With Or Without You
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: A new threat rises from the ashes of the Smoke Demons, with a plot to stop the Fire Lord's upcoming wedding. As Zuko and Suki struggle to stay together with everything working against them, Sokka and Azula find themselves thrown back together working to take down the threat to the throne. Will they find their happily ever after? Or is it too late for them all? SMOKE DEMONS SAGA #6
1. Prologue

**Notes: Thanks for waiting on me to get my butt in gear on this story! You guys are in for a ride.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

"Where is he?" Katara asked as soon as the door opened. Hakoda's surprised expression at seeing his daughter faded into a look of grim determination. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe stepped back from the door, holding it open as he jerked his head toward the warm, welcoming insides of his hut.

"In here," Hakoda said, as Katara noted the lines of stress on her father's face—lines that hadn't been there the last time she'd seen him. If the letter he had sent her was anything to go by, she knew what was putting that look on his face, and she didn't like it one bit.

Katara stepped inside of the warm hut, followed closely by Aang, and then by Toph, who entered with a sigh of relief, tugging a scarf away from her chattering jaw. Hakoda closed the door as they moved from the antechamber into the hut's great room.

Katara glanced around the space; nothing much had changed in the past six months. It was still home, with all of its familiar smells and books and art on the walls. But there was something wrong here, and she knew it. A vibe that felt tense and miserable, and seemed to infect the very walls.

"It's good to see you, Dad."

"It's so good to see you, too," Hakoda said when he walked out of the antechamber. He drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean for you to come all the way down here, but I am glad that you came."

"My brother needs me, where else would I be?" Katara said into her father's warm hug. When he pulled away, he cupped her face and smiled a little, crinkles at the corners of his blue eyes. "Besides, it's been nearly a year since he left with that crazy bi... With _her._ I've been worried sick about him. Of course I came as soon as I could."

Her father's frown deepened and she knew that he knew what she had been about to say. He didn't admonish her, but the frown remained, even as his hands dropped down her arms and took hers. The skin of his brown hands was rough, cracked and chapped by the relentless winter winds that howled through the South Pole even now.

There were new threads of silver in Hakoda's beaded hair, and new worries on his shoulders. He looked tired.

"He hasn't been up to many visitors," Hakoda said slowly, glancing at one of the guest room doors. Hakoda's hut had three guest rooms, although one of those rooms was technically Katara's, as she kept some of her things there. She'd decided to live in Republic City with her husband, but the South Pole was still home in the ways that counted.

"What happened? You didn't say in your letter. I was so worried, and with everything with Zuko and... Is it...her? Is it the breakup?"

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped, wincing. "Yes and no. You should hear it from him. But he hasn't been out of his room in days, no matter what I've tried. Malina's been leaving trays outside the door, but he barely touches them."

Katara's heart squeezed and she took a step toward the door. She'd never known Sokka to go off of food before. "That bad?"

"His heart is broken, Katara. And there are other things... He went through a lot in his year away. Sokka is...a changed man."

Startled, Katara turned to meet her father's gaze, but the grimness in his eyes was edged by sadness now. She glanced at Aang, who was staring at his feet. Toph was leaning against the wall, her face down and away, her arms across her chest. They were just as worried about Sokka, but they knew she could handle this.

"I've got this," Katara said, squaring her shoulders as she pulled out of her father's arms and marched purposefully over to the closed wooden door. She knocked on it and leaned forward, "Sokka? It's me. Katara. May I come in?"

There was no answer, and she turned and glanced at her father, who nodded. She knocked again.

"I know you're in there, so don't bother pretending. Dad's worried sick about you. Please, let me in."

There was the sound of something thumping on the floor, then the drag of feet. She glanced down at the light spilling from the gap at the bottom of the door, and saw a shadow move across it.

"Sokka?"

"Go away, Katara," came a rough reply that had her blinking, stumbling back a half step from the door. She hadn't known Sokka could sound like that. His voice had been so bleak, so tired.

What had he gone through to make him sound so hopelessly lost?

Her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes, she stepped back to the door and touched the wood. "You know I'm not going to, so you may as well open up right now and save me the trouble of Waterbending this thing off of its hinges."

There was a sound like a dry chuckle from the other side, but it stopped almost immediately. "You'd do that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would," she said confidently, fingering the little skin of water she kept belted to her waist. One twist of her fingers, that was all it would take. "I don't think Dad or Malina would like me ruining their door though, so why don't you just open it and save me the trouble?"

Sokka sighed and the next moment the door opened with a creak, then she heard him shuffling away, his steps heavy. She glanced back at Aang and Toph, and her father, but they all looked grimly back at her.

Steeling herself, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The room was stuffy, lit only by a small fire smoldering in the stone hearth. There was a sour smell, and a sharp reek that shocked her into lifting her finger to her nose to block the smell.

Her gaze glanced across the room, and saw that it was strewn with clothing, weapons, and pieces of parchment with writing on it. When her eyes finally landed on Sokka, she gasped out loud and darted forward, but he held up a shaking hand to stop her and she skidded to a halt as her feet fouled on a broken fan half-buried in debris.

"Sokka?"

The ragged man before her shrugged and hung his head. He was sitting on the edge of a wooden stool beside the fire, just out of the glow of its smoldering heart. His hair was down, uncut and unkempt, heavy with grease. There was a thick beard on his face, untrimmed and starting to go wild. His clothing was stained and ill-fitting. He looked like he'd lost a lot of weight, or maybe he just looked smaller somehow, hunched on the stool.

When he tipped his head into the light, Katara's shock turned into a piercing pang of worry as her brother's blue eyes blinked bleakly at her from beneath his straggly hair. There was something wild in those eyes, something a little desperate and utterly, utterly broken.

"It's me, sis."

"Oh, _Sokka!_ " Katara breathed and darted forward, ignoring his signal to stay back this time. She dropped to her knees in front of him and threw her arms around him. Sokka was stiff in her arms for a long moment, and then something in him broke and he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you," he managed in that rough voice, all gravel and glass. There was a smell on his breath, something alcoholic and strong. She recognized the little slur in his voice, too. He was drunk. He'd been drunk for days, if she was any judge.

"I missed you, too. I've been worried for so long... I didn't know if you were alive, or dead, or... I knew it was a mistake! I knew I shouldn't have let you go off with that witch!"

Sokka stiffened again, and pulled back. "What?"

Katara studied his face, trying to find her big brother in the care-worn lines of his face. The joy and humor that she had always relied on, even when it annoyed her, had been leached out of him. She wondered again what could have happened to her brother to make him look like this.

She thought she had a good idea. She'd heard those rumors for months, and now...

"Dad wouldn't say what happened when you were gone, but I got the feeling it was bad. Was it bad?"

"Some of it was bad," Sokka said, and looked into the fire, his mouth turning down. "Some of it was _really_ bad. I don't want to talk about it...I did things... I became someone else, Katara. Sometimes I forgot who I was, and that's... I... The nightmares... I don't sleep much. I can't sleep...not without hearing... And... And I can't sleep without her."

His voice broke on that last, and he looked down at his hands, which were trembling between them. He had scars on his hands, flat and shiny from some old burns. And there was a large scar on his forehead, jagged and white against his dark skin, like a lightning strike that ambled into the greasy thatch of his hairline.

Sorrow pierced Katara's worry, and she touched Sokka's face gently, turning his gaze back on her. "I heard about...about what happened. About the breakup. I'm so sorry, Sokka. I know you loved her. Dad said you were heartbroken and pining for her, but I didn't think he meant this badly. He was right, wasn't he?"

Sokka searched her face and then laughed a little. "Heartbroken and pining, huh? Pining yes. Heartbroken? I don't know. She did what she had to do, and I can't blame her for it. I couldn't help her, I didn't even know how. She left me because I was useless, so _heartbroken?_ No. It's something else I feel, Katara. At the same time, I miss her, but it's not about her. It's in my head. I'm all fucked up, but it's not her fault."

Katara's brows lowered at that and she frowned.

"Did what she had to do? Was she... Was she angry at you for disappearing for all of those months or something? I can see why she might be, but that's not your fault, not really. You were trying to save Zuko's life! Surely she understood that once you explained?"

Sokka's bleak expression clouded over with confusion. "What?"

"It's not your fault Suki broke up with you! We all heard the rumors about her and Zuko and now... I don't know if you know this, but...Aang went to see Zuko after everything with the Smoke Demons. He said they're together. Zuko and Suki. You're not to blame for that! If she cheated on you, then that's her fault, and she didn't have to do that! And stop calling yourself useless!"

She felt a hot crack of anger in her. The persistent rumors coming out the Fire Nation had nearly sent her on a mission to save her brother's honor a time or two. She wasn't very happy with Zuko or Suki at the moment. Watching her brother's despair, she wanted to Waterbend them both off of a cliff.

Sokka ran a hand down his face and then leaned back in the chair. Another dry laugh, which was entirely without humor, and tinged with more than a bit of exhaustion, rattled his shoulders.

" _Suki._ "

"Yeah, Suki. I know you loved her, Sokka. I know she broke your heart."

"She did, and she didn't, Katara...and that went both ways. This isn't about Suki, or her relationship with Zuko. She didn't cheat on me, though, rumors aside. I don't want you to be angry with her, she's a good person. She's a better person than I am, by far." He added that last bit in a bitter mumble.

"Then why did you break up?"

"It's complicated. There were a lot of reasons. Mostly it's because _I_ cheated on _her._ "

Katara stilled for a moment, staring at her brother. Then she sank back onto her heels, her hands primly folded in her lap.

"You did what?"

"Yeah. Cheated on her," he nodded glumly.

"With whom?"

"You already know. There's no one else it could be," Sokka mumbled, turning to the fire. He grabbed a poker and jabbed at the embers, stirring them, exposing their white-hot underbellies to the air. Katara watched the flames, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Her. She and..." Katara couldn't bring herself to say her name, or to even contemplate the scenarios pinging through her head at the moment. "You and... _Her._ "

"Azula."

Katara shot up, her head spinning all of a sudden. She put a hand to her forehead and started pacing back and forth, as Sokka jabbed at the embers desultorily, his shoulders hunched.

"You and Azula. You cheated on Suki with _Azula._ You slept with her?"

"Eventually. It's not... It's not as simple as all that, and I... I don't want to talk about it. I can't. That's not... That's not the _problem_."

"Okay, you slept with her. Okay. And Suki broke up with you...because you slept with Azula. Makes sense."

"That was part of it. She's in love with Zuko, Katara. I told you, it's complicated. It was a mutual breakup. I'm okay with it. Let it go."

Katara paced back and forth, something alarming shouting in her brain. "Okay, so you're okay with the break up. You're fine with it? You don't love her...but you're pining over her?"

Sokka sent her an irritated look that was much closer to the brother she remembered than the morose stranger before her.

"I will always love Suki...but not like that. Not anymore. It's not her I'm pining over. Come on, Katara, put two and two together already. I know you already know."

Something of Sokka's old sarcasm was back, and it flavored his rough, slightly drunk voice like pepper on a steak. It sizzled across her senses and she whirled on her brother, dropping her hand from her forehead.

"This... _you._.." She gestured to his ragged state, the bleakness in his haunted eyes, the longing and hopelessness. "You and Azula. You... Are you _in love_ with her?"

"Knew you'd get there eventually. Dad didn't tell you?"

"NO!" she barked, and glared at the closed door, as if she might stab daggers through it and into her father.

"He doesn't like her," Sokka mumbled, stirring the embers again, his face turned away from her.

"What a shock! She is Azula, after all. What... How? HOW? HOW! You cannot tell me you're seriously pining away after _Azula!_ Sokka, she's a psychopath!"

Sokka threw the poker at the hearth with a clattering bang. It ricocheted off of the stones and sailed past her, just missing her by inches. Sokka surged to his feet and rounded on her, every inch of him filled with a rage that lit his eyes. Beneath his raggedy beard, she could see the grit of his teeth, the snarl of his lips.

"Don't call her that. _Ever."_

Katara wasn't cowed by his anger, though it shocked her. She'd never seen her brother look at her like that. It was like she was facing a stranger, a dangerous stranger. There was something in his eyes, something feral, wild and tinged with the air of an injured animal who had been hunted too long by unseen predators and nightmares too real to run from.

Sokka—her Sokka—had never been so quick to anger before, and never at her. What had he gone through? What had that bitch put him through to change him so much from her beloved brother? She had sucked the life and laughter out of him. _She_ had put that anger in his eyes.

Hatred swelled in her, and she aimed it straight at Azula. It was a hatred that had simmered in her for years, ever since Azula had tried to take Aang from her. She could still remember those long, desperate hours she had spent healing Aang, tirelessly trying to bring him back from the precipice of death. His body was still scarred from Azula's attack, the lightning blast on his chest and even on the bottom of his foot, were still livid red, even all these years later. Every time they made love, she was reminded of how close she had come to losing him, and it made her hold him that much tighter.

And she was always, always reminded of the woman who had done it.

Azula was never far from Katara's mind, even during those years when she had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. Katara could still remember Zuko taking the blast that had been meant to kill her instead. She had spent many sleepless nights remembering that look on Azula's face, wondering if the woman would appear in their lives again, looking for revenge.

Azula had wanted to kill her. She would have, just as she had tried to kill Aang.

The woman was a monster. Unhinged. Dangerous. Murderous.

When Mai had brought the woman back into their lives, Katara had wanted nothing more than to throw her into a cell and toss away the key. She'd known that locking her up was the safest course of action, but no one had wanted to listen to her.

No, they'd wanted to trust her with a mission to save Zuko. Despite the fact that she had tried to kill him any number of times before. Despite the fact that none of them trusted her. And Sokka...

Sokka had walked like a lamb to the slaughter into the reach of her murderous intent, agreeing almost without arguing, to join the Smoke Demons, to travel with Azula. Azula, who was crazy. Azula, whom Katara didn't trust.

And her brother had fallen in love with her?

Katara's jaw hardened. It was too unlikely.

No, she had seen how manipulative Azula was, even at age fourteen. Time could only have honed her skills. There was no way her brother was in love with Azula. She refused to believe it.

"What did she do to you to make you believe that you're in love with her? _Spirits,_ Sokka... I know you're smarter than this! This is Azula we're talking about. She's a manipulative bitch. She messed with your head, got what she wanted, and then took off when it was convenient!"

Sokka stilled, his eyes flashing with that rage again. "That's not what happened, Katara. That's not even close."

"Oh, really? Look at yourself! You're drunk! You're a mess! You're... I don't even know you anymore! My own brother! She did this to you!" she said through her teeth, tears in her eyes. "And you don't even see it!"

"I LOVE HER, KATARA!" Sokka burst out, stepping forward. He jabbed at his chest. "I love her! You don't know what it was like out there! What we did, what we went through! What we saw! And she... She's not the person she was, she's not anything like that. She's... You don't understand. You can't understand. This isn't her fault... You don't know... You don't know..."

"I know her. She hasn't changed one bit, Sokka. She's still destroying people because she can! Because that's all she knows how to do!"

"You're wrong!"

"She seduced you."

"That's not true, not even a little bit."

"You're not a cheater, Sokka. Dad didn't raise you that way, and I know you hate people who cheat, you've always said so. There's no way you did that without her manipulating you!"

"I'm not perfect, Katara. I did what I did, don't try to blame her."

"It was her."

"Don't blame her for my decisions!"

"Your mistakes!"

Sokka started to say something and then stretched his neck, making it pop. "It wasn't a mistake. Bad timing, but not a mistake."

"Well, she certainly got what she wanted, didn't she? It was probably a pretty fun game for her, watching you turn your back on Suki. How long did it take? A few weeks, a month? I can't believe you fell for it!"

"That's not what happened!" Sokka burst out again, running his hand through his greasy hair.

"Did she tell you that she loved you?" Katara snorted derisively, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes."

"Then where is she, Sokka?" She spread her hands wide, encompassing the filthy room, and everything beyond it.

"Gone. Gone because...because I couldn't fix her... She's sick, Katara. She wants control, to be better, and...I don't know how to give her that. She left because it was the right thing to do. I'm not angry with her for that. I know why she left, and I understand, I just... I want her back. I can't sleep without her. And the things she's gone through... If _I'm_ this fucked up, then what is _she_ dealing with? I'm scared for her."

"She has you so messed around, Sokka," Katara said, walking slowly over to him. Sokka didn't flinch away, not even when she touched his arm. She noticed the faintest shadow of black ink on his skin, the faded remnants of the henna tattoos he'd worn undercover as a Smoke Demon. Another couple of weeks and they'd gone for good. "I wish that you were right, for your sake, but it's Azula. You can't trust her."

"I trust her with my life, Katara. She saved my life so many times," he said, and touched the white scar on his hairline. "If you knew, if you knew her the way I do, you wouldn't say these things."

"I know her."

"I know you hate her, you always have, but you hate someone who doesn't exist anymore."

"Hate is a strong word," she said with an edge in her voice.

"It's not wrong, though. Not in this case. I know you have your reasons. I know what she did to Aang, what she tried to do to you. What she did to Zuko, and Suki, and all of us. I get it. I never forgot it, not once. But she's not the person she was. I know you can't understand that. I didn't get it at first either, but then... Then she let me in. I got to know her."

Katara sighed and then shook her head. "Sokka, I want to understand..."

"You can't," he said bitterly, and stalked away from her. He put his hands flat on the hearth, bending over the fire. "She's gone, and I'm..."

"A mess."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm a mess. It's not her fault, whatever you think. She didn't do this to me. I was having problems before she left, I just wanted to ignore it. When she was here I could pretend I was okay because she needed me to be strong, but now she's gone and I'm... Katara, it's _them_. I can hear them in my head whenever I close my eyes. At first it wasn't so bad, I had her to worry about, and she helped... But even so, I had nightmares, and these stupid flashbacks... And I could smell... Smell burning things, things that weren't there, and then... Then the screams. They're always screaming, and I can't help them. I'm trying, and she's trying, and everything is on fire, and... It's not Azula. It's them. I can't live with it. _I can't._ "

Her brother's voice broke again, and a great shudder left him. Katara forgot her anger at Azula, and went to him, gathering him in up in her arms. Sokka folded around her, his head on her shoulder.

"If I just knew _why,_ maybe I could live with it. I could find some peace, but the pieces don't fit. We never got answers, and I can't live with it."

"Tell me what happened."

Sokka was quiet for a long time, and then he started talking, telling her about a town called Rinchaka Falls, and the things he had seen there. His body shook, sweat rolling down his back and forehead as he spoke.

Katara felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't cry, not when Sokka needed her to be strong. She listened without interrupting, as Sokka pulled the story out of the aching heart of him.

"Afterwards...afterwards it was bad, but I thought I'd gotten over it, mostly. I thought I could live with it. I told Zuko the story, and it wasn't this bad, but now... Now it hurts so much, Katara. I don't know why, but I started reliving it. The past month... Dad thinks it's Azula, and that's part of it, but it's them. The children. I can't see past them, Katara. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I'm sick to my stomach, and I don't... I don't understand."

"You went through something profoundly traumatic, Sokka. That's not something you get over in a day, or a month."

"I know. Believe me, I know that," he said heavily. "I'm lost."

"Well, that's why I'm here, big brother. You don't have to do this alone."

"You can't fix me," Sokka said sadly. "I have some experience in this, you know. I couldn't fix Azula. And you can't fix me."

Katara touched his worn face and let a determined little smile cross her lips. "We'll just see about that, big brother."


	2. Part I: One

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 _Eleven months later..._

"LION-TURTLE!" Suki barked, hands on hips, sweat running freely down her back.

Instantly there was a flash of sunlight on a half-dozen shields as the green- and gold-clad women before her sprang into action. They moved seamlessly as a unit, spinning together into a tight formation. Their shields lifted over their heads and dropped down in front to form a protective, shell-like barrier, each shield protecting themselves and their sister beside them.

And in the middle...

Suki heard a grumbling from the center of the formation and fought a smile as she paced in front of the Kyoshi Warriors in the hot, bright sunshine streaming through the windows of the dojo. She studied their positions, looking for weak points.

"Chao-Ahn, you need your shield higher. Kikki, you need to go lower, you've got your entire calf exposed. That's the first place any marksman worth his salt would aim for. Good, that's it. Hold the position."

"For how long?" piped up a sullen, annoyed voice in the center of the formation.

Suki's eyebrow lifted at that. "For as long as I say."

"It's hot in here. And Tam's butt is in my face."

"Sorry!" Tam squeaked from somewhere near the center of the turtle shell-like formation.

"You could do worse than Tam's butt," Suki said, grinning now despite everything. "You could get an arrow in the face instead, Zuko. This is for your protection, you know."

"I can fight!" Zuko called, his voice muffled and tiny from within the protective swarm of women and shields. "This isn't necessary."

"I'll decide what's necessary or not," Suki said sharply and drew herself up, pushing her grin away again. "That's good, sisters. This is the perfect formation if you ever find yourselves in a hail of arrows, caught out in the open. This will protect not only yourselves, but the Fire Lord as well."

"So long as he cooperates," Ty Lee snorted from the back of the phalanx, dropping her shield to flash her thousand-candle smile in Suki's direction.

"If we're being attacked? Not bloody likely," Zuko grumbled from the center.

Suki rolled her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back. It was hot and she was thirsty. She imagined it was even worse for the Kyoshi Warriors. She'd been putting them through their paces all afternoon, along with their unwilling Fire Lord.

"All right, back to parade rest," she said, after appraising the formation for another minute or so. She liked what she saw. Shields dropped back to sides as the Warriors fanned out back into their original positions, backs straight, shoulders squared.

They were all sweating, just like she was, and she could see how tired they were. Ty Lee, she noticed, was breathing a little heavily, her shield arm shaking, though she was trying to hide it.

Suki's mouth flattened at that. Captain Ty Lee had taken months to recover from the arrow that had nearly killed her, but she wasn't as recovered as she pretended to be. She hadn't allowed it to affect her performance yet, but it was something Suki noticed.

It was her job to notice.

Any weakness could exploited by their enemies. And that weakness could get Ty Lee, one of the other Warriors, or Zuko killed one day. She trusted Ty Lee to know her limits though. She trusted all of them.

Suki studied the Warriors before her, ignoring Zuko, who was standing at attention beside Ty Lee. He looked as sweaty as the rest of them. His hair was pulled up into a messy topnotch, with stray strands straggling into his scarred face. Sweat drenched the front of his open vest, turning the plain red cotton a dark maroon color. There were high blooms of red in his cheeks, and his bare arms were shiny with sweat.

He met her gaze across the distance and for one moment Suki felt her stomach flutter with excitement. She locked it down the next second and looked away, pacing in front of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"You've all done excellent work today. We've run through every formation, every scenario I can think of. If the Fire Lord is attacked, I know that I can count on all of you to know instinctively how best to protect him in any given situation. But I don't just want it to be instinct. I want it to be reflex. I want it to be ingrained in your muscle memory. I don't want thought or doubt to get in the way of what you have to do. You need to be—"

"Cannon fodder," Zuko said, shaking his head. "They're not robots, Seneschal. You can't expect them to act like machines."

"With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, yes, I can," Suki said, lifting her brow again. "This is their job, to protect you at all costs."

"Not at the cost of their lives."

"Yes, even at the cost of our lives," Ty Lee snapped, rolling her eyes. "Zuko, how many times are we going to have this argument? This is our job. Every single one of us knows the risks of our duties. We accept those risks. So shut up and let us do our jobs."

"Well said, Captain," Suki said with a little smile.

"I know all of that, but I don't like it," Zuko said stubbornly, and not for the first time. Certainly not for the last time, Suki knew.

"Don't you trust us, Zuko?" Qing piped up, turning to the Fire Lord with her pretty little face drawn up. Zuko looked stricken.

"Of course I do! After everything we've been through, I couldn't trust anyone more. It's not that. It's... I don't want any of you dying for me, okay? You're all my friends. Every single one of you. I care about you."

"That's touching, Zuko," Ty Lee said. "But you're being stupid again."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her. Stop being stupid," Suki said, even as Tam took up the thread, dropping out of her parade rest stance and turning to the Fire Lord, who was standing beside her.

"We need to do our jobs, Zuko. Every time you refuse to let us, it makes it more likely we _will_ be killed. We know you don't like it, and we're all of us touched at how you care, but you need to do as the Seneschal says. Let us protect you. Trust us not to fail you. If we fall, then we fall. But we won't."

"We're just too damned good for that," short little Kikki snorted, her smile smug and confident.

"I know...but..."

"But nothing, Zuko. You heard them. Let them do their jobs. You should only fight your enemies if you have no other choice. That's what this training is for. So you don't get in their way when it comes time to protect you."

Zuko turned on Suki again. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Suki said with an edge to her voice. _Oh, here it comes..._ She knew where this was heading. They'd had this argument a lot lately.

"We're getting married, Suki. You think an assassin won't try to kill you too?"

"Of course I think that, it's my job to think that. As Seneschal-"

"But you won't _just_ be the Seneschal of my palace, Suki. You're going to be my wife. You're going to be the Fire Lady. That makes you a target. Maybe an even bigger target than me. If I'm going to train like this with the Warriors, and accept that they're going to be my shield, then you do, too."

"He's right, Suki," Ty Lee said, stepping forward. Her shield arm was still shaking slightly, but her breathing had evened out. A strand of her long brown hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead. "The moment you wed Zuko, you'll be a member of the Royal Family, and it will be our duty to protect you."

"It's different-"

"It's not," Zuko said sharply. "Suki, it's not different at all. If you're going to marry me, then you need to accept that my enemies will try and harm you just because of that."

"I do accept that, Zuko. But you're the priority, not me."

Zuko's head dropped and then he lifted it, meeting her eyes. "You are _my_ priority, Suki. So when we form this stupid ass Lion-Turtle, or I get thrown on the ground with four Warriors on top of me, or I get shoved into a closet, you will be beside me. You will get the same protection at all times."

"I can protect myself—"

"So can Zuko, and we all know it. But as you said, he shouldn't have to. And neither should you. You're going to be the Fire Lady, Suki. That changes everything, whether you like it or not. That means you're our responsibility."

"But-"

"No buts, Seneschal. This is the way it is," Captain Ty Lee said, moving forward. "It's high time you accepted it."

Suki looked at Zuko and then at the assembled Kyoshi Warriors before her. They were her friends, her sisters. And Zuko...

She met Zuko's gaze again, and saw soft triumph in his golden eyes. They'd been having this argument for the past several months, ever since she had hung up her fan and taken on the position of the Fire Lord's Seneschal. As Seneschal it was her duty to oversee the security on the entire palace complex, from the guardsmen to the Kyoshi Warriors.

Though she missed being a Warrior in full, she had taken to the job of Seneschal like she'd been born for it. It gave her greater control over Zuko's security, and it made it easier for her to monitor the people coming and going from the palace, allowing her to assess all threats, and to coordinate with the guardsmen and the Warriors at all times.

There had been no security breaches since she'd taken over the position. The palace had never been more secure. Even Zuko's councilors that had vocally opposed their engagement had admitted that she'd shored up a lot of weaknesses in the way the palace was guarded. With the threat of the Smoke Demons gone, the Fire Lord had never been safer.

The problem was...she wasn't just the Seneschal. She was Zuko's fiance. She would be Fire Lady soon, and that meant... Well, no one was sure. The Fire Lord had never married the head of his security before. No one knew what that meant.

There were some on the council, in particular, who had suggested (and not unforcefully) that Suki couldn't possibly be _both_ Seneschal and Fire Lady. It was improper, dangerous, and just not done. They thought that if she were to marry Zuko, that meant she had to be a pretty little brood mare providing heirs and presiding over state dinners. An ornament, not a trained Warrior.

She'd been fighting with Zuko about it, but not because Zuko agreed with his councilors. He wanted her to continue as Seneschal as much as she did. But he also thought she needed as much protection as he did, and she just couldn't bring herself to agree.

It felt wrong. She was the protector, not the protected. And these women were her friends, her sisters... She couldn't, wouldn't, let them lay down their lives for her. They had always been her responsibility. She couldn't accept things being the other way around.

"We've all discussed this, Suki. We know exactly what's bothering you," Ty Lee said, glancing at the rest of the Warriors. "But the truth is, you need protecting. We know you don't need it when it comes down to an actual fight. You can take anyone, and we know it. Zuko knows it. You're the best warrior among us."

"No, I'm not, Captain. You are."

Ty Lee made a face. "I was, until I took that damned arrow in the chest. Now I'm slower than I was, and I get winded a lot more easily. My arm trembles if I hold it up too high and for too long. I know you've noticed. I know you all have."

"You're compensating for it though, and I've watched you push through it. I know you won't fail, Captain. If I thought you would, I wouldn't trust you to protect Zuko. And I do."

"If you trust me to protect Zuko, then you need to trust me to protect you as well. The thing is, we've all agreed, Seneschal. You will get the same treatment as Zuko. When we throw him to the ground or form the Lion-Turtle, you're ass is going to be right next to him. And fighting us, or him, on it is going to end in either you, or Zuko, or one of us getting hurt. So shut up, and let us protect you. We're going to do it anyway."

Suki glanced at Zuko, and saw the little smirk on his mouth. "You talked to them, didn't you?"

"No, they talked to me. As it happens, I agree with them, baby. If you agree to cooperate, then I agree to the same thing. I won't fight the protections, the formations, the cut and run plans in case of assassination attempts. I'll stick to the plan. I'll let the Warriors protect me. But only if you do, too."

Suki glared at him. "That's blackmail."

Zuko shrugged. "I'll do anything to protect you. Even if it means I have to have Tam's butt in my face occasionally."

"Hey! A lot of men have paid good money to see this ass up close," Tam exclaimed. Laughter followed, cutting through the tension of the moment. Even Suki laughed, rubbing at her sweaty forehead. She shook her head and looked at her friends, at her Warriors, at the love of her life.

She sighed and accepted the inevitable. She'd been fighting this, but she could see the sense in it. This was exactly how Zuko felt, after all. And if she made him bend, then she had to compromise too.

"Fine. Fine, I'll go along with it. I don't like it, but I can see I'm outmatched."

"Glad to hear it," Ty Lee said with a grin, even as Zuko smiled at her in an apologetic way. "Now...let's practice that last formation again...with the both of you. LION-TURTLE!"

Suki moved into the formation beside Zuko, sighing as the Warriors surrounded them, raising shields on all sides, and above their heads. The sunlight filtered in through the smallest gaps as Suki found herself shoulder to shoulder with Zuko, crouched on the ground.

"HOLD!" Ty Lee called from somewhere above them.

She felt Zuko's hand in hers, squeezing.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way," he said apologetically. "You're too stubborn for your own good. You don't need my protection, but I need to protect you. I just do. Please understand, baby."

Suki sighed again. "I understand, Zuko. I really do. I feel the same way about you. I just don't like it."

"I don't either," he said wryly, gesturing to Tam's butt, which really was kind of amazing. Suki laughed and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. But Zuko turned his head, capturing her mouth with his own. All of her frustration and anger melted instantly.

She kissed him back, sinking into him as his hand slid into her sweaty hair. He didn't seem to care, his lips working against hers in that hot, sensual way of his. She never got tired of kissing him.

Suki smiled against his mouth. She was going to marry this man, stubborn ass that he was. Despite the opposition of his council, and no few of his nobles, who had made it known what they thought of her. Zuko didn't care what they thought, and neither did she. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Are you two making out back there?" Tam demanded after a long moment.

Without pulling away, Suki smacked her butt. Zuko laughed against her lips and then deepened the kiss.

Yep. She was going to marry him, and maybe being Fire Lady carried some not-so-great baggage with it, but it was worth it just to have him.

She wasn't going to lose him. Not over this. Not ever.

* * *

"The wedding is fast approaching," the man said, rubbing at the neatly trimmed beard that framed his sullen mouth. The man's eyes were thunderous as he glanced at the much shorter man beside him.

"Our plans will be in place before the wedding. Never fear, my Lord."

"You have the substance?"

"Twenty barrels."

"Only twenty?"

The slight man's amusement was clear in the tilt of his ruby red lips. "Twenty is more than enough, my Lord. One barrel alone destroyed Rinchaka Falls."

"Rinchaka Falls was a mistake. The Princess was nearly killed, and if she'd seen what was in that depot..."

"Mistakes were made, I admit it, but we lost nothing there, my Lord. Baz took the blame for the explosion, and the late Lady Shura had him killed. No one looked further into the incident. They had no idea what was in that depot, or what we hid. There was nothing left after the explosion. Not even ashes."

"I will not tolerate another failure."

"No, my Lord. No one suspects anything. There will be no more failures. Lady Shura's campaign against the Fire Lord served us well. We hid in plain sight, and now that the Smoke Demons have been routed and put to death, no one will be looking in our direction. They think they are safe. We owe Lady Shura a great debt. It is too bad the Fire Lord put her to the stake."

"Lady Shura was a fool. I took great pleasure in watching her burn on that pyre. Her scheming got her and her sons killed. And when she wasn't content with that, she sent my son to his death as well."

"My Lord, your son was a fool."

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Rian was a fool, yes. His obsession with the princess was his undoing, as I feared it would be. But he had his uses. And he was my only son, bastard though he was."

"You still have a daughter. A fine daughter."

His gaze was sharp on the slighter man. "Yes, a fine daughter, and not meant for you."

"Of course not, my Lord. I would never presume. I am not worthy of such a splendid creature. She is pure?"

"Of course. The fire is strong in her. She is the hope of the Fire Nation. Our only hope, if we're to save it from the dirty blood of that Earth Kingdom commoner the Fire Lord thinks to marry."

"This wedding will never happen. I will see to it."

"I do not want to the Fire Lord harmed, you understand?"

"It is well understood, my Lord. And the Princess?"

"The Princess is mad. She killed my son. I want her head, and the head of her Water Tribe lover. She needs to die, you understand? If she were to whelp... An heir to the throne must be pure. The bloodline needs fire, not water, not earth. What we do, we do to protect the Nation. It is unpleasant, but it is necessary."

"Of course, my Lord."

"The agents are in place? They're being watched?"

"Yes. Our agents only await your signal."

The man nodded and stared in the setting sun. "They will pay for what they did to my son, but not yet. And the barrels?"

"Planted like seeds, awaiting your harvest."

"Good. If it becomes necessary...if we need to..."

"If the time comes, my Lord, we'll burn the Fire Nation to the ground, and rebuild a pure empire from the ashes."

The man smiled. "May we rise like phoenixes."


	3. Part I: Two

**NOTES: Trigger-warning for frank discussions of rape and trauma.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

"Miss? MISS? We've been waiting for ten minutes."

Azula started, whirling in the direction of the woman's voice behind her. The woman, a plump dumpling of a woman with too much rouge on, sat amid a cacophony of similarly made up and dressed ladies of middling years, all of them glowering at her like she'd tracked animal dung into the tea shop on her shoes.

She knew this gaggle of cackling old hens well. They came into the Jasmine Dragon three or four times a week. They knew her name, too, but they always called her Miss, and they were always rude.

Azula smeared as polite a smile as she could manage onto her face and wheeled her cart of tea cakes forward.

"What do you want?" she snapped before she could stop herself. She flinched inwardly immediately as the woman's over-plucked eyebrows shot skyward. "I meant, what may I get for you, ladies? We have a lovely green tea today, if you'd like to try something new?"

She knew they wouldn't; they always ordered the same thing every time.

"A pot of black, Miss. Sugar. And honeycakes for each of us. Fresh ones, _not_ the ones from the cart. And try to hurry, would you? We have a full afternoon and we've waited long enough already," the plump woman said in her snide tone. Azula nearly mouthed the order with her, but refrained. Iroh was always getting on her about being polite to the customers, no matter how rude they were. She tried, but...

Well. Some days were easier than others.

"I'll bring it out right away," Azula said and wheeled the cart through the full tables bristling with customers and back into the kitchen. The honeycakes on the cart were fresh out of the oven and still steaming. The old biddies just like to make work for her. The moment she was in the kitchen, she mumbled, "Just as fast as I can, you old bitch."

At her entrance, Iroh half-turned away from his position near the worktable, brows rising. She knew he hadn't heard her, but he could always tell when it was a Bad Day by the look on her face. She tried to school her features into something neutral.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," she said dismissively. "A pot of black, six cups, sugar, and six honeycakes fresh out of the oven." Iroh turned away from the oven, his hands covered in flour. A grin split his mouth.

"Madam Miyura is back, I take it."

"Her and her entourage of rude old biddies," Azula said, grabbing a tray and laying out a tin of black tea leaves, six cups, a sugar bowl with a fresh spoon, and six plates, while Iroh poured boiling water into a porcelain teapot and brought it over. He laid the pot on the tray and then turned to the oven. "I think she's got a crush on you."

"I am quite handsome, I do not blame her!" Iroh said cheerfully, bending and pulling a fresh tray of steaming hot honeycakes out of the oven. He plated the cakes and then drizzled honey and powdered sugar all over them, while Azula rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible flirt, Uncle.

"Terrible? I assure you, I am quite good at it," Iroh beamed, and placed the honeycakes on the tray.

"Well, you can do better than that old witch," Azula sighed and stared at the steam rising from the hot buns, watching the honey melt into the warm sweetbread.

"Azula?"

She started again and lifted her head. "I'm fine."

The answer to the concern in his voice was automatic, and they both knew it. One of the best things about her Uncle Iroh was that he didn't pry, even when he was concerned about her. He trusted her to talk to him if there was something really bothering her, but mostly he gave her space.

For all that, the past year hadn't been easy for either one of them, and she knew that she was mostly to blame for that. Iroh wasn't the one who had screaming nightmares, after all. He wasn't the one who still had completely blindsiding panic attacks in the middle of a lunch service. He wasn't the one who had taken months to adjust to the medications Dr. Song had put her on.

But for all that, her Uncle had been patient with her. He hadn't coddled her, but he hadn't ignored her either. He'd given her space, and understanding, and most of all, patience.

For her part, she had tried to reach out to him. She thought she had, as much as she was able, but it wasn't easy for her.

Other than Dr. Song, the only person she'd ever truly opened up to was...

But she didn't want to think about him. Everything was so much easier if she didn't think about him.

Even if she dreamed about him all of the time. But she had no control over her dreams. She never had.

"Are you sure?" Iroh said softly. "Do you need a break?"

She forced a tight-lipped smile. "No, I'm fine."

Iroh didn't look like he believed her, but he also didn't pry. Azula scooped up the tray and walked backward through the swinging kitchen door into the busy tea shop once more. It was like getting hit with a wall of sound and stimulation, coming at her from all sides. Her nerves jangled, but she pushed back the jittery sensation in her stomach as best she could, marching through the tables toward Madam Miyura's table full of old biddies.

"Well, that took longer than I thought," the old woman sniped at her as she set out plates and cakes, and then prepared the tea at the table.

"I had to wait for the cakes. They are fresh out of the oven," Azula said in her most Be Polite to the Customers voice. _Go ahead. Take a hot bite and burn that fat tongue of yours off, why don't you?_

"Would you give Iroh my compliments? Tell him I'm not angry that the service has been so slow lately," Miyura tittered, glancing back at the kitchen door as if Iroh might appear and start singing her love songs or something. Azula fought an eye roll, pouring the tea with a hand that shook a little.

"I have other things to do than flirt with my uncle for some cheap old woman," she said before she could school her mouth.

Miyura gasped a little. "WELL! I never! You're a very rude young woman!"

"So I've been told," Azula said finishing up and moving on to the next table. She immediately felt guilty. She tried her best to be polite to the customers, but sometimes...

Well, it wasn't like she was going to win awards for her customer service, and Iroh knew that. So long as she didn't set anyone on fire, she had a feeling her uncle wouldn't make too big a deal of her taking her nerves out on the ruder customers. She was only human.

But her nerves didn't settle after moving on from Madam Miyura's clucking gaggle of hags. She served other tables as best she could, all while her hands shook and the noise started pounding in through her skull. She bussed a table and came back into the kitchen, tipping the dirty dishes into the hot, soapy dishwater. Iroh's kitchen boy, a scrawny kid of fourteen named Xu, moved up to wash them, and accidentally brushed against her arm as he did so.

Azula jerked back, her heart hammering, her eyes squeezing shut. The world tilted a little and she felt bile in the back of her throat.

A warm, callused hand smelling of flour and yeast touched her shoulder after a long moment. She opened her eyes and her Uncle's concerned face swam before her. Iroh pressed a steaming cup of tea into her hands, and a warm cake.

"Come back when you're ready," he said, gently but firmly, and nodded toward the door to the kitchen yard.

"Uncle-"

"Don't argue. Go."

Azula hesitated, but then nodded. The other server, a middle-aged woman named Yara, would cover for her, she knew. If she didn't take a break now, she was apt to lose it in the middle of the tea shop. That had happened once or twice, and she didn't want to repeat it. Neither did her uncle.

The kitchen yard was quiet, with warm sunlight streaming down through the leaves of the peach tree growing in the center of it. There was a stone bench beneath the tree and she sat on it, taking a deep, steadying breath.

She sipped her tea and nibbled on her cake, and let her mind wander for a few minutes. She toed the grass with the tip of her soft golden slipper as the sun warmed her shoulders. She counted to one hundred, and thought of rainbows and clouds and waves against sand, all the things Dr. Song had taught her as calming techniques for when she felt overwhelmed and overstimulated.

It usually helped. Sometimes it didn't, though. Sometimes...

Azula sighed and finished her tea. A bird landed at her feet, a little blue thing with black inquisitive eyes like oil drops. The bird cocked its head at her, and hopped forward. Azula pinched off a piece of her cake and tossed it down.

The bird hopped forward and pecked at the cake, swallowed, and looked up at her expectantly.

"Greedy," she said, pinching off another piece. The bird hopped forward again and pecked at it. A smile turned Azula's lips as she broke the rest of the cake up into small pieces and scattered them in front of her on the grass. She watched the little bluebird hop here and there, picking all of the crumbs up with a dainty, pointed black beak.

Watching the bird calmed her, and banished the last of the jittery feelings from her body. She breathed softly, the smell of honey and baked breads and ripening peaches wreathing around her.

It was peaceful here. She had every reason to be happy here.

Iroh had welcomed her into his home with open arms. He had been patient with her, more patient than he had any right to be. He had treated her kindly, given her a room, a home, work. He had taken her to Dr. Song. And when she had insisted that she repay him for his kindness by working in the tea shop, even though they both knew that she was terrible at the job, he hadn't fired her.

She owed him so much. She _should_ be happy here.

But she wasn't.

Azula watched the bird as it pecked at the last of the cake. When it cocked its head out at her again, she shrugged. "All gone."

The bird flew off toward the peach tree and out of sight, leaving her staring at the empty kitchen yard, feeling miserable and alone.

The ache in her middle, which never went away, no matter what she did, seemed to throb and grow as she stared at the grasses and flowers waving in the breeze, the shadows of the leaves on the peach tree dappling everything in shades of green. She closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere else.

Wrapped in warm arms, a soothing voice rumbling through her, the scent of leather and fur and ice, and blue eyes... The bluest eyes she had ever seen. So blue she could drown in them.

She tried to push the memories and the painful, longing ache away, but it never worked. He was always there with her, like some ghost or phantom haunting everything she did. She'd thought the feelings might fade with time, but they hadn't.

There was a soft flutter on her left and she opened her eyes, turning to see that the little bluebird had landed on the bench beside her. It cocked its head at her again, and hopped forward. Azula stayed still, watching as it slowly approached her. It bobbed its head a few times, and that's when she noticed that it had something in its beak.

She watched as the bird gently placed a small blue rock down on the bench beside her. It's oil drop eyes blinked at her.

Then it backed up, twittered melodically at her, and fluttered away into the branches of the peach tree. Azula stared at the rock for a moment, and then reached out and took it in her fingers. It was smooth and shiny, shot through with veins of light gray and dark blue. She rolled it in her fingers, and felt a tear cascade hotly down her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, and tucked the stone into her palm. She wiped away the tear, braced herself, and then went back into the tea shop.

* * *

"I feel so alone, sometimes. Even here," the man mumbled miserably, leaning forward, hunching down as he swirled a cup of tea in his fingers. "It feels wrong, sitting here with all of you. Like I'm an imposter."

"Why do you feel that way?" Dr. Song asked gently, one hand clasped on her knee as she studied the man before her with kind green eyes. "We're all your friends here, Sihna. We've all been where you are."

"You're not alone, Sihna," shy Pia spoke up on Sihna's other side. Sihna looked up and nodded, then looked down again as if he couldn't bear the weight of their eyes on him. The weedy young man's hang-dog expression grew more miserable as he closed his eyes. He took a trembling breath.

"Because I was supposed to want it," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm a man. We're supposed to want it."

"And who says that?" Dr. Song prompted.

Sihna shrugged, still staring into his tea. "I don't know. People. When I told my friends, they... They laughed and said I was lucky. They congratulated me on getting laid. I wasn't supposed to complain. I was supposed to be happy. And it's different... I... I was aroused, or she never would have..."

He gulped down air and wiped at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Just because you were aroused doesn't mean you wanted it, Sihna. Our body's reaction to stimulation is beyond our control. What matters is how you felt during the assault, and you did not want it to happen. You told her no. Never doubt that."

"I know. I know, you've said that, but... I sit here with you all, and I listen to your stories and I feel like... I feel weak, complaining about something everyone tells me I should have wanted. She was pretty. I should have liked her. I should have wanted to have sex with her. There's something wrong with me."

"You were raped, Sihna," angry-eyed Wing said sharply, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed over her scrawny chest. The teenager's mouth twisted as her foot tapped on the floor impatiently. She did everything impatiently. "Fuck everyone who says differently. And those friends of yours? They're not your friends. They're morons. Men can be raped. Anyone can be raped."

"As blunt as Wing can be, she's right, Sihna," said Ylnna, a plump woman with a heart-wrenching scar across her face that reminded Azula of her brother. Ylnna's scar wasn't caused by Firebending, however. Her abusive, drunken husband had put a hot iron against her face one night. Her husband was rotting in jail now, but the scars of his abuse went deeper than the triangular-shaped burn on her face.

"I know. You tell me every week..." Sihna said, scrubbing at his eyes again. "But I can't help but doubt everything I feel. Maybe things would be easier if I could just convince myself it was sex, that I wanted it."

"It would be a lie," Dr. Song said gently. There was something about her voice that was melodic and soothing. With her plump face and iron-gray hair pulled back into a simple bun, she looked soft and grandmotherly. Like the exact sort of person you'd pour your heart out to.

It was her appearance and her calming manner, as much as her experience and patience, that had allowed the doctor to break through so many people's carefully built walls. Including Azula's.

"Yeah, yeah...maybe..." Sihna said, looking up. "And I lied about it long enough to know it wouldn't work anyway."

Azula shifted uncomfortably in her seat at that. Dr. Song noticed the movement and pounced on it immediately, just as Azula had been afraid she would.

"Azula? What do you think? You haven't spoken yet," the doctor asked her, as the people in the circle turned to look at her. Azula felt the weight of their eyes, and a hot prickle of panic started down her spine. She pushed it away, rolling the little blue stone in her fingers over and over again.

"I don't want to share today."

Dr. Song's disappointment was evident in her eyes, but she nodded, and moved on. Azula sat silently, listening to the others tell their stories, sharing what they felt, and how they were coping. The discussion moved on, and when shy little Pia—birdlike and delicate-looking—spoke up, Azula felt her throat closing.

"I just feel like I'm supposed to be stronger now. The worst has happened to me. I should find strength in moving on, shouldn't I? That's what I don't get. I don't know when I'm supposed to feel strong."

"Being raped doesn't make you strong," Azula said, her voice trembling. Dr. Song stilled, watching her with those disarmingly kind and understanding eyes focused indirectly on her. Azula nearly clammed up again, but the words poured out of her, and she couldn't stop them. "It didn't make me strong. It tore me down. It ripped me apart. I didn't even feel like a real person anymore. I didn't find strength in it. It _broke me."_

Azula rolled the stone over in her fingers and stared at each of them in turn. Angry Wing, hunched Sihna, burned Ylnna, shy Pia, and Dr. Song, who was watching her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Pia, I hear people say that suffering makes us stronger, that we can choose to learn some stupid lesson from what's been done to us, but I think that's bullshit. All I learned was how to be afraid. I learned how to push people away. I learned how to hate myself for having feelings for another person. I couldn't even admit I loved him, because I didn't think he could love someone like me. It fucked me up so much I started hurting myself. I thought I deserved to hurt, because those men raped me. Strong? I've never felt more weak."

"But you're here, now. That takes strength, Azula," Yllna said gently. "Just talking about it..."

"But I _don't_ talk about it," Azula interjected. "I come here every week and I sit and I listen, but I can't talk about it."

"If you talk about it, then it's real," Wing said, staring at the floor and then looking up. Azula met her gaze for a moment, before looking away. She rolled the stone in her fingers.

"It's always been real to me. Even when I tried lying to myself, it still came back. In my dreams, in my waking nightmares. I was never free of it. Every single day it broke me down, until I felt like I was nothing. I lost who I was."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Sihna spoke up, "Who were you?"

Azula laughed and put her hand over her mouth. "Before? No one you wanted to know."

"And now?"

"I don't know," Azula shrugged. "I'm trying to be someone, but I don't know who she is. I hope she's a good person. But whoever she is, she was still the girl that was raped. I don't find meaning in my suffering. I didn't learn a lesson. I didn't find out who I am, or find that strength in myself. Pia, maybe you will... I hope you do."

"I hope you do too, Azula," Pia whispered. "Even if you don't believe it."

Azula rolled the stone over and over in her fingers, and looked up at Dr. Song, who nodded at her, pulling a soft, thin-mouthed smile of approval.

When the meeting ended, Azula made for the door, but Dr. Song called her name. She held back, as everyone walked out of the room. Dr. Song started stacking the chairs up, and wordlessly, Azula went to help her.

"It was good to see you sharing with the group today, Azula," Dr. Song said as she stacked up chairs and brought them to the corner.

Azula shrugged, putting her chairs on top of the doctor's stack. "Well, you keep telling me I need to open up. Guess I had a lot to say."

"I know. And you do well in our private sessions. It took some time, but you know how to open up. You just have to choose to let others in. I'm proud of you."

Azula shifted uncomfortably in place. It had taken months to unravel for the doctor, but she finally had. She hadn't even told Sokka all of the things she had told the doctor. For some reason, that thought made her sad. She had held herself back from him, so much, pushing him away...

She swallowed and put her hand in her pocket, feeling the blue stone there. For some reason, the feel of the smooth rock soothed her. It made her think of the bluebird, the warm sunlight in the kitchen yard, and the smell of baking breads. But most of all, and most inexplicably, it made her think of Sokka.

"Thank you, I guess."

"How are you?"

Azula knew what that meant. She took a deep breath and glanced at the door, but Wing had closed it behind her when she'd left. It was just the two of them.

"I nearly had a panic attack this afternoon, but I managed to head it off. I haven't had an attack in nearly a month."

"Good. And you're taking your medications?"

"Yes, every day," Azula said, nodding.

"And have you had any more hallucinations? No manic episodes?"

"No," Azula said, relieved. It had taken a few months for Dr. Song to diagnose what was wrong with her, and to find a medication and dosage that would help Azula gain some control over her mental illness. Azula had never known what was wrong with her. She'd had no name for it, no idea how to control it. But Dr. Song had.

 _Schizoaffective disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, anxiety attacks, and a tendency to self-harm._

She liked to repeat her diagnosis sometimes, to remind herself that it was real, that what was wrong with her had names and treatments. That she wasn't lost or broken. That...maybe she wouldn't ever be cured, but she could be stable. She could live as normal a life as she could.

Already she had seen a change, since the medication had started working. She no longer saw things that weren't there, or heard whispers. Her mood swings had stabilized. She was... Not better, not completely, but she felt like she had a handle on things. She felt like a real person.

That was what she wanted, most of all. She wanted to plant her feet and find herself somewhere in the chaotic swirl her life had become since her breakdown at age fourteen. She wanted to be Azula, whoever Azula was.

That was why she took her medications. It was why she talked to Dr. Song three days a week, and why she had finally agreed to come to the group therapy the doctor had put together. Song had told her that she would only get out of therapy what she put in, and Azula knew she was right.

She wanted to find her peace, somehow. Even if she never got it, she was willing to work for it.

"Good, that's good. How are you feeling after sharing today? I know that wasn't easy for you."

Azula rolled the stone in her fingers. "I shouldn't have said that to Pia."

"Why not? This group is about discussing how we feel, as honestly as possible. You were honest."

"Pia needs to believe she'll find strength in what she went through. She clings to that, who am I to tell her it's bullshit? We all have something we need to hold on to."

Dr. Song nodded, but looked thoughtful. "Pia is stronger than she thinks she is, and not because of what she went through. For what it's worth, I think the same of you, Azula. You say you don't feel strong, but what is strength, exactly? What does it mean to you personally? It might be completely different for Pia."

Azula chewed on her lip for a moment. "I don't know what it means."

"Then tell me this: if Pia clings to the belief that she'll find strength in her suffering...what is that you cling to, Azula?"

Azula's eyes flickered a little and she looked away.

Dr. Song touched her hand briefly, squeezing it. "Think about that for our next session."

Azula left, walking out of the doctor's office building and into the streets of Ba Sing Se. The hospital complex was massive, situated on a sprawling campus beside Ba Sing Se University. The night air was warm and full of laughter as college students wandered the shady streets around her. She felt very alone as she walked beneath the trees.

What did she cling to? What was she hoping to find? Herself? Peace? Forgiveness? Love?

Azula rolled the stone in her fingers, around and around and around, but no answers came to her.

 _Maybe,_ she thought sadly, _maybe I want it all?_


	4. Part I: Three

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

The taste of blood spread in his mouth with a salty tang and a blinding explosion of pain. His head reeled back, his vision swimming with little bursts of light. He staggered backward, shaking his head to clear his vision, blood dripping from his bottom lip.

His opponent took his momentary dizziness to throw another solid punch to his chin. He avoided it this time, raising his wrapped, taped fists to ward off the blow. His reflexes were too slow to stop the force of the punch though, and he was knocked back yet another step.

The sparks on his vision faded out like fog in the sunlight, and he blew out a breath, licking the blood from his lip.

"That all you got?" he said in a punchy voice, breathing hard as sweat dripped into his eyes and rolled down his bare chest.

His opponent didn't reply, not that he'd expected him to. Bohai did most of his talking with his fists. And his fists had a lot to say.

Bohai scowled beneath the dark bramble of his beard, his hawkish green eyes narrowed beneath a beetled brow. The man was a good two feet taller than he was, brawny and hirsute. There was a reason they called him Bohai the Bear.

And there was a reason he was undefeated in the ring.

Shouts came from the smoky stands around the ring, most of them directed at him. They screeched and threw taunts, their laughter hawkish and grinding. He pushed the sounds away, focusing on the Bear with eyes that weren't exactly tracking anymore.

He waited, dancing from foot to foot across the makeshift ring, beneath the burning oil lamp that illuminated it. People called out bets, jeered his name and seethed on all sides of the ring, waiting for the knockout blow to come.

The Bear was known for his knockout blows. His last ten bouts had ended with his opponents being carted off on stretchers, insensible and bleeding. One man had had a crushed clavicle. Another, a concussion.

He had no plans on going out like those other men.

His eyes narrowed on the Bear, looking for weaknesses, waiting, watching... The Bear lumbered forward, his massive, scarred fists lifting. He danced away from the Bear, keeping his distance, trying to find something, anything...

He found it when the Bear swung at him, even though he was too far away to hit. He danced out of the way of the blow, feeling the air whistle past his face as he did. The Bear growled something unintelligible and swung again, but came no closer to hitting him.

A smile curled his bloody lips.

 _You're favoring that left knee, aren't you?_

He danced away again, testing his theory. When the Bear lumbered at him, he saw the way he put down his left foot, with his heel barely touching. There was a limp there, maybe an old injury from another fight, maybe a pulled muscle.

It didn't matter. It was a weakness, and he meant to exploit it.

He let the Bear close on him again, the jeering and cheering growing louder, hands slapping the edges of the shoddily built ring on all sides. The Bear swung once more, but he ducked, swinging to the left and getting in a jab at the Bear's ribs. The blow didn't do much damage, but he managed to get behind the Bear as he clumsily tried to get his meaty body around.

His foot snapped out, hitting the Bear's left knee like a battering ram. The Bear cried out. He felt something crunch beneath his foot as he danced back out of reach again, just to see the Bear lumber at him, falter, and then sink to one knee, his face a mask of agony beneath his bramble of beard.

He didn't give the big man a chance to recover, spinning into a kick that snapped the Bear's head back. Blood burst from his broken nose and he slumped with a final, anti-climactic thud.

The jeering stopped for a moment as the crowd realized that their undefeated champion had just been knocked out. Then they went right back to screaming, pounding the ring, cursing him, or shouting his name.

The ringmaster, a greasy little man named Po, came sliding into the ring like a slug. He cupped the Bear's face, smacked it a few times and then took the man's pulse. A grim little smile twisted his rubbery lips as he looked up and nodded, then gestured for the healer waiting ringside.

Po stood and grabbed his hand, lifting it into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! By total knock out! THHEEEEEE BOOMERANG!"

The crowed cheered him as the healer and some helpers loaded the Bear onto a board and carried him off. The Bear was already stirring, looking punchy, his nose already turning black.

"My money," he said to Po, snatching his hand away and tearing his eyes away from the Bear as they carried him out.

"Of course," Po said slickly, reaching into the front of his grease-stained green vest. He pulled out a stack of Yuans bound tightly with a leather cord. "Five hundred Yuans, pretty boy."

"The prize for knocking out that bear in people clothes was for a thousand," he said, narrowing his eyes as he spat out a mouthful of blood onto the ring. "I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid."

"You know, you got a lot of nerve, kid," Po said, sniffing. Then he peeled off another stack of bills and shoved them at him. "Not a lot of sense, but a lot of nerve. I could use a man like you to fight regular for me."

"Not interested," he said, folding up the wad of money and vaulting over the ropes in one smooth jump. He landed with bent knees on the other side, straightened and started toward the exit. He didn't make it five feet when the doors burst open with a heavy bang. A group of black-clad men and women came pouring into the room.

"REPUBLIC CITY POLICE! THIS IS AN ILLEGAL FIGHT CLUB! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

"Shit!" he spat, shoving the money into his waistband and ducking back in the other direction. People were shouting, trying to find an exit as the police poured into the room. Metal zipped past his ear and caught hold of a man trying to climb over the rickety wooden seats, binding him and yanking him backward with a scream.

A woman in heels screamed to see him fly past her, and was knocked off of her feet by a chain around her ankle. She went zipped backward down the aisle and into the hands of one of the cops.

Another metal chain whipped past his face, but he ducked, rolling into a crouch. He had to get out of there. He couldn't be caught. There would be questions...

A lot of questions...

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

"You ain't takin' me, you pigs!" someone shouted, and bright flame bloomed up with a flash, blasting straight at one of the police officers. Something metal flashed between the officer and the flames, rising into the air like a shield. The Firebender put on more heat, bending a torrent of fire at the shield, but it remained steady and then started advancing forward.

The Firebender snarled, dug in his feet, but was no match for the wielder of the metal shield. The red-hot metal slammed into the Firebender and knocked him backward into a tangle of chairs. The metal shield cooled instantly, bent and then reformed into a rough pair of metal gloves that encased the Firebender's hands with a clang. Another strip slapped over his mouth.

"Get that one into the wagon!" a familiar voice said, her bare feet scuffing on the floor as she walked forward out of the shadows, her left hand rising, even as the Firebender was yanked off of his feet by the metal gloves on his hands. He hovered two feet off of the ground, his eyes rolling in his sockets.

 _Shit. Not her...anyone but her..._

"Yes, Chief Beifong," one of the officers said, taking control of the prisoner. The Chief of the police scowled and cocked her head to the side. Her blind eyes turned in his direction.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

He sidled along the front of the ring, as people shoved and jostled at him, trying to get away from the police officers spreading out in every direction.

"You! Lay down on your stomach and put your hands on your head! NOW! You're under arrest!"

Sokka glanced at the officer who had noticed him, groaning inwardly.

 _Well. This is going to fucking suck._

He pretended not to hear, sidling back along the ring again, trying to make for the door they'd carried the Bear through. There was another exit by the back door, and already the people closest to the back door had escaped through it. If he could just...

"HALT I SAID!"

Metal chains clanked in his direction, but he dived forward, rolling into a crouching run. The metal pinged on the hard stone floor with a flash of sparks. As he hit his feet, another chain caught his wrist, wrapping around it with a jolt that tossed him against the ring.

He cursed and whipped around, grabbing the chain and yanking the metalbender toward him. The cop dug his heels in, attempting to reel him in. Inch by inch, they fought each other. A fresh wave of sweat broke out over his chest and forehead as he strained, his wrist aching, fingers going numb. The chain bit into him.

"You're...under...arrest..." the cop huffed, but he gritted his teeth.

"Not today," he said and spun into the cop's insistent pull. The move was dangerous, showy, but stupid in most fights. He normally would never have used it, but the metalbender's concentration was on the chain. He had left himself open.

The spinning kick was nearly horizontal, a flurry of limbs and feet. His foot connected with the metalbender's face, much the same way it had the Bear's, only at an angle that took off some of the force of the blow. The metalbender cried out, falling back with a zip of the chain, his control on the metal momentarily loosening.

That was all the opening he needed. He slipped the chain and charged back toward the back exit.

He didn't make it.

* * *

It was near dawn when he was shoved into a metal chair in a little room that could best be described as depressing. Everything was metal or wood, from the floor to the ceiling. What little light there was came from a single shuttered lantern in the ceiling that gave off a sullen red glow. The table before him was metal and dented. He didn't appreciate the way the manacles on his hands lifted and connected to the metal table the moment he was seated.

He glanced over his shoulder at the two officers who had brought him in from the holding cells.

"Thanks, boys. You're doing a swell job," he cracked.

"Shut it," one of the officers snapped, slapping him on the back of the head. He was pretty sure that the officer was the same one had grappled with him; the bruise on his face was already a nasty black.

"Police brutality," he mumbled as he leaning back in the chair, his leg bouncing as he lifted his eyes to the woman seated before him on the other side of the table.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Tran. Leave us," she said, jerking her head toward the exit. The two officers grumbled and walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them. When they were gone she calmly clasped her hands on the table in front of her, her pale green eyes focused somewhere on the table between them. "Someone said you were the winner of the fight last night."

"I was."

"And you're aware that underground fight clubs are illegal in Republic City?"

"Some asshole made that law, if I recall. You could say I'm aware."

"They said you went by the name 'the Boomerang.' Clever."

"They give you any other name?"

"No. But I don't need one, do I?" she said softly, and lifted her face into the sullen red light. He could see the anger in her face, the barely checked rage.

Even though she couldn't see him, he felt the weight of her eyes on him, and looked down at his bruised and scabbed knuckles. Weeks of bare-knuckle fighting in the dirty underbelly of Republic City had left his hands a mess. He had been prowling the streets, from the illegal fight clubs, to back alley brawls, and in dive bars where the beer was cheap, and the faintest haze of opium rose from the basements dens beneath his feet.

He pulled a grimace, the dried blood on his lips cracking. His left eye was bruising. His bare chest was a mess of old bruises and knife fight scars. He tapped his finger on the metal table, waiting for her to say something, because he couldn't.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sokka?" Toph said softly, though he could still feel the heat of her anger. It wasn't just anger she was feeling though. He looked up at his best friend.

"I can't tell you that, Toph," he said, tapping on the table. "I want to, but I can't."

"That's not good enough, Sokka. Why the hell were you there last night? My men told me you're covered in stitches and bruises. What happened? Is this why you and Katara aren't speaking anymore?"

"Katara has nothing to do with this," he said quickly. "I told you, I can't explain."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the chief of police, that's why."

"I'm also your best friend."

"All the more reason to keep you out of this."

"If you think for one second I won't throw your ass into a holding cell until I get answers—"

"I want answers too, Toph. That's what I'm doing. Looking for answers. I'm close. I _know_ I'm close," he said with heat in his voice. Toph went still, her head cocking.

"Is this about the Smoke Demons?"

"What makes you think that? They're gone. Arrested, scattered, or dead."

"Yeah, that's what Zuko and Aang would like to think, but you and I are a lot smarter than that. Or maybe I am. The evidence that you're an idiot is starting to really pile up," Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest. She scowled at him through the curtain of her dark bangs. "There's no way they caught them all. Did you find a lead? Is that what this is about? Are you after someone?"

"I can't answer that, Toph."

"You _will_ answer me."

He sat back in the chair again. "I need a lawyer."

Toph laughed a little, an annoyed look on her face. "You don't need a damned lawyer. You need to get your head out of your ass. You were a city councilman, Sokka... If it gets out that you were at an illegal fight club, this could ruin you!"

"You think I give a shit? I'm not on the council anymore, Toph. I don't care—"

"Then what about Katara? What about Aang? How is it going to look if the Avatar's brother-in-law were caught doing something illegal? There's going to be reporters all over this story. If they find out you were there, that you were fighting... Aang doesn't need that, and neither does your sister! She's worried to death about you, you know. You won't talk to her—"

"It's for her own good."

"That's bullshit, Sokka! I know what you're going through, what with everything that happened to you in the Fire Nation. I know that was hard. I know you've been struggling. But you're driving everyone who loves you away. And you're _obsessed_ with the Smoke Demons."

"You said it yourself, they're not gone, not all of them, Toph. I can't just let it go!" he barked, clenching his fists on the table as he leaned forward. "I need answers! I need someone to pay for what happened in Rinchaka Falls!"

"What if there _aren't_ any answers, Sokka? Did you ever think of that? What if the only answer is that that crazy Firebender just blew up the goddamned town for kicks, just like he'd set fire to other places, other towns? You said so yourself. That was how he got his kicks. People died, and it was a tragedy, but you're seeing shadows where are none."

"I know what I know," he said through his teeth. "There's more to this than that. I know it, Toph."

She sighed. "Maybe there are Smoke Demons out there haven't been caught, but the people who pointed the Fire Bug at Rinchaka Falls are dead. They're _dead,_ Sokka."

"Lady Shura and her sons are dead, yeah. But I saw the Fire Bug after the explosion at that depot. I saw him. He had no idea what would happen. He had no idea what was in that depot. The man who should have known, the one who sent us to the village, was an agent named Baz. Why did he send us there? What was in that depot? I have no idea. It haunts me. I need to know!"

Toph rubbed at her lower lip with her thumb.

"Was this Baz arrested?"

"No. Lady Shura used Mai to kill him. Shura knew Mai was a double agent the whole time, remember? Anyone Shura had no more use for, she'd drop in Mai's lap. Mai thought she was taking out the Smoke Demons, but she was being used as an unwitting assassin. She killed Baz for what happened in Rinchaka Falls, but it was Shura's idea."

"I don't imagine that sits well with Mai."

Sokka laughed a little, thinking of the last time he'd seen Mai. "No, it doesn't."

"That leaves you with a lot of unanswered questions."

"And blood on my hands. And nightmares I can't shake. I have a lead, Toph. I have a small lead, someone who might know something about Rinchaka Falls. What I'm doing... I need to keep doing it, or I'll never get close to him. I may never get answers."

"Then let me help! I have the whole police force, detectives..."

"I can't get you involved in this, Toph. I'm sorry, but I can't. If I thought you could have helped me, I would have come to you before this, you know that. If this guy smells cops, I'll lose him."

"But you shouldn't do this alone."

"I'm not alone."

Her eyebrow lifted in question. "Who are you working with?"

"I can't tell you that. I wish I could, but I can't. Toph, please..."

Toph blew out a breath and rolled her neck, making it pop.

"You need me to drop all charges, and let you go."

"It would be helpful."

"I ought to throw your ass in a cell until you get some damned sense," Toph said, shaking her head. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"That's not the plan."

"It never is," Toph said darkly, and then shook her head. "Okay...I'll drop the charges—"

"—thank you—"

"—IF you go see your sister," Toph finished, lifting her dark brows. Sokka groaned and wiped his hand down his bruised face.

"She won't want to see me. Not after the last time."

"You're both stubborn asses, but trust me... Katara wants nothing but the best for you. She's worried sick about you. We all are. You haven't been the same since... Since _her._ "

Sokka stilled, his bruised and bloody hands clenching on the table, his chains clanking. "This isn't about her."

" _Please._ Everything you do is about her," Toph snorted and whipped her hand out. The chains unhooked from the table, and clattered as they fell from his wrists onto the metal table. He shook out his hands and rubbed at his wrists.

"I'm over her."

"And I'm the virgin queen of Ba Sing Se," Toph said, standing with a scrape of her chair legs on the floor. She put her hands flat on the table, and regarded him with her blind eyes that saw so much it could be unsettling.

Sokka scowled at her. This wasn't about Azula. It wasn't.

Azula was long gone, a memory, a ghost that haunted his dreams, who had left an aching void where she had once been. A void he'd tried to fill with booze, bruises and bare knuckles.

Sometimes he could even bring himself to believe the lie that he was over her, but only just. Sometimes... Sometimes he wanted nothing more than charge across the world, to storm the very walls of Ba Sing Se just to get her back...

 _But she was only mine that night..._

"It's not about her," he said heavily. "It's about answers."

"I hope you get them, Sokka, I do," Toph said with a sigh. "I just hope the price for those answers isn't too high. They're not worth your life. Nothing is worth that."

Sokka reached out and took his friend's hand, squeezing tightly. Toph squeezed it back and then shook her head.

"You're an idiot."

"I know," he said apologetically.

"If you get killed I will murder you," she said, and that knocked a laugh out of him. He wasn't used to laughing these days, and the sound was rusty and tired. But it was enough to put her at ease.

"I'll try not to."

"Good," she said, and let go of his hand. He watched as she went over to the door, and spoke with her officers on the other side. He watched her for a moment and then looked down at his bloody knuckles.

 _Not worth my life? You're wrong about that, Toph. It's worth more than that. Somewhere, there's someone who knows what really happened in Rinchaka Falls, and I intend to find them. Even if it kills me. I have to._


	5. Part I: Four

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

* * *

"All right, that's a no for the fish dish and a yes for the vegetarian," Fen mumbled as he made notes on the paper balanced on his lap. He scanned the menu and then glanced up at them with a satisfied look on his face. "Well, I think that's it. I'm scheduling a taste test for each dish next week, so you can get rid of anything you hate, and we can talk about substitutions, and finalize the menu."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Fen," Suki said, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "The chef has never let us down."

"I just want everything to be perfect for your big day," Fen said, putting his pencil and the menu back into his bag. "You appointed me as your wedding planner, and I intend to make it a day you won't forget."

Zuko smiled a little and reached over, taking Suki's hand. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Suki squeezed his hand and leaned into his chest, while he dropped the arm he'd draped over the back of the couch down onto her shoulder. Fen started to stand, but stopped, hesitating.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot, but I had a message from the Grand Sage. He said he regrets that he is unable to meet with us this week, but to try again next week," Fen said, glancing nervously at them both.

Suki's head lifted off his shoulder, and he saw her brows draw down as she frowned.

"He's been busy every time we've requested a meeting with him," Suki said carefully.

Fen fiddled with the strap on his leather satchel. "Yes, and the wedding date is drawing close. We need to work on the vows and the staging if we're to hold it at the Fire Sage Temple, with the Grand Sage presiding over the ceremony. That takes time...and... Well, I don't want to press the issue, but I've felt like he was ducking me."

"Why would he do that?" Zuko mused, rubbing Suki's shoulder. "Surely he has to know why we want to talk to him. Maybe he's just busy?"

"Too busy to speak to the Fire Lord? Not likely," Fen snorted, and then caught himself. He shot Zuko a guilty look. "But perhaps... I'll send him another message, shall I? A meeting for next week?"

"Yes, and please let him know how urgent it is, and that Suki and I are willing to come to the Temple if that will be more convenient for him. It's been too long since I've been to the Temple anyway," Zuko said calmly, although his gut was uneasy.

He and the Grand Sage were not exactly the best of friends, not since Zuko had granted gays the right to marry. The Grand Sage had been entirely opposed to it, and unfortunately Fire Nation law, and the laws of the temple, allowed the temple the right to refuse to marry anyone they liked, for whatever reason they chose. Zuko didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it. The government was not in the business of dictating anyone's religious beliefs.

No matter how backward they were.

And since government officials—judges, mayors, high-ranking military officers—were able to perform marriages outside of the temples, Zuko had conceded the Grand Sage his small victory. He hadn't liked it, but his hands had been tied.

Their feud over marriage equality was several years old now, and while things between himself and the Grand Sage weren't exactly warm, he'd thought things were at least cordial between them. He couldn't see why the Grand Sage would be avoiding him. The entire Fire Nation knew that he and Suki were getting married soon, surely the Sage knew why they wanted to speak to him.

"I'll send a messenger first thing in the morning," Fen said, nodding. "I'm sure his duties are the reason for his...uh...preoccupation."

"I'm sure it is," Suki mumbled, bouncing the leg she had crossed over the other. "Thank you, Fen."

"As always... My Lord," Fen said, bowing to Zuko, then to Suki. "Seneschal. Until the council meeting tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," Zuko said as his overworked secretary and wedding planner bowed out of their suite. The door closed behind him, leaving them both in the silence of their lushly appointed sitting room. Suki was staring at the floor, still bouncing her leg, and chewing on her bottom lip.

Zuko watched her bounce it for a moment and then reached over, putting a hand on her knee. She started, looking up at him guiltily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sukes..."

He lifted his brow, watching as she tugged on her bottom lip in that way that he loved. He knew her so well, and he could tell when something was bothering her. Suki saw the look on his face and sighed, lifting a hand to push her reddish brown hair out of her eyes.

"It's nothing, it's just... One of the girls heard something. Some highborn was... Well, they were saying the wedding wouldn't happen, that..."

Zuko frowned. "That what?"

"That I'm not high born enough, and that it was illegal for you to marry me," Suki said. "And maybe that's why the Grand Sage is ducking us."

Zuko laughed a little and pulled his arm around her, snuggling against her on the couch. "And since when were rumors in this palace ever correct?"

Suki shook her head. "It's not like it's not true, Zuko."

"It's not."

"I am low born!"

"Yes, you are. You're the sexiest little peasant I've ever seen, and I'm going to marry you," Zuko said, grinning as he leaned in to her ear. He landed a kiss on her temple, but she pushed back and gave him a Look.

"Stop trying to flirt with me, Zuko. I'm serious! What if it is illegal?"

Zuko's humor faded at the seriousness in her voice. He sat up and half-turned to face her on the couch, taking both of her hands in his. "Suki, where is this coming from?"

Suki looked down at their joined hands and shrugged. "I don't know. I just... This isn't the first time I've heard someone say it. And they're not the first person in this palace that has expressed concern over our marriage. The only thing anyone seems to agree on lately is that I'm not good enough for you."

"That's absolutely fucking bullshit," Zuko said. An icy thread of anger knifed through his guts at that. "Who's said that? One of the council?"

Suki's head shot up at that; he knew she could hear the anger in his voice. "No, no, it's not like that, Zuko, and what did I tell you about protecting me?"

"That you didn't need protecting from the nasty things people say about you, and that me getting angry and stepping in to stop it would just make it all the worse, because then they wouldn't learn to respect you?" he offered bitterly.

This was an old discussion. After they had announced their engagement, the rumor mill in the palace had gone to the extreme, with the nastiest, most vicious rumors and insults being hurled at Suki from every corner of his court. And, although less blatantly, from his council as well. They tried to tell him they only felt that way out of concern, or they said it was bad timing, or that he was young, but they still felt the need to voice their unasked for opinion and it angered Zuko, to put it mildly.

Zuko had reacted by blowing up when he'd found out, even threatening to replace his councilors. Suki had stopped him, insisting that he back down, that she could fight her own battles, and that she needed to earn their respect that way. She thought that if Zuko stepped in, she would appear weak, and that would make everything worse.

"I can protect myself, and they need to remember that. If you're fighting my battles for me, they'll think I'm hiding behind your power... And they'll never respect me. Or you for choosing someone you had to protect," she'd said.

Zuko wasn't so sure about that. He was pretty sure kicking every single person who had a negative thing to say about the woman he loved out of his palace was the way to handle it, but he respected Suki's need to defend herself. He knew she was strong enough to do so...he just didn't think she had to do it alone. He knew that if he ignored her wishes and stepped in like he wanted to, she would be insulted. And that might put friction between them.

Suki was fierce about her independence. It just one of the million things he loved about her... But it still went against every single one of his instincts to leave her to face the wolves alone.

He didn't like it, and she knew it, but he had agreed. So the rumor mill kept running, and all he could do was be there for when someone went too far. It helped that Suki wasn't the type of women who cared much about people saying bad things about her, especially when those things were untrue.

But she was still human. And some things cut deep, no matter how tough she was.

"I don't think there's anything I can do to earn their respect. At least not the ones who are most vocally against me marrying you."

"So then fuck those people," Zuko said heatedly. "Their opinions don't mean a damned thing. Not to me. And they never will."

"They're your people."

"My _people_ , the citizens of the Fire Nation, love you!" Zuko said heatedly. "They threw flowers at your feet when we visited that hospital last month, remember? And the children in that burn ward...they were more interested in seeing the beautiful future Fire Lady than me. They adored you. And when we launched that new ship? The crowd was chanting 'kiss! kiss!" at us, and they cheered for five minutes when we finally did. My people don't care that you're from the Earth Kingdom. _They_ don't care that you're not highborn, or a Firebender...or whatever else the asshole contingent is trying to throw in your face. They've accepted you."

"But there are people who don't want me to marry you, Zuko, and what if-"

"I have a pretty good guess about who those people are, Suki. Most of the nobles, and no few members of my council, wanted me to marry some Fire Nation girl...a girl they just happened to be related to. Daughters, nieces, granddaughters... They're angry because they couldn't weasel their way into the royal family, with all the prestige and favor that comes with it. No matter who I marry, they will hate her, because she's not the girl they picked out for me. It's not _you_ they're really angry with, Suki, it's me for not being a good little Fire Lord and falling for their chosen sacrifice."

Suki stared at their hands for a moment. "I know that, Zuko. It's just... What if it is illegal?"

Zuko laughed a little. "It's not. There's no law saying that the Fire Lord has to marry a Fire Nation citizen, and there's nothing that says he or she has to be highborn, or a Firebender. Or, thanks to me, of the opposite sex. I had Fen look it up back when I was rewriting the marriage equality laws. I didn't like the idea of not being able to marry anyone I wanted to. Turns out, there's nothing to worry about."

Some of the anxiety eased out of Suki's face and she looked up at him, still worrying her lip between her teeth. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. They can't stop me from marrying you, Suki. And if anyone tries, I will burn them. Alive. Screaming. Over the course of several days."

Suki laughed a little and the rest of her anxiety melted away. "I believe you would."

"You should. I love you, you know. Besides, if they'd pull their heads out of their asses they would realize that I'm the one marrying above my station."

Suki sighed gustily. "That's true. I'm too good for you."

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch on."

"You're lucky I find dorks sexy," Suki said, smiling that bright smile that showed off the dimples in her cheeks. It warmed Zuko straight to his toes and he leaned in and kissed her. He meant it to be a playful kiss, but almost immediately it turned into something a lot more carnal. Suki threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down across her body. He settled over her on the couch, kissing her deeply. She had one hand in his long hair, the other rubbing his back.

He hummed his pleasure against her sweet-tasting lips and felt fire course through him when her tongue flicked against his. Yes, this was right. This was where he wanted to be, always. With this woman, this amazing, smart, funny, beautiful woman...

They made love on the couch, too wrapped up in each other to move to the bedroom. When Suki arched into him, taking all of him, he smiled softly, staring into her hazy blue eyes, watching in rapt fascination as she found her climax. She shook and shivered beneath him, clutching him to her.

"I love you," Zuko whispered she stroked his lower back, her hips lifting into the gentle rock of his own, taking him in deep and slow.

"I love you, too..." she said, pulling him down into her arms, into her warm, supple body. And then he was lost. In her, in bliss...in the feeling of knowing exactly where he belonged. When he was close, he started to pull out, but she stopped him, drawing up her legs and holding him inside of her. "Don't... I need..."

But he knew. He kissed her hard, taking her in commanding strokes as she kissed him back, urging him on until, with a tremble and a rough moan that spilled across both of their lips, he came inside of her warm, grasping body.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes again as she worked her hips forward and back, the look on her flushed face sated. She rubbed his lower back as he trembled above her, the last of his orgasm shivering through his system. Then he fell into her arms again, suddenly boneless.

He felt Suki's mouth land on his neck immediately. She nibbled on his flesh, finding his pulse point as he lay there atop her in a state of stupid, hazy bliss. She worked his neck with her teeth and tongue while he groaned and trembled, the sweat cooling on his back. She hit a particularly sensitive spot that made his cock twitch and harden inside of her. Zuko breathed out, pushing his head into her sweaty hair.

He licked a droplet of sweat off of her neck and then whispered in her ear, "If you don't stop that I'm going to fuck you again."

"Oh no..." Suki said, a pout in her voice. "What a shame."

And she lifted into him, hard, taking him to the hilt again. Zuko growled and slammed his mouth to hers, cutting off the laugh that bubbled up out of her.

He took her again, both of them clinging to each other, covered in sweat. They came together the second time, and he didn't pull out of her again. She bit her lip, her head tilting back on the cushion as their bodies gave, crashing against one another.

" _Fuck me_ ," Zuko breathed and collapsed on top of her again. He pulled out of her this time, his ear pressed to her chest so that he could hear her racing heart. She laughed and stretched beneath him, cat-like.

"I just did..." she said. "Twice."

"You...sound very pleased with yourself," he said, lifting his head to stare at her through the strands of his long, tangled hair. Suki reached out, pushing at the mess with a laugh.

"I am," Suki said, cupping his face as he rested his chin between her breasts. Her smile turned a little shy, and she bit down on her lip again. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Made love?"

"No...you shouldn't come inside of me. Not until after we're married. What if I got pregnant?"

He grinned lazily, the thought making him feel incredibly, stupidly hopeful. "What if you did? But, you're still taking moonflower..."

"I am, but it doesn't always work."

"Well, you were the one who didn't want me to pull out. So greedy..." he said with a grin and kissed the slope of one creamy white breast.

She flushed prettily. "Sex-brained me makes poor decisions, you know this. Besides, if I got pregnant before the wedding, that could cause a lot of problems, the least of which is my dress not fitting right, and my mother murdering you in your sleep."

He thought a moment and then grimaced. "I can see your point. Next time we'll be more careful, moonflower or no moonflower."

"Good, and don't listen to me if I say otherwise, no matter how close you are."

"Yes, Seneschal. I solemnly swear to cum on your stomach from now on," he said with a grin, propping himself up across her, his hair falling forward over both of their faces. Suki smiled and sighed beneath him.

"See that you do, Fire Lord Zuko."

They stared at one another for a moment, as Zuko thought about what it would be like if he did get her pregnant tonight. The chances were incredibly slim, but they were there, and he found the idea incredibly intoxicating.

There was so much opposition to their wedding. Too much. And it bothered him, no matter what he said to her. It bothered him most to stand back and let her face the dissenters alone. He was going to snap eventually, and he knew that she knew that. Maybe she'd forgive him. He hoped so. One thing he knew for certain: he was going to marry Suki. Eventually, they would get pregnant. Maybe not this year, or even the next, but...eventually...

He wanted that life with her. It was all he'd ever wanted from the moment he'd realized he was head over heels in love with her. From that moment on, there had never been anyone else in his future, and he'd known it, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it. It was why he hadn't been able to get over her, even though she had still been dating Sokka. The more he'd resisted it, the harder he'd fallen...until he hadn't been able to hide it.

It was why those rumors about them had started in the first place, after all. It was why he'd kissed her, when she'd nearly died trying to save him from an assassin. It was why he'd had eyes for no one else at that stupid ball his council had thrown. Nearly a thousand beautiful girls...and the only woman he'd wanted had been the only woman he shouldn't have wanted at all.

And yet... Yet here they were.

"You make me happy," he said seriously. "Did you know that?"

"Do I?" Suki mused, showing her dimples again. "Well, it's mutual."

"You make me want to give you the world."

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "The world, huh? I'm pretty sure there was a really long war about why it would be a bad idea to try."

"Yes, but this would be for love, not power."

"Makes all the difference, I suppose. What would I do with the world?"

"You? I have no doubt you'd make it a better place. Don't think I didn't hear about the Fire Lady's Bread."

Suki flushed again. "That was supposed to be a surprise for the wedding!"

"I wasn't snooping around, I promise. Guo told me. I think he thought I already knew about it."

"Most likely he thought you would disapprove and stop me," Suki said, the smile sliding off of her lips.

"Well, he miscalculated. I think it's brilliant, and I matched your donation with one of my own from the crown's coffers. I was going to tell you over dinner...but...well..." Zuko said, gesturing to their naked bodies as he sat up and sank back onto the couch. Suki sat up too, her lips twisting.

"Thank you, but..."

Zuko grabbed his shirt off of the floor and laid across his lap, watching as Suki curled her legs up, clawing at her tangled hair. "But...you wanted to feed all of the children of the Fire Nation with your own money?"

"It's not _my_ money, it's the crown's money. _Your_ money," she said firmly, while he grinned. "Someone's money, but not mine."

"It's the Fire Lady's fund, and you're going to be the Fire Lady, Suki. So it belongs to you."

"And what am I supposed to do with two million Yuans a year? Spend it all on jewels? And pretty dresses?" she grumped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have dresses. I have jewels. And I can't wear any of them while I'm working, so they're useless."

The Fire Lady's stipend had come as a shock to Suki, and she'd loudly been declaring that she didn't need that much money...or any at all, ever since. She had insisted that the wage she earned as Seneschal was more than enough to cover any of her needs.

"Some Fire Ladies spend it on that," Zuko said with a shrug. "And some do charity work. Every year my mother donated a portion to the Fire Sage Temple, a local theater company, and a school. I donate a portion of my money to charities as well, because of her example. The money is yours, Suki...and you can spend it however you want it."

"Well, I _don't_ want it," she said hotly. "And we're spending so much on the wedding already... It feels wrong when there are children out there starving, and I just thought if they could all have a decent meal, well that's not so bad, is it?"

"No, it's not a bad thing at all," Zuko said, smiling at her. "That's why I told Guo we would be making it a regular thing, and to allocate funds for the project. With the seed money from your stipend and the money I'm donating, we should be able to get it off of the ground, and keep it running."

Suki's face lit up at that. "Are you serious? I thought we'd only have enough to provide bread and some cakes or fruit for each child for a week as a sort of gift for the wedding...but this... Zuko..." She rubbed at her eyes while he fought the urge to launch himself on her again, to taste the smile hovering on her lips, to feel her joy surge into him.

"The truth is, it's something I should have thought of a long time ago, Suki. But...well, I don't know why I didn't. I mean, I know there are people who go hungry in the Fire Nation, children among them. It's not like I didn't know it, but it never occurred to me to do something so direct about it. But you did. That's how I know you're going to be a good Fire Lady. Probably a better Fire Lady than I am a Fire Lord. No, _definitely_ better," he said warmly, as Suki scooted across the couch and settled across his lap.

She was still naked, and warm with sweat from their lovemaking. He caressed her back, and spread his hand on her waist as she leaned in and kissed him long and hard.

"Thank you," she said when she pulled back.

"It was your idea and a damned good one, too. So thank _you._ "

"Can the crown afford it?"

"Baby, the Fire Nation successfully ran a war for a hundred years. Wars are very profitable. We can afford it and then some. Like I said, it's something I should have thought of a long time ago."

"Well, now you don't have to get me a groom's gift," she said smugly.

"Oh, no! This doesn't count!" Zuko said with a laugh. "I'm still getting you something extravagant, something just for you and you can't stop me!"

Suki blew out a breath, making her hair fly out of her sweat-reddened face. "You Fire Nation types with your stupid money and your stupid gifts..."

"The groom's gift isn't stupid, it's a gift of love."

"If you love me, you won't get me anything. Or at least let me get you something, too."

"You said yes when I proposed, that's all the gift I need."

Suki rolled her eyes. "We don't have this tradition in the Earth Kingdom. Brides have a dowry, which they give to their husbands."

"What's in this dowry?"

"Things for a household... Dishes. Material, usually. Some jewelry. Maybe family heirlooms. Livestock. A bride saves up her entire life to present a good dowry."

"Do you have a dowry?"

Suki laughed. "No, I don't. I was a Kyoshi Warrior. We're not allowed to get married while we wear our paint, and it just never seemed like a priority to put together a dowry while Sokka and I were dating, so I never did. And you have plenty of dishes and livestock."

Zuko frowned. "Is that why you left the Warriors? So we could marry? You never told me."

"No, I left because we were going to get each other killed if I was your bodyguard," Suki said with a laugh. "But...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about the possibility of marrying you when I made my decision. You hadn't asked me yet, but I thought, perhaps..."

"And you were right."

"I was. I'm still a Warrior, though. We never stop being Warriors. We're just not considered on active duty, so to speak."

"Good, I don't want you to ever give up something you love just to be with me. I'm not worth that."

Suki's face softened a little and she twirled his hair around her finger.

"You're sweet, but that's a Kyoshi tradition. Warriors who wish to marry and start a family cannot devote themselves to protecting the island, too...at least, that's the tradition. I've never completely agreed with it, but that's the way it is. That's why most of us are so young when we serve."

"Traditions are important, but I agree with you. Just because you're married doesn't mean you can't be a warrior. Does the island need that much protecting?"

"Asks the guy who burned down my village," Suki said dryly. Zuko colored.

"Okay, good point," he mumbled. "But is it a huge problem?"

"It is, actually. Kyoshi is a small island and we're separated from the mainland, so there's no Earth Kingdom protection to speak of. We get pirate raids every spring, and even with the Warriors patrolling the island constantly, they still do a lot of damage. That's why the Warriors were formed, because we had to protect ourselves. We may as well not even be a part of the Earth Kingdom for all they take notice of us."

Zuko blinked at that and then smiled. Suki tilted her head, her eyes narrowing.

"What's that look about?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, and then he kissed her. "Nothing at all."

But his mind was whirring.


	6. Part I: Five

Sokka winced as he opened the door, the knuckles on his right hand splitting open again. He closed the door behind him and walked into the dingy little apartment, flexing his hand and letting his mind roll over the conversation he'd had with Toph at the police station.

Go see his sister? Spirits, he'd rather stick a firework up his ass and go for a ride to the moon than go see Katara. Not after their last fight.

He limped over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of saki out of the cabinet. Uncorking it, he took a swig and coughed. Then he drank some more. By the time he'd downed half of the bottle, the ache in his ribs was fading into a warm ache. The hot memory of his last fight with Katara, however, couldn't be banished by the alcohol.

When she'd rescued him from his depressed isolation in the Southern Water Tribe, they had both been so sure that he'd just needed a change in location, and someone there to help him pick up the pieces of his shattered life. He'd tried. For a month, he'd tried.

He'd gone back to work at the Council for a week, but found that he couldn't settle into the mundane work anymore. Republic City had moved on without him. Katara had taken on the duties of the Council, representing the Water Tribe in his place, and she had done a better job than he ever had.

He was man enough to admit that, even if Katara had tried to tell him the city needed him. It hadn't. No one had needed him.

The entire world had moved on without him. Nothing seemed important anymore. It was like someone had pulled out his guts and replaced his insides with straw.

He'd left Republic City a man and he'd come back a shadow. It was Azula, it was the fight, what he'd gone through, and it was the answers he had never gotten about what had really happened in Rinchaka Falls. They were too much.

He'd put on his bravest face. He'd tried to get back to normal, for Katara's sake if not his own, but it hadn't worked.

He'd turned back to the booze. Back to his darkest inclinations.

Katara hadn't been able to stand it. And she hadn't been able to drag him back to the light. The last time he'd seen her, she had told him to get his shit together, or never darken her door again. He knew she'd meant it. He'd been a drunken mess. Angry. Broken. Scarred.

Some part of him knew that Katara blamed Azula for what had happened, but he knew she was wrong. He'd kept it together for Azula in the aftermath of Rinchaka Falls. The moment she'd left, he'd fallen to pieces. He had been strong for her.

Now?

Now he was...

He didn't even know what he was. A man who wanted answers. A man willing to forsake everything in the pursuit of the truth. Even if it killed him.

He felt, rather than heard, someone moving behind him. Instantly, he turned in place, lifting the half-empty bottle of saki, preparing to bash his attacker in the skull. A hand came up, stopping the bottle inches from her face.

Sokka found himself staring into a pair of familiar eyes, topaz and narrowed with determination. Heavy black bangs fell like a heavy curtain over her face, and cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her mouth narrowed as the saki dripped to the floor at their feet. She jerked the bottle out of his hands, sniffed the rim, and then drained the bottle dry.

"Mai," Sokka breathed, something in him loosening. "I didn't know you were back."

"I'm not," she said wearily. "I came into the city in disguise. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Leave a hot situation?"

"A few bodies. Things got out of hand," she said, walking past him and grabbing another bottle out of the cupboard, this time of rice whiskey. She didn't bother with a glass, but pulled the stopper and down half of it the same way he had.

He and Mai had the same coping mechanisms about certain things, it seemed. He'd discovered that a few months ago, when she'd come to him. Apparently, Mai had also had a hard time letting go of the things she had seen and done as the unwitting assassin of the Smoke Demons. She had as many unanswered questions as he did, and a lot of anger she was barely hiding beneath that calm veneer.

Sokka had never known her very well, and over the last couple of months, he was starting to think he never would. She was inscrutable, and she surprised him with her strength. Where he had fallen apart, she had become focused. She was the one who had helped him find some semblance of a mission.

"And did you find out what you went there to find?" he asked, taking the bottle from her and swigging deeply. It burned all the way down and made his eyes water the way the saki hadn't. This was pure rotgut, and he only drank it when he wanted to black out. Apparently, Mai felt the same way.

She took the bottle back and took a hard drink. "I did."

"The Fire Sage Temple?"

"The one you and Azula burned to the ground."

"She told me it was a thousand years old," he said bitterly.

Burning that temple had been one of the things he had regretted most about his time as a Smoke Demon. He and Azula had done terrible things, playing along with the Smoke Demons just to botch an assassination attempt on Zuko. Often their contacts never told them why they were being told to do something. It was part of their allegiance to the Smoke Demons that they were never to ask, only to follow orders.

The Smoke Demons hadn't liked disloyalty. Any rebelliousness was quickly quelled by an assassin's knife in the dark. Very often, Mai had been on the other end of that knife.

Too often, he thought darkly, watching her drinking and pretending she wasn't as fucked up as he was.

"At least that old, probably older," Mai said, walking over the ragged couch and sitting down with more elegance than he possessed. He followed her, flopping down in exhaustion. He kicked out his feet and threw his arm over the back of the couch.

The room was dark, save the light slanting in from the dusty window. The sun was just coming up. It was going to be a hot day, he could already feel it in the stuffy air inside the little apartment. This was Mai's place, her secret hideout in the Dragon Flats Borough. She'd given Sokka a key.

Truth be told, he spent more time there than at his fancy apartment downtown. He rarely went there anymore. It didn't suit him. He was shocked that it ever had.

This place felt more like home.

Besides, his cover meant that he couldn't be seen going to former Councilman Sokka's apartment all of the time. He was supposed to be a thug, a street fighter named Ran. This place fit Ran more than it did Sokka.

"So what did you find out?"

Mai sank back against the couch, slumping, her bangs in her eyes. She rolled the bottle in her fingers. "I don't have any proof, but I think the Fire Sages knew about Lady Shura's plans for the Fire Nation."

Sokka leaned his head back and stared up at the cracked plaster on the ceiling.

"Fuck."

"Yeah. That was my reaction," Mai said, taking another drink. "I think they knew, the higher ups at least, and maybe they threatened to expose the plot. Or maybe they wanted to take over the Fire Nation themselves. I have no idea. I can't even speculate yet. I have another lead."

Sokka rubbed at the old scar on his forehead. It still ached sometimes.

"So they had us burn down the Temple to send the Fire Sages a message?"

"It's the working theory," Mai said tiredly. He reached out and grabbed the bottle. He took a drink and then another. Mai kicked off her shoes and rolled her neck. "My contact was a maid in Osamu's house. She overheard him and the Grand Sage arguing one evening. Specifically, she heard him say that the Fire Sage Temple wouldn't go along with 'it', that they had other plans for Fire Lord Zuko."

"Great," Sokka intoned. He took another drink. "The plot thickens."

"If it gets any thicker, we may not be able to untangle it," Mai said sourly. "We pull one thread and another one appears. Who knew Lady Shura was so good at keeping secrets?"

"It's always the ones you least expect," he said and gestured to Mai. "You don't seem like the secret assassin type, but here you are."

"And you don't seem like the depressive asshole type either, but here you are."

Sokka grinned at her, and it was grim and a little bloody. His lip was split and still bleeding sluggishly. He lifted the bottle at her. "To Lady Shura."

"May she rest in pieces," Mai said and then watched as he took a drink. She eyed his split lip and the broken skin on his knuckles. "You've been fighting again?"

"Yeah. I won this one, right as the cops burst in. Toph...uh... She arrested me."

Mai's face paled. "She did what?"

"She didn't realize it was me at first, but we had it out and she let me go. She knows I'm doing something. Investigating Rinchaka Falls."

"And she's okay with that?"

He blew out a breath and laughed bitterly. "No! Toph's not an idiot. But she trusts me. She knows I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have a reason."

"Revenge isn't a reason, Sokka," Mai said, and he looked at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "And it's not going to bring you peace."

"This isn't revenge. I want answers. You know that," he said hotly, shaking his head. "And what about you? What are you doing, running off chasing wild leads? What are you hoping to do?"

"Redemption is not revenge," she said quietly. "I need to know who I was killing for, and why. And if any of them were truly innocent. It's not about getting even. It's about getting the truth."

"Same for me. Someone out there knows something, and I can't sit back and not at least try."

Mai stared at him for a long moment. She reached out and touched his leg and he put his hand over hers, squeezing. "You're as fucked up as I am, Sokka."

He stared back at her, something passing between them for a hot moment. It wasn't the first time, and he had no idea what it meant. A part of him was intrigued enough to see where that path lead, the other was too exhausted and heartbroken to even want to try.

Still... It was an interesting thought.

"Yeah, well... You're the only one who can stand me these days."

Mai's teeth snagged her bottom lip and she looked away from him. "And you're my only friend in the world right now. Spirits, that's depressing."

She took the bottle and drained it, then held it to her lips. "Tell me it's working?"

"I think it is," Sokka said with certainty. "I'm making a name for myself as a good fighter. I beat the Bear, and he's top ranked in the street fights. If the Master's looking for another thug to hire, it'll be me."

"And you can't get to him any other way?"

Sokka stared off into space. He'd been spending the last several months at the street fights in his Ran persona, winning fights, trying to catch the attention of a powerful man whom everyone called the Master. The Master was a high level agent. Mai had found proof that the Master had been working as a recruiter for the Smoke Demons. He had worked with Baz, in particular, the Smoke Demon who had sent him and Azula to Rinchaka Falls, the village that had exploded around them.

That had been no ordinary explosion. Sokka knew something had happened there, something that shouldn't have happened. He just didn't know what.

What had been in that warehouse? Why had they been sent to blow it up? Had Baz known what was in it? Had Lady Shura?

The only one left alive who might know was this man called the Master, who had escaped the fiery end that had come for the Smoke Demons. They had always been sure that not everyone involved in the plot had been caught. Mai had made it her mission to find the ones who had escaped justice, and she'd ferreted out more than one agent in the past year.

Some she had put to the knife and left as a warning. Others...

Well, Sokka doubted anyone would ever find their bodies. Mai was good at what she did. And she scared the shit out of him sometimes.

Sometimes, he was pretty sure Mai scared the shit out of herself, too.

The Master was powerful. He had money and a collection of highly skilled bodyguards that made it nearly impossible to get close to him. The only way was to infiltrate his organization. Sokka was doing it the hard way.

"No. I've looked at his organization from every angle. The only time he lets outsiders in is when he recruits them himself. He brings them in, and when they owe him everything they have, they dare not betray him. He killed the last man who betrayed him, and made an example of him. He's not a man to cross. The only way I'm getting into his good graces is by being the thing he wants most."

"A good fighter. Someone he wants watching his back."

"Precisely. I don't know how long this might take, but I have to try."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"That's what Toph said."

"She say anything else? Did you tell her about me?"

"No, but she knows I'm working with someone. Mostly she told me to go see Katara," he said heavily, glancing at Mai, who rolled the empty bottle in her hands again. He was starting to feel the alcohol now, and the warmth of it rolled through him, numbing the hard edges that never seemed to really go away anymore.

He wondered if he'd drunk enough to banish the nightmares. It was getting harder and harder to get drunk enough to make them go away completely. He stilled tried, though. Anything was better than waking up screaming, the smell of burning flesh in his nostrils, and the memory of children's bodies burning seared into his brain for all time. He couldn't live with what he'd seen. He refused to accept even the memory of it.

"You should go see your sister," Mai said wearily. "I'd go see my brother, if I could."

"Tom-Tom's different. He doesn't scream at you and tell you to get your life together. He's a ten-year-old. He still looks up to his big sister."

But Mai's face fell. "He wouldn't if he really knew me."

"Mai..."

She wiped at her eyes, even though he hadn't seen any tears, and squared her shoulders. "Go see yours sister. She yells at you because she loves you. If something happens to you, it'll kill her."

"I know. You know, she's always been a much better person that I am. Even as kids. She cares so much. About me. Our family. Aang. Strangers. Her heart is so big."

Mai reached out and touched his face, making him turn toward her again. "I think it runs in the family. You're all a bunch of do-gooders. It makes me sick. And your sister married the biggest do-gooder of all. Gross."

He swiped her hand away and laughed rustily. "Shut up."

She chuckled a little and then sighed, sinking her head onto his shoulder as he sat back against the couch. Sokka leaned his head on hers, feeling tired to the bone.

"Fine. You and Toph win. I'll go see Katara. We'll probably fight again."

"Definitely."

They sat like that for a long moment, and he felt exhaustion clawing at him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. Finally, he asked, "Is Zuko still in danger from the Fire Sages, you think? Should we tell him?"

"I don't know," Mai said. "This could be nothing, after all. Who knows? They could have been discussing marrying Zuko off. I may be making assumptions here."

Sokka blew out a breath and dropped his arm to her shoulder. She didn't throw it off. "Speaking of which, did you hear the big news?"

Mai turned her head and glared at him beneath her bangs and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I heard. It's all anyone is talking about. It's not like either of us are surprised. A blind man could have seen it coming. You and I called it years ago."

"Yeah," he said, his hand straying to her hair. He stroked it a little, and she didn't stop him from doing that either. "But we don't have to like it either."

"I think you're forgetting, I broke up Zuko like three years ago. I'm over him."

"I'm over Suki too."

"Just like you're over a certain princess who shall remain nameless?" Mai said acidly, causing him to flinch. "You never talk about her. Either of them."

"What's to talk about? Suki's getting married to your ex-boyfriend, and Azula is in Ba Sing Se. I'm over both of them."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she shot at him, sitting back and leveling her no-nonsense glare at him. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Mai laughed and shook her head knowingly. "Spirits. If you want to sleep with me, just fucking say it."

Sokka stared at her, and she stared right back, challenge in her eyes. He licked his lips and looked away.

"Mai..."

But Mai had looked away too, staring at her hands. "I'm tired of sleeping alone."

There was a hitch in her voice, a sadness, and a loneliness that he felt only too well. Sokka reached out and touched touched her chin, tilting her face up so that he could meet her level gaze again.

"Me too. I'm just..."

"It's just solace, Sokka. I'm not asking you to love me." She brushed his hand aside and stood. "I'm not her. I don't need that."

Sokka swallowed and looked up at her. "Everyone needs that."

"Not me," she said firmly, and his heart broke a little at the sadness in her voice. He didn't believe that she believed that, but maybe she'd convinced herself she had.

"Mai."

"Let's just both stop pretending we don't need this. I'm so sick of pretending," Mai said bitterly. Sokka stood and faced her. Mai's thin body trembled a little as he reached forward and took her hand. Her fingers were cold as they gripped his.

"Mai..."

"It's just sex, Sokka. It doesn't mean anything."

Sokka leaned in and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and he found himself wrapped up in her arms. She kissed him back, and found himself turning her toward the door of her room. It was a few short feet beyond that to her bed.

They undressed each other in a fervor, their hands and mouths lingering on each other, giving each other what they both desperately needed. And when he finally entered her, Mai cried out and clutched at him, her nails sharp in his back.

He took her, hard, and fast, and she took him as well. She'd been right. He'd needed this, and he knew she had too. Did it mean anything?

He didn't know.

Afterwards, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Sokka stared up at the ceiling, his mind a million miles away. All he could think about was another woman, a woman with honey eyes, and red lips, telling him she loved him.

Mai rolled away from him in the bed and he let her go. He felt cold and alone again.

But he didn't dream that night.


	7. Part I: Six

**Chapter Six:**

"Azula," a familiar voice said from the doorway of the Jasmine Dragon. Azula turned, her heart in her throat, only to find herself staring deep into a pair ice-blue eyes more familiar than her own. He stood framed in the doorway, tall, broad-shouldered, solid and breathtakingly handsome.

"Sokka," she whispered, the tray in her hands tumbling to the floor and crashing at her feet. She ignored it. Ignored everything but the man in the doorway, staring at her like a man dying of thirst. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't live without you anymore," he said, and crossed the distance between them in three long strides. She found herself being pulled into his arms, the familiar smell of him hitting her like a memory made flesh. He was warm and hers. His fingers sank into her hair and she found herself balling her fingers into the front of his thick furred vest, her heart in her eyes.

"I missed you so much," she breathed, and then...

Then he was kissing her, his mouth warm and gentle on hers, his taste like fire and ice as it soothed the hurt places inside of her. She clung to him, her head spinning, tears spilling from her eyes...

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and kissed her again...

"Miss? MISS!" an exasperated voice said, breaking through Azula's daydream with a huff. Azula blinked away the fantasy and looked up from her half-hearted wipe down of the table she'd just bussed. One of her regulars, the fussy old Madam Miyura and her gaggle of old biddies, met her gaze and rapped impatiently on the side of her teacup with her spoon.

The sound rattled her nerves and she grimaced, standing up straight and slapping the cloth onto the table with a wet _fwap!_ She tried to smile, but the expression was mostly a grimace, like a dog just before it bites someone.

"Can I help you?" she said between her teeth, trying to calm her jangled nerves. She reached into her pocket and felt the little blue stone. She rolled it in her fingers and tried to breathe. Madam Miyura tilted her head at her and gestured to the table.

"We'd like our bill, Miss."

"Of course," she said and turned to go toward the till.

"My, the service is slow today," one of the old hens sniped.

"It's that girl. She's not right in the head, you know. I've heard things. She's touched."

"Mmmhmm, the look in her eyes. She's crazy, mark my words. And dangerous."

"Bless Iroh's heart for taking her in. He's a saint. My husband and I wouldn't put up with a girl like that, not in my household. Unstable! Who knows what she might do?"

"Yes, where is my Irohkins?" Madam Miyura said as Azula, her hands shaking, looked up from tallying out the final total of their bill. She could practically do the sums in her sleep: they ordered the same thing every single day, without fail. As she looked up, she caught Madam Miyura craning her neck, trying to see into the kitchens, where Iroh was humming his favorite tune and making fresh jam for tomorrow's jam tarts. The whole tea shop smelled like tart, ripe berries, and it made Azula's mouth water.

"Probably doing all the work himself. You know, that man needs a wife to help him out," one of Miyura's friends said, wiggling her beringed fingers at the plump Madam who ruled over their table like the queen of a very small, very sad, very gossipy kingdom.

"Well, one mustn't get their hopes up," Miyura said, fluffing her large poof of hair and smiling simperingly. "But if I had my way..."

"What is it about my uncle that turns old women into morons?" Azula snorted, ripping the bill off the roll of parchment and bringing it over to the table. Lady Shura had started an entire assassination coup and formed a massive rebel network of spies, murderers, and saboteurs, all in an effort to get Iroh to marry her.

Of course, the chance at being crowned Fire Lady and her sons as Fire Lord after her had been a pretty important factor, but Azula suspected Iroh's hand in marriage had been the particularly juicy cherry on top of Shura's little regicidal pastry.

Compared to that, she supposed Madam Miyura's pathetic attempts at capturing her uncle's affections were pretty laughable.

Still.

She didn't really get the appeal. She doubted Madam Miyura would be so hot for her uncle if she had to smell his feet after a particularly long day on the job. Lady Shura, too, might have rethought her life choices if she ever went to the bathroom after he did.

"Here," she said shortly, slapping the bill down on the table.

Madam Miyura tutted at her and scooped up the bill as she turned to walk back to her abandoned rag. "Oh, wait, wait, wait... Young lady, you've made a mistake!"

Azula lifted an eyebrow and turned in place. "Excuse me?"

"Our bill. It's wrong. You've charged us for five cups of black tea and five honeycakes, but we're only four today. Poor Ming-na was sick today and couldn't join us."

Azula looked around the table, realizing with a grudging start that the old witch was right. There were only four of them. They were so loud, both visually and aurally, she just hadn't noticed one of them was missing. "Oh. I'll correct that for you."

She took the bill back and turned to walk away, but heard one of them whisper in a very loud voice that carried, "She probably overcharged us on purpose. I bet she does it all the time, and pockets the profits."

"Someone should tell Iroh."

"Perhaps he'll fire her!"

"Oh, drama!"

"Yes, I should tell my sweet darling Iroh what kind of criminal he's got working for him. Goodness knows getting rid of her would speed up the service tremendously."

Azula crumpled up the old bill and quickly redid it, her face burning, blood boiling. She slipped her hand into her pocket and rolled the blue stone around in her fingertips, but it didn't help. She could hear the old women whispering loudly about her.

She knew they knew that she could hear them.

Once upon a time, she would have put them in their place. Probably with a handful of fire and a pointed threat meant to terrify them into running and screaming from her.

Now.

Now she had to play nice. She was learning to be better person. A more stable person. She could be calm. Rational. She could let little things like harmless out biddies gossiping loudly about her just roll off of her back. Because she was better than the sick, satisfying urge to light them on fire that welled in her.

It was an intrusive thought, but she clung to it hard, imagining how their stupid, ugly kimonos would go up bright bluebell flames with one well-aimed shot from her fist. That would shut them up.

Even as she thought it, the brush trembling in her fingers, the smell of smoke and the sounds of screams came to her. It wasn't a hallucination this time, but a memory. Of a time and a place when her fear, her trauma, and the power of fire living inside of her had turned the world to ash.

She dropped the brush and backed up, slamming into a shelf full of teapots at her back. They rattled and one tipped and smashed into pieces on the floor at her feet, calling the old women's attention to her. She put one hand over her mouth and tried to will herself out of the panic attack rising in her.

"See? She's crazy," Miyura said pointedly, just as Iroh ducked out of the kitchen.

"Azula?" he asked, concern immediately etched on his face as she dropped her hand and took a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," she started, bending to pick up the shards, but he stooped, catching her by the shoulders. He made her stand, a tired, but kind smile on his face as he glanced at the shattered teapot and then back at the women watching them from the only occupied table in the place. It was near to closing time, and the light coming into the shop was inky with twilight.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up."

"No, the teapot—" she started, but he patted her face with a wrinkled hand.

"Without tea in it, it is just a pretty dust-catcher, and I have plenty of those. Go, take a moment and get some fresh air. I can handle these ladies."

She hesitated, but then nodded, sidling past him and into the kitchen, where the tart scent of the cooking jam hit her like a wall of sugary sweetness. She went to walk out into the garden, but stopped when she heard Madam Miyura's simpering voice.

"Iroh, my darling, I don't know how you put up with that girl. I know she's family, but what a burden it must be taking care of such a sick girl. You must sleep with one eye open!"

"Madam Miyura, my dear," Iroh said, though not warmly. "My niece is the daughter of my heart, and having her here with me this past year has been one of the crowning joys of my life. Truly, I've never been prouder of anyone. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without her now. You, and your...lovely compatriots, however, I believe I can imagine a life without your patronage at my tea shop."

Azula's eyes popped at that and she peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway. She'd never heard that cold tone come from her usually congenial uncle before...at least not in the tea shop, and never on her behalf.

"Excuse me?" Miyura said sharply.

She watched as Iroh glanced at the bill in his hand and then ripped it up. "Your order is on the house tonight, in honor of your long-standing patronage. However, the Jasmine Dragon will no longer be serving you or your friends, Madam Miyura. I think it best you find another shop to cater to your needs."

Both Azula and Miyura's mouths fell open at the cold tone in Iroh's voice.

"You can't mean that."

"My niece has tolerated your rudeness for months, but I find I am less tolerant than she is, in my old age. Let me show you to the door, ladies."

And he swept his arm out, the picture of gentlemanly concern, except for the heavy scowl on his face and the cold glitter in his eyes. The women looked stunned, but when they realized that Iroh was deadly serious, they stood in silence and shuffled toward the door.

Madam Miyura stopped at the door and looked back at Iroh. She opened her mouth to say something and then put one hand to her chest.

"I've never been treated so rudely in my life!"

"Neither has my niece, I imagine. Have a wonderful evening, Madam," Iroh said, and waved his fingers at the woman. She went purple in the face and stormed out of the shop, leaving Iroh standing in the middle of the empty shop, shaking his head.

Azula ducked out of the kitchen, stunned, her mouth still open.

"Uncle..." she started, not sure what to say. She'd never seen Iroh do something like that, especially not to a customer. Especially not a regular customer. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Iroh said, turning to face her. His scowl went the other way, his eyes crinkling at his smile widened on his bearded face. He patted the berry-stained apron straining across his belly.

"They come in every day," she said, feeling like she'd done something wrong. She wasn't used to having anyone defend her. Well, no one except...

She pushed thoughts of Sokka away and squared her shoulders.

"And now they can go somewhere else."

"What if they tell their friends not to come in. That's bad for business."

"I don't want the kinds of customers who think they can so rudely discuss my family. My business will be fine. It's you I am concerned about."

Azula rolled the stone in her fingers and stared at the door and then at the broken teapot. "I shouldn't have lost my composure. I'm sorry."

Iroh approached her, taking her hand and patting it gently. "You did nothing wrong, Princess Azula. You've been exceedingly patient with them, don't think I haven't noticed. I should have done that a long time ago. I'm just a harmless old man now, but sometimes... Sometimes it feels good to remind myself and the world that the Dragon of the West still has some fire in him," Iroh said, his eyes twinkling.

Azula laughed a little. "Well, I guess there goes Madam Miyura's dreams of trapping you into marriage."

Iroh's bushy eyebrows drew down low over his topaz eyes. "Many a woman has tried to rope me into that old trap, but only one ever succeeded. A woman like Miyura can't hope to compare to what I had with your Aunt Kiyo. When I lost her I vowed never to marry again."

Azula smiled. "Did you ever love anyone before or after Aunt Kiyo?"

Iroh's smile was sad, but mischief twinkled in his kind eyes. "I've always been a lover of women, niece, but no one ever caught my heart the way Kiyo did. Your aunt was the love of my life, and I'd marry her a thousand times over if I could. When you find a love like that, like we had... Well, why settle for anything less?"

Azula swallowed and looked down at her hands, her thoughts lingering on a pair of ice-blue eyes, and the memory of warm arms around her.

"I think I know what you mean."

Iroh squeezed her hand and then shook his head. "Ah, but your love is not gone."

She hitched in a sharp breath and looked up at him. "Uncle..."

"I know, I know... But don't think I don't know you still pine for him. I know you don't talk about it, but Sokka—"

"Is in Republic City where he belongs. It doesn't matter how I feel, Uncle," she said as she pulled away from him. "Not everything is a fairy tale. And he's not going to show up in the shop door one day like a prince from a story book, no matter how much I want him to."

"You could go to him. Your brother's wedding... I'm sure he'll be there."

"I'm sure he will be. I'm not going to have this argument again. Zuko's big day will be better without me there."

"Zuko wants you to come."

"I can't. And you know why," she said bitterly, grabbing a tray and collecting the scattered remnants of Madam Miyura and her companion's tea. She stacked the plates, feeling Iroh's sad eyes on her.

Finally, Iroh said softly, "You can't be afraid to reach for your happiness, Princess Azula. Whatever that may mean for you, whether it's him or a life in a tea shop. I want you to find joy."

Tears pricked her eyes. "My happiness doesn't hinge on a man I haven't seen in a year. Just leave it be, Uncle. I'm fine where I am. And thank you. For standing up for me."

Iroh sighed and she could feel that he wanted to talk about Sokka some more, but he dropped it. "I will always protect you, Azula. I meant what I said. You are the daughter of my heart."

Azula dropped the tray on the table and turned, slamming a hard hug into his middle. Iroh staggered at the force in which she had thrown herself against him, hesitating for a moment. Then his arms went around her and he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"You're a better father than my own was to me. I love you, you smelly old man, you," she said against his chest as he patted her shoulder.

"And I love you, you terrible waitress, you."

She laughed into his apron just as the bells over the door chimed. She lifted her head, wiping hastily at her eyes, expecting to see Madam Miyura, crawling back to make her case, but instead met the eyes of a rangy man only a little older than she was, with round glasses perched on his nose, green eyes, and a dusty brown cap nestled in a thatch of unruly black hair. He was carrying a bulging sack filled with books, and the ink on his fingers told her he was a scribe of some sort.

He stopped, looking between them with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Sorry, did I interrupt? Are you open? The sign said you were open. Is this a tender moment? Should I just..." He jerked his ink-stained thumb at the door behind him as Iroh dropped his arms.

"No, no, we're open! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon!"

"We close in ten minutes," Azula said, but Iroh patted her shoulder.

"Long enough for a cup of tea and one of my honeycakes!" Iroh said as the young man smiled, showing deep dimples in his stubbled cheeks. "What will it be?"

"Uhh...anything that's ready. I have to get back to work soon. I'm not picky!"

"Lucky for you, I am! A cup of my finest green tea will fuel a working man for hours. And some meat pies and a honeycake!" Iroh said, gesturing to the nearest clean table. The young man sat down hesitantly, settling his bulging bag at his feet.

"Thanks, sounds great!"

Iroh jabbed her with his elbow and said, "See? A new customer! Luck is always with me!"

And he bustled away into the kitchen to prepare the tray. Azula went over to Madam Miyura's table and picked up the tray full of dirty dishes. By the time she had deposited them into the wash basin in the kitchen, Iroh had a piping hot cup of green tea ready on another tray, along with two meat pies and a honeycake.

He was humming happily again, as he winked at her and pressed the tray into her hands. Azula shook her head, and carried the tray out to young man's table. He looked up at her and grinned over the rim of his glasses, chewing on an ink-stained fingertip. He'd pulled a scroll out of his bag and was bent over it, reading the tiny, cramped symbols like he'd found the secret to a lost treasure.

Perhaps something of Iroh's sudden good humor had infected her, or maybe it was the thought of not having to serve Madam Miyura and her gaggles of witches, but she found herself smiling at the young scribe as she set the tray down before him.

He shyly grinned back and she noticed how green his eyes were. They were like emeralds, and they glittered behind his glasses.

"Thank you," he said, reaching for the tea. He took a sip and made a pleased noise. "Mmm, that's good. Nice and strong."

"So what are you reading?" she found herself asking, retrieving her rag and going over to Madam Miyura's crumb-covered table.

"It's a fascinating treatise on human rights," the young man said excitedly. "It was written by the scholar Zhun-Long, who lived in the time of Avatar Kyoshi. He was not a fan of the Avatar, but he was very passionate about human rights."

"Oh, that sounds..." She trailed off, thinking that it sounded pretty boring, actually. The young man grinned.

"Boring, I know," he said, setting his cup down. "It's a dry read, I guess, unless you like ancient politics."

"I'm not even sure I like current politics," she mused, wiping down another table. "I know too many world leaders, I guess."

"You do?"

"And the Avatar. Not that I'm bragging. He doesn't like me much."

"So it's true, you _are_ Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Azula stood up straight and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

He looked embarrassed all of a sudden, but there was excitement in his gaze. "Princess Azula, that's you? Right?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked cautiously. Her identity wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone in Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring knew who Iroh was, after all. It didn't take a detective to figure out that the young woman named Azula who was working at his shop and calling herself his niece was actually the Princess of the Fire Nation...whatever that title even meant these days.

The young man shrugged. "I just heard a rumor that Princess Azula worked here, is all. I was curious."

"Well, I hope you got your money's worth then," she said bitterly. "You can call me Azula. The Princess thing is just a technicality. It's just a stupid title."

"Is it? You're still the heir to the Fire Nation throne. If something happens to your brother..."

Azula glared at him and tossed the rag down with another wet _fwap!_ She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you? Did someone send you?"

His eyes popped open wide behind his spectacles. "What? No! Send me? Who would send me? I was just curious, is all. I mean, you are the heir to the throne, right?"

She thought of the wedding invitation that had come by messenger hawk last week and snorted.

"Technically, sure. For now. Until my brother gets married and his wife spits out a squalling infant or two. Why do you care?"

The young man grinned and settled his cap back on his head, his hair poking out here and there in random tufts. He shrugged, all gangly limbs and dimples. "I don't know, I just think that's interesting. I've never met royalty before. You're not what I expected."

Azula lifted her eyebrows. "What did you expect?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd be wiping down tables in a tea shop. But I also didn't think you'd be so beautiful."

Azula stared at him for a long moment, then her eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

His face paled and he said in a tangled, suddenly nervous rush, "Uh...No? Yeah? A little. Or not at all, depending on if you are or are not receptive to said flirting and yeah, no. No, I am not flirting." He laughed, high-pitched, and drained his tea cup in one gulp. "Flirting? Psssh. I wouldn't. Because...pretty. Pretty Princess. And, pffft. Flirting? That's...why would you...? _Flirting?!_ "

Azula watched him sputter, and didn't rescue him. Instead, she watched as he pulled out a wad of bills and tossed them on the table. He stood, nearly tripped on his own bag, and then grinned up at her.

"Your scroll," she said, pointing to the abandoned parchment. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag, then mumbled a thank you, avoiding meeting her gaze. He picked up his bag and walked backward toward the door. "Thanks for stopping by."

"I definitely wasn't flirting," he said, shaking his head.

"You kind of were."

"Wasn't!"

"You were."

"Oh...you... That's funny," he laughed and pointed at her and then jabbed his thumb at the door. "Gotta get back to work. Thanks for the tea. Princess Azula."

"It's just Azula."

"And I'm Shirong."

"And we're closed, bye!" she said, waving at him. He started and then stumbled backward out the door, the bells chiming. She watched him walk by the large windows, a little smile on her lips as he caught her eye and waved, then ducked his head and slumped off into the gathering twilight.

She went over to the door, and closed it, throwing the lock and fighting a smile.

"What a dork."

"You were flirting with him," Iroh said, making her turn around to face him. He was peeping his head around the kitchen door, grinning. She wondered how long he had been standing there. Probably the whole time.

"I was not," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Were to," her uncle shot at her, grinning, before ducking back into the kitchen.

Azula looked around the empty tea shop, thinking of Shirong's kind green eyes for a long moment. How long had it been since anyone had flirted with her? Since she's flirted back?

She shook her head, and her fantasy came back in a rush, of Sokka in the tea shop door, of him kissing her, telling her he loved her...

The smile fell off of her face. She picked up her wet rag and wiped down another table. That was a fairy tale, and that was all it would ever be. Fairy tales were for princesses.

She wasn't princess anymore, and didn't even want to be. She worked in a tea shop, fought off panic attacks every day, and the only thing standing between her and a total break from reality were little pills that made everything in her terrible life make some kind of sense, and even that was fragile. She lived her life dancing on a razor's edge.

She wasn't a princess.

Princesses got happily ever afters, and that, Azula thought, banishing her fantasy of Sokka's warm kisses yet again, was never going to be her life.


	8. Part I: Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

"Okay, so where are we at on the new tax proposal?" Zuko asked, sitting back in his seat, hands rubbing at the back of his neck. It was hot in the council room, and stuffy. He looked at his council, sweating before him, watching as the keeper of purse rifled through a stack of scrolls before him.

Bai, an enormous man with a belly like an iron stove, pursed his lips and scanned a few items on his scrolls. When he looked up at Zuko, there was hesitation in his heavy face.

"Well...we're getting there. We have a few ideas, but nothing we're ready to lay on the table for you yet, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded as he dropped his hand from his neck and steepled his fingers before him on the table. It was a new table, one he'd commissioned last year after the last table had gotten in the way of his temper. The new table gleamed like gold in the warm sunlight, catching and spilling across the map of the Fire Nation that had been seared into the wood.

"Give it your top priority, Bai. We're taxing the lower classes too much, and giving too many breaks to the upper class. I want something that will balance the wheel," Zuko said, even as the rest of the council stirred.

He looked at them all measuringly. It wasn't hard to see their opinions splashed across their faces, except for perhaps on Councilman Guo, who was notoriously hard to read. Duke Ru looked disgruntled, but as the representative for the upper classes and the nobility, any tax reform that didn't favor them would certainly bring him sharp criticism. Lady Lian was similarly sour-faced; she had been opposed to the tax reform from the start.

Madame Biyu, the representative for the guildmasters, looked pleased. General Mak was sitting ramrod straight, watching Bai with barely disguised boredom. Sitting beside Guo, who was solemnly making notes, were the two newest members of his council.

Piandao was as relaxed as Mak was at attention, but for some reason Zuko was sure that the member of the White Lotus had seen more than Mak had for all his alertness. Piandao's eyes were sharp, and he liked to sit back during meetings, taking in everything and considering every angle before offering his opinion, if it was asked for. If he saw something no one else did, he spoke up.

Putting the old Master on his council had been the brilliant suggestion of his new Seneschal, who was sitting on Zuko's right, across from Piandao.

Zuko flicked his eyes in Suki's direction. She was wearing a red sleeveless vest that showed off her muscular arms today, with a golden armband in the shape of a dragon encircling her upper biceps. Her hair was swept back by a matching comb, and the faintest touch of gold eyeliner made her blue eyes sparkle like sapphires. There was a sword at her waist in a dragon-etched sheath of gold, and her traditional Kyoshi fan was hooked to the other side of her belt.

She was as at attention as Mak was, though less stiff. Like Guo, she had also been taking notes. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head and their gazes met. The corners of her red lips curled a little.

A sharp jolt of desire rushed through him and he had to force his attention back on his purse master, who was a little red-faced in heat. Or maybe it was because of Zuko's noticeable irritation.

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. I'll have the reports ready by the next council session."

"Thank you, Bai," Zuko said with a nod. "Make it your priority for now. I expected that report this session."

Bai started, and then hesitated. "The Royal Wedding has been taking up quite a lot of my time, sire. The budget—"

"The budget has already been agreed upon and I'm sure Fen has stayed within it," Zuko said easily.

" _Hmmph_ ," Lady Lian grumped as Zuko gestured to his secretary, Fen, who stepped away from the wall where he'd been watching the council session. He had an armful of scrolls and a binder bursting with parchment. He never seemed to go anywhere without it these days.

"My lords and ladies," Fen started, putting down his bulging armload on the table beside Zuko. "I assure you, I've kept the budget as modest as possible." He passed out parchments to each of them, moving down the table. Bai looked at the paper and made a little grunt.

"Your idea of modest and mine are very different, Fen" Bai said. "The budget—"

"We're well under budget," Fen said quickly. "There's just the matter of the venue left to settle, and—"

"I've been speaking to the common people," Lady Lian interrupted, rapping her knuckles on the table. "The price for this circus is concerning many of them."

"Zuko and I wanted a small wedding, it was the _council_ that insisted we make a thing of it," Suki snapped. "You all approved the budget months ago."

"Yes, well..." Bai said gustily. "That was before you let Fen run wild with it. No offense, Fen."

Fen stood tall and glared at Bai. "I'm keeping it under your miserly budget, Bai and it's not easy planning a wedding, you know!"

"You're doing wonderfully, Fen. I wouldn't trust anyone else," Zuko said.

"Fen does seem a bit overworked. By all rights the bride should be taking some of the duties of wedding planning," Madame Biyu said, glancing at Suki.

"The bride has no idea how to plan a Royal Wedding," Suki said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Zuko licked his lips, fisting his hands on top of the table. His left foot started tapping on the floor, a dozen hot words of rebuke to Madame Biyu and the others living and dying in his throat.

"The bride has been concerning herself with the security for the event, which I'm afraid I find most inappropriate!" Lady Lian said, fanning herself with Fen's budget.

"I'm doing my job, Lady Lian," Suki said in a voice that held an edge. "I'm the Seneschal. We've had this discussion before."

"And my position remains the same. A Fire Lady, even one as... _wildly_ unconventional as you shouldn't be running around the castle looking for a fight when she should be working on her diplomacy and breeding heirs."

Zuko's brows lifted at that, but he didn't say anything.

"I believe it would best for everyone if we had a wedding before we started worrying about breeding heirs," Suki dryly. "But that's not what's really bothering you, is it, Lady Lian? Just say what you mean and have done with it."

Lady Lian looked liked she'd been slapped right across the face. She hitched in a sharp breath, which turned her nostrils into even sharper little v's. Her lips flattened, and her eyes shot along the table, where Guo was ensconced. Zuko followed her gaze, watching Guo as he nodded imperceptibly. Zuko's jaw clenched.

"Fine. The Fire Lady's Bread is an unnecessary expense, one the crown and the Fire Nation cannot bear!" Lady Lian snapped. "You cannot feed all of the starving children in the world!"

Zuko's gaze flicked to Suki, watching as her left eyebrow went up. Just a little. Just enough to let him know she was about to destroy the jewel-covered Lady Lian. Zuko's foot bounced on the floor and he settled back in his chair, one hand going over his mouth to hide his expression. Or maybe to stop him from charging in and fighting Suki's battle for her.

"I'm not feeding all of the children in the world. Just the ones in the Fire Nation," Suki said evenly, sounding calm, although perhaps only Zuko could hear the barely concealed anger there. Well, Zuko, and Qing, who was standing just over Suki's shoulder. Zuko saw the Kyoshi Warrior bite back a smile, the corners of her lips twitching.

"You're inexperienced and young, but surely you have to understand that this plan of yours is the fever dream of a foolish young woman who had no idea—"

"Two million Yuans a year for dresses and jewels is foolish. Putting food into the bellies of starving children is not only my duty, but my pleasure. It's the least I can do for the people who have embraced me."

"Yes, that's all well and good, spending the Fire Lady's stipend on your little pet charity, but Fire Lord Zuko has pledged to match your donation with his own. It's foolish, and short-sighted," Lady Lian said, spots of color in her cheeks.

"Yes, I agree," Duke Ru rumbled, thumping his big hand down onto the table. "How much will this cost the crown in the long run? This feels like the kind of thing we should have voted on. I would like to have been consulted on such a large social program."

Zuko looked between Lian and Suki. Suki looked down at her notes, and then pulled out a piece of paper, one he was pretty sure she had had on the ready. She settled it before her, and then smoothed her hand over it.

"I think you'll find that Fire Lord Zuko is well within his rights to institute any social programs that he wants without consulting this, or any council. In the aftermath of the Rinchaka Falls disaster, he sent aid, food, and medical care to the survivors. He did this without the authorization of this council. He set up a survivor's fund as well, one that has paid out nearly two million yuans in the year since the explosion leveled the town. Tell me, have any of you ever argued against this program, and the expenditure?"

Zuko smiled behind his hand and glanced at Lady Lian, who lifted her head. "It's not the same."

"Why not? Tell me something, Lady Lian, have you ever gone to bed with an empty stomach?" Suki said, clasping her hands over the paper before her. The look in her blue eyes was deadly. He knew that look, too.

She was going in for the kill.

"I don't know why—" Lady Lian started, but Suki continued.

"Have you ever gone hungry for days on end, so long that your belly swells? So long that even a moldy crust of bread at the bottom of a rubbish bin looks like a feast? Have you ever picked maggots off a rind of cheese, or swallowed rotten meat just to have something fill you? Have you ever eaten insects? Or chewed on tree bark to get at the sap?" Lady Lian's face was full of horror as Suki went on. "Have you ever fainted from hunger, in the street, right in front of a pretty, rich, privileged lady covered in silks and jewels, who stepped right over you like you were nothing but inconvenient trash? Tell me, Lady Lian... Have you ever seen a baby starving to death? Too little to do anything but scream, unable to understand anything but the pain in its empty belly?" She forced those last words out through her teeth, lifting her chin and glaring daggers at Lian, whose mouth had opened in silent horror.

"Well," Lian started, her voice shaking. "Perhaps where you're from, your little peasant village—"

"In my little peasant village no one ever goes hungry. The people of Kyoshi learned a long time ago, isolated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom as we are, that we only have each other to rely on. Those who cannot pay for their fish, or their vegetables, or clothing, or need a roof over their heads, trade for what they need. When they can't trade, there are places in the village where they can get what they need for free.

"Those who cannot work are still fed, still clothed, still have a warm bed. We care for the most vulnerable among us. These people are not a burden on our village, they are our heart. I've traveled the world, from Ba Sing Se to the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. I've seen what it's like in other places, and it makes me sick to realize that not everyone values life the way the people of my insignificant little village do. Tell me, Lady Lian, have you ever even been to the poorest districts in the Harbor City?"

Lady Lian clutched at her throat. "N-no."

"I have. What's money or gold or jewels, or gilded palaces compared to easing the suffering of a child in need? Perhaps you don't have the stomach for it? Or perhaps you just don't care?"

The council room was deathly quiet. Zuko found he couldn't look away from Suki, who looked as stone-faced as a statue. Her eyes though, were alive with a simmering anger that he had rarely seen in her, and only in the midst of battle.

He wondered if Lady Lian knew what kind of danger she was in.

Duke Ru seemed to get it, because he had settled back in his chair with a creak, rubbing at his bushy mustache with one finger. He looked a little pale.

"That's not fair, Seneschal. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care," Lian said carefully, her voice shaking. She swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure you do care, Lady Lian. You're a compassionate woman," Suki said. "Perhaps the problem isn't the money at all? Perhaps your problem is simply that the idea for this program came from me, a lowly peasant, and you feel the need to oppose it on principle alone, to put me in my place?"

Lady Lian glanced down the table, but there was no help coming from that quarter. Guo, Zuko noticed was watching Suki with a hard gleam in his normally inscrutable eyes.

"I—" Lian started, but stopped, swallowing audibly.

"If that's the case, then might I suggest the next time you decide to go after me you aren't accidentally attempting to snatch food out of the mouths of starving Fire Nation children in the process? It would make you look less like the evil witch in a storybook," Suki said and then looked down the table. "That goes for all of you. If you have legitimate concerns, obviously I invite you to voice them, but I'm through with this petty undermining you keep attempting."

Her words seemed to echo. No one moved for a long moment as Suki met each of their gazes one by one. Zuko watched each of them beneath the heat of her gaze, not ashamed to admit that he was enjoying watching them squirming under her rebuke.

Finally, it was Guo who broke the silence, leaning forward at the end of the table. Zuko watched him through narrowed eyes, wondering what the man might say. "The money is a legitimate concern, not the benevolent nature of the program itself. We all, of course, support the spirit of the cause. It is not unreasonable. However, for us to have concerns over the logistics of such a large undertaking."

Suki caught Fen's eye and nodded. His secretary jumped into action, pulling out another stack of parchment from his bulging folder. He passed out the papers to each of them and then backed up, eyeing Suki with awe on his face. Or maybe it was fear.

Suki stood, putting her hands flat on the council table.

"As you can see from the budget before you, the program is run almost exclusively off of the Fire Lady's stipend, which I am legally entitled to use however I wish, without the approval of the Council or even the Fire Lord himself. The rest of the fund has been matched by Fire Lord Zuko, and it comes directly from the crown's private coffers."

"Which I am also legally allowed to use as I see fit," Zuko interjected, unable to keep quiet any longer. "The crown's private holdings are vast and disgustingly overstuffed. Two million yuans a year is hardly going to bleed me dry, not even if I live to be a thousand years old."

His gaze caught Suki's and he saw her expression soften a little. Then she turned her attention back on the others.

"Using this budget of four million yuans a year, we've come up with a successful plan to provide at least one meal a day for every child in need in the Fire Nation."

"And how will you deliver this food to the children? Who is going to prepare it?" Piando asked.

Suki smiled and glanced at Zuko. "The idea is to work with the schools in each community." Then she launched in, explaining the plan, the budget, the suppliers, and all of the little details she had spent the past several weeks working out.

Zuko, who already knew the particulars, sat back and watched her answering questions, and patiently speaking to his council in a much more even and congenial tone than Zuko himself had ever managed. How Suki did it, knowing that each of the people assembled before her (with the exception of Piando) heartily disliked her and would like nothing more than to see her fail, he had no idea. But he admired her all the more for her poise in the face of her detractors.

He wanted to believe it was just simple snobbery that made them dislike her so vehemently; Suki was peasant-born and from the Earth Kingdom and thus not traditionally appropriate as a potential wife for the Fire Lord. But it was more than that. They didn't like that she was on their council. They didn't like that she was the Seneschal. They didn't like that he listened to her council, sometimes above their own.

Perhaps it was that they had each wanted him to marry some Fire Nation girl of their choosing, or maybe it was that Suki, despite their determination to undermine her, had proven to be frighteningly well-suited to not only her place on the council as Seneschal, but as his Fire Lady. Her competence was a keen blow to those who wanted her to fail.

The Fire Lady's Bread was just the latest sticking point, and a battle they wouldn't win. Which they had to know. Most of them, he was sure, would have supported the idea for the program if Zuko himself had suggested it first. Suki had known that too, all to well.

Suki was amazingly good at not letting them get under skin, but clearly she'd had enough. And all Zuko could do was sit there and watch, like an idiot. All because of that stupid promise he'd made not to interfere and come to her rescue.

He knew she could handle herself—and she'd just proven it yet again—but still... The nasty attitude and undercurrent of dislike running through his council for his future wife, the love of his life, was thoroughly getting on his nerves. Suki might be able to reign in her temper with iron-clad control, but he wasn't well known for his patience or an even temper.

One of these days he was going to snap.

Until then, he just had to chew his tongue and watch the show. It helped that he thoroughly enjoyed watching Suki go toe to toe with the haughty Lady Lian. And watching her match wits with Lord Guo, one of the sharpest and shrewdest men he knew, satisfied something primal in him. He was proud of her, he realized, feeling amused as the council (wisely) moved on to the next pressing item on their list and dropped the subject of the Fire Lady's Bread like a hot potato. They knew they'd been shot down.

Suki sat back down and glanced his way. From across the table, he let the corners of his lips lift a little and he nodded slightly. Suki lifted her chin, trying not to smile as she turned her attention to General Mak, who was seeking approval for a load of new armor. The measure passed with a full vote, allocating the funds.

Finally, they declared the session over, and the councilors packed up and left the room. Lady Lian almost ran out of there like she had a platypus bear hot on her heels, her head down, her face pinched and unhappy.

Suki stood and walked over to Qing and Chao-Ahn, his two guards for the afternoon. She spoke to them in a low voice and they nodded and ducked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone in the large, echoing council chamber.

The moment the door was closed behind Chao-Ahn, Suki turned around and kicked a chair over.

"That pompous, puffed up, uptight, pinched witch!" she hissed as the chair clattered to the marble floor with a loud bang. "Can you believe her? I want to feed starving children and she comes at me like I was about to rip the food right out of her own hand or something! That woman has never wanted for anything in her life, and she had the nerve to come at me like that!"

Zuko's brows lifted as he watched her pacing, working out the nerves and anger she had been able to suppress before, but couldn't now that they were alone. He didn't say anything, just watched her, letting her get it out.

As someone with a bit of a temper himself, he knew the importance of letting off steam. Especially when so completely provoked.

"Can you believe her?" Suki shot at him. He started to say something, but she let out a growl of rage, whipped out a knife he had no idea she'd even been wearing, and tossed it. It landed in the brand new council table with a loud _thunk_ and quivered there. Zuko stared at it for a long moment.

"That's a new table."

"What?" Suki said, reeling on him.

"That's a new table. You put a knife in my pretty new table. It's going to leave a mark."

Suki stopped and looked from him to the table. "Says the man who burned the last one in a fit of temper!"

"Exactly, I'm a bad influence on you! First its knives in the table, the next thing you know you'll be reaching across the council table and strangling Lady Lian. Which is exactly what I would have done today, if I were you."

The anger went out of Suki as quickly as it had come, another thing he liked about her. She didn't let her anger consume her, or make her decisions for her, something he had been trying adopt himself. If he was a bad influence on her, then she definitely had a calming influence on him as well.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the edge of the table, her ankles crossed. She stared down at her feet, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. "You don't think I went too far?"

"No," he said sincerely, walking over to her. He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "I thought you handled that perfectly. Far better than I would have. It took all of my strength not to put Lian in her place today. Watching you do it instead... Well... Let's just say I like it when you get all angry like that. And Lian deserved it."

"Lady Lian isn't the real problem. She's just Guo's current mouthpiece."

"Guo has never said anything against you."

"He doesn't have to. He plays it cool, but I know it all comes from him. He wants nothing more than to undermine me, but every time I come close to calling him out, he frames his argument in some sort of rationality. 'Oh, we're just making sure you're not too stupid, it's a legitimate concern'." She pulled a face. "Mark my words, Guo has it out for me."

"Want me to fire him?"

Suki huffed out a breath, and stuck out her bottom lip. "Yes. But no. Whatever Guo's problem is with me, I do think he's good at his job. And I think he's loyal to you."

"If Guo thinks undermining my wife counts as loyalty, then he and I have a serious problem," Zuko said darkly. "One I wish you'd let me fix."

Suki shook her head. "I told you, this is my fight."

"You're my wife, your fight is my fight, Suki," he said, leaning in, but she shook her head and tilted her face up.

"I'm not your wife yet," she reminded him warmly, sliding her hands around his waist.

"Yet," he said with emphasis, leaning in and putting his forehead to hers. "But soon..."

"Mmm...soon... If they even let us get married..."

"Who would dare stop us?" he whispered, as he tilted her face back up, one finger beneath her chin. He gently kissed her red lips, lingering for a simmering moment. When he pulled back, she was smiling, high roses in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat in the room.

He kissed her again, and he felt her hands fist up in his robes, pulling him a half a step closer. He leaned in, catching her by the waist and lifting her up onto the council table all the way. She groaned and clasped her legs around his waist, humming into his kiss. When he pushed her back onto the table, she broke the kiss, panting.

"What are you doing? This is a brand new table, remember?"

"Mmm, and I fully intend on making love to you on it," he said against her lips as she looped her arms around his neck. Suki laughed, her head falling back. He immediately kissed down her throat, pulling heavy, sucking, nibbling kisses that made her thighs tighten on his hips.

"Keep doing that and I may let you," she said, her voice husky and low with want. It ignited flames within him, flames that had nothing to do with his Firebending, and everything to do with the desire she pulled out of him so easily. He was so completely lost in her; it was all he could do most days to keep his hands off of her.

And after watching her rare temper flare up in a verbal lashing of his council... Well, he wasn't responsible for his actions, including taking her right there on his brand new council table.

He was slipping his hand up her shirt when the door of the council chamber opened, admitting Fen, who squeaked and dropped his bundle of papers and folders on the floor in his bid for a hasty retreat the moment he saw their compromising position.

Zuko cursed and stood up straight, turning on Fen, who was scrambling to pick up his fallen papers, and apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry. The door wasn't locked. I should have knocked! My apologies! It's just, there was a message for you, and... I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Fen. What was the message?" Zuko asked, as Suki pushed herself up off of the table and gained her feet. She smoothed her shirt down as Fen looked up at them, still grimacing with embarrassment.

"It's from the Grand Fire Sage. He said he regrets to inform you that he will be unable to make it to a meeting with you today. Again. Shall I try setting up a meeting with him again? Perhaps tomorrow—"

Zuko's jaw set and he glanced at Suki, who suddenly looked deep in thought. Surely she was thinking the same thing that he was. The Grand Sage was definitely avoiding them, though why, he couldn't even begin to imagine.

He squared his shoulders. "Don't bother. If the Grand Sage can't seem to find the time to come to the palace and speak with us, then I think it's high time we paid him a visit instead."

"Shall I send him a message first? Tell him you're coming?" Fen asked, gaining his feet, his arms full of papers. His secretary had a look of doubt on his face, a feeling Zuko shared. He shook his head and glanced at Suki again, who had a closed off expression on her face. He touched her hand, lacing their fingers tightly.

"No. I think it's best we don't give the Grand Sage time to make excuses to conveniently be elsewhere. I have a feeling he and I have something important to discuss. And something tells me neither one of us is going to like this visit."


	9. Part I: Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

The Capitol Temple had always seemed like an intimidating place to Suki. Perhaps it was the Dragonbone Catacombs she knew lurked beneath their feet, or the burial grounds not far away, but there was always a general air of _otherness_ to the place that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up a little. Like she was being watched.

Whatever was the cause of the feeling, just walking into the place made her feel entirely unwelcome. Perhaps because it wasn't her religion, or her traditions, but she never felt more like an outsider in the Fire Nation than she did beyond the temple gates.

Walking through the gates with Zuko, completely unannounced, the feeling seemed to grow with each step she took. Glancing at Zuko, she could see that he was as uneasy as she was, and anger creased his brow.

The Grand Sage had been ducking them, and they both knew it. She had a feeling she knew why, but also knew that there was very little, if nothing, she could do about the situation. This, she feared, was just another rebellion against their impending marriage, and one not so easily brushed aside as the barely-concealed resentment of Zuko's council.

The Fire Sages held a lot of power in the Fire Nation, and their opinion mattered. And she was afraid their opinion of her was obviously pretty low. This was not going to be a good meeting.

Zuko knew it and so did she. Even Fen, who trailed behind them with his big binder full of wedding plans and lists and official forms, seemed to realize what they were about to walk into. He'd been very quiet on the journey from the Caldera to the Capitol, keeping his mouth shut tightly. The Kyoshi Warriors, who had formed a group around them, had also been quiet, shooting her looks of interest. A part of her wished they could have left them behind, security risk or no. Whatever the Grand Sage had to say, she didn't want anyone else to hear.

All in all, Suki's mood soured with each step they took into the temple, until she started to close in on herself. Zuko noticed immediately and she suspected he'd been watching her the moment they'd entered the temple gates.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand. She bit down on her lip and dug her heels in a little.

"I don't know..." she said, chewing her worry into her lip. "Zuko, I think there's a reason the Grand Sage has been ducking us, and—"

"Well, if he has been, then I want answers," Zuko said stubbornly and then hitched in a breath. She followed his gaze and saw the distinctive red, flame-crowned hat of the Grand Sage bobbing through the gardens. He had his face down, reading a scroll, the warm breeze catching his long white beard and fluttering it in the breeze like a battle banner.

Suki swallowed, feeling suddenly like she was about to go into a battle she was in no way going to win. Zuko squeezed her fingers and together they made a beeline for the man.

"Grand Sage! I'm so glad to see you!" Zuko declared in a loud voice that carried across the gardens.

"Oh...uhhh...Fire Lord Zuko!" the Grand Sage said, stopping dead in his tracks. He had a peculiar look on his face, like he'd just sucked on a particularly potent lemon. "I wasn't expecting to see you at the Temple today. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Zuko glanced at Suki and then turned back to the Grand Sage, lifting his chin, and eyeing the old man with narrowed eyes.

"Well, since you've been too... _busy_ to answer your Fire Lord's request for a meeting, we decided to come to you. We'd like to discuss the plans for the wedding with you. The date is drawing near, after all."

"Ah. Yes, well..." the Grand Sage said, his face suddenly the color of old plums. "As to that..."

"May we speak in your office?" Zuko said, gesturing toward the door of the temple. The Sage started, and looked around, but then smiled, tight-lipped. He looked not unlike a cornered animal.

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. Uh... Would you follow me?" he said, and then walked briskly toward the temple door. Suki gestured at Ty Lee, and most of the Warriors immediately spread out to take positions guarding the outside of the temple.

That just left Zuko, Suki, Fen, Chao-Ahn, and Tam, to follow on the Grand Sage's heels, through the doors of the Temple, with its soaring, golden ceilings, dragon-traced pillars, and the rings of fire burning in the oil pools on either side of the long center aisles.

The temple was empty, save a few lower-ranking Sages, who nodded respectfully at them as they passed, and then went back to their prayers.

Their small entourage followed the Grand Sage through the corridors toward the Grand Sage's office. Fen followed on Suki's reluctant heels, still carrying his massive stack of folders, Chao-Ahn and Tam trailing closely in their wake. When they reached the Sage's office, the Warriors went inside first, looked around, and came back. Tam nodded her approval and then they entered, only to find the Sage had already taken a seat behind his enormous desk.

That wasn't standard protocol, which demanded that the Grand Sage wait for the Fire Lord to sit down first. Suki saw the frown that caught Zuko's lips. While Zuko wasn't a huge stickler for protocol himself, the fact that the Grand Sage had ignored it set the stage for what she knew was going to be a bad meeting.

Then again, maybe it had been accidental on the Sage's part. Maybe he had just forgotten. Maybe he hadn't meant it to be disrespectful.

 _Doubtful,_ Suki thought darkly as the sour lemon expression on the Grand Sage's face became even more pronounced when Zuko and Suki, at his impatient gesture, took seats before him. The Sage looked between them for a long moment and then glanced at Fen, who had entered the room as well.

"I must ask your secretary to wait in the corridor. This discussion might prove... _embarrassing_ for the two of you."

Zuko's brows lifted at that, and he glanced at Suki again. Settling back in his chair, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest for a long moment, studying the Grand Sage like he might a particularly nasty stain the carpet. The Grand Sage's words rang in Suki's ears. Embarrassing?

She suddenly wished they hadn't come at all.

"Fen?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?" Fen said promptly.

"Wait out in the hall, but stay within earshot, would you?"

"Of course, Sire," Fen said, bowing and leaving the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Zuko and Suki alone in front of the Grand Sage, who was still looking uncomfortable, and slightly annoyed.

"You know, I've been getting the feeling that you've been deliberately avoiding me," Zuko said after a long moment. "But that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?"

The Grand Sage shifted uncomfortably in his chair, avoiding his gaze. "Well, I... I haven't been _avoiding_ you, Fire Lord Zuko, _per se_ _._ I have been busy..."

"Too busy to discuss the Royal Wedding, which is in just a couple of weeks?" Zuko shot at him. "We need to discuss the ceremony, the vows, that kind of thing, and we should probably do it before the wedding. Preferably before we have a thousand guests show up at your Temple."

The Grand Sage tugged at the high collar of his red robes, his eyes squinting. Suki could see sweat on his temples, rolling down beneath the tight rim of his ridiculously tall hat, though the room was a comfortable temperature.

"The thing is, Fire Lord Zuko, I have some rather unfortunate news to tell you," he said slowly, looking at Zuko, then Suki, and then away again. "The other Sages and I...well, it has been agreed that hosting your wedding in the Capitol Temple—or _any_ Fire Sage Temple, for that matter—would be _highly_ inappropriate, considering the circumstances."

Zuko's brows drew down low as he stared hard at the man before him. Suki's head shot up and she glared at the Sage, her mouth a pinched line, her stomach in knots now.

"Inappropriate? What exactly do you mean by that?" Zuko shot at the man, who seemed to brace himself.

"Well, for a marriage to occur in the Fire Sage Temples the purity of the prospective bride must be investigated and confirmed by—"

"Wait, wait... _purity?_ " Zuko started, even as Suki drew in an understanding breath, her body stiffening. The Grand Sage looked between them and then sat back in his chair. His chin lifted, nose in the air.

"Yes. Her virginity."

Unable to believe her ears, all Suki could do was stare at the man, the word 'virginity' echoing in her ears like an explosion. Beside, her, Zuko's mouth opened in shock, and then the next moment a laugh burst out of him.

"You're _joking!_ "

The Grand Sage's lemony expression soured even more, and it was ripe and bitter. "I'm afraid not, Fire Lord Zuko. This a very serious matter. Your prospective bride is sullied, and cannot be married in the temples."

"Excuse me? _Sullied?_ " Suki hissed, deep loathing glittering in her eyes as she stared at the old man before her. Beside her, Zuko matched her expression with one of his own.

"To be frank, your past... _relationship_...with another man—"

"That is none of your damned business!" Zuko interjected before Suki could.

"If you wish to be married in the Temples, then I am afraid it is."

"The hell it is!"

"No, he wants to know, Zuko! He wants all the sordid details, don't you?" Suki burst out, high blooms of color in her cheeks as she sat forward, a snarl on her lips.

"It would be an affront if an impure woman were married in the temples! A dishonor! I could not allow it, so I am afraid that I _must_ know!"

"But you already know, don't you?" Suki said bitterly, a taste like ashes in her mouth. Of all the problems she'd thought the Grand Sage might have with her—her birth place, her common blood, her position as Seneschal, even her religion—her sexual experience had never even crossed her mind. It made her head spin, it was so ridiculous!

" _Hmmph._ Quite. Which is why I wanted to avoid this unpleasantness."

"Unpleasantness?" Zuko snarled, sitting forward, flames practically shooting out of his nostrils in his anger. He looked like he was two seconds from setting the man on fire, starting with his stupidly tall hat. "You're insulting my wife!"

" _Betrothed_ ," the Grand Sage said smoothly. "You are not married."

"But we _will_ be," Zuko said savagely.

"Not in the Temple. Not if she's been sullied."

Zuko opened his mouth, looking like he intended to scream something at the man—probably something that started with _mother_ and ended with _fucker,_ Suki guessed—but Suki spoke first. Her voice was deceptively calm.

"Yes, Grand Sage, I am _sullied_ , as you put it. I am not a virgin. I haven't been for a very long time. I am not ashamed of that in the slightest. Where I come from, virginity isn't guarded like some useless treasure to be handed out to our husbands—if we _ever_ choose to have a husband. Or a wife!" The Grand Sage shifted in his seat at that, but Suki went on, ignoring his visual discomfort. "The women of Kyoshi Island are taught to be empowered and to take charge of their sexuality as a matter of course. Sex isn't a shameful thing, and neither is enjoying it—as I do, and have, and will again the minute I leave your office. If you're trying to make me feel ashamed, think again."

The Grand Sage's face was going purple again.

"Well, be that as it may, this is _not_ Kyoshi Island. You are marrying the Fire Lord and you let another man soil you before your marriage bed. Any offspr—"

"SOIL?" Zuko exclaimed, standing and putting his hands flat on the desk. "You may want to watch your mouth, Grand Sage, before it gets you into trouble."

"I think trouble is already upon all of us today, Fire Lord Zuko. Your prospective bride is impure, and that just will not do. Not if you wish to marry in the Temple. I will not allow it."

"And what about _my_ purity? I'm not a virgin either, Grand Sage," Zuko said in a low voice. She could tell that he was enjoying the embarrassment that flickered over the man's purple face, any embarrassment Zuko might be feeling lost within his anger.

"It's different for men. We have no such rules regarding your...sexual experience."

Zuko and Suki looked at one another for a long moment, eyebrows raised as if they were both saying, _'_ _Can you believe this shit?_ _'_

Zuko looked back at the Grand Sage, pinching his nose. "Not that it's any of your business, but even if Suki hadn't been in any sexual relationships with other men in the past—which has never been a problem for me, I might add—I personally would have had a hand in... _sullying_ her quite some time ago. We're both adults, Grand Sage. I don't believe a woman's worth has anything to do with whom she's slept with, or not. Suki is perfect as she is. Call her soiled or impure again and I'll shove that hat down your throat."

The Fire Sage swallowed, but his hands were steady as he looked between them, and then lifted his chin defiantly.

"The fact remains that by the laws of the Fire Sage Temple—laws which you yourself have no jurisdiction over, as you well know—your choice of bride makes marriage in the temple impossible. We simply cannot allow it. We will not marry you. Not in the Temple, or outside of it. You will find no Fire Sage willing to perform the ceremony. Not to _her._ "

He gestured to Suki and the sneer of disgust on his lips was clear for both of them to see. Suki didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. It was a weird mix of horror and something like amusement, but she didn't find the situation at all funny.

She had endured nasty rumors for months, years even, about her relationship with Zuko, even before there had actually been a relationship. It seemed like too much now, to sit in front of this so-called holy man and be condemned for loving him. It went against everything she'd ever been taught growing up and she rejected it out of hand.

And yet...his disapproval still hurt. She didn't like the feeling. She didn't like any of this.

And if the Sages refused to marry them...what did that mean?

Beside her, Zuko sat back down. She couldn't look at him all of a sudden, staring at the desk, her cheeks red. Her knuckles were white as she laid them in her lap. She felt like she was going to be sick, and her old fear came boiling back over her, that somehow her enemies would find a way to keep her from marrying Zuko.

Because, once again, they didn't think she was good enough.

Zuko reached over and grasped her hand, making her look up at him. She felt her throat close as he squeezed her fingers.

"Fen? Fen! Come in here a moment, please," Zuko said after a long, tense moment, surprising her. Almost immediately the door opened, and his secretary crept respectfully inside, all wide eyes in a pale pinched face. Suki somehow knew that Fen had heard everything, even out in the corridor. Shame welled in her for the first time.

She wanted to leave, but Zuko, it seemed, had other plans.

Fen swallowed and looked at the Fire Lord. "Y-yes, Sire?"

"You've been hock-deep in planning this wedding since day one. Tell me, are there any laws that say the Fire Lord has to be married in the Fire Sage Temple, or by a Sage?" Zuko said, while making direct eye contact with the Grand Sage, whose face went an even deeper shade of purple as he sat back at his desk. Suki stilled, her hand grasping Zuko's firmly as she glanced at Fen.

Fen's wide eyes got even wider and he immediately made a little yelp, yanking a paper out of the huge stack of folders in his arms.

"No, there isn't! In fact, many Fire Lords have been married outside of the Temple. Two on ships at sea, a dozen or so in the throne room. One even got married in a volcano, I believe. Fire Lord Istha had a flair for dramatics. Now, it is _tradition_ to be married by the Fire Sages in the Capitol Temple, but there's no law mandating that it must be done there or even by the Fire Sages themselves."

"Who can perform the marriage then?" Zuko asked, brow lifting, even as Suki's crashed spirits rose a little. She glanced at the Grand Sage, who was frowning behind his beard.

"I remember reading that the marriage of the Fire Lord can be performed virtually anywhere, even in another nation if..." Fen trailed off, scanning the paper, and then his face lit up again. "Ah, here it is! There are official vows that must be said at the ceremony, but the officiator of those vows can be anyone of high enough rank to perform the ceremony."

"Such as?"

Fen was studying the paper before him, lips pursed. "Well, those with high military ranks may do it. Captains, Generals, Commodores, etcetera. You can be married by the heads of state of the other Nations, such as the Earth King, but only on the soil of their own countries. As Fire Lord you can also officiate the marriages of the heads of state of the other Nations, if the marriage is performed here in the Fire Nation. Zuko, you can actually officiate the marriage of any citizen of the Fire Nation that you wish. Isn't that interesting?"

"Very," Zuko drawled in amusement, "but please go on."

Suki bit back a smile, glancing at Zuko, her heart swelling a little.

"Oh, right!" Fen said, bending back over his paper. "Umm... The law also states that the ceremony can be performed by someone of otherwise sufficient spiritual authority."

"And that means?"

"Well, a Fire Sage, obviously, or a priest of any other religion, so long as that religion is recognized by the Fire Nation. A monk or a guru maybe, or, well...the Avatar. This is very similar to the law that allowed Avatar Aang to crown you at your coronation, you know."

Zuko's smirk of satisfaction couldn't be contained as he turned back around and met the Grand Fire Sage's eyes. The man looked entirely nonplussed as he looked between Zuko and then to Suki.

"So what you're saying is that _Aang_ could marry us?" Suki said, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

"Absolutely, Seneschal," Fen said, lowering the paper and smiling at her.

"And do the laws of the Fire Nation state that my wife has to be a virgin before our wedding?" Zuko said, his voice dripping with acidic hatred.

Fen smirked as well. "Nope."

"Thank you, Fen." Zuko smiled smugly at the Grand Sage, whose face was blank, though there was a glitter of anger in his eyes. Zuko turned to Suki and lifted her hand to his lips, folding his other hand around hers. "What do you say, baby? Would you like to be married by the Avatar?"

Suki looked between Zuko and the Grand Sage and then smiled, though less smugly than Zuko. "If he'll do it, then I would be extremely honored."

"You know Aang'll jump at the chance. How about in the throne room? Fen, would the throne room hold all of the guests you've been insisting we invite?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, Fire Lord Zuko. The throne room would be much more convenient for the reception in the ballroom anyway. Transportation between the Temple and the palace was going to be a logistical nightmare... Not that I couldn't have handled it!"

"Of that I have no doubt, Fen." Zuko nodded and turned to the Grand Sage again. The smug smile on Zuko's face was back, and his eyes narrowed. "Well, then, I think we're done here. If you'll excuse me, Grand Sage, I think I'm going to go fuck my _betrothed_. You'll just have to make due with going and fucking yourself."

And with that, he stood, and gallantly pulled Suki to her feet. She was dizzy with adrenaline all of a sudden, unsure of what had just happened. The Grand Sage was watching them, purple in the face again. He did not look happy.

"My lady?"

"My lord." Suki smothered a laugh as Zuko tucked his arm around her and, with Fen holding open the door to the Grand Sage's office, they swept out of the room, out of the temple, and into the sunshine. The Kyoshi Warriors fell into step behind them.

Out in the bright sunlight, the red of Zuko's face was a livid shade of tomato, and the tips of his ears were nearly crimson. He stopped the moment they were through the temple gates and turned to Suki.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit there and listen to that shit, Suki. I should have set his desk on fire!"

But Suki laughed, a high-pitched peal of giggles that came bubbling out of her, unstoppable in the face of her nerves. She bent double, holding her stomach as her whole body shook with glee. Zuko stared at her in surprise, watching as she rubbed tears out of her eyes.

"He...oh _Spirits_..." Suki laughed, heaving as Zuko, Fen and the Kyoshi Warriors watched her. She managed between deep belly-laughs, "He—did—everything—but—call—me—a—whore!"

"I know! The old bastard!" Zuko said, gesturing wildly to the hulking, golden-roofed temple behind them. "Going on and on about purity and then saying it was okay if I sleep with every girl from here to Omashu, _except_ the woman I'm going to marry! How does that make sense?"

"Who called you a whore?" Ty Lee asked, looking alarmed. By the time Suki had told the other Kyoshi Warriors about what the Grand Sage had said, she was pretty sure her sisters were about to charge back into the temple and give the Sage a piece of their mind.

"That's disgusting!" Kikki said, her mouth open. "As if it's any of his business!"

"Exactly!" Zuko snapped. "I should have set his stupid hat on fire!"

"I can't believe you told him you were going to go fuck me," Suki said, wiping at her eyes again as she caught her breath. Zuko winced.

"Well, he just pissed me off," Zuko said, glaring back at the temple again. "I can't believe he said that! You could have slept with a thousand men before me, Suki, and I wouldn't care!"

Suki laughed and stepped forward, putting her arms around Zuko's neck. He relaxed a little and put his arms around her, but his topaz eyes were turbulent.

"A thousand men?" she laughed, grinning at him.

"I never said I wouldn't be _impressed,_ just that I wouldn't think any less of you for it," he said and kissed her nose. She bit down on her lower lip and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry he said those things. Please don't let anything that idiot said hurt your feelings."

Suki shrugged, something in her easing a little.

"I told him I wasn't ashamed, and I'm not. I don't care what the Grand Sage thinks of me. I just don't want this to cause difficulties for you. Or us, or the wedding. We already have enough problems without alienating and angering the Fire Sages."

"Everything is going to be fine, baby," Zuko said, resting his forehead against hers. "We don't need the Fire Sage's permission or their blessing to get married. And after that, I don't even _want_ it. Let them cling to their sexist traditions if they want, but they won't yoke me with them. Aang can marry us, and I'm honestly annoyed I didn't think of that before we went to the Sages in the first place. I can't think of anything more perfect than that."

"All the same, I hope this doesn't cause problems. The Fire Sages have a lot of clout."

"Too much, if you ask me," Zuko said darkly. "Besides, I've had problems with the Sages over marriage before. They deeply opposed me legalizing same-sex unions, and said they wouldn't perform any ceremony they deemed improper...which is their right. I can't make them. Fire Nation law does not extend to the Temple, so they can refuse whatever they want."

"Who performs the marriages then?"Suki asked. It was Ty Lee who answered.

"Judges, mostly. The Fire Sages may oppose it, but publicly elected officials are not subject to temple law. There have been a few cases of a judge with a prejudice refusing. Other judges with more open minds performed the ceremonies instead."

"I can change the laws, but not the people," Zuko sighed and then stroked Suki's face. She felt goosebumps on her skin, despite the heat of the sun beating down on them. "I don't like how he was talking about you."

"Like you said, you can't change people. And religion is always ten steps behind the times, no matter which Nation you're in, I'm afraid," Suki said softly.

"Still. I feel like..." Zuko started, and then stopped, glancing back at the temple behind them.

"Like the Grand Sage was looking for any excuse not to marry us," Suki provided, saying the one thing they had both suspected before they'd come all the way down here. He started and looked at her guiltily.

"I don't know why he would."

"Well, most of the Council thinks I'm not good enough for you." She worried her lip, unable to stop the hot shard of anxiety that stabbed at her.

"They're wrong. Don't listen to them," Zuko sighed. "I don't give a fat damn what the Sages think, or my Council. All I care about is you."

"I'm just one woman, Zuko. The Fire Nation is more important that me."

"I'm the Fire Lord, and it's my duty to care for my people...but my heart is my own, and I'm giving it to you. If they can't respect that, then fuck them."

Suki tried to keep the worry out of her smile, but she knew that he saw it. Instead of trying to ease it, he kissed her instead, soft and deep, right there in front of her friends, and Fen, and the Fire Sages in the garden.

He pulled back and grinned. "Come on, let's head back to the palace. We have an Avatar to write."

With that, he took her hand in his own again, the Kyoshi Warriors falling into formation around them, and lead her out through the massive temple gates.

As they passed through the gates, she felt the prickle of eyes on her back. She resisted the urge to glance back, but something told her that the Grand Sage was watching them go. Suki thought of the look of contempt on his face as she'd sat before him, and wondered what kind of trouble defying the Sages would lead to.

She had a feeling she and Zuko were going to find out.


	10. Part I: Nine

**TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT** **DISCUSSION**

 **IF YOUR'E SENSITIVE TO THIS TOPIC, PLEASE EXERCISE** **CAUTION** **BEFORE READING**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

Sokka woke up slowly, feeling sore and hungover. He rolled over, staring at the empty bed with a sour taste in the back of his mouth. Mai, he was unsurprised to find, had already left. She always slipped out before he woke up.

They hadn't really discussed what this was between them, though they'd been sleeping together for the past few nights.

He had a feeling it wasn't anything at all. After they made love, Mai rolled away from him and closed herself off as tightly as a room shuttered for the winter. Try as he might, he couldn't penetrate the walls she put up around herself.

Mai had always been a bit of an enigma to him. It was hard to know what was going on inside of her head most of the time, but since her time undercover with the Smoke Demons, the hard exterior she hid her real feelings behind had become a massive wall of ice.

She had let him inside once or twice, but all he'd had were glimpses of the vulnerable woman locked inside of those walls. He wasn't sure how to reach her, wasn't even sure if he should try. Mostly, he just worried about her. Mai, for all her calm, logical exterior, had become as self-destructive as he was. She was just better at hiding it.

And that scared him. She was going to get in over her head one of these days...and then...

Well, he hoped that never happened.

He knew she was using him, for sex, and the safe comfort of someone she knew wouldn't make things complicated. She knew that he didn't love her, just as he knew that she didn't feel anything for him either. At least nothing beyond the desires of the moment.

Whatever this was, he was content to just let it be. It felt good, even if only for a little while, to connect with someone he could trust. Someone who understood what he was going through. Someone with demons that resembled his own.

Even if she wasn't the woman he wanted with every inch of his torn up soul.

Squeezing his bleary eyes shut, Sokka thought of Azula, far across the world. He knew where she was. He knew that she had been seeing doctors there in Ba Sing Se, that she was stable. That she worked in Iroh's tea shop. Mai had told him; she and Azula wrote to each other sometimes.

Just knowing that she was okay made something knotted and thorny inside of him loosen. She was never far from his thoughts, no matter what he was doing, where he was, how drunk he was. She was stuck inside of him, caught deep in his heart like a knife.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake himself free of her. He didn't even want to try.

But she had made her choice. She had left him in the snow all those months ago, the taste of her on his lips, the sight of her disappearing in that airship a torturous memory that haunted him. He had had her, for one night and one night only.

It had been more than he'd deserved.

Biting back his misery, Sokka got out of bed, nursing his hangover like a grudge. He showered and dressed, and then went into the kitchen of Mai's rundown little safe house. There was a letter on the table, and a bag of pastries.

He pulled a smile, glancing at the letter as he dug into the bag. The smile fell as he read Mai's words, grumbling as he stuffed a pastry into his mouth.

 _Go see your sister._

The command was clear. He could almost hear Mai's exasperation in the thick slashing letters. She'd been on him for days to go see Katara, just as Toph had commanded him when she'd let him go. He crumpled the letter, finishing the pastry and then grabbing the bag.

Fine. He'd go see his sister, but he didn't think it would do much good. In fact, he was pretty sure Katara would slam the door in his face the moment she answered the door.

He locked up the apartment and walked out into the street. This section of the Republic City was noisy, dirty, and crowded, filled with an influx of immigrants from all three nations. The influences of three different cultures clashed and clanged from building to building, adding to the noise and chaos of a city growing faster than it could keep up.

It was the perfect place to get lost in. No one looked at him twice as he squinted in the warm sunlight, nose wrinkled against the sour smell of the gutters, walking a crooked line between the piles of manure in the street, dodging carriages and farm wagons bringing in fresh produce, grains, and meat from the countryside.

No one recognized him as former Councilman Sokka, brother-in-law to the Avatar. He had been gone for too long. No one cared who he was, but, he couldn't help but notice, a lot of people clutched their wallets as he passed, and eyed him with suspicion.

It was the persona he'd taken on since his return to the city, the streetfighter named Ran. He was becoming very good at being other people lately. First Tazeo, now Ran. It was easier than being Sokka, that was for sure.

His hands clenched, his healing knuckles aching as he did. He let a glower cross his face, and the crowds parted for him easily. He didn't enjoy their fear. He didn't enjoy much lately.

He turned a corner, heading for the Street of Sails, which ran down to the ferry docks, and was immediately surrounded by a group of men he recognized from his surveillance of the Master's criminal organization. These were his bully men, hired thugs loyal to the Master.

Sokka pulled up short as the biggest of them stepped out to block his path. He was tall and meaty, with a brutal face, and a nose that looked like it had been broken more than once. His green eyes glinted as he looked Sokka up and down.

"Can I help you?" Sokka said, glancing from the big man to the others. They were all wearing white carnations on their lapels, something he'd noticed all of the Master's people did.

"You're Ran," one of the men said, stepping up next to the big guy. This man was short, but stocky, with clever eyes that swept over Sokka appraisingly. It hadn't been a question; these men knew exactly who he was.

Or, at least, who he was pretending to be.

And this was the exact break Sokka had been looking for all these months. His fight with Bohai the Bear had finally been enough to catch the Master's eye.

Sokka lifted his chin and sneered, "Who's askin'?"

"We work for a man called the Master. Heard of him?" the sly one said.

"Maybe. Big shot, ain't he? Lots of money, lots of pretty little flowers," he said, gesturing to the carnation on the sly one's lapel. "What's he want with me?"

The sly one smiled, tight-lipped, and unamused. "He's got a job offer for you."

Sokka glanced back at the men standing behind him, feeling uneasy. This felt more like an ambush than a job proposition. He looked back at the sly one.

"I got a job," he said, walking forward, trying to duck around the big guy, who put out a hand, stopping Sokka in his tracks.

"We ain't done here," the big guy rumbled.

"You're gonna want to get your hands off of me, big man," Sokka snarled. "Last guy who touched me got a broken jaw for the trouble."

"Oh, we know," the sly one said. "You've been making quite a name for yourself at the fights. The Master likes to nurture such raw talent, so to speak. It'd be in your best interest to entertain his offer. He won't make it again, and you _will_ regret turning him down."

Sokka stopped, and looked at the man. "What's the offer?"

"It's best you come with us." The sly one's smile was gruesome, showing a gap in his smile where a tooth had been knocked out.

Sokka glanced behind him again. The men had stepped closer. He glanced at the sly one again and let his displeasure cross his face.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he grumbled, wishing, for once, that he hadn't gotten drunk the night before. He didn't feel sharp enough for this, his hangover burning in the back of his skull like a lit coal.

"Thought you'd see things our way," the sly one said, clapping a hand to his shoulder. Sokka glared at the shorter man, and then pointedly stared at the man's hand on his shoulder. The man hastily withdrew his hand and then gestured down the street. "Right this way."

Sokka followed them down the street, flanked on all sides by the Master's bully boys. These, he knew from his surveillance, were the men charged most with the Master's protections. They were all skilled fighters, hired goons who were intensely loyal to the Master. He wondered what the Master had done to gain their loyalty.

It might be money; the Master was rolling in money. He had his hand in every secret vice in Republic City, from the gambling parlors to the opium dens, the prostitution ring, the fighting pits, the smugglers and the hustlers...all it seemed to flow back to the Master in some way or another.

It wasn't surprising then, that Mai had found out that he had been connected to the Smoke Demons. He had recruited for them, and supplied them. Possibly, he had done more. He certainly knew something about Rinchaka Falls.

Sokka was willing to do anything to find out what he knew. Even if he had to play the long game to get there.

As they turned out of the Dragon Flats Borough, and headed toward the most affluent streets of Republic City, Sokka thought bitterly, _I guess Katara is going to have to wait._

* * *

Azula's leg bounced as she rolled the little blue stone in fingers, her gaze fixed on the tile floor. Her stomach roiled as she listened to Wing's hot, angry voice. The young woman looked even more miserable and closed off than Azula felt, her face turned to the floor as she spoke.

"I don't want to be angry anymore," Wing said, crossing her arms over her chest, slumping down in her chair. "But I've been angry for so long, I don't know if I can just...just be anything else."

"Anger can be helpful sometimes, but it can also be destructive," Dr. Song said softly.

"I think mine's the destructive kind," Wing mumbled, toeing the floor. "Sometimes I feel like I want to just burn everything in my life to the ground."

Azula looked up, brows rising. "Take it from someone who's done that more than once, both figuratively and literally; burning your life to the ground is not a solution. Things have a way of coming back to bite you in the ass, no matter what you do, or how far you run."

"What did you burn down?" Wing asked her haughtily.

Azula pulled a miserable smile. "Figuratively or literally?"

"Literally."

Azula hitched in a breath and glanced around the small circle of survivors. Dr. Song met her gaze, a grim look in her eyes, telling her that it was her decision if she wanted to share or not. Dr. Song knew everything. It had taken months, but Azula had finally told her the truth. It hadn't been easy.

Nothing in her life had ever been easy.

Squaring her shoulders, she met Wing's eyes unflinchingly. "It's not a nice story, and I'm not the hero."

"Is it..." But Wing trailed off, the words dying in her throat. Azula knew what she was referring to. Of all of them, Azula had never shared the story of her rape. She had always held back, giving as little detail as possible, when she spoke at all.

But these people before her, other survivors of the same trauma she had endured, had been brave enough to speak their truth. They had shared, and she had listened.

Azula rolled the stone in her fingers, met Wing's eye, and then looked away. "The two men who raped me caught me on the road that ran through a forest known as the Green Heart."

"I know it. _Knew_ it, I mean," Sihna said, and then blanched as his gaze met Azula's. She stared back at him unflinchingly. "It...it burned down a few years ago."

Azula looked down at the floor, and took another breath. Then the words tumbled out of her, as if she had been dying to say them all of her life. Perhaps she had. Just as Wing was tired of being angry, Azula was tired of holding the truth in. Tired of hiding it all.

"There was a drought that year. It hadn't rained in months. I was traveling alone, as I always did in those days. Running, as always, from the mess of my life. Back then I believe that if I just kept walking nothing would catch up with me. Not my past, not my illness... All that mattered was that I kept moving on.

"There's only one road through the Green Heart. The forest stretches for miles and miles, lonely and winding. It takes days to cross by wagon, even longer on foot. Even before I set out on my journey through it I'd heard tales of travelers being attacked by bandits on the road. They preyed on the weak. Women, mostly. Terrible tales of rape and robbery, and murder, were whispered about in the taverns. Everyone was warned to travel in groups, but even those weren't safe from the bandits.

"I ignored the warnings. I thought I was too strong to be taken down by a couple of petty bandits. I was a Firebending prodigy. I had taken on the best benders in the world and won. I was clever, and quick, and nothing could touch me."

Bitterness spread in her mouth and she swallowed, closing her eyes, thinking of the foolish girl she had been. She had been strong. She had been and still was a Firebending Master...and none of that had meant anything, in the end.

"I hadn't had much money when I set out, so my supplies were lower than they should have been. The journey took longer than I had reckoned. After a few days, I realized that I was alone on the road. Everyone else had taken the warnings of bandits seriously. Then my water ran out. And every creek, and stream, and spring I came to was dried up. I was five days out when I realized I was in trouble."

The room was quiet as she spoke. Ylnna had leaned forward, listening with one hand against her mouth. Pia was chewing her lip, staring into the middle distance. Dr. Song seemed to be watching everyone at once, her kind eyes heavy with emotion. Azula ignored them and plowed on, still rolling the stone in her fingers.

"I thought about turning back, but I was so sure that I would find water ahead. So I kept going. It didn't take long for dehydration to set in. I started, for the first time, to realize that perhaps I wasn't going to make it out of the forest alive. Every step was agony. All I wanted was water. My food was jerked meat and dry bread, and that made everything much worse, so I stopped eating. On the sixth day, I was so thirsty that I could barely walk. I was dying, and I knew it."

Her mouth felt dry, an echo of the memory that was never very far away. In many ways she was still the girl who had set out on that journey, and always would be. But that journey had changed her. It had ripped what little stability she had managed to maintain out of her grasp. And she had spiraled.

"What happened?" Wing whispered, fear in her voice.

Azula glanced at Dr. Song, who nodded at her to continue.

"I fell, or maybe I passed out. I'm still not sure how long I laid there before the men came. At first..." Her voice caught, a lump rising in her throat. She plowed on. "At first I thought I was saved. I thought they were going to help me. There were two of them. I can still see their faces. They looked surprised to see me, lying there in the road where I'd fallen...

"When I asked for help, they laughed and started talking, standing over me. They took my pack off of me and went through it. I tried to get up, but I was so weak, I could barely move. One of them grabbed me. I fought back. I used my bending. I thought I could fight them off. Perhaps I could have, if I hadn't been so dehydrated, so weak... But I was. One of the men got behind me. They were Earthbenders, the both of them. And I found that out the hard way."

She swallowed and looked at her feet, folding her fingers around the blue stone. She fought the urge to touch her the back of her head, where she knew she would feel the raise of an old scar.

She had so many scars now...but that one... That one was the worst.

"One of them hit me in the head with a rock. I was concussed, barely conscious. They beat me, broke my ribs... One of them took off my clothes and the other one..." She couldn't bring herself to describe it, but she didn't need to. Not to them. "I fought back though. I breathed fire at them. Nearly got them too, but they used their Earthbending to restrain me while they...they took turns. When they filled my mouth with dirt, I couldn't even scream."

"Great spirits," Ylnna breathed, clutching her throat. Azula felt bile in her throat.

"I passed out at some point. I think they thought I was dead, or close to it. They didn't care if I lived or died. They'd taken what they'd wanted. They robbed me, took what little I had, even my clothing, and disappeared back into the forest."

Azula fell silent, gripping the stone, the memories rising to the surface of her mind like poison. Tears felt hot as they spilled down her cheeks.

"Azula..." Dr. Song started, but she shook her head, pulling herself out of the memories before they could harm her. Those men, they were long gone. They couldn't hurt her anymore, not if she didn't let them. She had been powerless back then, but she wasn't now, and never would be again.

"I don't know how long I laid there in the road before the traders found me. They were a whole caravan, about twenty wagons strong. They had heard of the bandits too and thought their great numbers would ward off the men. A woman named Qingge cared for me. She stitched up my head, dressed me in her robe, and cleaned me up. She was kind. She had a baby. He was so small and..."

Azula's throat closed and tears blinded her, but she continued, unable to stop the words, even though they were poison, even though they hurt.

"She didn't ask me what had happened. I think she knew, but I pretended to have no memory of it. Or maybe I just didn't want to remember. I was very confused, still weak... The caravan stopped on the road a few nights after rescuing me, and made camp." Her voice hardened and she wiped at her tears. "The bandits attacked that night. None of the traders were Earthbenders. The fight was hopeless. I heard the screaming and stumbled out of the wagon after Qingge. I recognized the men who had attacked me."

Azula looked up, meeting Wing's eyes. "And I remembered all of it. Every moment. And my anger...my anger at what they had done to me...what they had made of me... It set the world on fire. I called a hellstorm down on them. Those bandits burned to death before they even saw me coming. I don't know if they ever even knew I had lived through what they'd done to me. Their deaths were quick and painful. I didn't let them suffer the way they had made me suffer."

Wing swallowed, her face as white as paper. "But even as I watched those men burn to death, it wasn't enough. I lost control of the flames. Of myself. Of reason. Of my anger. Of my Firebending. Everything burned around me. The trees went up like candles. The grass scorched to the earth. And then the wagons went up. The tents. The animals. And then the people."

Azula looked up again and met each of their gazes. "I was lost in the fire. I was nothing but my anger, and my pain and my hatred for the men who had raped me...I heard the screaming and didn't know if it was real or not. I still don't know if I could have stopped it. I don't remember much after that, after I lost control of the fire. But I remember Qingge screaming for her son as her wagon went up in flames. And the sound of her baby in the wagon... It haunts me. I still have nightmares about it, every single night. I'll never forget the sounds, the smells, of the Green Heart burning around me. I'm the only thing that survived the flames. Me, and my anger. I'm a murderer, a monster."

The room fell silent and Azula wiped at her eyes again. When she finally looked up, she met Wing's gaze. The young girl looked sick and pale. Azula shook her head.

"That anger in you is poison. It'll kill if you let it. What I did... There's no way to make it right. There's no way to take it back."

"It wasn't your fault...the forest—" Wing started, but Azula shook her head.

"It was my fault," she said firmly. "I'm through running from the truth of what happened to me, and what I did. I told you, it wasn't a happy story. And I am not the hero."

"You weren't the villain either," Ylnna said softly. "You were a broken girl in pain who lost control."

Azula let out a breath and then shook her head. "And people died because of it. Innocent people. Good people. They're dead, and here I am... I tried running from it, burning down my life and starting over again and again, running and running... But I couldn't hide from it. It happened. It was my fault."

"Do you think you'll find peace, by facing the truth?" Pia asked.

Azula pulled a bitter expression. "No. But I suppose... I suppose I'm strong enough to accept that, to face what I did without flinching away from it. Or, at least, I'm trying."

"Everyone finds their strength in different ways. I found strength in my recovery, and you've found strength in your acceptance of your actions," Pia said, and Azula flinched a little, but then shrugged.

"I can't argue with that."

Dr. Song ended the session after that, and Azula slipped out of the room before she could ask to speak to her privately. She knew Dr. Song was pleased that she'd shared. Probably not so graphically, but the words had seemed to come out of her without prompting.

She hadn't wanted to tell them all of it, but leaving out the fire felt wrong. They had shared their stories with her, heartbreaking and sickening stories of their abuse at the hands of others. She had owed them her honesty. She owed a lot of people her honesty.

Not even Sokka had known about the Green Heart. She had wanted to tell him, and she knew he had guessed a lot if it, but she had been too torn up, too sick, to say the words. As she walked out of the hospital, she wrapped her arms around her middle, thinking of him, of what he might think if he had known the whole truth...

Would he have loved her if he had known?

She was lost in her thoughts, miserable, raw, torn up inside and too lost to her own dark thoughts to realize she was being followed until it was too late.


	11. Part I: Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

By the time Azula realized she wasn't alone on the street, the sun was starting to sink down behind the cheerily painted eaves of the buildings, the shadows growing long and cool across her path. She became aware of the footsteps behind her as the noise and bustle of the university streets fell behind her. The feel of eyes on her neck was a persistent prickle, hot like coals on her skin.

Her breath tightened in her chest and she folded her hands into fists as the realization that she wasn't alone hit her. She almost looked behind her, but didn't. Her face shut down, jaw clenching.

She had no idea who was behind her, or what they wanted, but they had caught her on the wrong day.

Azula's steps hurried and so did her followers. She found herself running through the quiet, residential streets of Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring, her boots pounding on the cobblestoned street, breath hard and searing in her lungs.

She skidded around a corner and slammed her back into the side of a tall fence, her hands searing hot, the gathering energy in her familiar and exquisite. Her breath caught as she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer.

She only had to wait a few seconds before her stalker came rushing around the corner of the stone fence. Azula pushed off from the wall, her leg striking out and slamming straight into the man's stomach. She caught him in the back with her elbow when he doubled over, the breath leaving him in a rush. He hit his knees before her, tumbling forward and sprawling before her.

Azula conjured her fire, and the flames flared to live, blue and white and hungry, above her right hand. Her booted foot came down onto his back, and she shoved him all the way down onto the ground before he could so much as move.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" Azula snarled, pressing her boot down onto his back. He coughed, his face in the mud, his breath a wheeze in his chest.

"Az...I..." the man choked, turning is head to the side and looking up at her with one wide green eye.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It's...me! Sh-Shirong? From...tea shop? R-remember?" he wheezed haltingly, his ink-stained fingers slapping the muddy stones. Azula glared at him, and then slowly, with dawning recognition, her foot let up on his back.

"Shirong?" Azula said, stepping back and glaring at the young scholar she had met in the tea shop the other night. "Why were you following me? Who sent you?"

Shirong sat up on his knees, coughing and clutching his middle. "Sent me? No one! I was leaving class at the university and I saw you walking by and... _ow..._ " he said, clamoring slowly to his feet. His cap had gone flying when she'd knocked him to the ground, and his dark hair was wild, sticking out every which way. There was a smear of mud across his cheek, and all down his green shirt. He made a face, still clutching his stomach. "Why'd you attack me?"

"You were chasing me!"

"You started to run! I thought something was wrong!"

Azula stepped close, lifting her fist and thrusting a gout of bluebell flames right under his nose. "Did it ever cross your little mind that if woman starts running, and you start chasing after her, then maybe she's running from YOU? Did that ever occur to you?"

Shirong's green eyes went as wide as marbles and he pulled his face back from the flames, his mouth open.

"I...you make an excellent point, Princess Azula. I'm sorry. That was very stupid of me."

"Do you have any idea of what I could have done to you? Why didn't you call out to me instead of following me like some stalker?"

He looked from her face and back to the flames and back again, several times, his face still a picture of stunned terror. He swallowed audibly. "I didn't want to bother you?"

"Clearly you did, if you started following me in the first place."

"Good point. I'm an idiot. And a jerk. King Jerk of Idiot Town, that's me. I'm sorry. Please don't burn me? I just..."

"Just what? Spit it out!" Azula snapped.

"I just wanted to see you," he ended with a sigh. "It's just...I'm—I'm not good at talking to—to girls."

Azula dropped her fist, the flames dying as she took a step back. She looked at him, brows rising.

"I would never have guessed that," she said dryly and he winced, relaxing a little at the sight of her flames guttering out. He ran a hand through his wild hair, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Look, I'm sorry. I probably scared you, and that wasn't my intention," Shirong said, his hand falling to the back of his neck, rubbing uncomfortably. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Azula shifted uncomfortably in place, her hand falling to her pocket. She found the little blue stone inside and rolled it in her fingers. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

She hadn't meant it to sound defensive or suspicious, but it came out like that. Shirong's hand dropped from his neck and he smiled a little, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"I mean... Who wouldn't?" he said earnestly, his smile tentative as he gestured to her. Her brows lifted and she looked around the street, as if wondering who he was talking about. He went on, however, his hand straying back to his untamed hair. "You're scary beautiful. I...I think I mentioned that? Before?"

"So you _were_ flirting with me?" she shot at him accusingly, although she'd already known it.

His face flamed red. "Depends. Is it working?"

Azula stared at him, feeling a little warm in the middle. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about him after he'd left the other night. She'd chalked it up to the fact that no one had flirted with her in such a long time. Iroh had thought that she'd been flirting back, and even though she'd denied it, she had to admit she had been. Just a little.

It was a novel sensation, but she didn't know how she felt about it. Mostly, his bumbling flirtation had confused her. She didn't know if she was annoyed, or intrigued. She wasn't even sure if he was her type. Actually, she didn't even know if she had a type, and she certainly didn't know if she was even _interested_ in having one.

She'd spent most of her life focused on everything but dating, and her only experience in romance had been... Well, she didn't want to think about _that._ She also didn't think that counted as dating. That had been something else entirely, intense and life-changing.

Barring that, she had little to no experience with men, and she found, to her chagrin, that she had no idea how to react to being flirted with. She stared at Shirong appraisingly. He was cute, she had to give him that, with his wild black hair and green eyes, and the shy little smile that crept across his lips, showing dimples in both cheeks.

She didn't know him, didn't know if she could trust him. She also, to her relief, found that she wasn't afraid of him. A year ago a strange man getting too close to her, let alone chasing after her, might have made her freeze up and go into a panic attack, dissociating from her own body just to escape the memories of her rape.

Azula wasn't the same person she had been a year ago, however, and she knew it. She had worked hard to change, to work through her trauma. She'd never be free of it, but, as Dr. Song had said, she could learn to live with it. She could grow and flourish and change, and she knew she wanted that more than anything.

It was why she had finally shared her story with the other survivors tonight. It was why she never missed group, or her sessions with Dr. Song. It was why she took her medicines, and didn't toss honeycakes at the old biddies in the tea shop, even when she was angry. Even when they deserved it.

Shirong seemed nice, and he was cute, and she had already admitted to herself that she'd been flirting with him the other night. Not for the first time, she felt loneliness echo in her middle, like a deep, aching chasm.

Azula tilted her head, her lips twisting a little.

"It might be working," she said honestly and then crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm still angry with you."

"Maybe I could buy you dinner to make up for it? You know...like a date?" he said tentatively, his brows lifting hopefully.

She nearly said no, but her mouth betrayed her. "I have to work tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night. You can pick me up at the shop at seven."

Shirong's face lit up and he smiled wide. "Really?! Wow!"

Azula held up a hand. "Don't ruin it."

His mouth snapped closed and he solemnly backed up a step, hands lifted, palms out. "Right, got it. Be cool, I gotta be cool. Seven it is."

"I have to get back to the shop now," Azula said, walking backward away from him, as he stood there staring after her, a punch-drunk look on his face, that little smile of awe still on his lips. She could feel heat under her skin, and it had nothing to do with her Firebending. "Don't be late."

"I won't. And hey!" he called, whinging again. "Sorry about chasing you."

"I'm not sorry about hitting you."

"I deserved it!"

"Yes, you did!" Azula said, turning around and walking away. She knew he was still standing there, watching her walk away. She tried not to pretend she didn't like that he was watching her, but it didn't work. Azula shook her head. "What a dork."

Sokka's headache throbbed in his temples, making him squint against the harsh sunlight streaming in through the window at the Master's back. He fervently hoped the squint made him look intimidating, rather than hungover.

"So," the Master said as he stood up, his fingertips resting on top of his desk lightly. "Ran the Boomerang. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Welcome to my home. I trust your journey was pleasant."

Sokka glanced back at the Master's coterie of heavy-handed thugs, who had escorted them into the Master's large home, deep in the most affluent of Republic City's neighborhoods. The place was dripping with wealth, from the gilded ceilings to the intricately woven rugs on the floors.

"No one took a swing at me, so I can't complain," Sokka said, turning back to look at the Master. Although he'd caught distant glimpses of the crime boss before, Sokka eagerly studied the man up close.

The Master was unassuming, with plain features, and dark hair that was just starting to recede, and little streaks of gray at the temples. He was wearing a well-cut suit of dark green, a white carnation at his lapel, just as his men wore. He was shorter than Sokka, and with a middle-aged paunch. He looked just like any other well-to-do member of Republic City's bourgeoisie, bland and rich.

That was, until you looked into his eyes.

Sokka had seen eyes like that before. Snake eyes, he thought. The eyes of a shrewd, remorseless killer. They reminded him of another man he had met, long ago, outside of a coal mine, and then again, in the little village of Rinchaka Falls.

Dread rolled up Sokka's spine as he met the Master's gaze. The man stared back, and Sokka knew that he was sizing him up him too, appraising him like a ostrich-horseman would a mount he was looking to buy.

"But you like a good fight, don't you?" the Master said carefully, pushing away from the desk and coming around to face him. "I've been following your meteoric rise in the fighting pits for quite some time now."

"What can I say?" Sokka said, lifting his scarred and scabbed hands. He made a fist. "I'm good with my hands. Just ask the ladies down at the House of Red Petals."

"The House of Red Petals? For a lowly fighter, you certainly have expensive taste in companions."

"I believe in treating myself, and the Red Petals definitely know how to treat a man," Sokka said, letting a knowing grin cross his face.

"That's what I pay them for," the Master said, leaving Sokka to fake a frown of confusion. "Oh, yes, I own the place. I own most of the brothels in the city."

Sokka lifted one eyebrow. "Lucky man."

The Master pulled a close-mouthed smile, his eyes flicking to Sokka's fists, and back to his face. "I've not been so lucky lately, I'm afraid. I lost quite a bit of money betting against you in that fight with Bohai the Bear. He's been undefeated for months, and you took him easily."

Sokka snorted. "I wouldn't call that easy. The Bear got his licks in, but he was never going to win that fight."

"Oh, really? You're very confident."

"Arrogant, more like," the sly-eyed stocky bodyguard spoke up. Sokka glanced at the man. He had perched himself against the wall, cleaning his fingernails with the tip of a pocket knife. The Master's lips quirked.

Sokka shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, his chin tipping up a little. "The Bear was the arrogant one. He's been winning too many fights. You start winning all the time, you start getting overconfident. If he'd pulled his head out of his ego, he might have beaten me. I knew from the first swing he took at me that I was going to win. Luck had nothing to do with it."

"I beg to differ. If he'd beaten you I wouldn't be out several thousand Yuans, and you wouldn't be standing here, about to get the job offer of a lifetime. That's your good fortune, and the Bear's extreme misfortune."

"And what about your fortune?"

"A mixed bag, I'm afraid, and right now it entirely depends on if you accept the job I'm offering you or not."

Sokka's brow lifted a little. "Then luck is smiling on you, sir, because I graciously accept."

The Master tilted his head a little, a look of amused surprise on his face. "You do? You haven't even heard what the job is yet."

"Look, I may be just a dumb goon who drinks, fucks, and fights too much for my own good, but I know an opportunity when I see one. I'm well aware of who you are and what you do. You got your hand in every dirty honeypot in this city, and not just the brothels. I'd be crazy not to want a piece of the action, and even crazier to refuse you."

The Master's eyes narrowed a little, as he looked at Sokka with shrewd amusement. "You're smarter than you look, Ran. Most brawlers I know don't have two thoughts to rub together, let alone common sense. I can tell you have a few brains rattling around up there. I could use someone like you."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sokka drawled blandly, glancing at the men behind him, and then glaring at the sly-eyed man, who bristled and drew himself, which wasn't far.

The Master ignored his right hand man's quiet anger, crossing back to stand behind his desk. He sat down and then gestured to one of the chairs before his desk. Wordlessly, Sokka sat down before him, leaning back in the chair, feeling the hot prickle of the other men's eyes on his back. He ignored them, while the Master steepled his hands before him.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Ran. You're a bit of an enigma, I'm afraid."

"How so?"

The Master's eyebrow arched, wrinkling his forehead into a map of fine lines. "Until six months ago, it seems you didn't exist. There's no record of you in the fighting pits of Ba Sing Se, Omashu, or anywhere else in the United Republic or the Earth Kingdom. Looking at you up close, however, I realize we've been looking in the wrong places. Your coloring and those big blue eyes are a dead giveaway. You're Water Tribe."

Sokka smirked a little. Before he'd shown his face in the fighting pits he'd come up with a backstory for the cover he was adopting. He knew Ran's story forwards and back, flavoring it with bits of his own life that rang true.

The man he had created was someone Sokka might have known in life, at some point. If he'd grown up in the Northern Water Tribe, he might even have _been_ him. He had found that it was so much easier pretending to be Ran than it had been pretending to be Tazeo.

Ran was a fighter and a borderline criminal, but Tazeo had been a murderer and a rapist. He hadn't been a made-up person either. Mai had killed the real Tazeo and stolen his identity in order to slip Sokka into the rank's of the Smoke Demons. The world, Sokka was sure, was better off with Tazeo in the ground.

Sokka had done things as Tazeo that he still had nightmares about, Rinchaka Falls included, and shedding the ten months he'd spent in the man's skin had been easier said than done. Ran was more comfortable, less repugnant, and in many ways his life—pretend though it was—was better than Sokka's at the moment.

If he was pretending to be Ran then he didn't have to be Sokka, who was a mess.

Sokka met the Master's gaze and didn't look away.

"You're right, I am Water Tribe. I'm from the Northern Water Tribe, to be precise."

"Bender?"

Sokka shook his head bitterly. "Nonbender. I grew up in a little village that doesn't exist anymore. The Fire Nation wiped us out in a raid when I was a kid, and we fled to the Capitol. They treated refugees like dog shit in the big fancy Capitol, and nonbenders even worse. If you're a man who can't Waterbend, then they don't see you as a man at all. I spent most of my youth getting into fights with kids who thought they were better than me because they were Waterbenders."

"I imagine you got used to losing fairly quickly."

"You could say that, but when you can't toss water and ice at your enemies from a distance, you learn to fight dirty and you learn to be fast. That's where I got my nickname. No matter how hard they knocked me down I always came back, just like a boomerang."

"You don't give up, I like that."

"It's not just that. When your enemies are overconfident, because they've beaten you before, and because they think they have all the power, they let their guard down. They get sloppy and don't even realize it. And that's when you know you've won."

"Like the Bear."

"Exactly," Sokka said, smirking.

"So why did you come to Republic City?"

"I heard the weather was nice," Sokka drawled. The Master laughed, one finger laid across his lips. He leaned back in his chair, studying Sokka with amusement in his snake-like eyes. His laughter didn't put Sokka at ease. It made little fingers of dread crawl up and down his spine.

"I like you," the Master said, shaking his finger at Sokka. "I don't like many people, but I like you."

"So what does a fine gentleman such as yourself want with an ex-pat Water Triber with a talent for punching things real hard?" Sokka asked, leaning forward. The Master smiled, showing off a gold tooth, which Sokka hadn't noticed before.

"I'm always on the look out for talent like yours, Ran. You have potential, and I'd like to nurture that potential. What I'm offering you is a chance to better yourself. As my men can attest, I reward my employees for their loyalty and service handsomely. If you work for me there's not a single door that won't open for you. The House of Red Petals being just the start."

"I like the sound of that."

The Master nodded, his eyes narrowing, the amusement falling from his face like a veil. "For a taste of the many pleasures that can be had at my table, I demand your loyalty, Ran. I expect you to follow my orders without hesitation, and whatever I ask of you... I expect prompt results."

Sokka felt a prickle of recognition hit him. He'd gotten nearly the same speech when he'd joined the Smoke Demons. They had expected blind loyalty. They had also doled out death sentences to anyone who didn't follow the orders given to them.

He knew the threat that the Master was making, the implied consequences of displeasing him. His blood ran cold, but it was nothing he hadn't expected. He'd done his research.

"I understand completely, sir."

"You're a shrewd man, I'm sure that you do," the Master said and then knocked his fist on the desk. "I want you to keep fighting. You're going to be my star fighter in the pits and I expect you to win, unless I tell you to throw the fight."

Sokka's brows lifted. "I'm not good at losing."

"I'm not either," the Master said coldly, and Sokka knew there was no arguing the point. He nodded.

"Understood."

"When you're not fighting, I want you by my side. I could use another bodyguard."

Sokka glanced back at the others. "Seems you have plenty already."

"There's recently been an opening," the Master said in an unreadable voice, and then gestured to the men with one finger. The two bodyguards nearest to the door, including the big one who had threatened Sokka in the street, nodded, and ducked out of the room. Sokka looked back at the Master, who stood. Sokka did too, feeling dread in his stomach now. "So what do you say, Ran?"

"How could I refuse, sir?" Sokka said, bowing to the man, who smiled and bowed back. "Like I said, I know an opportunity when I see one. I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't," the Master said, coming around the desk. He clapped a hand to Sokka's shoulder, dragging him down a few inches so that he could say in a low voice, right into his ear. "But if you ever think of betraying me...or disappointing me, I want you to remember Bohai the Bear."

"Sir?" he said, brows drawing low in confusion. The next moment the door banged open, and the two bodyguards swarmed into the room, dragging something between them. Sokka whirled on the door, his eyes widening in recognition.

Bohai hung between the two men, his legs limp as they dragged him across the expensive rug. He was covered in dried and fresh blood, his body a mass of purple and black bruises. His left arm was broken, snapped at an angle that made Sokka's stomach churn. As his head tipped back, Sokka saw that both of his eyes were swollen shut, big bruises ringing his eyes. The nose Sokka had broken during the fight had been broken again, judging by the crooked shape of it, and the way the air was whistling through it with every ragged breath the man took.

His beard was a tangled mass of blood and there was a tooth stuck in the matted mess. Blood dripped out of Bohai's mouth and dripped onto the floor as the men dropped him unceremoniously at the Master's feet.

The Bear didn't move, save a tremble that racked his body as he collapsed onto the rug. The Master bent down and grabbed him by the hair, tugging his face up.

"You cost me twenty thousand Yuans, you ugly piece of shit," the Master said, and spat in the Bear's face. "And now you're bleeding on my rug."

Bohai moaned, but he'd been beaten nearly insensible. Sokka glanced up and met the sly-eyed bodyguard's eyes. The man grinned and leaned back against the wall. Sokka hardened his face and watched as the Master shoved the Bear's head back onto the rug. The Master stood and stepped back, snapping his fingers at the hulking bodyguard, who fished a hammer out of his belt.

The Master took the hammer, shaking his head, his gaze burning on the man at his feet.

"You let me down, Bohai. You know how I feel about failure. You only have yourself to blame for this," the Master said sadly. Then, still glaring daggers at the Bear, he held the hammer out to Sokka, who stared at it, his pulse pounding like a bass drum. The Master turned his head to look at him. "Break his fingers, Ran."

Sokka took the hammer, feeling bile rising in his throat. The Master took a step back, waiting, watching him with a cocked head, his snake-like eyes as cold as ice and completely merciless. He could feel the others watching him, their eyes hot and excited, waiting to see what he'd do.

He thought of Rinchaka Falls and the screams of pain and terror he still heard in his nightmares. The Master knew something about Rinchaka Falls. Sokka had sworn to do anything to get answers, no matter the cost.

When Sokka brought down the hammer, all Bohai could do was scream.


	12. Part I: Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

Hot water sluiced down Suki's face as she gasped, her hands flat on the slick tile wall. Her eyes squeezed shut against the spray of water in her face as her hips bounced backward into Zuko's. His hands gripped her slippery hips, bringing her back into him again and again, until she lost all control, all awareness.

Her cry of pleasure echoed in the massive shower, her body gripping his as everything inside of her coiled and struck. Her head tipped back as she writhed her way through the orgasm, hot bursts of light on the insides of her eyelids.

And still, it wasn't enough.

" _Suki_ ," Zuko breathed as she shivered back against him, despite the hot water spraying her breasts and neck. Zuko's hands were equally as hot on her skin, fingers digging in as he stilled against her. She knew he was close.

"Don't come," she managed, reaching back and sliding her hands into his hair. She worked her hips forward and back, taking him in long glides that rubbed him against the warm, sensitive places inside of her. "Not yet...please, not yet... I want to come again..."

"You're so greedy..." he laughed against her ear. He bit down on her earlobe, making goosebumps roll down her skin. He released her and the next moment thrust into her with a rough slam that tipped her head back into the spray of water. The water washed her hair into her face, and she bit her wet lip, her hands slamming to the tiles again.

Zuko took her hard, giving her exactly what she needed. One hand slipped around to her front, and his fingers circled against her clit. Suki cried out, writhing between his cock and his hand, each slam, each circle of his fingers against her slippery skin taking her closer and closer to another precipitous cliff.

She teetered on the edge and then tumbled into another hard orgasm. Her leg shook, knees threatening to give, as she cried out and caught Zuko by the hair again. He stilled against her, his hand slipping to her stomach, holding her there against him as she shook from head to toe. The orgasm seemed to go on and on, shuddering outward from her womb and shattering every one of her nerves in a hot, mad rush of desire and satisfaction.

Zuko's other hand left her hip, cupping her throat and tipping her face to the side. He peppered little kisses to her neck and cheek, catching her ear and tugging on it. Suki shivered in his arms, her body throbbing, hot and wet, around his.

Suki opened her eyes, staring through her wet hair at the steam rolling around the ceiling of their shower. Her inner muscles tightened on him with a hard clamp, and Zuko hissed against her ear, his hand pressing hard on her stomach.

"Your turn," Suki said breathlessly and stepped forward, disengaging their bodies. She turned to face Zuko. His hair was wet, streaming in black ribbons down his shoulders and across his scarred face. His topaz eyes met hers, burning with desire as she grasped his cock in her wet fist.

Zuko's arms went around her again and he kissed her, turning her so that his back was to the hot spray of water this time. Suki kissed him hard, her fist pumping up and down, the tip of his cock slipping and sliding against her belly. He moaned against her lips, one hand in her wet hair, the other slipping to the small of her back.

He broke the kiss, panting against her lips, his hips pushing into her hand. The next moment he came against her stomach and into her fingers. Suki pulled back, watching the look on his face, the little grin on the corners of his lips as her she gently slowed her hand.

Zuko opened his eyes and stared at her hazily, breathing hard, water pouring down his shoulders. Then he tilted his head, sliding a slow, sensual kiss across her lips that was wordless with emotion. She knew exactly what he was feeling, and it echoed through her heart with each slow roll of his tongue against hers.

When he finally pulled back she was dizzy in the steamy air, her head tipping back. She lifted her hand and sucked her messy fingers into her mouth. Zuko watched her for a long, hot moment as she licked her fingers clean. Then a slow laugh left him.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said, awe in his voice. Suki bit down on her fingernail and grinned, the hand on his waist slipping to his ass. She grabbed a handful of muscle and squeezed.

"You're not so bad yourself," Suki said, delighting in the flash of his eyes. She let go of his ass and poked him in the center of his chest. "But you completely ruined the point of my shower."

"I couldn't help myself," Zuko laughed and turned to the side so that she could wash herself off again. She let the water run over her, washing him away, and then grabbed the soap and turned her back to face Zuko again.

"You're forgiven, but only because I still have orgasm brain," she said, grinning as she ran the soap over her skin.

"I'm just sorry you didn't decided to take a bath this morning," Zuko said, as she starting rubbing the soap on his skin too. Suki looked up at him, hot memories flowing over her like warm water. She knew Zuko was remembering their first time too...and all of the other times they'd made use of the massive sunken tub she had ignored this morning in favor of a hot shower. He leaned in and nuzzled her nose. "I love fucking you in that tub."

"Spirits, I never stood a chance, did I?" she said, rubbing her hand across his slippery chest. "You were going to make a scarlet woman out of me from day one, weren't you?"

She'd meant it to be a joke, but Zuko's face darkened. "You're not a scarlet woman, Suki."

Suki laughed and turned him in place to face the water. She pressed her face to his muscular back, her hands slipping around his waist. Zuko put his hands over hers.

"I know that, Zuko. It was a joke."

"I still can't believe he said that you," Zuko said hotly, as Suki tightened her arms around him. She knew what the Grand Sage had said was still bothering him and no matter how much she tried to make a joke out of it, it was still bothering her too.

It wasn't that she cared that the Fire Sages, or anyone else for that matter, thought she was some sort of Earth Kingdom concubine, with a string of lovers from the Southern Water Tribe to Ba Sing Se, it was that the Grand Sage had tried to use that as an excuse to keep her from marrying Zuko. It was a ridiculous excuse, based on archaic practices that hadn't been adhered to for at least a hundred years or more.

Ty Lee had spent the entire journey back to the palace ranting about how her sisters hadn't had to prove their virginity to be married in the temple. It just wasn't done anymore. The whole thing just reinforced what Suki had already suspected; that the opposition to her marrying Zuko went a lot further than the Council, and some of the mouthier nobles. It went right to the heart of the Fire Nation. The Sages had been looking for an excuse to deny them. To deny her.

And if they hated her so much...what might they do to stop her from marrying Zuko? The law was on their side. No one could stop it that way. There were other ways to stop a wedding than relying on laws, and outdated traditions, however. Would someone try and stop her from marrying Zuko some other way?

Her warrior's mind could think of a thousand ways an unseen enemy might stop her from marrying Zuko, permanently. Anxiety and anger tightened in Suki's guts, all of her old fears rearing their ugly heads, whispering nasty things to her that she knew weren't true.

She tried not to listen, but they still gnawed at her. She loved Zuko, and she knew that he loved her...but what would their marriage do the Fire Nation? What could it do to _him?_ And what might someone try to do to her?

He seemed to sense her sudden shift in mood, because Zuko turned to face her, cupping her chin and staring into her eyes.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Suki couldn't help the smile on her lips. "I know. I love you, too."

He kissed her again, soft and sweetly. It seemed to go on for hours, but the water was still hot when he pulled back. He brushed her wet hair back. "Finish your shower. I'll get us some breakfast, okay?"

Suki nodded and let him slip away. He stepped out of the shower, leaving her to turn into the spray of hot water, washing the soap away, her mind turning over and over again. The blissful peace induced by their lovemaking seemed to slowly ebb out of her, swirling down the drain at her feet and leaving nothing behind but a tight, anxious feeling in her stomach.

She was still feeling a little sick when she finally got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped her hair hair in a towel. She heard Zuko in their suite, speaking to one of the servants. She heard the heavy door close a moment later, and came out of the bathing room, a cloud of steam chasing her.

Zuko was mostly dressed, but he'd left off his big cape. His hair still wet, but combed and pulled back into his crown. He hadn't put his boots on yet, and he had one bare foot on the edge of the chair he was sitting in, shoveling nori-wrapped rice dipped in soy sauce into his mouth as he scanned his customary morning briefing.

He looked up when she came over to the table, his eyes warm as their gazes met. Despite the look in his eyes, she could tell by the frown between his eyes that he was still bothered by what the Grand Sage had said to her the day before.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked as she sat down beside him. She grabbed a plate of natto and pulled it in front of her. The pungent smell hit her nose, however, and she immediately shoved it away. She opted for some plain congee instead, picking at it without really tasting it.

"Not much this morning, but I have a meeting this afternoon with Mayor Ishin," Zuko said, looking up at her and taking a drink of his green tea. "You?"

"I was g—" she started, but there was a knock on the door. Suki recognized the distinct pattern of the knocks. It was Fen.

"Enter," Zuko called, after meeting her eyes and seeing her nod. The next moment the door opened, and Zuko's secretary walked into the suite in a whirl of binders and gilded robes. "Morning, Fen."

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko," Fen said, after closing the door behind him. He bowed to Zuko and then to Suki. "Seneschal. I hope you've both had a splendid morning so far."

"Quite a steamy one, actually," Zuko said as he glanced at her and she saw his little smile. Her face heated up just a little.

"Yes, it's quite hot outside," Fen said, coming over to the table. "They're predicting another heat wave like last year."

Suki pushed her uneaten congee back, and poured herself a cup of green tea, trying to ignore Zuko's amused grin at Fen's cluelessness. "Is there something we can help you with, Fen?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Fen said, producing a sealed scroll from the massive bulge of papers and binders in his scrawny arms. He handed it to Zuko, who put down his tea cup and took it with a frown. Suki spotted the Earth King's official seal on the scroll, and her eyebrows climbed. "It came from you-know-where. It's about the you-know-what. It just arrived, and I know you wanted his reply brought to you straight away."

Zuko's face lit up and he glanced at Suki. "Thank you, Fen!"

Fen bowed again. "I hope it's the good news you were waiting for, sire."

"Me too, Fen. I'll see you in the office. That will be all," Zuko said, tucking the scroll into his vest without opening it. Suki's eyebrows climbed as Fen bowed to both of them again, and ducked out of the suite.

Suki leaned back, watching Zuko shoveling some of the natto into his mouth. Then he downed the rest of his tea in one gulp and stood. He looked excited, his hand straying to the scroll making a bulge in the front of his vest.

"I have to go, Sukes. Lots to do this morning," he said in a rush, wiping his mouth and leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head away, her hand darting out and yanking the scroll out of his vest. He protested, reaching for it, but she laughed and pulled it out of his reach. "Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me why Fen was acting all hush-hush about the Earth King sending you an official scroll!" Suki said, one hand on his chest and the other holding the scroll behind her back. "And why are you so excited about it?"

"No reason," Zuko said, making her brow arch.

"Oh, really?"

"Fine," Zuko said, going around her and grabbing it from her hand. He put it back into his vest. "There's a reason, but I'm not going to tell you what it is.

"And why not?"

"Because," he said, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's very mature, Fire Lord," she said, laughing as he came back to the table. He leaned over her as she tilted her face up. "Why all the secrecy?"

Zuko kissed the tip of her nose, and then her cheeks, raining kisses up and down her face and over her eyelids. When he finally slipped his lips over hers, she was laughing, her hands buried in his damp hair. He pulled back and cupped her face.

"I just need you to trust me on this one, okay? Besides, it might be nothing. I haven't read it yet."

Suki's lips twisted, but whatever reason Zuko might have for writing to the Earth King in secret, she trusted him. "Fine, but you _will_ tell me eventually."

Zuko's mismatched eyes were serious as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I tell you everything, baby, you know that."

"Does this have anything to do with your stupid groom's gift?" she asked shrewdly. Zuko's nose scrunched up and he kissed the tip of her nose again.

"Stop fishing," he said warmly, and then stood upright. "I have to get going. Will I see you at lunch today?"

"I'm eating with the girls," Suki said, shaking her head. "I haven't spent much down time with them lately. I think you have Mei Lin and Xiuying with you today, though."

"I'll tell them hi for you," Zuko nodded, pulling on his socks and boots in a hurry. When he reached for his cape, Suki stood and helped him put it on. Zuko smiled at her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe we can take a nice, long steamy bath after dinner?" she suggested. Zuko leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

"It's a date," he said and kissed her again. Then he was gone, sweeping out of the room and leaving her with goosebumps and an intense curiosity about what was in the Earth King's scroll. Whatever it was, Zuko was clearly excited about it.

Her stomach was still too upset to handle food, so she left the food where it was, and got ready to face her day. It was strange, not wearing the full Kyoshi Warrior uniform any longer, but it definitely made getting ready every morning a faster process. She found she also didn't miss the thick layers of her armor. In the Fire Nation heat all that armor was almost a punishment.

Being Seneschal meant not only forgoing her armor, but dressing in the Fire Nation colors of red, black, pink, and gold. She always added a splash of green, but mostly she had adopted the colors of the Fire Nation, trying in some way to blend in with the other members of Zuko's court.

She already stood out like a sore thumb, the least she could do was look the part. If nothing else, at least the gossip-mongers couldn't say she wasn't trying.

Suki spent her morning with the Captain of the Palace Guard, a man named Lio. Suki liked Lio; he was mostly monosyllabic, but when he did speak, he was as blunt as a butter knife, stating his opinions as plainly as possible, with a matter of fact tone that was without artifice. If Lio said it, he thought it, and Suki appreciated that. He also didn't seem annoyed to be working beneath a woman half his age, something some of the other guardsmen had been against.

With some of them it was her age, with others her sex. Her Earth Kingdom background bothered still more of them. She had replaced the biggest dissenters with other men and women more likely to take her orders. If they couldn't respect her, then they'd never listen to her. If they didn't listen to her, then that put everyone in the palace in jeopardy, especially Zuko.

The fact that she was going to be the Fire Lady in just a manner of weeks had also made the situation strange for some of them. No Fire Lady in history had ever held a position in the palace, let alone as head of the palace security. No one knew the protocols for that.

Many people within the palace, even the ones not against her marrying Zuko, were against her remaining as Seneschal after her marriage. Suki had no intention of quitting. She had not been raised to be an ornament on a man's arm.

Zuko didn't want her to quit either, and that made the discussion moot. The Fire Nation was stuffy and rooted in their traditions. They'd just have to adjust. She wasn't going to make herself something she wasn't just to make them more comfortable.

 _Maybe it would be easier if my job was the biggest complaint they had against me,_ Suki thought darkly as she finished up her morning meetings with the guards and headed out the door. She stepped out of one of the wide doors and entered the sprawling walled gardens, breathing in the fresh air, grateful to feel the sunshine on her skin.

The air was hot and heavy, the scent of volcanic ash just tickling her senses, as it always did in the ancient Caldera. The palace flowers were in full bloom, and she caught the faintest hints of hibiscus and agapanthus as she passed the flower beds, with their wild riots of color.

As Suki rounded a thick clump of azaleas, she heard a noise ahead that made her draw in a sharp breath, eyes widening. It was the sound of pain.

"No! Stop it!" a woman said in a distressed voice. "I said no!"

"You're such a tease. I know you want it," a man's voice said gruffly. Suki snatched the fan from her belt and tore around the azaleas. She assessed the scene in less than a second.

A young man dressed in a palace guard's uniform was straddling a young woman wearing a pink dress. The girl was struggling beneath him; he had a hold of her wrists, his weight on her hips so that she couldn't push him off. Her dark hair was in disarray, tears in her eyes.

Suki grabbed the guard by scruff of the neck and yanked him off of the girl. He landed in an ungainly sprawl in the azaleas. Suki opened her fan with a flick, putting herself between him and the girl.

"She said _no,_ guardsman," Suki said, the words coming out as a snarl from behind her clenched teeth. "Do you know the meaning of the word no?"

The guard's angry expression was only momentary, before recognition hit him. The color drained out of his face as he stared at her, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"S-S-Seneschal! I...I... It's not what you think!" he started and attempted to climb out of the azalea bush. Suki advanced on him and he stopped, sinking back into the branches with a squeak.

"It's exactly what I think. If you move again, you'll regret it. Do you understand me?" Suki barked. The guard glanced at the girl and then back at Suki.

"But I—"

"Shut up and don't move!" Suki snapped at him, and then turned to the girl, who looked equally as stunned. She clutched at her dress, and Suki saw for the first time that the bodice was ripped. Anger surged in Suki and she glared back at the guard, who had wisely not moved a muscle. "Are you okay, miss?"

The girl looked up at Suki, tears in her big eyes, her lower lip wobbling. "I...I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

She had clearly been hurt, but she seemed to understand what Suki was asking. Her chin lifted and her lip steadied. "No. He didn't get that far. Thanks to you."

Suki nodded, meeting the girl's eyes. Something about the girl was familiar, but Suki was too angry to place where she knew her from. She tucked the fan into her belt and held out her hand. The girl hesitated, and then took it. Suki hauled her to her feet.

"You're going to be okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you," Suki said. She didn't wait for the girl to respond, but turned back to the guard, who looked like he was two seconds from bolting. "What's your name, guardsman?"

He hesitated, and Suki's eyes narrowed.

"Kamen," the girl spoke up, her voice steady now. She was still holding her dressed closed, her other hand smoothing over the grass-stained skirt. "His name is Kamen."

"On your feet, Kamen," Suki said, putting herself between him and the girl again. Her eyes were blue steel, watching as the guard slowly climbed to his feet. "Congratulations. You just earned yourself a free stay in the palace dungeons."

"But I didn't do anything!"

Suki snatched her fan out of her belt and flicked it open again, and he shut up, taking the threat for what it was. It didn't take her long to march the young guard through the garden and into the palace. She found another set of guards, and ordered him to be taken to the dungeons. He was still protesting his innocence when they clapped him in cuffs and dragged him off, with orders to report the incident to Lio.

As head of the palace guards, Lio was in charge of disciplinary measures. He would decide what was to be done with Kamen, but Suki would be sure to recommend a harsh punishment. And she would make damn sure that Kamen would be fired from his position.

Lio, she knew, would listen to her.

Still fuming at what she'd seen, Suki turned to the girl, who was watching them take Kamen away with one slender hand around her fragile throat. Her eyes were huge. She looked like she was in shock and it occurred to Suki that perhaps she was. She had trailed after them, looking unsure of what to do.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked her gently. The girl started and then nodded. She looked close to tears again.

"What will happen to him?" she asked in a whisper, still clutching her throat.

"I'll be recommending the harshest punishment possible. He'll certainly be losing his position. He won't harm you again. I promise."

"It was my fault," the girl said, looking down at her dirt-smudged hand. "I...I flirted with him a lot. He wanted to go further, but I..."She colored prettily, and her hand slipped to her mouth. "I drove him to it."

Suki's anger redoubled, as hot as ash clouds. She reached out and touched the girl's hand. "No, you didn't. You certainly didn't ask him to hurt you. You told him no, and he tried to force himself on you."

"But I flirted with him," she said miserably. "I...I _liked_ him. I thought he liked me too."

"Flirting is not an invitation for him to take whatever he wanted from you," Suki said carefully. "It wasn't your fault. He could have really hurt you, and that's completely on him."

The girl looked up and then down again, her thick hair swinging across one shoulder. She looked tremulous.

"Thank you so much, Seneschal. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along when you did. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I'm a Firebender, but I was afraid to use my Bending. I thought it would make him even angrier."

The girl sounded completely miserable. Suki's heart went out to her. Then the girl pushed her long, dark hair out of her face, and recognition finally hit her.

"You're Councilman Guo's daughter, aren't you?" Suki said slowly. It wasn't really a question. She knew the tall girl well enough, though they'd only spoken once before, and that had not been Suki's finest hour.

"Yes. Cara," she said, and then a look of shame came over her face. "Do you remember me?"

Suki took a measured breath, remembering the one and only time she had spoken to Guo's daughter. It had been just before the assassination plot against Zuko, when the Council had made Zuko throw that idiotic ball. The council's goal had been to find Zuko a suitable wife, and every girl of proper birth in the Fire Nation had been after Zuko in one way or another.

Rumors about Suki and Zuko had been all over the palace for months, spreading into the rest of the Nation by the rumor mills that churned without cease. People had assumed that the two of them were already having an affair, and while that hadn't technically been true at the time, it also hadn't been totally a lie. The rumors had sprung up because of the very obvious feelings the two of them had had for each other.

Well, obvious to everyone but the two of them.

Those feelings, and the rumors, had been the impetus behind the Council's attempt to marry Zuko off. Suki had been deemed an inappropriate choice for the Fire Lord from day one. They'd wanted someone better born. Someone from the Fire Nation. There were _still_ people who wanted that.

Guo's daughter Cara had been one of the hopeful brides back then. Suki had run afoul of her and a bevy of her mean girlfriends in a corridor. They'd said a few nasty things to her. Suki had thrown a dagger at one of Cara's friends.

 _Yeah, definitely not my finest hour,_ Suki thought as she met Cara's big eyes. She tried to reconcile the haughty girl who had threatened Suki with her father with the girl in front of her, but all Suki could see was a scared young woman with a ripped dress, who was trying very hard not to cry.

An old hurt crumbled inside of Suki and she smiled softly at the girl, who was not much younger than she was. She put her arm around her. "The past is the past, Cara. You know, I'm supposed to be having lunch with my friends in a few minutes. Would you like to come with me?"

Cara hesitated and then smiled shyly. "Okay, Seneschal. I'd like that."

"Please, call me Suki."


	13. Part I: Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

* * *

"Suki...and friend?" Ty Lee said, her smile fading into a frown of confusion as her hazel eyes flicked from Suki to Cara, standing just at Suki's elbow. Her eyes flicked back to Suki, the question clear.

"Hey, Ty Lee. This is Cara. I invited her to lunch. I hope that's okay?" Suki said firmly. Ty Lee's look of confusion melted away, her bright smile shooting across her mouth instantly.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Ty Lee said, swinging the door open all the way and gesturing for them to come into her suite. Suki, her arm looped around Cara's, took one step into the room and was promptly blasted in the face with a handful of paper confetti.

"What...?" Suki spluttered, the confetti sticking to her mouth and tongue. She spat it out, only to get another face full. A loud giggle erupted around the suite. Squinting through the confetti stuck to her eyelashes, she saw that Ty Lee's suite was covered in paper lanterns, streamers, and a hand-painted banner that read SUKI AND ZUKO in lurid gold.

The other Kyoshi Warriors, sans Mei Lin and Xiuying, who were both guarding Zuko this afternoon, were standing in the middle of the suite, wearing green and red hats made out of paper. Kikki was tossing more handfuls of confetti everywhere, and it fluttered in the sunlight, covering the floor at her feet. On the table behind her sisters was a spread of food, bottles of wine, and a big cake. Another table had been set up, and there were presents wrapped and tied on top of it.

"SURPRISE!" the girls said together.

Suki's mouth opened. "What is all this?"

"A surprise bridal shower," Ty Lee said behind her, closing the door.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Suki started, but Ty Lee grabbed Suki's other arm and squeezed it.

"Yes, we did. We've been planning it for ages, so shut up and enjoy it," Ty Lee giggled.

Suki met each of her friend's eyes, seeing the excitement written across their faces. A smile slowly lit up her face. "Thank you, sisters. I don't know what to say."

She disengaged her arm from Cara's and hugged each of them in turn. They responded by slapping a hat on her, and a sash that said FIRE LADY across it. Then they sat her down and started thrusting presents at her.

Suki took the first present Chao-Ahn shoved into her hands and looked up to see that Cara was standing back near the door, watching with a soft smile on her lips.

"You guys, this is Cara. I invited her for lunch today," she said, gesturing Cara to come over and sit with the rest of them. "Cara, this is Ty Lee, Kikki, Tam, Qing, Rin, and Chao-Ahn."

The six Kyoshi Warriors waved at her in turn as they were introduced, offering polite greetings. Cara glanced at the door and then back at Suki. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I should leave you to your party. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, you're more than welcome to join us. Right, girls?"

"Yeah, come on!" Ty Lee said, bounding out of her chair and grabbing Cara by the arm. "Any friend of Suki's is a friend of ours."

"I..."

"Oh, what happened to your dress?" Ty Lee asked, stopping dead in her tracks. Suki saw that Cara was still keeping her ripped dress closed across her chest. Suki had been so caught up in Kamen's arrest she hadn't realized the girl needed a change of clothing.

"Um," Cara started, meeting Suki's gaze. "I..."

Suki knew that the rumor mill would churn out a story about what had happened in the garden eventually. A guardsman being tossed into the palace dungeons for assaulting the daughter of a Councilman was sure to give the gossip-mongers something juicy to chew on for weeks. The resultant disciplinary actions would likely be very public. Cara knew that as well as she did.

Suki believed the truth was the best way to get ahead of things, but what had happened to Cara was not her story to tell.

Cara smoothed her confetti-dotted black hair back behind one ear and said softly, "My boyf—this guy I was seeing didn't like taking no for an answer. The Seneschal saved me from... _well._.. I... I'm not sure what he would have done if the Seneschal hadn't come along. She stopped him."

Ty Lee gasped, and Suki glanced at the others. They all looked shocked.

"He's cooling his heels in the dungeons as we speak," Suki said.

"Good, the cad!" Tam exclaimed as the other girls nodded.

"I've got something you can change into," Ty Lee said firmly.

"Oh, you don't have to," Cara started, but Ty Lee shook her head. "I should go. Your party..."

But neither Ty Lee, nor the rest of the girls, would take no for an answer. Ty Lee opened her wardrobe and pulled out a petal pink dress, pressing it into Cara's hands, then taking her over to the bathing chamber.

Sensing defeat, Cara closed the door, leaving Ty Lee to turn around to face Suki. Worry was etched across Ty Lee's pretty face.

"Is she really okay?"

Suki nodded. "The man who was assaulting her was a palace guard. He didn't get very far. I'm going to make sure that little slimeball gets what's coming to him."

Ty Lee frowned, glancing at the door of her bathing room. "But is she okay?"

Suki tilted her head, studying Ty Lee for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know her very well, to be honest. The only time she and I have ever spoken... Well, neither of us came out of that conversation smelling like roses."

"She's Councilman Guo's daughter," Kikki spoke up. "I recognize her."

"Yes," Suki said softly. "But let's not hold that against her."

The other girls laughed a little, which didn't surprise Suki had at all. Each of her sisters had sat through long council sessions while guarding Zuko. They'd witnessed the Council's animosity toward Suki over the past year, and even before that. And all of them were sharp enough to know where it came from. Guo was a master political player, but everyone, including Zuko, knew who was behind the anti-Suki sentiment.

Suki was wary of Guo. She knew he was loyal to the Fire Nation, and to the throne...but she knew that he didn't like her. Like the Grand Sage, she was sure it was because she had been born into the Earth Kingdom, to a blacksmith and a fisherman. The rest of the council, at least the ones on Guo's side, had made no bones about how unsuitable they thought she was for their Fire Lord.

She tried not to take it personally, but it always felt personal. She was never going to like Guo, but she wasn't going to take her dislike of her father out on Cara. The girl had been through enough, and she'd been very friendly toward Suki and the others so far. Suki found she was willing to give her a chance.

By the time Cara came out of the bathing room, Ty Lee's borrowed dress complimenting her fair skin and dark hair perfectly, the girls were passing out drinks and the conversation had pointedly moved on from Cara's assault. Ty Lee took Cara's arm and lead her over to a chair, sitting down next to her and plying her with food and drink, while the other girls started bringing more presents for Suki.

The afternoon passed in a flurry of laughter, drinks and good food. The presents, it turned out, were all entirely inappropriate. Kikki had gotten her a daringly see-through lace chemise. Rin had bought her a pair of fur-covered handcuffs. The other presents were all in a similar vein, heat rising in Suki's grinning face as she opened box after box. Laughter flowed freely across the room. The last present was from Qing, who had gotten her a scroll.

"For research purposes," Qing said, waggling her eyebrows.

Suki's eyebrow lifted as she unrolled the scroll. She snapped it back closed after she saw what was on it.

"Qing! Spirits, where did you find this?"

Qing was grinning, one hand tousling her thick brown hair. "Oh, I have my ways. You should try number four on your honeymoon. It'll blow Zuko's mind." Then Qing did a chef's kiss to her fingers, leaving the girls to titter.

Suki cautiously opened the scroll again, which proved to be a manual on various sex positions, each position illustrated in perfect, obscene detail. She tilted her head, brows lifting as she studied number four.

"I don't know if I can bend like that," Suki said flatly.

Laughter erupted around the room. Suki looked up to see that Cara had joined in. Ty Lee whispered something to her and Cara grinned at her, then looked back at Suki. As she did, Suki caught the look on Ty Lee's face as she stared at Cara's profile, a dreamy look in her eyes, and the rising heat in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the lighthearted party going on around them.

Suki felt her uneasy stomach clench up again as she closed the scroll. She knew that look on Ty Lee's face. She'd seen it before.

 _Oh, honey...be careful..._ she thought as hard as she could at Ty Lee, wishing she could make her hear her. She knew she couldn't though. Suki sighed internally. This was going to be messy.

The party stretched on well past the lunch hour, and eventually Rin and Chao-Ahn left for the afternoon shift guarding Zuko. A few minutes later, Xuiying and Mei Lin came into Ty Lee's suite, bringing more presents and hugs for Suki.

"Eat some more cake," Tam said, trying to press another plate into Suki's hands.

"No, really," she said firmly. "I'm full."

The truth was, her stomach was roiling again, and the thought of eating another bite was making her a little green in the gills. The party was wrapping up anyway, and she knew that she needed to get back to work. She planned to go straight to Commander Lio's office to handle the Kamen situation, and to make her recommendation for his punishment, and possible charges.

Eventually, they would want to talk to Cara about what had happened, but Suki would make sure they gave Cara some space to deal with it before interrogating her.

"More for me," Tam said, shoveling the cake Suki had refused into her mouth.

"You're gonna get fat eating all that cake," Kikki said as she walked past Tam. Tam grinned, her cheeks filled with cake.

"Good! I hope I get huge," she said, her voice muffled by the cake. "After I leave the Kyoshi Warriors, I want to have a million kids and be one of those fat old grandmas who bakes cakes all day and says stuff like, 'have one more bite, dearie.'"

"It's good to have life goals," Suki said, patting Tam's head. She scrunched her nose at her and then took another massive bite of cake.

"If you're gonna have a million kids, you should probably have a man first," Mei Lin pointed out as she downed the rest of a bottle of wine.

"I got a man," Tam said, waving her fingers in Mei Lin's direction. "Maybe you know him?"

Mei Lin laughed. "If this about my father again, you can dream on."

"Oh, I've dreamed!" Tam said, sighing, one hand going to her heart. "Dreamed...fantasized...named our future children... Your dad is a silver fox, Mei Lin. You know I like older men."

"You're delusional."

"That's no way to speak to your future mother-in-law. Go to your room, young lady!"

Mei Lin tossed a handful of berries at Tam, who laughed and danced out of the way. Suki ducked back to avoid getting hit with any food, and found herself standing next to Cara, who was watching the back and forth between the Kyoshi Warriors with a soft smile on her face.

"You'll have to forgive them. They were raised by wolves," Suki said, tossing at grin at her. Cara smiled.

"They seem nice. Especially Ty Lee," Cara said, giggling. "Thank you for bringing me along, Seneschal. And for everything else. I owe you."

"Please, call me Suki. And you don't owe me a thing," Suki said easily. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt. After the party I'm going straight to Commander Lio. I won't let Kamen anywhere near you again."

"Thank you. You're being so kind to me, and I... I can't help but feel that I don't deserve it. I remember how mean I was to you last year. I'm sorry."

Suki studied Cara's face. She could tell the girl was being honest. She looked a little ashamed, and not at all like the haughty girl whom Suki had run afoul of last year.

"Well, I'm sorry I threw a dagger at your friend," Suki said, thinking of the orange blossom the girl had been wearing in her hair. Suki's thrown dagger had pinned it against the wall. It had been a stupid move, and Suki had no excuse for such an outburst. She'd been under a lot of strain at the time, but it was no excuse, no matter what nasty things the girls had been saying to her.

Cara gave an unladylike snort. "Orenji had it coming. We grew up together, but I've outgrown her. She still acts like a petulant teenager. She's nothing but a vicious gossip."

Suki smiled. "There are a lot of those in the palace, I'm afraid."

Cara bit down on her lip, looking as if she wanted to say something else, but then seemed to change her mind. "I should go. My father will be expecting me soon and I should tell him before... Before anyone else does."

"That's probably a good idea. They'll want to ask you questions about what happened."

"Of course. I'll be sure to tell them everything," Cara said as Ty Lee came over, holding a plate of cake. Cara turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for the dress, Ty Lee. I'll have it cleaned and returned to you as soon as possible."

"It was no trouble," Ty Lee said easily, her voice a little high, roses in her cheeks. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Cara said, twisting her hair around one finger. "Thank you for letting me crash your party. I had a good time. And I'm glad I got to meet you. Um, all of you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too," Ty Lee said, and then glanced at Suki, who lifted one eyebrow. "Can I escort you back?"

"Oh! That's so nice of you, but I don't want to impose," Cara said breathlessly. But Ty Lee shrugged and thrust the cake at Suki without looking, who fumbled it, nearly dropping the slice onto the floor.

"It's not trouble," Ty Lee said, and Suki watched as she offered Cara her arm. Cara took it and Ty Lee shot at Suki, "I'll clean up when I get back. Hope you enjoyed the party."

"Thanks, Ty Lee," Suki mumbled, shaking her head. She watched them go, as Tam came over to stand next to Suki. The door closed behind them and Tam let out a low whistle.

"You can see Ty Lee's heart eyes from a mile away," Tam said, glancing at Suki. "That's trouble looking for a place to happen, make no mistake."

"Tell me about it," Suki said darkly. She didn't know if she had the strength to nurse Ty Lee through yet another broken heart. Not with everything currently on her plate. "Ty Lee's a big girl, though. She knows what she's doing."

Tam shot her a skeptical look, and then snatched the cake from Suki's hands. She took a bite. "Yeah, you remember that when she's sobbing on your shoulder for the fifth time in a week. She's got a good heart, but she's a bad judge of character."

"Cara seems nice."

"Cara seems _straight,_ " Tam said pointedly, taking another bite. "This is gonna end badly."

Suki couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Zuko signed his name to the letter before him, and then scanned the rest of the letter. Satisfied, he smiled and reached for the sand shaker at his elbow. He dusted the white sand across the ink, soaking up the excess so that it dried clean, and didn't streak the paper. Then he blew it off, rolled it up and melted red wax at the seam. A quick press of his Royal seal to the wax was the finishing touch.

He picked up the other letter he'd already written, and sealed it as well, adding labels to the outside of each one so that they didn't get mixed up.

"There," he said triumphantly, putting both rolled up letters into Fen's waiting hands. "Send those out with the official courier right away. I want them to arrive a few days before I will."

Fen nodded. "I know that the Earth King agreed, but do you think the Mayor will? Shouldn't you wait for his reply before leaving?"

"I don't have a lot of time to waste, Fen," Zuko said heavily, brushing a few grains of sand off of his hands. He stood and turned to his secretary, who looked skeptical. "The wedding is a month away. I have to do this now. I'd rather get his reply in person. If he doesn't agree, then perhaps I can talk him into it, and I can't do that if we're playing letter tag. This is the kind of thing that needs to be done in person."

"I'm just not sure if now is the right time for the Fire Lord to go to the Earth Kingdom. There's so much to do before the wedding."

Zuko put one hand on Fen's thin shoulder. "And I know you'll handle all of it while I'm gone. It'll only take a week. I'll be back before you know it."

Fen sighed, looking skeptical. "You still need to be fitted for your wedding suit..."

"It can wait until I get back. We have the finest tailors in the Fire Nation. Everything will work out, I promise. I'm leaving it in your capable hands, Fen."

Fen drew himself up. "I can handle things while you're gone. I'm not worried about that."

"Then what's wrong?" Zuko asked him, glancing behind him at Rin, who was standing at attention at the door. She hadn't said much the whole time, they he knew she'd been listening to the conversation. Chao-Ahn, who was the other Warrior on duty this afternoon, had gone for a patrol of the corridors. He knew she'd be back soon.

"She's going to ask questions."

Zuko laughed, sinking down onto the arm of a gold-brocaded chair, arms crossed. "She wouldn't be Suki if she didn't."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth," Zuko said, shrugging. "I'm going to go to Ba Sing Se to pick up my uncle and sister so that they can be here for the wedding."

"And you're just going to conveniently leave out the fact that you're stopping by Kyoshi Island on the way there? And that while you're in the Earth Kingdom you're going to be signing a rather important treaty with the Earth King."

Zuko grinned and glanced at Rin. "That's the plan. You've been listening the whole time, Rin. What do you think?"

Rin's lips twisted a little. "I think Suki's not going to like you going to the Earth Kingdom without her. She's definitely going to argue against being left at home. I don't envy you."

"I don't like leaving her either," Zuko said, shaking his head. "But I can't exactly surprise my wife with an entire island if she's there with me when I negotiate the treaty."

"Good point," Rin said, and then relaxed her stance a little. She came over to Zuko and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure about all of this? This is...this is kind of huge, Zuko."

Zuko looked back at Rin, studying her painted face. "I know it's huge. I know it will change everything, and maybe it's a little crazy, but I want to give Suki something for my groom's gift that will actually _mean_ something. Kyoshi Island means something to her. It's her home. It's _your_ home. I want it to be protected."

Rin looked sad for a moment. "Kyoshi Island has been practically on its own ever since Avatar Kyoshi separated us from the mainland. The Earth Kingdom takes our taxes, but they don't protect us. We formed the Kyoshi Warriors just to fight off the pirates who raid our shores. When the Fire Nation invaded the rest of the Earth Kingdom, we were always so sure that we would eventually be invaded and probably conquered, if the Fire Nation ever decided we were worth picking off. We knew we were on our own, that there would never be any rescue coming for us. I grew up living in fear, prepared to fight an entire army if they ever showed up on our shores. So did Suki. And yet now the war is over, but we're _still_ on our own. The pirates still attack us. We still get taxed by the Earth Kingdom...and they do nothing for us. If you take Kyoshi Island under Fire Nation protection, you need to change that. You need to make good on your promise. You need to protect us."

Zuko reached out and took Rin's gloved hand. He squeezed her fingers. "If the people of Kyoshi Island agree, then I will take the island under my protection. I'll keep your people safe, Rin. I'll keep Suki's people safe. I promise."

Tears showed in Rin's blue eyes. She sniffed a little. "Ooof. If Suki doesn't marry you, then I get dibs."

Zuko smiled a little and squeezed her hand again. "You're on."

Rin laughed, wiping at her eyes. "So what are you going to tell her? She won't want to stay. And you know how stubborn she is."

"I am going to pick up my uncle in Ba Sing Se, so I'm not exactly lying to her about the reason for my trip. At least one of the reasons. I want to leave Ty Lee and maybe Tam here with her. I want you and the rest of the Warriors to come with me to speak to your people on my behalf."

"I know the other girls will agree, and they'll keep it a secret. But what are you going to tell Suki?"

It was Fen who had an answer for that. "I'm afraid I must insist that the future Fire Lady stays home and learns the protocols for the upcoming wedding. It cannot wait, or the whole wedding will be a disaster! Her wedding dress also requires a fitting. She simply cannot go, or I'll have a meltdown from the stress."

Zuko grinned at his secretary, who grinned right back. "Well then..." Zuko said, clapping his hands together as he stood. "I think this plan is now officially a conspiracy. Now we just have to pull it off, and not tip off my stubborn, too-smart-for-her-own-good betrothed in the process."

Rin laughed a little. "Leave Suki to us, Fire Lord Zuko. Trust me, she's not going to know what hit her."


	14. Part I: Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

"Well," Mai panted beside him, pulling the sheets up to cover her breasts, "that was distracting."

Sokka looked up at the ceiling, his own breathing labored, sweat pooling in the center of his chest. "Distracting from what?"

He glanced at her in the soft candlelight, noting the high flush in her cheeks, and the tangles in her hair, which she was absently picking out with patience. He could see scars on her arms, reminders of battles won and fought. Despite how tough he knew she was, she looked soft at that moment.

That was until she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, staring down at him with hard, knowing eyes.

"From whatever you don't want to tell me."

Sokka rubbed at his forehead with the back of his wrist, his eyes closing tightly. "Mai..."

"Did you have a fight with Katara?"

"I didn't make it to Katara's today," he said wearily, hesitating.

"Then what's wrong?" Mai said, and then jabbed him in the side with her finger. "Not that I'm complaining, but you were on me the minute you came in, looking spooked and pissed off at the world. Tell me what's wrong, Sokka."

Sokka blew out a breath and glanced at her again. Then he looked up at the ceiling. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. Making love to Mai, no matter how distracting it had been for a little while, hadn't been enough to quiet the swirl of his emotions.

He could still hear Bohai's screams. He could still feel the way the hammer had felt in his hands, the way his fingers had gone numb as he'd brought it down onto the boxer's hands. The way his fingers had looked afterward... The blood...

"It worked. The Master sent for me," he said shortly. Mai stiffened beside him, sitting up in the bed and grasping the sheets to her chest.

"That's what you've been working for this whole time," she said quietly, hesitating a little as he turned his head and met her eyes. He could see dread and fear in those eyes, and it disquieted him.

"I know. It's what I wanted. He's taking me on as bodyguard...and I'm going to be his prizefighter from now on."

"I thought Bohai was his prizefighter?"

"He was until I beat him," Sokka said and then swallowed. Mai's mouth hardened. Se knew as well as he did what the Master did to his people if they disappointed him, let alone betrayed them. What he would do to Sokka if he found out he wasn't the man he was pretending to be.

"What did he make you do, Sokka?"

"What I had to do," he said, tossing the sheet off and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He hunched his back, facing away from her. "Bohai's alive. I didn't kill him. That's all that matters."

"You didn't kill him...but you did something. Tell me what happened. Don't shut me out, Sokka." He felt her hand on his shoulder and yanked away from her. He stood, grabbing his discarded pants and jerking them on. Then he marched toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need a fucking drink."

He slammed the bedroom door behind him and walked over to the cupboard. He had chugged about half a bottle of something dark amber and tasting of rot-gut by the time Mai had followed him out of the bedroom.

"You drink too much."

"Look who's talking," he mumbled and put the bottle back to his lips. A second later the bottle shattered, splattering liquid all over him. Glass fell at his bare feet and he jumped back, giving a cry of shock. His eyes followed the splash of alcohol on the floor and he spied one of Mai's red daggers quivering in the wall. He whipped around to face her, his wet, glass-filled hand clenching into a fist, blood from a cut running down his fingers. He could feel the sting of alcohol in the cut. "What the fuck, Mai?"

Mai glared at him, still holding the sheets around her chest. They draped on the floor, trailing behind her like a veil. She looked wild and angry.

And scared.

"Don't shut me out, asshole. We're in this together. We agreed."

Sokka shook his head and walked over to the water pump. He ran cold, clear water over his cut hand, watching the blood wash down the drain. The sick feeling in his stomach rose, flashes of memory hitting him in little lurid scenes. Bohai's screams. The body of a merchant lying cold in his bed... The Fire Bug choking on his own blood... The burned bodies of children...

He redirected his emotions, turning on Mai, who had stepped closer. He grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around his hand with a jerking motion, anger riding through him like a demon. He knotted the towel and glared at her.

"You're one to talk about shutting people out, Mai. I don't even know where you disappear off to half of the time. I never know if you're going to come back or not. You tell me almost nothing about what you do or where you go! You come back covered in blood and bruises and every damned time you look just a little more lost, a little more afraid. Any time I try to penetrate that icy exterior of yours, you just close down."

"This isn't about me, Sokka. This is about you!" Mai snarled, stepping close and slamming her hand to his chest and shoving him back against the counter. "I'm not going to watch you drink yourself to death!"

"No one's asking you to watch, Mai!" he shot at her, pushing forward a step. "I didn't ask for you to babysit me."

"SOMEONE HAS TO!" she said, lifting up on tiptoes and slamming her other hand to his chest. He caught her elbows, wrenching her forward. "Who else do you have? You drove your sister and all of your other friends away! You drove Az—"

"Don't you dare make this about her," he said through his teeth. "This has nothing to do with that."

"It has _everything_ to do with her, you stupid asshole," Mai said, tears in her eyes as she tried to shake his hands off of her arms. She got one hand free, slamming it to his chest again. He was breathing hard as he glared at her. "You were never like this before her."

"Were you always like this, Mai? Hard...angry... Bored little ice queen so intent on being unhappy that you push everyone away? That's why you and Zuko broke up isn't it? He couldn't reach you because you kept running away."

She punched him.

Sokka's head reeled back, the taste of blood in his mouth. He blinked and lifted his hand to his mouth, wiping away a trickle of blood. She was glaring at him, clutching at her sheet, a high flush in her pale cheeks.

They glared at one another for a long moment, and then Mai lifted her hand to hit him again. He caught her wrist and then the other when she brought it up. She struggled in his arms, making a frustrated sound as he forced her arms behind her back, holding her there. The anger in her eyes was as hot as a firebrand. Sokka felt his blood pressure spike, and then a tightening in his groin that made him swallow. Mai tried to shake him off again, but he held her tightly.

"It's not polite to hit," he breathed. Mai's eyes flashed.

"Asshole," Mai bit out and then surged forward, surprising him. She slammed her mouth against his, kissing him with bruising force. Sokka recovered instantly, one hand sinking into her hair, the other wrapping around her waist and yanking her forward against him. His head spun, anger still tugging at him.

Mai's mouth was hot and hard against his, opening with a soft, desperate sound that drove him forward. Her arms slipped around his neck as she drove her tongue into his mouth. Sokka groaned, and bent over her, deepening the kiss until he was lost in it.

He wanted to forget again. He wanted to forget about the pain and the fear and the terrible things he'd done to get where he was...

Most of all, he wanted to forget _her._

He moved Mai toward the kitchen table, careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor by the cupboard, wrenching the sheet off of her with a rough jerk. She broke the kiss, panting again, her tangled black hair in her face. The next moment he was on her again, cupping her face and then grasping her and lifting her up onto the table. The rickety table rocked beneath her as she grasped him, pushing his pants down.

Her long fingers encircled him, tugging him forward as he fit himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his, her mouth hot and desperate against his. When he thrust into her, they both broke the kiss, a rough sound tumbling between their mouths. Mai sank her nails into his shoulder, her other hand clapping to his ass, holding him to her with a tight grip that shot pain through him.

He took her roughly, the table banging beneath them as he slammed his mouth to hers again. She was warm like fire, her body tight around his. He wrapped one of his hands up in her hair again, yanking her head back to expose her throat.

"Is that all you've got?" Mai laughed and dug her nails into him, her thighs tightening as he pumped forward, taking her harder, his teeth bared. Their eyes met with a hot sizzle.

"Fuck you," Sokka ground out and then thrust hard enough to make her cry out. It was a sound he hadn't heard her make before; she was usually so quiet when they made love, her moans breathy whispers, her pleasure evident in the way her breath sped up and the way she lifted into him. This was something entirely different, something wild and hard, and it ignited something in him even wilder.

Another husky laugh followed the sound, and he drove himself forward, his teeth sinking into her neck with a rough dig. Her hand caught in his hair, shivers coursing over her. He softened the bite, sucking on the indentations from his teeth until Mai was panting, her breath ragged and loud in his ears.

She shifted against him, pushing her hips off of the edge of the table, taking him as much as he was taking her. He dragged his mouth up her neck and she darted forward, biting his bottom lip, which already ached from her punch.

The pain spurred him on and he picked her up, sliding her off of the edge of the table. Mai let out another one of those harsh cries against his mouth, her hips canting forward and back, grinding on his length as he held her up, cradling her against him.

Sokka felt her body tighten and captured her lips again, pushing her forward back into the table with another rough bang. The table tipped and threatened to crash to the floor, but he righted it. Mai didn't seem to notice, her back hitting the table, her hair spread out in a dark tangle around her face. Her head dove back into the table as he bent over her, grasping her thighs and pulling her ass off of the table with another rough yank.

Mai lifted her arms and grabbed hold of the edge of the table, her knuckles white as he rocked her in place. She bit her lip, her eyes slamming shut, those rough cries coming out of her now like a song. He knew she was close, and so was he.

"Sokka...!"

Mai's body tightened around his, and he found himself following her down into an untamed climax that seemed to roll through him like a thunderstorm. He collapsed forward against her, bending so that his face was against her breasts. She was breathing hard, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She smelled of wild roses and he pulled in the scent, his breath heaving in his chest.

Slowly, the world filtered back to him. He felt Mai's hand in his hair, stroking softly. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and swallowed, clenching his fists. The cut on his hand throbbed beneath the knotted tea towel, and he clung to the pain, trying to pull himself out of the haze of his sudden climax.

"I'm sorry," he panted against her chest. He could hear her heart pounding and it grounded him for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Mai."

"Sokka..."

He felt his throat close as her other hand caressed the back of his neck. "I'm really fucked up and I was trying to take it out on you."

"Don't apologize for fucking me like that."

Sokka lifted his head and met her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed again, but there was something in her eyes, something soft and pained. "I didn't mean the sex. I meant I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"I punched you first."

"You know what I mean," he mumbled, standing upright and pulling out of her. He pulled his pants back up his hips and wiped a hand down his face as Mai sat up on the table. She scooted off of it, nearly upending it again. She stood, and then caught hold of his shoulder to steady herself. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Head rush," she said and then laughed ruefully. "That was..."

"Intense," he said with a soft purr in his voice. Mai met his eyes and blushed, looking away a moment later. Sokka reached forward, cupping her chin and lifting her face to his. "I wasn't trying to shut you out, Mai. I just don't want to drag you down with me. You deserve better than that. Better than me...and better than what I have to offer right now."

"Don't get mushy on me, Sokka. I'm not that kind of woman."

"I'm not sure I know what kind of woman you are, yet," he said seriously, his eyes flicking over her face. He could see that buried emotion surfacing in her eyes again, as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his wrists. "You won't let me in. I don't know if you've ever let anyone in. Not even—"

"No," she said, turning her head and breaking his hold on her chin. Her eyes closed briefly. "Don't pretend you know anything about me, Sokka. Don't confuse fucking with feelings."

He stared at her, his hands slipping to her waist. She was refusing to meet his eyes. "You think I'm confused?"

"Just drop it, Sokka," Mai said. "This isn't about us sleeping together. Stop deflecting."

He was pretty sure he wasn't the one deflecting at the moment, but he didn't press the issue. She swiped at her eyes and drew her thin frame up, lifting her chin and meeting his gaze with her usual calm, cool, and collected sheen of ice in place once more. The wall was back, as thick and impenetrable as ever, and he knew there would be no getting around it.

"Mai," he started, but she shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face. He noticed that her hands were shaking a little. He had no idea what was passing between them right now. Something had changed, he was sure of it, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

He reached for her and drew her in close again, putting his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. For drinking too much. For pushing you out. For being an asshole. But I'm not sorry for worrying about you. I'm scared for you, Mai. Please, don't shut me out."

"I'm scared for you too," she said softly, her breath stirring against his lips. "I think you're in way over your head."

He thought of Bohai screaming as fingers shattered, and swallowed. His eyes closed, but he could still hear the screams, and the weight of the hammer in his hands as he brought it down again and again. "I am. But I know you have my back."

He slid his mouth over hers, kissing her softly, the kiss a question. Mai stiffened against him for the most fleeting of moments, and then she lifted up against him, her mouth soft and eager against his. He sensed that emotion in her again, the one that confused him. She pulled back before he could tease it out of her again, letting out an unsteady breath against his lips.

She tilted her head back and looked him in the eyes.

"If you want to talk about the Master...and whatever he made you do, then I'll listen. If you just want to fuck and fight, then I'll do that too. But I want you to remember one thing and one thing only."

His brows drew down between his eyes. "What's that?"

Mai's hand smoothed down his chest. She moved it lower, across his stomach, and then down between his legs. Sokka hitched in a breath as she molded her hand around his cock, the breath turning into a grunt as she tightened her hand painfully. " _I_ broke up with Zuko, _not_ the other way around. Unlike you, I'm over my ex. You throw him in my face again and you'll regret it."

She let go of him and he grabbed himself, wincing as everything throbbed with pain. He watched her walk into the bedroom, his eyes sliding along her naked backside with appreciative eyes.

"Noted."

* * *

Azula was already regretting saying yes to a date with Shirong, and it had nothing to do with Shirong, or the weird butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried. No, what she regretted completely was telling her uncle about the date.

The minute she'd told him, in what she'd hoped was an off-hand, nonchalant manner, Iroh had acted like she was about to marry Shirong or something. She knew that he was just excited for her, but his cheerfulness was grating.

To make matters worse, he'd insisted on giving her money to buy a new outfit for the date. She hadn't protested much, mostly to avoid making a big deal out of it, and had spent most of the morning in the shops. She'd finally settled on a jade green shirt with long sleeves and matching pants that came to her mid-calf. She already had a pair of boots that would match them, and she left the shop feeling a bit more cheerful than when she'd arrived.

Azula walked home from the clothing shop at lunchtime, her cheer fading as she passed people on the streets. A frown marred her brow as she slowed her walk. There was a prickle on the back of her neck that wouldn't go away.

She stopped and peered at the people behind her, but she didn't recognize anyone, and no one was paying her much attention. They moved from shop to shop, laughing and talking, walking their pets and gossiping about the Fire Lord's upcoming wedding.

Shaking her head, Azula started back toward the Jasmine Dragon. The feeling of being watched didn't fade, but she had felt it before, at the strangest of times over the last few months. Dr. Song had told her it was her anxiety, and to ignore it.

She had never allowed herself to ignore it, however. Anxiety or not, her survival had been tied to her instincts for too long to just ignore such a feeling.

However, there was no one there. No matter how hard she looked.

Disquieted, she entered the shop and found Iroh in the kitchen, as usual.

"What did you get? Something pretty? A dress? It's not too racy, is it? Not that that's any of my business," Iroh said, holding up his hands and making Azula roll her eyes.

"It's not a dress," she said shortly. "And it's not racy. I wouldn't want to give Shirong the wrong impression."

"A _little_ impression wouldn't hurt either one of you," Iroh said, peeking into the bags. Azula smacked his hand away.

"I'm sorry if my love life isn't as turgid and scandalous as yours, Uncle."

Iroh grinned. "Yes, I'm a legendary lover. They still sing songs about me in the Fire Nation," Iroh said proudly. "There's this one... I think it goes: _t_ _he Dragon of the West, he's always half-undressed—_ "

"I am _begging_ you to stop, Uncle," Azula said, snatching her bag up and sailing into her room.

"The fine art of music is lost on you, Princess Azula," Iroh called after her, laughing. She came into her bedroom and set her bags down on the bed, chewing on her lip as she went over to the mirror.

She stared at her reflection for a moment and then lifted her long black hair up off of her neck. She usually wore it down these days, and only put it up when she was working in the tea shop. She never did anything fancy with it these days. There never seemed to be much point.

"You look just like your mother," Iroh said from behind her, making Azula look at him in the mirror over her. He was framed in the doorway, that same kind smile on his lips. Azula looked back at her reflection. She tilted her head, studying her face, trying to find her mother's features in her own.

"I'm not sure I agree," she said bitterly, letting her hair drop. "Or maybe I just don't remember what she even looks like anymore?"

She turned away from the mirror, an old hurt aching in her chest. She reached into the bag and pulled out the clothing, a dark mood rolling over her, as it always did whenever she thought of her mother.

"You should write to her."

"Ursa and I have nothing to say to one another."

"Ursa made her mistakes, but she's still your mother. You know, we write to one another. I may have mentioned that you're staying here with me. She's very concerned about you."

"Well, as far as _I'm_ concerned my two-faced mother died a long time ago. I don't care what Ursa thinks. Her concern is too little, too late."

Iroh winced, lingering in the doorway as she laid her clothing out on the bed, trying to hide the tremble in her fingers. "She'll be at Zuko's wedding."

"Another reason not to go," she said coldly, turning to Iroh. "Did you need anything else, Uncle?"

Iroh studied her face and then stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I was thinking...a night as special as this deserves not only a new outfit but a trip to the finest salon in the city."

She knew he was changing the subject, but she was grateful for it. Iroh always knew when to drop something. He never pushed her too far.

"A salon?" Her eyebrows lifted. "You have higher expectations for this date than I do."

"Perhaps, but nevertheless, I sent a courier over to the Gilded Lily. I paid for the works. They'll be expecting you soon."

Azula glanced into the mirror again. She tilted her head. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you, Uncle. You didn't have to."

Iroh smiled behind his gray beard. "Yes, I did."

Then he bowed to her and drifted out of the room, leaving Azula to glance into the mirror again. She couldn't help the smile on her lips as she left the tea shop again, and headed toward the Gilded Lily Salon a few streets away.

It was a big place, popular and expensive, with a bathhouse and a massage parlor attached to it. She'd never been, but she'd heard the old biddies who frequented the shop talking about it more than once. They spent whole days there, being pampered and fussed over. As much as her uncle's enthusiasm over her dating life annoyed her, she found that she was more than willing to take full advantage of a trip to the Gilded Lily. It reminded her of the old days when she'd had people waiting on her hand and foot, washing her hair, doing her nails, and buffing her skin until it glowed.

There were times when she still couldn't believe that had been her life. It seemed silly now, but something of her old indulgence came back to her, and she found some of her nerves melting away as one of the assistants washed her hair. It was relaxing and familiar and she felt very at peace for a moment.

After they washed her hair, she was wrapped up in a towel and a robe, and set down in a seat with a glass of something sparkly and tasting of fruit and alcohol. She sipped it, feeling her spirits lifting for the first time in a long time.

She wasn't sitting there long before another assistant came with a basket of lotions. Azula hesitated, her stomach dropping, all of her nerves come back full force. Her moment of hesitation was ignored by the assistant, who took her hand and started massaging lotion into it.

"This is made from the finest cocoa butter. Your skin will be soft and radiant when I'm through with you," she said, smiling at Azula, before pushing her sleeve back. Azula hitched in a breath as the girl exposed the rows and rows of old scars on her arm. Some of them were faded white lines, too faint to be seen except in the light. Others were knotted and red, ugly things that slashed across her pale skin like a burn mark. "Oh!"

Azula scowled and yanked her sleeve down, shame burning in her face.

"What happened?" the assistant said softly, meeting her eyes.

"Nothing," Azula said, starting to get up, but the girl put her hand on Azula's arm, stopping her. Azula started to grab her hand to remove it, but something about the pity in the girl's eyes stopped her.

"Please, sit. I have something you can put on the scars to fade them. It won't take them away, but some of the red ones, like this one," the assistant said, pushing the sleeve back just enough to expose one of the knotted scars on her wrist, "will look better in no time. After a few months, you'll hardly notice them."

Azula hesitated again. She glanced at the door and then nodded. "Umm... Thank you."

"It's no trouble. Skin is my specialty," the assistant said, shooting her a bright smile. "I'll go get it for you. Please, stay, Miss."

Azula watched her go, her stomach in knots. She shook the sleeve back down over her hand, but then slipped her fingers up the sleeve. She let her fingertips play over the raised scars.

Some of them she remembered giving to herself, and others...others were lost in a sea of hazy memories and panic attacks. There had been a time when cutting herself had been the only way to keep herself grounded. If she could focus on her physical pain, it made the rest of her pain easier to bear. It had helped keep her hallucinations at bay.

Sometimes.

The pain had been real, and she had been able to hold onto that, even when nothing else made sense. But she had paid the price for her coping mechanism in scars that would never go away. They were daily reminders of her years wandering the roads of the Earth Kingdom, lost and afraid.

She tried not to think about them and wore long sleeves and long pants to hide the worst of them. It had taken her all morning to find a long-sleeved shirt for her date.

A part of her hated her need to hide them, but mostly she was horrified at the slashes and cuts and old scars ribboning her body like tigerdillo stripes. They had saved her back then when she had had no other way to cope with her pain and trauma, but she knew what they were now. They were daily reminders of a time she'd rather forget.

She hadn't cut herself in well over a year. Not since the night she'd been sure Sokka was going to throw himself at Suki's feet. She had promised Sokka she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. She'd kept that promise. For him. For her.

But the scars remained. They would never leave her.

The assistant brought back a little pot of green cream that smelled faintly of mint. She smoothed some of it over Azula's arm, her skin tingling, the scent of mint on the air. "Just put a little of that on the scars every night before you sleep and in a few months, they'll hardly be noticeable. We sell more if you need it."

"Thank you," she said, taking the pot. "I...I don't. Anymore. I don't do that."

 _Sokka made me promise._

The assistant cocked her head at her and pulled a tight, kindly smile that might have grated on Azula's nerves once upon a time. But there was no malice in it, just gentle understanding and a soft kind of sadness, and she found herself oddly touched by it.

"You don't need to explain. We all have scars we wish we didn't. Some are just more noticeable than others," the girl said, patting Azula's arm before taking up the cocoa butter and smoothing it into Azula's skin.

The rest of her visit passed in no time. She got a manicure and a pedicure, and then a special facial treatment that left her face feeling tight and clean. They did her makeup, putting slashes of black and gold on her eyelids, and painting her lips a dark crimson. They brushed her hair and then pulled it into an elaborate twist, securing it with a golden pin shaped like a dragon. Curls framed her face.

She stared into the mirror, trying to find her mother in her features once more. She didn't know if she looked like her or not. She wasn't even sure she looked like _herself_ now.

Amused, Azula left the salon, considerably lighter in the pockets, and with a bag full of creams and hair products that she'd been able to say no to. It wasn't often that she treated herself, after all.

She walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se once more, wandering back toward the Jasmine Dragon, caught a little in her memories. She turned a corner and felt eyes on her back yet again, the feeling so familiar that she stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around, ready to throw flames in an instant.

The street behind her was empty, save a few shoppers walking with their purchases. Just like earlier in the day, none of them were looking at her. Her eyes flicked across the shopfronts, and then up on the rooftops, but all she saw was one lazy gray cat lounging in a second-floor window, licking his dainty paws with a bright red tongue.

Azula's heart raced. She could still feel eyes on her. She took a deep breath and jammed her hand into her pocket. She felt for the blue stone and rolled it in her fingers, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Stupid anxiety," she said, blowing out a breath as she turned back down the side street toward the Jasmine Dragon.

Despite how sure she was that it was just another familiar symptom of her anxiety, probably aided by her nerves over the date with Shirong, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched the whole way back to the Jasmine Dragon, just as she had been that morning.

It was not a good feeling.


	15. Part I: Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

"Wow. You look...WOW!" Shirong said the moment Azula came out of the kitchen and into the tea shop. He was standing awkwardly in front of the tea shop door, holding a bouquet of wildflowers in every shade of the rainbow. Azula smiled, despite her nerves, and smoothed a hand down the front of her new shirt.

"Thank you," she said, and then gestured to the flowers. "Are you those for me?"

He started and then thrust them at her. "Yeah! I didn't know what you liked, so..umm. So I got all of them."

He laughed self-consciously as she took the flowers. She took a deep whiff and a dozen different scents filled her senses. It calmed her nerves a little and she found herself lifting her hand to cover the smile on her mouth. She stopped herself immediately.

It was an old habit of hers, something Dr. Song had told Azula was a subconscious attempt at denying herself happiness. She'd been trying not to do for it months, but old habits died hard. She didn't want to block her own happiness. She dropped her hand and smiled at Shirong.

"Thank you. They're lovely," she said as Iroh came out of the kitchen behind her. She braced herself for impending embarrassment, as Shirong's dazzled eyes flicked to her uncle. The smile fell off of Shirong's lips and he grew a little pale.

"Sir," he said formally, bowing at Iroh. Iroh bowed back and then glanced at her.

"Shirong, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. General Iroh, sir," Shirong said, glancing at her and then back to Iroh a little nervously.

"And just what are your plans for my niece tonight?"

"Uncle," she said sharply, feeling exasperation rising in her. But then she saw the twinkle in Iroh's eyes. He was enjoying this to the hilt, she had a feeling. "Leave him alone."

"What? It was just a question," Iroh said. "It's not every day a handsome young man takes my niece out on a date. I have to make sure he's not a nefarious villain."

"Nefarious villain?" Shirong said weakly, glancing back at Azula for help. "I promise, sir. My intentions are uh...p-pure. Totally pure!"

"See that they are!" Iroh said sternly. Azula smacked his arm and then shoved the flowers at him.

"Uncle, play nice! Put these in water and leave Shirong alone. You're scaring him!"

"Let an old man have his fun," Iroh said, taking the flowers and leaning forward. He landed a scratchy kiss on her temple and then backed up toward the kitchen. "Be home before midnight."

"I'll be home when I get home," Azula said over her shoulder.

" _Midnight,_ " Iroh said and then caught Shirong's gaze. He held up two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at Shirong, who blanched. "If something happens to my niece I have diplomatic immunity in the Earth Kingdom. Remember that."

"UNCLE!"

Iroh chuckled and ducked into the kitchen, leaving Azula to roll her eyes. She turned back to Shirong, whose eyebrows were raised over his wide eyes.

"Was he serious?"

"No," Azula said, with a laugh, even though she was pretty sure Iroh meant that last threat. Oddly enough, his concern comforted her. "He just likes embarrassing me. Come on, before he comes back."

He started again and then grabbed the door for her, pushing it open and stepping back so that she could walk through first. Then he followed her outside, smoothing his own hands down his clothing nervously.

Azula appraised him as he fell into step beside her. His shirt and pants were a matching forest green, with a brown leather vest tied on top of the shirt, with a matching belt at his waist. He'd tried to tame his wild black hair, but it stuck up a little in the back. His hands were clean, save traces of dark ink staining his fingertips, which she noticed when he nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"You really do look beautiful," he said earnestly as they walked down the street. Azula felt warmth in her cheeks. "And um... I want to apologize again for chasing you. It was a dumb move. I just saw you and well... I wasn't thinking, that was for sure. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared," she said, one hand diving into her pocket. She realized with a start that she'd forgotten to put the blue stone in her pocket. Her fingers clenched a little, and she felt her throat close. She closed her eyes and forced in a breath.

"Azula?" She opened her eyes, realizing that she'd stopped in the middle of the street. Shirong was looking at her, his eyes concerned beneath his round glasses. "Are you okay?"

She pulled her hand out of her pocket and licked her lips. "Yes. So what's the plan?"

Shirong let the moment pass, his face lighting up with happiness. "Just you wait and see! I've got a lot planned!"

He offered her his arm, and Azula immediately hesitated, that familiar tight feeling in her chest coming back on her. Once, she had been afraid to be touched by anyone. Just being in a close crowd had been enough to put her into a panic attack. It had taken months for her to work through it...both with Dr. Song, and before that, with Sokka... Working through her fears had been exhausting and it was ongoing, and it was tied into her fear, and her trauma.

But she wasn't afraid of Shirong, and she knew he wasn't out to hurt her. She pushed her old fears aside—they were pale ghosts in comparison to the demons they had once been—and smiled at Shirong.

She swallowed and looped her arm with Shirong's, pushing Sokka out of her thoughts with a firm shove and trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach as Shirong's green eyes caught on hers.

"Then I'm yours for the evening," Azula said, and then immediately blushed.

They walked together down the street, with Shirong shooting her more of those warm glances that made her skin feel hot. It was a novel feeling, and she basked in it as they walked. They were a few streets away from the Jasmine Dragon when she felt the first prickle of unease on the back of her neck.

She stopped and glanced behind her with narrowed eyes, practically dragging Shirong to a halt. She glared at the street, but it was empty, save the lamplighter, who was walking down the street on stilts, lighting the tall lamps that illuminated the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"What's wrong?"

Azula shook her head and glanced back at him. "Nothing."

They started walking again, but the feeling didn't go away. It set her teeth on edge, and she found herself frowning as Shirong steered her toward a dingy side street filled with an assortment of run-down looking shops. They were close to the university, and she could see the hospital complex in the distance, and the bell tower at the university silhouetted against the last traces of twilight. Overhead the stars were peeking out, and the shadows were growing long.

"This is my favorite restaurant in the city," Shirong said, gesturing toward a restaurant almost hidden between an antiques store and a leather goods shop. The windows were bright with light, and there were tables scattered on the sidewalk on either side of the front door. There were several people eating at the outdoor tables, small lamps burning on each of the tables. "The Wall of Ba Sing Se doesn't look like much, but the food is amazing."

It didn't take them long to get seated. Shirong opted for the outdoor seating, and he even held her chair out for her and she sat down in it, trying to think of something to say to him. He sat down across from her and grinned as the waiter set menus down in front of them, and then greeted Shirong by name.

Azula glanced at the menu, chewing on the inside of her lip, and feeling her nerves rising again. She could still feel the prickle at the back of her neck and it didn't help put her at ease. She wished she hadn't forgotten to bring the stone with her.

Shirong ordered his food and wine for the table, leaving her to scramble for something to order, as she'd been staring blankly at the menu the whole time. She ordered the first thing she saw and then sat back in her chair, feeling completely awkward.

She'd never been on a proper date before. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Luckily for her, Shirong seemed much more at ease. The moment the waiter took their menus and disappeared back into the restaurant, he launched in.

"So how long have you been in Ba Sing Se?"

"About a year now. What about you?"

"I just started my fourth year at the university, so a little over three years now. Are you attending classes there? Is that why you were there the other day?"

Azula shifted in her seat, her fingers twisting in her lap. "Uh, no. I don't take classes. I was at the hospital."

Shirong's brows drew down and he leaned forward. "Oh. I hope everything's okay?"

Her smile was tight-lipped. "It's fine. I was at a meeting there."

Shirong looked like he wanted to ask more, but he hesitated. She wasn't sure that talking about Dr. Song and her road to recovery was the best way to start a date. It wasn't that she was interested in hiding it from him, but she didn't know him well enough to invite him into that part of her life just yet.

"Oh, well, I hope it went well."

She thought about the stunned and horrified looks on the faces in her group after she'd finished the story of her attack in the Green Heart so long ago. She forced those memories away and shrugged.

"It could have gone worse, so I'm not complaining. So what are you studying?"

"History! I'd like to be a teacher, or an historian, eventually. I'm working as a scribe right now, to make ends meet, but I don't want to do that forever. It's exhausting and my eyes aren't great as it is. Some of the books I copy are so old, and the text so tiny I get headaches trying to figure out what's on the page." He laughed a little and she decided that she liked the sound.

"Why did you come to the Jasmine Dragon the other day?"

He blushed. "Oh, well... Like I said, I'd just heard that you were working there and so I just sort of...let my curiosity get the better of me. I've never met royalty before! I also read this history about Avatar Aang a few months ago and you were mentioned a lot. That account...it, uh, it said that you invaded Ba Sing Se."

Azula's brow lifted. "Conquered it, actually."

"Did you really?" Shirong leaned forward avidly, his eyes lighting up again. "I've never heard anyone talk about that! I even took a class on the Hundred Year War and they didn't cover it at all! It's like they pretend it didn't happen!"

"I'm not surprised. Ba Sing Se has a long history of hiding the truth. They denied the war for years. Even King Kuei knew nothing about it."

 _Because the man is a fool,_ she nearly added but didn't. Kuei and Iroh saw each other a few times a month, to play Pai Sho, and while Kuei hadn't exactly welcomed her presence in the tea shop, he hadn't snubbed her either. Although she couldn't help but notice that the Earth King had started inviting Iroh to the palace for games, rather than coming down to the shop himself anymore.

Iroh hadn't complained, or mentioned it to her, but she knew that it was because the Earth King still didn't trust her.

She couldn't really blame him.

"I wasn't in Ba Sing Se back then, so I didn't know what to believe. You were what, fifteen when that happened?"

"Fourteen," she corrected and then shifted uncomfortably. "That was a long time ago, Shirong. I'm not the same person I was back then. I've changed."

Shirong smiled, leaning back in his seat. He cocked his head at her, studying her face. "I'll say! The girl who conquered Ba Sing Se works in a tea shop now. Not that that's a bad thing, it's just surprising. You can see why I came to see for myself. I was too fascinated to stay away."

"So I'm a curiosity for you? Like a circus freak?"

"What? NO! I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly and then dropped his voice. "I mean, okay, sort of? At first? But then I actually met you and you were... Well, you were a woman, and not a name in a history text. Like I said, you weren't what I expected. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"So you chased me."

He winced. "Did I mention that I'm not good with girls?"

Azula shrugged, her cheeks warm again. "You're not doing as badly as you think."

"I'm not?" he said, his lips cocking and showing the dimples in his cheeks.

Azula shook her head. "No."

The expression on his face was soft in the flickering lamplight. He was starting to look dazed again, staring into her eyes like a lovesick puppy. Azula felt very warm.

"Gosh, you must have suitors lined up from here to the Fire Nation."

Azula let out a barking laugh. "No, I don't! This is the first date I've been on in... Well. This is my first real date. Ever."

She wanted to mentally kick herself for admitting it, but it was both the truth and a warning. Shirong seemed to pick up on the subtle warning, and he drew himself up, grinning. "Your first date? Then I'm going to have to pull out all the stops."

"You weren't already?" she jabbed at him and was pleased with his laugh. The next moment the waiter arrived, bringing the wine. The food followed, and Azula felt her stomach growl in anticipation. It smelled amazing, and she tucked in the minute it was put in front of her.

"This is good," Azula said, gesturing to her plate with her chopsticks. Shirong grinned at her.

"Told you. It's the best place in the city."

They spoke between bites, the conversation drifting off in a thousand little directions. The more they spoke, the more at ease with him she felt, which surprised her. Shirong, for all that he had a nervous, bubbling energy about him, was easy-going. He smiled a lot, showing those dimples in his cheeks that she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

By the time they had finished their meal, she was smiling too, feeling warm and a little dazed herself. She blamed the wine, but she hadn't even finished her glass. She offered to split the check, but Shirong insisted on paying.

Afterward, they walked together arm in arm through the streets in the general direction of the university. They entered a street filled with people and lined with bars, taverns, and pubs, the sound of a dozen different bands playing in the pubs skating on the air through the open doors. The people in the street were laughing and joking. She guessed by their ages that they were students at the university.

"Do you dance, Princess Azula?" Shirong asked, much to her surprise.

"Um, I do..." she said, but she was pretty sure the kind of dancing he had in mind had very little in common with the stiff, formal dances she'd learned growing up in the Fire Nation. Her father had insisted she learn, as it was proper for a young woman in the court. Zuko, she remembered, had been forbidden by their father from learning.

That had been just before the Agni Kai that had scarred her brother for life, and the banishment that had followed.

Shirong noticed her frown as she thought about Ozai—something she tried not to do.

"If you'd rather not dance, we can do something else! I just thought it would be fun!" he said as they stood in the street. Azula looked up at him and then forced a smile.

"It does sound like fun. I'm just not sure I know what kind of dancing they do in Ba Sing Se. I don't know any of the steps."

Shirong's grin was excited. "Steps? Trust me, you'll pick it up quickly! Come on!"

He took her hand and all but dragged her toward the nearest tavern, where a raucous band was loudly bashing their way through a sound with an infectious beat. The inside of the tavern was full of people, smoky, and dimly lit. The band was playing on a dais and there were people dancing in the space between the dais and the tables scattered across the rest of the dingy tavern.

One look at the dancers and Azula realized that she was in way over her head. The dance floor was a flailing mob of students moving together in seething mass of limbs and laughter. It was a wild dance, and nothing like the formal dances she'd learned growing up, with their rigid steps and intricate rituals. This was wild and free.

Shirong dove in, pulling her with him, and she had no choice but to enter the crush of bodies on the tiny dance floor. She stiffened a little, her eyes widening as Shirong turned to her, still grinning, and then lifted his arms and started the same wild movements as the rest of the dancers. He looked ridiculous, his feet shuffling in place and his hips swaying from side to side.

Azula laughed and glanced around, one hand against her mouth.

"Come on, Princess! DANCE WITH ME!" Shirong said, reaching forward and taking both of her hands. She started moving with him, swaying on her feet, still laughing. She felt like an idiot, but as she glanced around she noticed everyone else doing the same thing.

Throwing her caution to the wind, Azula lifting her arms and swayed them to the music the way the others were doing, laughing and moving to the beat of the drums being banged with such enthusiasm by the musicians.

Shirong danced with her, his movements as awkward a baby bird's, but totally unselfconscious. She found herself laughing breathlessly, moving with him, letting the music fill her. She felt as light as a feather all of a sudden, all of her troubles suddenly very far away.

The song changed, moving into another one, which just as riotous. Shirong took her hand again and then twirled her. Azula tipped back her head, feeling sweat on her neck, the laughter bubbling out of her again.

He leaned into her ear. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" she said over the music, just as someone knocked into Shirong, pushing him into her. She steadied him with her hands on his chest. She felt his hand on her upper arms, and when she looked up into his eyes, the look on his face was soft and heated. She stopped moving, and the music sailed around them.

Azula hitched in a breath as Shirong leaned in, his eyes on her mouth. She didn't know if she should stop him or not, but she seemed to be rooted to the spot all of a sudden, her heart slamming like a trapped butterfly against her ribcage.

"Can I cut in?"

Shirong jerked his attention to the side, looking startled. Azula blinked in confusion and stared at the man who had appeared at Shirong's elbow. He was tall, muscled, and looked like he could bench press a mountain.

"Uh," Shirong started, glancing at Azula.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man said, shouldering Shirong out of the way with a hard check that set him sailing into another clump of dancers. Then he reached for Azula. She knocked his hand away and backed up a step.

"No, thank you," she said firmly.

"Come on, you're too pretty to be with that skinny jerk," he said, jerking his thumb back at Shirong, who had recovered from the hard shove, an angry look on his face.

"He's my date!" she said, lifting her chin and glaring at the man. "I don't want to dance with you."

"Yes, you do," he said confidently and then grabbed her arm in a hard grip.

Something in Azula snapped instantly. She grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand off of her. She twisted it, pressing on the nerve-endings and grabbing his pinky finger. She yanked it back with a hard jerk. The man cried out and buckled instantly.

"Does that sound like a yes to you?" Azula snarled as he hit his knee before her. His eyes were popping as she put pressure on his pinky finger. "I said no. Understand?"

He made a face, his cheeks turning purple as she put pressure on his pinky. "Crazy bitch..."

"UNDERSTAND?" she snapped.

"Yeah...yeah, I understand," he squeezed out, and she let go of his hand, backing up a step. He stood and cradled his hand against his chest. His purple face looked blotchy. Rage bloomed in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Azula?" Shirong asked, looking awed. He sidled around the muscle-bound idiot, who glared at her from beneath his thick brows. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt her? I barely touched her! She's a psycho bitch!"

"Don't call her that!" Shirong said, putting himself between her and the man. "Apologize!"

"FUCK YOU!" he snarled and shoved Shirong in the shoulder. "AND YOUR CRAZY BITCH!"

Shirong took a wild swing at the bully, who ducked and avoided it easily. The next second he threw a haymaker at Shirong, who took it right in the face. His head went back and his glasses nearly went flying.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" someone in the crowd chanted immediately, and then everything was chaos.

People started pushing and shoving each other, and the bully took another swing at Shirong, who was clutching his face, blood pouring out of his nose. The blow took Shirong in the stomach, and he doubled over. Azula grabbed Shirong by his collar and yanked him back out of reach.

Then she turned, kicking at the bully and igniting the air between them with a hot whoosh of blue flame that knocked the bully back several steps.

"FIRE!" someone shouted, and the chaos in the room tipped into outright panic. People slammed into Azula's shoulder as they stampeded for the door. The band on the stage left off with an abrupt clamor. Screams echoed through the air. Someone knocked into Shirong, who had right and was clutching at his bloody nose.

Azula didn't wait to see what the bully would do. She grabbed Shirong by the collar again and yanked him across the dance floor and into the crowd at the door. She pushed and shoved her way through the seething mass of bodies, and they spilled out onto the street together. People were running this way and that. The street was still full of students, and the commotion from the tavern had attracted all of their interest.

"Come on, before that jerk follows us!" Azula said, taking Shirong's hand.

"My nose..." he said, but she yanked him down the street, breaking into a run. Shirong followed, and she pulled him into a side street that was empty save for a community fountain bubbling in the center of the thoroughfare.

"Here," she said, skidding to a halt in front of the fountain. "I don't think he followed us."

"If he did, I could tade him," Shirong said, his voice nasally and thick as he pinched his nose shut. Blood was flowing down his lips and chin. "I nearly god him, did you see?"

Azula pushed him down onto the lip of the fountain, fighting a smile. "You nearly got yourself killed, you mean."

"He called you naddy name," Shirong said, tipping his head back and sniffing. "I should hab tadden off hid head."

"He was bigger than you."

"He wad bigger dan you too, but you pud him on da ground!" Shirong said, smiling despite the blood. "Dat was so cool! And da fire! Id your fire always dat color? Id it a different color for every Firebender?"

Azula sat down beside him as he turned to face her, balancing one leg up on the fountain.

"You want to know about Firebending right now?"

"It's faddinating," he said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He put it to his nose and stared at her through bleary eyes. " _You're_ faddinating."

"And you're bleeding," she said with a laugh, taking the handkerchief from him and wiping at the blood on his lips and chin. "I appreciate you standing up for my honor, though."

"Dat guy wad a jerk," he said darkly, sniffing and lowering his face as Azula folded the handkerchief over and then dipped it into the water in the fountain.

"Yes, he was. Now hold still," she said, grabbing his chin and cleaning the rest of the blood off of his face. He sniffed again, but the bleeding had stopped already. His nose looked tender and he winced as she cleaned him off.

"How's it look?" he asked, his face screwed up, his glasses slipping down his nose. He was lucky he hadn't lost them in the fight. Azula reached forward and pushed them back up his nose with her index finger.

"I don't think it's broken, but you'll probably bruise."

"Battle scars," he said and lifted his fists in a fighting stance. Azula laughed and rinse the blood off the handkerchief. "Sorry I ruined our date."

Azula frowned. "You didn't ruin anything. That guy was a jerk, but I was having fun before he interrupted."

"You were?"

"Yeah," she said, pushing a loose curl back behind her ear. "I don't leave my uncle's tea shop much. I've never been dancing like that. It was...different. They don't dance like that back in the Fire Nation."

"How do they dance in the Fire Nation?"

"Like they have sticks up their butts."

"Oh? You Fire Nation types are kinky."

That shocked a laugh out of her and she shoved at his shoulder. "You know what I mean!"

"I wasn't judging," he said, holding up both hands.

"Dork," she said, shaking her head with a smile.

"I like it when you do that," Shirong said, surprising her. She shot him a confused look, putting the wet handkerchief down between them.

"Do what?"

"Smile. And laugh. You don't seem like the kind of person who does that enough," Shirong said.

"I'm not," she admitted.

"Well, maybe I can change that?" Shirong suggested, shrugging. He hesitated and then reached forward, taking her hand.

Azula bit down on her lower lip, feeling an old rise inside of her, a panicked feeling that she pushed back. Shirong's green eyes were bright and honest behind his round glasses, his expression open and waiting.

Azula swallowed and then leaned in and kissed him.


	16. Part I: Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

Shirong's lips were gentle against hers, as she pressed in, leaning forward. He didn't seem surprised at her kiss, and she felt one of his hands lift, his fingers skating over her cheek and then cupping it. Azula's heart was beating fast and she wondered if he could hear it. He angled his face down, leaning into her with a soft sound that was almost a moan.

Heat bloomed in her cheeks as the kiss went on and on, soft at first, but then insistent and firm. She turned her head and he followed, changing the angle as her hand touched his knee.

Shirong broke off the kiss first, pulling back a little and taking a ragged breath through his mouth. "Wow...I gotta get punched in the face more often."

Azula smiled and reached up, wiping a trace of her lipstick off of his mouth. Shirong's dazed look made her blush, and when he caught her fingers and scooted closer, all she could do was tilt her face up for another soft kiss.

It was like chocolate on her nerves, soothing and smooth. His hand caressed her face and then slipped around her waist with some hesitation. Azula found that she didn't mind his hand on her, some of her nerves sinking into a pulse-pounding haze of sweet need.

He didn't push for more, content to let the kiss linger and glide into another and then another, until her head was buzzing for air. She broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"Shirong..." she trailed, off, not really knowing what she was going to say. Her emotions were a tumult at the moment, a thousand different feelings surfacing in her heart. She licked her lips and then met his green eyes. "I like you."

His grin was instantaneous.

"I like you too, Azula. I mean, _really_ like you. _Obviously_ , I like you. I like kissing you— _really_ like it—and...and I'm babbling again," he said, and lifted a hand, running it through his hair. He only succeeded in making it stick up in wild tufts, and for some reason she found his untamed hair charming.

"I like it when you babble," she admitted. "It's cute."

"You think I'm cute?" His grin was lopsided and hopeful, showing off the dimples in his cheeks.

"In an annoying, lost puppy kind of way," she added, but couldn't help her own grin in return.

Shirong reached forward, cupping her face again, his eyes searching hers. "I can accept that."

He kissed her, his mouth gliding over hers in that same gentle way as before, like he was trying not to scare her off. Azula sighed into him and let the kiss take her over. Everything seemed far away for once. It felt good to be far away from her troubles, even for a moment, to just exist and be touched by another person...

Even if he wasn't the person she wanted.

Azula squeezed her eyes shut tightly and kissed Shirong a little harder, trying to banish the unwanted thoughts swarming in her all of a sudden. But she couldn't stop them. The door had been opened, and as usual, _he_ was never far from her thoughts.

 _Sokka._

 _Stop thinking about him,_ she chided herself as she kissed Shirong. _He's long gone and probably over you. You need to get over him...and Shirong is here and he's...safe._

Misery flooded her, and guilt that she couldn't account for. Shirong sensed her sudden shift in mood and pulled back. He smiled gently at her and then pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she lied, and curled her fingers against her lips. "No, everything's fine."

But Shirong frowned a little and studied her face. "It's okay, Azula."

But it wasn't. Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't figure out what was wrong. She liked Shirong. She liked kissing him. She'd had fun tonight.

But...

 _But he's not Sokka._

"I know," she said quickly. "I'm having fun. I really am."

Shirong smiled slowly. "Me too. You know, it's getting late. I think I'd better get you back before your uncle sets me on fire," he said, as Azula took in a ragged breath.

"I think that's a good idea," she said, as Shirong swung himself off of the edge of the fountain and then held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet and then tucked her hand into his arm.

"After you, my Princess," Shirong said, and Azula immediately hitched in a breath, freezing in place. Shirong noticed and turned on her frowning. "Azula?"

"Don't," she whispered, a lump in her throat. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, ummm..."

"I'm not your princess. I'm not anyone's princess, okay? Just don't call me that," she said, feeling tears in her eyes. Shirong blinked and then turned, taking both of her hands into his. He folded his nimble, ink-stained fingers around hers and looked her in the eyes, his expression serious.

"I promise. I won't call you that anymore," he said, but she yanked her hand away and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just... I don't like to be called that," she said, and it was mostly the truth. "I'm just Azula."

"Azula..." Shirong started, but she blew out a breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her misery spread as she glanced at him. He looked confused.

"I think I should get home," she said, and he nodded, hesitating, and then offering her his arm again. She took it, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. She felt thoroughly miserable, her thoughts lingering on things best left in the past.

They didn't talk much as they walked back to the tea shop, and she could feel Shirong watching her out the corner of his eye. As they walked, she felt another rise of her earlier anxiety and the hot prickle of eyes on her back that wouldn't go away.

They were half-way to the tea shop when Azula whipped around and glared behind them. Her eyes raked the street, but it was completely empty this time, not a soul in sight.

Still, the feeling of being watched persisted.

"What's wrong?" Shirong asked, having been yanked to a halt by her sudden turn in the street.

Azula clenched her fist, feeling fire in her veins. She glanced at Shirong. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Azula mouth set into a grim line. "Come on."

She practically dragged Shirong through the streets. They reached the Jasmine Dragon and Azula halted at the kitchen yard gate, glaring at the rooftops around them. She could still feel that prickle on her skin.

"Azula? You seem spooked... Did I do something wrong?" Shirong asked her, and she blinked, looking at him in the flickering lamplight for a hard moment. He looked awkward and confused by her sudden mood shift. She felt a little bit of pity for him all of a sudden, and then worry gnawed at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shirong. I'm just... I'm complicated, okay?" she said, and Shirong's smile was a little dazed.

"I'll say," he said, and then flushed. "Not that that's a bad thing. In fact, I was wondering...if you want to...would you like to go out again sometime?"

She softened a little at his earnest look. "I'd like that," she said and he grinned again, bright and wide.

"How about next Saturday? If you're free?" he said and she nodded. "Eight o'clock, then."

"I can't wait," she said, her nerves jangling, because she didn't really know how she felt about that.

"It's a date," Shirong said and then licked his lips. "Can I, um...can I kiss you goodnight?"

Azula's cheeks heated a little, despite everything. "Oh, yes..."

Shirong didn't hesitate. He leaned in and slipped one hand around her waist. Azula tilted her face upward as he graced her with another one of those gentle kisses that settled over her like sugar. Azula kissed him back, trying to ignore that prickle on her skin that hadn't left.

The kiss lingered and Azula lifted her hand, smoothing it over the front of Shirong's shirt, trying to will herself to focus on him and not the million things running through her head. When Shirong pulled back, the look in his eyes was totally dazed again, his lopsided grin making another appearance.

"Goodnight, Azula," he said, as Azula tried to calm her nerves, to no success. He took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles again.

"Goodnight Shirong," she said, and as he started to back away, she grasped his hand and brought him back in for another kiss. Shirong's enthusiasm was immediate and he kissed her back, the kiss rolling into anther and then another, until her head was buzzing again. She became aware of the fire in the lamp beside the gate flickering, making bright flashes on the inside of her eyelids, and broke off the kiss in confusion.

"What...?" Shirong started, as they both glanced up at the lamp. The flame went out a few times and then flared back on steadily. "Weird lamp."

But Azula sighed. "My uncle's doing, I think. It's probably his idea of a joke," she said and then rolled her eyes. "Probably."

Shirong made a face and backed away, lifting his hands. "I don't want to make him mad."

Azula laughed and glanced back at the gate. "He's harmless."

"I'm too flammable to take your word for it," Shirong said and then grinned. "Saturday?"

Azula nodded. "See you then."

"I can't wait. Goodnight."

"Night."

Shirong grinned at her and then walked away from her backward, that goofy smile still on his lips. It made her middle warm, despite the confusion she was still feeling. She waved at him and he waved back and then turned, disappearing down the street.

Azula turned back to the gate, and started to open it, only to stop. She felt that prickle on the back of her neck again, hot and stabbing. Whipping around, she manifested a bright ball of blue flame and glared at the empty street.

Just as before, there was no one there.

Still feeling uneasy, Azula let herself in through the gate, and entered the tea shop through the kitchen door, only to find herself staring at Iroh, who was sitting at the table with a mug of tea in front of him.

"How was your date?" he said in what she was sure was supposed to be a casual, off-hand manner, but the look in his eyes was intensely curious.

"It was good," she said and then bit her bottom lip. "Actually, he got punched in the face and I started a fight in a dance hall, but otherwise, it was a lovely evening."

Iroh set his cup down onto his plate with a hard chink of porcelain. His bushy brows shot up. "Beg pardon? Did he get fresh with you, is that why you punched him?"

"I didn't say _I_ punched him."

"You didn't answer the question."

Azula made a scoffing noise and rolled her eyes. "There was _some_ freshness," Azula said, hands on hips. "Which you know full well. I know you were spying on me, and I didn't appreciate your trick with the lamp."

"What trick?" Iroh said blandly, his beard twitching as he took another drink of his tea.

"Mmm-hmm," Azula said, and then stopped, glancing at the kitchen window. She couldn't see anything beyond the dark pane, but she felt like someone was watching her on the other side, and she didn't like the feeling at all.

She opened her mouth to say something to Iroh about what she'd been feeling, but before she could, he asked, "Are you seeing him again?"

She blushed. "Yes. We're going out again this Saturday."

Iroh smiled. "My, my...I suppose I'll have to get to know this Shirong fellow if you're going to be dating him."

"We're not dating," she said. "We're...just going out on another date."

"Mmm-hmmm," Iroh said and then leaned back in his chair. "Well, I promise not to give him a hard time. I can't say the same for your brother."

Azula frowned. "My brother? What's Zuko got to do with it?"

Iroh fished into the front of his apron and pulled out a rolled up letter. "He's coming for a visit in a few days. He wants to bring us both back with him to the Fire Nation for the wedding."

Azula's blood ran cold. "I told you, I'm not going to the wedding."

"You can tell him that yourself, but I hope you change your mind. He's your brother, Azula. He wants you to come."

Azula frowned and eyed the letter. She didn't pick it up, however. She didn't care what Zuko had to say. She had made up her mind. She knew that Ursa would be there, and so would all of Zuko's friends.

Including Sokka.

Her throat closed and she backed away from the table. "I can't go, Uncle. You know why."

"Princess..."

"Don't call me that," she hissed, and turned on her heel. He called after her, but she slammed the door to her room behind her, all of the confusing emotions she'd been feeling all evening tumbling through her all at once.

She sat down on the bed, dragging the dragon pin out of her hair and letting it cascade down her shoulders as she slumped forward. She could still feel Shirong's lips on hers.

Misery stabbed at her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Shirong was so sweet, and so...uncomplicated. He liked her. And he was right here. She'd liked kissing him, and she was attracted to him.

But even so, even while she'd been kissing him, she hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about Sokka. Try as she might, she couldn't shake herself of his memory.

She had let him go a year ago. She'd known it was the right thing to do, for him and for her. She'd been too sick, fighting a fight he couldn't help her with, and one she refused to drag him into any further than she already had. She hadn't been healthy enough to love him the way she knew that he had deserved.

She'd wanted him to move on, to have the life he deserved. He was so good...so wonderful...and she was...

 _And I'm me_ , she thought miserably.

Even now, she was convinced she had done him a favor by leaving.

But it still hurt. She had loved him with every inch of her heart, her soul, her body. He still haunted her dreams, her thoughts, her darkest desires. She still wanted him, and she knew it.

Azula pressed her knuckles against her temples and hung her head, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face. Misery spread in her.

 _Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's been a year...and yet..._

And yet he was still with her. Kissing Shirong had made her feel guilty, and as she sat there, her misery turned into anger. At herself, at her stupid heart, at her own guilt and fucked up feelings.

Azula wiped at her eyes. She shouldn't feel guilty for kissing another man. No matter what her heart was telling her.

 _My Princess_ , Sokka had called her, long before he had admitted that he loved her. She still heard him calling her that in her dreams. Hearing those words from Shirong's lips had made it all tumble back over her. It hurt. Deep in the places that would never heal.

But Sokka was long gone. He was probably over her. Wasn't that what she'd wanted, after all? And she wasn't going to be lonely for the rest of her life, just because she couldn't have him. She was a woman, with needs she had long denied herself.

She was _lonely._

Sokka had been fire and flame. He had kindled a bonfire that was still burning in her heart. Maybe she would never get over him, but she had to be willing to try.

* * *

"Azula!"

Sokka sat up, gasping, his feet tangled in the blankets, sweat pouring down his back. He blinked in the early morning light slanting in through the windows, confusion pouring through him. His nightmare rolled through him like thunder, and then sank back down into the haze of his consciousness, the details too confusing to grasp.

All he could remember was fire, and burned bodies, and Azula, crying as she tried to battle the flames...

Sokka ran a hand over his face, and it came back damp with sweat. He glanced over at the bed beside him, and was unsurprised to find that the other side of the bed was empty. Mai was gone.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, crashing back down onto the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't bother looking for a note. He wondered where she had gone this time, worry gnawing at his stomach as his nightmare tugged at his thoughts.

He lay there for a while, watching the sun toss warm shapes onto the ceiling above him. It was going to be a hot day. The city would bake in this heat, turning the streets into smelly, stifling trenches. It was times like these that Sokka missed the South Pole.

He hadn't been back since Katara had tried to rescue him from his drunken depression. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to face his father, or his grandmother. It had been their disappointment in him, and their disapproval, that had let him agree to Katara's attempted rescue. He'd have done anything to get out of his father's house.

But Katara, try as she might, had been unable to get through to him. He had wanted to let her, and he had tried, at first, but he had been too fucked up for too long. Katara had blamed Azula.

Sokka had never agreed with her assessment of his state, but he couldn't argue that a lot of his problems back then had been his broken heart. His heart was still broken, and he knew it. But he had turned a lot of his anger and trauma into a search for answers about what had really happened in Rinchaka Falls.

It had helped, having something to focus on. At least he wasn't dead drunk every night anymore.

 _Well, mostly not dead drunk._

Katara had told him not to come around anymore, that if he was dead set on drinking away his problems, then she couldn't help him, and that she didn't want to see him hurt himself, and feel like there was nothing she could do about it.

His sister was a caretaker. It was what she did. She'd never found anyone she didn't want to help. Having to sit back and watch someone she loved destroy themselves and being powerless to stop it must have been a singular torture for her. No wonder she had told him to stay away.

Guilt rolled through Sokka. He had hurt Katara, and he knew it. He had hurt his father too, but it was Katara's pain that stuck like a knife in his guts. His sister had been his rock for so long, and in his pain he had pushed her away, unable to accept her unconditional love.

Feeling sick, Sokka got out of bed and threw on some clothes. He was due for a meeting with the Master at noon, but he had time to go see his sister, like he had meant to do the other day.

It was a visit that was long overdue.

It didn't take him long to get down to the docks. The weather was hot and warm, the sky already a deep, merciless blue as the sun beat down on the city. The ferries were running on time, and the water was calm. He paid the fare and then sat in the back of the ferry, watching Air Temple Island coming closer and closer, his dread rising with the tide.

By the time the ferry had moored at the docks, Sokka's nerves were jangling and he felt a lump forming in his throat. He hadn't been out to the island in months. A sharp pang hit his guts as he stood on the dock and stared at the half-built temple, craftsman and other construction workers filing off of the ferry behind him.

One worker banged into his shoulder and he glared at him.

"Watch it," the worker said, smirking at him. Sokka glared at him as he walked up the path, following the other construction workers.

Sokka watched the man walk away, and then started after him, avoiding the eyes of the Air Acolytes water and weeding the plants growing alongside the path up to the temple. He knew most of them by name, and he didn't feel like talking to any of them at the moment. He didn't want them to question where he'd been, or why he looked the way he did.

The finished portion of the temple was the housing section, where Aang and Katara had set up house, along with a dormitory for the Acolytes. The place was busy for an early morning, and in addition to the construction workers, more Acolytes were sweeping the cobblestones.

Sokka stopped in front of the door to the temple, his courage failing him. He'd been trying to think about what he wanted to say to Katara the whole ride over, but the words seemed lame. He was afraid that nothing he could say could make things right.

He started to knock, but the door opened before could bring his knuckles down. He froze and found himself staring into his sister's bright blue eyes. Katara froze in the doorway, as surprised to see him as he was to see her. Her mouth opened, her heart in her eyes for a moment.

And then, like a wall of ice, her face went hard.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Katara," he said bitterly, her anger practically slapping him in the face. "No hug for your big brother?"

"Why? Have you see him?" she shot at him, lifting one dark eyebrow. Her anger was sizzling hot now, her jaw thrust out. "Because the last I saw of him he told me to go fuck myself and to stop mothering him."

Sokka winced. "In my defense, I was drunk at the time."

Katara slammed her hand into his chest and pushed him back from the doorway. "Are you serious right now?"

"Katara—"

"You don't get to just show up here out of nowhere, Sokka! Do you know how worried I've been about you? I went to your place weeks ago and you weren't there! Your neighbors said they haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been? Why are you covered in bruises?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she really looked at him. He knew what she was seeing. The bruises, the long hair, the scrum of his beard, all of it part of his Ran persona. He didn't look like her loving brother. He wasn't even sure that was who he was anymore.

His heart hurt, as she put one hand over her mouth.

"I haven't been at my place. Katara, I'm..." he started, and then felt the lump in his throat threaten to choke him. "I'm sorry. About everything. I'm so sorry."

Katara glared at him, tears running down her face. He could still see her anger shining in her eyes. Then she broke.

"You _asshole!_ " she said and then flung herself at his neck. Sokka caught her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He buried his face in her long hair and squeezed his eyes shut, holding as tightly to her as he could, feeling his own tears welling.

Katara cried on his shoulder as they swayed there on the doorstep. Something in him cracked a little, the old pain and hurt he had been nursing for months soothing in an instant. As angry as Katara was at him—and he knew he deserved it—he knew that she still loved him, despite it all.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into her hair and then pulled back. "I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you are!" she agreed, sniffing and then searching his face. "Where have you been, Sokka?"

"In the city," he said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I've been...I've been working on something."

"What is it?"

Sokka ran a hand down his face again and glanced around. "I can't tell you. I want to, I do, but it's... Katara, I'm close to getting some answers about what happened in Rinchaka Falls, okay? That's what I've been doing all of these months."

"That was the town that blew up, right? I thought you said it was that man...that Fire Bug, right? He set it on fire."

"He started the fire, but there was an explosion. It all went wrong. Mai thinks something else was happening there too. Something even the Smoke Demons didn't know."

Katara's brows drew down. "Mai? You've seen Mai?"

Sokka's eyes darted to the side and he thought for a quick moment about the night before, and the way Mai had gasped his name and dug her hands into his hair, her thighs closing on his head.

He licked his lips, feeling a nervous sweat under his arms now. "Uh...yeah. I've been, uh, seeing quite a bit of her lately, actually."

Katara's brows drew up in the middle and she tilted her head a little. "What have you gotten yourself into, Sokka?"

"Nothing good," he admitted. "I can't tell you all of it, Katara. I want to, but I can't risk it. I don't want you in the middle of this."

"In the mid...? You can't just show up and be all cryptic after months of no word from you. You're going to tell me what's going on right now or I swear I'll—SOKKA!" Katara exclaimed, and then grabbed him, jerking him to the side all of a sudden.

Sokka stumbled, landing with a hard bang against the side of the temple. He looked up through his hair and saw Katara moved to the side with a jerk.

A dagger vibrated in the door beside her shocked face. It had missed her—missed him—by mere inches. Sokka's eyes widened and he followed Katara's narrowing gaze, as they both stared at the man standing in the courtyard before them.

It was the construction worker from the docks, the one who had ran into Sokka. He was glaring at them, two daggers in his hands. He lifted one and pointed it straight at Sokka.

"You talk too much, whelp."

And he threw the other dagger. Sokka didn't have time to think, let alone move. It came straight for his heart.


	17. Part I: Sixteen

Sokka flinched, expecting pain and a quick ending at the point of the dagger speeding toward him. A split second before the dagger hit him straight in the heart, a hard wall of ice interposed itself between his chest and the dagger. It hit the ice and buried itself with a shattering sound.

A moment later, Katara turned the ice to water, pushing herself away from the door and whipping the water out with a jerk of her arm.

The assassin was hit right in the chest with the water. He was knocked backward, off of his feet, and rolled across the courtyard with a strangled scream.

Still stunned, Sokka watched with his mouth open as Katara advanced forward, her face a hard mask of fury. She was bending the water from the horn she kept at her waist at all times.

 _Good to know she hasn't lost her edge_ , Sokka thought wildly, pushing himself off of his sprawl against the side of the temple and watching as his sister swept into a Waterbending form, her movement lithe, fluid, powerful, and unhurried. She grabbed the assassin with the water, sweeping him up into the air, the water swirling around him.

The assassin looked stunned, his cheek bleeding from a scrape caused by his hard tumble across the stones. He grimaced and glared at her.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded. "Why did you attack us?"

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer," Katara said, and made a jerking motion with her hand. She slammed the assassin to the ground, hard enough to break bones. Then she lifted him up again. "Let's try that again, shall we? Who are you?"

The assassin moaned in pain, and reached for another dagger at his waist.

"Watch it, Katara," Sokka warned in a low voice at her elbow. But he knew Katara had already seen the movement. Her mouth hardened, eyebrow lifting.

"If that's how you want to play this, fine," she said and slammed the assassin back down to the ground on his back. He had pulled the dagger, but before he could do so much as free it from his belt, Katara turned the water into ice, freezing him in place. Only his head remained free of the ice, which spread across the ground like a glistening, jagged tomb.

"Nice," Sokka said, holding up his fist. Katara glanced at him and then bumped his fist with her own.

"Thanks," she said, dropping out of her Waterbending stance.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved me twice," he said, blowing out a breath.

"I think we're both just lucky I spotted him in time. He was aiming straight for your back," Katara said, and then glanced at him. "Do you recognize him?"

"No," Sokka said, walking over to the man frozen to the ground. He was grunting, struggling against the pinioning ice. His head thrashed on the ground, but Sokka knew from experience that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "I ran into him at the docks, but I thought he was one of the construction workers. Do you recognize him?"

"No," she said, standing over him. "But then, I don't know all of the workers. We have a lot of people on the island every day."

"That's a security risk."

"I guess. Then again, we've never been attacked before. Not until today," she said pointedly, and gave Sokka a _Look_ that he knew well. It was the same look he remembered their mother giving him when he was little and he had done something particularly annoying. Amusement flooded him, followed quickly by a sharp, painful sadness. He had missed his sister so much, and hadn't really realized just how much until now.

"Katara, is everything okay?" a voice said, making them both turn to the sound. Several of the Air Acolytes had skidded to a stop a few feet away, looking from the frozen assassin to the two of them, fear and questions in their eyes. Sokka recognized most of them by sight, but he couldn't think of any of their names.

"We were attacked, but I stopped him before he did any damage," Katara said and then glanced in the direction of the construction area. He could hear hammers and the good-natured voices of the other construction workers, oblivious to the attack that had just happened across the courtyard. Katara blew out a breath through her nose and seemed to come to a decision. "Leeli, send a messenger hawk to the Republic City police. Ask them to send Chief Beifong herself. Tell them there was an attack and that we have the suspect in custody."

"Of course, Katara," Leeli, a short woman with dusky skin said with a nod, and then immediately tore off in the direction of the messenger hawk pens.

"Kunsu and Yin, I want you to get the other Acolytes and round up the construction workers. Take them to the Dining Hall and tell them we've had a situation on the island, and they will need to be questioned. If any of them attacks or tries to run, don't get in their way. They may be dangerous and they may be armed."

Both Acolytes were tall and beefy, and looked like they could handle themselves in a fight. Sokka knew they were trained to defend themselves as part of their Acolyte service on the island. He'd trained with the Acolytes a time or two, and he wouldn't want to cross any of them.

They bowed to Katara and then swept off in the direction of the construction area, leaving Katara and Sokka standing there with the frozen assassin, who had quit struggling while she'd been speaking to the Air Acolytes.

"You think there could be more assassins?" Sokka asked her.

"I don't know. Better safe than sorry," Katara said.

"Where's Aang?"

"A village fifty miles south of here," she said, bending down in front of the assassin. "Something about a spirit on the loose. He should be back in a few days."

Sokka knelt down beside the assassin and glared at him. "Who sent you?"

But the assassin was still, his eyes transfixed on the sky above him. Sokka took in a sharp breath and glanced at Katara, who had noticed what he had at the same time.

"What...? Oh, Spirits!" Katara started, her hands cupping over her mouth, her eyes horrified. "Sokka, he's..."

"Dead," Sokka bit off.

"I didn't slam him against the ground that hard...did I?" Katara said tremulously, but Sokka shook his head, reaching forward and grasping the man's chin, and opening his mouth. Immediately bloody pink foam frothed out of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

"It wasn't you. It was poison," he said softly, as more pinkish foam bubbled out of his mouth. He dropped the man's face and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Poison? Who would poison him?"

"Himself," Sokka said and then glanced at the man's body encased in the ice. "I bet he bit down on a capsule the minute he realized we had him trapped. This was a suicide mission."

Katara took in another sharp breath and looked up at him. "Sokka, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Not sure," he mumbled and gestured to the ice. "Can you...?"

"Oh, yeah... Guess he's not going anywhere," she said, and then made a gesture with her hands. The ice turned to water, and she immediately swept it all back into the horn at her waist, popping the cork back into it with a snap. Sokka immediately grasped the man's soaked clothes, ripping open his dark green shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," he said, tugging on the wet clothing and looking at every inch of the man's skin that he could. When he didn't find what he was looking for on the man's front, he rolled him over onto his back and unceremoniously yanked the man's pants down.

"Sokka!"

But he continued his search. He found more knives strapped to the assassin's body, and unbuckled all of it, setting it aside for the moment. Finally, after tugging the man's boots off and inspecting his feet, he admitted defeat.

"He doesn't have it," he said, brows knitted together as he glanced up at Katara, who had been watching him with one hand on her throat. She looked more than a little sick.

"Have what?"

"The tattoo. The black flame of the Smoke Demons," Sokka said heavily. "I thought maybe they'd finally found me."

"I thought Zuko found all of the Smoke Demons? They're all either dead or in prison, right?"

"That's the official story, but Mai and I don't think that's true at all. There are several operatives we knew by name that were never arrested. Mai's been searching for them, but she hadn't gotten much luck yet. I thought maybe this guy was one of the ones we never caught."

"Maybe he is, and he just doesn't have the tattoo?"

But Sokka shook his head. "They all had it."

"You didn't," Katara pointed out.

"Because Mai faked it. Mai still has her tattoo though," Sokka said, lifting his hand to his collarbone, where Mai's black flame was still etched. It stood out starkly against her pale skin, and every time he saw it made him a little uneasy. He knew that Mai didn't like it either, but she hadn't had a choice in the matter.

"Did Azula have one?"

Sokka flinched and glanced at his sister, but there was only curiosity there, not that hard-edged dislike that usually flavored her voice when she spoke of Azula.

"Yeah. Lower back," he said softly. Azula had gotten the tattoo on her lower back so she didn't have to look at it. He had been able to fake his tattoo, but only because he'd already been faking his entire identity. Faking the Smoke Demons' loyalty tattoo had been just one more calculated risk in an already risky ruse. Both Mai and Azula hadn't had the luxury. They'd had to prove their loyalty from the start, as had all of the other Smoke Demons.

"So if he's not a Smoke Demon, why was he here to kill you? Who have you angered?"

"That I don't know," Sokka said darkly. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Suki said, her lower lip poking out as she watched Zuko hand off the last of his bags to a servant, who bowed out of the room, leaving them alone for the moment.

Zuko came over to her, where she was sitting cross-legged on the end of their big bed, still wearing her night clothes, with one of his big red silk robes thrown over top of it.

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back," he said warmly.

"Who knows? You may meet the woman of your dreams in Ba Sing Se and toss me aside," she said airily, while he grinned and put one knee on the bed.

"Hardly likely. The woman of my dreams is right here," Zuko said, lifting her chin and bending over her. She turned her face to the side at the last minute.

"And you're leaving me," she said, her lip sticking out even farther. Zuko laughed and kissed her temple, then trailed his mouth down her neck.

"I'll be back in a week," he said against her ear. "You won't even miss me."

But the little thrills running down her skin proved that that was a total lie. "Of course I will."

"I know," Zuko said, pulling back and smiling. "I'm going to miss you too, but I have to do this."

"Do _what_ exactly?" she said, pouncing on her opportunity to pry the truth out of him the minute he gave her an in.

"I told you, I'm getting Iroh and Azula for the wedding."

"Right, because neither of them can travel without you?" she shot at him, brow lifting, her voice flat with sarcasm. "I know you can't think that flimsy excuse is going to work on me. And neither is Fen's little wedding histronics. I've had five fittings for that damned dress already, so I know it's an excuse you both concocted!"

Zuko sighed and collapsed onto the bed beside her on his back. "I knew you were too smart to fall for that."

"Damn right," she said, looking down at him as he pillowed his head on his arms and stared at her, an amused, thoughtful look on his face. "So tell me why you're _really_ heading to Ba Sing Se."

"I can't," he said regretfully. "Just trust me, Suki...there's a reason."

"But you can't tell me?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"So it IS about that groom's gift nonsense?"

"Stop prying, minx." Her lip poked out and she made a whimpering noise, her eyes wide and begging. "No, not the face! Stop!" She leaned down and whimpered right in his ear and he laughed. "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Fine, I don't want to know anyway," she said and then stuck her tongue out at him. Zuko's laugh died and he immediately sat up, grasping her and rolling over on top of her.

"Stick your tongue out at me again and I'll bite it for you," he said in a rough rumble, his mouth against hers. Suki lifted her chin, smiling a little. She saw the heat in his eyes and knew that he was hers.

He was so easy.

Suki gently darted her tongue against his lips, daring him to make good on his promise. Zuko groaned and opened his mouth, and she flicked her tongue against his mouth again, teasingly. The third time she did it, he caught her tongue between his lips, tugging on it, his teeth gently sinking into the slick muscle.

She moaned when he let go, her blood pressure spiking with a dizzying rush.

"Tease," he mumbled against her mouth. She immediately sank her hand into his hair, lifting her head off of the bed and slamming a rough, desperate kiss to his mouth. Zuko groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth with a hot roll, swirling it until she was dizzy, the taste of his mouth spreading on her tongue.

Zuko's hand pushed into the front of her robe, and slid up her thigh, then dove beneath her ass. He lifted her into him and she groaned at the rough contact of his body against hers.

The kiss went on, hot and deep, his body pressing her down into the bed, his hips rolling against hers, and setting off little flames beneath her skin with every touch.

He broke the kiss and she immediately turned her head to the side, breathing harsh as Zuko nibbled his way down her neck.

"I don't...have time...for this..." he said between nibbles, his voice tortured with desire.

"You started it," she said, smiling and biting her lip. She arched her neck into the heat of him, and he sucked her skin into his mouth with a deep, wet pull that was sure to leave a mark. For once, she didn't mind, groaning and holding him there as he worked at her skin.

When he released her, he was panting a little. "They're waiting for me at the air ship..."

"Let them wait," she said, turning her head and capturing his mouth. He didn't argue the point, kissing her hard and deep. Her thighs tightened on his hips, pulling him into her, aching from head to toe with need.

They didn't bother with their clothing, pushing aside the most bothersome bits and then grasping each other. Suki's hands clasped his ass, arching up off of the bed and taking him as he took her. She gasped into his mouth, arching her head back. Zuko's eyes met hers with a hot sizzle as he took her, watching the pleasure on her face as he took her over the edge fast and hard.

He nearly pulled out of her, then, but she held him there, lost in the pleasure, biting her lip and lifting into him. Zuko didn't fight it, a hot hum of pleasure rolling out of him as he kissed her wildly. A few rough strokes later and she felt him come inside of her, the warmth of him spreading like sunlight. Zuko shivered above her, despite all of the stifling layers of their clothing, his head lifting, a soft breath shuddering past his open lips.

"Mmm...it's going to be a long week without that," she breathed, as Zuko opened his eyes and looked down at her with a soft expression on his face.

"That's all you're going to miss? The sex?"

"It's your fault. You've horribly," she said, lifting her head and kissing his nose, "hopelessly..." then between his eyebrows, "irreversibly..." and then his lips with a soft peck, "spoiled me."

Zuko laughed and bit down on his bottom lip. His eyes flicked down across her face, as if trying to memorize the way she looked in that moment. She knew how he felt. She'd remember the soft look in his topaz eyes, the way the early morning sunlight streaming in through the windows bathed his face in warmth, the way his hair was tumbled across his shoulder, and the high blush in his cheeks from their impromptu lovemaking forever. She wanted to remember it all.

"Good, I want you spoiled," he said with a simmering weight to his voice. "Just like the queen you are."

"Come back to me as fast as you can," she said, feeling emotion choke her throat all of a sudden.

Zuko closed the inches between them and nuzzled her nose with his own. "I promise, baby. As fast as I can."

He kissed her again and it was slow and weighted, his promise settling deep within her skin. There was a knock on the door after a few minutes and she sighed against Zuko's mouth as he lifted his head. She knew that knock. It was Fen.

"It's okay," she said, as Zuko sat up and pulled out of her.

"Just a moment," Zuko called, pulling his clothing back into place, while she did the same. Her stomach flip-flopped all of a sudden, and she felt the lump in her throat expand. She rubbed at her stomach and scooted off of the bed. Zuko glanced at her, saw that she was decent, and then opened the door to their suite.

"Everything is in place, sire. The Kyoshi Warriors are already loaded up, the baggage has been handled, and the airship is fully stocked and ready for your flight," Fen said by way of greeting.

"And the Council?"

"Notified, if not mollified," Fen said regretfully, and then glanced back Zuko to Suki. He nodded at her. "Good morning, Seneschal."

"Morning, Fen," she said tiredly, dread in her roiling stomach. She walked over to the table, with their mostly untouched breakfast, and took a drink of now-cold green tea.

"I look forward to seeing you at the Council meeting this afternoon," Fen said, with a touch of amusement in his voice that made her arch her brow at him.

"I'm sure you're the only one," she said with a scowl, and then glanced at Zuko. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Not the trip. Leaving me in charge. The rest of the Council is not going to like that," she said, worry in her voice. She put a hand over her stomach, trying to settle it through sheer force of will, but her nerves were wound up tight, and had been ever since Zuko had told her his intentions last night.

"The rest of the Council needs to realize the lay of the land," Zuko said with a hard bite to his voice, although she knew his annoyance wasn't directed at her. "We're going to be married in less than a month and you _will_ be the Fire Lady, which means they need to get used to taking orders from you. You're the only person I'd entrust the Fire Nation to while I'm away."

"This is way out of my pay grade, and experience, Zuko."

Zuko turned soft again, walking over to her and grasping her upper arms. He kissed her forehead and then pulled back. "I know you can do this, Suki. I trust you."

She studied his face for a long moment, trying to find that certainty in herself, but her middle was a sick, swirling hurricane of doubt. "I won't let you down, Zuko."

"I don't think that's even possible," he said, smiling. "And if the Council gives you any grief, then I'll handle it when I get back. If you don't knock their faces into the dirt first."

She laughed and said, "Don't tempt me. I think it would be good for a few of them."

"I couldn't agree more," he said and then kissed her. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"Ty Lee and Tam are going to stay and protect you, so please make it easy on them and let them do their jobs," he said gently, the implication clear in his voice. She made a soft growl of annoyance, but didn't fight the protection order. Pretty soon the warriors would be protecting her on a rotating shift, just like they did with Zuko, so she was going to have to get used to it sooner rather than later.

"I will. So long as you let the other girls do the same for you," she said, brow lifting.

"I promise."

She lifted up on tiptoe and kissed him. She tried to pull away, but Zuko wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off of the floor. Her arms wove around his neck, the kiss going on and on, threatening to drag them both back down into sweet oblivion.

After what must have been several minutes, an uncomfortable cough broke the air, and Suki opened her eyes to look at Fen, still standing mostly in the doorway, coughing into his fist as politely and pointedly as possible.

"My apologies, sire, but everyone is waiting."

Zuko sighed and set her back down onto her feet. She reluctantly unthreaded her arms and stepped back, her body already aching for more of his touch. Then her stomach cramped up and she swallowed, feeling even sicker all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Fen," he said, and then turned to her. "One week. It's just one week."

"A lot can happen in a week," she said unhelpfully.

"You have no idea," Zuko said mysteriously and then kissed her temple. "I'll be back, baby. I promise."

"Let me get dressed so I can watch the launch," she said, moving toward her dresser, but Zuko stopped her.

"No, I want to remember you just like this."

Suki flushed. "It's just one week."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Zuko sighed and walked backward away from her. She bit her lip and watched as Fen ducked out of the door. Zuko moved to follow and she stepped forward, her heart in her throat. "Zuko!"

"Yeah, baby?" Suki stuck her tongue out at him. She saw Zuko's eyes flash, desire shooting across his face. His hands fisted at his sides and he tilted his head back, glancing from her to Fen in the hallway and back again. " _Suki..._ "

It was only her name, but in his hands the sound held so much more meaning. The sizzling threat, the desire, the longing: it ran roughshod through her, like a lightning strike. He started toward her and then stopped himself.

"A week," she said, biting her lip.

"A week," he agreed with a growl, and then swept out of the room with a slam of the heavy door, leaving her standing there with her knees knocking, the promise in his eyes unmistakable.

A giddy laugh left her and she felt her face heat up, her love-addicted mind already making up delightful little ways she and Zuko could make up for lost time when he got back. As much as she was going to miss him, at least she had the reunion to look forward to.

Despite that, however, her stomach was still roiling, and it had nothing to do with how much she was going to miss Zuko while he was on his mysterious trip to the Earth Kingdom. She tried chalking up to her nerves, but the feeling started to expand with a nauseous swirl.

She blew out a breath, trying to still her stomach, but it was churning like mad and had been since Fen had arrived.

Another knock sounded on the door, and she went to answer it, the taste of bile in her throat now. She swallowed, opening the door only to find both Ty Lee and Tam on the other side, smiling at her with identically painted red lips.

"Hey there!" Ty Lee said, and glanced down at her robe. "I thought you'd be seeing Zuko off?"

"We had a late morning," she said, flushing a little, and stepping back to let them into the suite.

"Mm-hmm, I bet you did," Tam said, laughing. "Do you two ever get bored of banging each other's brains out?"

"Tam!"

"What? It's a valid question."

"They're in love, I think it's sweet," Ty Lee said with a sigh, and then squared her shoulders. "So, Miss Seneschal, I hear you're in charge until your love bunny gets back."

"Yeah," Suki said, her stomach clenching hard. She swallowed and paled a little. Her stomach heaved.

"Love bunny?" Tam shot at Ty Lee, who merely grinned.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked, but Suki clapped her hand over her mouth, her stomach giving another massive heave that was undeniable and unstoppable. She dove for the bathing room and skidded on her knees to the privy. She made it just in time, letting loose with a full-body spasm. She threw up hard, took a ragged breath, and then threw up again. It burned her throat and made her eyes stream with tears.

"Holy Spirits!" Tam exclaimed, as the two Kyoshi Warriors rushed into the room behind her. "Are you okay?"

Suki opened her mouth to tell her yes, but promptly stuck head back into the toilet and vomited again. Ty Lee came over and pulled back her hair.

"Get it all out, girl," she said softly, patting Suki's back. Suki threw up again and then wiped at her mouth. She was breathing hard, her stomach in knots. But she felt better, getting it all up.

"Is it the Fire Flu again?" Tam asked, still standing a few feet away. Suki glanced at her and she was grimacing, one gloved hand to her chest. "No offense, Sukes, but I don't want to get it."

"I don't know. Just felt sick all of a sudden," Suki said raggedly. "My stomach has been upset for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A week or so?"

"First time throwing up?"

Suki licked her lips and then mumbled, "No."

"Definitely not the Fire Flu, then," Ty Lee said and then glanced at Tam. "Get her some water, Tam."

Tam nodded and ducked out of the bathing room, leaving Ty Lee to kneel down beside her. She pushed Suki's hair out of her face and looked at her with big eyes.

"What?" Suki croaked, her stomach heaving again. She swallowed as Ty Lee shook her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

" _Suki_ ," Ty Lee said heavily, her brows lifting.

"What?"

"When was your last period?"

"Excuse me, how is that any of your—" But then she stopped, her burning throat closing. She blinked at Ty Lee, who saw the realization on her face and smiled with a grimace. "NO."

"You're late, aren't you?"

Suki thought for a moment, her blood running cold as she did the calculations. "Only by three days. That doesn't mean... I'm NOT. I can't be. That's...don't be ridiculous."

"So you're late sometimes? A few days, give or take?"

Suki swallowed, glancing to the side. "...Not, uh...not really..."

In fact, her period was like clockwork. She'd been busy and distracted since Zuko had announced his trip, and hadn't really put much thought into her timing. Although, come to think of it, Zuko himself had made a lighthearted joke of it, saying just last night that she wouldn't miss him with her "red friend" in town for a visit.

Tam appeared in the doorway of the bathing room, holding a glass of water. "You take moonflower, right?"

"Yes," she said, taking the glass of water and sipping some of it. "I'm not stupid. And besides, we're... We're careful. Ish."

Ty Lee's eyebrows lifted. "Ish?"

"Well, sometimes...in, uh...the heat of the moment..." Suki said, her voice trailing off. _Like just this morning_ , she thought, but didn't add. "But the moonflower should work. Right?"

"Usually," Ty Lee said gently. "But you know moonflower loses its efficacy a moon after its harvested."

"And sometimes the apothecaries don't _tell_ you it's an old harvest," Tam said, crossing her arms and leaning against the sink. "Ask my big sister. She got an old batch of moonflower from the apothecary and now I have a nephew. Cutest little accident you've ever seen."

Suki jammed her hand against her mouth. "I'm _not_ pregnant. I _can't_ be pregnant. I just ate something funny or something."

"My sister said that too. You should start picking out names."

"Tam, I know you think you're helping," Ty Lee started.

"I don't think I'm helping," Tam said, even as Suki's stomach cramped up again. She shoved her head back into the privy and let loose. Ty Lee held her hair back for her again. By the time she was done, she was sweating, tears streaming from her eyes.

Suki put her forehead against the cool porcelain. "I can't be pregnant."

Ty Lee stroked her hair. "There's only one way to find out for certain."

"Yeah, wait nine months," Tam said.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Suki shot at her.

"That's not a recommended activity for ladies in your condition," Tam said, hands on her hips. Suki groaned and put her head back down on the seat. Ty Lee patted her back.

"You need to go see a healer."

Suki looked from Ty Lee to Tam, and then put her head back down onto the seat. Her stomach rebelled on her again, but she fought it tooth and nail. She thought of the whispers and rumors sure to explode if this got out...if it were true... What it could mean, not just for her or Zuko, or their impending marriage, but the entire Fire Nation...

And Zuko had just had to pick this morning to go on his mysterious trip to Ba Sing Se, when she needed him the most.

"I am so fucked _."_

"That's generally how it happens."

" _TAM!_ "


	18. Part I: Seventeen

**PART I: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

"You are so fucked."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sokka said, crouching next to the dead assassin's body. He glanced up at Toph through his hair, and saw her bending down, one hand on the ground, the other on the body's shoulder. He didn't know what she was "seeing" with her seismic sense, but whatever it was, it made a scowl deepen on her face.

"Nothing in his pockets?" she shot at him, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the left, as if listening for something.

"Just lint and a lot of questions," he said, as Katara's hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed. He glanced up at her and saw the grim expression on her face.

"You said you saw him on the ferry from the mainland?"

"Yeah, I just thought he was one of the construction workers. He ran into me on the dock, but I didn't think much of it."

"Do you recognize him, Katara?"

Katara glanced at the man and then shook her head. "No, but I don't know all of the workers by sight. There are a lot of them. We get visitors nearly every day, people coming to see Aang, or to visit the temple, so we have strangers on the island a lot."

"A security risk."

"That's what I said," Sokka sighed. "But I think this guy was clearly after me. He aimed right for my heart twice and he called me something... I don't think I caught it. Did you?"

"Whelp," Katara said. "He called you a whelp. And that you talk too much. That's kind of a weird thing to say, right?"

Toph thought a moment. "Whelp means puppy, right?"

Sokka scowled. "Or wolf cub."

"Weird," Toph said, taking her hand off of the corpse. "And he took poison?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, rubbing at his face and glancing around at Toph's other officers, who were grouped around them, silently watching Toph ask her questions. "Probably a pill. Whoever this guy is, he was either going to kill me or die trying. Lucky Katara was here, or he might have gotten the jump on me."

"Those daggers were going straight for your heart."

"Daggers?" Toph said, perking up. She stood and brushed her hands off on her dark pants. Then she lifted her hand and held it out. Sokka glanced at the dagger still buried in the wooden door behind them. It wiggled and then shot out of the wood and sailed across the courtyard and into Toph's outstretched hand.

"Watch it, Toph," Katara said, having jumped back to avoid the dagger.

"I was nowhere near you," Toph said distractedly, closing her hand around the dagger and closing her eyes. She cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Sokka asked, but Toph ignored him.

"We need to question the foremen and see if this guy was one of their workers. If he was looking for you then he may have been embedded here for a while, working undercover. If the foremen can identify him, that's a lead. If not, then we know this guy has been watching you and followed you onto the ferry from the docks."

"Why not try to kill me at the docks? Why wait until we were on the island?"

"Good question," Toph said and then gestured to her officers again. "Detective Ban, gather your men and bring me the foremen. I want to question all of them before we start speculating."

Her officers moved to obey, leaving the three of them standing over the corpse.

Alone for the first time, Toph turned to Sokka, her face grim beneath her curtaining bangs. "Is this about what you're doing in the fights? That Rinchaka Falls business?"

Sokka stared at her, and then at Katara. "I have no idea. Honestly, I don't. I thought this guy was a Smoke Demon, but he doesn't have the tattoo, so I have no idea why he'd be after me. I don't recognize him."

"What fights? What are you talking about?" Katara said sharply, putting her hand on Sokka's arm. He glanced at her regretfully.

"It's nothing, Katara. I told you, I was working on something... The less you know, the better. That goes for both of you!"

But Katara ignored him. "Is that why you're covered in bruises?"

"And why do you smell like Mai?"

Sokka started, staring at Toph with a shocked expression on his face. "Excuse me?"

Toph stepped closer and took a whiff of him. "That's her perfume, alright. Roses and saffron. Your heart is pounding all of a sudden too. Is _she_ the one you've been working with?

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but backed up a step. "That's none of your business, Toph! I told you, stay out of it!"

"You said you and Mai were working together earlier...what—" Katara started, but he swung on her, holding out his hands.

"It's none of _your_ business either! You both know more than you should right now!"

"It's my business when your shady undercover crap lands on my doorstep!" Katara said hotly and gestured to the dead assassin on the ground before them. "There's a dead body in my courtyard, Sokka! Your business brought an assassin to my home. He tried to kill my brother in front of me! So you need to tell me what's going on or I swear, I'll—"

Sokka grasped Katara's arms, stilling her. "I want to tell you, I do. I just don't think it's safe. I shouldn't even have come here today. I risked too much, and look what happened! I put you in harm's way and that's the last thing I wanted. That's why I've stayed away, Katara. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because of me."

"I can take care of myself."

Sokka laughed softly and cupped Katara's cheek. "Clearly. You saved my life today."

"You would have done the same for me," she said softly and then smacked him. "I love you, you jerk. If you have assassins after you then you can damn well be sure that I'm not going to let you face them alone! You can't push me away again. I won't let you. Jerk."

Sokka softened, seeing the determination in Katara's eyes. Then he hardened again, shaking his head.

"I know you want to help, but at this point you getting involved would lead to a lot more trouble than you realize. Just...please trust me? Please, Katara?"

Katara looked like she wanted to argue the point, but licked her lips and glanced down at the body. "I do trust you, Sokka. I just think you're in way over your head."

"Mai said the same thing," he laughed, half-smiling as he thought of the exasperation on Mai's face the night before.

Katara cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing. "Are you and Mai...?"

"They're fucking," Toph said, crouching down beside the body again.

"TOPH! That's none of your business! How—how do you even—" Sokka started, his face going red. He pointed at Toph. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's not my fault you smell like sex and Mai's perfume, Sokka. Either take a shower after you bang her, or risk me literally putting my nose in your business. Your choice," Toph said distractedly, grasping the daggers Sokka had taken off of the corpse when he'd searched it. She flipped the dagger end over end in her hand, weighted it, then pulled another one out of the sheath and tested it.

"You're dating Mai?"

"No," Sokka said, blowing out a breath and glancing at Katara, who looked shocked. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

"You know I can tell when you're lying," Toph spoke up again. Sokka glared at her and then deflated a little. He glanced at Katara with a wince.

"Okay, we're sleeping together. It's not a big deal. I don't want to talk about it."

But there was something hard in Katara's eyes as she peered at him. "Well, good! I like Mai. Better her than certain other Fire Nation psychopaths who shall remain nameless and in Ba Sing Se, thank the Spirits."

Sokka's already soured mood darkened instantly. He glared at his sister. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Pardon me if I think you can do better!"

Anger reared in him and he forced out through his teeth. "I'm over her, alright? It's been a damned year, Katara. She's gone and she's not coming back. So just stop...whatever you're about to say about her, just _stop._ It's not fair. She's not here to defend herself!"

"No, seems she still has you to do that for her."

"Dammit, Katara! Drop it!"

Bitterness swelled in him and he clenched his fists up, wanting nothing more than to walk away. Coming here had been a mistake, and he knew it. Not just because of the assassin.

A glance at the sky told him it was getting late. He was expected at the Master's at noon. He couldn't be late. The consequences would probably be more than a slap on the wrist. His hand shook a little at the sudden memory of the hammer in his hand, Bohai's scream echoing in his ears.

"Fine...touchy subject..." Katara muttered under her breath.

"I shouldn't have come here," Sokka said, scrubbing his hand down his face. "I brought this down on your heads. It's my fault. I should have just stayed away."

"Sokka," Katara said, touching his shoulder. He shook her off and took a steadying breath. "Look, I'm sorry. We've both had a stressful morning. That was uncalled for, and it was unfair of me. So...you and Mai?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"I'm just surprised is all," Katara said blandly, reaching up and touching their mother's betrothal necklace, which she still wore around her neck. "Is it serious?"

Sokka closed his eyes and cursed Toph's uncanny senses and her big mouth. On the list of things he wanted to discuss with his nosy little sister, his love life came dead last. He knew that look in Katara's eyes far too well. She was already marrying him and Mai off.

"It's...new," he bit off. "Alright? It's new. Just leave it, sis."

"Well...that kind of reminds me. Um...Aang and I got an invitation a few weeks ago."

Sokka put his head in his hands, feeling a throb of pain in the old scar in his hairline. He rubbed at the place where a coal mine had tried to split his skull open, and fervently wished the earth could reclaim him again and lock him back in that dark tomb. Anything to avoid this conversation with his sister.

"Yeah, I heard. Suki and Zuko are getting married. That's great," he said flatly.

"Are you going?"

"There's a dead fucking body on the ground, Katara! Is this the time for this conversation?" he said, his voice high-pitched as he gestured wildly to the corpse.

"I was just curious! They asked Aang to officiate and Suki wanted to know if you were coming. She said she wasn't sure if you got your invitation."

"I'm happy for them, Katara, I really am, but I have other things to worry about than watching my ex get married. _Clearly,_ " he said gesturing to the body again. "Look, I have to—" he started, just as Toph stood up again.

She turned to them, still holding the daggers in her hands.

"These daggers are Fire Nation made," Toph said definitively, putting the one that had been in the door into one of the empty loops on the belt.

Sokka blinked at her, his anger dissolving a little. "How can you tell? They don't look Fire Nation."

The daggers were plain, polished, and without adornment. The grip was light and slender, the blade slightly curved. He'd seen a thousand daggers just like them over the years. They were finely balanced, and honed to perfection, but nothing about them screamed Fire Nation to his trained eye. He knew most weapons and the different Nation's distinctive styles at a glance.

"The steel..." Toph started and then glanced at him with a little grimace. "I don't know, it tastes like the Fire Nation. I can't explain it, their metal just always feels different to me. I think it's because the Fire Nation blacksmiths and metalworkers can get their fires so hot. The metal has less impurities. It's cleaner and stronger. The steel in these throwing daggers have that taste. They're either Fire Nation-made or a Firebender was working the forge fires for them."

"You have a lot of weird talents, Beifong," Sokka said, shaking his head.

"Don't act like you're not impressed," Toph said, punching his arm. "His weaponry of choice being Fire Nation-made may mean something, or nothing though. It doesn't mean _he's_ Fire Nation too."

"It's a start," Katara said.

"And I'd bet good money I don't have that he was Fire Nation. He's not a Smoke Demon, but he could have been working on behalf of one. Someone who didn't want to get their hands dirty. A hired knife."

"He tried to kill you in broad daylight in front of witnesses. Whoever hired him certainly didn't have the money for a top tier assassin, did they?" Toph mused grimly, her lips quirking a little. "No idea who that could be?"

"No clue," he said, but he was secretly thinking of the Master, with a growing sense of dread. What if the Master had found out his real identity? The Master's henchmen had already ambushed him in the street once, who's to say they weren't following him even now?

He had been so careful not to take the same streets back to Mai's safe house every time, hoping that anyone interested in where he was going would be lost, ducking into shops and going out back doors... He'd thought he'd been so slick. He hadn't been to his apartment in weeks. Today was the first time he'd broken Ran's cover in months, and come to the island to see Katara.

And he'd promptly been attacked by an assassin.

He didn't believe in coincidence.

His growing dread uncoiled in his stomach like a viper, as he looked at his sister and best friend. Katara looked a little green in the face, as she tried and failed to stop her gaze from drifting down to the dead man at their feet. Sorrow hit him and regret. He'd brought this mess to her doorstep. He knew Katara wouldn't let him deal with this on his own, not now that she had some grasp of his situation. She'd just get herself killed if she ran in his world, and he couldn't, would not, let that happen.

And Toph... Toph was smart and tough, someone he knew he could trust at his back, but she couldn't walk in his world either. He had cut both of them out for a reason, and those reasons still stood.

"I have to go," he said again, making Katara look up at him in shock. "There's something I have to do. And it can't wait. I'm sorry."

"You can't leave, this is an active investigation," Toph started, but he shook his head, backing up a step.

"If I don't go now, then this situation may have an even higher body count, Toph. I can't stay here."

"Let me come with you," Katara said, but he cut his hand through the air.

"NO! I meant what I said, Katara! You need to stay out of this! For your own safety. And mine! And Mai's! Please! I'll contact you if I find out anything about our dead assassin, but I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"Toph, stop him!"

But Toph's jaw was hard as she cocked her head to the side, listening, he knew, with those senses only she could grasp. "He's not lying. He's worried. Sokka, you need to let us help you—"

"NO! Just trust me. The both of you. Please?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't like this, Sokka."

"I don't either," he said miserably. "I'll find a way to contact you tomorrow, but it's not safe for me to come here again. If I find out anything about our Fire Nation assassin and why he came after me, I'll let you know."

"And I'll let you know what I find out from the foremen," Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're going to let him go?"

"Don't make me regret it," Toph said, ignoring Katara's incredulous tone. "If you get yourself killed, I will murder you. And that's a promise, Meathead."

Sokka laughed. "I believe you'd try, Beifong."

"And don't you forget it."

"Sokka!" Katara said, starting forward. Sokka hesitated, and then pulled her into a fierce hug. She clung to him hard and he clenched his hands up in the back of her blue shirt, holding tightly to her. "Please, be careful."

"I can't make any promises," he said, pulling back, something in him cracking as he saw the tears swimming in his sister's worried blue eyes. He wiped one tear away from her cheek. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"I love you, you jerk."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Stay safe."

And with that, he turned and walked away, heading for the ferry docks. He could feel Katara's eyes on him, worried and heartsick. Sokka swallowed his own fears as he climbed aboard the ferry, staring past the island at the mainland, the shadowy sprawl of Republic City crouching along the shoreline like a wild animal on the hunt.

As the ferry swung away from the island, slowly taking him closer and closer to the city's wide-open jaws, he couldn't help but feel like prey. If the Master had sent the assassin, then there was every chance that he was walking straight into a trap, and his own painful death.

"I'm definitely in way over my head."


	19. Part I: Eighteen

**PART I: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Suki's stomach was still churning as she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and ran a comb through her hair. She could hear Ty Lee and Tam on the other side of the door, their voices low enough that she couldn't catch what they were saying.

She had no doubt what they were discussing, however.

Pregnant. She _couldn't_ be pregnant.

Except she knew that wasn't at all true. Blushing, she thought of how many times they had slipped up in the heat of the moment, so wrapped up in each other that good sense fled entirely. She knew as well as any other woman that moonflower wasn't always reliable. She'd even reminded Zuko of that herself a time or two. They _all_ knew moonflower children, after all.

The truth was, she and Zuko had been courting this disaster with both eyes open, so if she really was pregnant, she really only had herself to blame for the mess.

 _Well, I guess Zuko helped._ _Besides_ , she thought, looking up at her reflection in the mirror, _its not like we weren't planning on having children anyway..._

Except they'd always spoke about future children as something nebulous, and far off. Certainly they hadn't wanted to start trying until well after the wedding, for the obvious reasons. If word got out that she was pregnant before she married Zuko, the rumor mill would never cease about their child. The gossip-mongers and the worst of her opponents might even claim that their child was illegitimate, and that kind of rumor might follow Zuko's heir for life, and make problems for all of them.

It wouldn't matter to those people who might make trouble that Zuko was the father. They already said nasty things about her. It wouldn't take much for them to start saying that the child wasn't Zuko's. What if they made up rumors that she had cheated? Worse yet, what if they said that she had gotten pregnant just to trap Zuko in a marriage he didn't want?

Suki buried her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, all of her fears suddenly very painfully real.

She knew they would say those things. She _knew_ they would.

If anyone found out she was pregnant—if she really was—then those rumors would follow her for years. They may never go away.

"I can't be pregnant right now," she whispered, the words half a prayer, just as a knock sounded lightly on the door.

"Suki? Are you ready?" Ty Lee called on the other side. Suki straightened, wiping at her eyes, but they were bone dry. She was beyond crying and had moved into a numb kind of panicked state now. She licked her lips and blew out a breath, then crossed the room and opened the door.

"I'm ready," she said softly, glancing from Ty Lee to Tam, who was sitting on the arm of a chair, eating the rest of she and Zuko's long-abandoned breakfast.

Ty Lee's big hazel eyes were wide and worried for her. "It's going to be okay, Suki."

"I hope so, Ty Lee," she said, marching past Ty Lee, trying to hold her head up high. Her stomach was dancing again, but she held on. She was determined not to throw up again, even though her nerves were shot completely.

Tam shoved a handful of berries into her mouth and hopped off of the chair, reaching for the door and swinging it open for her. She stepped through and nearly collided with Fen in the hallway. He stopped short, nearly dropping his big binder full of papers.

"Ahh! Seneschal! I was hoping you hadn't left yet! I wanted to go over a few things, if you have time?"

"Not right now, Fen. Maybe after the council meeting. What time is that again?"

"Three!"

"Good. I'll see you there," she said, starting to move past him, but he fell in step with her as she started toward the stairs. "Umm...can I help you with something else?"

"Fire Lord Zuko told me I should stay by your side. He left you in charge, after all, and well...there are some matters that need attending."

Suki stopped in her tracks, glancing back at Ty Lee and Tam. "Such as?"

"Well," Fen started, pulling a scroll out of his bulging armful. He flicked it open with a practiced flap of his wrist and it unrolled half-way to his knee. Suki felt exhausted already. "Zuko was supposed to interview someone for the caretaker position of the crown's properties on Ember Island this morning."

"What happened to the old caretaker?" Suki asked, remembering meeting the old caretaker once a few years back, when Zuko had taken a vacation with Mai to Ember Island. She couldn't remember his name.

"Retiring. It's his grandson who's applying for the position. Eiji, I believe his name is? Yes, I wrote it here," Fen said, gesturing with his chin to the scroll. "He's been helping his grandfather as assistant caretaker for the last few years. In truth, I think he's been doing most of the work for at least the last two years. His grandfather recommended him for the job."

Suki ran a hand through her hair and then blew out a breath. "Zuko was going to hire him?"

"That was his intention."

"Fine. Hire him," she said decisively. "I don't have time for an interview just now. Can you handle the details?"

"Of course, Seneschal," Fen said, bowing. "I wouldn't have bothered you with it, but I can't approve new hires myself. I haven't the authority."

"Anything else that can't wait until this afternoon?" Suki asked, her fist bouncing on her thigh. "There's something I really need to do this morning. It's a private matter."

Fen glanced at the unfurled list and then shook his head. "Nothing too pressing. The rest of this can wait, Seneschal."

"Good," she said, sighing with relief, lifting a hand and rubbing her stomach. It was flip-flopping again and she couldn't stop it. Fen's brows drew down low.

"Are you feeling okay, Seneschal? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "If you could go handle the caretaker situation for me, I'd be grateful."

Fen bowed again. "Of course. I will see you at the Council meeting."

She nodded to him and then gestured to Ty Lee and Tam, who followed her down the stairs before Fen could run after her with another task that needed her approval. She was glad to leave Fen and all of his fussy pencil-pushing behind for the time being. She trusted Zuko's secretary—he'd more than proven both his worth and his loyalty over the years and especially in the midst of a crisis—but she just needed to keep her possible situation under wraps at the moment. The less people who knew, the less likely the rumor mill would start churning.

Tam caught the door for her again when they hit the ground floor. It was a beautiful day, hot and warm, with sunshine streaming down through the trees, and a soft breeze blowing across her face. They passed gardeners working in the flower beds, some of them digging large holes with shovels. She guessed that they were planting something new and wondered what it was.

The garden was a convenient shortcut between the palace and the healing ward, bypassing the labyrinth of corridors that twisted and turned for a more direct walk in the sunshine. Suki breathed in deeply as they crossed the gardens, Tam in front of her, and Ty Lee walking behind her. She'd gotten used to being flanked by her sisters since she and Zuko had gotten together, but it felt strange to have them guarding her without Zuko at her side.

They left the garden and then passed the palace's open air dojo, where guardsmen and the Kyoshi Warriors often went to train. Zuko had his own private dojo and garden on the other side of the palace, but the public dojo, like the garden, was free for everyone's use. Suki didn't pay it much mind as they passed it, her thoughts understandably preoccupied.

Tam, however, stopped dead in her tracks with a gasp, making Suki run straight into her with a hard collision that nearly sent them both toppling to the bricks.

"Tam! Ow! Why did you stop?" Suki said as Tam dug in her heels, throwing out her arms to stop them both.

"Oh my stars and garters," Tam breathed. Suki glanced at her face, and then followed the line of her gaze with a frown that immediately turned into a raised-brow look of interest.

The dojo was empty save one man, who was shirtless, wearing a pair of loose-fitting black pants. His gray-streaked hair was pulled back from his bearded face, but loose strands clung to his sweaty, dusky forehead. His face was a mask of concentration as he moved from one form to another, a sword in his hand. He was barefooted, and danced across the bricks lightly, his movements smooth and graceful.

A series of pells were set up around the dojo, some made of wood, others wrapped in burlap and stuffed with straw in the vague shapes of men. Slices had been cut into the burlap, expelling straw from what would have been vital parts of a human body.

The man leaped and slashed, sweat pouring down his muscular back and chest, the sword flying from one hand to the other.

Suki, who had been studying martial arts and swordsmanship since she was eight, couldn't help but be impressed, watching the legendary Master Piandao in his element. Though time had touched his hair with gray and lined his face, it had done nothing to slow his movements, or soften his body. No wonder both Zuko and Sokka had become the swordsmen they were today, with him as their Master.

Suki already knew what a formidable fighter the man still was, although she had rarely seen him fight. She had recommended Piandao to the Council when Zuko had struggled to fill Osamu's vacant seat, privately thinking that Zuko's old master and a member of the White Lotus was the exact sort of person who should be on his council. Zuko had immediately agreed and appointed him, which meant that Suki now had at least one member of the council who didn't oppose her.

Still, despite knowing what an incredible fighter he was, she was still impressed watching him.

But not as impressed as Tam.

"Now that's a fucking _man_ ," Tam said, her voice a throaty purr. Suki shoved her in the shoulder.

"Tam!" she said, a laugh bubbling out of her. "He's a Councilman."

"And old enough to be your father," Ty Lee said dryly, although she was also watching Piandao. She too looked impressed.

"Oh, I _know,_ " Tam said, biting her bottom lip, her violet eyes glinting hungrily. Suki and Ty Lee exchanged amused and confused glances, just as Master Piandao turned to face them. He didn't seem surprised to find them standing there, but then Suki knew enough about his prowess to guess that he had clocked them the moment they'd stopped.

"Seneschal! What a lovely surprise. How are you?" Piandao said, dropping out of his stance and bowing to them.

"I'm good. I'm sorry if we interrupted your workout, Master Piandao," she said, glancing at Tam, whose eyes seemed to be glued to Piandao's chest. She bit her lip and even through the layer of her white makeup, Suki thought she could see how red her cheeks were.

"I was nearly finished. I'm glad we've run into one another, actually," Piandao said, smoothly sheathing his sword at his hip and then walking over to them. Piandao's gray eyes flicked from Suki to Ty Lee and then to Tam. A soft smile hitched his lips and then he turned his attention back on Suki.

"Oh? Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem," Piandao said, his hands behind his back as he stood at military attention before her. "A concern, perhaps. I received Fire Lord Zuko's missive about his sudden trip to Ba Sing Se this morning."

"Did he tell you why he was leaving? Because he was being very mysterious about it even to me," she said wryly.

"No, he didn't say why," Piandao said, smiling softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little. "But he did tell me that he's leaving you in charge of the Council."

Suki's eyebrow lifted. "And you disagree?"

"Not at all, Seneschal. I think it was a wise decision on the Fire Lord's part, and after all, you will be the Fire Lady in a matter of weeks. You were a natural choice. I wanted you to know that you have my full support behind you while Zuko is away."

Suki was a little taken aback. Not that she hadn't known that Piandao was on her side, but he'd never openly voiced his support. It felt good, knowing she had at least one ally on her side.

"Thank you, Master," she said softly, touched. "That means more to me than you know. I'm afraid the rest of the council is going to be less than thrilled about Zuko's decision."

A shadow flitted across Piandao's face for a moment, the corners of his lips turning down. "Yes, there are several of my colleagues who—pardon me. I shouldn't speak out of turn."

"No, please. Speak freely," Suki said, starting forward a step. "Have they said anything to you?"

Piandao's gaze flicked from her to Tam and then back again. "I'm afraid they still see me as an unknown and they haven't made many overtures, or brought me into their confidences. But I pay attention to what they don't speak out loud. You have enemies on the council, Seneschal."

"Tell me about it," Suki said darkly. "They've had it in for me for a couple of years. Long before Zuko and I ever started dating."

"We all know it's that smug, smarmy string-puller Guo," Tam said heatedly. Piandao looked at her and Suki saw amusement flash in his eyes, his left eyebrow quirking just a little.

"Yes, I believe most of it comes from him, although he's careful not to speak out against you publicly. He's a clever man, and I wouldn't want to cross him."

"Do you think he'd do something to Zuko?"

"I don't know the man well, but...he doesn't strike me as a traitor. From what little I've heard him say, he seems loyal to the Fire Nation, and he speaks highly of Zuko."

"So it's just _me_ he hates."

"Well, fuck him," Tam said, her lips twisting.

"Language," Ty Lee said, reaching around and smacking Tam with her fan.

"What? Seriously, fuck that guy. And fuck those Fire Sages while we're at it!"

Piandao's eyebrows rose. "Fire Sages?"

Suki held up a hand. "You don't want to know. I've got enemies left and right, it seems. All because I'm marrying Zuko. It's the biggest offense I could ever have committed. Apparently."

Piandao colored a little and his face slid into a sad expression.

"I'm afraid many of my fellow Fire Nation citizens have a rather archaic view of the world, and that view colors many of their prejudices. We've lived the last one hundred years focused on a war that was based around our supposed supremacy over the other nations, a propaganda that has festered at the heart of our Nation and has done untold damage to our people for far too long. Whole generations were indoctrinated and raised in a culture of toxic purity, and it has sadly permeated, and continues to permeate, our culture, our religion, and many otherwise enlightened minds to this day. I have no doubt that the Guo and others like him think they're working on behalf of the Fire Nation, and perhaps they are, but their dislike of you is rooted in a generations-old race war. Whether they would admit that or not."

"So I shouldn't take it personally?" Suki said.

Piandao shook his head. "I didn't say that. They've certainly made it personal."

"That they have," Suki mused. "So what you're saying is that Zuko ended the war, but they still think the rest of the world is beneath them. They can't conquer the world to prove their supremacy, so they decided to conquer me instead. I suppose I never looked at it that way."

"Kyoshi didn't fall during the war and neither will you," Tam said in a hard voice.

"That's because they didn't invade you," Ty Lee pointed out.

"They knew better," Tam argued, grinning.

Piandao smiled slowly, his gaze on Tam, though he was speaking to Suki. "I'd listen to your spirited friend, Seneschal. If it comes down to a battle between you and the rest of the council, I believe you will win every time."

"I hope you're right about that, Master Piandao."

"We need to get going," Ty Lee said in an undertone. Suki started; she'd nearly forgotten what they'd been doing before they'd run into Piandao. She swallowed, her throat suddenly tight. "Master Piandao, thank you for the warning. I'll watch Suki's back."

"Of that I have no doubt, Captain," Piandao said, bowing to Ty Lee with his fist over his heart. He righted and turned to Suki, taking her hand. He bowed over it and kissed her fingers. "I will see you at the council meeting, Seneschal."

"I wish I could say I was looking forward to it."

"I hope what I've said helps in some way," he said apologetically.

"You've certainly given me a lot to about," she said, as Piandao let go and then turned to Tam, who hitched in a breath as he took her hand in his own.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your name," he said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"Umm...it's T-Tam," she said in a tight, breathless voice. Suki glanced at Ty Lee again and saw Ty Lee smothering a smile behind her gloved hand. "It's short for Tamarind."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman," Piandao said, as Tam's face glowed beneath her paint. A little laugh left her and she reached up with her other hand, running her hand down her long black braid.

"Come on, Tamarind," Suki said, grabbing Tam's arm as Ty Lee did the same. "We have some business to attend to, remember? I'll see you this afternoon, Master Piandao. Thank you."

Together they left Piandao standing in the dojo, watching them leave. Tam looked over her shoulder and waved at him, but Suki's grip on her arm didn't let up until they rounded a corner in front of the healing ward's outside entrance.

"Okay, let go!" Tam said, shaking them off.

"Were you seriously flirting with _Piandao?_ " Ty Lee asked, hand on her hip. She looked like she was two seconds from bursting out laughing. "What were you thinking?"

"Did you _see him?_ That man is sex walking," Tam said, flicking her fan open and waving it in her face, her expression dreamy and distant. "I mean, I knew he was hot, but... With the muscles and the sword..."

"Yeah, I don't get it."

"How can you resist him, all covered in sweat like that? Oof!"

"Hello? Lesbian!" Ty Lee said, gesturing to herself.

"Suki, help me out here," Tam said in exasperation, turning to her. Suki pulled a little grimace and then looked at Ty Lee.

"Tam's right. He's a snack," Suki said as Ty Lee held up her hands.

"I need more gay friends," Ty Lee muttered, reaching for the door to the healing ward.

"Shut up, you love us," Tam said, smacking a kiss to Ty Lee's cheek as she entered the building. Ty Lee grinned and swatted Tam on the rump and then bowed Suki through the door.

"Seneschal."

"All this bowing to me is going to go to my head. Just call me Suki," she said, but Ty Lee's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Just wait until you're Fire Lady and everyone falls all over themselves to wait on you hand and foot," Ty Lee said.

Suki groaned. "I'm not going to be that kind of Fire Lady."

"And what kind will you be?" a grouchy voice asked, making Suki turn in place to face the owner, a short and wizened old woman with a face like a wrinkled prune. Suki had no idea how old the woman was, but her age didn't show in her eyes, which were sharp and clever, and missed nothing.

"Hopefully a good one," Suki said, smiling and reaching forward, taking Nam-Kyu's steady hands. Zuko's personal healer looked up at her with that same gimlet-eyed sharpness she had come to expect out of her, smiling a little. "You look well, Nam-Kyu."

"I look old, you mean," Nam-Kyu said roughly and then tipped her head back, studying her. "And you look pregnant."

"What?!" Suki exclaimed, looking around the small waiting room, panic surging in her instantly, the blood draining from her face in shock. They were alone in the waiting room, however. There were at least six other healers assigned to the palace's healing ward, but none of them were around at the moment, and for that she was grateful. "I don't look pregnant! I've only missed my period by three days!"

"Oh, ho," Nam-Kyu said, yanking her down until their faces were level. "So I'm right, that _is_ why you're here!"

Suki's face colored as Tam stifled a laugh. "She's good, Sukes."

"I ought to be good by now. I've been bringing babies since I was younger than the three of you, long before I lost my mind and decided to become Zuko's head healer. I thought this place would be a soft retirement, but here I am stitching up arrow wounds in the thigh, getting puked on by Fire Flu patients, elbow deep in chest cavities massaging hearts so pretty little girls don't die on me."

Suki glanced at Ty Lee and saw her face grow grim for a moment, no doubt remembering that it had been only a year since she'd nearly died on Nam-Kyu's operating table, an arrow in the chest. Her heart had stopped and only Nam-Kyu's quick actions had saved her.

Suki felt her throat close, remembering too well the desperation and terror they had all gone through back then.

"That's why I'm here, Nam-Kyu. I trust you," Suki said heavily, meeting her eyes steadily.

"Mmm," Nam-Kyu said, letting go of her hand and then tilted her head back as Suki stood upright again. "Three days?"

"Yes."

"Not far along then, I'd wager. Four weeks at least, maybe five."

"She's been throwing up," Tam piped up.

"Already?"

"For the last couple of days. Is that unusual?"

"Every woman's different," Nam-Kyu said dismissively, studying her face. Then she reached forward and cupped Suki's left breast, squeezing it. Suki yelped and jerked away from her. Her mouth opened as she put her hand over her aching breast.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Tender?"

"Yes!"

"That's what I thought."

"You could have just asked me!"

"But then you wouldn't have made that stupid face," Nam-Kyu said, chuckling and gesturing her toward the door that lead to the patient rooms. "Follow me, Seneschal. We'll get you sorted."

"Wait here," Suki told Tam and Ty Lee, who nodded and watched her walk through the door. She followed Nam-Kyu down the hallway, and into an empty room. The healing ward seemed vacant at the moment. She much preferred it like this. The time she'd had the Fire Flu every room had been filled. There had been sick people everywhere. That had not been a happy time in her life.

Nam-Kyu closed the door behind her and gestured to the table. Suki sat on it and wrung her hands in front of her.

"So you think I'm pregnant?"

"I could be wrong."

"Have you ever been wrong?"

"No."

Suki ran a shaky hand across her forehead. "Great. So...um...how could you tell? It's like you just looked at me and knew."

"I've always been able to tell. Doesn't matter how far along you are. Babies make you look different. _Smell_ different. And frankly, I've been expecting you in here for quite some time. Knowing young couples as I do, and seeing as how you two are so wrapped around each other—not that I listen to gossip—babies tend to happen whether we mean them to or not."

"I take moonflower."

Nam-Kyu snorted. "Never take moonflower you didn't harvest yourself, honey. Little advice from me to you. Not that I think it'll do you much good now. And if you are pregnant, stop taking it. It's not good for the baby."

"Oh, Spirits," Suki said, the blood rushing to her head all of a sudden. "You...you have to do a test or something. I need to know if I really am pregnant and not like...sick from bad oysters or something."

"Did you eat oysters recently?"

"No."

"Then you're probably just pregnant."

"You are loving this, aren't you?"

"I'm old, let me have my fun," Nam-Kyu said, going over to a wall of cabinets. She rustled around inside of it for a long moment and then pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" Suki asked, frowning as Nam-Kyu walked over to a small table and opened the box. She strained to see what was inside of it, but the box was too deep.

"Back in the old days, women used to urinate on wheat and barley seeds. After a few days, if the barley sprouted, she was having a boy. If the wheat sprouted, she was having a girl. If neither of the seeds sprouted, then she wasn't pregnant."

"And that worked?" Suki said, incredulous.

"Believe it or not, most of the time, yes. But it's not exactly accurate. It takes too long, and if anyone puts your piss sprouts on their salad things get awkward," Nam-Kyu said, pulling a shriveled stone out of the box. Suki's eyes widened. The stone looked like a massive peach pit, or maybe someone's mummified liver.

"What is that?"

"A still-stone," Nam-Kyu said. "It comes from the throat of the shirshu, an uncommon beast in these parts. And unfortunately hunted to near extinction in the Earth Kingdom."

"I know it," Suki said, staring at the shriveled brown stone. "I know a woman who rides one."

"Then you also know that they secrete a toxin from their tongues that temporarily paralyzes their prey. The still-stone is the organ where the toxin is created. Their tongues are like giant hollow needles that deliver the poison, but it all comes from the still-stone. They also have an incredible sense of smell, and that comes from the still-stone as well."

"What does that have to do with whether or not I'm pregnant?" Suki asked, brow rising skeptically.

"The still-stone will change colors if you're pregnant."

"It will?" she said flatly, eyeing the brown stone. "Do I even want to know how people figured that out?"

"Probably not," Nam-Kyu said. "But it works. Trust me. Still-stones are pretty rare, though, and not every healer has one, or ever will see one in their lifetime. I've had this one for thirty years. Cost me a pretty penny. It's never failed me, though."

"D...do I pee on it or something?"

"Nope," Nam-Kyu said, grabbing her hand and slapping into her palm. "You just hold it."

"You're serious?" Suki said, holding up the still-stone. It was heavier than she'd thought it would be, and it had a softer texture than she'd expected. "I just hold it?"

Nam-Kyu shrugged. "Works every time."

"This is stupid," Suki said flatly, holding the stone out to her. Nam-Kyu shook her head.

"No stupider than sucking frozen frogs," the old healer said.

"But that works, everyone knows that," Suki replied, snorting, dropping her hand and staring at Nam-Kyu. "This is just some stupid joke you're pulling on me, isn't it? This is poop or something, isn't it?"

But Nam-Kyu pursed her lips and took her hand, lifting it up to her eyes again. Suki's eyes flicked from Nam-Kyu to the stone in her palm. Suki's eyes widened and her mouth slapped shut as she watched the color leach out of the stone completely, leaving a white rock in her hand.

"Oh, Spirits..."

"Congratulations, Seneschal. You're pregnant."


	20. Part I: Nineteen

**PART I: CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

"You're late," the Master said as Sokka was escorted into his office. Sokka glanced around the room, clocking each of the Master's bodyguards in turn. They were the usual collection of jagged faced toughs, staring at him with knowing looks on their eyes. However, a man he didn't know was sitting before the Master's desk, nursing a glass of wine.

The man turned to face Sokka, eyeing him with interest. He had a broad face and a limp mustache, his eyes Fire Nation gold. He was dressed in russet red, though not lavishly. Unlike the Master, who glittered in golds and emeralds, his wealth on full display.

"Got held up," Sokka said, glancing at the rug, a sick swoop in his stomach. Bohai's blood had stained it in a wide swath. He lifted his eyes and met the Master's clever gaze.

"Doing what?" the Master said, leaning forward over his desk and putting his hands flat on the surface. He didn't look angry, but that didn't mean much. He'd looked positively gleeful when he'd ordered Bohai's maiming.

Sokka let a smirk sidle onto his lips. "Something tall and leggy. Lost track of time."

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Ran."

"My apologies, Master," he said, putting his fist over his chest and bowing to him. "I won't let it happen again."

"See that you don't. I'd hate to regret extending the hand of friendship to you, Ran. I don't take kindly to people taking advantage of my generosity," the Master said, the threat sizzling in his voice.

"Understood, Master," Sokka said, bowing again.

"Don't bow," the Master snorted. "It doesn't become you. That's why I like you, Ran. You're not like the rest of these bootlickers." He gestured vaguely to the rest of his bodyguards, who glared at Sokka. Sokka caught the eye of the short, rangy young man with the sly eyes. A look of deep dislike flashed across the man's face.

Sokka laughed and turned back to the Master. "I think for myself. Not always to my advantage, mind you. But I am loyal when properly motivated."

"And are you properly motivated?"

"It's in my best interest to be," he said mildly.

"He's cheeky," the man in russet said, turning back to face the Master, who was watching Sokka with amusement in his eyes.

"I don't trust him," the sly-eyed thug said from his position against the wall.

"You don't trust anyone, Kubra," the Master said.

Kubra sneered, "You don't pay me to."

The Master smiled and turned to the stranger sitting on the other side of the desk. "You're the expert, Li Wei. What do you think?"

The man stood and came over to Sokka, who narrowed his eyes in distrust, glancing at the Master, who was watching with a closed expression on his face all of a sudden. Sokka met Li Wei's eyes as the man looked him over. He nearly jerked back when Li Wei reached for his face, grabbing it roughly and then jerking his head first to one side and then to the other.

"What are you doing?" he said, his voice a warning.

"Shut up," Li Wei said, his lips pursing as he pushed Sokka's lips open to show his teeth. "Hmm. He still has all of his teeth. Unusual in a bare-knuckle fighter. You either haven't been fighting long or you know how to avoid getting socked in the mouth."

"He's just worried about ruining his pretty face," Kubra snorted. Sokka turned his head to glare at him, but Li Wei grabbed his head and forced it back front and center.

"Good bone structure. Excellent musculature," Li Wei said, running his hand down Sokka's shoulders and then his arms. Sokka fought the urge to shove him off. "Built for speed, not brute strength."

"He's fast on his feet," the Master said. "Faster than I've seen in a long time."

"Formal training?"

Sokka hesitated and then said, "Some."

Shu grabbed his hands and lifted them, turning his palms over and displaying the calluses there. Li Wei's brow lifted. "Weapon's training. Swords, I'd bet. Are you a swordsman, boy?"

Sokka hesitated again, and then shrugged. "I know my way around a blade."

"Any good?"

"Best you've seen," he said, smirking.

"Cheeky _and_ cocky."

"So the ladies tell me," he drawled. "Why do I feel like an ostrich-horse at an auction right now? Are you going to stud me out?"

"An interesting idea, but no," the Master said, coming around the desk. "Li Wei is your new trainer. He'll be handling your fights for me. You'll listen to him and do whatever he wants you to do, and when you're not training you'll be doing whatever I want you to do. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Sokka said.

"I don't put up with attitude. Bohai learned that the hard way. Don't repeat his mistakes," Li Wei said, the threat in his voice like a rough stab in the dark. Sokka tilted his head at him, nodding.

"I can promise obedience, but my mouth has a mind of its own, I'm afraid," Sokka said, glancing at the Master. "But I hear that's why some people like me."

"I like it, but Li Wei is another story. Don't push him," the Master said and then tossed something at him. Sokka caught it on instinct, frowning when he opened his hand and found himself staring at a golden key.

"What's this?"

"You're my show ostrich-horse, Ran. I told you there were perks associated with working for me. That's the key to an apartment not far from here. You'll find it has everything you need. Including a clock so you're not late next time."

Sokka swallowed. "I have a place."

"Kubra tells me you're living in a dump in the Dragon Flats. I think you'll find this much more to your taste."

Sokka's blood ran cold as he glanced at Kubra, standing against the wall. He thought he'd been careful not to lead anyone back to Mai's apartment in the Flats, but clearly the Master's men had tailed him back there. He shouldn't have been surprised; they'd managed to surround him on the street that first day. They had to have known where he was staying and where to ambush him.

If they knew about Mai's apartment, then they might know about Mai. He swallowed and tried not to show his panic.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to leave that leggy broad?" Kubra said suggested. "That one that wears a hood all the time. Is she pretty under there?"

Sokka's jaw hardened and he glared at Kubra. "They're all pretty in the dark. She's cheaper than the Red Petals, I'll give her that."

"Well, you don't have to settle any longer. You've moved up in the world, Ran. You have a new apartment, a new career, and anything else your heart desires."

Sokka's brows lifted and he glanced at the key in his hand, his stomach sinking as he realized that he couldn't risk Mai's identity being found out. He'd have to get word to her that her safe house was compromised.

Regret filled him, but also relief.

The Master clearly had plans for him and hadn't seemed shocked that he'd shown up today. There was no reason to suspect that the Master had been the one to send that assassin after him this morning. He'd been terrified that he was about to walk into a trap coming here, that they were waiting to ambush him and finish what their assassin had started.

But the Master had shown him to his trainer, and given him a new apartment. Clearly, the man wasn't behind an attack on his life, even if his men had watched him a little too closely for comfort.

They hadn't found out his true identity. All they knew was that he lived in the Dragon Flats and that a woman in a hood was often seen coming to his apartment. They hadn't seen Mai's face. They thought she was a low-rent prostitute—an assumption he was pretty sure Mai would absolutely hate. He couldn't blame her. He didn't like them thinking that about her either.

 _Better they think she's a whore than risk them finding out that she's a spy and that I'm not what I seem,_ Sokka thought. If the Master ever found out the truth, he was pretty sure he wouldn't send an assassin after him. An assassination would be too quick a death for a vengeful man like the Master.

No, if he ever found out who Sokka was, he'd have him tortured, slowly...one limb at a time...

Still, at least he knew where he stood with the Master. That just left one question: Who had sent that assassin and why? He had enemies on all sides, it seemed.

"So what do you say, Ran?"

"To what?" he asked, shaking himself free of his thoughts.

"I'm feeling generous tonight, and to prove my trust in you, you can choose any Petal you'd like. As many as you like. No more cheap girls for _my_ prizefighter. What do you say?"

Sokka thought of Mai, his stomach sinking even further. He knew there was only one thing to say, however. He lifted the key and tucked it into his belt. "What are we waiting for, Master?"

The Master laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Stick with me, kid. I'll take you places you've never even dreamed of."

Sokka grinned, even though he could feel rising panic in him. The threat was unspoken in the Master's voice, but he caught it all the same.

 _Stick with me, or pay the consequences._

* * *

"You seem bothered today, Azula. Is something wrong?" Dr. Song said gently, making Azula look up from her slow roll of the blue stone in her fingers. She looked at the doctor, with her kind green eyes, and then down at the stone in her fingers.

"I keep getting this feeling," she said grudgingly, slumping in her chair across from Dr. Song's. "Like someone's watching me. I can't shake it."

"Do you feel that right now?"

"No," she admitted, looking around Song's office. It was a warm little room, full of light greens and creams. Soft, it felt safe and welcoming. She had spilled her heart out to this woman so many times, in this very room. Some days were harder than others, however. There were days when she couldn't get her emotions out past her teeth, when words failed her and she retreated from everything.

Dr. Song was always good at drawing her out and getting her to talk about what was bothering her. It was an uncanny ability, and one Azula almost admired, as much as she grudgingly hated to admit. She wasn't an easy person to know, and this kind woman knew her better than anyone ever had.

"When you do you feel it?"

"On the street, usually," she said, chewing her lip. "But whenever I turn around and look there's no one there."

"Your anxiety-"

"I know, I know," she grumped. "My anxiety makes me think a lot of stupid things. I know I'm supposed to ignore it. I've been trying, but it won't stop."

"Which is more likely, that someone is watching you, or that you just think they are?"

"I know which one I'm supposed to say," Azula said, folding her fingers around the blue stone. "I'm supposed to say it's all in my head."

"But?"

Azula sat forward in her chair. "But I lived on the run for years, Dr. Song. I came to you with a hair-trigger for a reason. I was hunted and chased and watched for years by my brother's enemies. I learned to watch my own back in order to stay alive. I learned to trust my instincts. Even when my own screwed up mind played tricks on me, my instincts never let me down. They kept me alive. And my instincts are saying that someone is watching me. How can I ignore it?"

Dr. Song's lips pressed together, her expression thoughtful for a long moment. "So you don't think it's your anxiety?"

Azula hesitated and then said decisively, "No. No, I don't."

"Okay, then let's assume it's not a symptom of your anxiety. Let's assume you're correct. Someone is watching you. They're following you. Who would do that and why?"

"I've made a lot of enemies in my life, Doc. Could be anyone."

"The Smoke Demons?"

"Dead and gone, according to my brother."

"You sound skeptical about that," Song said, leaning back in her chair and resting her chin on her finger.

Azula leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and staring down at the rug beneath her feet. She rolled the blue stone over in her fingers again and again as she thought, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"I am," she said after a long moment. "I know too much about how their organization worked. There's no way they caught all of them."

"Okay, so say it's a Smoke Demon who got away. Why would they risk being caught to go after you now? How would that benefit them, or their lost cause?"

"I don't know," Azula shrugged. "They wanted to put me on the throne, or at least they wanted me to believe they wanted to put me on the throne. I betrayed them to help Zuko. The Smoke Demons didn't take betrayal lightly. I got away and the Smoke Demons went down. What if they're out for revenge?"

"Do you think that's likely?"

"I've always thought it was a possibility," she said heavily. "These people, the people Lady Shura recruited for the Smoke Demons, they were fanatics. They hated my brother, and me by extension. Their loyalty to the cause was actually pretty impressive. Most of them were willing to die rather than betray the cause. If one of them is loose in the wind and they've found me, I have very little doubt that they might try to do something to me, no matter the cost to their own safety."

"You think they would risk exposure to get to you?"

"Absolutely," she said with confidence, sitting back in her chair. "That's how the Smoke Demons worked, Dr. Song."

"But you can't be sure that a Smoke Demon is behind your feeling of unease."

Azula glanced at the window, noting the late afternoon sun slanting through the trees outside. "No, I can't. I don't know. Maybe it is just my anxiety playing tricks on me. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"We don't use that word here," Dr. Song chided her gently. Azula squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Sorry."

"No worries," Dr. Song said and then hesitated for a long moment, studying Azula as she slumped in the chair, frowning, one foot bouncing on the floor. "You're taking your medications on time?"

"Yeah," Azula said, nodding. Then said softly, "Maybe I need to up my dose."

"Hmm," Dr. Song said, looking at something on the pad before her. "Your current dosages seem to be working for now and I don't want to adjust them unless we have to. You haven't had any hallucinations?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not since before you adjusted my dose the last time."

"Good, that means its working," the doctor said softly. "Tell you what, we'll think about adjusting your anxiety medications if this feeling persists for another week and you feel like you need it."

"And what if someone's out to kill me?"

"Then I would urge you to go to the authorities. If you feel like you're in danger from someone, you need to speak up and seek help, Azula."

"What if it's just my anxiety and I go for help over nothing?"

"Even if it's just a symptom of your anxiety, your safety is what matters. Please never hesitate to go to for help, Azula. You suffered on your own for far too long to backslide now. You know the value of seeking aid when you need it. Even if it's just a bad feeling, it's worth your piece of mind to know that you're protected, isn't it?"

Azula drew in a breath and then let it out slowly. "It is. I'll seek help if the feeling doesn't go away, I promise."

"That's all I can ask," Dr. Song said grimly. "We have a few minutes left. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Azula hesitated and then bit her lip. "Umm... I sort of... I met someone."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He's...he's a student at the university. He's, umm... I don't know. He's sweet. We went out on a date," she mumbled, not sure why she was telling the doctor this.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, surprisingly."

"Why was it surprising? Dates are supposed to be fun."

Azula looked down at the blue stone and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. "Because I'm not supposed to feel that way."

"Feel what way?"

Azula shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know."

"Happy?"

Azula bit down on her lip and glanced up at the woman. Their gazes met and she looked away again. "Yes."

"I know you don't believe that," Dr. Song said, her voice gentle and as soft as a cloud. It soothed Azula, like it always did, and she found herself relaxing. Just a little. Her stomach was in knots.

"I don't know. Maybe I do," she said, rolling the stone. "I like Shirong. A lot. But I can't help but think about... About Sokka."

"Your ex-boyfriend. You never talk about him."

Azula shrugged. "What's to say? I left him and he's probably over me. I _asked_ him to get over me. I'm sure he's moved on. We...we weren't meant to be."

"He was your first love, wasn't he?"

Misery swept through her. "Yes. But I shouldn't be thinking about him now."

"Why not? What made you so sure that you weren't meant to be?"

"Because I ruined his life. I stole him away from his nice, safe, boring life to go running around the Fire Nation posing as a terrorist. I helped break up his long-term relationship. I nearly killed him on several occasions because I was too sick to know what was real or not. I wasn't good for him. He deserved better than what I had to offer. He was just too stupid to know it. One of us had to make the decision that we both knew was inevitable."

"And did you talk that out with him before you left?"

Azula felt tears in her eyes and fought them back. "What would have been the point? I did what needed to be done. He's better off without me."

"I think that's a decision he should have made himself."

"He did make it. He's not here, is he? He let me go."

"Because you asked him to." Dr. Song's words echoed in her head as Azula scrubbed at her eyes. When she looked up at the doctor, she looked grim and sad. "You didn't think he'd listen, did you?"

Azula hitched in a breath. The doctor was scarily perceptive sometimes, and she had just voiced the one thing Azula had never truly admitted to herself before. Pain she had been hiding deep inside of her broken heart bloomed, spreading in her like a poison. Her chin wobbled and she looked down at the blue stone in her fingers.

"No," she said hoarsely. "No, I didn't think he'd listen. I thought he'd come for me...but he didn't. He's just gone. And I still... I know it's stupid. I asked him to stay away, I only have myself to blame, but I still... He made his choice, clearly."

"I can't know this Sokka's thoughts, Azula, or the way he feels. And neither can you. You can't guess his motivations from a distance, without talking to him. If you still have feelings for him, perhaps you owe it to yourself to seek him out?"

"I can't do that," she said, rolling the stone.

"Why not?"

"If he's really over me..." she whispered, and then choked off. She couldn't finish the sentence. There was nothing beyond it for her. It was a well of pain too deep to find the bottom of. "Maybe I'm not ever going to get over him. But I'd rather miss him every day, still feeling this way, than know for certain that he's over me."

Dr. Song looked like she wanted to say something else. The grim lines of her face were sad as she searched Azula's eyes. "And what about this new young man you're seeing? Shirong? If you're going to move on, then you need to confront your feelings for Sokka as well. You owe it to yourself. You shouldn't feel guilty for finding someone else. That's not healthy. You deserve love, Azula."

"Shirong doesn't love me. He doesn't know me well enough for that," she said, her face a little hot. "He doesn't really know anything about me."

"You haven't told him about yourself?"

"Not much."

"Why not?"

Azula tucked the blue stone into her palm again, feeling the heat of it there, the rough dig into her palm. "He might not like me if he did."

"And you want him to like you."

"I think I do," she admitted, and hated the guilt that followed. "And that's why I feel so badly... Because of Sokka. And him. I'm kind of a mess emotionally, doc."

"Azula, you owe it to yourself to be happy. You can't be afraid to let someone in. If Shirong likes you, and you like him, then you owe yourself to be who you are. All of you. The good and the not so good. And if you're going to date him, then you also owe it to yourself not to dwell on the past. You can't be afraid to move on, if that's what you really want to do."

"That's the thing, I don't know what I want."

"I think you do, Azula. And you do too."

Azula looked at her and then down at the floor again. "Maybe."

The session ended after that, leaving Azula with a lot to think about. Not just about Sokka and Shirong, but her anxiety issues—or possibly something more. She was still not convinced that the creeping feeling on the back of her neck was just a figment of her overactive imagination.

Walking home from Dr. Song's office didn't help matters. She could feel that sensation creeping on her again, of eyes on her back. She felt open and exposed, raw as a naked nerve. Turning in the street to stare behind her proved as useless as usual. No one paid her any mind, and she couldn't spot anyone lurking, watching her from a distance.

Still. The feeling was real and she knew it was. She had relied on her instincts for far too long to abandon them now.

She hurried back to the Jasmine Dragon as the sun set, ready to take her evening shift waiting tables. Iroh was in a fine mood, singing an old Fire Nation song about a Dragon King and his Dragon Queen, his voice a happy hum in the kitchen.

Azula lost herself in the hum-drum of the tea shop, serving drinks and cleaning tables until closing time. Iroh sensed how lost in her thoughts she was and didn't say much over the sushi rolls he made for dinner. By the time she wandered into her room, her feet aching, her head was a mess.

She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Dr. Song, and how she had finally admitted that she always thought—or rather hoped—that Sokka would ignore the plea not to chase her that she had left in that letter for him back in the Southern Water Tribe.

But he had. He had stayed away. And it was her fault. He was probably over her now, and she couldn't blame him. She had made it clear to him, no matter what she'd secretly wanted in her heart, that things between them were over.

He was gone. He had probably moved on. She couldn't even be mad about it. And yet here she was...too guilty to move on. Still so in love with him it was a constant ache in her chest. Afraid to be happy.

Azula sat on her bed and rolled the stone in her fingers for a long moment, lost in her thoughts. She felt a prickle at her neck and then heard the window give a squeal as it lifted.

She turned on the window, bolting off of the bed, blue fire in her fist in an instant as the window sprang up all of the way and a dark figure started to climb into her bedroom.


	21. Part I: Twenty

**PART I: CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

The figure landed on Azula's bed, bounced and then unceremoniously fell to the floor with a soft exclamation of pain. Azula didn't give them time to recover, reaching down and grabbing them by the collar of their shirt and yanking them back against the wall in a prone position.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she barked, the corona of bluebell flames around her fist sparking and flaring in a hot wave.

"WHOA! AZULA! It's me!" a familiar voice yipped as the figure flipped wild black hair out of his face. The blue of her flames caught on his glasses lenses, turning them blue, but it didn't hide the surprised expression on Shirong's face as he looked from her to the flames and back again. "Uhh...hey."

" _Shirong?_ What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you!" he said, and then reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of crushed roses. He frowned as red petals scattered across his lap. "I brought flowers."

"I could have killed you! Why did you climb into my window like that?"

Shirong winced. "For...romance?"

"Breaking and entering is not a romantic gesture," she said hotly, dampening the flames on her fist. She stood and glared down at him. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I did, actually! On the back door? No one answered, but I saw your light on and...I thought it would be all romantic and... _Shit._ " Shirong let the roses droop into his lap. He frowned. "I messed up again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart was still hammering hard in her chest, the adrenaline rising in her. She stared down at Shirong, who rubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up in a million different directions. "I thought I was being attacked."

"Oh, Spirits, I'm sorry!" Shirong said, climbing slowly to his feet. "I didn't think..."

"That's your problem, you never think!" Azula said hotly. "First you chase me, then you climb into my window... Just who are you, Shirong?" She couldn't help the accusatory edge in her voice, or the way her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want with me?"

Shirong's eyes widened behind his glasses. "I thought it was pretty obvious what I wanted, Azula."

"Are you working for the Smoke Demons?"

"The...wait, what? The WHAT?" Shirong declared, looking taken aback. "I don't...that's... W-weren't they that terrorist group that attacked the Fire Lord last year? Why would you think I was a _terrorist?_ "

" _Are_ you? Have you been following me?" Azula said, her voice rising. She could feel flames rising in her again, her paranoia overflowing.

"What? NO!" Shirong said, lifting his hand. "I mean, _yes,_ I followed you that day at the university—which I apologized for—but no! I'm not a Smoke Demon! I swear!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?" she shot at him.

"It's the truth," he said, looking lost. He lifted the crushed roses again, scattering more petals onto her floor. "I swear... Azula, I'm just... I'm me. I'm Shirong. I was raised in a little farming village called Hanji, near Omashu. My father is a school teacher. I moved to Ba Sing Se to attend university. I...my-my class and work schedule don't leave a lot of time for terrorist activities, I promise you. I've barely had time to date! I swear, I'm... _clearly_ I'm a dumbass, but I'm _not_ a Smoke Demon. Please, believe me."

Azula glared at him for a long moment, then glanced down at the flowers in his hand. She swallowed and then lifted a hand to her mouth, thinking.

"Shirong..."

"I swear, the last thing I want is to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you, I really didn't. I thought I was being romantic. Oh, Spirits. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are," she said in a brittle voice. She pushed her hair back from her face and licked her lips.

"C-can I ask a question? Why do you think the Smoke Demons are after you? I thought your brother arrested them all?"

"Supposedly he did," she said, trying to get her racing heart to relax. Shirong didn't move toward her, and for that she was grateful. "But I keep... I keep feeling like someone is watching me. I told my psychiatrist about it, and she thinks it may be my anxiety, but I don't think so. And then you climbed into my window...and... What else am I supposed to think, Shirong?"

Shirong looked thoughtful. "Even if your brother didn't catch them all, why would they be after you? You don't even want to be a princess anymore."

Azula looked down at her feet and then back up at him. "Because I was a Smoke Demon, Shirong. They recruited me into the organization and I worked as a saboteur and assassin for them."

Shirong's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. "You did?"

"I mean...technically..." she said, her voice trailing off. "I was never on their side, though. I did it to protect my brother. I turned on the Smoke Demons from the start. We stopped the assassination attempt on my brother's life and helped expose some of the agents."

"We?"

Azula felt her throat tighten. "I was working with a...a friend. That was before I moved to Ba Sing Se. I'm...retired, I guess you could say."

Shirong's brows drew down low for a moment. "So you think whoever is left is after you?"

"Maybe," she said. "And maybe I'm crazy...maybe Dr. Song is right, and it's just my mental illness acting up. Maybe I'm making it up."

A stricken expression crossed Shirong's face as he searched her eyes in the lamp light. "Are you, um... Are you sick, Azula? I didn't know."

She felt redness rising in her cheeks. She'd forgotten that she hadn't told him about that. She wished she could take it back now, but the cat was out of the proverbial bag. Dread filled her. She prepared herself for his disgust and rejection. "Yes. I'm on medication for it, but I still have symptoms. I suppose you think I'm crazy."

But Shirong shook his head. "No, I definitely don't think that. Actually...I...I had a mental breakdown half-way through my second year at the university. I was too stressed and not getting enough sleep and things piled up and... Needless to say my grades slipped, I nearly lost my scholarship, and I was a nervous wreck for... Well, I still am. It's a struggle. So, I get it."

"It's not the same as being stressed and overworked. I can't take a vacation to get over it."

"I'm sorry," he said, nodding. "I know it's not the same thing. But I do understand, even if its just a little. I'd never think less of you for something like that. Or anyone. And now that I know that, I guess I understand things a little better. No wonder you were ready to light me up for climbing into your window out of nowhere like that."

"Even if I wasn't sick, that was still a stupid move," she said sharply. "Don't do that again. Ever."

Shirong winced. "I'm sorry, seriously. I didn't mean to make you feel threatened. And I certainly didn't mean for you to think I was a terrorist out for revenge. I thought it was romantic, like something out of those old plays I used to read. You know, where the hero climbs the balcony to be with his lady love because their romance is forbidden. Or something."

"I think you read too much."

He laughed a little and smacked himself in the face with the flowers. "Yeah. Yeah, I definitely do." He lowered the flowers and looked into her eyes again. "So what can I do to prove that I'm not a Smoke Demon? Name it, and I'll do it right now."

Azula looked at him, at the earnestness in his eyes. Some of her anxiety relaxed a little. She knew she wasn't imagining being watched, but somehow Shirong's honesty put her at ease. She hadn't thought he was anything other than what he appeared to be, but seeing him climbing through her window like that had certainly given her pause. She'd been on the edge long enough to entertain any possibility.

 _Trust me to turn a romantic gesture into an assassination attempt,_ she thought wryly.

"Well," she started, biting down on her bottom lip and searching his face. "The Smoke Demons all had black flames tattooed somewhere on their bodies."

"I don't have any tattoos, black flame or otherwise," he said, shrugging. Then he cocked his head at her. One eyebrow arched. "Wait, does that mean _you_ have a tattoo? Where?"

Azula felt her cheeks go red again. "This isn't about me. How do I know you don't have one? You could be hiding it anywhere."

Shirong looked at her for a long moment and then gently put the crushed bouquet down onto her nightstand. Then he turned back around to face her and slowly untied the front off his dark green vest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, though she knew.

"Proving I'm not a Smoke Demon," he said, pulling his vest off and tossing it onto the bed. Then he reached for the back collar of his light yellow shirt. He pulled it up over his head with one smooth gesture. He tossed the shirt at his feet, leaving his hair even wilder, standing in all directions. His glasses slipped to the end of his nose. Azula couldn't help the downward drift of her eyes.

He was pale, with whipcord muscle and a generous thatch of dark hair on his chest and stomach. She felt heat grow beneath her skin, her throat closing as a long-ignored need in her rose like flames. Her fists tightened as she forced herself to look back into Shirong's nervous eyes.

"See? No black flames," he said softly.

"Not on your chest anyway."

"You're welcome to search," he said and she found herself walking closer, unable to stop herself. Azula lifted a hand and smoothed it across his chest, feeling the light tickle of his dark hair against her skin. She saw the apple of his throat bobbing as his intense green eyes caught hers for one hard moment. Then she slipped her hand down his ribs to his waist.

"Turn around," she said and he obeyed, turning in place, facing the open window. Her eyes flicked over his bare back, her fingers slowly walking over his warm, naked skin. "Hmm, no tattoo."

"Told you," he said, as she let her hands glide up and down his back. Her pulse was racing again, and it had nothing to do with her anxiety. An impulsive thought was leaping into her brain, aided and abetted by the wild need rushing through her. Sticky heat was gathering in her. The air in her little bedroom seemed to close in on her, the masculine scent of Shirong's skin filling her senses.

She leaned forward and breathed in him, then softly kissed his shoulder. Shirong let out a breath as she slipped her hands around his waist. His hands covered hers.

"Azula..."

"I think you should take off your pants," she said, causing him to shudder as he turned to face her again. Heat was spreading on his skin in a blotchy flush, his lips curling at the corners, showing the dimples in his cheeks. That made everything worse. The fire growing in her seemed to spread, unstoppable and far too tempting.

"I...I should? I mean...you want me to?"

"I have to be sure," she said, as Shirong lifted his hands and cupped her face. He searched her eyes for a wild moment and then leaned in and kissed her with a hard groan. Azula immediately lifted up into the kiss, her hands on his waist, a dizzying madness overtaking her.

Shirong's mouth was hot on hers, soft and questing, pulling her forward until their chests were flush. Her heart raced, galloping wildly as she kissed him back. When his tongue probed her lips, she found herself opening her mouth to him eagerly. The kiss deepened until she was practically clawing at his waist, lifting up on tiptoe, his arms around her.

When her hands landed on the ties at the front of his pants, he broke the kiss with a ragged exhale and, pulling back and glancing down between them with hazy eyes. Azula licked her lips and yanked the knot free. His pants drooped on his hips. Azula glanced up at him and saw the heat in his expression, the flush in his cheeks that felt in her own.

Azula brought her mouth to his chest, kissing across his collarbone, and then nuzzling her face into the soft hair on his chest. Shirong's hands went to her hair, his breath speeding up as she slipped her hands into the side of his pants, her thumbs hooking on his underwear.

"Oh, Spirits..." he breathed when she slowly pulled both of them down his hips. His cock, half-mast, immediately bobbed free between them. Azula wrapped her hand around him, looking up at him with a little smile on his lips. "Oh, wow..."

"I'll say," she said, grinning as a Shirong's face went beet red, her hand working up and down his length. He swelled in her fingers and she felt a purr of satisfaction in her chest. "Hmm...No tattoo here."

"No...no, definitely not there," he stammered, his hips rolling into her hand. He swallowed again, audibly. "Azula, I should tell you something."

"What's that, Shirong?" she whispered, holding his gaze while she pumped her hand up and down him.

"I've never, uh... I haven't... I've never had... _you know_... With a girl. Or...or anyone!"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah." His face grew even redder. He looked embarrassed, but that just made her hand work a little faster. "Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know," he said, swallowing again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" he said loudly, and then cleared his throat. Then his voiced pitched down, slightly lower than before. "No, please don't. I just thought you should know. That—that I don't have a lot of experience."

"I'm not a virgin," she said, glancing up at him. "But I don't have a lot of experience either. Don't be nervous."

"You certainly seem confident," he said, cupping her face again and looking into her eyes again.

"I'm not," she admitted, shaking her head. "I'm scared to death. But I know what I want. And if you want it too..."

"Oh, I definitely do," Shirong said against her lips.

"Then take off your pants," she said, and bit down on his bottom lip for one hot, hard moment. Shirong let out another one of those ragged exhales, his body shuddering.

"Your uncle?" He cut his gaze to the door of her room.

"His room is all the way on the other side of the kitchen. He won't hear a thing, and even if he does, I'm a grown woman. What I do and with whom is no one's business but my own," she said, letting go of him and stepping back.

Shirong's hands were shaking when he toed off his shoes and kicked them aside. Then he peeled his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked before her. Her eyes flicked over his body, that nervousness rising in her again.

She waited for the panic to set in, the one she had suffered for so long, echoes of the trauma she had endured at the hands of the men in the Green Heart, but it didn't come. All she could feel was her need, and it was intoxicating and so...heart-breakingly _normal._

She thought of Sokka, unable to stop herself, despite everything. Her throat closed for a moment, guilt flooding her. She thought of her conversation with Dr. Song that afternoon. She still had feelings for Sokka, was still in love with him. She couldn't deny that and didn't want to. But he was far away, and she would probably never see him again.

She pushed Sokka out of her thoughts and looked at Shirong, feeling that same need, that desperate heat licking at her insides that she had been trying to ignore for months. The loneliness she had been enduring now seemed unbearable. She ached to feel Shirong's arms around her. Ached to _feel_. To be loved.

 _I deserve to be happy,_ she thought. _I deserve to feel something. Something normal._

Shirong stood before her, looking nervous, but excited. He reached for her again, kissing her with that same wild abandon she could feel rising in her as well. His hands reached for her shirt, but she pushed him away from her. He landed on the edge of her bed with a bounce, looking stunned at the sudden move. His surprised look faded into an expression of excited awe when she untied her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

He watched her undress with wide eyes, and when she straddled his lap, her arms going around his neck, his hands hot and heavy on her lower back, he whispered, "I swear, I didn't come here for this."

"Yes, you did," Azula said against his lips, smiling. Then she let all of it go, her anxiety over the Smoke Demons, her fears, the ache in her heart where Sokka was still dug in like a knife...her trauma...memories that wanted to drag her down...

She let it all go and sank into his arms.

* * *

The House of Red Petals was as infamous as it was expensive. The brothel, a lurid three-story building in the heart of what passed as the rapidly growing Republic City's vice district. The city had grown too fast in the beginning, outstripping the city's capacity to govern it properly. Streets and buildings had sprung up before infrastructure and laws could wrought to govern them. In the mayhem and chaos of the building spree, areas of the city had fallen into murky legal waters.

Laws concerning the city limits, and what was allowed within them, had proven flexible, and often confusing, even for lawmakers. Sokka had waged a war on the rampant growth himself as a Councilman. It was a battle that was still being fought, as gang members and people like the Master paid off lawmakers in order to keep the laws murky, and to keep their almost-illegal businesses running.

The House of Red Petals was one such establishment, existing on the outskirts of what had once been the city limits. An entire neighborhood had sprung up around the place, sprawling outward from the city center like a virus. The Master had kept the city from claiming the neighborhood, and its assorted collection of brothels, opium dens, fighting arenas, gambling parlors, and other shady businesses that were mostly a front for the smuggling and importing of illegal items. Their was a thriving black market in Republic City's underbelly, something Toph and her Metalbenders had been waging a war on for years.

Sokka had never been to the House of Red Petals, but he'd used its reputation as part of Ran's cover story. Ran was precisely the type of man who would frequent brothels (and more often than not make do with less expensive outlets), but the House of Red Petals was leagues above a man like Ran's economic capabilities. He knew that the Master, who owned the place, would have known that when he'd bragged about visiting. He'd wanted the Master to think that he was desperate to fit in to such a place, desperate enough to lie to impress the Master.

If the Master thought it was a juicy enough carrot, then he'd offer it to Ran. Ran, being the hedonistic lout that he was, would take the carrot with both hands. It would cement his loyalty to the Master. Or so the Master would presume.

Sokka, however, was not Ran, no matter how much he pretended to be. His deft maneuvering of the Master had worked...a little too well. He'd assumed the man would just offer a night at the brothel for services rendered, which he'd eventually find a way not to take. However, he hadn't reckoned on the Master taking him there himself, expecting Ran—Sokka—to avail himself of the admittedly tempting joys of the Red Petals.

Sokka's stomach sank as they walked up to the main entrance. The man at the door, who looked nearly as wide and muscular as the biggest of the Master's other bodyguards, opened the red velvet rope as they approached the main entrance, bowing to the Master in respect.

As Sokka started to walk past him, the bouncer put out a beefy hand, stopping him. He gave him a prickly look.

"You're not on the list."

"He's with me, Saboten," the Master said, an amused look in his eyes. "This is Ran. He's my new bodyguard, and my latest prizefighter. Put his name on the list. He's a VIP."

Saboten's eyes flicked up and down Sokka, his lips pursing. "Heard you took on a new one. What about the Bear?"

The Master's expression hardened, his eyes flinty. "Bohai was a brute, but he wasn't smart enough to realize what I'd do if he ever lost a match I wanted him to win. You've taken his name off of the list, haven't you?"

"As ordered," Saboten nodded. "If he shows up here, what would you like me to do with him?"

Kubra, the sly-eyed bodyguard that put Sokka's back up, stepped forward, smirking. "I wouldn't worry about Bohai showing his ugly face any time soon. He's been taken care of. Permanently."

Sokka's gaze flicked from Kubra to the Master, his blood running cold. The Master caught his eye and smiled. Then he turned around and walked into the brothel, leaving Sokka to follow. He felt a lump in his throat, fear riding hot and hard through him.

Maybe the Master hadn't sent an assassin after him, but he was no less dangerous a threat, and Sokka would have to remember that. He needed to play his part, or his entire story would crumple like a house of cards, and then where would he be?

 _Dead, most likely. Dead and buried like Bohai, and all the unanswered questions I have about Rinchaka Falls dead with me..._

He was walking on a sword's edge, but he wasn't about to let anything stop him now.

He followed the Master into the brothel, trying to calm his nerves and not think about what he had just learned. As they entered the main room of the brothel, he turned his attention outward. He tried not to be impressed, but it was hard.

The main room was done in shades of Fire Nation red, with glints of gold in the fixtures and pillows. The floors were honey-colored, gleaming and laid with plush rugs. Couches as deep as beds were scattered around the large room. A band was playing near a stage, the music soft and seductive. Fires burned in gas lamps on the walls, adding to the red, seductive light. A bar gleamed in the corner, several bartenders handing out drinks that looked far more expensive than the rotgut Sokka had been drinking himself into a benumbed stupor with the last year.

There were a lot of people in the big room, sitting on the couches, the chairs, milling about and talking. A few servants, men and women wearing face paint, wandered through the crowds, serving appetizers and drinks from golden trays. Most of the people in the room were well-dressed men in various shades of Fire Nation red, Earth Kingdom greens, and a few in Water Tribe blue. He spotted a dozen or so of the infamous Red Petals scattered around the room, speaking to clients, or dancing seductively to the music.

Each of them was clad in identical red dresses, made of a gauzy, floaty material that left little to the imagination. All of them wore red flowers in their hair: roses, peonies, poppies, and gerbera daisies. He found himself admiring the looks of a woman with a rose in her hair, and then looked away, his face a little red.

"See something you like?" Li Wei, his new trainer, asked, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. Sokka forced a smirk onto his lips.

"Lots of pretty flowers in here," he said truthfully.

"Play your cards right and you can pluck all these pretty petals one by one," Li Wei said, thumping him in the chest with the flat of his hand.

"What about all at once?" he shot at the man.

Li Wei laughed. "I don't care what the Master said, you're more balls than brains, boy."

"You're not wrong," Sokka snorted, as Li Wei steered him over to the Master, who was speaking to a woman in a red kimono. Though she wasn't wearing the same gauzy dress as the other women in the room, she had a red rose in her hair. She was in her early fifties, beautiful and artfully coiffed, her makeup soft and flattering.

"My beautiful Sakura, how are you?" the Master asked, taking her hands and kissing them.

"I am well, Master. It has been too long since you've graced us with your presence," Sakura said, bowing demurely over his hands. "My Petals have missed you."

"I'll be sure visit more often then," the Master said. "Bring me your prettiest petals. And drinks for my friends."

"Of course. Your private room awaits you," Sakura said, bowing to him again and then gesturing him toward a golden door at the back of the main room. Sokka followed the Master into the room, his mouth a little dry now. His nerves were rising again. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

The room was as lushly appointed as the main lounge, dripping in reds and golds. It was a feast for the eyes. The Master sat down on one of the couches, lounging back and surveying him, and then the room.

"So, Ran, how do you like the Red Petals?"

"Swanky," Sokka said easily.

"Thought you said you come here often," Kubra said, walking past him and bumping his shoulder. Sokka's eyes narrowed on the man. "Clearly, you were lying."

"Bold accusation."

"A true one," Kubra sneered. "I don't know why the Master trusts you. You're nothing but a gutter rat with a talent for punching shit real hard. You ain't nothing special, and when you fuck up, you're gonna go the way Bohai did."

"Leave him alone, Kubra," the Master said sharply. "Remember the squalor you were living in when I found you."

Kubra scowled and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "I haven't forgotten, Master."

"Be sure that you don't, or I'll return you to that sanctimonious bastard and he can finish what he started," the Master said, making Sokka's eyebrows lift. "Remind me of why he set you on fire?"

Kubra's scowl deepened and he looked down at his feet. "Caught me with his daughter."

"If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be as forgotten as Bohai, and a lot less pretty than you are now. Don't forget your place."

"Yes, Master," Kubra mumbled, still staring at his feet.

Sokka looked between the Master and Kubra, filing away what he'd just learned for later. He wondered who had set Kubra on fire. Yet another lead, which might mean something or nothing at all. He knew the Master had been involved in the explosion in Rinchaka Falls, but he still didn't know how much the man knew, or how involved he'd been. He had certainly known Baz, the Smoke Demon who had sent him and Azula to Rinchaka Falls.

Getting close to the Master meant getting close to his secrets. He just had to bide his time and gain his trust. Which was how he'd landed himself in an all-expenses paid brothel, up to his neck in it.

 _And if I don't get screwed, then I'm screwed_ , he thought darkly. Spirits, Mai would laugh her head off at his predicament if she knew where his mouth had landed him. Laugh, and then punch him if he went through with it.

Sakura came through the door a moment later, leading six young women into the room. Two of them had roses in their hair, a third had a poppy, two had peonies, and the last one had a gerbera daisy. They stood respectfully before them, eyes cast downward.

The subservience immediately creeped Sokka out, and a slimy feeling crawled up his spine. He was not just out of his depth, but out of his old life entirely. He tried not to let his thoughts cross his face, but it was hard.

He felt a little sick, glancing at the Master, who sat up and looked at the girls with a greedy light in his eye.

"What a lovely bouquet!" the Master said, clapping his hands together. He stood and walked down the line of women, touching their hair, and kissing their hands. None of them looked him in the eyes. He got to the last girl in the line, the one with the daisy in her hair, and tipped her face back. "A daisy. I haven't had a daisy in a long time. What is your name?"

"Amaririsu, sir," the girl said shyly, looking him in the eyes and then back down at the floor.

"Call me Master, sweet little daisy," he said smoothly, making Sokka's blood run ice cold again. He fought the urge to cross the room and get in between the Master and Amaririsu. Every protective instinct he possessed rose up like a howling wolf, his growing rage hot on the back of his neck.

"Yes, Master."

Just then the door opened, and a servant girl walked in carrying a large golden tray with several bottles of hot saki, cups, and a plate of fruit on it. Sokka glanced at her and then looked away.

Then his eyes widened and looked at the servant girl again, nearly giving himself whiplash. All the blood drained out of his face as the girl met his gaze.

She stopped dead in her tracks half-way to the table in the middle of the room, her mouth opening slightly.

Panic flooded him as he and Mai stared at one another in shock.


	22. Part I: Twenty-One

**PART I: CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

"Finally, some refreshments," Kubra said as Mai started and put the tray down on the table, her eyes flicking away from Sokka with a panicked blink. "Took you long enough."

"My apologies, sir," Mai said in an apologetic voice so unlike her usual sardonic drawl that Sokka blinked, trying to tell himself he was imagining that she was standing there before him. But she was. She glanced his way, and then lowered her eyes in the same subservient way the rest of the workers at the brothel had done.

No one else paid her much attention, her noticed. She was dressed in a servant's gold kimono, her face painted a garish white, circles of red blush on her cheeks, blue eyeshadow on her eyes, and her lips a red ruby slash. There were no flowers in her hair, however, something he noted with a touch of relief.

His adrenaline spiked, sweat slicking down his back as he stared at her, unable to fathom why she would be there, posing as a servant. She'd never mentioned anything like that before. She glanced at him again, and then busied herself pouring hot saki into cups for everyone.

 _Mai, what the hell are you doing here?_ Sokka thought at her, unable to look away from her.

"Jiggle your head, your eyes are stuck," Kubra sneered as he passed him. Sokka started and glanced at him, but the damage had been done. Kubra had seen him staring at Mai. He glanced at her again, as Kubra approached her, and took a cup of saki off of the tray. As he did, Mai looked up at him again, her eyes narrowing.

He could read _that_ expression pretty clearly, and winced internally.

"Ran," the Master said, shocking Sokka into looking his way. "Come meet my new friend, Amaririsu. I think you may find her to your liking."

Sokka glanced at Mai again, unable to help it, and then approached the Master and Amaririsu, who looked at him and then away, her head down.

"Look at my friend, little daisy. Show him your beautiful green eyes," the Master said, lifting Amaririsu's chin so that she was looking Sokka in the eyes. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Beautiful," he said truthfully.

"In honor of our new arrangement, she's yours tonight," the Master said softly, clapping Sokka on the back. Sokka felt his skin crawl again, his mouth dry. He could almost feel Mai's eyes burning holes into his back. "What do you say?"

"You're too kind, Master," Sokka started. "I..."

"What's wrong? Is she not to your liking? Perhaps one of these other flowers have caught your eye? You can take any of them you'd like."

Sokka's eyes flicked down across the women, and then found himself turning his gaze on Mai again. He couldn't help it. The Master followed his gaze and made a soft sound.

"Unless you see something else you'd like? Something a little off-menu, perhaps?"

"She's a servant."

"She works for me. She's whatever I tell her to be," the Master said in a hard voice. He gestured to Sakura, who came over at once, bowing to him. "Sakura, my love. It seems Ran has taken a liking to your servant girl."

Sakura glanced at Mai and then frowned. She turned back to Sokka and shook her head. "She is a servant. She is not for sale."

" _Sakura_ ," the Master said in that same hard voice, the one that drew hot blades of disgust and dread down Sokka's back. It was the voice of a man who got his way, and made everyone pay if he didn't. "Bring her to me."

"Yes, Master," Sakura said, bowing to him, fear in her eyes. Then she walked over to Mai, and took her by the arm. Sokka watched with his stomach swirling, fighting the urge to be sick, as she whispered something to Mai. Mai's eyes narrowed, her jaw hardening. Sakura looked apologetic, and pale beneath her makeup.

 _Just leave, Mai. Just quit...please..._

But Mai allowed Sakura to bring her over. She looked between Sokka and the Master and then looked into the Master's eyes. She bowed to him.

"Madam Sakura tells me you have taken a liking to me," she said, standing upright again. "I am flattered, but I am merely a servant."

The Master reached out and grasped Mai's face, lifting it to the light the way he had done the others. Mai didn't fight him, but Sokka could see the hatred in her golden eyes. Sokka felt the urge to pull the knife hidden on his belt and plunge it into the Master's back for touching her. He resisted the madness, but only just.

"Yes, I can see why she caught your eye. Fire Nation-born. You can see it in her eyes. What's your name, girl?"

Mai glanced between them and then said grudgingly, "Tsubaki."

"Beautiful. A bit skinny."

"Ran likes them skinny," Kubra sneered. Sokka didn't glance his way. He met Mai's gaze and saw something flicker in her eyes.

"I want her," Sokka found himself saying. "Exclusively mine. I don't want anyone else to touch her."

"She is untrained," Sakura argued.

"I'll train her," Sokka said, smirking. Mai's eyes flashed a warning. Oh, he'd pay for that for later, if they both got out of this unscathed.

"Exclusively yours? My, my, my. You are a man who knows what he wants, aren't you, Ran?" the Master said, laughing softly.

"I don't like to share," Sokka said, glancing at the Master. "With your permission, of course?"

The Master didn't look angry at Sokka's demand, but merely smiled and turned to Sakura. "I'm feeling indulgent tonight. Tsubaki is his, exclusively. Put it on my account. She will be made available to him whenever he wishes."

"I'm a servant, not his whore!" Mai said firmly, but the Master reached out and slapped her across the face, silencing her. Mai's face turned, her expression stunned. Then she turned her head and spat right into the Master's face. She lifted her hand to slap him, but Sokka reached out, grasping her wrist to stop her.

"Watch it," he said in warning, even though he wanted nothing more than to grab the Master by the throat and kill him right there. Fear spiked in him, his anger just as hot and ready.

The Master didn't seem angry, however, laughing as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed at the spit on his face. "She's spirited, I'll give her that. Not very bright, though."

"I like that spirit," Sokka said with a greedy note in his voice. He met Mai's angry gaze and dropped his voice. "Take the deal, girl. You won't get a better one, not after spitting in my Master's face."

"I'd listen to him," the Master said with that same hard tone in his voice that screamed danger to anyone who heard it. Mai lifted her chin and glanced between them.

"I accept," she said bitterly.

"My darling, you never had a choice," the Master said coldly. "Sakura, show them to your finest room. And you..." He turned back to Amaririsu. "I'll take you to my private suite, my little daisy."

Sokka felt sick again, but his attention was only for Mai, who was glaring daggers at him. She didn't fight him when he tugged her after Sakura, who looked just as scared, the worry in her eyes for Mai plain for anyone to see.

"Good luck with that one," Kubra said as they passed him. He was already grabbing one of the roses by the hand, looking greedy and gleeful. "Twenty Yuans she bites it off."

The laughter of the other bodyguards chased them out of the room as the madam lead them up a wide staircase and down a hallway lined with doors. Most of the doors were closed, the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from inside the rooms unmistakable. Sokka felt heat climb his neck as he tugged Mai after him. She wasn't fighting him, but he didn't dare look back at her.

He could just feel the anger radiating off of her.

"This is our finest room, sir," Sakura said, opening the door at the end of the hallway and bowing them into it. Sokka stepped inside and pulled Mai with him. The moment they were inside, she yanked her hand out of his and backed up several feet from him. Sakura's face paled even further and she stepped close to him. "Sir, I must beg of you, our petals are trained for a man's pleasure. Tsubaki is but a servant girl. You would do better with one of my other girls. They would be happy to be yours."

Sokka felt his stomach seize, the desperation and fear in Sakura's eyes hitting him in the heart. He glanced at Mai, standing in the room looking defiantly at him. He turned back to the madam.

"She's mine and no one else will touch her," he said firmly.

Despite her clear fear of crossing one of the Master's men, Sakura lifted her chin and studied him. "The Master tells me you are his new prizefighter and a VIP. That means we are to take care of you when you visit us. You will always find our doors open to you, but you should know that there are rules in this House. You will conduct yourself as a gentleman. If you harm one of my petals in any way, you will find yourself gelded before the night is through. I will see to it myself. With a dull knife, and a smile on my face. Do you understand?"

Sokka tried not to smile, respect for her bravery rising in him. She was telling the truth; he could see it in her eyes. "The Master would allow that?"

"He sees all of my petals as his property. Anyone who takes liberties with his property, his money, or his ambitions finds that crossing him only leads to pain. He would enjoy watching me mangle you, I promise that."

"Noted," Sokka said. He glanced at Mai, and he let Ran slip away from him for a moment, the ache in him too much to bear. He couldn't stomach being Ran a moment longer. "I won't harm her. She can leave if she wants."

"Do you mean that?"

He nodded. "I'm a man of my word, as hard as that may be to believe. I'm a bastard, but I'm not that much of a bastard."

Sakura looked past him at Mai. "Tsubaki? The choice is yours."

Mai crossed her arms over her chest and looked him up and down. She shrugged. "A few seconds flat on my back making stupid noises doesn't sound too hard. Beats waiting tables all night. You can leave, Madam Sakura. I can handle him."

Sakura looked stunned, looking between them for a moment. Then she bowed politely and backed out of the room. She closed the door behind her, leaving them standing in the middle of the room, suddenly alone. Sokka listened to Sakura's footsteps retreating. When he couldn't hear them any longer, he turned to Mai and lifted an eyebrow.

"A few seconds?" Mai crossed the distance between them and slapped him. He saw it coming and did nothing to stop it. His head turned with the resounding smack and he winced. "Okay, I deserved that."

"What are you doing here?" Mai hissed, her eyes narrowed as she bristled before him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he said, his voice lowering. He grasped her arms and pushed her toward the middle of the room, away from the door where someone might be listening. "I look up and there you are! What the hell?"

"I'm undercover!"

"So am I!" he shot at her, running a hand through his hair. "You never said you were working here!"

"You never asked," she said and then poked him in the chest, her teeth bared. "I've been working here for months, gathering information! Where do you think I hear half of the stuff I do?"

Sokka made a flustered noise, his face going red. "You...do you even know how dangerous this is? What if you'd been caught?"

"Until tonight no one even looked twice at me! I was just some servant girl! The men ignore me most of the time, like I'm not even there! And then you walked in and nearly blew both of our covers! I can't believe you _bought_ me!" Mai hissed, pushing him. He staggered a little and then charged back.

"What else could I do? The Master expected me to pick out a girl and give her a toss!"

"And whose fault is _that?_ What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

Sokka deflated immediately, blowing out a breath and stepping back. He licked his lips. "Uhhh... I would have thought of something. Eventually."

"That's reassuring," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can see just how far you're willing to go get in the Master's good graces."

"I'm not willing to go that far, Mai. I swear. I was just in a situation I couldn't get out of," he said,and lifted his hand, cupping her face. "He hit you."

"It doesn't hurt. He knows how not to leave a bruise."

Sokka felt sick again, his anger coming back over him instantly. "I hate him. For touching you...for all of it. He's disgusting. That girl downstairs looked terrified of him."

To his surprise, Mai snorted out a laugh. "It was an act. That's Amaririsu's thing. She plays the timid coquette with the shy smile. Drives the men wild. Most of these girls, it's all an act. They're shrewd business women. Amaririsu has wanted to get the Master's attention for months. He gives lavish gifts to his favorites."

Sokka blinked at her in shock. "But the Master...he made you come with me. He said you had no choice. What if Kubra had decided he wanted you? What would you have done?"

"I can handle myself, Sokka."

"Not against the Master. These girls...it makes me sick..."

"He's dangerous, but these women know what they're doing, Sokka. They're treated very well here. Sakura wasn't making an idle threat, either. She was ready to geld you."

"Small comfort," he mumbled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. He hung his head, all of the weight on him settling like lead all of a sudden. He rubbed at his neck, feeling tension in the muscle there. "Honestly, you would not believe the day I've had. This isn't even the worst part of it."

Mai's eyebrow arched and she sat down on the bed beside him. "What happened?"

He glanced at her and then launched in, telling her about his visit to Air Temple Island, and the assassination attempt. "I thought it was the Master, that he'd found out who I really was, but when I showed up at his place, he had a trainer waiting to meet me, and keys to a new apartment. He's got plans for me. I don't think he'd send an assassin."

"And the guy wouldn't be trying to get you laid if that were the case either."

"Assassin? Remember? Try to focus," he snorted, bumping her shoulder with his.

Mai's red mouth flattened and she chewed on the inside of her lip, looking thoughtful beneath the thick fringe of her bangs. "You think it was the Smoke Demons?"

"No tattoo, but that doesn't mean it wasn't them. Toph said his weaponry was Fire Nation forged. It's a lead. I left her and Katara to take care of the investigation. I didn't want to, but I couldn't be late for the meeting the Master today. But..there's something else."

"What?"

"The Master's men know about you. Not about you, specifically. I don't think they've ever seen your face, but they know where I've been living, and that a woman wearing a hood spends the night there sometimes. They thought you were a...well..."

He didn't want to say the word, all things considered. He stood up and started pacing the floor, feeling his stomach twisting again.

"That explains the skinny comment," she said sarcastically, her lips twisting as she watched him.

"Kubra's a jerk."

"He saw me."

"Not your face. He didn't recognize you downstairs. I didn't think they were following me, but... I think the safe house has been compromised."

Mai was quiet for a moment. "They'll keep following you. It's going to be too dangerous to meet anywhere else anymore. I'll have to find another safe house."

"The Master offered me an apartment. I think I have to take it."

"You're getting in deep." The warning in her voice was clear.

"That was the plan," he reminded her. "I need him to trust me."

Mai chewed on her lip for a moment, staring down at her hands. "So this is the only place we can come where we know they won't be watching us."

Sokka looked up at her, frowning. She stood and her fist bounced against her thigh for a moment. "Shit. Yeah, I guess... Mai..."

"I guess it's a good thing you made me exclusively yours, then. Now we have a place to meet up and an excuse to be alone together."

"Yeah," he said, feeling relief coming over him. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "I'll be expected to come over a lot. To see Tsubaki."

"I'll be expected to make myself available to Ran. Whenever he wants me," Mai said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Sokka felt his mouth go dry all of a sudden, a jerk going through him just below his navel.

"Mai..." But Mai backed up a step, her hand deftly pulling the big gold sash on her waist loose. It dropped at her feet, and then she shrugged out of her kimono, leaving her in just her underwear, breast wrappings, and a pair of white silk stockings. "What are you doing?"

"You bought me," Mai said as she stepped out of her sandals, grabbed the clip in her hair and shook her hair down. Then she climbed onto the bed and lay back on her elbows. "I hate to think you weren't getting your money's worth."

"Technically it's the Master's money," he said unhelpfully. He licked his lips and took a step toward her, unable to stop himself. "Why does this feel like a trap? Are you going to hit me again?"

"Not unless you pay extra," Mai drawled, making him smile as he put one knee on the bed. He grasped her hips and yanked her down the bed a few inches. Mai sat up on one hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt with the other. "What was that about training me...?"

"Just playing the part."

"I don't know..." Mai trailed off. "I've certainly learned a thing or two so far."

"You're sexy when you blush."

"You can't see me blushing under all this paint."

He tilted his head and ran his mouth and nose along her neck. "You blush below your ears...right here..." He nipped her hot, strawberry skin, and Mai sucked in a breath, turning her head and capturing his heated gaze.

"Sokka..."

"Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"This is the only place we can," she said softly, and there was suddenly a vulnerable light in her golden eyes, something soft and pained. "And I don't want to stop what we're doing, Sokka."

The pain and need in her voice hit him square in the chest and he bent down, cupping her face. He kissed her lips softly and then pulled back, brushing the paint away from her mouth with both thumbs. She closed her eyes, breathing a little harder as his breath caressed her smudged lips.

"I don't want to stop either," he whispered.

"An assassin nearly..." Mai said, and then stopped, her throat closing with a swallow. Her hand tightened on his shirt, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"I'm okay."

"I don't care. You're in way over your head, Sokka. And I'm..." She looked away from him, her expression conflicted, uncertain. Sokka tipped her head back, one thumb beneath her chin.

"Mine," he said simply and then kissed her again, softly, with a question in it that he wasn't even sure had an answer. Mai slowly laid back on the bed beneath him, pulling him with her. He caught one of her legs, opening her to him, fitting his body between her thighs.

Mai lifted into him and he found himself kissing her that much harder, chasing his fears in the echoes of her moans, losing himself the moment, in her. He shrugged out of his clothing, her hands eager on his body, her mouth on his, on his skin, her nails digging in tightly.

He felt all the fear and emotion she could never seem to bring herself to speak in the way she clung to him. And he let himself feel it too, let himself release it all, as he took her again and again.

Afterward, they lay together on the bed, panting. He rolled over and looked Mai in the eye, shocked to see that she was crying.

He cupped her face again, wiping it away, smudging the rest of her face paint. Mai knocked his hand away and rolled over, wiping at her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mai," he started, scooting closer and lowering his mouth to her ear. "Talk to me."

"I can't," she said, curling her legs up beneath the thin sheet, her knees to her chest.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said, stroking her arm. Mai sniffed and looked over her shoulder at him. For the first time in a long time, the mask that was usually over her face was gone. There was just Mai. And she looked like she was in pain.

"I can't tell you this," she said, wiping at her nose. "Just leave it, Sokka. Please."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, but she rolled over and pressed her face to his chest. His arm went around her and he slid his fingers into her thick hair.

"No. Yes. It doesn't matter," she said against his chest. "Just hold me for a while. Before we have to leave."

Sokka frowned, an ache in his chest all of a sudden. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, stroking her back. He could feel her crying against him.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong again, but he was afraid he already knew the answer.


	23. Part I: Twenty-Two

**PART I: CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

"So that was..." Shirong started, rolling over to face her, a wide grin splitting his face and showing the dimples in his cheeks. Without his glasses, his eyes were soft and sleepy. "I mean, it was good. I think it was. Was it...? I mean, did you? If it was bad, please tell me. OH SPIRITS! WAS IT BAD? It _was_ bad. I KNEW IT!"

Azula put her hand over his mouth, laughing softly. "Shush. It was good."

Shirong immediately relaxed, his eyes crinkling. She lowered her hand and he grasped it with his own, kissing the backs of her fingers lightly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You should hear me after I take an exam. I've had some epic freak outs, thinking I bombed it."

"I'm sure you get high marks," she said, as their fingers tangled.

"Well, yeah... Usually. When I'm not so stressed that I strip naked and climb into the university fountain screaming, 'I AM THE BADGERMOLE OF DOOM!' But that only happened once."

"It did?"

"Well, the second time I kept my underwear on," he said, grinning at her as he propped himself up on one elbow. "I told you, I had a rough second year."

"You're such a dork," she said wonderingly.

"And you're a goddess," he said, slipping his hand around her waist and kissing her softly. Azula felt warmth rush through her, from head to toe, and kissed him back. Her body ached wonderfully, and everything was warm and relaxed.

For the first time in a long time, she felt completely at ease. Not even her anxiety over the unseen eyes she had felt watching her on the street could break through the haze of contentment she felt at the moment.

Sleeping with Shirong had felt so different from her only other real experience with Sokka. Making love to Sokka had been the best night of her life, and also the most painful. She couldn't extract the joy she'd felt in being with him—finally—from the pain she'd felt at knowing that it would be the only time, that she was going to leave him forever.

For so long she had been afraid of the touch of men, the trauma she'd endured leaving a mark on her for all to see. She'd spent years suffering panic attacks, losing time and her grip on reality as the memory of her rape had gripped her. She had been so afraid that someone else might hurt her the same way.

Being with Sokka had helped her get over that fear. She had learned to love. Learned to be touched. All at Sokka's patient hands. Letting herself love him had been the first step in her road to recovery. She had spent months working through her trauma with the doctor, but there was still so much more she needed to work through.

She was pleased to find that some things weren't painful any longer. When Shirong had touched her, she'd only felt need in her. The echoes of her trauma were far away and unable to hurt her anymore. Something in her relaxed at that and she felt at peace all of a sudden.

She kissed Shirong and when his hand caressed over her arm, she didn't give it much thought. He stopped though, and pulled back. He bit his lip and glanced at her arm.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated and then brought her hand between them again, curling his fingers around hers. "What are they from? The scars?"

Azula sat bolt upright on the bed, yanking her hand away from his. She clasped the sheet to her chest, her heart racing hard as she drew in her arm. Beside her, Shirong sat up, looking surprised.

"Azula?"

"Umm..." she started, glancing at him, biting her bottom lip as she felt her stomach heaving. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Azula looked down at herself, the raised scars on her arms catching the firelight. She knew that if she looked there would be more on her legs and torso. She'd forgotten about them. In her need to prove that she wasn't that broken girl she had been all those long years, she had completely forgotten to hide the visible scars her trauma had left on her body.

Shirong touched her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I... Shirong, I..." She licked her lips and then said in a tremulous voice, "A lot of really bad things have happened to me. Some of those things... Some of them I did to myself, okay?"

Shirong's eyes flooded with sadness and he nodded, his expression grave. He reached out a hand and took hers again, gently pulling her arm into his lap. She wanted to yank her arm away, but he caressed the scars on her arms softly. "Do you still do this?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Sokka made me promise to stop and I did."

Shirong's brow furrowed. "Who's Sokka?"

"My, um... A friend," she said, wishing she hadn't said anything now. She didn't want to talk about Sokka, not here, not now. She tried to pull her arm away. "They're ugly, I know. You were probably so disgusted when we... I'm sorry."

Shirong shook his head, looking confused. "Disgusted? Azula, no. That's not what I felt at all. I was just curious. They're a part of you. And you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I thought so the first time I saw you and I _really_ think so now. You're incredible."

"You're only saying that because I had sex with you."

"And I was good at it!" Shirong said brightly, clutching her hand to his chest and grinning. A laugh broke out of her and she shook her head.

"You really are a dork."

"And you really are the most beautiful woman in the world."

He kissed her again and she felt another knot in her relaxing, just a little. He wasn't turned off by her scars, something she had been trying to hide for years. She kissed him hard, feeling her heart soaring a little.

When they finally broke apart, Shirong sighed, glancing at the open window. She knew that it was well past two in the morning. "I have to go. I don't want to, but I have a class at eight tomorrow morning, and I can't miss it. Scholarship and all."

Azula shrugged. "That's okay. I have to work at the shop early too. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"When?" Shirong said eagerly, then caught himself and said in a fake casual voice, "You know, whenever, I guess. That would be nice. If you want."

"I definitely want," she said, standing and grabbing her robe off of the back of the door. She slung it on and turned around, only to find Shirong's soft gaze on her. "You're staring."

"I can't believe you're real," he said, shaking his head. Azula felt her face heat up as he stood and grasped his discarded pants. She watched him climb back into his clothes, wishing she could take them off of him again. She was surprised at the reaction.

She'd denied herself for so long... Whatever this was between them, it would definitely take some getting used to. But she was willing to give it a try, and she thought that counted for something.

Shirong pulled on his shoes and just as he did, they both heard footsteps in the hallway. A soft knock sounded on Azula's door, followed by Iroh's sleepy voice. "Azula? Are you awake? I thought I heard voices."

Shirong's face paled and he froze in place. Azula made a face and put her finger to her lips. She went over to the door and opened it a crack. Iroh was standing in the hallway, a flame flickering over his index finger. He peered at her through the crack in the door.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"I got up to make some tea and I thought I heard voices," he said, trying to peer past her.

"Must have been someone walking by on the street. I didn't hear anything."

"What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said. "I was reading."

Iroh's bushy eyebrows rose skeptically. "Mmm-hmm. Well, I made plenty of tea if you want some."

"Uhh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she said, closing the door with a snap. She turned around and saw Shirong with one long leg half out of her window. He'd found his glasses somewhere and they glinted on his nose. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she mouthed at him silently.

Shirong pointed to the door and then drew a finger across his throat, his tongue sticking out. She rushed over to the window and held it open for him. Slowly Shirong eased himself over the sill and dropped down into the courtyard, stumbling to his knees and then shooting back up.

"You don't have to run from my uncle," she whispered, half-laughing as Shirong dusted off his pants.

"Are you kidding me? He's scary!" he hissed back at her. She reached out and caught his shirt, yanking him back toward her.

"He's harmless!" she said, leaning out the window a little. Shirong cupped her face and searched her eyes in the moonlight.

"Maybe to you, but I get the feeling he'd light me on fire if he knew half the thoughts racing through my head about you, let alone knew about what we just did!"

"What kind of thoughts?" she whispered.

"Mmm," he intoned, his lips brushing hers. "Let's just say that tonight was a good start."

"Oh no, I've corrupted you," she said flatly.

"I sure hope so," he replied and then kissed her. The kiss lingered for a long moment, and she felt hot fingers of desire rushing through her. She wanted nothing more than to pull him back through the window, but she didn't. Finally, they broke apart, and he took a shaky breath. "Dinner tonight?"

She nodded and he kissed her again, and then backed away. She watched him go for a moment and then ducked her head back in the window. She closed and locked it, and the sank down onto her bed, one hand jammed against her lips. She felt overwhelmed all of a sudden, filled with a sensation she hadn't felt... Well, maybe never.

She shook her head and then stood. Her heart felt light and free, and she practically bounced into the kitchen, where Iroh was sitting at the table, eating a honey cake, a pot of tea at his elbow.

"You look chipper," he said, pouring her a cup of herbal tea.

"I feel chipper," she said, sitting down and reaching out, grabbing the cake off of his plate. He didn't stop her, smiling as she crammed half of it into her mouth. He took another one off of the tray for himself and took a bite, watching as she polished hers off, and reached for another one. She noticed him watching her and asked, "What?"

But Iroh shook his head. "I don't know. You look well, that is all. I like seeing you like this."

"I like feeling like this," she admitted. "I think maybe I'm happy, Uncle."

Iroh reached out a hand, taking hers. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Me too, Uncle. Me too."

Azula smiled into her tea and relaxed in her chair. She couldn't help but feel that things were going to be okay, that her stupid feeling of being watched was just her mind playing tricks on her, like the doctor thought. It was all in her head. And she didn't have to listen if she didn't want to.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Shirong whistled as he walked down the darkened street, the sound echoing off of the buildings, shadows chasing him as the gas lamps tossed orange light in his path. He couldn't help playing the evening back in his head, every wonderful detail.

His heart felt as light as air as he grinned, quickening his pace. He reached campus and steered himself toward his dorm, his happiness rising like a wave as he passed the large fountain bubbling at the center of the main residential quad. Unable to stop himself, he jumped up onto the edge of the fountain and threw out his arms.

"I JUST HAD SEX!" he screamed as loud as he could, the sound echoing across the broad quad. He pumped both fists into the air. "WHOO-HOO!"

A few lamps and candles flared to life in some of the dorms above him and several windows flew up.

"SHUT UP!"

"I HAD SEX!" he screamed up at the window. "AND I WAS GOOD AT IT!"

A chorus of shouts barraged him from the windows.

"SO WAS YOUR MOM!"

"NO, YOU WEREN'T!"

"YOUR HAND DOESN'T COUNT!"

Several people screamed at him to shut up again. Someone called him a jerk. Another person tossed something out the window, which didn't reach him. He suspected it was a cabbage.

Laughing, he whooped again and jumped off of the edge of the fountain, grinning so hard his face was starting to hurt. The chorus of jeers subsided, windows closing as he made his way toward his dorm. He entered the building and took the stairs two at a time, still grinning.

He unlocked the door to his room, whistling softly to himself again, and groped for the stubby candle he kept on his desk near the door, the dim light of a lantern in the hallway providing the barest of lights for him. His hands found the matches beside the candle and he struck one. The candle lit with a cheery flame. He closed the door and turned around to face the rest of his room.

The candle dropped out of his hands and rolled across the floor, then went out. Pitch blackness followed as Shirong hitched in a breath, his eyes going wide.

The next moment, a bright orange flame flared to life out of nowhere, illuminating the room, and the intruder standing in the middle of it.

"If you scream I'll kill you, Shirong."

Shirong's breath caught in his throat as the man stared at him, lifting the hand that the flames were dancing over. The intruder was wearing dark clothing and a black mask over the bottom half of his face. The only thing Shirong could see were his eyes and they blazed at him, golden and angry.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's—" he asked and then his eyes darted to his roommate's bed. There was a dark lump in the bed, and he saw something wet glistening in the firelight. He started forward, his heart in his throat, but the intruder stepped sideways, blocking his view of the bed. "Huy? What did you do to Huy?"

"He's dead. I'd worry more about what I'm going to do to you," the intruder said. Shirong felt his stomach drop. He stepped back against the door.

"What do you want? I don't have any money," he said, his voice quavering.

"What you have is more precious than money, Shirong," the intruder said, stepping forward.

"I don't have anything," he said, as sweat slicked down his back. "I swear."

The man shook his head, the flames dancing in his palm. "You have _her._ "

Shirong's eyes immediately narrowed and his jaw hardened. "Azula."

" _Princess_ Azula."

"She was right..." he whispered, glancing at the desk beside him. "Are you the one who's been following her? Are you a Smoke Demon?"

"The Smoke Demons are dead," the intruder said, laughing. "Most of them, anyway. "

"You stay away from her. If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Shirong said through his teeth, and then reached for one of the heavy books on his desk. He swung it at the man, who sidestepped the blow, and then tossed a handful of fire at him. The blow slammed straight into Shirong's chest, and he fell back against the door.

He cried out at the flames caught on his shirt, slapping them out with his bare hands, pain immediately biting into him. The man grabbed him by the throat the next moment, lifting him up off of his toes. He clawed at the man's hand, his breath cut off. His feet battered against the door at his back.

The man lifted flames between them, as Shirong struggled to breathe, clawing at his hand, trying to get free.

"I could kill you right now. Choke the life out of you. Put a knife in your throat like I did your friend Huy over there. Burn you to death. Burn this whole building down. It wouldn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me right now is Princess Azula, do you understand?"

"Don't...touch...her..." Shirong choked.

The man shook his head and lowered Shirong back to the ground. The pressure on his throat let up and Shirong heaved in a choking breath, coughing, his head spinning. Still coughing, he swung a fist at the man, who knocked it aside. The fire went out again as their arms tangled.

Shirong found himself face down on the ground, pinned, his arms locked behind him and a knee in the middle of his back. His glasses had been knocked away in the struggle.

"You can't take me, little boy. Stop fighting and listen," the Firebender said in his ear in a calm voice that ran shivers down Shirong's spine.

"Fuck you," Shirong spat, trying to break free, but the man's weight on him was crushing. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I could have killed her a thousand times over already. I've gotten so close to her that I've smelled her perfume, Shirong. And she never even knew it was me."

"She knows someone is watching her. And you know you can't take her, that's why you haven't attacked her!" he ground out.

"I can take her if I wanted," the Firebender said. "But I have other orders. You see, the Fire Lord is coming to Ba Sing Se, and he's a juicier prize than his crazy little sister."

"The Fire Lord...what are you going to do to him?"

"Not your concern. I'll let her live if you do something for me, Shirong."

"I won't let you kill the Fire Lord!"

"Kill him? Who said I was going to kill him? No, I very much need him alive. Azula on the other hand... Well, let's just say that she's expendable. Just like your friend Huy. I made his death quick and painless. I won't be as kind to your princess. Make your choice, Shirong."

Shirong shivered in place, still trapped beneath the stranger. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling bile in his throat. His teeth set and he spat out, "What do you want me to do?"

The stranger laughed softly in his ear and said, "That's my boy. I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

 **END PART ONE**

* * *

 **NOTES: Thanks for sticking with me. I KNOW this has been a slow burn, and I know it feels like Sokka and Azula are a million miles apart right now (and in romances with other people! ouch!), but they *will* meet again, I promise! Things are messy (oh boy are they messy), but the plot threads are starting to weave together. Hold on tight!**


	24. Part II: Twenty-Three

**PART II: CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

"You'll forgive me, Fire Lord Zuko, if we're a little hesitant about this visit," Governor Oyaji said, sitting back at the table and stroking his gray beard with a thoughtful expression on his lined face. "The last and only time the Fire Nation came to our shores the people of Kyoshi suffered greatly."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his lips twisting a little. A glance at Rin didn't help; she was grimacing a little. Zuko glanced around the village meeting hall, at the assembled governors of the other villages which dotted Kyoshi Island. He had expected some hostility to his arrival by airship the day before, but they had rolled out a friendly welcome to him.

He supposed that had a lot to do with the Kyoshi Warriors he had brought with him, and the goodwill he'd garnered with the people since the war. Everyone on Kyoshi knew that Suki's squad had taken over as his personal bodyguards, and despite a rather tarnished history, that had been a point of pride for the little island since the war had ended.

The news of his engagement to Suki, the best Captain the Warriors had ever had, had also been a cause for celebration on the island. He'd been congratulated left and right, which had left him grinning from ear to ear.

Of course, everyone he'd met had also been asking why he hadn't brought Suki with him. He'd already written a letter to Governor Oyaji before he'd left, warning him of what he was coming there to ask, but the letter had only just arrived before he had, and the poor man hadn't had any time to mull it over, let alone to discuss it with the other governors.

Which was how he'd found himself at this meeting, all of their eyes on him, and a nasty past stretching out behind him, both his and the Fire Nation's.

"I can understand your hesitation, all things considered. My actions ten years ago, when I tried to capture the Avatar, nearly burned your village to ground. Something my fiance has never let me forget, nor should she," Zuko said, letting a soft smile touch his lips. He missed Suki, and he'd only been gone for two days. "Due to the quick actions of Avatar Aang, this very village was saved from immolation. I can't thank Aang enough for what he did. I was wrong back then, misguided, and single-minded. However, I didn't come here looking for forgiveness for my past deeds. I hope my offer today will go a long way toward making right the wrong I did to your people back then, but I don't expect forgiveness."

"A politician's response," a woman said, standing up from the table. She was stern and proud-looking, with the same reddish-brown cast to her hair that Suki had, though they looked nothing alike in the face. This woman was all angles and jutting jaw. "Don't bandy about with fancy words, Fire Lord Zuko. We're a plain people. A blunt people, one could say. Say what you mean. Why are you here?"

"Governor Chuanwei," Oyaji started, glancing at Zuko and then back at Chuanwei, who lifted one slim brow. "Blunt though we may be, we are not _rude_."

"No, she's right, Governor," Zuko said, holding up hand. "I've been dancing too much. Here's the bare bones of it: I want to take Kyoshi Island under the protection of the Fire Nation Royal Navy, under _my_ protection. My ships will patrol your waters and protect your shores and villages. The pirate raids you suffer will be a thing of the past. Your people will be safe and protected. This I swear to you, on my honor."

Chuanwei's eyes narrowed. "You want to annex us as citizens of the Fire Nation? You want to invade our island."

Zuko shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. That is not my intention. You will still be citizens of the Earth Kingdom. I have no wish to add to my lands, nor to conquer or invade anyone."

"Pretty words from a man whose family did just that for a hundred years and called it progress."

Zuko took a measured breath and meet Chuanwei's eyes. "You're right. My people conquered and slaughtered and took whatever they liked for over a century. I can't change the past. Not my own, and certainly not my family's...try as I might."

"The fact is," Rin said, stepping forward, "we were spared during the war because the Fire Nation didn't see any value in invading us. We were nothing to them. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom both looked at us that way. The Earth Kingdom _still_ does. They tax us, but they ignored us otherwise. We're raided by pirates, and attacked by the Unagi and where is the help we're due from the mainland? We'd all die waiting for it."

Chuanwei met Rin's eyes. Her mouth hardened. "We're aware of our isolated nature. We don't need the help of the mainland. Kyoshi has always protected itself."

"And how many men died in the last pirate raid in your village, Governor?" Zuko asked. Chuanwei blanched a little.

"The Kyoshi Warriors protect us," she said with an edge in her voice.

"We do," Rin said, nodding. "And yet we can't be everywhere at once. We can't patrol the waters around the island. When the tides change and the raiders come, we're always outnumbered. And people, our people, people we _love_ , pay the price."

"So you want us to give up our autonomy to a foreign nation?" the Governor said, one hand to her bony chest. "I was a Warrior in my youth! I have bled and fought for this island! I would die with a fan in my hand protecting my people before I would let us be invaded and taken over by the Fire Nation!"

"Didn't you listen? Zuko isn't invading us, Governor!"

Zuko half-turned to face the owner of the emotion-filled voice behind him, a little shocked at the outburst. Chao-Ahn was by far the shiest of his Kyoshi Warriors. She had a soft voice and hesitant smile, and he'd never heard her raise her voice before. She'd strode forward a few steps, her soft mouth a hard line.

"Would we be standing here beside him, vouching not only for his character, but his intentions, if he were? Don't you trust the judgment of your sisters?" she asked, raising her hands to encompass the other Kyoshi Warriors standing behind him.

"I realize how close you all have become with the Fire Lord, your Captain especially, but—"

"Exactly the point. We know the Fire Lord. Zuko is our friend. He's a good man and a caring leader to his people. He's marrying Suki, a beloved daughter of this island. She's going to be the Fire Lady. Her children will be the future of an entire Nation. Zuko wants nothing more than to protect Kyoshi Island. He wants to do it because this place is important to Suki. It's important to _us,_ and he cares about us."

"Well said, Chao-Ahn," Rin said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are more than my loyal and most trusted bodyguards. They're friends. They've fought for me. They've saved my life countless times," Zuko said and then stopped. He glanced at Rin and then back at the governors. "And they've died for me. I can't ignore those sacrifices, and I won't."

An old hurt throbbed in Zuko's chest, one he couldn't ignore, not here in this place. It had been nearly a year since Aiko's death at the hands of the Smoke Demons, but the wound was still fresh for all of them. The room was quiet for a moment. He saw the other Governors looking thoughtful. Zuko cleared his throat and broke the silence after a few tense moments.

"You will owe the Fire Nation nothing for this protection. Not taxes, not tithes, not food, or ships, or men. The cost will be entirely paid for by the Fire Nation. You will still be Earth Kingdom citizens. Nothing about your lives will change, except that you will have friends patrolling your waters," Zuko said, laying his hands flat on the table. "I've already spoken to the Earth King on this matter. I have his letter here, with his seal and signature on it. He has agreed to allow the Fire Nation to patrol the waters around Kyoshi Island. He's agreed to sign a treaty on the matter, making it official."

"The Earth King has agreed?" Chuanwei said, looking startled all of a sudden.

"Yes," Zuko said, pulling the letter out of a stack of papers before him. Rin took it and handed it to the Governor, who scanned it and then took a measured breath. "As you can see, the terms are laid out very clearly in the letter. The Earth King and I will be writing a new treaty in a few days time. That is...with the full confidence and vote of all five governors of Kyoshi Island."

The governors murmured amongst themselves, as the letter was passed around the room. He tried to judge their expressions. Mostly he saw interest, and surprise. Chuanwei alone looked unhappy.

"Why would you take on such an enormous cost with no benefit to your people?" the Governor burst out, meeting Zuko's eyes unflinchingly.

Zuko smiled. "You have something in the Earth Kingdom called a dowry, yes?" The Governor nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Well, in the Fire Nation we have something called a groom's gift. Before marriage, a groom buys his bride something beautiful and frivolous, for no other reason than to please her. Usually it's something rather less useful than a dowry, something ostentatious, depending on the groom's fortunes. Jewelry, gold, dresses...some people buy houses. It depends. Many grooms will save up just for this gift. It's supposed to symbolize the wealthy and prosperity that the couple will have, and the groom's ability to provide for his new wife. A groom without a gift to give, even a small one, is looked at as a rather poor provider...and possibly a bad husband. It's considered bad luck to marry without one."

"A quaint custom."

"Old-fashioned, but tradition. The problem is, my wife doesn't like frivolous things. I could buy her a diamond mine or shower her with rubies and emeralds and pretty dresses all day long. But Suki doesn't want those things. They mean nothing to her. She doesn't love them. What she does love is this island. She loves her people. I'd rather get her something that _means something_ , than all the shiny baubles in the world. If sending a few of my ships to protect a little island in the middle of the sea will make Suki happy, then I'll do it. Without hesitation."

He caught the smile on Governor Oyaji's face as the man rolled up the letter from the Earth King and came back to stand beside him. The tiny man looked thoughtful as he glanced from first one face and then another. He finally met Chuanwei's eyes. The woman looked doubtful, but the hostility had faded somewhat.

"You love her," Chuanwei said shrewdly, eyeing him.

Zuko nodded, feeling warm in the middle. "With all of my heart. Suki has done so much for my own people. She loves them the way that I love them, just as she cares for the people of Kyoshi Island. Since I'm marrying her, then her people are now my people." He hesitated and then grinned. "But not in an invasion way."

That got a bit of a smile from the otherwise stern Governor Chuanwei, whose lips twitched a little.

"I know we have been long held apart from this world, and that was intentional, but that has not become the case any longer," Oyaji said solemnly. "Our Warriors are respected the world over as the finest guardswomen in the world. Since the war has ended we have had many more visitors to our island... Some of them have come to stay, others to trade. We are no longer forgotten. The pirates haven't forgotten us either. With new trade comes new spoils. We're in danger, and I cannot dismiss this offer out of hand. Not when my people's lives are in danger."

Zuko felt hope stir in him, as he glanced at Governor Chuanwei.

"I still don't think this is something we should leap into immediately," Chuanwei said, but the line of her shoulders had become less stiff. "We should discuss this amongst ourselves and hold a vote when we're ready."

Zuko nodded. "I would expect no less. All I ask is that you please consider the offer, and what it might mean, Governors. The offer stands with no strings attached to it. This I vow to you all. I will leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves. Thank you for your time."

And with that, he bowed to them each in turn, and walked out of the town meeting hall, and into the bright sunshine of the village's main square. The scent of the sea was on the air, the saltt breeze ruffling his hair. The Kyoshi Warriors had followed him out into the square, and they flanked him as he took a breath.

"Please tell me that went better than I think it did," he said, glancing from Rin to short little Kikki, who was all nervous energy, bouncing from foot to foot.

Rin shrugged. "They didn't reject it out of hand, and most of them looked interested. I think it went well."

"Governor Chuanwei certainly had a lot to say," Zuko said, tapping his fist on his thigh.

"She always does," Mei Lin said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She's a sour-faced prune, but she was one of the finest Warriors in her day. She's fought for this island with her blood, sweat, and tears. She just wants to make sure she makes the right decision for our people."

"I understand that. And I respect it," Zuko said, because he did. He'd respected the woman immediately. Not many small-town leaders could meet his eye, something he'd started to notice over the years. He was young, but the crown was intimidating and it carried more weight than Zuko had ever realized.

Chuanwei had not been the least bit intimidated by him, crown or no. She'd been right to question him. He just hoped he'd said enough and convinced them all that he really did have his heart in the right place.

Whatever the governors decided, he'd respect their decision. If they rejected his offer, that just left him where he'd been before he'd decided to go on this mad adventure: without a groom's gift.

 _Trust Suki to be so unpretentious that it's actually hard to get something for her,_ Zuko thought with amusement. Another deep pang went through him. He really did miss her, and it hadn't even been a full week yet. He'd be a wreck by the time they finally got back to the palace. He wondered where she was at that moment, and what she was thinking.

And he wondered how she was faring against his rather obstreperous Council. He wondered what sort of mess he'd come back to.

"So what's on the agenda while we wait?" Kikki asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she bounced from foot to foot as Zuko glanced over her shoulder at the woman who was walking down the street with a basket of vegetables in her arms. Her blue eyes met Zuko's and he nodded at her.

"You're all getting the night off, that's what," he said.

"Yay!" Kikki said, and started to bounce away, but Rin caught her by her collar and stopped her dead with a little choking noise. "Ow!"

"Absolutely not," Rin said, her voice growing hard as she looked at Zuko. "Suki would skin me alive if we left you without a guard."

"I'm not going make you guys work when I know you'd rather be visiting your families! You haven't been back home in months and you've barely been able to do more than say hello since you've gotten here!" Zuko argued, but Rin put her hands on her hips, leaving Kikki to rub at her throat.

"We can do family visits in turns," Rin said. "Xiuying, you and I will guard Zuko this evening. Chao-Ahn and Mei Lin, you'll take the night shift at midnight. Tomorrow morning at seven, Xuiying and I will do family visits while Kikki and Qing are on guard duty. Got it?" Zuko started to argue, but Rin held up her hand, making him close his mouth with a snap. "No arguments!"

"You should never have let Ty Lee put her in charge," Kikki said, grinning. "Rin was voted most likely to go mad with power in school."

"One day I'll rule this bitch of a planet, just you watch," Rin said, swatting Kikki on the rear end with her fan. Kikki laughed and took off, with Chao-Ahn, Mei Lin and Qing in tow, leaving Zuko standing there with Rin and Xiuying. "Honestly, the quality of the help these days."

Zuko laughed, tucking his arms into his sleeves as Rin noticed the woman walking toward them for the first time.

"Oh, I do not envy you right now," she said under her breath. Zuko glanced at her and then back at Suki's mother Nari, walking toward them across the village square.

Zuko had met Nari once, long before he and Suki had started dating. She'd come for a visit at the palace and Zuko had been struck even then by how much Suki had resembled her mother. Like Chuanwei and many of the other people in the village, Nari had the same reddish tint to her hair that caught the sunlight and blazed bright scarlet. Her blue eyes were lined, but she still looked youthful and strong, which wasn't a surprise, given her profession.

When Nari had left the Kyoshi Warriors, she had gone into the blacksmithing trade. She had her own shop on the edge of the village where Suki had grown up. She made all kinds of things in her shop, from weapons to cutlery, to jewelry to keys.

Zuko had liked her when he'd met her, though he hadn't spent more than a few minutes with her. Suki and Sokka had been dating at the time, and Sokka had come to the Fire Nation on one of his infrequent visits. Looking back, Zuko could still remember the touch of jealousy he'd felt watching Sokka put his arms around the two women and walking away. He hadn't even known how he'd felt about Suki at the time, but looking back...

 _Just how long was in love with her? Spirits, I was an idiot,_ Zuko mused, as he waved at Nari. He'd sent her a message when they'd arrived yesterday afternoon, asking if he could visit with her. Suki had been telling her all about the wedding in her letters, and hers was one of the first invites they'd sent out the minute they'd set the date.

"Nari," Zuko said, putting his fists together and bowing to Suki's mother. Nari did the same.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said, as he straightened.

"Please, call me Zuko. I'm glad you got my message. I would have come after arriving yesterday, but the governor had a lot of questions," he said quickly and then gestured to the two women beside him. "You know Rin and Xiuying?"

"Of course," Nari said, bowing to them. They bowed back. "It's nice to see you, girls."

"And you too, Master Nari," Rin said. "If Suki had known we were coming, I know she would have sent you her best wishes, and told us to tell you hello."

Nari frowned. "Yes, I _was_ surprised to see you here without her. I know she said she's no longer the Captain, but I assumed she'd accompany her fiance on a trip back to her home?" She addressed that question to Zuko, her brows rising a little.

"Uh...well... She doesn't exactly know we're here, to be honest. I'm working on a surprise for her, actually."

Nari glanced at the meeting hall. "Mmm, I've heard."

"Already?" Zuko's brows went up.

Nari smiled a little, the expression so like Suki that it was uncanny. "It's a small island, and an even smaller village. News travels fast. Rumors especially."

"I know all about rumors," Zuko said and then winced. He could just imagine what kind of nasty rumors had reached the shores of Kyoshi Island last year. There had been so many ridiculous ones surrounding him and Suki for months, and many of them lewd. They'd reached Ba Sing Se, and the Southern Water Tribe, so why not Kyoshi? "I've learned not to trust them."

"That's what I used to say, but then my daughter wrote to me out of the blue and told me she was marrying the Fire Lord after months of hearing rumors about your affair," Nari said in a pointed voice. Zuko winced.

 _Oh yeah. They definitely reached Kyoshi,_ he thought ruefully, and then wondered if that had been a rebuke in Nari's voice. He wasn't sure.

"I'm sure you were pretty surprised," Zuko said, glancing at Rin again. She was studying her fan and trying to pretend like she wasn't listening.

"Not really, no," Nari said and then saw the confused look on Zuko's face. Nari hitched her wicker basket higher up on her muscular, scarred arm. "We may not be as close as we once were, but I know my daughter, Fire Lord Zuko. She had eyes for you long before she even knew it, I'd imagine. The way she spoke about you... Well, I'd had cause to wonder."

Zuko hitched a little smile onto his lips. "Well, I can't speak for her, but I certainly know that was true for me. She kind of sneaked up on me."

"She seems like she really loves you," Nari said as she studied his face. "I don't know if I approve, however."

"You...you don't?" Zuko's mouth suddenly went dry as he stared at her.

"I must admit, I'm not entirely convinced she should be marrying the Fire Lord and becoming a queen and all that... I always assumed she'd take over my shop when she was ready to hang up her fans, but I suppose if she loves you..." Nari sighed and shook her head. "I'll have to deal with it."

Zuko's moment of panic fell away instantly. He found himself grinning as he realized that what he'd mistaken for dislike or disapproval was simply the same the wry and teasing sense of humor that he adored so much in Suki. Nari was teasing him.

Zuko darted forward and took her basket off of her arm. "If you still need convincing, I'll try my best to win you over."

Nari looped her arm with his free one and gestured down the street. "Hmm...well, carrying my vegetables is a good start. And stopping these pirate raids every spring is even better..."

They talked as they walked down the street toward her shop. Zuko found himself wishing that Suki was there with them. It felt strange being there without her.

Rin and Xiuying followed them into the shop, where Nari showed them around. Zuko had rarely had a chance to go into a smithy before, and was fascinated by everything. Nari took the vegetables from Zuko and disappeared into the house, while Zuko examined some daggers laid out on a table. They were beautiful and sleek and perfectly balanced. Their pommels were unwrapped, but there were leather strips nearby, freshly tanned and butter soft.

Nari came back into the shop with a young man of about fifteen, wearing a soot-covered leather apron and eating a satsuma. He had close-cropped hair and a gangly, unfinished look about him, like he was about to go through a growth spurt that would shoot him skywards another foot.

"This is Pol, my apprentice," Nari said, as Pol froze and stared at Zuko his amber eyes wide.

"The Fire Lord!" Pol said, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm Zuko. It's nice to meet you, Pol," Zuko started and then stopped, tilting his head as he studied the apprentice. "You're Fire Nation, aren't you?"

Pol's mouth was still open. He glanced at Nari, who shoved him in the shoulder a little. When Pol hesitated, Nari said impatiently, "He was born in the colonies. Orphaned. He stowed away with some spice traders a year ago and they kicked him off on Kyoshi when they discovered him. I was looking for a new apprentice and he was such a sad little skinny thing that I decided to take him in."

"I think Suki mentioned that to me," Zuko said as the teenage boy closed his mouth. He swallowed his mouthful of satsuma, though he still looked awed. "That was kind of you."

"And smart," Nari said, coming around to the table. "Turns out Pol is a Firebender. He's worth his weight in gold around here. He gets my forge fires about a hundred times hotter than I could ever manage with just a bellows. My work has never been better since I took him on. I've got orders going out left and right. We're shipping all over the Earth Kingdom now."

"Really?" Zuko said, picking up a sword and studying it. The blade was razor sharp and it glinted in the sunlight pouring in through the open doorway. "That's impressive. You both do fine work."

Pol looked embarrassed, shuffling his feet a little. "It's all Master Nari. I just work the fires and do the shit work."

Nari smacked him on the back of the head. " _Language._ Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, Master Nari," Pol mumbled and scurried over to the table. He picked up a piece of leather, and started pounding rivets into it with a mallet, his head down.

"When you're done with that, wash up and come in for dinner. The Fire Lord and the Warriors will be joining us," Nari said, shaking her head. Pol nodded, as she gestured them to follow her toward the cottage. Zuko followed her, with Rin and Xiuying close behind.

The little wooden house sat across a small courtyard dotted with fat brown chickens and a few beady-eyed monkey-geese that looked like they'd never experienced fear in their lives. Zuko gave them a wide berth as they mounted the shady porch, took off their shoes, and entered the cottage.

The inside was warm and sunlit, with white-washed walls and floors made of golden wood that was worn and scarred, but gleamed underfoot. The furniture was leather padded, brown and squashy, with a low table and thick hand-dipped candles everywhere. The walls were lined with fans and weapons, most of them, he'd wager, of Nari's design. The kitchen was small and airy, with a pot of soup simmering on the little potbellied stove. It smelled wonderful.

There was a painting on the wall in the common area, just beneath the narrow stairs that switch-backed up to the top floor. Zuko was drawn to it immediately.

It was a little family, a man with dark hair and a thick black beard, a woman who looked just like Suki but with long hair, and a toddler with big blue eyes, holding a wooden doll with a face painted to look like Avatar Kyoshi. Zuko fought the urge to reach up and touch the painting.

"We had that done just before Suki's father died," Nari said, as Zuko turned to face her. "She was three."

"She looks just like you," Zuko said, looking back at the painting. "It's uncanny."

"She's got her father's stubborn personality, though," Nari said, a touch sadness in her voice. "Raising her was no easy task, I'll tell you that much."

"Really? I don't see Suki as a wild child," Zuko said. Rin snorted as she sat down at the table. "What?"

"Suki was not always our mature and responsible leader," Rin said as Xiuying hide a smile behind her hand. "I could tell you stories..." Rin blanched and looked at Nari, who narrowed her eyes at her. "Not that I have stories about Suki sneaking out of your house and doing semi-illegal things."

Nari's frown deepened. "Please do not tell me. I've got enough gray hairs." She turned to Zuko and said, "Suki went through a wild phase when she was fourteen. Started dating this kid from the village I couldn't stand. The kid was always foaming at the mouth about something. I forbid her to see him and she took it into her stubborn head that he was the only boy she'd ever love."

Zuko glanced from Nari to Rin and then at Xiuying, who looked guilty all of a sudden. "What happened?"

"She caught Paomo kissing me behind the training house," Xiuying said, pulling a face. "He was playing both of us at the same time. Once we realized it, we got a little revenge on him."

"Oh?" Zuko said.

"Oh no," the normally buttoned-up Xiuying said, lifting her chin, her mouth pursed. "We pinky swore never to tell anyone. Just be content in the knowledge that Paomo got what was coming to him. He's never looked either one of us in the eye again."

"And none of us Warriors dated him after that," Rin said with another snort as she got up and walked past him.

"Sounds like a real loser," Zuko said. Rin made a little sigh.

"Well, compared to Prince Charming," she said, batting her eyelashes at him, walking backward into the kitchen as she took off her gloves. "Suki's certainly traded up. How did that girl get so lucky?"

"I think she must have lost a bet," Zuko said with a laugh.

"You know, I always thought she's marry Sokka," Nari said, and then looked at Zuko. "I'm sorry."

"No," Zuko said quickly. "You're not the only one. It was really hard on her when they broke up. And...Sokka's a good man and a dear friend. We're...still friends. Despite everything."

 _I think,_ Zuko thought privately. He'd sent a few letters to Sokka over the past year, including a wedding invitation, but none of them had been answered. He didn't know if they just weren't reaching him, or if Sokka really wasn't okay with his and Suki's relationship. He couldn't blame Sokka if he felt that way, but it made him sad. Sokka was his friend, one of his best friends. Sokka had done so much for Zuko, going undercover with the Smoke Demons, and Zuko had repaid him by going behind his back, in a way.

It hadn't been intentional, but he still had a lot of guilt about how everything had gone down. Even with Azula throw into the mix, the whole situation had been messy for everyone. And now that Sokka and Azula had gone their separate ways, he often wondered if Sokka had had some regrets about breaking up with Suki.

His letters to Katara and Aang hadn't been very enlightening. The last he'd heard Katara wasn't speaking to Sokka, and he'd basically cut everyone out of his life. He wondered if Sokka was okay, and what he was doing... Guilt riddled him for a hard moment.

When all of this was over, he was going to find Sokka and check on him. He'd meant what he'd said the last time he'd seen Sokka: he didn't want this ruin their friendship. He knew Suki felt the same way, though she always seemed cautious about bringing Sokka up. He didn't know if it was because the breakup still hurt for her, or because she was afraid of how he would feel about it.

That was something else he'd have to work on when he saw her again. Which he hoped was soon.

They helped prepare dinner, and Zuko let himself relax, listening to Nari tell stories about Suki growing up. He felt warm and comfortable. The food was good and hearty but simple, and he tucked in, letting his worry over the proposed treaty fall to the wayside.

It was just past dark when there was a knock on the door. Pol leaped up to get it and came back with Governor Oyaji in tow. The man's towering pile of straw-like hair looked a little frazzled, but he was grinning beneath his beard as he said hello to everyone.

"Governor," Zuko said, standing. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Oyaji said, still smiling. "We've discussed your proposal. The vote was unanimous. If the Earth King consents, then so do we. However, we'd like to have a representative of the island present at the signing of the treaty."

"Of course," Zuko said, clapping him on the shoulder, his spirits soaring. "We'd love to have you along with us to Ba Sing Se, Governor!"

"Oh, no..." Oyaji said. "If you don't mind, Chuanwei has volunteered to be our representative."

Zuko didn't know why, but his stomach dropped like a lead stone. His smile was a little fixed as he said, "Of course, Governor. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."


	25. Part II: Twenty-Four

**PART II: CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

"After listening to the testimonies of both the Lady Cara and the Seneschal, and after reviewing your own statement, it is clear that had the Seneschal not stepped in and stopped you, your actions would have lead to a much more egregious crime. Guard Kamen, I believe you owe the Seneschal a debt of gratitude for her swift actions. You'd be facing a much harsher punishment if she hadn't stopped you, and I confess that I am sorely tempted to make an example of you anyway," Captain Lio said, his face stern as he laced his fingers across the table in front of him.

Kamen was sitting hunched on a bench in front of him, his hands clapped in irons and two guards flanking him. Suki glanced at him as his head shot up.

"But I didn't—" Kamen started to argue, but Lio pounded a gavel on the table immediately.

" _Silence._ You have had your say, Guard Kamen," Captain Lio said in that same stern voice that carried throughout the room. Kamen immediately fell silent, his mouth slapping shut. Lio was the type of captain who commanded respect without raising his voice.

His calm and thoughtful manner had turned what could have been all day circus sideshow into a well-ordered hearing that had lasted less than an hour. Lio wasn't one for dramatics. Suki was grateful for that; Cara had been shaking like a leaf during her testimony, and she looked closed to fainting as she clutched her father's hand.

Guo had been silent during the hearing, and he'd avoided meeting Suki's eyes the whole time. As usual, she found the man hard to read. She glanced at him now, but he was staring straight ahead, his hand clutching Cara's as Captain Lio put down the gavel and stared dispassionately at Kamen.

"The Royal Guard is to be trusted at all times. We guard the palace, the Fire Lord and his family, the members of the Council, the members of the court, and the Fire Lord's visitors. Your actions have stained the honor of us all, Kamen. You have betrayed your oaths and proven that you are not worthy of your post. Since Cara has declined to pursue any further action beyond this disciplinary hearing, it falls to me, as your commanding officer, to mete out a punishment worthy of your transgression, and even then I feel it may not be enough."

The room held its breath as Lio pulled in a grim breath and then said clearly, "Guard Kamen, I hereby strip you of your commission and dishonorably discharge you from the Royal Guard."

A murmur went around the room, but Lio pounded his gavel again. Kamen's mouth had flown open and he looked around the room, then glared at first Cara, and then Suki. Suki stared back at him, her eyebrow lifting.

"But I didn't do anything! She—she lead me on!" Kamen exclaimed. Lio ignored him, standing at the table. He put his hands down on the papers in front of him.

"You will be released immediately and escorted from the palace. You will be barred from entering the palace grounds. If you try, you will be arrested and charged with trespass. Do you understand?"

Kamen had stood, his mouth open, the chains dangling from his hands clinking. He looked outraged.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lio said, losing his composure for the first time. Kamen looked around the room. There was no one in his corner and he knew it. He turned back to face Lio.

"Understood."

"Then this hearing is adjourned. Thank you all for attending," Lio said, pounding the gavel again. Then he gestured to Kamen's guards, who came around and took off his irons. Suki stood and glanced over her shoulder at Ty Lee, who had been watching the hearing from the back of the room. Ty Lee wasn't looking at Suki, however. She was watching Cara, who had burst into tears at Kamen's accusing outburst.

She had shoved her face into a silk handkerchief to hide the tears, but it was clear she had been pushed beyond her limits by recounting what had happened in the garden that day. Guo put his arm around her, speaking to her in a soft voice that Suki couldn't hear over the general murmur in the room.

The two guards took the irons off of Kamen and then flanked him, making it clear that they were going to escort him out of the palace and off of the grounds. Kamen looked stunned and angry, and as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on Suki.

"Lying Earth Kingdom slut!" Kamen spat at her the moment their eyes met. He hawked back and made to spit on her, but one of the guard's clapped his gloved hand over Kamen's mouth.

"If you spit on the future Fire Lady then I'll be glad to kick your ass all the way down the switchback pass and straight into the bay," the guard said with a hard growl. "So rethink it."

Kamen swallowed noisily, still glaring at her over the guard's hand.

"Thank you," Suki told the guard, a young man with a neatly trimmed beard and a pair of bright hazel eyes.

"My Lady," the guard said, bowing to her. Then he shoved Kamen forward. Kamen stumbled a little, but the guard grasped him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back upright. Suki watched as they marched out of the room.

Ty Lee came down the little aisle between the hard wooden benches, glancing over her shoulder at the guards and Kamen. She turned back to Suki and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think Cara had the worse time of it," Suki said, glancing at the girl. Guo was pulling her to her feet, stroking her dark hair and speaking softly to her. Suki experienced a strange moment of disorientation, watching how gentle Guo was being with his daughter.

She had always seen Guo as a cold wall of ice, inscrutable and calculating, and utterly incapable of sentimentality in any circumstances. She hadn't read him wrong—when she could read him at all—but clearly his daughter was the one weak spot in his armor.

Lio had announced that he was going to hold Kamen's disciplinary hearing the afternoon Zuko had left. Guo had not brought it up at the council session that evening, and Suki had been unsure if she should or not. Guo hadn't mentioned the assault at all since it had happened. She wasn't how he might react if she brought it up.

As usual, gossip about what had happened in the garden had flown around the palace. For once, Suki hadn't been the villain of the piece, but they were saying nasty things about Cara. Ty Lee and Tam had both heard some of those rumors and relayed them to Suki. It made Suki sick to her stomach.

 _Not that that's hard to do lately,_ Suki thought ruefully. She'd spent far too much time hugging a toilet last night and half this morning. It seemed like the little future Fire Lord was determined to make her sick at all hours of the day and night. Not even the soothing ginger tea Nam-Kyu had prescribed had been helping.

Zuko had only been gone for three days and already Suki felt like she hadn't seen him in years. Dealing with this without him seemed impossible. She hadn't quite come to terms with her pregnancy yet. She still found it a little unbelievable, and completely inconvenient.

Except there were moments when her anxiety and fear simmered down into a small, hopeful spark of joy that seemed to swell within her and fill her fingers and toes with a gentle tingle. It was those moments that she felt sure that everything was going to work out, somehow.

She just wished Zuko were there. She missed him.

Ty Lee had turned her attention on Cara, her expression softening. Suki caught the look in her eyes and felt a small touch of dread go through her. She knew that look in Ty Lee's eyes too well. She'd hoped that Ty Lee would get over her obvious crush on Cara, but clearly that hadn't happened yet. She just didn't want Ty Lee to get hurt again.

Ty Lee's big heart had been broken more times than Suki could count. She didn't even blame Ty Lee; she was just the type of person who fell in love at first sight, even when it was a bad idea. Even when the person didn't deserve the love Ty Lee had to offer. The jury was out on Cara, but Suki liked her more than she'd have guessed from their first fraught meeting.

Where Cara was concerned, Suki just hoped that Ty Lee was extra careful and guarded that tender heart of hers.

"I hope she's okay," Ty Lee said, her red mouth pulling tight with worry. "I heard some of those rumors. They're nasty."

"The rumors in this place are always nasty," Suki said tiredly. She was thoroughly disgusted and utterly done with the palace rumor mill. She knew that Ty Lee felt the same way; they'd both been the victims of it more than once. Sympathy for Cara ran through both of them.

Guo looked up and met Suki's eyes. He nodded grimly at her and then turned to Cara. Cara lifted her head, her big eyes bleary with tears. Guo said something to her and she nodded, her shoulders stiffening and her chin lifting.

Suki's stomach flip-flopped as Cara and Guo came over to them. She was unsure what Guo might say to her, but she didn't get more than a fleeting chance to wonder, because Cara threw her arms around Suki and pulled her into a soggy, but tight, hug.

"Thank you so much, Seneschal," Cara said, sniffing into her hair. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped him. And today. You were so brave."

Suki pulled back and smiled at her gently. "It wasn't bravery on my part. I just told the truth about what I saw and heard. You were the brave one up there. I know that was really hard, but you did the right thing."

"She should have allowed me to pursue criminal assault charges with the magistrate," Guo said sourly, looking at his daughter with sharp rebuke. Cara shook her head. "He deserved thirty lashes in the square."

"This was hard enough, Father. I couldn't stand going through it again," Cara said firmly, and it sounded to Suki like an argument they'd had before.

"He put his hands on you," Guo said hotly and for the first time Suki realized that Councilman Guo was _angry._ No, not just angry. He was _furious._

Suki certainly understood the way he was feeling. In her mind, Kamen had clearly been bent on assaulting Cara. She'd made her thoughts known, and Lio had taken them into consideration when he'd passed down his judgment. While Suki didn't like that Kamen wouldn't face a harsher punishment for what he'd done—or had been about to do—she felt that his punishment had been just.

A dishonorable discharge from the Royal Guard was a serious black mark on Kamen's record. He'd have a hard time finding work. What he'd done would follow him for a long time.

She'd hoped he would also understand the severity of what he'd done to Cara, but from his actions after Lio had dismissed him, Suki didn't think so. Suki felt her thoughts turn dark. There were too many people like Kamen in the world.

Her same dark thoughts seemed to run right through Guo, breaking through the icy wall he usually presented to the world.

"But that's all he did, thanks to the Seneschal," Cara said and then wiped at her nose. Even with her face puffy and red with tears, she was beautiful. "You should be thanking her, Father."

Guo started, glancing at his daughter and then at Suki. "Ahh... Yes, of course. My gratitude for what you did for my daughter is long overdue, Seneschal. Thank you. You saved my daughter's honor."

Suki frowned a little. "Her honor?"

"Yes, if he'd continued with his attack, the stain on her honor would have been irreparable," Guo started, but Suki took a step back, staring at him hard. Beside him, Cara's face crumpled into a look of shock and then horror. Then she burst into fresh tears.

Ty Lee, unable to take it any longer, rushed forward and gathered Cara up against her shoulder. Before Suki could say anything, Ty Lee said hotly, "The only thing irreparable is _Kamen's_ honor. His actions had nothing to do with Cara. You might want to watch what you say, Councilman, or your daughter might think you blame her for what happened. And I know you wouldn't be that ignorant."

It was the most stinging rebuke Ty Lee could have possibly given without cursing at Guo, something Suki had felt the instantaneous urge to do. Ty Lee had the ability to politely tell someone to go to fuck themselves, a talent Suki envied. She was more blunt and to the point.

She supposed that had a lot to do with her upbringing, but also her nature.

Guo looked taken aback by Ty Lee's verbal bitch-slap, but he recovered quickly, smoothing his robes down and lifting his chin. He stared at Cara, sobbing on Ty Lee's shoulder and seemed to reconsider for a moment.

Then he said in a slow voice, "I apologize for how that came out. I'm merely concerned about how others might perceive the situation. I'm just trying to protect my daughter."

"I don't need you to protect me, Father," Cara said firmly and then sniffed. "I need some fresh air."

Guo looked like he wanted to argue, but watched as Cara looped her arm with Ty Lee's and started to walk away. Suki turned to follow them, but Guo called out to her.

"Seneschal? May I have a word with you in private?"

Suki stopped and glanced back at Ty Lee, who hesitated at the door. "Go on. Escort Cara wherever she wants to go. I'll be fine."

"I shouldn't leave you, Captain," Ty Lee argued.

"No one's going to harm me here. Tam should be meeting me at my office soon for her shift anyway. Go on. That's an order," Suki said. Ty Lee looked like she wanted to argue some more, but one glance at Cara and the look on her face melted again. Ty Lee bowed at Suki and left with Cara, closing the door behind her.

Alone in the hearing room, which had emptied out while they'd been talking, Suki turned to Guo. She had never been alone with him before. She'd never really spoken to him, except at council meetings. He didn't speak much during the meetings, usually keeping his observations and advice to himself until he felt it necessary to voice his opinion.

Despite how increasingly frustrated Zuko was becoming with Guo's obvious dislike of her, she knew that Zuko still valued his council. Suki knew, too, that Guo was indispensable to the Fire Nation. He was loyal and selfless in his service to king and country. She tried to remember that even when she wanted to reach across the council table and strangle him to death out of sheer frustration.

Master Piandao's advice and observation the other morning was still in the back of her mind. Piandao had put together what Suki hadn't really been able to grasp about Guo's attitude toward her. Guo had been raised in the Fire Nation during the height of the war and indoctrinated in the ideals of the Fire Nation's supremacy over the other nations. Guo wasn't a supporter of the war, but he had clearly taken some of those ideals and attitudes to heart.

He didn't like her because he thought she, a nonbending peasant from the Earth Kingdom, was beneath him. And worse yet, beneath Zuko, whom she was daring to marry.

It was the same attitude that had made the Fire Sages reject her and refuse to hold the ceremony in the Temples. They had trotted out some antiquated purity excuse, but the heart of it was simple prejudice.

"You shouldn't be without your guard," Guo said, surprising her. "Fire Lord Zuko would be unhappy if he knew you'd dismissed her."

"Well, he knows how stubborn I am," she said as she sat down on one of the benches.

"Yes, we've all come to realize how stubborn you are," Guo said heavily, sitting down on the bench across from hers. He put his ankle on his knee and regarded her with another one of those inscrutable looks. She wondered if he could see how nervous she was to be alone with him.

Or if he could tell at a glance, like Nam-Kyu had, that she was pregnant. She really hoped he couldn't. She didn't want to deal with the council's opinion on that subject just yet. Not until she'd told Zuko, anyway.

 _Or maybe never._

"You seem annoyed at that," she said shrewdly.

"Annoyed? No," Guo said, shaking his head. "Impressed. Despite all the opposition you face, you have persisted. One can't help but admire your tenacity."

"That's a bold statement, considering we both know where that opposition comes from," Suki said bluntly, unable to stop herself. "My tenacity must frustrate you every single day, Councilman."

Guo's polite expression faded into a blank scowl. "It does. Quite a bit, actually."

"So tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

Guo stared at her, not the least taken aback by the question. She'd been dying to ask him that for a long time, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"I don't hate you, Seneschal. In fact, I rather do admire you, as hard as that may seem to believe. You've saved Zuko's life any number of times, and for that you will always have both my respect and my gratitude. Since you took over the position of Seneschal the palace has never run smoother, and we've never been safer. You're good at your job. You're competent and clever, with a tactical mind that I feel has been invaluable to our council. While I question your judgment on certain matters, I believe your heart is in the right place."

Suki licked her lips and then laughed a little. "So the problem is just that I'm going to marry Zuko."

Guo stared at her for a beat, then said softly, "Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Do I?" she shot at him.

"You're not good enough for him."

"Because I'm a peasant."

"Because you're from the Earth Kingdom," Guo said calmly, staring at her dispassionately. It was nothing she hadn't already known, after all, but it still stuck hot knives of pain into her guts. It was an old argument, and she was tired of it. "If you marry him and have his child, do you know what that child will be?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed and met his eyes. "Fire Lord."

"Precisely."

"And?"

"Tell me, do you have Earthbenders in your lineage?"

Suki frowned. "What does that matter? I'm not a bender."

"These things skip generations, as you well know. You're not a bender, but you could have a child with the ability."

Suki tossed him a scoffing look, thinking a moment. "The last Earthbender in my family was my father's great-uncle Ping. He died before I was even born."

"You see? The possibility of your child being an Earthbender is still there."

"Pretty damned slim chance," Suki said hotly. "And even if my child were an Earthbender, so what?"

"The Fire Lord cannot be an Earthbender," Guo said firmly, as if the possibility was too monstrous to entertain. "The harmony of the four nations—"

"Excuse me? You're worried that the tiny possibility of me having an Earthbending child could throw off the balance of the _entire world?_ That's rich, coming from a man whose country committed genocide against the Air Nomads, not to mention the years of invasion and enslavement both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom suffered! The world is _not_ in harmony, Guo. It probably never will be again, so don't pretend your prejudice is some high-minded attempt at protecting the world."

Guo's jaw ticked, white streaks on his cheeks as he stared at her. "I am not prejudiced. I am merely looking after the best interests of the Fire Nation. Where you're concerned, Zuko often forgets his duties to his country."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When Lady Shura abducted you and demanded that he abdicate the throne, he did it without question. He was willing to turn the Fire Nation over to Shura, to walk into almost certain death, just to rescue you. That kind of love is a dangerous thing, Seneschal. It puts the whole of the Nation at risk. He'd died for you."

Guilt shot through her. She remembered all too well the way Zuko had given up the throne when Shura's sons had kidnapped her and held her ransom. The only reason the scheme hadn't worked for real was because Fen had failed to get it officially signed by the Fire Sages. Only a technicality had saved Zuko from giving up everything just to save her.

It didn't matter that he hadn't been doing it for real. Zuko had believed it was real at the time. Guo was right. He had not hesitated for a moment.

"Then that makes Zuko no different than any other person in the world," Suki said softly.

Guo was quiet for a moment. "There is an old proverb that I always try to remember. 'Love is the death of duty.' I would argue that _duty_ must often be the death of love. We must do what is right for the greater good, regardless of our hearts. Sacrifices are often necessary."

"You'd give up your daughter for the greater good?"

Guo looked at her sharply and then tilted back his head a little, studying her. "I have sacrificed more than you know in service to my nation, Seneschal."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I'm not the Fire Lord."

"You really are a sanctimonious prick, aren't you?" Suki said, laughing a little. "I thought it was simple prejudice, but you really think I'm some massive risk to the entire Fire Nation, don't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"I never asked Zuko to do what he did. I never would. I'd never, ever ask him to choose between his duty to the Fire Nation and me."

"That's the problem, Seneschal. You didn't have to."

Suki stood with a scrape of the bench against the wooden floorboards, feeling suddenly too warm, her eyes swimming as the blood rushed to her head. Her stomach roiled and she was afraid for a moment that she was about to throw up again.

"You can sit there and pretend you're only doing this for the good of the Fire Nation, but I know good and well that you wanted Cara to marry Zuko. That's what this is about."

"I won't deny it. Cara is a Firebender. She's more suitable in every possible way," Guo said and then sighed. "But I know when I've been defeated, Seneschal."

"You do?"

"A thousand beautiful young women greeted Zuko at that sham of a ball we threw last year, attempting to find him a more suitable consort. A _thousand_ , including my Cara. And he only had eyes for you. I knew that I was defeated the moment I walked into that hallway and saw the two of you embracing. I can't say that finding the two of you in such a delicate position was shocking after months of speculation."

Suki let out a frustrated sigh, though she couldn't help remember the night of the fake assassination attempt at the ball. Despite the fact that she had just broken up with Sokka, she had practically flung herself into Zuko's arms, unable to stop the force of her feelings for him any longer. Guo had caught them. She could still remember the sour look on his face in that hallway, as if she had been an insect he wanted nothing more than to squish.

"Those rumors weren't true."

"Until they were," Guo said, standing as well. "The truth of the matter is that while I think you are unsuitable, and while I believe that Zuko's love for you is blinding and dangerous and puts the Fire Nation at risk, I _am_ loyal to my Fire Lord. He has chosen you. I cannot make his decisions for him. You will be the Fire Lady, of that I am resigned. When you marry him, my objections will be entirely moot."

"Does that mean you'll stop opposing me at every opportunity?"

Guo nodded at her. "I am loyal to my Nation. As my Fire Lady, you will have my loyalty. Of that I swear."

"And if I end up giving birth to an Earthbender?"

Guo's face ticked involuntarily. Then he pulled a grim smile. "As you said, the chances are slim. The Firebending in Zuko's blood is very strong and very pure."

That was the most politician's answer he could have given, and Suki didn't miss the implications of it at all. She felt her throat close as her stomach flip-flopped. She wondered what Guo would say if he knew that she was already pregnant.

Guo surprised her, reaching out and taking her fingers. He bent over her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. "Thank you again, for coming to my daughter's rescue. I owe you a debt for what you did. I should have thanked you afterward."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Guo," she said heavily, then paused for a moment. "You know, I don't think you and I will ever be friends, but I respect your honesty. And your loyalty to the Fire Nation, and to Zuko."

"Perhaps we can find common ground in that, at least. You have proven yourself to be wholly loyal to Zuko. I can find no fault with that."

 _I'm sure you'd love it if you could_ , Suki thought savagely.

No. She'd never like Guo, but at least she understood him a little better now. And she knew where she stood.

"If you'll excuse me, Seneschal. I have things I must attend to," Guo said, dropping her hand and bowing to her. Suki bowed back to him and then watched him walk toward the door. He was just reaching for the door when it opened with a bang, revealing a woman standing on the other side. Suki didn't recognize her, but she was wearing a servant's uniform.

She frowned as Guo drew himself up straight. "My apolog—! "Guo stopped, his voice garbling out in a thick wet sound. He staggered back from the doorway in surprise as Suki gasped, reaching for the fan at her belt instantly.

It was too late, though. Guo stumbled back from the woman in the doorway, turning to Suki with a look of horror on his face. There was a dagger sticking out of his chest, blood turning his red robe black in a spreading stain.

"Run!" Guo said thickly as blood bubbled up over his lips. Then he collapsed to the floor.


	26. Part II: Twenty-Five

**Part II: Twenty-Five**

* * *

The woman's eyes flicked to Suki and a look of surprise crossed her face, as if she hadn't expected to see Suki there. They stared at one another for half a heartbeat, the sound of Guo's shouted warning echoing in Suki's ears.

Then the woman pushed away from the doorway, taking off at a run. Suki didn't have time to think, to process what she had just seen. Guo lay unmoving on the floor, blood spreading in a bright scarlet stain. Her hand tightened on her fan.

Suki dug in her feet, her heart leaping like a wild thing as she jumped over Guo's still form and charged through the doorway. She skidded into the hallway and saw the woman turn a corner. There was no one else in the hallway.

Suki charged after the woman, running as fast as she could. When she took the corner the assassin had disappeared around, she found that the hallway was empty and that it dead-ended at a marble statue of a Fire Nation soldier with golden flames in his palms. There were doors on either side of the corridor, administrative offices and weapons storage rooms for the Royal Guard.

Suki slowed, looking at the doors, wondering which one the assassin had fled through.

"Dammit," she growled and then kicked open the first one on her left. The door swung open and banged against the wall, revealing a small office piled high with scrolls and papers. It was empty, save a large red lizard, which changed from red to green and scampered beneath some leaves to stare balefully at her in distrust.

Suki ignored the lizard and kicked open another door. Then another. Nothing but empty offices and meeting rooms with chairs scattered about. The last door on the hallway opened up to a weapon's room, and Suki entered slowly, her eyes flicking across the rows of swords and qiangs, daggers and bows displayed on the wall. There were a dozen mannequins dressed in full Guard uniforms and armor lined up along one wall.

The room was quiet and dark, with shadows draping everything. The light from the burning sconces in the hallway filtered into the room, tossing a small rectangle of light onto the floor. The hair on the back of Suki's neck rose as she walked toward the end of the row, her fan gripped tightly in her fingers. She slowed her breathing and _listened._ The air in the room felt off.

She felt the air stir on her left a split second before she saw the assassin shove one of the mannequins at her. Suki sidestepped the heavy wooden mannequin as it crashed to the floor, reeling into a sweeping roundhouse kick that caught the assassin in the stomach.

The woman fell back against a stand of long qiangs, the air leaving her in a rush. Suki completed her spin and lifted the fan just in time. The assassin threw a dagger at her; it whistled through the air and caught in the blade of Suki's fan, piercing the thin metal inches from Suki's face.

Suki closed the fan as the woman gave a grunt of rage and then tossed another dagger. Suki pushed one of the mannequins in front of her and heard it hit the armor the dummy was wearing with a metallic thud, then it clattered to the floor and was lost.

Another dagger followed and Suki felt it sail past her face, slicing hotly into her cheek. She winced and ignored the pain, grabbing a sword from the sheath strapped to one of the mannequins. She pulled it free with a sigh of metal on wood and whipped the sword in front of her.

The woman snarled something unintelligible and pushed off of the stand of spears, tugging one out of the stand and jabbing at Suki with it. Suki knocked the leaf-bladed tip back with the sword. The woman jabbed at her again, thrusting forward, trying to get beneath the reach of Suki's sword arm.

Suki was too fast, knocking it aside once, twice, and then with a grunt, she brought the blade of the sword down onto the hard wooden shaft, pinning it to the ground. Her foot followed snapping the shaft with a splinter of wood.

The woman yanked the broken shaft back and tossed it aside. She was breathing hard, her eyes wild in the dim light.

"Come on," she panted, sweat glistening on her face. She gestured Suki forward with her fingers, then danced backward, grabbing a sword off of another stand. "You want to fight, I'll fight."

"You won't win," Suki said, the corners of her lips pulling up in a sharp, goading smile.

The woman's eyes sparked with rage instantly. "You sure about that, bitch?"

Suki didn't answer. She watched the assassin with narrow eyes as the woman kicked one of the mannequins aside. It banged against a barrel of stuffed full of crossbow bolts. The barrel tipped and bolts scattered at their feet.

"Don't slip," Suki smirked, changing her grip on the leather handle of her sword, watching the woman watching her. She balanced her weight on the tips of her toes, ready to defend. She wanted the woman to attack her; already Suki had seen what the woman probably hadn't meant for Suki to see.

She was cornered, and she was scared. The fact that she'd run the moment she'd seen Suki told her that, whoever she was, she had only been after Guo and not her. The look of surprise on her face had said it all.

Cornered, desperate, the woman was too impatient to wait for Suki to slip. She had tossed her daggers without doing much more damage than slicing Suki's face. She'd win the fight for Suki if she goaded her enough.

Suki paced in front of the door, her shadow blocking out the light. The woman bared her teeth and watched her. She lunged at Suki but backed off before the sword could make contact. Suki didn't flinch, didn't move. Her breathing was even, her heart rate slow and steady. And she waited.

The woman lunged at her again, close enough to stab Suki through the chest. Suki caught her sword and sparks danced in the air between them. She turned the woman's blade and jabbed her fist into her ribs with all of her strength.

The blow knocked the air out of the woman again and she staggered back, the sword still in her hand. She came at Suki with a one-handed swing that was far too slow. Suki sidestepped the swing and felt the air whistle past her as the blade hit the ground with a ringing sound. Suki jammed her elbow into the woman's face hard enough to break bone. The woman reeled back, letting out a yowl of pain.

Suki moved in for another blow, and the woman danced back, and the attacked again. Their swords hit and clashed, throwing up more sparks at the woman snarled in rage. She slipped on the crossbow bolts on the ground and then kicked them at Suki, who danced back out of range.

The woman was breathing in great heaving gasps and charged at Suki with a loud bellow, both hands holding the pommel of the sword like a battering ram. Suki got one of the bolts beneath her feet and nearly slipped. The woman just missed ramming her through, and instead jammed her shoulder into Suki, who was sent crashing into one of the mannequins.

She landed half on the wall, her sword slipping from her fingers. The woman turned just as Suki grasped one of the bolts and lifted it. The sword hit the metal bolt, the vibration numbing Suki's fingers as she slid the bolt down the edge of the blade and caught the quillons with it, keeping the sword from slipping forward and stabbing her in the throat, as the woman had intended.

The assassin pressed the sword in, trying to break Suki's grip on the bolt. Suki bared her teeth and glared at the woman, pushing back as hard as she could. The woman was getting the upper hand. She pushed her weight into Suki's hands, pinning the bolt to Suki's chest. The blade was inches from her nose as Suki struggled to push her off.

"Don't know why they warned me not to fight you," the woman snarled as the blade came closer. Suki's arms shook, the mannequin's armor digging into her side. "You're not so tough."

Suki spat into her face and the glob of spit hit the woman right in the eye. She let up on the sword and Suki kicked her in the knee, buckling it. The woman staggered as Suki rolled out from under her. Her hand caught hold of the blade of the qiang she had broken.

She brought it down into the woman's foot, punching through her boot and into the wooden floor with a soft grunt. The woman howled with pain and swung at Suki, but she had already rolled out of the way.

She got to her feet and swiped at the blood and sweat rolling down her face, watching as the woman dropped the sword and tried to pull the spearhead out of her foot, but each tug only made her scream with pain as the blade caught in the floor beneath her. Blood was pouring out of the wounds, hot and sharp in the air around them.

"I'm not going to die today. Not at the hands of someone like you," the woman panted, glaring at Suki, who picked up her fallen sword from the ground. The woman saw her lift it and scrambled for her own sword, but it had fallen out of reach.

"Who said I was going to kill you?"

Suki kicked her sword out of the way and then hit the woman on the back of the head with the fist-sized pommel of the sword. The woman immediately dropped, crumpling to the floor in a heap, her foot still pinned by the spearhead.

Suki stood over her, watching her with sweat pouring down her forehead. When the woman didn't move, Suki let out a breath. The smell of the blood rose in the air around her and Suki gagged on the smell.

She spilled into the hallway and threw up at the feet of the Firebending soldier. Then she sank down onto her back against the wall, drenched in sweat and panting. Her hand went over her stomach as she lifted her hand to the cut on her face.

"Thanks for not making me puke mid-fight, kiddo," she said and then pushed her hair out of her face. She wanted to sit there and process, but she knew she couldn't. She forced herself to her feet and staggered back into the room. She found manacles on the wall and clapped them on the assassin. She left the spearhead where it was, still lodged in her foot and the floor, and then closed the armory door.

The hallway was empty, but when she turned the corner, she saw two guards walking toward her. Her hand tightened on her sword, but when they saw her, they stopped.

"Seneschal? What's wrong?"

"There's been an attack. Come with me," she said shortly and didn't wait to see if they were following her. She headed straight toward the hearing room, pushing the door open. The room was empty, save Guo's body on the floor. The pool of blood beneath had grown. She smelled the blood and her stomach turned over immediately.

Holding back the urge to be sick, Suki sank to her knees beside Guo, rolling him over. The guards gasped behind her.

"Councilman Guo! What happened?"

"An assassin," Suki said shortly, staring at the dagger in Guo's chest. She touched it and then stared at Guo's pale face. Blood coated his chin. "There was nothing I could do. She stabbed him and ran."

"Which direction?"

But Suki didn't answer. She had seen Guo's snow-white eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks.

"Seneschal?"

"Shut up," Suki commanded, putting her head down onto Guo's chest. There, beneath her ear, she felt the smallest flutter of a heartbeat. Her head shot up. "He's alive! We have to get him to the healing ward, right now!"

"Should we take out the dagger?"

"No! If you do that he'll bleed to death!" Suki said as one of the guards stepped up.

"Move aside," one of the guards said, bending and hefting Guo up his arms. He staggered, but kept his feet, as Guo's head tipped back. Blood dripped onto the floor and smeared across the guardsman's armor as he charged toward the door. The other guard wrenched it open. Suki followed at their heels and as they passed through the corridors, they encountered more guards and palace staff. They jumped aside, staring in horror at the blood and then at Suki, who looked just as pale as Guo.

"Seneschal!"

Suki stopped at the voice behind her and saw Captain Lio charging toward her. Some of Suki's shock wore off as she met his eyes. She drew in a breath, glancing back at the guardsmen carrying Guo. "Go! Take him to the healing ward right now! I'll be there soon! Don't let anyone but the healers near him!"

The guardsmen took off, leaving Suki to turn back to Lio, who skidded to a halt in front of her, looking grave. His eyes flicked from the blood and sweat on Suki's face, to the blood on her clothing and the trail of blood the guardsmen had left behind them.

"What happened, Seneschal?"

Suki retold her story as she charged back in the direction of the armory. They collected more guardsmen as they went, who fell in behind her as she marched down the blood-splattered hallway. They reached the armory and Suki paused at the door.

"I want the entire palace complex shut down immediately. The entire Caldera is on lockdown. Unless I give the order personally, no one gets in or out. Understood?"

"You heard the Seneschal. Lockdown protocols. Now!" Lio barked and half a dozen guards split off, taking off down the corridor. Suki opened the door of the armory, half-afraid that the assassin had managed to make a run for it, but she was still splayed out on the floor with the spearhead jammed into her foot.

"Nice one, Seneschal," Lio said, crouching over her. "She's wearing a servant's uniform."

"Probably just a cover," Suki said, crouching on her other side. "She was after Guo."

Lio looked surprised, his head coming up. "Are you sure? It seems more likely that Guo got in the way of her intended target."

Suki shook her head, though she was as surprised by the assassin's apparent target as Lio was. She wasn't a fan of Guo's but she couldn't think of a reason why someone would try to kill him. There wasn't much to be gained from murdering a councilman.

"Yeah," Suki said grimly. "She said a few things during our fight. She was after him, not me. She looked surprised to see me."

"Well, let's get her to the healers. I have a few questions to ask her when she wakes up."

"So do I," Suki said heavily, as Lio wrenched the spearhead out of the floor. It made a sick, wet crunching noise as he pulled it out of her foot. Blood squirted and he pulled her boot off. Suki felt her stomach heave again and put her hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright, Seneschal?" Lio asked sharply, as Suki stood. The blood rushed to her head immediately.

"I'm fine," she said, as one of the guardsmen slipped coming in the door.

"Eww! Who vomited?" the guard asked, just as Suki fainted.

* * *

Suki jerked awake, blinking in confusion and yanking her head away from the acrid stench of smelling salts. With watering eyes, she looked up and saw Nam-Kyu pulling the salts back, staring at her with sharp intent.

"There you are, Seneschal," Nam-Kyu said soothingly, and then put a hand on Suki's shoulder when she tried to get up. "Don't get up. You gave Captain Lio quite the start. He was sure you were injured."

"What happened?" she asked, wiping a hand down her face. The last thing she remembered was the guard coming in the door. Everything after that was darkness.

"It appears you fainted."

"Fainted?" she said and then stared up at the ceiling. "Why would I faint?"

"I'd say it was the stress," Nam-Kyu said. "Your blood pressure spiked and down you went. You're not the first pregnant woman to faint and you won't be the last."

Suki sat up, clutching her stomach. "The baby?"

Nam-Kyu reached out and took her hands. "The baby is fine, as far as I can tell. Were you injured in the fight? Other than that cut on your face? You need to tell me if you were."

Suki thought back to the fight and then shook her head. "No. No. She barely laid a hand on me."

An impressed look crossed the healer's lined face. "After seeing her condition, I was worried. It looked like you had a brutal run-in. She'll lose that foot unless I'm mistaken."

"Will the baby be okay?" Suki said, feeling guilt rear in her as she touched the bandage on her face. She hadn't been thinking of the baby when she'd run after that assassin. All she'd been thinking about was capturing the woman and getting answers. There were a million ways that fight could have gone south on her, and she had ignored all of that and put both herself and the baby at risk.

"I think so, but don't make this habit," Nam-Kyu said sharply. "Getting into a fight with an assassin was not a smart move on your part."

"I know, I'm sorry. There wasn't time to get help," she said as she pushed her hair out of her face. One glance around the room told her that she was in one of the rooms in the healing ward. She didn't know how she'd gotten there, but she was alone in the room with Nam-Kyu. "They brought her in?"

Nam-Kyu nodded. "The same time as you. Satori is working on her. She's chained up, but I doubt she'd get far on that foot. As I said, I think she's going to lose it."

"What about Guo? Why are you with me? You should be with him, unless..." Suki stopped, her hand going to her throat in fear. "Was it too late?"

"Guo is in surgery. One of our other healers is attending him. He may survive."

"Why are you working on him?"

"You're more important," Nam-Kyu said, to Suki's bewilderment.

"What? I just fainted," she started, but Nam-Kyu shook her head and took Suki's hand again. She patted her limp fingers.

"You're the future Fire Lady. You're pregnant with the future Fire Lord. My first duty is to see to the care of the Royal Family. You are more important than Councilman Guo," Nam-Kyu said seriously as Suki sucked in a sharp breath. "Besides, I find that I'm not up to such rigorous procedures any longer. I've trained some very fine healers. They're more than up to the task of treating Guo."

"Sounds like you're thinking of retiring."

"Oh, I daresay I'll stay on for a while yet."

"How long?" Suki asked, feeling a little sad. She liked the old healer immensely. Nam-Kyu patted Suki's stomach.

"About another eight months, give or take," she said and then winked at Suki. Before Suki could reply, there was a knock on the door, and then it banged open.

"SUKI!"

Suki barely had time to brace herself against the bed before Ty Lee had charged into the room, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a crushingly tight hug.

"Ty Lee..." she squeezed out as Ty Lee tucked her head against her shoulder and practically lifted her off of the ground. "I'm okay! You're crushing me!"

Ty Lee jerked back and stared at her with her big doe eyes all full of fear. "Are you hurt? They said you were unconscious!"

"I fainted, but I'm okay. I'm not hurt," she said, but Ty Lee burst into tears anyway. She buried her face in her gloved hands, crying fitfully. Suki didn't know what to do, or why Ty Lee was so upset. "Ty Lee, no, it's okay. I'm not hurt."

"I left you and you got attacked!" Ty Lee sobbed as Suki gathered her up against her again. Ty Lee's shoulders shook as she cried against her. "What if you'd been killed? I shouldn't have left you! I'm the worst captain ever!"

"Ty Lee, it's fine!"

"It's not!" Ty Lee said, pulling back and sniffing loudly. "I was being selfish!"

Suki was too tired and too stressed to deal with Ty Lee's misplaced guilt at the moment. "Captain, I need you to pull it together. Right now."

Ty Lee hiccuped and then visibly forced herself to stop crying. She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders, her hands fisting at her sides. "Sorry, Seneschal. Of course."

"Am I cleared to leave?" Suki asked Nam-Kyu, who was watching Ty Lee with a cringing look on her face.

"I'd rather you took the rest of the night off and rested, but I already know that's a lost cause. If you feel dizzy or start experiencing any pain, I want you to come right back to me. No excuses. Understand?"

"I understand," Suki said, grabbing Ty Lee by the arm and dragging her out the door and into the hallway.

"And no more fighting!" Nam-Kyu called after her. Suki rubbed at her temples, but kept walking, feeling guilt simmer in her stomach. Nam-Kyu had been right. She shouldn't have gone after the assassin. She should have called for guards or stayed with Guo. She shouldn't have dismissed Ty Lee.

She'd laid into Zuko for doing the exact same thing any number of times. She wasn't a bodyguard any longer. She was the future Fire Lady. And she was pregnant. It was high time she started acting like it.

She rubbed her stomach as she walked as if she could feel the baby beneath her skin. It was too soon for that, but she could feel it all the same, a tiny little bean whose very existence depended on her not making boneheaded decisions that could get them both killed.

She had put the baby at risk, but she wasn't about to do that again.

She found one of Lio's lieutenants in the waiting room, standing at attention. "Where's Lio?"

"Supervising the lockdown of the Caldera and the palace. He had me bring you to the ward. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, already tired of answering questions. She had a million things to do. She had to find out who the assassin was, who had sent her, why she had targeted Guo, and how she'd gotten into the palace. She was formulating a plan when she saw Cara stand up. She'd been sitting in a chair in the corner. There were tears glazing her cheeks.

"Cara," she started, but the doors burst open the next moment, and she found herself in another pair of strong, green-clad arms, lifted straight off of her feet.

"You're okay!" Tam cried as she set her back down. "I heard you were stabbed!"

" _I'm fine_ ," she said sharply, as Tam pulled back and looked at her, her violet eyes flicking over the bandages on Suki's cheek. "You already heard about it?"

"It's all over the palace. I was on my way to your office when I heard. I ran right here."

The door opened again and Fen came skidding in, his dark hair all mussed and his face as pale as curdled milk. He had a large ink stain down his robes. He saw her and gave a cry.

"Oh thank the Spirits!" Fen cried and then launched himself at Suki. She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her and promptly burst into tears. Suki patted his back and then sighed.

It was going to be a long day.


	27. Part II: Twenty-Six

**Part II: Twenty-Six**

* * *

Sweat ran down Sokka's face, stinging his eyes and rolling over his lips. He tasted salt on his tongue as he flicked it out along his lips, his muscles straining as he jabbed at the padded bags. He could feel each impact race up his arms, shaking his bones. He loved the feel of it, the exertion, the force.

It felt good to be doing something that he enjoyed for once. Fighting was something he was good at, something where he didn't have to pretend every moment. Everything just narrowed down to his fists, his feet, and his opponent.

His opponent at the moment was the heavy bag in the Master's training gym, but even that was enough to get his blood moving. Just working out made all of his anxieties and fears and unanswered questions seep down his spine, leaving nothing behind but the fight.

He was, however, very aware that he had an audience at the moment.

He struck the bag with a hard jag at rib-height that would have knocked the breath out of a real opponent. He danced backward on the mat, keeping his footing loose and fast. He could see the men standing a few feet away, watching him as they murmured to each other.

"Good strength. Do it again," Li Wei, his new trainer, called in his gruff voice. He had been watching Sokka the whole time, but he hadn't said much.

Sokka glanced at the men and the bumped his wrapped fists together. He cracked his neck with a loud pop and then danced back toward the heavy bag, keeping his weight light, shifting it back and forth. He came in for another series of body jabs, each blow harder than the last.

He hit the bag so hard the heavy chain creaked and the bag dented beneath his fists. Sokka let up and danced backward again, breathing through his nose in measured sips.

"He's fast. How are his kicks?" asked the bearded old man standing beside Li Wei. Sokka hadn't been introduced to him, or his companion. He was pretty sure that was on purpose. The two men standing there with Li Wei had been watching him with narrowed eyes the whole time, making low comments to Li Wei that Sokka couldn't hear.

"You heard the man, Ran," Li Wei said. "Show our guest what you've got."

Sokka rolled his shoulders and then danced back toward the heavy bag. He delivered two hard roundhouse kicks to the bag in succession, and then backed off, only to spin into a tornado kick that lifted him off of the ground. He struck the bag with his instep so hard that a hole ripped in the canvas, and sand poured out immediately.

Sokka landed back on his feet and delivered two more snap kicks to the bag, letting out a sharp _kiai_ with each blow. More sand leaked out and sprinkled the floor. He started to kick the bag again, but Li Wei's voice stopped him.

"I think we've seen enough, Ran," he said, as Sokka dropped out of his stance. Sweat ran down his chest as he took in a hard breath, turning to his trainer and bowing. Li Wei was smirking, watching him.

Sokka ignored him, and studied the other two men. One was an older man, with graying hair and a meticulously styled snow-white beard that reached nearly to his belt. He had been watching Sokka's workout with the most interest. The other was younger, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. Everything about the younger man, from his straw-like hair to his dull, dun-colored clothing, made him look washed out and sickly.

Deciding the younger man was just a lackey for the old man, whose cloth-of-gold robes and emerald jewelry marked him as rich and not afraid to show it, Sokka dismissed him out of hand. He bowed to the old man.

"I hope you saw something you liked," Sokka said. But the old man ignored him, turning to Li Wei.

"He's good. You didn't lie. But he's not good enough to beat Chen," the old man said. "No matter what the Master thinks."

"Who's Chen?" Sokka asked, coming over to them. He bit down on the knot keeping his hand and arm wrappings tied, and slowly unraveled it as the men looked at him again.

"He's _my_ fighter," the old man said and looked at Sokka appraisingly. "He's better than you."

Sokka calmly unwrapped his left hand and looked up at the old man through his sweaty hair. "A lot of people are better than me. Or they think they are until I knock their teeth down their fucking throats."

"Show some respect, Ran," Li Wei said in a warning voice. "Lord Kun is your Master's honored guest and his largest investor. He came here with his grandson Ning to make you an offer."

The name rang a few bells for Sokka, and his interest sharpened even more. In his and Mai's research into the Master they had come across the name of the Master's financial backer, who seemed to be even more prosperous than the Master, and just as oily. He ruled a vast majority of the filthy underbelly of Ba Sing Se, which was no easy feat. The size of the place made grabbing a piece of the vice incredibly hard. Lord Kun had not only managed it, but he'd earned himself a fierce reputation as well.

Standing there before him Sokka could see how the man had tamed the darker parts of Ba Sing Se. The look in his eyes was cold and heavy, like wet mud. The jewels and the elaborate beard were ornamentations on a steel beam. Despite his age, his posture was ramrod straight, and the eyes narrowed on Sokka were clever and cruel.

This was not a man to cross.

"My apologies," Sokka said immediately and bowed again. When he stood upright, he shrugged. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended by your bravado, Ran. Foolish as it may be," Lord Kun said. "Chen has been my prizefighter for many years now. Every opponent I've put him against has gone down within three rounds. Every single one. I've made a lot of money off of him. The pit fighters in Ba Sing Se, however, have grown wary of getting into the ring with him."

"They don't like to lose?"

"They don't like to be crippled," Ning, speaking up for the first time. He had a wet lisp to his words. Sokka glanced at him, eyebrow arching. "Chen's last five fights have been rather messy. Four of his opponents have ended up in wheelchairs."

Sokka hesitated, a pit in his stomach all of a sudden. "What happened to the fifth one?"

"Chen killed him with one kick to the head," Ning said matter-of-factly, and then smiled, showing a gap in his teeth.

"Sounds like a lovely fellow. I take it you want me to fight him?" Sokka drawled.

"I wanted Bohai to fight him, but you knocked the Bear off of his throne and now I'm left with you," Lord Kun said and then glanced at Li Wei. "Bohai had the prestige to bring in money, but this one is almost unknown. I wanted a headline, not an amateur undercard bout."

"People love an underdog," Li Wei pointed out.

"They love a corpse even more," Ning said.

"You all have me dead already," Sokka said hotly.

"Just playing the odds."

"I don't think I like you."

"You wouldn't be the first, and I doubt you'll be the last," Ning said and smiled again. He turned to Lord Kun and nodded. "Let him fight Chen. I could use a laugh."

"It seems Ning is on your side, young man," Lord Kun said, sounding amused. Ning, he could tell, was a lot of things, but 'on his side' wasn't one of them. Sokka had dismissed him at first, but he clearly had some power here, as Lord Kun's grandson. "I may just let you fight him. Chen could use the workout."

 _Sanctimonious prick_ , Sokka thought as the door of the training gym opened and the Master walked in, flanked by Kubra and three other guards.

"Lord Kun! Please excuse my lateness," the Master said, sweeping into the room and kissing the rings glittering on the Lord's fingers. Sokka watched the Master bow to the old man. It seemed strange, watching the Master bowing to anyone, but there was respect and reverence practically dripping off of him. "I was caught up in the delivery."

Lord Kun's eyes sharpened. "I trust there was no problem with it?"

The Master bowed again, one hand to his chest. "No, my Lord. It's just a tricky procedure. It takes a delicate touch and careful planning."

"So I've heard. But you were able to get all that I needed?"

"Of course. Three barrels, as promised. My source was happy to provide, especially with all that you have done for them so far. I trust all is going as promised there?"

"She's being watched," Lord Kun said gravely.

"Excellent," the Master said. "I'm sure you'll receive your orders soon and this ugly business will be behind us."

Sokka frowned as he listened to them, glancing back and forth between the Master and Lord Kun, but he didn't know what they were talking about. Kubra caught his eye and gave him a sneering look. Sokka took the hint and started unwrapping his right hand, pretending that he wasn't listening, even though he was hanging on every word they said.

"Nobu has it handled."

Sokka stopped, his head shooting up. Cold sweat slid down his back as his mouth tightened.

Nobu. He knew that name, and it sent shivers running down his skin.

Nobu had been a Smoke Demon, one who had been at the very top of the chain of command, just behind Lady Shura and her four sons. Nobu had recruited Mai, and by Mai's assessment, he was a skilled assassin and a clever man. Sokka had met him only once, just before he and Azula had attempted the fake assassination attempt on Zuko to flush out the mole within the palace.

Nobu had struck Sokka as cruel and capable, and a man that he didn't want to fight under any circumstances. To make matters worse, Nobu had disappeared in the aftermath of the battle at the warehouse where Lady Shura had been preparing for her takeover of the Fire Nation. Though most of the Smoke Demons had been caught, Nobu had disappeared in a puff of smoke and hadn't surfaced again.

To hear his name out of the Master's lips made Sokka's stomach tighten with dread and with excitement. If anyone knew about what happened in Rinchaka Falls, it would be Nobu, who had, by all accounts, been the leading force behind Lady Shura's attempted coup. Both Mai and June had told him that they thought Nobu was likely the person who had made it all possible in the first place. He had planned the attack and recruited the people necessary to make it a reality.

That it hadn't succeeded had more to do with Lady Shura's greed and impatience than the plan and the structure of the Smoke Demons. Shura's forces might have been a match for Zuko's had Shura's instability not gotten the better of her. Sokka had studied the woman for a long time. She had made a lot of plans, contingents upon contingents, but she had flitted from one thing to the next, never sticking with what might have worked, capricious and greedy in her lust for power. Had she focused more, she may have had a good shot at usurping the throne. The Smoke Demons themselves had been an almost impenetrable organization, one that was still as tangled and secretive as it had been over a year ago.

And Nobu... Nobu had been at the heart of it.

"Then we both know there's nothing to worry about," the Master said, and then glanced at Sokka, who tried not to look like he'd just been poleaxed. "So, I take it you've seen what my Ran can do."

"He's not as good as Chen."

The Master looked irked, but the annoyance on his face smoothed into a congenial expression, his smile polite. "Perhaps he hasn't won as many fights as Chen, but I assure you, Ran is as good as Chen. He also knows the penalty for disappointing me. If you put him up against Chen, I assure you he will win."

"Why? Because you bought his loyalty with a fancy apartment and a whore?"

Anger flashed through Sokka instantly, but before he could say anything, the Master spoke up hotly, "I _rewarded_ his loyalty. A whore and a home are small prices to pay for the men in my employ."

"What has he done to earn it?"

"He's my bodyguard," the Master said, going purple in the face, as Lord Kun looked at him with an odd expression on his face. "And when I put him in the ring he'll win. I assure you. He will win."

"But can you trust him?" Lord Kun asked, looking Sokka up and down.

"Yes."

"I don't think you can," Ning said.

"Agreed," Kubra said, but the Master glared at him and he backed down immediately, stepping back a step.

"I disagree," the Master said. "Ran? If I put you up against Lord Kun's prizefighter will you win the fight?"

"In the first round," Sokka said with confidence.

"And if you lose?"

"I won't."

Ning let out a laugh. "Please, Grandfather, let him fight Chen. I'm going to enjoy it so much."

Lord Kun stroked his snow-white beard, looking thoughtful. Then he flicked the ends of his beard and made a scoffing noise. "Fine. I'll agree to the fight, but only if you add another barrel."

The Master took in a sharp breath. "They only gave me two barrels for the help I rendered."

"Now you will have one," Lord Kun said, lifting his chin. The look in his eyes was cool and demanding. The Master looked like he wanted to argue, but then his mouth closed with a snap. He nodded and then gestured to one of his men.

"Add one of my barrels to Lord Kun's stockpile," he said, and immediately two of the guards bowed and left the gym. He turned back to Lord Kun. "When would you like this fight to take place?"

"A fortnight from now."

"That's too soon!" the Master protested, but Lord Kun held up his jeweled fingers, the sunlight catching on the gold and dazzling the eye.

"The situation in Ba Sing Se requires that we get this out of the way as quickly as possible. The money we'll make from the fight will help expedite my plans. A fortnight. Make it happen."

"I... Yes," the Master said, bowing. "Of course, Lord Kun. I'll make it happen."

"See that you do. Until then, I'll be returning to Ba Sing Se," Kun said, and then looked at Sokka. "You won't win, but I admit to being curious if you might. Prove me wrong."

"I plan on it."

Lord Kun made another scoffing noise and with that, he swept out of the room. His grandson followed, casting one last gap-toothed grin at Sokka, who couldn't help but feel like the expression was completely bloodthirsty.

The moment they were gone the Master turned on Sokka, his expression thunderous. "You had better win, or I'll put you in the ground with the Bear. That old bastard has been lording over me for too long. He deserves to lose for once."

"I'll win," Sokka said. "Whoever this Chen is I know I can beat him."

The Master grabbed Sokka's chin and yanked him down into a stoop. He stared into his eyes. "Look at me, Ran. I don't need confidence. I need _competence_."

Kubra snorted in amusement, but Sokka didn't look away from the Master's eyes. "Trust me."

"Prove it," the Master said softly. "I've been taking it easy on you, but it's time you joined the inner circle. You'll accompany me to the docks tonight."

"What's at the docks?"

"The future. Be at the mansion at sundown. Do not be late," the Master said and let go of Sokka's chin and then gestured to Li Wei, who followed him out of the gym. Kubra moved to follow, but lingered there at the door, watching Sokka put on his shoes.

"What?" Sokka finally asked him, his voice coming out a snarl.

"I was just thinking about that girl of yours down at the Red Petals. What's her name? Tsubaki? I was just thinking... When Chen kills you, or if you somehow manage to live, and I still have to drag you up to the mountains and put you down like a lame ostrich-horse... Maybe I'll give her a visit? She's a little skinny for me, but one whore's as good as another."

"She's not a whore."

"You bought her and used her," Kubra snorted. "What would you call her?"

"A lady," Sokka said, stepping forward. " _My_ lady. So watch your fucking mouth."

"Touchy."

Sokka grabbed his bag and walked over to the door. Kubra sneered up at him, and Sokka wished dearly that he could wipe that look off of his face. Anger flared in him and he held it back by a fingernail's worth of patience.

He leaned in toward the shorter man and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You know, Kubra, I get that you're threatened by me. I'm prettier. I'm taller. My cock is bigger," he said, and let his eyes flick down Kubra's body. He looked back up and pulled a sideways grin. "Much, much bigger. You were his favorite before I showed up, I get it. But I'm not here to usurp your place up the Master's ass end. I'm just doing what I'm told, so if you have a problem with that you can take it up with the Master."

"I'm not jealous. It's just that I don't trust you."

"And why not?"

"Because I know who you really are."

"And who is that?"

"Trouble."

"That's my middle name. Always has been," Sokka said, stepping around Kubra and heading toward the door. He started to walk through it, but stopped. "If you ever call Tsubaki that word again I'll make sure Sakura finds out how you feel about her girls. She might just decide not to let you in again."

Kubra started. "You think you're such hot shit, don't you?"

"I _am_ hot shit and we both know you've noticed," Sokka said, and then left Kubra standing there, with the words sinking in.

Sokka left the gym, stepping out into the sunshine and blinking, still feeling anger roiling in his guts. Beneath the anger, however, was intrigue. He hadn't understood most of what he'd overheard between Lord Kun and the Master, but he didn't like the sound of it.

Who was the Master working for? What was Lord Kun doing for them in Ba Sing Se? Who was being watched? And what were in the barrels that they were so concerned about?

And most of all, how did Nobu fit in to all of it?

His head swam with the possibilities, as he started off in the direction of his new apartment. He'd only been staying there the past two nights. It was certainly a change from Mai's safe house, with brand new furnishings and expensive fixtures. The Master had spared no expense.

Looking up, he could see his old penthouse in downtown Republic City. The place was shuttered and dusty. He hadn't been there in months, his old life left rotting in the sun for this seedy underbelly that only left him with more questions rather than answers. It also left him in situations he didn't know how to get out of.

He was probably going to have to fight this Chen that the Lord Kun seemed to think so much of...and that would get complicated. Someone might recognize him as Councilman Sokka. Or he could lose, and pay the price for his overconfidence.

 _I'm walking on the edge of a razorblade_ , he thought darkly, as he rounded a street corner. The moment he came around the corner, he stopped, his senses sending him an alert that something wasn't right. He stiffened, his fists clenching automatically as his eyes flicked across the street.

"Sokka."

He whipped around at the sound of his name, his heart in his throat. It took him too long to realize that the woman in the green dress looked familiar. She had her hair braided down her back and makeup on her cheeks.

"Toph?"

"Shhh," she said, planting her bare foot on the cobbled street. Her pale green eyes closed and she cocked her head, listening to something he couldn't hear. After several moments, she opened her eyes again, fixing her stare just to the right of him. "No one followed you. We're alone on the street."

"Handy trick."

"Greatest Earthbender in the world here. Remember?" Toph shot at him as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's not safe. What if someone had recognized you?"

"I'm undercover."

"I'll say," Sokka said, looking her over. "I haven't seen you in a dress in forever. You're looking good, Beifong."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said, her lips twisting. "Of course, I'm not as pretty as the girls over at the House of Red Petals. Or so I hear. I also hear that the Master's new prizefighter has his own petal at his beck and call."

"How in the hell did you hear that?"

"I have my ways. Also Mai came to see me earlier."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Shhh!" Toph said, grabbing him and pulling him beneath the shade of a large, overgrown azalea bush, which was bursting with pink blossoms. "Keep your voice down. You heard me. Mai came to see me. She wanted to know what I'd learned about the assassin who attacked you on Air Temple Island. I told her what I knew, and she told me where I could find you. And she told me she's undercover at the Red Petals."

"Mai's got a big mouth."

"She thinks you're in over your head and so do I."

"I do too, but it's too late to back out now. Besides, I think I'm onto something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. There are some leads. I don't want to get you involved in this Toph."

But Toph blew her hair out of her eyes with an impatient huff. "The day I need anyone to protect me is the day they put me in the cold hard ground, so don't pull that crap on me."

"I'm not going to argue about this again," he sighed. "I'm glad Mai went to you if that helps. I've been wondering how I was going to contact you, but I wasn't sure it was safe. Did you find out anything about that assassin?"

"He was employed as one of the construction workers for two months. One of the foremen and several of his coworkers identified him. They said he always showed up on time and did his work. They never guessed that he had any ulterior motives," Toph said, as Sokka frowned. "Clearly someone sent him after you, but since you've been a little hard to find lately, they staked out Air Temple Island, thinking they could just off you if you ever showed your face at your sister's place."

"Which I did, eventually," Sokka said. "That begs the question of who sent him after me, and why. I know it wasn't the Master now. He has plans for me."

Toph's voice was sharp. "What kind of plans."

"A title fight with this undefeated fighter from Ba Sing Se. It's nothing to worry about. The Master's just looking to make money."

"I know how these fights go, Sokka. Some fighter in Ba Sing Se killed a guy with one punch, and he put three others in wheelchairs for life."

"Four guys," Sokka said bleakly. "It was four guys."

"Please tell me you're not fighting that guy."

"Uh..."

"If Katara were here she'd drown you for being so stupid, but since it's just me..." Toph said through her teeth and punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as Toph clenched her fists again. He hoped she didn't hit him again. "You have assassins after you and you're going to fight a guy with a track record of one-punching people to death? I used to think you were bright."

"Yeah, me too," Sokka said, wincing as he stood upright again. "I can't back out of the fight now. Not unless I get something on the Master and take him down. I know he's connected to the Smoke Demons. He said something today... I won't go into it, the less you know the better, but I'm on the right track. I know I am."

"Just be careful."

"I'm trying," he said honestly. "Did you find out anything else?"

"No. I'm having the weapons analyzed, in case I missed anything, and I'm having the assassin's apartment searched. So far no luck. Whoever sent that guy to kill you, he's a ghost."

"Or a Smoke Demon."

"Good point."

Sokka glanced up at the apartment building and sighed. "How is Katara?"

"Mad at you for just leaving like that. But what else is new? She's worried sick to death about you too. Also not new."

Sokka felt guilt wrap itself around his spine. Seeing Katara again after their falling out had made him miss her even more when he'd had to leave her again. The past two years had driven them apart in more ways than one, and he didn't like it. He missed her.

"As soon as I find the answers I'm after, I'm going to take her down to the South Pole and see our dad. Tell her that, please? For me? Tell her I promise."

Toph looked sad for a moment. Then she surged forward, wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a squeezing hug and when he want to put his arms around her, she quickly backed off. She brushed her bangs out of her face and then squared her shoulders.

"Tell her yourself. And don't get killed. Jerk."

"I'll try not to."

Toph's toes dug into the road and she cocked her head again. "I should go before someone sees us. If you need to talk to me leave a message with Mai."

"I will," he said and then hesitated. "Um, maybe don't tell Katara about the House of Red Petals, okay?"

Amusement crossed Toph's face and she pulled a wide grin. "Or that you _bought_ Mai?"

"She told you that?" Sokka rubbed his hand down his face. "Please don't tell her that."

"I would never tell Katara that her brother bought his future wife at the most expensive brothel in the city."

Panic seized him. "My what? TOPH! Mai and I—"

"Don't look at me. Katara's the one planning your wedding already."

"It's not like that with Mai," he said, but he couldn't help think of the way Mai had cried on his shoulder, curled up against him, shaking as he stroked her hair. He thought he knew what that had been about, and like everything else in his life, it was one more thing he would have to deal with eventually.

He just didn't know how.

"I know. You're still in love with Azula."

He flinched. He couldn't help it. Just hearing her name sent tingles racing down his skin, and made his chest hurt. He put his hand over his heart and his eyes closed for a moment.

 _What's real, my Princess?_

 _You're real._

Shivers raced up and down his skin and settled behind his heart, old memories as real as the warm sunlight dappling the azalea bushes and warming Toph's pale skin.

"I don't know what I am, Toph," he said, as Toph started to walk away.

"In over your head," she called over her shoulder at him.

He couldn't argue with that.


	28. Part II: Twenty-Seven

**Part II: Twenty-Seven**

* * *

"Are you okay, Azula?"

Azula started, forcing her eyes away from the teacup she'd been scrubbing for the past five minutes, and turning to look at her uncle. Iroh was standing beside her, leaning against the washbasin with a towel over his shoulder. She didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"Umm... I'm fine," she said quickly, dropping the teacup into the rinse water and then grabbing another cup out of the hot, sudsy basin. Steam rose around her face as she let her hair swing forward, trying to hide her face from her uncle's knowing eyes. Iroh reached out and gently tucked her hair back and when she glanced at him again, his bushy eyebrows rose a little. "Don't give me that look, I said I'm fine."

"You've been in a daze all day," Iroh said, fishing the teacup out of the rinse water. He shook the water off and then started drying it with the towel on his shoulder. "Actually you've been a million miles away for the last few days. I can tell something is wrong."

"I have a lot on my mind," she mumbled, dumping the teacup into the water for him. She grabbed another from the water and started ruthlessly scrubbing the sugar residue and tea stains out of the cup. "And I hate doing dishes. Xu had better get over his cold soon."

"Yes, I hope he returns soon as well, before you scrub holes in my cups," Iroh said with a hearty laugh. Azula screwed up her lips, but took the hint and eased up. "So what is on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said, sighing with a hard exhale. Then she dropped the sponge into the water and turned to Iroh. "Just what is wrong with men anyway?"

Iroh blinked at her. "Beg pardon?"

Annoyance tore through her and she grabbed another cup out of the water and went at it again, scrubbing as she bit out, "They're completely incomprehensible sometimes! They tell you that they like you, they say all the right things! And you fall for it! Oh, you're so _beautiful_ and _interesting_ they say, _I like you so much_ , and then the minute they get what they want they're out the door. It's been THREE days and not a single word from him. I sent messages! ME! I don't know what his problem is!"

She slapped the sponge back down into the water, making large splats of soapy foam hit the walls and covered the front of her apron.

"Men are JERKS!" she said, crossing her arms and turning her back on the dishes. She leaned against the sink and glowered at the floor. Beside her, Iroh was busy wiping foam out of his beard and watching her with his brows lowered.

"Is this about Shirong?"

"Who else?" she grumped, toeing the floor. "I think he's been avoiding me the past couple of days."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because men suck," she said darkly. "Stupid green-eyed jerk with his idiotic dimples!"

"Maybe he's just been busy? He has work and school, perhaps that's why?"

"Don't take his side!"

"I wasn't," She glared at him and he lifted his hands. "I wasn't!"

Azula sighed, the tension running out of her. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he's busy. Or maybe he fell down a mountain and broke both of his legs and now he's slowly dying in the hot sunlight while ants crawl all over him and vulture-crows circle overhead just waiting to peck out his eyes..." Azula said as Iroh's eyebrows climbed. She caught the look on his face and then stopped. "Too dark?"

Iroh's beard twitched as he fought a smile. "I think that depends on why you think he'd be avoiding you in the first place. Did something happen between you? Did he...take liberties?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Uncle, please. I could destroy Shirong with my pinky finger. If anyone was taking liberties, it was me."

"Ah. I see," Iroh said lightly and then carefully folded his towel and placed it on the edge of the sink. "You and he... You... _Oh._ "

His face was red as he looked at her, but she couldn't really tell if he was surprised or embarrassed. She thought it might be both. She wondered what he thought of that, and then told herself that it was none of his business anyway.

"And now I think he's avoiding me."

Iroh rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the door as if he wanted nothing more than to flee the kitchen entirely. She didn't blame him. He didn't leave, however, straightening his shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"If he is then he has to be the biggest fool in all of Ba Sing Se," Iroh said, reaching out and taking her wet hand. He patted her fingers. "Any man would be lucky to date you."

Azula's face dropped. "You're just saying that because you're my uncle. You're biased."

"I am biased, but it is still true, and if Shirong doesn't realize that then you are better off without him.

"I know."

"But you like him," Iroh said gently. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I like him," she said, shrugging.

"Then you should talk to him."

"I sent him three messages. He hasn't answered a single one," she said with a frown. "We were supposed to have dinner the other night, but he never showed."

There was more, but she was afraid to say it out loud. She'd had a bad feeling for the past few days, the happiness she'd felt after she and Shirong had slept together seeping away as her anxiety came back threefold. She felt little creepers of dread come over her whenever she passed a window or stepped outside, like eyes were trained on her, watching her every move.

The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was just her anxiety playing tricks on her. She knew that it wasn't. She could feel it in her bones, seeping down into the core of her soul and spreading like damp rot. Every breath she took was filled with a growing sense of doom. It made her skin feel tight and her hands clammy.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew that she wasn't making it up. She trusted her instincts and they told her that there was something very, very wrong. Ever since Shirong's no-show for dinner, she had been even more worried, sure that danger lurked in the city, that something terrible was going to happen soon.

All that, and then Shirong had seemed to disappear off of the face of the planet. She couldn't help but feel like there was a connection there, and she didn't like it. The problem was, she could hear Dr. Song's voice in her head, telling her to look at the situation rationally.

The rational explanation was that Shirong had been ghosting her after they'd slept together. He'd gotten what he'd wanted and now he was just avoiding her. Maybe he'd only been after sex all along.

But Shirong hadn't struck her as that type of guy. A little socially awkward, but not a jerk. She was a good judge of character, or so she'd always believed.

 _Or maybe I just saw what I wanted to see,_ she thought darkly. _Maybe I'm just as stupid as every other person in the world who gets duped by a pretty face and their own hormones._

It wasn't exactly an easy to dismiss possibility and if that were the case she was going to light his pants on fire if she ever saw him again. She wasn't going to let some jerk use her like that.

 _Or maybe_ , a dark voice said in the back of her mind, _maybe Shirong just realized what a broken person you really are inside_ _and ran screaming?_

That voice was nasty and it sounded exactly like the voices that had whispered to her for years, driving her into hiding, running from the world, from her own feelings, from having a real-life and meaningful relationships. It was a dark and terrible voice, exposing the insecurities she hadn't been able to chase away the past year, no matter how hard she'd tried. It was that voice that had been in her ear so long ago when she'd left the South Pole, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces, so sure that she had been doing the right thing by leaving Sokka.

She wasn't good enough. She was too sick, too broken. She was dangerous. She was a murderer.

She had been terrified that Sokka would finally realize it, that he would come to his senses and reject her, but even more scared that deep down she believed he would be right to do so. She'd told herself that she was leaving because she was afraid of hurting him, but the real reason was that she couldn't stomach the thought of Sokka waking up one day and realizing she wasn't worth loving.

She had come a long way since then. Dr. Song had worked her through a lot of those toxic thoughts, but they still stuck inside of her in sharp little shards, cutting at her in unexpected ways.

No matter how much she tried to tell herself that none of it was true, that she was worth loving, there was always going to be a part of her that didn't believe it. And there would always be a part of her that was afraid someone would realize it.

Shirong's silence had brought it all back up and that fear sat in her throat like a lump of cold iron. She felt like she couldn't breathe around it.

She'd been a mess ever since Shirong had failed to show up at the tea shop to take her to dinner. She'd sent messages to his work, and his dorm room at the university and the silence she'd received in return made it all the worse. Coupled with her anxiety and the sense of rising doom around her, she was on edge and she didn't like it.

Something was wrong.

She wondered if she should tell Iroh about her weird feelings, but she didn't want to worry him. He'd probably just tell her it was all in her head, and maybe he was right.

"Do you want me to hunt him down and set his head on fire?" Iroh asked, calling her out of her tangled thoughts again.

"Yes," she said, grabbing the sponge again. "And his crotch. Especially that."

"I could throw in some lightning as well, for good measure," Iroh said with a smile, although she had a feeling he was being completely serious. She smiled a little, washing another cup.

"Only if I can watch."

"Of course."

"He's afraid of you, you know," she said.

"He should be," Iroh said darkly. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, washing the dishes together. The breeze coming in from the open window was cool on her skin as she let her mind drift. She thought about Shirong, but then she found herself thinking about Sokka. She couldn't help it.

Sleeping with Shirong hadn't been like sleeping with Sokka. She didn't know why she had thought it would be. She'd enjoyed having sex with Shirong, but it hadn't been the same. She hadn't felt the same afterward.

Making love to Sokka had felt so completely, wonderfully right. She could still remember the way his warm hands had felt on her touch-starved body, the way his mouth had set fire to her skin. When he'd kissed her she had felt shivers run all through her body, achingly deep. And when he'd taken her...

There were some nights when that memory crept up on her, hot and seductive, setting her body on fire all over again. No matter how many months passed, she could still taste him, could still smell him. He was inside of her, dug in like a knife blade.

A part of her had hoped that sleeping with Shirong would banish those painful memories for good, but she'd found herself thinking about Sokka even more the past few days. It was confusing and it made her feel guilty, even though she knew she didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

 _Let's face it, I'm a mess but what else is new?_ she thought to herself, just as there was a knock on the kitchen door. She started again, dropping a slippery saucer onto the floor. It shattered instantly, scattering rose-patterned shards of porcelain across the floor. She cursed as the knock continued.

"Sorry. I'll clean it up while you get the door," she said, wiping her hands on her apron as he walked over to the door. She was tipping the shards into the trash bin when Iroh came back with a scroll in his hands. Her heart soared for a moment, thinking that it was from Shirong.

Then her hopes crashed and burned, as Iroh smiled and waved the scroll a little.

"Fire Lord Zuko will be here tomorrow morning!"

Azula turned back to the sink, her stomach knotting instantly. "Tomorrow? Isn't he getting married in a few weeks? What's he doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"He says he has business with the Earth King, but he's also going to take us back to the Fire Nation with him so that we can attend the wedding."

"You mean he's taking _you_ back with him," she said pointedly. "I'm not going to the wedding."

Iroh's lined face fell. "Azula... He is your brother. I know he wants you to attend his wedding. He keeps asking after you."

"I'm not talking about this," she mumbled. "You know why I'm not going, uncle."

"Your mother—"

"I'm _not_ talking about this," she repeated, tossing her sponge down with another foamy splat. She walked away, feeling shaky, though she couldn't say why. She felt Iroh's eye's on her as she walked out of the back door into the courtyard. The lanterns were lit, tossing flickering shadows across the bricks. The night air embraced her, but her face felt hot as she walked to the bench beneath the peach tree. She sat down and tipped her head up, staring up at the stars through the branches of the tree.

Her hand dipped into the front of her apron, and she found the little blue stone in her pocket. Rolling it around didn't ease her mood at all.

She wasn't looking forward to seeing Zuko again, even though they'd parted on good terms the last time she'd seen him. That had been just after the fake assassination attempt she and Sokka had been working for months to pull. Sokka had been injured in the aftermath, by the very mole they'd been trying to flush out. She could still remember the worry and care in Zuko's eyes as he'd said goodbye to her outside of the airship that had taken them to the South Pole.

It had been years since she'd seen Zuko before that. She had been traveling in the Earth Kingdom for years, avoiding anyone and anything that might break through her self-imposed isolation. She'd planned on never seeing him again, but things hadn't worked out that way. She'd risked her life to save his, surprising both of them. She'd do it again. She knew that she would.

Zuko had changed a lot in the years she had been gone. He'd grown into both a man and a confident, competent leader. She'd seen that with her own eyes. She'd been proud of him, watching him be the Fire Lord she could never have been.

There was no bitterness in her now, admitting that she would have made a terrible Fire Lord. That hadn't always been the case. She had tried to be everything their father had wanted, including the kind of Fire Lord he had been. The crown hadn't fit. That life hadn't fit. She had cracked beneath the pressures of her own mind, and Ozai's expectations. She'd fallen down and had never really gotten back up again. She'd spent years not knowing who she was or what she wanted.

She still wasn't sure what she wanted, but she was starting to know herself, to know who she was.

She didn't blame Zuko for her fall, or anything she had gone through since those days. She could look back now and see herself as she really had been back then. She didn't recognize that girl, the princess who could lie without flinching, who could kill the Avatar to please a man who had tried to make her into the same monster that he was. She didn't know that girl at all.

She barely recognized the woman she had been last year. Things had changed for her so much. She wondered what Zuko would see when he looked at her now. Would he see how much she had changed? Would he even care?

And did she want him to care?

She wasn't sure.

Her head hurt and her stomach was in knots, roiling with pain. She thought of Zuko and then Shirong, and then, as always, her thoughts strayed to Sokka.

She wondered where he was right at that moment. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, all of her racing thoughts calming as she felt her heartbeat beneath her palm.

 _What's real, my Princess?_

 _You're real._

Her heart ached with old memories as she rolled the stone in her fingers and watched the moon rising over Ba Sing Se. She half expected Iroh to come out to the courtyard to talk to her, but Iroh was always good at knowing when to give her space, even when he was worried.

She looked up when she saw movement at the gate. Her hand tightened around the stone instantly, fire hot in beneath her skin as her senses screamed at her. She surged to her feet as the gate opened and Shirong walked into the courtyard.

Fire bloomed around her hand instantly and she felt all of her confused and anxious thoughts run through her like a battering ram.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Shirong stopped dead when he saw her, looking shocked as blue flames sparked around her palm, heating the blue stone like a lump of coal. She didn't drop it, but held on even tighter, charging across the courtyard at him.

"Azula! Hey!" Shirong said, and then his eyes widened. He backed up a step and lifted his hands. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? Three days! Three days and you dare walk back in here like nothing happened?" she snarled and tossed flames at his feet. The blue flames burst against the bricks and scattered outward, making Shirong yelp and dance backward. She tossed another blast of fire and this time it caught on Shirong's boot.

He patted it out, dancing in a circle, while she seethed, watching him with satisfaction.

"AZULA! I'm sorry!"

"You don't get to say you're sorry, you asshole! Do you think I just sleep with every man who smiles at me and takes me dancing? I thought you liked me!"

"WHAT? I do!" Shirong said, slapping out the flames on his boot. He lowered his leg, the scorched leather smoking as he lifted his hands again. His glasses slipped to the end of his nose as he met her gaze, her fire lighting his face in an eerie blue glow. "I...I can explain!"

"Explain why I've been worried sick that something happened to you? Explain why I thought you just used me and dumped me like some jerk? Please, explain to me why you stood me up for dinner the other night and why you've been ignoring my messages!"

"My roommate died."

Azula stared at him in shock, sure that she had misheard him. "What?"

"My roommate, Huy. Azula, he's dead," Shirong said, his voice cracking. His face fell, pain in his eyes as she really _looked_ at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked pale and sickly, his hair even more mussed than usual. Grief and misery hung on him like a second skin. "He...he was my friend. My best friend. He's gone."

"Shirong... I... I'm so sorry," she said, killing the flames on her hands. She lifted her hand to her mouth, her other hand wrapping around the hot rock in her palm. The heat was searing, but she held on, her stomach dropping to her toes. "What happened?"

"I...I found him. When I left you the other night? I came back to the dorms and... He..." Shirong's voice caught and the apple of his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Tears welled in his eyes. "It looked like a suicide. I mean, it was. It was suicide. That's what the police said."

Azula's twisted up stomach tightened again, as Shirong's face crumpled. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Shirong stiffened and then grabbed hold of her tightly, twisting his hands up in her shirt and sinking his fingers into her hair as he pushed his face against her neck. He trembled against her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I got your messages, I just... I couldn't," Shirong said, but Azula stroked his back, her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't deal with it."

"I understand, Shirong. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do," he whispered, but she shushed him, holding him tighter. They stood like that for a few minutes, with Shirong trembling in her arms. When he pulled back, she could see the tears on his face, glistening and full of pain. Guilt shot through her. Every terrible thought she'd about him, about herself, faded away as she stared into Shirong's pained eyes.

"I can't imagine what you're going through," Azula said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are you alright?"

"No. No, I don't think I'm okay," he said honestly and then cupped her face. "Azula... I... I..."

"What is it, Shirong?"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that, right? I never want to hurt you," he said, swallowing again and, searching her face in the moonlight. Azula touched his chest.

"Shirong...

"Just...just please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!" she said, surging forward and kissing him. He hesitated and then kissed her back. There was something desperate and a little wild in his kiss, as Shirong wrapped his arms around her and held her there against him.

She couldn't help but feel that he was holding onto her for dear life.


	29. Part II: Twenty-Eight

**Part II: Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Suki paced the floor of the council chamber, chewing on a sprig of mint to ease the sick feeling in her stomach. It wasn't helping, but it washed the bitter flavor out of her mouth. Beyond the big windows that overlooked the gardens, Suki could see servants lighting the lanterns along the paths, followed closely by guards.

It had been a long day. First Kamen's trial, then the assassination attempt on Guo, then the fight in the armory with the assassin. Not to mention her fainting spell, which had landed her in the healing ward when she should have been taking charge of the situation in the palace. She still couldn't believe she'd fainted.

 _Kid, you are really cramping my style_ , Suki thought as she paced. She put one hand on her flat stomach and wished fervently, and not for the first time, that Zuko was there and not halfway across the world doing who knew what. When he came home she was going to kill him.

She watched the guards out of the window, her thoughts turning from Zuko to Guo. She hadn't yet gotten word about his condition. She'd been busy all day, locking down the Caldera and interrogating the servants, while the healers had worked on him.

"You shouldn't stand in front of the window," Ty Lee said behind her. She'd been silently trailing her all day, her big eyes full of regret. Suki glanced at her over her shoulder. "It's not safe."

"You're right," she said grudgingly, turning away from the window. "I just can't sit still."

"He'll be okay, Suki. You saved his life."

"I didn't do anything," Suki said, coming over to pour herself some of the ginger tea Fen had brought her. She poured a cup for Ty Lee as well and pressed it into her hand. "The assassin had him down before I could draw my fan. I didn't see it coming."

"Why would you? It's not your fault."

"I'm in charge of the security of the palace, Ty Lee. I oversee everything. If an assassin got in here, then I'm at fault. It happened under my watch."

"You can't be everywhere at once. That's why there are palace guards."

But Suki shook her head. Her thoughts had been dark all day, her stomach tight with guilt. She had prided herself on how she had been running the palace's security since she'd taken over the position of Seneschal, and to have an assassin not only infiltrate her safeguards and her men but to attempt an assassin right in front of her...

It felt like a slap in the face.

"Who even knows how this woman got in anyway?"

"I should know," Suki said in a hard voice. "It's my job to know and I failed."

"Suki..."

The door opened with a soft knock of warning and Suki turned to see Tam in the doorway. She had her sword out and the razor sharp edge caught the torchlight with a flash. Tam's face was grim and serious beneath her white paint.

"The Council are here, Seneschal."

"Let them in, Tam," Suki said with a sigh, bracing herself for what was about to happen. She'd locked down the Caldera and the palace grounds that afternoon, meaning several Council members had been at their homes in the Caldera at the time. She'd summoned them to the palace under guard an hour ago.

Tam nodded and ducked out of the room, leaving Suki to put her tea down and ease into a military stance in an attempt to look strong. After her fainting spell this afternoon, she couldn't afford to show weakness to the Council.

Predictably, it was Lady Lian through the door first. She rushed in with a pinched look on her thin face, her eyes narrowed on Suki immediately.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Lady Lian demanded. "I've been trapped under guard in my own home all day with the barest information about what is going on! The nerve!"

Suki sighed as Duke Ru came in after her, looking concerned and much less affronted than Lian.

"Please, Lady Lian, I'll explain when everyone arrives. Have a seat."

"I will not!"

"Stand then, I don't care," Suki bit out before she could stop herself, as Bai, followed by Madame Biyu, with Piandao taking up the rear. He looked grave, but Suki noticed that he bowed to Tam as he passed her. "Thank you all for coming."

"Where's General Mak?" Bai asked, looking around the room.

"He'll be joining us soon," Suki said, as Fen marched past Tam and handed her a small scroll. "What's this?"

"The assassin is out of surgery. They had to take her foot," Fen said as Suki unrolled the scroll and glanced at Nam-Kyu's scrawled hand. She let out a sigh, but not of relief.

"Thank you, Fen. Tam?"

Tam nodded, stepping into the corridor and closing the doors behind her. That left Suki to turn to Zuko's Council, her stomach in knots and exhaustion and guilt clawing at her.

"So? Are you going to explain? Is it true? About Guo?" Lady Lian said, her nostrils flaring.

"Yes. Guo was attacked by an assassin this afternoon. He took a dagger to the chest. He may survive. The healers are still working on him. The last update I had was an hour ago. The healers are doing all they can."

"You were there?" Madame Biyu asked, one hand over her heart. She looked shocked and frightened as she sank into a chair at the council table.

"I was. The assassin stabbed him before either of us realized what was happening. She was dressed as a servant."

"Was she after you?" Ru asked, perching on the edge of the table, brows furrowed.

Suki shook her head. "No. Guo was her target. I don't think she knew that I was going to be there when she attacked. She was surprised to see me and ran the moment she recognized me. I chased her. We fought and I managed to take her down. She seemed reluctant to fight me and indicated that she was warned not to. Other than that, I'm afraid I don't have any other information about her."

"Considering what you did to her foot, I'd say whoever warned her not to fight you knew what they were talking about," Piandao said, looking impressed. Lady Lian's mouth pinched up a little and looked askance at Piandao as if she considered his praise distasteful.

"And the rumors about you getting injured in the fight? Obviously false."

Suki bit her tongue and then looked at Lian. "You sound disappointed, Lady Lian. I'll try not to take that personally."

Lian looked like she'd been slapped, but Suki was beyond caring.

"You have to stop listening to rumors, Lian. And you'd do well to bet on the Seneschal in a fight next time. I know I'd think twice before getting into a tussle with her," Ru said. Suki tried not to let her surprise show. Duke Ru had never said much against her, but she was never quite sure where she stood with him. He was a boisterous man, given to loud outbursts and even louder arguments.

"Thank you, Ru. That's a high compliment coming from you," she said honestly, coming over and sitting down at the table. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I would have called the Council into session sooner, but we've been interrogating the staff, and instituting lockdown procedures. General Mak and Captain Lio are overseeing the procedures."

"While you're here lording over the Council like you're already Fire Lady," Lian said under her breath.

"Speak up when you insult me, Lian. A lady must enunciate," Suki shot at her, her patience flaring completely. Lian's mouth opened in shock. "In case you've forgotten, Zuko left me in charge of the Council in his absence. If you have a problem with that you can take it up with the Fire Lord himself when he returns."

"As if he'd listen to any of us where you're concerned," Lian said mildly.

"And what concerns do you have, Lian?"

"An assassin infiltrated the palace and took out a Council member! Guo may not survive the attack! I find that very concerning! As do the rest of my colleagues, I'd imagine!" Lian said, looking at the others for backup.

"I do find it very worrying," Biyu said, still looking pale. "How did they get into the palace?"

"I don't know yet, but I will find out," Suki said. "This assassin got in on my watch, meaning there's either a flaw in the security measures or someone from the inside helped them. I don't like the idea of either of those scenarios."

"Why would anyone attack Guo? Why would they go after a member of the Council?" Biyu asked.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Suki said heavily. "The assassin is in recovery and the moment she's awake she'll be interrogated. We'll find out who sent her and why. Until then, the palace and Caldera lockdown will continue. Every servant in the palace is being interviewed. If anyone knows anything we'll discover it."

"Do we know anything else about the assassin?" Piandao asked. "The last assassin in the palace was a Smoke Demon, I believe?"

"She was also a Kyoshi Warrior if I recall," Lian said, her lips twisting. "How interesting."

Suki's blood ran cold. "What do you mean by that, Lady Lian?"

"I mean that I find it interesting that this assassin managed to sneak into the palace, past your guards, and _your_ bodyguards, all to attempt an assassination on Councilman Guo. It's convenient that Guo was alone with you, Seneschal, when he was attacked. Where were your bodyguards?"

"Guo's daughter was upset after the trial. I had Ty Lee escort her away, while I spoke to Guo," Suki said, the bitter taste flooding her mouth again. Her stomach flipped a little and she glanced at Ty Lee, who looked miserable again.

"While you got him alone."

"Lady Lian, I don't like what you're insinuating," Piandao said, standing and putting his hands flat on the table. "The Seneschal fought and captured the assassin at great risk to herself. She had nothing to do with Guo's attack."

"Guo has been against you marrying the Fire Lord from the start and we all know it. How convenient it would be to get him out of the way," Lian said, standing as well.

"Lian, that's preposterous!" Ru said.

"Is it?" Bai spoke up, looking at Suki with distrust in his eyes. "It does seem rather convenient."

Suki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd expected them to come at her for the lapse in security, but she'd never guessed that Lian would try to point the finger at her. All she could do was sit there in stunned silence, her mouth half-open, while Lian looked like a cat who had just eaten a canary-hawk.

It was Fen, to her surprise, that stepped in. Zuko's fussy secretary drew himself up and said angrily, "Suki would never do anything of the sort! She's stood in this Council chamber listening to every single one of you come after her for months now! Years! And she's done nothing to deserve any of it! She saved Guo's life! If not for her he would have bled to death on the floor!"

"Here, here," Ru said, pounding the table. "Enough with this nonsense, Lian. Until we get answers from this would-be assassin I won't listen to another word of this shit. You're letting your imagination get away with you."

"I agree," Piandao said. "These baseless accusations are uncalled for and inappropriate."

"Are they?" Lian said, rising to her feet. Her thin frame was shaking all over and she glared at Suki. "You may have them fooled, but not me."

"Lian," Suki started, but Lady Lian shook her bony finger at Suki.

"If Guo dies, I'll make sure the entire Fire Nation knows you were behind it! I know you had something to do with it. You can play the innocent peasant with the big blue eyes but I'm not Zuko. I'm not going to fall for your lies! Guo wanted you gone and you knew it, so you tried to get rid of him! Admit it!"

Suki had no idea what to do. She felt glued to her chair, her tongue thick in her mouth. The look in Lian's eyes was wild and angry, and her accusations seemed to scald Suki's skin and sear at her throbbing skull with each word. She knew whatever she said would be useless. Lian had made up her mind before walking into the room that Suki had somehow masterminded Guo's death by assassin, and nothing Suki said would change that.

Suki stood and gently put her hands down on the table. The room quieted as she looked from Lian to Bai, then Biyu, who was still looking shocked and white-faced. She glanced at Piandao and then Ru, then Fen, who was red in the face with anger. She flicked her eyes to Ty Lee, who had one hand on her fan like she was preparing to defend Suki physically if she had to.

Suki sighed. "Lady Lian, you have every right to voice your concerns. I know you're just worried about Guo, and probably about yourself. After all, a member of this Council was just brutally attacked within the palace. Who's to say there aren't more assassins out there, bent on harming other members of this Council?"

"Is that a threat?" Lian's voice was brittle.

"A warning. I'm as concerned for your safety as you are, though you've chosen not to believe that," Suki said, shaking her head. "I'm setting guards on all of you until we resolve this situation."

"I don't need guards," Ru said hotly, fire flaring above his big hand and illuminating his bearded face.

"Neither do I," Piandao said.

"I have my own security at my home," Lian said. "I don't need your kind of protection, Seneschal. We've seen how ineffective your men are."

"Then might I suggest you return to your home, Lady Lian, until this crisis is over?" Suki shot at her. "If you feel unsafe in the palace being guarded by my men, then please, don't bother coming back."

Lian's mouth opened and closed, making her look like a particular scrawny elephant koi. After a moment she cleared her throat and then said, "Yes, I think I would feel safer in my home. If you'll excuse me?"

And with that she swept out of the room. Suki didn't watch her go. No one said anything, as Suki stared down at the gleaming, golden table. She felt shaky all of a sudden, the accusations echoing in her skull like cannon fire. She felt sick all of a sudden and it had nothing to do with the baby.

"If anyone else agrees with her, you can leave as well," she finally said. Bai immediately lumbered to his feet. He avoided her eyes as he slunk out of the room. She glanced at Madame Biyu, who looked torn. "Madame?"

"Lian was out of line," Madame Biyu said, taking a deep breath and clasping her hands in front of her. She lifted her chin and said with dignity, "I'm not going anywhere."

There was a knock on the door as soon as she spoke. The door opened a moment later, and General Mak walked in, followed by Captain Lio. They bowed to Suki, who turned to face them.

"Guo is out of surgery," Mak said immediately. "I just got the word. He's alive and they think he'll make it."

Something inside of Suki unknotted and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Spirits... The servants?"

"Questioned. Everyone has been accounted for. The assassin appears to have stolen a uniform from the palace laundries in order to move about the palace freely. We still don't know how she got in."

"What about the old tunnels Ozai had built? The one beneath the stable that runs down into the Harbor City..." Suki started, but Mak shook his head.

"Still collapsed and impassible," he said. "Unless there is another tunnel we don't know about, then she didn't get in that way."

Suki nodded, thinking. Zuko'd had the old escape tunnels Ozai had built collapsed by hired Earthbenders from Toph's old school after they had stopped the Smoke Demons. The Earthbenders had assured them that they'd been unable to find any other tunnels. They had combed the palace grounds, using their seismic sense, until they'd concluded that the tunnels had all been destroyed.

Unless the assassin was an Earthbender, which seemed unlikely, then she hadn't come in that way.

"That doesn't mean much," Suki said. "There are a lot of ways to get into the palace. The public is invited in twice a week for Zuko's audiences. She may have slipped in then and been hiding in the palace waiting for her chance."

"You have guards watching the petitioners and checking them for weapons," Piandao pointed out.

"I do. But mistakes can be made," Suki said heavily. "I don't think it matters _how_ the assassin got in as much as it matters _why_ the assassin got in. Why would someone try to kill Guo?"

"I don't know," Mak said and then put a dagger on the table. There was still blood on the blade, dried and dark. "They pulled this out of Guo. Piandao, you're our resident weapon's expert. Perhaps you know who made this, or where?"

Piandao picked up the dagger and turned it over, examining it. He weighed it in his hands, and then checked the balance, his dusky face dark with thought.

"I'll do my best, but a dagger like this... It is a common design, though this one is very well-made. The blacksmith was skilled. There are no touchmarks on the blade, which is unusual, but not unheard of. There might not be much I can find."

"Anything can help," Suki said and then glanced all of them again, though something about the dagger was nagging on her. It looked familiar, but maybe that was because, as Piandao said, it was such a common design for a plain throwing knife. "Until both Guo and the assassin are awake and we can get answers, I want the lockdown to continue. No one in or out."

"What about Fire Lord Zuko? Shouldn't he be informed?" Biyu spoke up. Suki grimaced a little.

"I wanted to write to him as well, but Fen reminded me earlier that Zuko said he was returning in a week. That was three days ago. It will take a letter by the fastest messenger hawk five days to reach Ba Sing Se and by that time Zuko will already have left," she said and glanced at the others. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to have this situation under control when the Fire Lord returns."

She dismissed the meeting and watched as Madame Biyu and Duke Ru bowed out of the room. Captain Lio left to oversee the lockdown of the palace, while General Mak vowed to handle the Caldera's security. She sent Fen to the healing ward with instructions to send for her if either Guo or the assassin awoke.

As Fen left the room, Tam poked her head in, her eyes sliding from Ty Lee to Suki and then to Piandao, who was still examining the blade. Suki rubbed at her forehead, and her stomach made a loud rumbling noise that she was pretty sure they could all hear.

"If you want me to knock Lian down a flight of stairs you just have to ask," Tam said, closing the door behind herself.

"And have her accuse me of trying to knock her off next? No thanks," Suki said bitterly, rubbing at her temples.

"She was out of line," Piandao said, rubbing the blood off of the dagger with a handkerchief. "She's very close with Guo and this has rattled her. She'll come to her senses soon."

"No, she won't. The woman can't stand me, and frankly, it's mutual. At least she's upfront about it," Suki said. "I just dread the rumors that are going to start about this. Look how fast it got around that I ended up in the healing ward today."

Piandao looked up from his work on the blade, frowning. "Why were you in the healing ward? Did the assassin harm you?"

"She just fainted," Tam said.

"Fainted?" Piandao said and looked at Suki. She felt her stomach sink, thinking that Piandao's high opinion of her had just plummeted by fifty percent, but he said softly, "Ahh. Of course."

"Of course, what?" Suki demanded, but Piandao was distracted by Tam, who was staring at the blood, her head cocked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Tam said. "Seems strange that the assassin would try to kill Guo with a blade like that."

"What do you mean, Tamarind?" Piandao asked. Tam's head went up and she bit her lip, a blush behind her ears instantly. She went on, however, reaching out and taking the blade from Piandao's hand. She examined the blade the same way he had, squinting at it.

"It's a nice dagger. Well-made. But this isn't an assassin's weapon. The blade is too short to do much damage. Oh, it'll kill if you hit the heart or cut the throat, but this isn't a throwing knife. The weight is off for that. You have to be up close and personal to really kill someone with this. This is the kind of dagger you use in a knife fight as a last resort. It's meant to be hung on the belt and pulled out in dodgy taverns. Blades like this are everywhere."

"You're right," Suki said, frowning. "Why would the assassin use this kind of dagger?"

"Maybe that's all that she could sneak in? Or had access to once she was inside the palace?" Ty Lee offered.

"I don't know... Something about this is fishy," Suki said, sinking down into her chair again. She felt bone-deep tired all of a sudden. Her stomach rumbled again.

"It's late, Suki," Ty Lee said, stepping forward. She put a hand on Suki's shoulder. "There's nothing more you can do tonight. Why don't you get something to eat and then get some rest?"

"I'm fine."

"Suki, you're exhausted," Ty Lee said and then glanced at Suki's stomach knowingly. "You've been through enough today. Zuko would want you to rest."

"Now that's just blackmail."

"It's true, though."

Suki rubbed at the back of her neck and glanced at the dark windows. She wondered where Zuko was and what he was doing. She hoped he was safe out there...and that he missed her as much as she missed him.

"Fine, I'll rest. But tomorrow I'm going to get answers from that assassin. The sooner we get this nasty business solved, the better."

 _And before Lian's accusations gain any traction,_ Suki thought but didn't add, though she could see it on all of their faces, even Piandao's.

She didn't know what was happening here, but she didn't like it. Something about it felt like a trap.


	30. Part II: Twenty-Nine

**PART II: TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

Toph's warning seemed to play in Sokka's head on a loop as he followed the Master into a non-descript warehouse not far from the riverside docks at the heart of Republic City. He didn't know what he was about to walk into and he had a feeling it was nothing good. Whatever the Master and Lord Kun were involved in, it had to be shady and dangerous.

 _Eh, what's one more crime at this point?_ he thought to himself a little wryly, although he was nervous about what they might ask him to do. The Master had told him that he was ready to trust him with more of his secrets, and Sokka had no idea what that meant.

He drew in a breath that smelled of the river and the sour stench of fish gone rotten in the sun. The fishing vessels which trawled Yue Bay and ran up and down the rivers all unloaded their catches at the expansive riverside docks, and the stench of fish always seemed to hang over this part of the city like a noxious cloud.

 _In over my head and going in blind,_ he sourly thought to himself as the doors of the warehouse shut behind him. He felt his throat close up at the sound of the doors slamming shut. His nerves had been on edge ever since he'd met up with the Master at his mansion, Toph's warning in the street still ringing in his ears.

The warehouse was pitch black and full of dusty shadows. There were windows that should have let in some moonlight, but someone had painted them over with thick black paint. He didn't know if that was to prevent anyone from looking in, or for some other reason. The warehouse wasn't old—most of the buildings in the city were less than ten years old, after all, products of the building boom which had transformed Cranefish Town into Republic City—but there was an almost purposeful air of disuse about the warehouse that usually came with age.

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make this warehouse look uninviting.

"The lamps," the Master said impatiently, snapping his fingers as one of his men locked the warehouse door behind them. Kubra opened up a box near the door and drew out four large glass lamps that were filled with glow-worms. Their faint blue light illuminated the darkened warehouse as Kubra passed a lantern to the Master.

"Got a couple of dead ones, boss," Kubra said, lifting a lantern and flicking his finger against the glass. A few dead worms rolled around in the bottom of the lantern and the rest of the worms were shaken off of the sides of the glass by the hard flick of his finger. "But they should be enough to light the way."

The Master just grunted in acknowledgment and turned to Lord Kun as Kubra passed out lanterns. "If you'll follow me, Lord Kun."

Lord Kun, his bearded face under-lit by the blue glow from the lantern in the Master's hands, nodded and said, "I trust you've added another barrel, as agreed?"

The Master shot him a thinly veiled look of annoyance, but nodded. "Of course. As agreed. I would never think of cheating you."

"You are not a fool," Lord Kun agreed, but then smiled beneath his beard. "But you _are_ greedy and scheming."

"Have I ever pretended to be otherwise?" the Master said, pulling a wry smile, as Kubra passed Sokka. He thrust another lantern at Sokka's gut, and he had no choice but to grab it or let it smash on the floor. Kubra smirked as Sokka nearly dropped it.

"Careful, pretty boy."

Sokka glared after him, and then grasped the lantern by the handle. He followed the others deeper into the dark warehouse, more questions rising in him as they passed through a series of black curtains strung across what appeared to be a path between crates. He kept his mouth shut, however, watching and listening, as the glow-worms lit the way.

"No, you've certainly never hid your nature from me. As if you could," Lord Kun was saying. "Why do you think I chose to elevate you above all of the rest of my men? You had what it took to follow in my footsteps, Chil-Hyeon."

"I do not go by that name any longer," the Master said through his teeth. Lord Kun ignored him, as his grandson, Ning, lifted one of the lanterns, illuminating a stack of green-painted crates.

"What is all this?" Ning asked.

"Odds and ends," the Master said. "Quite a few things the Republic City police would love to get their hands on."

"I hear they have a blind woman in charge of the police. The one who invented metalbending?" Ning said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, the esteemed Chief Beifong. She's been a pain in my ass from day one. She and the rest of her metalbending police keep sniffing around my businesses. I've been paying off a few of the city council members to keep the city limits where they are and from passing a few laws that would make my work a little harder, but if she had her way I'd have to shut down the House of Red Petals, and a few of my other unsavory ventures."

"I'd like to teach that blind bitch a lesson," Kubra said, as Sokka's hand tightened on the lantern, his eyes narrowing. "Put her to work at the Petals, maybe. Keep her exclusive to me. Like old Ran here and his skinny waitress."

"Beifong's too hot for the likes of you," Sokka snorted. "She may be blind but she's not dead or comatose, and that's the only way you'd ever score a woman like that."

"You've met her?"

"She arrested me a while back," he shrugged.

"What did you make of her?"

"She's short and hot, but not someone I'd like to cross," Sokka said truthfully. "She threatened me with bodily harm. I didn't enjoy the experience."

"Well, that's where we differ. I like a little bodily harm," Kubra said, pulling a sharp smile that seemed far too bloodthirsty in the blue glow. "Gets me all hard. What did you do to make her threaten you?"

"I resisted arrest. She took offense and chained me up."

"Lucky you," Kubra said, his sharp grin going from bloodthirsty to salacious. "If I ever get my hands on her..."

"She'll cut them off," Sokka said, a cold anger in him at the look on Kubra's face. His dislike of the man was growing by the minute. "I hope I'm there to see her do it though. I could use a laugh."

"I'll give you something to laugh at," Kubra said through his teeth.

"I bet you tell all the girls that."

"Would you two stop flirting?" the Master said sharply, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Kubra, the cloth."

Kubra's smile faded at the sharp rebuke, but he glanced at Sokka as he passed and the look in his eyes was unreadable. Sokka shifted uncomfortably in place. He had no idea what to make of that look, but he watched him walk into the darkness of the warehouse. The glow of his lantern barely illuminated his path.

Sokka watched as Kubra put down his lantern and then grabbed something he couldn't see. Kubra grunted, tugging on something. There was the sound of a pulley going, the squeak of the mechanism loud in the echoing air. Then, the sound of a heavy clothing being dragged to the ground made a soft echo, and with another hard yank from Kubra, a large tank of glow-worms was uncovered.

The tank was suspended in the middle of the warehouse by ropes, and filled with thousands of glow-worms that made their puny lanterns seem dim in comparison. Sokka blinked in the blue blaze and looked around the illuminated warehouse. The glow didn't reach the far corners, but he could see boxes, crates, pallets, and large barrels of unknown things everywhere he looked.

But, most interestingly, was what was sitting beneath the suspended tank of glow-worms. It was a large tank of water, about three feet deep. The tank was made of hammered sheet metal, double-riveted together. The water was dark and glistening. In the center of the tank, sitting upon what looked like a crude table made of metal half-submerged in the water, were four barrels. The barrels were made of black wood, ringed with black metal bracers.

The Master lifted his lantern and something on one of the barrels caught the light, reflecting back with a strange gold shine. It took Sokka a long moment to recognize the familiar symbol, but the moment he did his eyes widened.

He hadn't seen the symbol in years, but he knew it well. He felt, as if from a great distance, the memory of intense heat scorching his face and blinding him, the rush of wind and the scared look on Toph's face as she dangled from a war balloon. It was a hot shock of pain, the memory, one he hadn't thought about in a long time. He could still feel the desperate pain in his arms as he tried to hold on to Toph, sure that his grip would slip any moment...

His throat closed as he stared the symbol of the Phoenix King, emblazoned on the black barrels in gold paint, the light of the glow-worms giving everything an unreal edge. His blood ran cold, despite the memory of heat on his skin.

What on earth was the Master doing with barrels carrying Ozai's symbol?

"What is that?" Sokka asked, unable to stop himself, as Kubra started climbing a ladder welded to the side of the tank, which he hadn't noticed before.

"That is the most dangerous substance known to man," the Master said, glancing at Sokka as he walked forward. "They call it Phoenix Fire."

"What's it do?" he asked, watching as one of the other men slid a heavy metal plank across the tank to the crate on which all of the barrels were sitting. "Why is it in that tank?"

"Because, one small spark and BOOM! The last thing you want near it is an open flame. We don't dare bring fire anywhere near this warehouse. No candles, no fire lanterns. Not even sunlight. The tank is just a precaution against any random sparks, but not even water will put out Phoenix Fire once its been ignited. It'll even burn underwater," the Master said, watching Kubra walk across the plank and climb up on the crate.

"So it's flammable?"

"It's not just flammable," Lord Kun said, and Sokka caught a look of greed in his eyes. "Just one barrel is enough to level an entire town."

"It _did_ level a town," the Master laughed and made an explosive sound.

Sokka felt like someone had hit him across the back of the head with his own boomerang. He swallowed and glanced at the Master, and then back at the barrels. His stomach dropped, and then flipped over, and another memory strangled him. He could smell smoke all of a sudden, the sick reek of burning flesh, the screams of children...Azula sobbing as she tried to put out the flames...fighting a fire that had burnt too hot, too fast...that had spread to the an entire town in a matter of seconds...

"What town?" Sokka asked, his hands shaking as he gripped the lantern.

"Some little village in the Fire Nation, or so I hear," the Master said. "There was nothing left of it but ashes and dead bodies."

"That was only one barrel. Think what we could do with five," Ning said.

"Four," the Master corrected sharply. "The fifth belongs to me, remember?"

Ning shot the Master a tight-lipped smile that was mostly a grimace. "Yes, of course. I forgot."

Sokka stared at the barrels, his throat tight and his temples throbbing, lost in dark memories and nightmares that had been plaguing him for well over a year.

Rinchaka Falls. The name was emblazoned on his heart. What had happened in that little village in the Fire Nation had been the whole reason he'd spent months getting into the Master's good graces. He had come seeking answers, knowing from Mai's research into the Master that he had been connected to Baz, the Smoke Demon who had sent them to Rinchaka Falls.

Their mission had been to set fire to a weapon's depot, accompanied by a fire mad Bender known only as the Fire Bug. The Fire Bug had set fire to the depot before he and Azula had met up with him. The explosion had leveled the town. Both he and Azula had been injured in the blast and nearly killed. There had been countless others who hadn't made it, including an entire building full of children. The explosion had set fire to their orphanage, and it had collapsed in flames within minutes of the blast.

The suddenness of the explosion had shocked them. The senselessness of it had haunted him for far too long. He had killed the Fire Bug that day, but even the mad Bender had been surprised at the results of his pyromania. The Fire Bug hadn't known what was in that depot.

The only one who had that day was Baz. Baz, who was dead at Mai's hands. Baz, who had been supplied by the Master. Baz, the Smoke Demon...

"I've already moved my barrel into a safer location for storage," the Master said. "This warehouse was a temporary solution until you could ready your ship for transport, Lord Kun. I trust you've made the necessary arrangements? Transporting Phoenix Fire is a dangerous business. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your journey back to Ba Sing Se."

"Worry not, Chil-Hyeon. I won't be traveling with the barrels. My grandson will be taking the barrels by ship to Ba Sing Se for me."

Ning didn't look happy about that, but he didn't say anything.

"Where did you get it?" Sokka asked. "I've never heard of Phoenix Fire."

"That's because it hasn't been made in a thousand years," the Master said. "The manufacture of Phoenix Fire was outlawed by one of the Fire Lords, and all copies of the recipe were burned after an attempted coup by the Fire Sages. Legend says took all of the existing barrels out into the middle of the sea and sank them to the bottom with anchors."

"Clearly, at least one copy of the recipe survived," Sokka said, swallowing. "So where did you get _these_ barrels?"

"You're awfully nosy," Ning shot at him, but Sokka ignored him, looking at the Master, who was watching Sokka in the blue glow of the lanterns.

"I'm just curious is all."

" _Too_ curious," Lord Kun said.

"I told you he was too smart not to ask questions," the Master said. "There's a brain in the boy's pretty little head."

"I don't let my men question me," Lord Kun said sharply. "I just need them to obey me."

The Master looked angry for a moment, but Sokka wasn't sure either Lord Kun or Ning saw the flash of rage in his eyes. They were looking at Kubra, who was doing something with the barrels. "He's smart enough to know that he must obey me. He's been tested. He's loyal to me."

Lord Kun ignored him. There was a greedy light in his eyes. "Four barrels... This is enough to bring Ba Sing Se to its knees... The other gangs will bow to me and I'll have that sanctimonious little bastard who runs the slave trade begging me to spare him..."

Sokka's hand twitched and he longed to reach for the knife hidden in the top of his boot. He didn't know exactly what Lord Kun was planning to do with the barrels, but he'd seen first hand what Phoenix Fire could do. That much power in the hands of someone like Lord Kun was a blood-curdling thought.

Kubra sidled along the steel plank, holding something in his hands. He carefully handed it down to the Master, who took it and held it up into the dim light of his lantern. The glow from the worms illuminated a slender glass vial filled with a bright gold liquid, which looked thick, almost like a jelly. The light sparkled through it, glittering and dazzling his eye. The Phoenix Fire seemed to be alive with light, even in the dim glow of the worms.

"It's beautiful, like liquid gold," Lord Kun said. "I wonder what it would look like in the sun?"

"You don't want to know," Kubra said, hopping down the ladder. "It explodes in the sunlight. That's why we have to store it in a light-tight place. And you don't want to get it on your skin. It'll melt the flesh right off."

Looking at the Phoenix Fire glittering in the blue light filled Sokka was dread. Old nightmares crept up over him and the stench of burning flesh seemed to fill his senses. He tasted acrid smoke in his mouth and it choked him. He remembered the flesh slipping off of a child's burned legs, blood and muscles lurid and shocking before his disbelieving eyes.

He wanted to run. He wanted to run out of the warehouse and never come back. He didn't want to remember that terrible day in the Fire Nation, but the memories were searing hot in his mind, as sharp and real as if they had happened yesterday, and not over a year ago.

The answers he had wanted for so long were before him, and it was so much worse than he'd ever imagined.

He didn't say anything, watching while the Master handed the vial to Ning, who tucked it away in a metal box lined with soft cloth. Ning left, and then came back with several large men wearing Earth Kingdom clothing. He watched as they brought in a cart, climbed up onto the tank the same way Kubra had, and then slowly rolled the barrels across the beam to the edge of the tank and down onto the cart.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the last barrel was settled into the cart, which was filled with a soft cloth to cushion them.

"Be careful, grandson. You hold my future in your hands," Lord Kun said gravely.

"I will, Grandfather," Ning said, bowing to him. "We'll have the barrels in the hold within the hour, and we'll sail before dawn. I will see you in Ba Sing Se."

"Until we meet in Ba Sing Se," Kun said. Ning left, his men pulling the cart after him. The moment they were gone, Lord Kun turned to Sokka, looking him up and down. "And you, Ran. I will see you in Ba Sing Se in a fortnight, as agreed. You will fight my man Chen."

"And I'll beat him."

"You'll try."

"He will," the Master said firmly.

"We'll see," Kun said and then nodded at the Master. "As always, it has been a pleasure working with you, Chil-Hyeon. I look forward to ending this business."

"As do I. As lucrative as it has been for the both of us, I'll be happy when we're finished," the Master said. "Nasty business, politics."

"This isn't politics," Lord Kun said darkly. "This is revolution. The only good king is a dead king."

And with that, Lord Kun and his men followed in Ning's wake, leaving the Sokka, the Master, Kubra, and three of the Master's men in the dimly lit warehouse. The Master glared after Lord Kun.

"The only good king is a dead king? That's rich coming from _that_ man, who thinks he's the King of Ba Sing Se," Kubra said.

"With that much Phoenix Fire, he will be," the Master said darkly.

"Is he going to use it?" Sokka asked. The Master shook his head.

"No. Lord Kun is a hoarder of power. All he needs is the threat of violence... If he proves he has the biggest stick, then no one will dare cross him. He'll use the Phoenix Fire for show and everyone will bow to him. He has no eye for the bigger picture."

"But you do?"

"I do. This is the most precious substance in the world. More precious than gold and rarer than anything anyone has ever seen," the Master said, avarice in his voice. "People will pay anything I ask for just a vial of it. The threat of violence is not true power. Money? Money is power."

Sokka followed them out of the warehouse, his mind whirring. They closed up the warehouse and came out into the moonlight again. The stink of the docks filled the air, but Sokka ignored it. His stomach felt sour, and there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

"So, Ran? What do you think?"

Sokka looked back at the warehouse. He let a smirk ride along his lips. "I think I fell in with the right crowd."

The Master grinned and slung one arm around Sokka's shoulders, pulling him down a little. "Stick with me, kid. I'll take you places. This is just the beginning."

Sokka returned his smile, but he didn't feel it.

"Five barrels, though..." Kubra said, whistling through his teeth. "You know, they must really want that Water Tribe guy dead."

Sokka's smile faltered. "Water Tribe guy?"

"And that Firebender princess."

Sokka stopped dead in his track, his blood turning to ice in an instant. "Princess? What princess? Who wants her dead? Where did the Phoenix Fire come from?"

"You ask too many questions," Kubra sniped.

The Master patted him on the head. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, Ran. Just concentrate on training. I want you to beat that bastard Chen. That ought to show Lord Kun. Wipe the smile right off his wrinkled old face. I want you to win, you hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Sokka said, but he barely heard a word the Master was saying.

His blood rushed in his ears. He felt dizzy. The world was spinning around him.

He only knew one Firebending princess, and her name was carved into his heart, cut so deep he still ached for her. Fear filled him, all of his unanswered questions leaking away. His feet felt like lead.

Azula. Azula was in danger. Azula was in Ba Sing Se. Lord Kun was returning to Ba Sing Se with four barrels of Phoenix Fire...the same substance that had leveled Rinchaka Falls...

He thought of the assassin on Air Temple Island. Had the Master sent the assassin, or did he know who did? If he had, then he obviously didn't know that Sokka and Ran were the same person...

Who had made the Phoenix Fire? Who had hired the Master and Lord Kun?

All he could think about was Azula. Azula in danger...

 _Toph was right. I'm in deep shit than even I realized._


	31. Part II: Thirty

**Part II: Thirty**

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, making Zuko's head come up in startlement. He blinked stupidly and then looked down at the copy of the treaty spread before him. He'd been reading it with a candle burning, but he'd dozed off at some point. He thought he'd been dreaming about Suki, but the threads of his dream drifted away in a haze as the knock on the door called him back to reality.

"Just a moment," he called, rubbing at his eyes.

It had been a long day in the airship, sailing through the clouds on their way to Ba Sing Se. The airship was small, with only enough room for eight passengers. With the six Kyoshi Warriors, himself, and now Governor Chuanwei, the small airship had seemed even smaller.

 _Especially_ because of Chuanwei.

He'd been happy to stop at an inn for the night, to stretch his legs, and get a little privacy.

He crossed the room, the worn out boards creaking beneath his bare feet, and opened the door a crack. He was surprised to see Rin on the other side, bare-faced and wearing a pair of light blue pants and a shirt belted around her waist. Her hair was down and braided across one shoulder.

"Hey," he said, sagging against the door frame. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, it's fine. Perimeter's secure and I've got Chao-Ahn and Mei Lin on watch," she said and then lifted a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Ummm... I just thought you could use a drink. You know, after today. You seemed a little stressed."

"That's putting it mildly," he said dryly, opening the door wide and stepping back from the door. "Come on in, before you know who comes out of her room and ambushes me."

Rin laughed and stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her. "I thought a vein in your forehead was going to pop this afternoon."

"It was a close call," he admitted, as she put the glasses down on the table in the corner. "I was also considering jumping out of the airship as a last resort."

"Poor Zuko," Rin commiserated, pulling the cork out of the bottle with a soft pop. "You finally met your match."

"She's very opinionated, I'll give her that," he said as she poured them both glasses, then brought one over to him. He took it gratefully and took a deep drink. "Thank you. I needed this."

"I figured," she said, as he sank down into the chair he'd been dozing in. Rin sat down on the end of the bed, with her feet tucked up. She took a sip of her wine. "I thought about rescuing you once or twice, but I was kind of enjoying how red your face was getting."

"It was like dealing with one of my councilors."

"Oh, no, she's worse than that," Rin mused. "But she wasn't really wrong, either."

Zuko sighed, and then tipped his wine at her. "No, she wasn't."

They'd left Kyoshi Island early that morning, before sunrise, with Governor Chuanwei in tow. Suki's mother Nari had seen them off, pressing one of her small daggers, wrapped in a leather sheath, into his hands. He'd put the dagger on his belt immediately, and then promised Nari that he would send one of his airships to Kyoshi Island to pick her up for the wedding.

Nari had blushed but thanked him, and he'd left her with some reluctance. He'd been nervous about seeing Suki's mother, as they had been virtual strangers before, but Nari had made him feel welcome in her home. He liked her a lot.

He could not quite say the same about Chuanwei.

He and Governor Chuanwei had spent hours discussing the treaty. She'd been going over the documents he'd had written up before leaving, and she'd had a lot of opinions about it. She'd taken a quill and red ink to the copy of the treaty he'd given her, and then spent most of the morning crossing things out, changing the wording, and adding in things she found appropriate. This had resulted in a long scroll that had mostly been covered in red ink, which she'd thrust at him.

The afternoon in the airship had been tense and loud, as they'd debated the treaty until he'd been ready to leap into the sky just to get five minutes of silence. Rin had been at the helm of the airship most of the day, but he'd saw her watching the debate. She'd seemed amused.

He'd been less amused, and more annoyed, even though he could admit that Chuanwei's additions and suggestions were good ones. She had a shrewd, lawyer-like mind, and she didn't miss much. His first impression of her had been of a stern woman he didn't want to cross, but he had added "stubborn", "demanding" and "intelligent" to his second impression.

"Trust me, she hasn't changed much since I was a kid. She taught archery at the training center and she was the most demanding trainer I ever had. She put Aiko in tears once."

"I forgot that she trained you," he said, trying to picture it. He couldn't, really. The stern Chuanwei had seemed like she'd been made out of leather and iron centuries ago. He couldn't imagine what she'd been like as a Kyoshi Warrior. "She trained Suki, too?"

Rin nodded. "Chuanwei was the one who suggested that Suki be a captain. Suki was the only girl I ever saw her praise. What a shock."

Zuko's brow rose. "What do you mean?"

"Suki was naturally good at everything and the rest of us were always just second best."

The bitterness in her voice surprised him. He stared at Rin for a long moment, studying her face as she took a drink of her wine. "Rin..."

"Anyway," Rin said brightly. "At least we'll arrive in Ba Sing Se tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you're eager to get back to Suki."

"I am," he said with a soft smile he couldn't help. "We haven't been apart this long in months. Is it pathetic that I miss her, even though it's only been a few days?"

"Yes," Rin said with a teasing smile. "You're pathetic."

"I know," he admitted.

"Are you nervous?"

"About the treaty? No," he said, with a shake of his head. "The Earth King already said that he would agree to the treaty. I think Chuanwei and I finally came to an agreement toward the end there. I think it should all go over great."

But Rin was staring into her wine. "I didn't mean the treaty. I meant... The wedding."

"Oh," Zuko said, sitting forward on his chair. "That? A little."

"You are?" Rin asked quickly, her head coming up. She tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear and then said in a softer voice. "I mean...that's understandable. It's a big decision."

But Zuko shook his head. "It is, and it isn't. I'm not nervous about getting married. I'm nervous about standing in front of a thousand people and possibly tripping over my own two feet. Or forgetting my vows. Or...I don't know, setting Suki's dress on fire on accident. But marrying Suki? Like, actually being married to Suki? The two of us, together, forever? I'm not nervous about that at all."

Rin smiled behind her glass, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You really love her, huh?"

Zuko couldn't help the smile on his lips or the blush behind his ears. "Yeah."

"It's not every girl who gets an entire island as a gift."

"I guess not. But this isn't just for Suki. It's for all of you. For all of my Kyoshi Warriors."

Rin laughed. "Careful calling us yours. That's how rumors get started. You know, they were saying for months that you took one of your Warriors to bed every night of the week."

Zuko laughed but felt his face heating up. "Where would I even find the time or the energy for that? Every night? A man has to sleep sometime."

But Rin tipped her glass at him. "That's not how Suki tells it."

His face flamed. "And just what has Suki said?"

Rin grinned salaciously. "Just enough to make me wish those rumors were true."

He laughed a little and then took another drink. The wine was rich and it was going straight to his head. Or maybe that was just the blush behind his ears. He could feel Rin's eyes on him, and for some reason, he suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Like something was going on that he couldn't quite grasp yet.

"Uh...you do?"

"Mmmhmm," she intoned, as he felt his stomach tighten. His mouth felt dry, so he took another drink, which did not help.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You know, I think you're a really great guy, Zuko."

"You're great too."

"I think you're really sweet."

"Really?" he said, feeling warm all of a sudden. He swallowed, feeling heat climb up his neck. "Most people think I'm an asshole."

"They're wrong."

"Uh...thanks..." he trailed off. He was starting to sweat. "Is it warm in here?"

"So...I was thinking..." Rin started, but there was a knock on the door. Zuko launched himself out of his chair and answered it immediately, revealing Chuanwei on the other side.

"Governor! Hi," Zuko said quickly, glancing back at Rin, who had stood, her lips pressed into a thin line. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak to Rin, but she wasn't in her room," Chuanwei said, her eyes flicking to Rin and back to Zuko. "I was passing by _your_ room, Fire Lord Zuko, and thought I heard her voice."

Zuko swallowed. There had been a sharp rebuke in her voice and it slapped Zuko right across the face. "We were talking. Just talking."

Chuanwei's brow arched. "Oh, I'm sure. Rin?"

"What did you need, Governor?" Rin said in a steely voice. Chuanwei smiled, tight-lipped, and knowing. She glanced at Zuko, and then back at Rin.

"I think it can wait until morning," Chuanwei said. "We're getting an early start. You should probably head to bed. The both of you."

Rin put down her glass of wine and mumbled something Zuko didn't catch. She slumped past Zuko and out into the hallway, pushing past Chuanwei.

"Goodnight, Zuko."

"Uh...goodnight," he said and then watched as she crossed the hallway and entered her room. She slammed the door behind her, leaving him standing there with Chuanwei. "Governor."

"You're welcome," Chuanwei said pointedly, and then marched down the hallway to her room, leaving him in the doorway with the taste of wine in his mouth.

"The hell just happened?" he mumbled to himself, stepping back into the room.

He slowly closed the door behind him. Then he threw the lock for good measure. He found himself staring at Rin's glass on the table, and the half-finished bottle of wine. His brows drew down low for a long moment. Then his eyes widened as realization came over him.

"OH!"

* * *

Sokka's pulse raced as he followed the Master into his carriage. The smell of the docks clung to his sweaty skin and he sat there, his nerves jangling, and his hand twitching, aching to grab the knife out of his boot and demand answers from the man before him.

Kubra sat beside him on the plush carriage seat and glanced at him with distrust in his eyes as the driver guided the ostrich horses pulling the carriage through the narrow, rutted streets.

He wanted to ask the Master who had given him the Phoenix Fire, but he didn't know how to do ask without making the man suspicious. He couldn't act like he was fishing for the information. Sweat rolled down his back, the Master's words ringing in his ears.

All he could really think about was Azula. If she was in danger...

He swallowed and clenched his hands in his lap, wondering how he could get the Master alone. He'd beat the answers out of him if he had to... His cover meant nothing, not if keeping it meant that Azula was put in harm's way.

 _If they touch her, I'll fucking kill them all_ , he thought, glaring at the Master, unable to stop himself. The Master didn't notice, however. He was talking to Kubra, laughing at something Sokka hadn't been listening to. They looked like they hadn't a care in the world like they were kings on their way to a party.

Like they hadn't just sent an assassin to kill him. Like they didn't care that Azula was in danger.

Sokka's mind whirred. Someone had hired the Master to assassinate him. Clearly the Master didn't know that he, Sokka, was undercover as the fighter named Ran. He tried to put as many of the puzzle pieces together as the carriage swayed around them, but there was too much he didn't know.

He had no idea who would hire the Master to kill him, other than the Smoke Demons, or what was left of them. The assassin on Air Temple Island hadn't had the black flame tattoo, but that made sense; he hadn't been a Smoke Demon. He'd been one of the Master's hired goons. Hired by a Smoke Demon? Or someone else?

But why would a hired goon have a poison pill? A hitman for a mobster wasn't likely to commit suicide if they botched their mission; they'd just cut and run if the attempt failed. One of the Smoke Demons might have killed themselves rather than fail their mission, however, which was why he'd suspected them in the first place.

It didn't make sense.

And there was the Phoenix Fire. Was the symbol on the barrels connected to Ozai, who had declared himself the Phoenix King nearly a decade ago? Or was it simply a coincidence?

Sokka didn't believe in coincidence, though. Seeing that symbol had run shivers of dread up his spine. Ozai was still in prison, rotting in a lonely cell in the Fire Nation under heavy guard the last he'd heard. A rebellion was unlikely to be coming from him, but he couldn't rule it out.

He thought about the Phoenix Fire, the way it had sparkled in the blue light of the glow worms. He thought about Rinchaka Falls.

 _One barrel._

One barrel had destroyed the town, burned it to ashes in front of his disbelieving eyes. That explosion had nearly killed him and Azula. Lord Kun had four barrels. The Master had one. And whoever was making the Phoenix Fire likely had countless barrels...

With just a few barrels someone could take down an entire city. An entire Nation. The world.

Sokka swallowed, a sour taste of fear in his mouth. The thought of what someone could do with the Phoenix Fire filled him with terror. No wonder some Fire Lord had seen the danger in it centuries ago and had all of the recipes destroyed and the remaining barrels sunk into the ocean. A weapon like that was too dangerous.

But somehow the recipe had survived if someone was making new batches of the stuff. The Master had said that the Fire Sages had made it in the past. Were they still making it? Had they kept the knowledge of Phoenix Fire secret all these long years?

Sokka thought hard. Mai had heard some things about the Fire Sages being involved with the Smoke Demons somehow. He and Azula had burned down a two-thousand-year-old Fire Sage temple in the mountains, for reasons they had never been given. They had been forced to do a lot of things, with zero explanation, in order to maintain their cover.

Sokka had regretted burning the temple, sure that irreplaceable history was burning to the ground at his hands. Azula had felt the same way, but they'd had no choice at the time. They'd set it aflame and watched the blaze from a distance.

Had that incident had anything to do with the Phoenix Fire? Were the Fire Sages responsible?

He wanted to ask the Master. He wanted to grab him by the throat and demand answers, but he couldn't. Not without risking everything.

He was going to have to play this right.

They reached the Master's mansion, and as he was climbing out of the carriage, the Master clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Ran."

"You could say that," he said honestly. "I feel like I don't really know what the hell is going on right now."

"All in good time. I promise. All in good time. Now, it's been a long night. Why don't you avail yourself of the joys of the Red Petals?"

He forced a smile onto his lips. "I could definitely stand to see Tsubaki for a few hours."

The Master laughed and thumped him on the chest. "Don't wear yourself out. I want you back here bright and early in the morning for training with Li Wei. I want you to beat Lord Kun's man for me."

"I will."

"You'd better."

With that warning in his ear, Sokka took off for the House of Red Petals, his fear riding hard in his throat. By the time he got to the brothel, he was sweating again, and it had nothing to do with the heat still clinging to the city like a thick blanket. The bouncer waved him into the Red Petals, and he immediately entered, scanning the room for Mai.

He finally found her serving tea to a group of men who ignored her in favor of two women wearing roses in their hair. Mai was unobtrusively serving the tea. No wonder she had been getting away with spying on people for months now. Not a single person in the room even looked her in the eyes.

Mai looked up and met his eyes and he saw the bland expression on her painted face change into a soft smile. She put down her porcelain teapot and rushed over to him.

He was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a soft, questing kiss. He broke, however, wrapping his hands around her waist and holding on tightly. It was as much fear as it was desire, and he found himself sinking his hands into her hair, pulling her against him with a crushing force. Mai didn't seem to mind, her hands caressing the back of his neck and running shivers down his spine.

When they pulled apart, he tried not to let the mounting terror in him show, but he couldn't help the ragged breath that left him. He put his forehead against hers and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"Miss me?"

"No," Mai said dismissively. "Just acting the part of a lovesick young waif."

He smirked a little. "You're not that good an actress."

"Yes, I am," she said huskily, her dark eyes glittering beneath her bangs. Sokka started to reply, but he heard someone clear their throat and turned his head to see Sakura, the mistress of the Red Petals, standing there watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Tsubaki, I see your gentleman has come calling. You may have the rest of the night free from your duties."

"Thank you, Mistress," Mai said, bowing at her. Then she grabbed Sokka's hand and tugged him toward the stairs. He glanced back at Sakura, and she lifted two fingers to her eyes, then pointed at him. It was a clear warning that she was watching him. Clearly, she still didn't trust him.

Sokka didn't blame her. He wouldn't have trusted Ran either.

The moment Mai pulled him into the room, she turned on him, watching as he closed and locked the door. Her posture changed and she drew herself up, her arms crossing over her chest.

"What's wrong?" she said shrewdly, her eyes flicking over his face. He knew that she could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't bother to hide it. Not from her.

"Everything," he said, and then launched into what had happened that day, including meeting with Toph. By the time he was done, they were both sitting on the bed. Mai only spoke to ask questions, but otherwise, she just listened, her face a blank mask.

"Shit," she said in a monotone voice when he finished.

"Yeah," he said, hanging his head. "Shit."

"I know what you're thinking, so just say it," she said softly, not looking at him. He glanced at her and then down at the floor.

"I have to go. I have to go to Ba Sing Se. Tonight. Azula's in danger. Lord Kun was hired to kill her. I can't let that happen. If something happens to her, I..." But the words stopped in his throat. He got up and started pacing the floor.

Mai glanced at him and then down at her hands. He knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was, but he didn't want to say it.

Finally, Mai said, "If you leave, then it's all over. The Master...your cover is blown. Rinchaka Falls...whoever is making the Phoenix Fire...who hired Lord Kun to go after Azula... Ran's dead. You can't come back from this. Just disappearing...the Master will never let you in again. He'll put a hit out on you."

Sokka paced back and forth. Mai had said exactly what Sokka already knew, but hearing it out loud made it that much worse.

"So what? I know what happened in Rinchaka Falls now. It was Phoenix Flame. That's what I was after."

But he knew that wasn't true. Rinchaka Falls was only part of it.

"How did the Phoenix Fire get there and why?" Mai said. Sokka stopped pacing. "What about the Fire Sages? What about who hired Lord Kun and the Master? There's still so much we don't know."

Sokka hung his head, feeling exhaustion clinging to him.

"The Master has the answers," he said, even though he didn't want to. He felt sick. No matter what he chose, it would be the wrong decision and he knew it.

"He does."

Sokka turned to face Mai. She was staring at her hands again, worrying her fingers together. Staring at her, he thought of Azula so far away in Ba Sing Se. She was in danger. She may already have been attacked. He knew that she could handle herself, but leaving her in danger, doing nothing... He couldn't stomach the thought. He had to protect her, no matter what.

He knew what he had to do.

"I have to kill the Master. He already tried to kill me. Only seems fair I kill him right back."

Mai stood and came over to him. "He's got too many bodyguards, Sokka."

But his mind was galloping like a rhino lizard, his pulse racing as he realized what he had to do. He shook his head and grasped Mai's shoulders.

"I can get him alone. I can get my answers. He knows everything. Who is making the Phoenix Fire, who is behind all of this... The Master _knows_ , Mai. I'll beat it out of him, and then I'll kill him. And then I'll stop Lord Kun from going after Azula. And I'll kill him too if I have to."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Probably."

Mai stared at him for a long moment, fear in her eyes. "You can't do it alone, Sokka."

He knew what she was saying, but he shook his head. "No. I'm not putting you in danger."

Mai rolled her eyes. "As if I'm giving you a choice. I'm the most skilled assassin you know. You need me."

"No, I need you to go to Ba Sing Se and protect Azula."

But Mai slammed her hands into his shoulders, knocking him back a step. "We've been in this together since the beginning. I'm not leaving you now! You mean too much to me, Sokka!"

"Why do you think I don't want you anywhere near this shit? I need to know that you're safe."

"No, you need to know that Azula is safe," Mai said in a scathing voice. "She's all you care about."

Sokka went still, staring at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "Mai..."

He reached for her, but she backed up a step, swiping at her eyes with her sleeves, smearing her paint a little.

"Don't. I'm not leaving you. If you get killed I'll never forgive myself, so stop asking."

"What about Azula?"

"We'll save Azula," Mai said firmly. "All we need is twenty-four hours. Twenty-four, and then we'll both go to Ba Sing Se."

"You think we can do this in one day?"

Mai's lips pulled up at the corners. She surged forward and slammed a hot, hard kiss to his lips. She pulled back quickly, however, and her expression was bloodthirsty and determined.

"I have no doubt."

"There's just one problem with your plan," a voice said from behind them. Sokka's heart leaped and he whirled, putting himself between Mai and the wall, which swung outward, revealing a dark, narrow gap in the walls and the man standing there, smiling at them with glee in his shrewd eyes.

Mai gasped as Sokka's stomach dropped to the floor.

"Kubra."


	32. Part II: Thirty-One

**Part II: Thirty-One**

* * *

"Sokka of the Water Tribe," Kubra drawled, leaning against the opening in the wall as if he hadn't a care in the world. "I knew it was you. I knew all along."

Sokka's blood ran ice cold as Kubra's shrewd smile grew sharp. Then he glanced at Mai and his eyes flicked up and down her body. He took a step out of the hole in the wall.

"I don't know you, but I'm guessing you're no whore."

"You're damned right I'm not," Mai said and then moved out from under Sokka's arm before he could react. She pulled two red throwing daggers out of her sleeves before he could even blink. They caught the dim candlelight for one gleaming moment, and then Mai's arm snapped out.

Kubra saw the daggers and held up his hands. "Wait!"

The daggers caught him by the shoulders, pinning his shirt to the wall with a hard bang. He gave a cry, trying to wrench himself free, but Sokka got over his shock and surged forward.

"I'm try—" Kubra started, but Sokka slammed his fist into his face with enough force to break bones. Kubra slumped immediately, his body weight held up only by Mai's daggers buried in the wall. His head slouched forward, blood rolling down his nose and lips.

Sokka lifted his head up by the hair, his pulse thundering hard as he waited, but Kubra was out cold.

"He knew my name," Sokka growled. Mai had come up beside him. He felt her hand on his arm. "He knew who I was."

"He heard me saying it just now."

"But he knew. You heard him," Sokka said, letting Kubra's head slump forward onto his chest. "If he suspected who I was, then he told the Master. Kubra doesn't do anything without the Master's say so."

"We don't know that. Why was he here? Why did he reveal himself?"

Sokka backed up a step. "Better question, what the hell is this?" His eyes fell on the wall that Kubra had opened. He stepped past Kubra, shaking Mai's hand off of his arm. Stepping into the narrow passage, he could see that that it stretched out into the darkness. He couldn't see the end of the passage, but it looked like it ran the whole length of the building.

"Did you know this was here?"

"No. If I did I would have used it to eavesdrop on all the marks I've been after, don't you think?" Mai said, shaking her head. She reached for the part of the wall that had swung open. There was a tapestry on the wall, an intricate thing of swirling colors, showing an erotic scene of two lovers in a field of red flowers. The other side was blank wood, save a brass handle with a lock that could only be worked on the passage-side of the door and a thin brass plate at eye level. Mai saw it too and slid the plate open, revealing a narrow slit along the edge of the tapestry's border. Sokka peered through it, pressing his face to the slit.

Mai ducked back into the room and studied the tapestry. She ran her fingers along the opening as he watched her through the slit.

"It's well hidden. I doubt anyone would notice it was there if they didn't know," she said in a tight voice.

"You can see everything. The entire room. I bet you can hear everything too," Sokka said, and then slammed his fist against the hidden door, making it rattle in its frame. "We thought we were safe. They've been watching us."

"We don't know that," Mai said, as Sokka turned around and felt along the narrow passage between the rooms. He counted the steps and then felt along the darkened wall until he found another brass handle. The door was locked, but like their door, it was only locked to keep the people in the room from opening the tapestry and discovering the passageway. Anyone in the passageway would have access to any room they chose.

He found another brass plate and flicked the peephole open without thinking, putting his eye to the slit.

He gasped and immediately jumped back. He closed the slit with a soft snap. He turned to face Mai, who was framed in the open door to their room a few feet away.

"What? What is it?"

"I saw a penis," he said in a loud whisper.

Mai put an exasperated hand on her hip. "What did you _think_ you'd see peeping into a room in a brothel? A puppet show?"

Sokka wiped a hand down his face and started back to the room. He was tempted to find the end of the tunnel, but he assumed he wouldn't like the answer.

He came back into the room but didn't bother to close the tapestry again. He didn't like the idea of someone sneaking up on them.

"It runs the whole length of the building."

"Make sense," Mai said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I always thought it was strange that none of the rooms were against the outside wall. No windows. I thought it was to keep clients from running out the windows without paying, but now that I think about it..."

"What?"

Mai ducked into the passageway and then turned to look at him. "If I were running a brothel and I wanted to make sure my ladies were safe in a room with a strange man I'd make sure I had way to watch them in secret too. And I'd have a way to get into the room in a moment's notice to stop things from going too far."

Sokka's stomach tightened at that and he glanced at the hidden door.

"I feel sick."

"I feel weirdly comforted," Mai said dryly.

"I don't. We've been meeting here for days, Mai. We've been calling each other by our real names. We've been discussing... _everything!_ Who knows who was listening? Kubra, the Master, Madame Sakura? One of the bouncers? Who knows? And we've... Mai, we've had sex. Someone could have been watching us the entire time."

Mai didn't seem as bothered by that as he'd thought she'd be. She was frowning, rubbing her thumb across her bottom lip.

"You were just with the Master. Did he let on that he knew?"

Sokka licked his lips and thought a moment. "No. No, he still thinks I'm Ran. I'm certain of it."

Mai touched his chest and looked into his eyes. "Then let's assume he doesn't know yet."

"We have to be certain."

Mai's eyes flicked to Kubra, still slumped against the wall, dribbling blood onto the floor between his turned feet. Mai sighed. "I call good cop."

It took some work getting Mai's daggers out of the wall. Sokka took Kubra's weight onto one shoulder while he and Mai wrenched them free. Finally, Kubra sagged in his arms, and lifted him, bringing him over to center of the room and dumping him into a chair Mai had grabbed from the hallway outside.

That done, Sokka shoved Kubra back into the chair. "We need something to tie him up with. A sash or—"

"Here," Mai said, thrusting a length of silky rope into his hand. He looked up at her, startled. Her painted brows lifted a little. "Brothel, remember? There's a whole bunch of stuff in the dresser."

Sokka glanced at the dresser in question. He'd never paid it much mind. His eyebrow quirked. "What kind of stuff?"

"If we live through this maybe I'll show you?" Mai said, flashing him in a quick grin as she got on her knees on the other side of the chair.

"Maybe I'll let you," he said, wrapping the rope around Kubra's body and then lashing his wrists to the arms of the chair. He took one of Mai's daggers and cut the rope, then used the other half to tie his legs up. He used the strongest sailor's knots that he knew, tightening them with a wrench, until he knew the knots would be painful. It was what Kubra deserved.

That done, he stood and surveyed the man in the chair before him. Kubra's head had fallen back, exposing his throat. His mouth was open a little, and wind was whistling through his obviously broken nose. Two bruises were already showing around his eyes.

"How do you suppose we wake him up? I kind of feel like we're on a time crunch here."

Mai grabbed a vase of red roses off of the dresser. She tossed the roses aside and then unceremoniously splashed the entire vase right into Kubra's face.

He came awake with a gasp, sputtering and jerking away from the cold water. The chair rocked in place, but Sokka caught it, slamming it back down.

"Welcome back, Kubra," Sokka said, grinning as sense rushed back into Kubra's snake-like eyes. With water dripping down his bloody face, he looked from Sokka to Mai and then down at his body, lashed to the chair. He stretched his fingers and tried to twist his wrists, but they wouldn't budge.

He let out a little defeated gust of air and then licked the blood off of his bottom lip. "Fuck. Got more than I bargained for when I sneaked into Madame Sakura's tunnels, I guess. I just came for a show...and now I'm tied up and I didn't even have to pay for it this time."

"Gross," Mai said flatly.

"How long have you known who I was?" Sokka demanded, coming around to stand in front of him.

Kubra looked up at him through the wet strands of his dark hair. He sniffed and then moaned, wincing. "Think you broke my nose."

"I'll break more than that if you don't tell me what I want to know," Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest. Mai went over to stand in the doorway of the open passage. He didn't blame her. "How long?"

"Since your first fight."

Sokka's eyebrows flew up and the glanced at Mai. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Your first fight. I was there, ringside. Bet a lot of money on your first opponent, but you beat his ass in the first round. I recognized you though. I'd seen you with her."

"Her?"

"Chief Beifong. Down in the tenement camps a few years ago. She was investigating all those rapes. Had patrols and shit in the camps. The Master was building up his business and I was recruiting for him. But ol' Beifong, she was already giving us trouble. Couldn't get any business done with her men crawling all over the place. I kept my eye on her though. Followed her a bit in the camps. Saw Councilman Sokka of the Water Tribe with her. Gotta admit I was a little starstruck. You're all big heroes and all. Friends of the Avatar...the Fire Lord... Everyone's heard the stories. I even saw a play about you once," Kubra sneered.

Sokka's lip curled. "It's not a good play."

Kubra let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, you're not that funny in real life."

Sokka ignored that. "If you knew it was me why didn't you say anything to the Master?"

Kubra smiled. "I wasn't _sure_ it was you at first. You didn't look like the pretty Councilman from the camps. But no one really knew where Councilman Sokka went, did they? You disappeared for a year. Gave up your seat, right? Gone. Poof! No explanation. And then Ran shows up looking just enough like Councilman Sokka to make a man do a double-take. But I really _wasn't_ sure. I couldn't imagine why you'd pretend like that."

"You suspected though. Why didn't you tell the Master? Especially when he started showing interest in me? In Ran?"

Kubra laughed ruefully, his tongue digging into his split lip. "Because the Master had already been hired to find Sokka of the Water Tribe. And kill him."

Sokka frowned, as Mai flipped a dagger end over end in her hand. "That doesn't answer the question."

"It does if you know who hired the Master to kill you," Kubra said bitterly, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I suspected who you were, but since I wasn't sure I decided to keep it to myself. Then I found out who wanted you dead, and I made it my mission to make sure that man didn't get what he wanted."

Sokka sat back on his heels, confusion marring his brow. He glanced at Mai, who looked equally confused.

"Wait," Sokka said slowly. "You...you were protecting me?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit," Sokka said, getting his feet. He towered over Kubra, who looked up at him through his bruising eyes. "You expect me to believe that you suspected me the whole time and you _protected_ me? You hate me."

"True. But not as much as I hate him."

"The Master?" Mai asked.

"No! The Master saved my life. I owe him a debt," Kubra started and then took a breath. "You don't understand... This man...the one who hired the Master... You don't know what he did to me. You don't know why I hate him, why I'd defy even the Master if it meant he didn't get what he wanted..."

"Then tell us," Mai said, as Sokka stared at Kubra.

Kubra looked between them for a long moment and then closed his eyes. He took another whistling breath and flinched.

"When I was eighteen I took work in the Fire Nation, with some rich merchant who was making a name for himself, moving up in society after the end of the war. Rich bastard had everything...including enough coin to hire a young swordsman to guard his daughter on her journey home from her rich bitch Firebending boarding school. Just my luck I fell in love with her the minute I saw her."

Kubra's eyes were far away for a moment, a longing and pain in his voice that surprised Sokka.

"She was rich and beautiful and out of my league, but I still young enough to think that didn't matter. She flirted with me and kissed me in her father's stables. She pretended she didn't know who I was when we were around other people and I still... I thought she loved me. Turns out she was just playing with me. Having fun with the Earth Kingdom guard because she could."

"Where is this going Kubra?"

But Kubra's eyes were distant, his jaw set hard.

"Her father was hosting a man from the Earth Kingdom one night a few months after I'd been hired. They were having a huge dinner, celebrating her father's new job offer or something. I didn't pay much attention to the guests. I only had eyes for her. I was supposed to be guarding her, but she pulled me into her room. We kissed in the moonlight and I thought... I thought I'd never love anyone else. I asked her to marry me and she laughed at me. She told me..." He cleared his throat. "She told me what I was too much of a fool to realize. What I should have already known. I was beneath her. She was just having fun with me. I was a toy to her and nothing more."

"What happened?"

"Her father and brother came into the room with his other bodyguards. He was angry. He thought I'd sullied his daughter's honor, but we hadn't done anything but kiss. He didn't care. He had his men beat me and then they hauled me out into the courtyard."

"And then?" Sokka prompted, as Kubra's eyes grew pained.

"He made his daughter watch as he set me on fire."

" _Spirits_ ," Mai breathed, one hand to her throat. Sokka swallowed at the rawness of Kubra's voice. He didn't know why, but he believed him.

"I still remember what he told her before he had one of his Firebenders set the fire to my flesh. 'This is what we do to trash', he said. 'You were meant to birth kings. He was born in the mud and he'll die in the mud.'"

He was quiet for a long moment, his hands flexing on the arms of the chair.

"You didn't die."

"The Master saved me. He was the merchant from the Earth Kingdom. He heard what her father said to me. He paid her father two thousand yuans on the spot for me."

"The Master _bought_ you?"

"He _saved_ me. I would have died there in that courtyard if he hadn't acted as quickly as he did. Her father agreed, if the Master would take me away that night. The Master agreed. We left that night for Republic City. I nearly died of my wounds on the journey, but the Master hired a Waterbender to heal me when we reached Republic City. She saved me."

Sokka's eyes flicked to Mai. "What Waterbender?"

"I don't know. I was out of it for a long time. I remember...she had blue eyes and she smelled like jasmine..." Kubra said and then lowered his head. "The Master saved me. He didn't know me. I was just a stupid boy who loved the wrong girl. He could have let me die that night. He could have let me die of the burns. He didn't. I owe him everything."

"Then why didn't you tell him about who I was when you realized he'd been hired to kill me?"

"Because the man who tried to burn me to death is the one who hired him."

Sokka stood still, staring at Kubra, who looked up at him. The truth swam in his bruised eyes, blood leaking sluggishly down his lip. Sokka unfolded his arms and took a breath. Then he stepped forward slowly, bending down in front of Kubra.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked, but he ignored her, reaching forward and slowly undoing the buttons on Kubra's damp, blood-drenched green shirt.

"If you wanted to get me naked you just had to ask."

"Shut up."

His hands shook as he pushed Kubra's shirt open, revealing a map of old scar tissue scattered across his chest. One nipple had been burned off. The flesh had been melted and put back together in patches, but the reconstruction had been well-done. Burns like this usually healed much worse if left untreated by a skilled healer.

The Waterbender who had treated him had known what she was doing. Just looking at it made Sokka certain he knew who that healer had been. He knew Katara's work when he saw it.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Kubra said softly, avoiding his gaze.

"You were telling the truth."

"I'm not a liar. Not like you, _Ran._ Tell me, why were you pretending to be some nothing street fighter?"

"That's a long story."

Kubra twisted his arms in his bindings. "Seems I have the time to sit and listen."

But Sokka shook his head. "Who hired the Master to kill me? Who did this to you?"

Kubra laughed. "You really don't know?"

"Obviously not. I've made a lot of enemies the last couple of years. I've been assuming he was a Smoke Demon out for revenge."

Kubra's head tipped back a little. "What would a former Councilman know about the Smoke Demons? I know you're friends with the Fire Lord, but that hardly puts a target on your back."

"I was undercover with them for months. That's how I know the Master was supplying the Smoke Demons the whole time. I knew he had something to do with Rinchaka Falls. That's why I've been pretending to be Ran. I needed answers and that was the only way to get close to him."

"The Phoenix Fire," Kubra said, understanding dawning in his eyes. "You were after the Phoenix Fire."

"In part. Where did the Master get the Fire?"

"Where do you think?"

"The man who hired him to kill me. What about the Princess? Azula."

"Don't know much about that. That was Lord Kun's part of the deal. The Phoenix Fire for the two of you. You and this Princess really pissed him off. But from what I hear, the two of you are getting off pretty lucky. He just wants you two dead for what you did. That other woman? What he's going to do to her..."

Sokka didn't know what that meant and he was running out of patience.

"Who is he? Don't think I don't realize you're stalling. Tell me his name, Kubra, or I will beat it out of you and then find the Master and beat it out of him for the sheer joy of it."

"If I tell you, will you leave the Master alone? I heard what you said, what you're planning to do. That's why I revealed myself. I could have gone to the Master, you know. I could have told him about you. You could be dead in a puddle of your own piss, with that pretty little whore of yours wrapped around my pole, but I didn't do that, did I? I took a chance. Thought maybe you were reasonable. I want this son of a bitch as dead as you do, but the Master... I owe him my life. I won't let you hurt him."

"You don't have much of a choice," Mai said sharply. "Tell us this man's name. What did Sokka and Azula do to him? Was he a Smoke Demon?"

Kubra shook his head. "No. He wasn't a Smoke Demon. He's something else entirely. He's powerful. More powerful than he was when he set me on fire. He's connected now. That piddly ass batch of Phoenix Fire he paid the Master and Lord Kun with? That's nothing compared to the cache he has stockpiled."

"Where did he get the Phoenix Fire? It was banned centuries ago."

"The Fire Sages?" Mai asked, and Kubra's eyes gleamed in her direction.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Horny men with too much wine in them like to talk. I like to listen," Mai said, twirling her throwing dagger.

"I could fall in love with a girl like you."

"You can't afford me," Mai said acidly. Kubra laughed and Sokka reached out, grasping his face. He glared at him.

"Tell me his name."

"Not until you promise to leave the Master alone."

"I could kill you and get the information out of him instead. You know that I could."

"You'd die trying and you know it. He's too well guarded. That's why you had to pretend to be Ran, just to get close to him. Just on the chance to get into his confidences. And you still don't know anything."

"Then what are you worried about? If you think I can't take him, then tell me what I want to know."

Kubra glared at him and then looked away, breaking his hold on his chin.

"I am not a man of honor. I lost that a long time ago, if I ever had any, but I owe the Master my life. I owe him everything. All that I am, it's because of him. I'm willing to die for him. He's a terrible man...I know that he is. He's ruthless and scheming. He's a gangster. He's cold. He'd throw me to the wolves if it meant saving his own skin. He'd have me killed if he knew what I'd kept from him. I know all of that... But he saved me, when he didn't have to. He bought me for two thousand yuans and I wasn't even worth two. I owe him a debt. The only bargaining chip I have is a name, and I'm not going to give it to you. Not unless I'm sure no harm will come to the Master."

Sokka stood and backed up. He glanced at Mai, who nodded at him.

"You say you're not a man of honor, but I am. I've lost myself the last couple of years, but I don't think I've lost that yet," Sokka said softly. "On my honor, if you tell me what I want to know, I'll leave this city tonight. Your Master will come to no harm from me."

"What about her?" Kubra's eyes flicked to Mai.

"Clever boy," Mai drawled.

"Mai."

"Fine. I won't harm the Master. Just tell us the name and we're gone."

"You really don't know?" Kubra asked, looking amused. "After what you did to him... He was so angry. He was willing to pay anything, not just with the Pheonix Flame. He paid the Master's best hitman a fortune just to try to kill you."

"His hitman is dead. Killed by a poison pill he swallowed."

"He paid for that too," Kubra said. "The man is serious about how dead he wants you. The hitman was supposed to kill you and claim his reward...but if he failed... Well, it was better that he died a quick death once the Master and this man finished with him. I didn't envy the job. The man even supplied the weapons. He was very specific about the daggers he wanted used to kill you. I don't know why."

Sokka frowned. Who would want him dead so badly...and why would they go to such lengths? He couldn't figure it out.

"If he's not a Smoke Demon out for revenge then I really have no clue who he is. Except you say he's not a Smoke Demon, but obviously he was involved in Rinchaka Falls. Is that it?"

Kubra shook his head. "He's got his hand in that, but no. That's not what you did."

"Then tell me. Give me his name, Kubra."

"You murdered his son."

Sokka frowned. "I murdered his son?"

"His bastard son. The one who beat me and dragged me into the courtyard. I can still remember the way he laughed and spat on me while his sister cried and told her father she was sorry for playing with me. He was a mean bastard, as mean as his father. He deserved whatever you did to him."

Sokka's mind whirred. Rinchaka Falls. He had slit the Fire Bug's throat after the explosion. It was the only thing his mind could come up with. He could still remember the way the blood had fountained out of the pyromaniac's throat. The way he had pleaded. The Fire Bug had wanted to die by fire, the one thing he had loved most. Sokka had ripped that away from him.

"The Fire Bug?"

"Who?" Kubra asked, shaking his head.

"I never knew his real name. He died in Rinchaka Falls. I slit his throat."

Kubra laughed. "He didn't die in some backwater Fire Nation town. You and that Princess murdered him in the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka stumbled back a few steps. "What?"

"Rian. That's the man you murdered."

Phantom pains spidered out from Sokka's shoulder, where a dagger had pierced him a year ago. The wound had healed months ago, thanks to his stepmother Malina's gentle healing hands, but it had left a scar, a seam on his shoulder that bothered him on the nights he awoke covered in sweat and screaming, shattered by nightmares and old ghosts.

Rian had nearly killed him with that dagger. Rian, a Smoke Demon who had been obsessed with Azula, convinced that she belonged to him. He had chased them from the Fire Nation to the Southern Water Tribe after the fake assassination attempt on Zuko's life had left Sokka injured.

Rian had tried to kill him. He had burned Sokka's house to the ground. And he'd tried to take Azula...

 _My princess._

Sokka had lain in the snow, bleeding, while Azula had fought for her life against Rian. She had killed him, burning him to death with her lightning. There had been nothing left of him but a charred corpse, and as far as Sokka was concerned, that had been a better death than Rian had deserved.

"Rian earned his death. I'd hardly call it murder."

"His father does. You really don't know who his father is? I'm not surprised. He was the kind of man who might be ashamed he had fathered a bastard."

"No. Tell me the name."

Kubra licked his bloody lips. "On your honor?"

"On my honor. Tell me the name and I'll untie you. We'll leave tonight. The Master will come to no harm. Who was Rian's father?"

Kubra took a breath and then looked down at his hands. He shook his head. "Untie me first."

Sokka glanced at Mai, but she lifted her hands and shrugged. The decision was his. Sokka thought a moment and then cursed under his breath.

"Deal." Mai tossed him her dagger and he bent down, sawing through the ropes with ease. He waited for Kubra to attack him, but he just rubbed his wrists and waited for Sokka to undo the ropes on his feet. When he was finally free, he stood and flexed his fingers.

"Tell me the name, Kubra," Sokka said, standing.

"Sokka! Someone's coming!" Mai said, reeling away from the secret passageway.

"Close it!" Sokka said, as Kubra backed up to the hallway door. Mai reached for the tapestry door to swing it closed, just as something hard rammed into the hallway door. Kubra skidded backward as the door exploded inward, knocking it out of the frame.

Sokka had his dagger on him, and he pulled it, tossing Mai's back at her. She caught it and pulled two others, as Kubra cursed under his breath, falling to his knees before the door.

"He knows."

Sokka didn't need to ask who he meant. The Master's eyes gleamed like cold iron as he stepped into the room.


	33. Part II: Thirty-Two

**Part II: Thirty-Two**

* * *

Everything happened very quickly. So quickly that he had to put things in order later, trying to remember little bits and pieces as he sat in chains in the airship that was taking him to Ba Sing Se.

Kubra hit his knees and the next moment the Master entered the room, followed quickly by seven large men that Sokka recognized as the Master's other bodyguards. The big one whose name he had never learned, came at Sokka immediately, side-stepping Kubra's prone form.

Sokka didn't think, didn't stop to wonder how or why the Master was there. He knew that Kubra was right. The Master had found out Sokka's real identity.

Sokka moved out of the way of a swung baton, whose end looked like it could break bones if swung hard enough. The big bodyguard was fast, but Sokka was faster. He caught the man's arm and swung his fist. The blow connected to the big man's jaw and blood flew across the room.

"Don't break him!" the Master said sharply, as another bodyguard came at him from behind. He turned on him and fended off a series of blows, moving his arms in a blocking pattern that backed him up toward the bed. His leg snapped out, round-housing the man in the face and knocking him aside.

He spared a glance at Mai then, and his heart dropped to his toes. She was fighting two of the bodyguards, slashing at them with her throwing daggers. One of them had taken a dagger in the leg, but it didn't look like it was slowing him down.

She had tried to close the passageway door, but someone rammed into in the few seconds he spared to look at her, and she was knocked into the other bodyguards, off-balance and overwhelmed. They grabbed her and he heard her cry out with pain.

"MAI!"

"Get off of me!" Mai growled, throwing a punch that went wild. One of the bodyguards grabbed her wrist and bent it. The dagger clattered out of her fingers. She twisted, trying to break his hold, but another guard grabbed her around the middle, hauling her back with one hand grabbing her throat and squeezing.

Sokka was having trouble of his own. The big man had recovered. Distracted by Mai, Sokka didn't see him swing the club until it connected with the back of his knee. His leg buckled and he hit his knees as Kubra had. Someone grabbed him by the hair, and he jabbed out, catching someone in the crotch.

A rush of air left him, but another guard took his place and blows rained down on him before he could stop them. The big guard got behind him, putting the club on his throat and hauling him back. Sokka choked, fingers scrambling on the baton, intent on breaking the man's hold on him.

He didn't get very far.

"Stop struggling or I'll give her to my men while you watch."

The Master's voice was hard, as icy as a glacier, and deadly serious. It cut through the air like a knife, the words soft but devastating. Sokka glanced at Mai out of the corner of his eye and saw her pinning there between two guards. The hand on her throat squeezed. Her dark eyes pleaded with him beneath the gleaming black curtain of her bangs.

Sokka swallowed and stopped struggling.

"Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, she does," the Master said softly, walking over to Mai and lifting her hair. He smelled it and then smiled at Sokka over his shoulder. "She's the reason I'm here, Ran. Or should I say, Sokka?"

Sokka didn't say anything. He couldn't. The big guard was practically choking him now, the baton pressing hard into his bared throat. He didn't move an inch though. He glared at the Master's hand still in Mai's hair. Mai twitched as if she wanted to break the hold on her and attack him, but couldn't.

"You're not shocked that I know your real name. I wish I could say the same," the Master said, dropping Mai's hair and turning to face Sokka. The look on his face was cold with fury. He'd seen that look in his eyes before, the night he'd handed a hammer to Sokka. It was the same look he'd had when Bohai's hands had shattered beneath that hammer.

It was rage, but it was also enjoyment. Whatever he had planned for the two of them, Sokka knew by the look in his eyes that it was going to be painful. He shook in place, unable to take his eyes off of Mai.

"Ask me how I found out," the Master said, coming over to crouch in front of Sokka. "Please, I know you want to know."

He gestured to the man choking Sokka and the baton let up just enough to allow him to breathe properly. Sokka sucked in a lungful of air and licked his lips.

"I'll bite. How did you find out?" he asked in a rough whisper.

The Master smiled softly and then glanced at Mai.

"Madame Sakura was worried about your little friend. She's not trained. She worried that a man like you...like Ran... Well, little girls are broken so easily, aren't they? Especially by men with skills like yours."

"She was watching us. The passageway."

"From the first night. Imagine her surprise when she realized that the two of you seemed to know one another. You called her by a different name. What was that name again?"

"Mai," one of his men grunted.

"Mai, that's it. And you? She called you something too. Sokka."

"We've been meeting here for a while. Why didn't she tell you that night?"

The Master's face went black again and he rubbed at his bottom lip. "Madame Sakura was worried about what I would do to your friend. Weren't you, Sakura?"

Sokka's eyes cut to the doorway. He saw Madame Sakura standing there, looking pale in the lamplight. She was watching Mai, but her eyes turned on Sokka. There was distrust there, and something else. Something like regret.

"You promised not to harm her," Sakura said quickly.

"And I haven't. _Yet_ ," the Master said sharply. Sakura's eyes lowered immediately and she fell silent. "She sent Saboten to me this evening. You just missed him, I'm afraid. Imagine the shock I felt when the man I've come to trust, the man I thought I knew, was really Councilman Sokka of the Water Tribe."

"Kind of embarrassing, considering you were hired to kill me."

The Master's hand whipped out like a snake. Sokka took the blow with a flinch, his face stinging from the slap. He'd taken worse hits, but he still twitched in place, his fists clenching. He could strike back and he knew it. The Master knew it too, but he didn't look like he cared. If Sokka struck him, his guards would make him pay for it. It would be the last thing he did.

"I am not a man who enjoys making mistakes. I don't own them often. I move on, or I pretend they never happened. When you have enough power, then you can make up your own narrative. The truth is what you want it to be," the Master said thoughtfully. "I can make anything be the truth, Sokka. I could tell the world that Councilman Sokka tried to murder me in my bed. Or that my men found you raping one of these pretty Petals. I can make you into a monster."

Sokka's jaw tightened, his stomach flipping over. The words ran through him like poison and he hated that knew the Master was right.

"There will be doubters. There will be people who know the truth. But not a single one of them will be able to stop my truth from spreading. And the ones who know the truth? They'll be too afraid to speak it," the Master said. "So think very hard about the next few minutes of your life, Sokka. Think about the power I have over you. Not just your life, but everything you are or will be. You belong to me."

Sokka glared at him, and then glanced at Mai.

"I guess you want to know why is that it?"

"You are clever. Yes, I want to know why the Avatar's brother-in-law was pretending to be a street fighter named Ran. Tell me the truth, Sokka. If you don't, I'll make you watch what I do to her. Do you understand me?"

Sokka's eyes flicked to Mai and then back at the Master. He knew it wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

"You want to know? It's the reason you were hired to kill me. Rinchaka Falls. You knew Baz. He was a Smoke Demon. So was I. I nearly died in that town. I watched it explode. I had no idea what happened. I wanted answers. Baz was dead. You were the only lead. The only way to get close to you was to catch your eye. Everyone knows you collect bodyguards like jewels, and you especially love a fighter, someone you can put your money on. So I became Ran. And it worked."

"Did it?" the Master said, cocking his head. "Rinchaka Falls... You risked your life for some dead peasants? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

"They deserve justice."

"They're ash and dust. And you've done nothing for them. What have you learned? You know it was Phoenix Fire, but what else do you know? Do you even know who was behind that little explosion? Do you even know who hired me to send an assassin after you? Do you?"

Sokka shifted in place and glanced at Kubra, who was still sitting on the floor, his head down. "I have a few ideas."

The Master followed his gaze and then stood as if he'd only just now noticed Kubra. "Stand up."

Kubra jumped and looked up at the Master, and then rose to his feet. His face was pale. His shirt was still open, showing the ugly burn marks on his chest. The Master looked at him for a long moment.

"What are you doing here, Kubra?"

"Master..."

"TELL ME!"

Kubra jumped and his sly eyes lowered. He bowed to the Master and then righted. He lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I heard them. I was in the passageway... I realized who he was. They were planning to get information out of you. And they were going to kill you. I confronted them. I made...I made a deal with them. I'd give up the name of the man who hired you, if... If they spared your life. Master, I was trying to save your life."

"You were going to let them walk?"

"Y-yes. To save you!"

"Do I look like I need saving, Kubra?" the Master said. "You doubt me?"

"No, sir. Of course not. I owe you," Kubra said quickly.

"You think I don't know how much you hate that man, still? After all these years? You think I don't know how you'd love to get your revenge on him? You didn't do this for me, Kubra. You did it for yourself. You betrayed me."

"I didn't!" Kubra said, starting forward, but the other guards at the door grabbed him. They forced him down onto his knees. Sokka's heart leaped as he saw the fear in Kubra's eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment.

"He didn't give up the name," Sokka found himself saying quickly. "He hasn't betrayed you."

But the Master ignored him. He paced over to Mai and reached out, grasping her chin a little. She jerked her head away, but he grabbed her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"And how do you play into this, little girl? Who are you?"

Mai spat in his face, and Sokka winced, watching as Mai smiled. The Master dropped her face and took a handkerchief. He dabbed at his face. "You really _aren't_ trained, are you? Spitting costs extra. Madame Sakura, you're being very lax in your instruction."

He gestured to the guard holding Mai, and he let go of her. Mai looked confused for a moment, as the hand on her throat released. The next moment, however, the Master had Mai by the hair. He yanked her forward and shoved her to the floor. Another guard stepped up, putting his boot on the small of her back. Sokka heard a sword being unsheathed and his heart seized.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP!" he screamed, struggling. A booted foot found his middle and he crumpled. The baton on his throat yanked him back and he choked, watching as the swordsman poised the edge of the blade on Mai's neck.

She looked up and their eyes met.

"Sokka..." she whispered. There was fear in her eyes, but also a fierce determination that made his throat close.

"Please," Sokka choked, trying to catch his breath. "Please...don't hurt her. It's me you want! You were paid to kill me, not her!"

"Who is she?"

"No one!"

"Tell me the truth, Sokka. Who is she?"

"I was a Smoke Demon," Mai said roughly, glaring over her shoulder at the Master. "I was an assassin and a recruiter for that ugly dead bitch Lady Shura. That's how he knows me. Shura tried to have me killed after I put a knife in Baz's back. That's who I am!"

The Master hesitated. "You're the one who killed Baz?"

"I killed him so fast he didn't even drop his pipe," Mai said in a sizzling tone that sent shivers up Sokka's spine. There was that ruthless streak in her that he'd glimpsed before. It had disturbed him, the few times he'd seen that side of her, but he loved seeing it now. Prone on the ground, a sword at her neck and Mai was still not someone to be crossed. "I killed your friend."

"Baz was not my friend. He was a pedantic, soft-bellied spymaster who was too afraid to get his hands dirty. And when it came right down to it, he was too much of a coward to do what was needed. He nearly ruined everything in Rinchaka Falls. If you hadn't killed him, someone else would have."

"Who? Lady Shura?"

"After Rinchaka Falls, she certainly wanted him dead. As far as I know, Shura had no idea what happened in Rinchaka Falls either. She liked to deal with her problems by having them eliminated though. I never met her, but I liked her style. That's why I agreed to do a little side-work for her, supplying the Smoke Demons."

"Baz knew about the Phoenix Fire in the warehouse?" Sokka prompted. The Master laughed.

"You're really trying to interrogate me? Now? I have you dead to rights, Sokka. I don't owe you any explanations. I don't even know most of it. What happened in Rinchaka Falls doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that a warrant for your death landed on my doorstep. And now I have a big problem."

Sokka stared at him. "Seems simple to me. I'm caught. Kill me and let her go."

"SOKKA!"

"Shut up, bitch or I'll have Ganji put that sword through your neck," the Master slung at Mai, who glared at him.

Sokka's heart was beating very fast. There was something in the Master's eyes. He'd caught it there, for just a moment, before the cold mask had slammed back into place. It was panic.

All of the posturing, the pacing, the smug talk about making up his own truth...it was all true, Sokka knew that, but there was something else going on. Something that might save his life.

"You can't kill me," Sokka said softly. The Master whipped around to face him again and his eyebrow rose. "You were hired to kill me. I lied to your face. I infiltrated your organization. All while you were out looking for me. I humiliated you. But you can't kill me."

"I was hired to do a job. And I will do it," the Master said and then licked his lips. "But it seems I'm at a bit of an impasse. You see, I've made some rather...significant plans for your fight with Lord Kun's man Chen. Everything is riding on that fight. Everything I've been working for... Lord Kun is expecting me and I _need_ to be in Ba Sing Se, with you in the ring. You can't fight Chen if you're dead. And I very much need this fight to happen."

"Why?"

But the Master smiled. "You have your secrets. I have mine. You see what a bind I'm in, Sokka. My entire future, everything I've worked for these last twenty years... I put it all on Ran's shoulders. But you're not Ran. You're Sokka of the Water Tribe."

Sokka's mind worked quickly.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll win this fight for you. You can have everything you want if you'll just give me the name of the man who wants me and Princess Azula dead. Then Mai and I will disappear. You say you can make anything the truth? Then make that the truth. You never saw us. You don't know anything about us."

The Master crouched down in front of him again. He studied him for a long moment and then laughed. "You think I'd let you kill the man who is financing my rise to power? The barrels of Phoenix Fire I was paid just to put a dagger in your back is nothing compared to what I'm going to be paid in the future. The man who wants you dead? He has power. More power than that bleeding heart Fire Lord of his. He has enough Phoenix Fire to blow the world to pieces if he wanted. Enough to set me up for life. All I have to do is stay loyal. I take loyalty very seriously. And what you did to him...he took that very seriously too."

"His son was Rian, a Smoke Demon. I murdered him."

"Not many people knew that Rian was his son. Where did you hear that?" The Master's eyes strayed to Kubra, still on his knees. He was watching them with fear in his eyes.

"It's the truth, isn't it. This man...tell me his name."

The Master stood again. "His name is worthless to you. You'll never see him. You'll never get close to him. He wants you dead very badly, and he wants his name kept out of it even more. If I say his name, I'm a dead man. That's why he paid my best hitman a small fortune to swallow that poison pill."

"You know your assassin is dead?"

"I have paid men on the Republic City police force. They informed me of his death on Air Temple Island. I can't believe Zhu-Chi actually swallowed that pill. I suppose he knew what would happen if he turned on our client. Better dead than what he would do to him. Do you understand that, Sokka? Do you understand what he's capable of?"

"Perfectly," he said, and lifted his chin.

They stared at one another for a long moment. The Master's expression was still cold and shut down, but the illusion had been blown. Sokka had already seen how desperate the man was.

"You need me to fight for you."

"And win."

"What's my incentive? You're going to kill me here in this room tonight, or after the fight with Chen. Either way, I'm staring at my own death. Why would I fight for you?"

"You know why," the Master said and glanced at Mai, still lying on the ground with the sword resting against the back of her neck. She had her eyes on Sokka, her makeup smeared across her lips. "This woman means something to you."

"Yes," Sokka said. There was no use denying it.

"If you fight Chen for me...and win...and don't say a word to Lord Kun about your real identity, then I'll spare her life. No harm will come to her. If you refuse to fight...if you say anything to Lord Kun about my mistakes... Well. You'll be begging me to kill her. You'll beg me to end her suffering. And then you'll beg me to end yours. I won't be merciful. I'll make both of your suffering last. For days. Weeks. Until there's nothing left of either of you but a ruin of meat and bone. And still, you'll beg."

A shiver rode up Sokka's spine.

"How can I believe you? You'll kill her after the fight anyway."

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Sokka met Mai's eyes again. She pleaded with him, her head shaking. "Don't... Sokka don't... He's lying and you know it."

But Sokka swallowed, the tension running out of his body. "It seems I have no choice. I'll fight for you, Master. I'll win against Chen. I don't trust you not to hurt her, but I can't..." He stopped, unable to speak for a moment, as emotion overwhelmed him. "Please, don't harm her. I'll do what you ask. I'll be your fighter."

The Master smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. I can be merciful sometimes. If you win against Chen...if things go my way... Well. I'll make it quick. For you. And as for her... I suppose we'll see, won't we? Get them up!"

The order was barked at his men. As they grabbed Sokka and dragged him to his feet, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Mai. Watching as the blade was taken away from her neck, he wanted to sigh in relief, even though he knew that she was still in danger.

They were both going to die. He could see it in the Master's eyes, but he knew that if he hadn't agreed to the deal to fight Chen they would die there, in this room, tonight. At least if he agreed to the fight that left him time to formulate a plan of escape. Maybe he could cause a diversion in the ring during the fight...

No matter how bleak his chances were, at least they had a hope of escape now. It was all he could do and he knew it.

Mai and Toph had been right. He had been in over his head. They hadn't been careful enough. And now Mai might pay the price.

And not just Mai, he thought as his stomach tightened and fear rode hard through him. Azula was still in danger from Lord Kun. He had been hired to kill her by the same man that wanted Sokka dead too. They had killed his son, Rian. Sokka had no idea who Rian's father was, but even the Master seemed afraid of him.

And he'd seen what that man had done to Kubra, a boy who had done nothing more than kiss his daughter. He was clearly capable of cruelty. Rinchaka Falls was proof of that. All of the answers he had wanted for a year were within his grasp and yet so far away.

And Azula. Azula was in as much danger as they were, and she might not even know it.

 _I'm sorry, my Princess. I don't know if I can save you this time. But I'll die trying._

One of the guards produced shackles. Sokka didn't fight them as they put them on him. Mai met his eyes again and he pleaded with her not to fight them as they shackled her too. He tried to tell her with just a look that he had a plan, even though he didn't. Not yet.

"There's just one more matter we have to deal with tonight," the Master said, and Sokka's eyes flicked to him. There was cold amusement in the Master's voice all of a sudden and it sent shivers down Sokka's spine. "Madame Sakura, come here my darling rose."

Madame Sakura was still standing in the doorway, looking sick at the scene before her, but obviously afraid to leave. He didn't blame her. He didn't even blame her for turning them in to the Master. He hadn't given her a single reason to trust him. She feared the Master as much as she respected him, that much was clear to him. He tried to tell her with a look that he wasn't angry with her, but she wasn't paying him any attention.

"Yes, Master? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ganji? Your sword."

Ganji held out his sword and the Master took Sakura's hand. He wrapped her fingers around the sword, ignoring the look of surprise on the woman's painted face.

"Master?"

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, but the men holding him put a strong hand across his mouth.

"You showed great loyalty to me tonight, my dear. Greater loyalty than the man before you. Kubra was willing to jeopardize my entire future, all of my plans...my power...everything, in the name of his revenge on the man who burned him."

Kubra had been staring at the ground, but his head shot up. He tried to rise for the first time, but the guards grabbed him and forced him to the ground again. Sokka struggled in his bonds. He knew what was going to happen.

And there was nothing he could do.

"I'm loyal to you! Master, please! I was trying to save your life! I swear! It was all for you! You know that I'm loyal!"

"Turning on _him_ is turning on me. You knew the consequences. You knew, Kubra."

"I didn't give up the name. He doesn't know it."

"Even if you had, it doesn't matter. I have Sokka. He can't hurt the Councilman now. But you? You've proven yourself far too willing to turn on him. You'll do it again. I can't trust you," the Master said. He shook his head. "I had such plans for you, Kubra. You disappoint me."

"Master..." Sakura started, but the Master stepped back.

"Take his head for me, Sakura."

"I..." Sakura started, fear in her eyes.

"Take his head and I'll forgive the fact that you knew Ran was not who he said he was for days and you didn't tell me. Kill Kubra and I'll forget that fact."

Sakura's face paled beneath her makeup. She glanced at Kubra and then at Sokka and Mai. The woman's shoulder's tightened and she took in a breath. Sokka already knew what she would do. He felt his throat close as Kubra looked up at her, and then at him.

"MASTER NO! PLEASE!" Kubra begged.

"I do so love it when they beg. Sakura, darling?" the Master said, and then kissed Sakura's cheek. She shuddered away from him and stepped forward. Kubra's disbelieving eyes turned from the Master to Sakura, and then onto Sokka.

"Please!" Kubra started, as one of the guards grabbed his head and forced it down, baring the back his neck. He struggled, as Sakura lifted the sword. "His name! HIS NAME IS—Guuuh!"

Sokka flinched away as Kubra's voice garbled out into a thick exhale of blood as the sword hacked halfway through his neck. Mai made a sound, turning away, but Sokka didn't. He watched as Sakura wrenched the sword free and lifted it again.

"Again," the Master said dispassionately.

There was blood on her face, but not a trace of tears, as she brought the sword down into Kubra's neck again. The second blow worked. Kubra's head rolled free of his shoulders. The men dropped the rest of the body as blood fountained across Sokka's legs, hot and thick.

The Master took the sword from Sakura and then kissed her lips.

"All is forgiven, my beautiful rose," he whispered. Sakura looked away and her eyes met Sokka's.

He would remember the look in her eyes for the rest of his life.


	34. Part II: Thirty-Three

**Part II: Thirty-Three**

* * *

" _I waited for you," Sokka asked as she stood there in the rain. There was blood running down his face and coal dust coated his hands, turning them black as he reached out to her. "I waited for you and you never came back."_

 _Azula took a breath and then stepped forward, only to feel her feet crunch on something hard and brittle. She looked down and saw that it was a small skull. The skull was blackened, the bone cracked from the heat of a great fire. Distantly, she could hear a baby crying, and the sound pierced through her heart like a sword. She clutched at her chest and it came back bloody._

" _I wanted to come back," she whispered and looked up to see that Sokka was gone. There was nothing but fire before her now. Fire and blood and ash. The baby's screams changed, became the screams of children, of people dying in flames. She felt fire lick at her flesh and tried to Bend the fire away from herself._

 _But the fire would not obey her commands. She felt it rush over her in a hot wave, licking at her skin, setting her hair on fire. She could taste ashes and death in her mouth as she breathed in, she saw Sokka in the flames. He looked at her with his blue eyes as hard as stones._

" _Don't you love me anymore?" he asked her, and the pain in her chest became agony. She clutched at her bloody skin, ready to rip out her shredded heart._

I love you, _she wanted to say, but all she could say was, "I don't know what's real anymore."_

" _You know what's real, Azula. Say it."_

" _You're real," she said with a mouthful of ash as the flames climbed up her body. He stepped closer. The flames didn't burn him; they rolled around his skin like the fingers of a lover, caressing him. She reached for him and his hands cupped her blackened face. The fire was agony as it_

" _My princess," Sokka whispered and then kissed her as the flames devoured her in a hellstorm of white-hot agony._

"SOKKA!" Azula sat bolt upright, gasping, sweat pouring down her face and back. She felt a hand on her shoulder immediately and jerked away, falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Azula? AZULA!"

It took her a moment to scramble out of the confusion of the dream, as Shirong shot out of the bed and crouched before her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in the darkness, and the worry in his voice was what really woke her up. She took a shuddering breath and then breathed out, realizing that she'd been having a nightmare. She was no stranger to those, after all, but she hadn't been prepared to feel Shirong's hand on her in the darkness.

No one had been there after one of her nightmares since...

Azula swallowed and forced her mind away from Sokka. She could still see him in the dream, the fire devouring her as he kissed her. Her hand flattened over her heart for a moment. She could feel it pumping hard and fast beneath her palm.

"What's real?" she breathed to herself. "I'm real."

"Azula?"

Her eyes opened. She could barely see Shirong, silhouetted in the darkness of her bedroom, but she already knew what the look on his face would be. She took another breath and then conjured flames above her open palm. Shirong jerked back a little and blinked owlishly in the sudden flare of light.

His hair was tousled and tangled on one side and he wasn't wearing his glasses. His green eyes glittered in the firelight as he got over the sudden shock of her Firebending. He had crouched before her on the floor, one hand outstretched. He'd been afraid to touch her again, afraid of what she might do.

"Shirong..." she started and then looked away. "I had a nightmare."

"I know," he said grimly. "You were tossing and turning. I tried to wake you up and I got...umm... Your skin, it shocked me."

Heat rushed to her face immediately. "Sometimes...sometimes when I have nightmares I can't stop my Firebending."

"That's kind of dangerous. You could set your bed on fire."

"I know," she said heavily, as Shirong slowly reached out and took her hand. He rose and pulled her up onto her feet. Her legs felt shaky and she clutched his arms, sinking forward and putting her cheek against his bare chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Shirong's arms went around her and she felt his lips against her forehead. "I always feel a little shock when you touch me, so it was nothing new."

Azula smiled against his chest and then tipped her head back. "You do, huh?"

"Tingles from my head to my toes. All day, every day," Shirong said softly and then bent and kissed her. She stiffened a little, but then gave in, lifting into the kiss as she clutched at him with one hand, the other still holding the flames a safe distance from their skin.

Shirong's kiss was hesitant and sweet. It was soothing in the aftershock of her nightmare, but it didn't banish the pain in her chest or the memories that wanted to surface. How many times had she awoken from nightmares in another pair of arms? Arms that held her tightly, and didn't let go, while he whispered soft things to her that gentled all of the rough, broken edges of her mind...

She felt an ache in her stomach, a familiar, hollow feeling that never quite went away, but sometimes overwhelmed her with sadness and longing. It was something like homesickness, but it wasn't for a place.

She kissed Shirong harder, trying to banish the memories, trying desperately to make the hollow ache go away, but she knew nothing would help. Nothing ever did.

Guilt shot through her as she pulled back and stared into Shirong's eyes. Shirong looked dazed for a moment and then smiled at her, gently.

"Can I ask what your nightmare was about?"

"Nothing you want to hear, trust me," she said heavily, stepping back from him. She felt shaky again. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed that dawn wasn't far off.

"You can talk to me, you know," Shirong said, taking her other hand. "About anything."

"Not about that," she said, pulling her hand out of his. She went over to the oil lamp on the nightstand and lit it with the flames in her hand. As the oil lamp glowed brightly, she dropped her hand, the fire sparking out and leaving her hand warm, her fingers tingling. She could feel Shirong's eyes on her back.

"Who's Sokka?"

Azula flinched and her shoulders stiffened. "What?"

"Sokka. You were screaming his name."

Azula whipped around to face Shirong, shock on her face. Shirong's posture was hesitant, his brows drawn up in the middle, the hurt in his eyes plain for anyone to read.

"Shirong..." she started, feeling a familiar tight feeling in her chest. It was panic, or maybe pain. The hollow ache inside of her seemed to expand within her, threatening to choke her for one long moment. "It was a dream."

"Who was he? Your ex-boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You screamed his name like it mattered."

"It's not like that. You don't understand... It was a dream. A nightmare. It..." she pushed past Shirong and started pacing the floor, rubbing at her hollow stomach. "Sokka is a part of my past. That's all you need to know."

"Was he the guy you were undercover with? The other Smoke Demon?" he asked softly. She stopped pacing and sighed.

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Sokka's the Avatar's brother-in-law, isn't he?"

Azula turned on him again, brow furrowing. "How did you know that?"

Shirong laughed, but it was a humorless sound. "Your brother and his friends are war heroes. I've read more than one account of the end of the war. His name came up. A lot. You know the Avatar. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. I'm right, aren't I?"

Azula tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yes. He's _that_ Sokka. He and I... I'm not talking about him. The past is in the past."

But Shirong's face had dropped. He stared at the floor for a long moment. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because...in your sleep... You said..." Shirong pulled in a breath and then looked her in the eyes. There was pain in his gaze. "You said, 'I love you, Sokka.'"

It was like all of the air had gone out of her. The nightmare came back in a hot rush of fire and longing and pain and she felt it in her chest, so hard and bitter that it was like a flaming arrow was lodged there.

"It was just a dream, Shirong," she said. "A _nightmare_. It doesn't mean anything. Please, just let it go."

Shirong sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He put his head in his hands for a long moment and then said softly, "Is it over with him? Just tell me that, please?"

The ache in Azula's chest and the hollow feeling in her stomach seemed to grow and she fought back the pain. She closed her eyes, and all she could see was the blue of Sokka's eyes. She could feel the beat of his heart beneath her hand like he was standing right in front of her. It was like the ghost of him had entered the room, entered her, and there was nothing left but him.

Azula swallowed, and sat down beside Shirong on the bed. "It's over between us. That's all you need to know. It's been over for a year. I'll probably never see him again. And he's probably moved on, so..."

Shirong nodded. "Did he break up with you?"

"No. I broke up with him. I guess. We weren't... It was complicated. And painful," she said and then took Shirong's hand. "I'm where I should be. And he's where he should be. Whatever was between us...it was a long time ago. Okay?"

Shirong's fingers laced with hers and he shifted on the bed, drawing up one leg to face at her. "Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I'll go find him and kick his ass."

Azula laughed at the thought. "I believe you'd try."

"Damn right," Shirong said with a grin, but then sobered. He lifted her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers. "I would do anything to protect you. You know that, right? I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't need rescuing. I can protect myself," she said firmly, but Shirong kissed her hands again and then leaned forward, cupping her cheek. His green eyes were serious, and something of the sorrow and fear that been hanging on him since his roommate had died came back over him.

That fear and grief had melted her heart instantly. She'd thought Shirong was blowing her off after sleeping with her, but she couldn't imagine what he must be dealing with. She'd forgiven him for disappearing while he'd dealt with it. She'd tried to distract him earlier, and she'd thought it had worked. They'd gone out for dinner after the shop had closed, but Shirong had seemed edgy. She thought maybe some of her paranoia had rubbed off on him.

She hadn't felt eyes on her in days though, and thought maybe she had been imagining it all. Shirong's edginess had infected her though, and when they'd come back she'd tried to work out both of their nerves in her bedroom. She wasn't sure it had worked for either of them.

She couldn't help but feel that there was something else Shirong wasn't telling her, but she couldn't think of what that might be. Even now, she could see it in his eyes, that fearful light that made her throat close. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but couldn't get the words out.

"You can't protect yourself from everything," he said softly. "That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, really?" she said, arching her brow. "I thought you were here for something else?"

Desire immediately darkened Shirong's gaze and the color in his cheeks was rose red. "I can do that too."

"Can you?" Azula said with a challenge in her voice. Shirong started to draw her toward him, but she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. He didn't look like he minded, especially when her hand slipped between them and she stroked him through his pants.

"Azula..."

"Shhh...or my uncle will hear you..." she said and then kissed him. Shirong's protests quieted and he tangled his hands in her hair, kissing her with that sweet and earnest way of his. She groaned and deepened the kiss, seeking something else, something darker, more possessive...but she never reached it.

They made love as the sun rose and the oil lamp was eclipsed by the warm yellow light slanting in through her little window. Afterwards, she lay on Shirong's chest, her fingertips feathering across his pale skin. She could hear his heart beat beneath her ear as he breathed raggedly.

 _His heartbeat sounds different than Sokka's_ , she thought a moment before she flinched and pushed him out of her mind again. She didn't want to think about him, or the nightmare, or what she'd said. Guilt stirred in her, almost as painful as the longing in her stomach for something she'd never have again.

She'd never wanted to tell Shirong about Sokka. She'd wanted to keep that part of her private, hidden away forever. It was too painful to talk about. She was supposed to be over him. She was supposed to be moving on. Shirong was sweet and bumbling. His kisses were gentle, and they excited her.

 _Then why do I keep thinking about Sokka?_

But she knew the answer to that, and now so did Shirong.

Shirong's fingers stroked through her hair as she lay there listening to his heart beating. "Big day today."

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't remind me."

"Your brother's coming."

Iroh had gotten a messenger hawk last night from Zuko. He was coming by airship from Kyoshi Island, and he'd stopped at an inn last night. It was a short ride to Ba Sing Se from there. Zuko had said that they would leave by dawn, which meant his airship would arrive before nine that morning. Iroh had been excited.

Azula didn't know what to feel. She hadn't seen Zuko since the failed assassination attempt at that ball of his. They'd parted on good terms, but that didn't mean their relationship was on solid footing. How could you wipe out so many years of distance, pain, and several murder attempts, after all? Not even saving his life could balance that wheel, and she knew it.

Where Zuko was concerned, she felt as spun about as a ship in a storm, and she didn't like it. That Zuko had stayed away for the past year and hadn't visited once said more than she thought Zuko realized. She knew how close he and Iroh were. She couldn't help think that it was her presence in Iroh's home that, like the Earth King, had kept Zuko at bay.

"So what's he like?"

"He's the Fire Lord."

"I know," Shirong said, as she tilted her face up to look him in the eyes. He was looking serious again, but she didn't know why. "Is he a good man, Azula?"

Azula sat up on her elbow. "Weird question."

Shirong shrugged. "Just...is he good to his people?"

Azula rubbed her fingers across Shirong's chest. "Yes. He's a better Fire Lord than my father was. Better than my grandfather, his father...and back and back. He's better than I ever would have been. He has the annoying habit of _caring._ It gets right under my skin."

Shirong's smile was sad. "I know you're not close with him..."

Azula rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, where the sunlight was turning the white plaster a glowing golden color. "Not anymore. He doesn't really know me. I guess I don't know him, either."

"But you saved his life."

"He's my brother. No one kills him but me," she said with a smile.

"When's he arriving?"

"In a couple of hours, I guess. He said in his letter that he's meeting with the Earth King first, but to expect him for dinner. Why?"

"No reason..."

But Azula's eyebrow arched in amusement. "You want to meet him, don't you?"

"I've never met a Fire Lord before," Shirong said, and then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just curious about what he's like."

"Come to dinner and find out for yourself," she said, throwing off the blankets and getting out of bed. She put on a robe and turned around to see Shirong's brows drawn together in a frown. "Why the face?"

He looked startled, like he'd been deep in thought. "Huh? What face?"

"That one. You don't have to be nervous. My brother's annoyingly informal. He's marrying his bodyguard, after all," Azula said, grabbing the pitcher of water at her beside table ,and pouring herself a glass. "And I bet he dragged her along with him. So you'll get to meet the whole family."

"You don't like her?"

"We have history," Azula shortly, turning her back as she opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a small glass bottle of pills. She shook two out into her palm and then put them into her mouth.

"What kind of history?" Shirong asked as she chased the pills with a large gulp of water.

 _She and Sokka used to date, and then he fell in love with me and broke up with her, and sort of cheated on her, so she hates me. Also I put her in prison once and she really hates me for that,_ Azula thought sourly.

She definitely didn't want to bring Sokka up again, so she said instead, "The complicated kind," as Shirong got out of the bed and pulled his pants up. "Did I mention that my family is dysfunctional?"

"You and your uncle seem fine."

"Uncle is different. And I'm a mess. Clearly," Azula sighed, putting her medication back into the drawer and closing it. She glanced at Shirong, who had a soft look on his face.

"You're not a mess, Azula."

"My nightmares say otherwise," she said, treading too close to thoughts of Sokka again. Clearly, Shirong's mind went straight to him too, because the soft look became closed off. She knew that it was still bothering him, but she didn't know what to say to make it better. Sokka sat between them for a moment, a ghost of a ghost. The air felt heavy suddenly and she breathed in, meeting Shirong's hurt gaze.

"Azula..."

"Uh, unless you want to greet my uncle in his underpants on the way to the bathroom, you should get dressed. He'll be getting up soon and trust me, that's not something you want to see."

Her distraction worked. Shirong scrambled into his clothes faster than she thought possible at the prospect of having to do a walk of shame past her uncle. She found it incredibly amusing that Shirong seemed so intimidated by her uncle, who seemed as ready to welcome Shirong into the family as he was Suki. She was sure that her uncle had been mentally marrying her off since their first date, which might annoy her if she didn't know that her uncle just wanted to see her happy for once.

 _And I am happy with Shirong. I am_ , she thought firmly.

She saw Shirong to the kitchen door and kissed him in the light of the warm dawn streaming down on their shoulders. When he pulled back he cupped her face again and said softly, "I'll see you tonight, after work."

"I'll see you then."

Shirong searched her gaze for a long moment and then said, "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you, Azula."

"My brother won't hurt me."

"I know. Just... Just remember that? Okay?"

He kissed her again, and then left her standing there against the door frame, frowning in the hot summer sunlight, wondering what he meant by that. She was still standing there when Iroh came into the room. Surprisingly, he was wearing a robe this time, although he'd wandered unthinkingly into the kitchen in his underpants more than a few times since she'd moved in.

"You're up early," Iroh said, reaching for his favorite teapot.

"Shirong just left."

Iroh's hand froze for a moment and then he turned to face her. "Right. He didn't stay for breakfast?"

"He has class soon," she said, grabbing one of yesterday's honey cakes from the glass covered dome Iroh kept them in. She took a bite and chewed, watching as Iroh filled the teapot with water from the pump. "Zuko's coming today."

"I know! It's been so long! I have missed him," Iroh said happily. "I think I'll make his favorite for dinner..."

"Sounds good," Azula said, taking another bite. Iroh put the kettle on the stove, lit it and then turned to face her again. He studied her in the light streaming in through the windows. She wondered what he was seeing.

"Are you nervous to see him?"

"No, why would I be?" she said. But Iroh gave her one of those annoyingly knowing looks that saw right through her. "Maybe a little."

"He's your brother. He always asks after you in his letters. He worries about you. I do too."

Azula shrugged as she finished her honey cake. "I know...but you don't have to. I'm doing okay, uncle."

"I know," Iroh said, and then hesitated. When he spoke, it was haltingly, with face growing redder and redder with every word, until he resembled a fresh garden tomato. "It is none of my business, but you are being careful? With Shirong?"

Azula walked past him on the way to the bathing room, patting his shoulder as she went. She felt a bitter twist in her guts as she said, "Trust me, that's not a problem you have to worry about."

She went into the bathing room and stared into the mirror over the sink. Her hair was tangled from sleep and still damp with sweat from her nightmare. She was surprised at how pale she looked, but she didn't know why.

Her eyes closed for a moment and she took a deep breath. She thought of Shirong, and the hurt in his eyes as he'd asked about Sokka. Azula sighed. No matter what she did, how she tried to move on, he was still there, still sticking to her like a burr. The hollow ache was still gnawing at her and the longing that went with it spiked in her chest. She lifted her hand to her heart and breathed in slowly as she tried, and failed, to banish Sokka from her thoughts.

She tried to think about Shirong's warm, sweet kisses, but she kept drifting back to the memories of Sokka's mouth against hers, his callused hands in her hair, the blue of his eyes...

Shivers broke out over her skin and she opened her eyes, staring at her reflection accusingly.

"You're over him. You're with Shirong now. So stop thinking about him," she told her reflection in a harsh whisper that echoed in the tiled room.

The words did nothing to stop her thoughts though. They never did.

* * *

"I can see the walls!" Kikki called, her face scrunched up as she peered through a golden spyglass. She was standing at the front windows of the airship, with Rin beside her on the tiller. "We'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Thanks, Kikki," Zuko said from his seat along one of the benches near the furnace. He'd been stoking the fire on and off all morning. They'd left the inn just before dawn, and rode straight into a wild pink sunrise that turned yellow and bright as they skimmed through the clouds.

"I'll start the descent," Rin said, catching his eye for a moment.

Zuko's mouth closed and he nodded, and then quickly looked away. He hurriedly busied himself with the stack of papers he'd spread out before him. He'd been going over the treaty for the hundredth time, even though the last draft had been as solid as iron. Even Governor Chuanwei had liked it. Zuko had spent all morning practically memorizing it, however, and it had nothing to do with his nerves about meeting with the Earth King.

He was feeling confident about the treaty signing and hoped they could get it done as quickly as possible. The sooner they got it signed, the faster they'd set off for the Fire Nation. He missed Suki like he'd lost a limb, but it was more than that.

He rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced up at Rin, her face a mask of concentration as she slowly lowered their altitude to take them down into Ba Sing Se safely. He thought about what had happened in his room last night.

 _Except nothing happened,_ he told himself quickly.

But he knew that wasn't strictly true. He had missed all of the signs of Rin flirting with him until things had progressed past the point of no return. What Rin had been hoping to accomplish, he could only guess, but he had a feeling he knew.

If Chuanwei hadn't knocked on the door...

 _I would have turned her down._ _That's what would have happened if Chuanwei hadn't interrupted,_ he thought to himself, though a nervous sweat was breaking out over his skin just thinking about it. He wasn't sure why. He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

He'd been racking his brains all night, trying to figure out what he could have done to make Rin think he'd be interested in...whatever she'd been about to propose. He didn't think he'd done anything, but he knew full well that he wasn't the world's most observant guy. It had taken him years to figure out that he was in love with Suki, after all. What if he _had_ done something?

Had he been flirting with her? He wasn't sure.

Rin had always been a little flirtatious with him, but he'd thought that was just her personality. Like Tam, she had a way about her that was breezy and flirty, but he'd never thought much about it. He liked Rin as much as he did the other Warriors. They were his friends. Rin was his friend. He hadn't thought she felt anything for him other than friendship.

Not until last night.

He felt blindsided, and didn't like it one bit. He disliked how guilty he felt even more, because he wasn't sure if he'd done anything to feel guilty about.

He'd decided to deal with what had happened last night by not dealing with it at all. While they'd been loading up the airship that morning, Rin had asked him if they could talk, but he'd mumbled something about breakfast and walked away. It was the coward's way out, but he didn't know what to do.

Mostly, he just wanted to believe that Rin hadn't been coming onto him at all, that he'd misread everything, that she'd just been her usual friendly self. Until then, avoiding her was his only option, which wasn't exactly easy on a small airship.

Governor Chuanwei had been speaking to the other Kyoshi Warriors all morning, leaving Zuko to his rote memorization of the treaty. He was grateful for the respite from her, but grateful that she'd knocked on his door last night. He had no doubt that Governor Chuanwei had picked up on what had taken Zuko too long to see. The rebuke in her voice had been pointed.

He looked around at the Governor, who was looking out of the windows with a small smile on her face. She had confessed yesterday that she'd never traveled outside of Kyoshi Island much, and only to a few villages on the mainland adjacent to Kyoshi Island. She'd never been in an airship, or to Ba Sing Se. Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight as she watched the landscape out of the window.

Zuko packed up the last of his papers and cleared his throat. "Are you excited to see Ba Sing Se, Governor?"

"Quite," Chuanwei said pertly, her mouth pinching in at the corners. "Although I've heard tales of the squalor in the lower ring."

"Those tales are true, I'm afraid. And they don't quite capture the smell of the place," Zuko, his mouth twisting. "The middle ring is better and the upper ring is quite nice. That's where my uncle's teashop is. Also the palace, the university..."

"The filthy rich?"

Zuko shrugged. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but yes."

"And your uncle? General Iroh? I've heard tales about him too."

"I shudder think about what you've heard about him. He's had a long and interesting life."

"And now he serves tea in the city he once laid siege to," Chuanwei said with a disapproving note in her voice. "He's lucky he didn't get thrown into prison for war crimes."

"The Earth King and my uncle are good friends."

"How lucky for him."

Zuko's brow lifted a little. "I'll be taking dinner with him this evening, if the treaty discussion with Kuei goes as quickly as I hope it does. You're welcome to join us."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It would be my pleasure. Perhaps if you met you'd like him?"

"What makes you think I dislike General Iroh? I don't know him."

"You called him a war criminal and implied he should be imprisoned," Zuko pointed out. Chuanwei colored a little, and then ran a hand through her graying auburn hair.

"I admit I'm curious to meet the Dragon of the West. If you don't think I'm imposing?"

Zuko smiled, thinking about what kind of preconceived notions Chuanwei might have about Iroh. Spirits knew that there were a lot of stories about his uncle floating around in the world. The Dragon of the West hadn't earned his nickname lightly, after all, even if some of it was fiction. It might do Chuanwei some good to have her image of Iroh destroyed the minute she saw him in a flour-covered apron, pouring tea for customers all day.

He had no idea what Iroh would make of the stern woman before him, but he had a feeling getting them into the same room would at least be amusing.

"You're not imposing. I insist."

Chuanwei nodded and Zuko stood, going over to the window and staring out the horizon. The massive walls of Ba Sing Se never failed to impress him, even from this height and distance. As they loomed closer and closer, Kikki handed him the spyglass and went back in the back with the others, leaving him alone with Rin.

"Zuko..." Rin started, the moment Zuko realized they were alone together. He blanched and glanced at her.

"You know where to land? The square outside the palace?"

"Yes, I know it," Rin said. "Um...can we talk?"

"Uh, I should lower the furnace temperature for landing," Zuko said, closing the spyglass with snap and walking away. He could feel Rin's eyes on him, and flinched.

 _Yeah. Definitely the coward's way out. Trust me to mess up without even realizing it...what's Suki going to think? What am I going to do?_

But he didn't know.

One thing was for sure, the sooner they got back home, the better. If nothing went wrong he'd be on the way back to Suki in less than two days. And he'd deal with Rin if he had to...but only if he had to. He'd just avoid her until then.

 _Here's hoping that's the only thing that goes wrong on this trip._

* * *

Misery clung to Shirong as he walked through the hot sunshine toward the university. He couldn't get the taste of Azula from his mouth, but the taste was bitter and sweet at the same time. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd said that name—Sokka—or the way she'd breathily whispered, in a desperate voice that sent shards of pain and jealous through Shirong, that she loved him.

Him. Sokka.

Whatever Azula said, Shirong had heard the longing in her voice when she'd spoken of him. She hadn't wanted to; he'd seen that, and the pain in her eyes had spoken more than she had. Whatever had happened between the two of them, Azula still had feelings for him.

He didn't know how to feel about that. Mostly he felt...hurt. Jealous. How could he compete with a man who could make her whisper desperate declarations of love in her dreams?

They'd made love again after that, but he'd known it was to distract him. It hadn't worked. Not because he didn't believe her when she said that she was over Sokka, but because he had other things on him mind as well. Things he didn't want think about.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw Huy lying in his bed, covered in blood. Huy had been his friend. He hadn't deserved to die like that. And the man who had done it...

Sweat broke out on Shirong's skin as he walked, fear curdling in his guts. He'd promised the man that he would do whatever he asked, if he left Azula alone, but he was too smart to take the man at his word. Azula was in danger.

He had to stop him. He just didn't know how. A part of him wanted to turn around and go tell Azula about the man, but he worried that she would try to go after him herself. He didn't want her danger. No matter what she said about being able to protect herself, he didn't want her anywhere near the man who had killed Huy.

He was walking past an alley when he grabbed and hauled back into the shadows, faster than he could blink or even scream. A hand clamped to his mouth and he stared into the amber eyes of Huy's killer.

"Hello, Shirong," the man said softly, as Shirong's eyes widened. He glanced at the mouth of the alley, but they were alone. "Did you think I forgot about you?"

Shirong shook his head, the man's hand still over his mouth.

"And I haven't forgotten about your girlfriend either. Princess Azula looked lovely this morning," the man said and then leaned forward, sniffing Shirong's shirt. "You smell like her."

Shirong's stomach rolled over her and he glared at the man.

"I could have put an arrow in her eye this morning, while she was kissing you in the doorway. I didn't. You should be grateful."

Shirong wrenched his head away, but he was pretty sure the man let him. "Please, don't hurt her."

"I promised, didn't I? She's safe from me if you deliver the Fire Lord to me."

"What do you want with the Fire Lord?"

But the man glared at him.

"I can't do it," Shirong said softly. "I won't."

"It's this or your princess gets a knife to the throat. We both know you don't want that," the man in the mask said softly. "The Fire Lord is too well-protected. I can't get to him unless you do this."

"You said you wouldn't kill him."

"I won't."

Shirong didn't believe him. There was something bloodthirsty in his eyes that told Shirong something else entirely. Whatever this man wanted from Fire Lord Zuko, it would only end in blood and fire and he knew it.

But he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice. To protect Azula, he'd do anything.

"The Fire Lord is coming to dinner tonight, at the tea shop," he said softly, regretfully.

"Good. Enjoy your dinner. And afterwards...you know what to do."

"Yes."

"If you fail me, she's dead. I was hired to kill her by a very powerful man, who wants her dead very badly. The only way I'm _not_ going to kill her is if you deliver the Fire Lord to me. There is no other way. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Shirong mumbled. "I understand."

"Good boy," the man said, and then pressed a satchel of herbs into his hand. "After dinner, make them all this tea. Make sure they all drink it."

"What will happen? Is it poison?"

But the man stepped back, cocking his head at him. His eyes were blazing above the mask obscuring his face. "Do as I say, or face the consequences."

Shirong nodded, tucking the satchel into his pocket. The man grabbed him and shoved him toward the mouth of the alley. Shirong stumbled and caught himself on the brick wall. When he turned around, the man was gone.

Shirong swallowed and tucked his hand around the satchel in his pocket. He could feel eyes on him the entire way back to his dorm room, and they were hot and murderous, searing him to the bone.


	35. Part II: Thirty-Four

**NOTES:**

Hi patient readers! Just to let you guys know, I've started a side story spin-off of "With Or Without You", starring Tam and Piandao. It's called "Got a Bad Desire", and it runs alongside the events of "With Or Without You", but told from their perspective. I really wanted to explore their romance but I didn't want to switch focus in the main story to side characters, so I spun them off into their own thing.

If you have no interest in reading about Tam and Piandao's romantic adventures, that's okay. Any important plot points covered in their story will be mentioned with enough context in "With Or Without You" that you won't be missing anything crucial. Mostly the story is just to indulge my shippy tendencies without cluttering the main storyline with it. haha

Just be aware that there is a large age gap between Tam and Piandao. He's 52, she's 25. If that's something that squicks or triggers you, read with caution.

Anyway, Chapter One of "Got a Bad Desire" is already up and ready to read. The events of chapter one take place right before the events of this chapter (34) of WOWY. You can choose to read it before you read this, or after. Up to you.

You can find "Got a Bad Desire" on my author page. Enjoy! And thank you so much for reading!

* * *

 **Part II: Thirty-Four**

* * *

"He's not awake yet," Nam-Kyu said, the moment Suki walked into the healing ward, followed closely by Ty Lee, right on her heels. "And before you ask, neither is our one-footed assassin. You really did a number on her."

"Well, she had it coming," Suki snapped. Nam-Kyu's lips twitched and Suki thought she might be fighting a smile. "How is Guo?"

Nam-Kyu sighed and then gestured to a woman standing in the corner of the healing ward's waiting room. The room was empty, save the six Royal guardsmen positioned at both entrances to the waiting room, and the entrance to the hallway that led to the patient's rooms. They had nodded Suki and Ty Lee into the room from the outside entrance, but only after she'd declared who she was, which was part of the lockdown security protocols she'd put into place after the attack.

No one was going to get into the healing ward to finish off Councilman Guo if she could help it.

The woman came over and nodded grimly at her. She was passing familiar to Suki, as one of the healers who had worked on Guo. She had a soft, pretty face, and a motherly air to her that was soothing where Nam-Kyu was abrasive and hard. Suki couldn't help thinking that most patients probably preferred her to Nam-Kyu on any given day.

"Healer Satori is in charge of the Councilman's care. She did an excellent job on him," Nam-Kyu said with pride in her voice. Suki smiled a little and bowed to Satori, who bowed back.

"Thank you for saving his life, Satori."

Satori blushed and pushed a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear. "Thank you, Seneschal. It wasn't easy."

"But he'll recover?"

"Yes, I believe so. The dagger pierced his right lung and caused a pneumothorax—a collapsed lung. The wound was sucking when we removed the dagger, so we inserted a tube to drain the excess air and blood from his chest cavity and then stitched up the wound to prevent further bleeding and any more air getting in. We have him on the bellows machine to make sure his breathing remains stable. He was looking a little blue there for a while, but his color has come back. It looks like his lung has re-expanded and is functioning normally, but we'll be monitoring him until we're sure he's out of the woods. He lost quite a lot of blood. You saved his life, Seneschal."

" _You_ saved his life. I just got him to you in time," Suki said, feeling her stomach flip over, and not from morning sickness this time. "Has his daughter seen him yet?"

Satori nodded. "She's with him now."

"And the assassin?" Ty Lee asked.

"Healer Pikon is in charge of her care. He's with her now. She's still sedated as well, but she pulled through surgery," Nam-Kyu said. "If she wakes up she won't like what you did to her foot."

"She's lucky I didn't put that qiang in her head instead," Suki said sourly. "I wanted answers more than I wanted her blood on my hands."

"I hope you get them."

"Me too. I know he's not awake, but may I see Councilman Guo?" Suki asked.

"I don't see any harm in that. Lady Cara might need some company too," Satori nodded and then gestured to the door to the ward. "She's been inconsolable."

"Oh, Cara," Ty Lee said, one hand straying to her throat. Suki glanced at her and then put her hand on Ty Lee's back.

"She'll be okay," Suki said. "Come on."

She started to follow Satori but felt Nam-Kyu's bony hand on her wrist.

"How are you, Seneschal? I know you've had a few large shocks in the past couple of days." Nam-Kyu's gravely voice was pointed and her eyes flicked down to Suki's stomach. Suki's hand strayed to the flat muscle there.

"I'm fine," she said in an undertone.

"No more fainting?"

"No," she said, glancing at Satori, who was watching with her head cocked. She didn't want to say too much in front of Satori, who didn't know about the pregnancy. She knew that Ty Lee and Tam wouldn't say anything to anyone, and she trusted Nam-Kyu to keep the secret as well, but she didn't want it to spread any further than that. Until she could tell Zuko, she wanted to keep the circle as small as possible. "We're fine."

"You'll tell me if that changes?"

"Of course," she said, as Nam-Kyu dropped her hand and nodded.

Suki smiled at her and then followed Satori and Ty Lee into the healing ward's long corridor. The rooms were empty on either side, but there were four guardsmen standing at attention before two sets of doors near the end of the sterile white hallway, holding long spears across the doorways.

They saw Satori coming and then eyed Suki and Ty Lee behind her.

"Seneschal," one of them bowed and pulled his spear back to allow them into the room Satori gestured to.

"Try to keep it brief, if you can. I'll leave you to it," Satori said, and bowed to her again, and then walked down the hallway. Suki hesitated at the door and then knocked softly, feeling her stomach folding over yet again.

After a moment, the door cracked open and a pair of puffy, reddened citrine eyes caught hers.

"Suki! I mean...Seneschal! I'm so glad to see you!" Lady Cara said, opening the door wide and swiftly embracing her. Suki stiffened, but then returned the hug. The taller girl held on tightly to her and Suki awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. Cara was trembling a little and when she pulled back, Suki could see that she'd been crying recently.

"Cara, are you okay?" Suki asked, and then flinched. It was clear that Cara was not okay. Why would she be, after what had happened to her father?

"I'm...I'm holding up. I'm glad you came. I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving his life the other evening. You could have been killed going after that woman."

"I'm just glad I caught her before she got away with it," Suki said grimly. "How is he?"

Cara stepped back from the doorway and when she did, Suki saw Guo for the first time. She hitched in a breath at the sight of him lying there with a mask over his mouth and nose.

He'd looked very old and very frail all of a sudden, with his skin waxen pale and his mouth slack beneath the mask strapped to his face. It was hard to believe, in that moment, that he was anything but a harmless old man. Suki felt guilty standing there in his room, watching the bellows pump, thinking of all times she'd secretly wished harm on the man who had set out to make her life in the palace a living hell.

Whatever his faults, and whatever issues she had with him, he hadn't deserved a dagger in the chest.

"I'm so sorry, Cara," Ty Lee said softly, as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Cara looked at her and then her chin wobbled. Ty Lee saw it and put her arms around her just as Cara's strength gave out on her and she collapsed onto Ty Lee's shoulder, sobbing for all that she was worth. "It's okay, I'm here..."

"Oh, Ty Lee..." Cara sobbed and clutched at Ty Lee's uniform. Ty Lee steered her over to a padded bench against the wall, and Cara all but collapsed onto it, pulling Ty Lee down with her. Ty Lee patted her back and stroked her gloved hand through her hair.

Suki shifted in place, unsure what to do now that the floodgates had opened. She decided that Ty Lee had it under control and went over to Guo's bedside.

He was draped in a white sheet, with bandages over the wound the dagger had made in his chest. Just looking at the wound made Suki's shoulder ache. She'd taken a similar wound from an assassin's attack the year before, but she'd gotten luckier than Guo had. The dagger had missed her lungs and done only minor damage to the muscles in her shoulders. She still had an ugly scar from it, and it ached when the weather turned damp, but it hadn't slowed her down any.

But if that assassin had aimed just a few inches to the left...

Suki touched Guo's limp hand for a brief moment, willing him to wake up, as much for Cara's sake as her own. She wanted to know why someone had gone to such lengths to try and kill him, and why they had been ordered not to tangle with her if they could help it. There was something off about the whole thing.

And the dagger... Something about that dagger still bothered her. Tam had been right when she'd said that it wasn't an assassin's weapon. So why would an assassin have used it to try and kill Guo? Piandao had taken it with him, to examine it further, although she didn't know what he might find. The dagger looked familiar to her, but it was a common design that tended to look the same from one blacksmith to another. Even her own mother had made ones like it.

Still... Something was up with that dagger. She just couldn't think of what.

"He's always so strong, you know?" Cara was sobbing into Ty Lee's shoulder. "He can be very strict but he's...he's always wanted what was best for me. That's why he took the position on the Council. He wanted me to marry well. And he wanted to be a part of the new Fire Nation. He...he just always seemed so indestructible. Even after mother died, I... I knew I could count on him. He's always been so proud of me. He was so disappointed that he wasn't a Firebender, and neither was my brother, so when I was a Firebender like Mother, it was the happiest day of his life! He sent me to the best schools. He worked so hard to send me. When I was born we had nothing, and now look at us..."

Cara was babbling, sniffing and blubbering. It was hard to understand her through her tears, but Ty Lee just murmured to her, stroking her hair. It seemed to be exactly what Cara needed because she pushed her head into Ty Lee's neck and just clung there again.

Suki glanced at Ty Lee and frowned at the expression on Ty Lee's face. It was tender and filled with sorrow, and something else that made Suki's stomach tightened with worry. Ty Lee's crush on Cara had just edged into full-blown puppy love if she wasn't mistaken.

Suki decided right then and there that it was none of her business. Ty Lee was a grown woman, and she could look out of her heart herself. She just hoped Cara didn't eventually break that tender heart of hers.

Sighing, Suki turned away and looked at Guo again. "I have a lot of questions for you when you wake up, Guo."

The bellows pumped, competing with Cara's sobs in the sterile little room. Suki took a breath and started to say something to Cara when she heard a noise outside the door that set off warning bells in her head. The sound was followed by raised voices and a loud bang that rattled the door in its frame.

Ty Lee's head came up, and she jerked away from Cara instantly, gaining her feet and pulling the fan off of her belt.

"What's going on?" Cara sniffed and then jumped out of her seat as another loud bang rattled the door. "Another assassin?"

Ty Lee reached the door before Suki could, yanking it open and just narrowly missing getting hit in the face with the butt of one of the guardsman's spears. Ty Lee jerked her head away at the last second and ducked beneath the spear, entering the fray in the hallway with her fan drawn and her painted face in a determined grimace. The guardsman glanced at her, but let her pass. He was facing something in the hallway that Suki couldn't see.

Suki made to follow her, but Ty Lee seemed to realize what she was planning to do and whipped around to face her, pointing the fan at her and saying, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Suki stopped, one hand straying to her stomach. She wanted to follow with every inch of her being, but she knew that she couldn't. Not now. She'd already made that mistake once and she wasn't going to do it again.

"Guard the Seneschal and Guo," Ty Lee barked to the guardsman who nearly got her in the face with his spear. He nodded and set his body in the open doorway. Suki came over to the door, but he held out his hand to stop her from getting past him.

"Careful, Seneschal. We have a situation," he said, as Suki got a look around the doorway over his arm.

What she saw made her gasp immediately, her mouth opening in shock. The other three guardsmen were standing in a semi-circle around two people at the end of the hallway. One was a man with a beard, wearing healer's robes. He had a pair of scissors to his throat, held by someone wearing a thin white gown and teetering on one foot. Her other leg ended in a thick white bandage, stained red and dripping blood on the floor beneath her. Part of the bandages was unraveled, trailing into the blood and onto the floor.

The assassin's eyes were wild, like a caged animal's and she was breathing hard, the scissors digging point first into the healer's throat. She was pale and sweaty, her dark hair clinging to her forehead.

"Let Pikon go right now!" Ty Lee said as she approached the assassin. "You have nowhere to go and you know it."

"Where am I?" the woman gasped, spittle flecking her lips. She jerked Pikon back and he grimaced, the scissors drawing blood now. It chased the closed blades and dripped down his robes. The woman hopped on her remaining foot, trying to capture her balance and using Pikon as a crutch. "What's going on?"

"You're in the palace healing ward," Ty Lee said in a patient voice, stalking slowly closer and closer, one inch at a time. "The man you're holding hostage is a healer. He saved your life."

The woman's eyes went wild. "My foot...what happened to my foot?"

"We had to amputate..." Pikon gasped, his face white as he flinched away from the dig of the scissors into his jugular. "There was no saving it. I'm sorry."

"You crippled me," the woman growled and shoved the scissors harder into his skin. Any more pressure and they would puncture his neck completely and he'd bleed out. Suki could see it and so could Ty Lee.

"Stop!" Suki said, shoving the guardsman's arm out of the way and ducking into the hallway. "He's not the one who crippled you. I put that qiang in your foot. Not him!"

"You!" the woman said, dragging the scissors away from Pikon's throat and pointing the blood blade at Suki. "You did this, you bitch! You killed me!"

"Suki, get back!" Ty Lee said, without turning to look at her. Suki ignored her.

"You look pretty alive to me," Suki said. "You're lucky I didn't kill you for what you did to Guo."

Something flickered in the woman's eyes. "Did I kill him? That...that dagger... I saw it. It didn't hit where it should have. Is he dead?"

Suki smiled at her, smugly. "No. You missed his heart. He's alive. So you're either the shittiest assassin I've ever seen, or _your_ heart wasn't in it."

The woman's pale face went red and her eyes seemed hazy all of a sudden. Her arm dropped away from Pikon's shoulders and she sagged in place. Pikon jerked away from her, running past Ty Lee, clutching the slice on his throat.

Suki ignored him, watching the assassin as she dropped the bloody scissors with a clang.

"I failed."

Her knee buckled and she hit the ground, sitting there, looking defeated and pale. She looked at the bandages stained dark red and then up at Suki. Their eyes met for a long moment as Ty Lee kicked the scissors away from her, and gestured to the guardsmen to grab her.

"Wait, stop," Suki said, making the guardsmen look from her to Ty Lee and back again. Ty Lee glanced at her and then nodded. Suki came up beside Ty Lee and crouched down before the assassin, who looked up at her with bleak eyes. "Who sent you after Guo?"

The assassin laughed tiredly. "You think I'll tell you that?"

"Things will go much easier for you if you cooperate with our investigation. Were you hired to kill him?"

"I was hired to do a job and I failed. Do you understand? I failed. I didn't get away and that means I failed," the woman said, but not to Suki. She suspected that she was talking to herself. "He's alive and that means..."

"Tell us who hired you. Why Guo?" Suki said loudly. The woman looked up at her and then laughed again. The sound was exhausted and defeated, and full of hatred.

"You stupid, Earth Kingdom bitch. This all your fault," the woman said and then her tongue dug into her cheek. The next moment she bit down on something hard, making Suki frown in confusion.

"What are you...? No!" Suki said, and then gasped, surging forward and grasping the woman's face, trying to force her mouth open. It was too late though. Bloody pink foam frothed on her lips as the assassin glared at Suki. "No! No!"

The woman collapsed backward, all of the weight easing out of her body as she jerked in place. The foam spilled down her chin as one last rattling breath left her. Then she was still. Suki stared at her for a long moment, breathing hard, unable to grasp what had happened.

The assassin's eyes were still trained on Suki as she watched the light in her eyes die.

"Spirits...did she just...?" Ty Lee breathed beside her. Suki glanced at her and then sensed someone moving up beside her. It was Pikon, clutching his sleeve against his bloody neck. He glanced at her and then pressed his fingers to the woman's neck, checking for a pulse.

Suki already knew that he wouldn't find one.

Pikon dropped his fingers and then opened the woman's mouth, bending to smell the foam on her lips and chin. He pulled back and said grimly, "Poison."

"Where did she get poison?" Suki asked, glaring at Pikon, who seemed taken aback.

"I don't know," he said, looking as stunned as she felt.

"What happened? How did she get the jump on you?"

Pikon stood, still clutching his bloody neck. "I thought she was unconscious. She should have been! I was changing her bandages and I turned my back to get some more gauze. When I turned back around she was awake and she had the scissors. She grabbed me before I could do much more than shout for help and by the time the guards came she had the scissors at my throat. It happened so fast..."

"We were afraid to rush her," one of the guardsmen said, as Satori and Nam-Kyu came down the hallway. Suki had seen them out of the corner of her eye, standing there at the end of the hallway watching the standoff. "She could have killed him."

"You did the right thing," Suki told them, sighing as she stood. She stared down at the assassin and then glanced up at Pikon again. He looked stunned, as Satori pressed a bandage to his throat. Nam-Kyu stood over the assassin and prodded her with her foot.

"Looks like a poison capsule," Nam-Kyu said grimly.

"Where did she get that?"

"Not from my stores, I can tell you," Nam-Kyu said, looking at Pikon. "You took her clothing off before the surgery, so she didn't pull it out of her pocket. Did you check her mouth at any point?"

"No," Pikon said, as Satori dabbed at his wound. "I didn't think to look. She must have had it the whole time. Tucked into her cheek maybe."

"I saw that once, a long time ago, during the war. They coat it in a hard shell so it doesn't dissolve. They have to bite down on it to break it open. And afterwards..." Nam-Kyu's voice trailed off and she prodded the dead woman again. She looked up and met Suki's eyes.

"A poison pill is a pretty serious contingency plan," Suki breathed.

"You heard her. She heard that she failed in her attempt to kill Guo," Ty Lee said. "She must have had orders to kill herself if she failed."

"That's something a Smoke Demon might have done, but she doesn't have the tattoo. I checked," Suki said, looking at the woman's eyes for a terrible moment. She was still staring accusingly up at Suki. She wished someone would close her eyelids, but she was loathe to reach down and touch her. Her stomach tightened uncomfortably and she tasted bile in her throat.

"If she's not a Smoke Demon then she must have really wanted Guo dead," Ty Lee said. "The moment she heard he survived she just gave up."

"I don't think it was Guo surviving that put her over the edge," Suki said slowly, unable to tear herself away from the woman's pale face and the pink foam still bubbling on her still lips. "I think it was that she failed to get away with it. She wasn't supposed to get caught."

"This isn't your fault," Ty Lee said sharply, and Suki looked at her. Ty Lee knew her too well. And hadn't the assassin told her that before biting down on that pill?

"I know. It's just...there go all of my answers," Suki sighed and then felt her stomach turn over again. It was the sight of the blood, and she knew it. The sharp coppery tang hit her nostrils and she felt her throat close. Her eyes did too and she put one hand against her lips, trying to will her stomach to settle down again.

She knew it was a losing battle and drew in a breath that smelled too much like blood and poison.

"Suki?"

"Excuse me," Suki said tightly, turning her back on them. Cara was as white as a sheet and clutching her throat as she watched everything from the doorway. The guardsman was still standing in a protective position, but when he saw the look on Suki's face, his frown turned into alarm.

"Seneschal?"

" _Move_ or get puked on, your choice," she said shortly, and he quickly stepped aside, apparently convinced by the green shade of her skin.

"Suki, what's wrong?" Cara asked, stepping back from the door.

But Suki grabbed an empty bedpan from the shelf on the wall and shoved her face into it, heaving the contents of her stomach out right there in Guo's room. Cara gasped, one hand over her mouth as Suki vomited. She was breathing hard by the time her stomach stopped seizing, and she found herself sinking down onto the bench against the wall, the bedpan between her shaking knees.

" _Fuck_ ," Suki said with feeling, as Cara sat down beside her. She handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. Suki took it gratefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," Suki sighed, wiping at her mouth. She looked up and saw the guardsman watching her with a grimace on his face. She glanced back at Guo, still motionless in the bed. She felt exhausted all of a sudden and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget everything that had just happened. Instead, she drew herself up and set the bedpan aside. "But when do I ever get a break?"

"My father doesn't give you much of one, I'm afraid," Cara said apologetically. "He doesn't like you."

"It's mutual," Suki said heavily. "But I swear I'm going to find out why someone would send an assassin after him. I promise I _will_ find out who did this. That assassin was working for someone else. She failed to kill him. She was terrified when she found that out. Terrified of someone enough to kill herself."

Cara sniffed and rubbed at her runny nose. Even with puffy eyes and a runny nose, she was beautiful. No wonder Ty Lee was head over heels for her. She looked at her father in the bed for a long moment and then back at Suki. "Whoever hired her must be someone really powerful. And really scary."

Suki nodded. She agreed with her, and that was a sobering thought. An assassination attempt by a random enemy was one thing, but an enemy both powerful and threatening enough to make said assassin kill themselves rather than face their wrath for failure was another thing altogether.

"Do you know why they would go after your father?"

Cara hesitated and then said softly, "My father has a lot of secrets. He didn't get where he is without stepping on a few toes. Perhaps he angered someone along the way."

"Can you think of anyone?"

Cara shook her head. "No. No, he keeps me out of his business. I'm sorry. I don't know anything more than that."

Yet she couldn't help but think that Cara knew more than what she was saying. She didn't press the issue, however. She'd get her answers when Guo awoke if he had any to give.

Suki collected herself and went back out into the hallway, where Ty Lee was ordering more guards to stand watch over Guo, something Suki had been about to do. Ty Lee glanced at her with worry in her eyes, but she nodded grimly at her, trying to tell her that she was okay.

 _Just pregnant,_ she thought wearily, watching as orderlies put the body on a stretcher and carried it off to the morgue. Nam-Kyu eyed her with amusement but didn't ask her if she was okay. She already knew what was wrong and seemed to enjoy Suki's discomfort a little.

It took another hour, questioning Pikon, and dealing with everything, before Suki and Ty Lee marched back to her office.

"I'm worried about you," Ty Lee said.

"It was just morning sickness," Suki said, but Ty Lee grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I don't mean that. I think you're in danger," Ty Lee said. "There's something off about this. I just have this feeling. I want to double the guard on you."

"You and Tam are doing just fine."

"You were attacked while I was on duty and should have been guarding but wasn't. That's not fine."

" _Guo_ was attacked. I wasn't in any danger until I followed that assassin. Which was my own dumb fault," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"But I should have been there!"

"That's not your fault, Ty Lee. I told you to take Cara. You followed my orders."

"No, I just wanted to be alone with Cara. I left you vulnerable because my feelings got in the way of my duty," Ty Lee said sharply. "It's the same damned thing that happened after the ball last year. I thought Azula betrayed Zuko and I was so angry... I wanted to make her pay and it nearly got us all killed. I let my feelings overrun my good sense. And I did the same thing with Cara."

"It's not the same. And you didn't know the attempt on Zuko was fake. None of it was your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Ty Lee said hotly. "And so was what happened to Guo. If I'd been there, even guarding the door while you two spoke... She wouldn't have been able to come anywhere near him. I failed, Suki. And now Cara... Cara..." Her face fell and misery settled over her like a thick blanket.

Suki sighed and grasped her arms. "Look, I didn't want to say anything, because it's your business, but Cara... I see the way you look at her. I just want to make sure you're not going to get your heart broken."

Ty Lee licked her lips and looked down at her feet. "I like her, Suki. I more than like her. I keep telling myself that she'll never like me the same way, but then when I look at her, all I want to do is be with her, you know? Even as a friend. So long as I'm with her, that's okay."

"She definitely needs a friend right now," Suki agreed. "And she likes you. I can tell. I just don't want you to get hurt if she doesn't feel the same way you do."

"I'm a big girl, Suki."

"I know you are," she sighed, looping her arms around Ty Lee and holding her tightly. "I just want you to be happy. So stop beating yourself up about this. I don't blame you. No one does."

Ty Lee pressed her nose into Suki's shoulder for a long moment and then pulled back. "Don't think I don't know that you're changing the subject! I'm doubling your guard and that's final. Tam and I can only work single shifts and that's not enough protection," Ty Lee said firmly. "The Royal Guard can take up the slack until Zuko returns with the rest of the Warriors."

Suki sighed but knew by the light in Ty Lee's hazel eyes that there was no fighting it. She meant business. She could also see the sense in it, all things considered. Her hand strayed to her stomach. It wasn't about protecting her anymore. She had something precious to protect from harm now.

"Fine. Put as many guards on me as you need. I don't like it, but you're right," she said, as Ty Lee smiled and looped arms with her. They started walking down the path toward the palace, but Suki stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two familiar figures walking toward them. "Is that Tam and Piandao?"

She glanced at Ty Lee, who frowned. "What is she doing with him?"

"Knowing her, flirting for all that she's worth," Suki snorted. "She's going to eat that man alive if he doesn't watch out."

"And you're worried about _my_ love life," Ty Lee intoned dryly, watching as Tam and Piandao spotted them and quickly made their way across the garden toward them.

"There you are! Fen said you'd come to the healing ward. Any news on Guo?" Tam said, glancing at Piandao, who nodded at her, looking grim. Suki looked between them, noting Piandao's hand on Tam's shoulder. She couldn't help the way her eyebrow rose. Piandao saw her look, and then seemed to catch himself. He dropped his hand quickly, clearing his throat and clasping his hands behind his back.

Well. That was interesting.

"I guess you haven't heard," Ty Lee said, and then launched in, telling them what had happened. Tam looked shocked but didn't interrupt. Piandao's stoic face grew dark, his gray eyes stormy as he listened. Suki let Ty Lee tell the story, lost in thought for a moment.

"That's not good," Tam said when Ty Lee had finished. She glanced at Piandao. "And by not good, I mean it's astoundingly bad. Drink until you blackout bad. Especially after what Piandao and I found out."

"What's wrong? What did you find out?" Suki asked, looking between them. Tam looked around and then gestured to a bench beneath one of the ornamental trees dotting the gardens. Piandao looked around the garden, but they were alone for the moment.

"Suki, there's no easy way to say this," Tam said, gesturing to Piandao for something. He pulled a red bundle out of his pocket and handed it to her gently. Suki frowned, as Tam slowly unwrapped it, revealing a familiar dagger. She recognized it as the one the assassin had used to stab Guo, which Piandao had taken to examine further.

"Did you find something?" she asked, glancing at Piandao, who shifted uncomfortably in place.

"There's a touchmark on the handle of the dagger, beneath the leather wrappings. I found it yesterday. I asked Tamarind to look at it for me, to confirm what I already suspected."

"And that was?"

Tam started forward, unwrapping the leather on the handle of the dagger. "Suki, the touchmark..."

Suki frowned and took the dagger from her. Her hand trembled as she stared at the familiar shape pressed into the metal. She knew how that shape had been formed. She could still remember watching her mother press her stamp into the blazing hot metal of whatever she was working on at the moment, the steam rising around her face.

She knew the touchmark as well as she knew her own name. It was shaped like a fan, tiny, smaller than the nail on her pinky toe. The same touchmark adorned all of her weapons. It was stamped into the edge of her fan, on her sword, on her armor. Everything her mother made carried that mark.

Suki's hands shook as she looked up at the two of them, and then at Ty Lee.

"My mother made this dagger," she said, unnecessarily, trying to process it. "Why would the assassin have one of my mother's daggers? I..."

"Maybe it's a coincidence? You know she sells them on the mainland. It could have been bought anywhere," Tam suggested, but Suki shook her head.

"No. No, there's no way this is a coincidence," she said, swallowing, feeling sick again. She refused to vomit. Not now. Her hands felt numb though and she felt Ty Lee take the dagger from her trembling fingers. Tam crouched down before her and touched her knee. It felt like everything was spinning around her all of a sudden.

She knew. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. And so did Tam. She could see it in Tam's eyes. It was Piandao who voiced what they were all thinking, however.

"Someone gave the assassin this dagger on purpose, knowing it could be traced back to your mother fairly easily. And then to you. Clearly, someone is trying to make it look like you ordered the attempt on Guo's life. You're being set up, Seneschal."

The words echoed in Suki's ears as she looked from Piandao to Tam and then to Ty Lee.

"Well," Suki said with a weary sigh. " _Fuck_."


	36. Part II: Thirty-Five

**Part II: Thirty-Five**

* * *

Zuko smiled in triumph as his brush glided smoothly across the parchment. The fat black characters marked the official start of the deal he'd spent most of the morning and afternoon crafting with the Earth King and his lawyers, with Governor Chuanwei chiming in on the part of Kyoshi Island.

It had been a long day since landing outside the palace, where King Keui had been eagerly waiting to greet him. Even the bear had looked happy to see him, whuffing in his face and sniffing at his robes. After that his entire party had been treated to a sumptuous lunch, followed by the closed-door negotiations.

Zuko hadn't wanted to delay the signing of the treaty declaring Kyoshi Island under Fire Nation protection a moment longer than he had to. He'd promised Suki he would only be gone a week, and he aimed to stick to that.

Keui hadn't seemed perturbed by Zuko's rush, not after Zuko had explained the reason he was doing it in the first place. Keui's eyes had gone all misty behind his pince-nez glasses, and he'd smiled and sighed.

"I envy you, Fire Lord Zuko," Keui had said seriously, with that misty light in his eyes. "To find a bride you love and would do anything for... I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you, King Keui," Zuko had replied. "And I wish you were coming to the wedding. You never said why you declined."

"Oh, I hope you didn't take offense to that!"

"Of course not!"

"I'd love to go, but things here are..." Keui made a face, causing Zuko to frown. "We have quite the crime problem in Ba Sing Se, or so my adviser's tell me. Some crime lord is doing something or other in the lower ring. There's a rather nasty underground fighting ring... It wouldn't be prudent at the moment to leave the city, not at this time."

Keui hadn't seemed particularly happy about that, but then Zuko had always gotten the impression that Keui was entirely uninterested in actually ruling the Earth Kingdom. The day to day minutia bored him, and he didn't bother taking charge much. He'd signed the Harmony Restoration Movement treaty granting the United Republic a large chunk of the Earth Kingdom with the same easy grace as he'd signed the Kyoshi Island treaty.

Zuko wondered what could be so bad that the Earth King felt he had to actually address the problem, but he decided not to press. He had enough on his plate at the moment and didn't need to involve himself in the Earth King's business.

There was a general round of polite applause after Zuko signed the last copy of the Kyoshi Treaty. They'd had the Earth King's scribes draw up three copies for the signing that evening. One would go with him to the Fire Nation, and one to Kyoshi Island. The third would be filed with the Earth King's lawmakers.

Zuko put down his brush and stared at the third document. Chuanwei and the Earth King had been signing the other two, and he glanced at them. Chuanwei looked pleased, but then she'd strong-armed several key parts of the treaty and had a lot to be happy about. He didn't begrudge her that; she'd thought of several things he never would have. Stubborn and abrasive though she was, he valued that shrewd mind of hers.

King Keui looked as distracted as ever, as his scribes took the treaties, and dusted them with sand to dry the ink. Zuko glanced around and his eyes met Rin's. She was standing at attention in the small audience of King Keui's lawyers and other noblemen assembled before them. The other Kyoshi Warriors were scattered throughout the room, guarding him as unobtrusively as possible. For once their green and gold uniforms didn't stand out like sore thumbs. It was odd to see them in a sea of green instead of red.

Rin smiled at him, but he didn't return it, looking away and putting his brush back into the pot of ink.

 _Coward_ , he thought to himself again, as everyone stood up. He made polite conversation with the Earth King for an hour, and then glanced at the window. It was late afternoon, stretching toward evening. He'd promised Iroh that he would come for dinner if the treaty signing went well.

The Earth King was disappointed when he declined an invitation to dinner but understood when he explained that he wanted to see his Uncle.

"Of course, of course. It's been months since your last visit. He complains about it every time he stops in. He misses you."

"It's mutual," Zuko said warmly, bowing to the King. "I've been so busy planning the wedding and dealing with the aftermath of the attacks last year that getting in a much-needed visit to my uncle has been nearly impossible."

"Yes, well," Keui started and then his face went a little red. "He has plenty of company with that, _ahem_ , sister of yours. Will you be taking her back with you?"

Zuko cocked his head. "I'm hoping she'll come to the wedding. How is Azula? You've seen her at the tea shop? I know you go there a lot."

"I used to, but..." Keui trailed off and then cleared his throat. "Iroh visits me at the palace these days. I miss my trips down into the city, but..."

"What is it?"

Keui glanced around and then said softly, "My adviser's don't like me being around the Princess. I've told them that Iroh has assured me that she's not a danger... _anymore_ , but for safety's sake, they think it best that I avoid her."

"Ah, I see," Zuko said, shifting uncomfortably in place. "My uncle tells me that my sister has settled in well at the tea shop, and that's she's been making great strides. She's changed a lot from the girl who breached the walls of this city and sat on your throne."

Keui blanched and Zuko realized that he shouldn't have said that. "Be that as it may, I'd sleep a lot easier if she were back home in the Fire Nation."

Zuko had no reply to that and decided that it was time to make his farewells. An hour later he found himself in a carriage borrowed from the Earth King, bumping along the cobbled streets of the Upper Ring. Mei Lin was driving the team of ostrich-horses, with Chao-Ahn beside him. In the carriage were himself, Chuanwei, Rin, Kikki, Xiuying, and Qing.

Rin sat down beside him before he realized what was happening. The carriage was roomy, but it was warm in the blistering, humid heat, and he became very aware of her beside him.

"I'm sure you're happy to have the treaty signed," Rin started.

"Yes. Now I can get back to Suki," he said pointedly. He could see the back of Rin's neck flush red at that, and she sat back, her gloved hand against her lips. He couldn't tell if she looked hurt or not, and groaned inwardly, wishing he could sink into the seat so that he didn't have to deal with anything at the moment.

Despite the tension with Rin, his spirits were high, and he looked out the windows of the carriage as they rolled down the streets. He hadn't been to Ba Sing Se in nearly a year and a half, and the last visit had also been brief. His eyes took in the architecture of the University as they passed it, spotting students on the lawns and walking to classes.

By the time they rolled up in front of the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko was thirsty and eager to get out of the hot carriage. The moment he saw the familiar shape of the tea shop, he opened the door and jumped down from the moving carriage and into the dusty street.

"Zuko!" Rin called after him, as Mei Lin drew up the ostrich-horses and pulled the carriage to a halt. Rin came out after him, followed by Kikki. "Wait!"

But he wasn't listening. He charged toward the front door and entered the tea shop with a chime of the familiar bells. The moment he entered, it felt like coming home. He couldn't describe it. The smells of the tea, the scent of honey cakes on the air, and the warm hush of the room all combined and assaulted his senses.

Rin and Kikki came in after him. Rin said something to him, but it was drowned out by the excited shout of the man who had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"ZUKO!"

"Uncle!" Zuko breathed and charged across the shop, dodging customers and tables. Iroh was beaming broadly when Zuko threw his arms around him in a hearty bear hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"And you as well, nephew!" Iroh said, pulling back and looking at Zuko with his eyes glittering happily. Zuko took in the sight of him. There was more white in his iron-gray beard than there had been before, and he was balder on top. He was also much rounder in the belly, but despite that, he looked happy and healthy. Iroh touched his face and looked into his eyes. "You look...different."

Zuko frowned. "I do?"

"Mmm. Happier. That Suki, she's good for you."

Zuko's face went a little red. "I couldn't agree more."

"Did she come with you?" Iroh asked, glancing behind him at the door.

"No. She's back home. I've been working on a surprise for her. For the wedding. I couldn't bring her along or I'd spoil it."

"A groom's gift?" Iroh's beard twitched in amusement.

"Yes. And a good one, I think. She's going to love it," Zuko said as the other Kyoshi Warriors filed in behind him. Iroh spotted them and grinned, spreading his arms wide.

"Ladies! Welcome!"

"Iroh!"

Zuko was shuffled out of the way as the Kyoshi Warriors crowded forward, each of them hugging him in turn. Zuko grinned to himself, watching him as he asked after each of them. They glowed and answered his questions, laughing at something he'd said. Iroh and the Warriors were old friends. Every time he visited the palace, or Zuko visited him here in Ba Sing Se, he gushed over them.

Zuko shook his head. There weren't many women his uncle couldn't charm. Even his bodyguards weren't immune. The door chimed behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder, watching as Chuanwei came into the shop.

Where the Kyoshi Warriors blended in with their green uniforms, Chuanwei's blue clothing seemed to pop like a bluebell in a field of grass. She glanced around the shop and then spotted Iroh, who was still flanked by the Warriors. He saw one of her slim brows rise as she looked his uncle over appraisingly.

Zuko wondered what she made of the Dragon of the West, flanked by laughing young women and wearing a flour-dusted apron across his wide belly. He certainly didn't look like a man with a reputation for warfare. He looked like someone's harmless grandfather.

Then again, Chuanwei didn't exactly look like a threat either. She looked like a good solid breeze might knock her down, but Zuko had already realized there was iron in her spine. Like Iroh, she was not what she appeared to be.

Iroh looked up and spotted Chuanwei.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, madam," Iroh said, bowing to her.

"Uncle, this is Governor Chuanwei, of Kyoshi Island. Governor, this is my Uncle Iroh, General of the Fire Nation Royal Army."

" _Former_ General," Iroh corrected, striding forward and bowing to Chuanwei. "Now I just serve tea. It's a pleasure, madam."

"The Dragon of the West," Chuanwei said, eyeing him as he stood upright. "You're not what I expected. I've heard tales of your brutality for years."

Iroh flinched. Zuko saw it. "Brutality?"

"Yes. And war crimes," Chuanwei said. "Even on Kyoshi Island, we heard tales of the Siege of Ba Sing Se by the great General Iroh, prince of the Fire Nation. And the things you did to the people of the Earth Kingdom... Well. The people of Ba Sing Se are very forgiving, aren't they?"

"Ruh-roh," Kikki breathed on Zuko's left.

"That was long ago," Iroh said in a measured voice. "And the people of this city have welcomed me with open arms. This is the most popular tea shop in the city."

"Hmmph. Who knew tea could wipe out so much red?"

Iroh's polite smile fell and he glanced at Zuko with lightning in his eyes. Zuko cleared his throat. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some tea. Uncle, I'll give you a hand."

He took Iroh by the arm and all but dragged him into the kitchen. He glanced through the service window into the tea shop and watched the Kyoshi Warriors fanning out to check the perimeter, leaving Chuanwei to sit down at a table with a thump, her thin face contorted into a scowl.

Zuko closed the window shutters and turned on Iroh, who was looking thunderous in the middle of the clean, bright kitchen, with its bubbling kettles and baked goods sitting on the counters. Zuko made a beeline for the honey cakes and immediately popped one into his mouth.

"That woman is a—" Iroh started and then stopped himself. "Why is she traveling with you?"

"She represented Kyoshi Island at the treaty signing today," Zuko said, and then explained what he'd been doing. He'd been very vague in his letters to Iroh about his business in Ba Sing Se, so Iroh's surprise was genuine.

"You're right. That _is_ a spectacular groom's gift," Iroh said, impressed. Then glanced at the door to the shop. "She doesn't seem to like me much."

"Chuanwei is very opinionated," Zuko said diplomatically. "It must feel weird to you, to have a woman not fall immediately at your feet."

"I don't know what you mean," Iroh said lightly, going over to the stove, where he had several kettles bubbling away. "Women don't fall at my feet."

"Right. As if you're not the most eligible bachelor in the city. All of these old biddies come to drink your tea and flirt with you. And you love it."

Iroh's beard twitched a little. "Well...perhaps, I do. A little. It's good for business."

" _Mm-hmm_. So," Zuko said, looking around the room. "Where is she?"

Iroh glanced at the windows that lead into the kitchen garden. The shadows out there were getting longer as the hot day dwindled down toward night.

"Azula has a meeting with a group she's part of in the afternoons a few days a week. She should be back in just a little while."

"What kind of group?"

Iroh hesitated and then cleared his throat. "A survivor's meeting."

"Survivors of what?" Zuko said stupidly and then stopped, his blood running cold. "Oh."

There was pain in Iroh's eyes as he took a kettle off of the stove just as it started to scream. He set it down on a tray and turned back to Zuko. There was a grim catch to Iroh's lips for a moment.

"She has been going to every meeting for months now. I think they are doing her some good. She does not speak of it to me much, but I can tell."

"You said in your letters that she's going to some doctor? How is that going?"

Iroh's smile was genuine this time, and there was no pain in the expression. "It took a few months, but Dr. Song seems to found a treatment for her illness that works. She takes medication every day, but she no longer hallucinates. Even her panic attacks are few and farther apart now. In the beginning..." Iroh stopped, shaking his head. "The first six months after she came to live with me were touch and go for both of us, but she is doing well now. I am very proud of her."

"But how is she?"

Iroh patted his shoulder. "She is not the Azula you remember, Zuko. She is not even the Azula she was a year ago. She is different."

Zuko took another bite of his honey cake and then leaned against the counter, watching his uncle make up a tray, which a server he recognized from his last visit came in and took. She smiled at him shyly, and bowed out of the kitchen, leaving Zuko to watch his uncle putter around the kitchen.

"Is she happy?" Zuko asked, unable to stop himself.

"Happy? Yes, I think so," Iroh said. "She is dating again."

Zuko nearly choked on his honey cake. Iroh came over and thumped him on the back until the swallow passed, leaving him wet-eyed and coughing.

"Dating?" he exclaimed. "Azula's _dating?_ Who? You didn't mention that in your letters!"

"It was not my news to tell. And he is a student at the university. You would like him. His name is Shirong. I believe he is coming to dinner tonight."

Zuko stared at Iroh for a long moment. Then he licked his lips and asked in a tentative voice, "And what about Sokka? I never got a straight answer about what happened in the South Pole. All you told me was that she left with you after that Smoke Demon burned down Sokka's house."

Iroh sighed and wiped his hands on his floury apron. "I do not really know what happened between Azula and Sokka. The assassin who attacked them... Azula lost control during the fight."

"She burned him to death with her lightning-bending," Zuko said, nodding.

"And she was so out of control that she took a shot at Sokka's father, Chief Hakoda," Iroh said, which was news to Zuko. His mouth fell open. Iroh held up a hand. "She was ill, and Sokka was injured in the attack. She was not herself. But afterward... She did not want to leave him. It broke her heart, Zuko."

Zuko thought of how the two of them had been back in the Fire Nation, before the fake assassination attempt on his life. He could still remember the way Azula had looked at Sokka. He'd never seen her look at someone like that. He had no doubt that his sister had been in love with Sokka. The truth had been written all over her face, as well as Sokka's.

Zuko was not ashamed to say that realizing just how hard Sokka had fallen for his sister had been a relief to him at the time, considering how hard he himself had fallen for Suki. Things back then had been messy. It seemed they still might be, for his sister.

"Then why did she?"

"She has never said, but I think she knew she needed treatment, and I believe she was afraid of hurting Sokka. She loved him very much. Those first few months were hard, and in part, it was because she was pining for him," he said, and then rubbed at his beard. "She still does. She will not admit it, but she still does."

"And she's dating someone else now?"

"It is good for her, I think," Iroh said, and then turned to the stove, mumbling, "And she is a woman grown so I will not be angry that it is happening under my own roof..."

"What was that?" Zuko asked, but Iroh took a breath, waving his hands a little.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm curious, though. Have you heard from Sokka? I sent a letter a few months ago, but did not receive a reply," Iroh said.

"I haven't heard from Sokka since the Smoke Demons attack. Katara said he's living in Republic City, but all of my letters go unanswered too. I think he may hate me a little."

"Because of Suki?"

"He punched me once. I can't imagine he's happy that I'm marrying her. We sent an invitation, but I'm starting to wonder if our friendship is beyond repair." The thought made Zuko sad. He had always gotten along with Sokka very well. Like Aang, he counted Sokka among his best friends and didn't want to lose what they'd had. He didn't like to think that Sokka was angry over the wedding, but the thought had crossed his mind a few times.

He'd even wondered if Sokka had regretted breaking up with Suki in the first place. Especially after Azula had left with Iroh. The thought made hot knives squirm in his stomach. He knew that Suki didn't regret the breakup, but he also knew that Suki's feelings for Sokka were complicated.

Rin came in through the kitchen door and Zuko cleared his throat. _Speaking of complicated..._

"The perimeter is clear," Rin said softly, nodding to him. Their eyes met for a moment and he saw sadness lurking in her gaze. "Zuko, can I speak to you alone?"

He started to say something, wondering how he could get out of it, when the back door opened and a lithe young woman walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Zuko, and he found himself staring at his sister for the first time in a year.

The last time he'd seen Azula she had been thin and sick, and haunted by the things she had experienced both working for the Smoke Demons, and the things she had been through before that. It had been a year since then, and he could see that the months since he had sent her off in an airship with an injured Sokka had been kind to her.

She was no longer painfully thin. She looked fit and healthy, with a glow to her skin that hadn't been there before. Her hair was long and dark and braided across one shoulder. She was wearing a pair of dark green pants, and a long-sleeved shirt in green and gold that made her honey-colored eyes glitter.

"Azula," Zuko said and then crossed the distance between them before he could stop himself. He drew her into a hug and felt her stiffen for a moment, and then her arms went around him.

"We're not huggers, Zuzu. Ugh, what has Suki done to you?" Azula said into his shoulder. He held on a little tighter, feeling emotion well in him that he hadn't expected. He'd been apprehensive about seeing his sister again, wondering what might happen, but all of that slid away the moment he'd seen her.

For all the problems between them, for all of the history and bad memories, she was still his sister, and he still loved her, and he felt overwhelmed by the realization for a moment. And he also realized as she patted his shoulder, that he'd been more worried about her than he'd realized. Seeing her looking so happy and healthy had hit him like a fireball to the face.

"Made me into a sap," he said into her hair and then pulled back to look at her again. "You look well."

"So do you," she said warmly, though there was a nervousness in her voice. "I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me."

Zuko frowned. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I ask after you all of the time. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You never answer any of my letters," he pointed out and saw her cheeks go red.

"I'm not the correspondence type," she said, pulling out of his arms, and glancing at Rin. "I see you brought the painted parade with you. Where is your blushing bride?"

"Back at the palace," Zuko said, as Rin silently ducked out of the room.

"Ashamed to bring her out in public?" Azula shot at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uncle. She hasn't changed a bit," Zuko said, as Iroh chuckled from the stove.

"Yes, I have," Azula said, hoisting herself up onto the countertop and grabbing a honey cake from the tray. She took a bite and said, "But you're still the same old Zuko."

"I missed you," Zuko said warmly. Azula met his eyes and he saw the fleeting ghost of a smile crest across her lips.

"I...missed you too. How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Just for tonight. The airship leaves in the morning."

"I've already packed my bag," Iroh said. "You should do the same, Azula."

"I told you, I'm not going," Azula said sharply.

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean, you're not going? Azula, it's my wedding. You're my sister. I want you to come."

"So you said in your letters," Azula mumbled. She took another bite of cake and then shrugged. "Someone has to stay and run the tea shop."

"I was going to close for a few weeks," Iroh said. "You should come, Azula."

Azula sighed. "And I told you why not, Uncle."

"And I told you what I thought of that."

Zuko looked between his sister and his uncle. "Please, Azula. I want you to come."

"I'm sure Suki doesn't want me there. She can't stand me."

Zuko almost told her that wasn't true, but he made it a habit not to lie outright if he could help it. He hesitated and then said, "She still wants you there. She knows how important it is to me."

"I have other things to worry about here in Ba Sing Se, Zuko. I wish you luck, but I'm not going."

"If you're worried about running into Sokka, he hasn't answered any of my letters or the invitation I sent him. I doubt he'll be there."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, Zuko realized what a mistake saying them had been. Azula's expression closed off at the sound of Sokka's name and she hopped down off of the counter. Her mouth was a hard line.

"That's..." Azula started and then put one hand over her heart. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment. "Why hasn't he answered any of your letters?"

"I don't know. Katara said he's not even talking to her or Aang or Toph these days."

Her expression was stormy for a moment. "That's not like Sokka."

"No, it's not. I'm a little worried about him."

Azula licked her lips and then shook her head. "I'm...I'm still not going, so stop asking."

"Because of your new boyfriend?" he asked in a teasing voice. "You can bring him along."

Azula whirled on Iroh. "You are such a gossip!"

Iroh grinned at her as Zuko laughed. Her face was a little red. "You're blushing, Azula."

"I am not!" she said hotly.

"Uncle tells me he's coming to dinner."

Azula rolled her eyes and grabbed an apron off of the wall. "I'm regretting that invitation now. You'd better be nice to him."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll Agni Kai your ass in Uncle's kitchen yard, Fire Lord or no Fire Lord."

"I won the last time," Zuko said mildly, watching her tie on her apron.

" _Katara_ won the last time," Azula said. "She's not here and you will go down. By the time I get done with you the only thing you'll be able to do on your wedding night is drool into a pillow. I promise you that."

She ducked out of the kitchen and into the tea shop, leaving the door to swing on its hinges. Zuko grinned after, and then glanced at Iroh.

"See? She hasn't changed a bit."


	37. Part II: Thirty-Six

**Part II: Thirty-Six**

* * *

Azula closed the front door of the shop after the last customer and turned around to see Zuko already busing the table, stacking dishes into the tub and then wiping down the surface with a clean, wet rag. She stopped, watching him for a moment.

He was smiling and humming to himself, looking completely content with the world and totally out of place in the shop. He was still wearing his formal Fire Lord robes, and something about watching the Fire Lord wipe down a table was incredibly weird to her.

She huffed out a breath and walked over to the table, taking the rag from him. "I can do that."

"I don't mind," Zuko said easily.

"It's my job," she said shortly and much sharper than she'd meant it to sound. Zuko stopped and let out a sigh, dropping the rag. She took it and finished the table, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"It's weird seeing you working here," Zuko said after a moment. She righted, met his eye, and then looked away.

"I was thinking the same thing, watching you," she said awkwardly. "It's weird having you here, Zuzu."

"Feels weird to be here," he admitted, looking around the shop. "I've missed this place. And Uncle. The last year... I've wanted to come to visit, but getting away has been nearly impossible. I really didn't even have time for this trip, but it had to be done before the wedding."

"How is that going?" she asked tentatively.

Zuko's smile was easy. "Stressfully. My Council has been giving me problems."

"Over what?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and legs as he leaned on the edge of one of the tables. "Suki. I have a few snobs in the ranks who have a problem with her being from the Earth Kingdom and a commoner."

"So fire them."

"Suki won't let me," Zuko laughed and then his expression grew dark. "She's been insisting she can handle what they're throwing at her. She asked me not to interfere, but _Spirits_ , do I want to put some of them in their place. I might actually do it eventually, but Suki holds her own. It's fun to watch her knock them all down a peg or ten. She's better at this, politics, than I am, I think, even if she doesn't believe it. You should hear what she's doing with the Fire Lady's funds. It's incredible."

"Ugh, that tone in your voice is giving me cavities," she said, fighting a smile. Zuko really did smile, an expression she was not used to seeing on his face. There was something lighter in him than she'd seen when they were teenagers. Whatever changes time had wrought on the both of them, she could see that Zuko had found peace with his life.

And he was clearly head over heels in love with Suki. Any fool could see that.

"I really love her, Azula. She's everything to me. Marrying her... I'm actually happy."

Azula knew where he was going with and bit down on her bottom lip. "And I'm happy for you. Uncle has been giving me updates on the whole thing. He's over the moon about you getting married, especially to Suki. If you manage to knock her up he might actually weep."

Zuko laughed. "Well, if I don't it won't be from lack of trying."

"Gross," Azula said, making a face.

"Sorry," he said easily, but then blew out a breath. "You know, it's not just my Council who is giving me problems with the wedding. The Fire Sages won't let us get married in the Temple. _Any_ temple."

Azula froze, frowning, a little shocked. "What? Why not?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, an angry look on his face. "Because Suki's not a virgin. Can you believe that?"

Azula blinked at him, taken completely aback now.

"Are you serious? I've seen pregnant women get married at the temple. Since when has that ever mattered to the Sages?" Azula said, her nose wrinkling.

"Since now, apparently," Zuko said with an ugly tone in his voice. "We're getting married in the throne room instead, and Aang is officiating. I got his reply before I left. In a way, I'm glad the Fire Sages turned us down because having Aang officiate is something both Suki and I really want, but the fact that the Grand Sage himself basically called my future wife a whore to her face while I was sitting there with her... Suki laughed it off, but it's been bothering me ever since. The audacity... I wanted to set the man on fire for talking to her like that. Or rather _about_ her, because he treated her like she wasn't even there."

Azula shifted in place. She could see the anger in Zuko's eyes. She didn't much like Suki, but she didn't blame Zuko for being angry at what the Grand Sage had done. The very thought made her stomach tighten with anxiety and anger.

"Prejudice still runs deep in the Fire Nation," Azula said softly. "Sounds like they used that as an excuse. A little up yours to the Fire Lord who dared marry an Earth Kingdom girl. It was the only thing they could do."

"That's what I thought too," Zuko said. "I've been having problems with the Fire Sages for a while. Ever since I legalized same-sex relationships. They really did _not_ like that."

"Well, fuck them," Azula said, as Zuko laughed.

"You sound just like Suki."

"Yikes," Azula said, as Zuko cocked his head at her.

"You know, you two might actually get along if you got to know one another. I know there's bad blood there, and everything with..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. " _You-know-who._ But if you got past all of that, I think you'd be surprised at how much you two have in common."

"Maybe. But I'm still not coming to the wedding," she said, but he smiled.

"Mom would like to see you."

Azula's blood ran cold at that and she looked away, her jaw tight all of a sudden. "I have nothing to say to that woman."

Zuko leaned away from the table, frowning. " _That woman_ is your mother. _Our_ mother. And she worries about you. She asks after you in every letter I get from her. I know she writes Uncle too. She wants to see you."

A bitter taste flooded Azula's mouth as she glared at her brother.

"She knows exactly where I am, Zuko. If Ursa wanted to see me she'd get on a boat and come to Ba Sing Se, but she hasn't. She can play the worried mother all she wants, but when it comes right down to it, she's glad I'm here and she's there. It's easier for her. She got the son she loved back, and the daughter she always wanted. There's no room in her life for me."

The words came out of her like a blast of white-hot flame, and she could see the heat of it scorch at Zuko, whose mouth opened a little.

"Azula..."

She knew she'd said too much. She could see the hurt in Zuko's eyes and was sure that he was about to defend their mother, at all costs. But Zuko took a breath and then said softly, "She's the reason you're not going, isn't she?"

"No," Azula said shortly. "Of course not. And don't channel Uncle Iroh and lecture me about how she's my mother and I should try and fix our relationship. That ship sailed a long time ago."

"I won't," Zuko said, looking sad. "But I know Mom. She does love you. Even if you can't see it. And... I want you to come to the wedding, but I'm not going to guilt you into it. The invitation is still open if you change your mind. And you are always welcome to visit whenever you want. You don't have to see Mom if that's what you want. I won't push."

Azula glanced at him and then away. "Thank you for understanding, Zuko."

"Our family is pretty fucked up," he said heavily.

"I heard that," Azula snorted wryly. "Suki's got to be the bravest woman on the planet, looking at our family and deciding to join it. Brave, or out of her damned mind."

"She'd say it was both," Zuko said with another easy grin. "Can't disagree. I'm still stunned she said yes when I proposed."

"There's no accounting for taste."

" _Hey,_ " Zuko said with a laugh, just as the bell over the door chimed, and one of the Kyoshi Warriors, followed by Shirong walked into the shop. Azula groaned inwardly, not at all prepared to introduce her boyfriend to her brother. Shirong stopped short, seeing Zuko standing there in his Fire Nation red clothing, his golden, flame-shaped crown glinting in the lamplight.

"This guy says he's Azula's boyfriend. I patted him down for weapons, but all he has on him is some tea," the Kyoshi Warrior said, gesturing to Shirong over her shoulder. All of the Kyoshi Warriors looked alike to Azula when they were wearing their paint and uniforms, but she was pretty sure she'd been the woman who had been talking to Iroh and Zuko in the kitchen when she'd arrived.

"Stand down, Suki Junior," Azula said.

"It's Rin," the girl said shot at her.

"I don't care," Azula said. "Zuko tell your bodyguard to stand down."

"It's okay, Rin. You can let him in," Zuko said, and Azula caught the look on the girl's face as she met Zuko's eye. She looked away quickly, nodding and gesturing Shirong forward.

"I'll be patrolling the street if you need me," Rin mumbled, slipping past Shirong, and into the street. Zuko took a breath the moment she walked out of the shop as if sighing in relief. Azula's brow arched at that.

She'd always been great at picking up tension, and there was a quite a lot of it between her brother and Rin. She wondered what it was. She was distracted from her thoughts, though, as Shirong cleared his throat.

Shirong blinked owlishly behind his glasses, the apple of his throat bobbing as he grew even paler than usual. He'd changed clothing since he'd left that morning. He was wearing a soft brown vest over a light green shirt and matching pants. Their conversation about Sokka that morning seemed to echo in her head, and she felt heat climb up the back of her neck.

"Uhh...hey," Shirong said, his hand straying to a pouch on his belt for a moment. Azula glanced at Zuko and saw him looking Shirong up and down.

"This must be the boyfriend," Zuko said, brow arching.

"Don't you start," Azula shot at him in an undertone. Amusement glimmered in Zuko's eyes. "Zuko, this is Shirong. Shirong, this is my stupid brother Zuko. He's the Fire Lord. Try not to be too impressed, it might go to his head."

Shirong swallowed again and lifted a hand in a weak wave and then blanched and corrected himself, moving into a deep bow. "Hey. It's nice to meet you. F-Fire Lord Zu-Zuko."

Zuko leaned away from the table and walked forward. There was an appraising look on his face as he approached Shirong, whose eyes widened behind his glasses. Zuko was taller than he was, made even taller by the way Shirong's shoulders rose and his chin shrank back into his neck.

"You're not what I expected."

"Uh..." Shirong started.

"Leave him alone, Zuko."

"What did you ex-expect?"

But Zuko ignored the question, glaring daggers at Shirong. "What do you do for a living, Shirong?"

"Uh...I'm a student? At the university. I work as a scribe, but I... I want to be a teacher?" Shirong started, glancing at Azula for help.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"ZUKO!" Azula exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "What did I tell you about your wedding night? Suki may thank me for what I do!"

Zuko laughed and landed a kiss on top of her head that surprised her. "Just having my fun, Azula. It's nice to meet you, Shirong. Azula's said almost nothing about you, which means she probably likes you."

"I...uh...I like her too," Shirong started, swallowing again. He glanced toward the door and she wondered if he was contemplating escaping. Sweat was shining on his brow all of a sudden and his hand strayed to the pouch on his belt again.

"I'll go see if Uncle needs help with dinner," Zuko said, looking between them and then glancing at the kitchen door. "Or with Governor Chuanwei."

"Last I saw she'd cornered him near the stove. She was chewing him out about killing off all of the dragons or something." Iroh's face had been blood red. She'd thought about rescuing him for a moment, but it was refreshing to see a woman not falling all over her uncle for once. She'd had it up to here with Iroh's admirers.

"Uh oh," Zuko said, looking alarmed, and heading straight through the kitchen door without a backward glance, leaving her standing there in the empty shop with Shirong, who breathed a sigh of relief the moment the door swung shut behind Zuko.

"I thought your uncle was scary, but your brother..." he breathed, wiping at the sweat on his brow. "Is he always that intense?"

"Sometimes," she admitted with a nod. "But that was nothing. He was actually joking with you."

"He was?"

"I know. He has the sense of humor of a pincushion," she said, stepping up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Shirong hesitated, and then pushed his forehead against hers. "Don't let him scare you away."

She went to kiss him, but Shirong turned his head at the last second. "Azula..."

"What's wrong?"

Shirong's eyes went back to her and she saw something flicker there in the green depths, something panicked. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. His hand lifted and he brushed her hair back from her face. "Nothing's wrong."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all."

But alarm bells were going off in Azula's head. She glanced behind Shirong at the dark windows, but the street outside was empty, save Rin pacing back and forth across the front of the shop, with one hand on her fan.

"If something's wrong you can tell me."

But Shirong forced a tentative smile onto his face, and then leaned forward, landing a moist kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, he said softly, "Nothing's wrong. I promise."

She wanted to believe him, but something hard and fiery had formed in her stomach. The creeping feeling she'd been having for weeks now started on the back of her neck, and she glanced out the windows of the shop once more. Rin had disappeared out of the windows and the street was empty.

She tried to tell herself it was her anxiety again. But she didn't believe it.

* * *

Despite taking full advantage of the Earth King's huge luncheon that afternoon, Zuko found that he was starving by the time his uncle was nearly through making dinner. He'd changed out of his formal robes, and into something a little more comfortable by that point. Now that the treaty was over and done with, he felt relaxed and ready to celebrate.

The only thing that could make the night better, he thought, was if Suki were there. He missed her, watching his friends and his uncle banter and talk over food prep. It was like there was a gigantic hole in his chest.

 _It hasn't even been a week yet_ , he chided himself. _Two more days and I'll be with her again._

He couldn't wait.

The Kyoshi Warriors had pitched in with making dinner, helping Iroh when he'd been distracted by Governor Chuanwei. Zuko had watched them arguing near the stove. He almost felt sorry for Iroh, who seemed totally at a loss in the face of Chuanwei's onslaught.

"It was a different and I was a different man," Iroh said, with face all red. "I regret my past, Governor, but I cannot change it. I'm sure you regret things you have done in your past. Have you not?"

"Of course I have. But I'd hardly compare the time I shot my ex-boyfriend in the thigh with an arrow to the enslavement of the people of the Earth Kingdom and the slaughter of the Air Nomads."

Zuko whipped around at that. "You did what?"

Chuanwei waved her bony hand at him. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes, it does! Why did you shoot him?" Kikki exclaimed, looking delighted.

"He cheated on me if you must know," Chuanwei said with a pinch to her lips. "And then he told me it was _my fault._ He said bedding me was like bedding one of my arrows. So I shot him. Regrettably, I missed the place I was actually aiming for. I was upset but that was no excuse for bad aim."

Iroh's mouth was open a little, and he looked at Zuko with a stunned expression on his face. Zuko was pretty sure he was about to plead for help.

Zuko lifted his hands as if to tell his uncle, _"you're on your own."_

"You are such a badass," Kikki breathed. "Why didn't you tell us that when you were training us? No offense, but I would have liked you a lot better if you had."

Chuanwei's face purpled. "I'm not proud of it. He walked with a limp for years. And he married that other girl, which is the real tragedy. She didn't deserve that punishment."

"And, uh...did you ever marry, Governor?" Iroh asked, lightly, brow rising.

Chuanwei shot him a cool look. "No."

"What a pity," Iroh said, his beard twitching as he fought a smile, turning back to the stove. The Governor's lips twisted a little and she glared daggers into Iroh's back.

Zuko stepped forward, grabbing dishes from the cupboard. "Looks like dinner is almost ready. As entertaining as this has been, how about no more war talk at the dinner table?"

Chuanwei hesitated and then nodded deeply. "Of course, Fire Lord Zuko."

Chao-Ahn stepped up and took some bowls from Zuko. She said in an undertone, "Want to bet they start fighting again in five minutes?"

"I'm not stupid enough to take that bet," Zuko snorted, as they walked into the shop. Azula and Shirong had put several tables together while he'd been helping with dinner, and when he walked in, Azula was standing at the window, looking out at the street. She was frowning, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Shirong was standing beside her, speaking to her in a low voice. When he saw Zuko his face drained a little and he jolted away from Azula like he'd been shocked.

"Dinner's ready," Zuko said, and then stopped. "Everything okay?"

Azula glanced at Shirong and then back at him. "Yeah."

But there was a nervous edge to his sister that hadn't been there before, even when they'd been discussing their mother, and both of their emotions had been high. He was trying not to think too much about what Azula had said about their mother, but her words had stuck in his mind like thick honey.

He didn't know how to change her mind about Ursa, or even if he could or should. His relationship with Azula had barely been mended. He thought things were okay between them now if a little awkward. They were both trying, at least. Pushing her into forgiving their mother when she wasn't ready would only sour that relationship and he was smart enough to know it.

Still. He just wished things were different. He wanted his family together, as broken and fucked up as it was. He'd just have to be patient. Maybe one day Azula would come around.

Watching her, he wondered what had set her on edge. A glance at Shirong told him nothing. He didn't know what to make of the weedy-looking young man before him, with his shock of dark black hair, sticking up in all directions, and the glasses slipping to the end of his nose.

Physically, he had expected someone...different.

 _Someone more like Sokka_ , he thought to himself with amusement. That was it. He'd expected some muscle-bound warrior type from his sister, not some scholar with ink stains on his fingers.

Then again, Sokka wasn't the typical warrior type either. Zuko had been in both his apartment in Republic City and the hut he'd built in the South Pole. Sokka was mad for books, wrote poetry in his spare time, and spent hours pouring over schematics and making his own inventions.

 _So my sister's type is nerds. Who would have thought?_ Zuko thought as he sat the table. He fought a smile, as Azula came over and helped him.

"What are you smiling about?" she shot at him.

"It's just nice to see you with someone. Is he good to you?" he said under his breath, watching as Shirong shifted nervously in front of the window.

"He is."

"Good, because I'll hurt him if he hurts you."

"I don't need your protection, Zuko."

"I know," he said stubbornly. "But you have it anyway."

"Dork," Azula shot at him.

"Nerd-lover," he returned, just as the rest of the Warriors sailed through the kitchen door with the plates of food. Iroh followed, holding the door open for Chuanwei. Zuko saw the Governor hesitate, and then bow to Iroh, walking past him with her lips pursed. As she passed, Zuko saw Iroh's lips curl, and he stared after her with his face going a little red.

Zuko stood upright, eyes widening at the look on Iroh's face. Zuko met his eye, and Iroh caught himself with a start, sailing out of the door and putting a tea tray down onto one of the tables. His face reddened even more.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Zuko thought, poleaxed, staring at Iroh in disbelief. He knew that look on Iroh's face, but he couldn't believe it. Even through his own shock, he realized with a start that the look on Iroh's face in the kitchen after he'd heard the arrow story hadn't been shock.

It had been _awe._

 _Trust my uncle to be attracted to the woman who_ _started_ _ripp_ _ing_ _him to pieces the minute she walked into his shop._

Still stunned, Zuko settled into a seat across from Azula, with everyone else joining them. He glanced along the table at everyone, watching as they piled their plates high with food. It smelled amazing. He'd missed his uncle's cooking. The chefs at the palace kept him well-fed, but there was nothing like a meal at his uncle's table. It felt like home.

He reached for some fried rice and stopped, glancing back down the other side of the table. "Where's Rin?"

"Patrolling," Qing said around a mouthful of greens. "She said she'd get some food later. I'll save her a plate."

Zuko frowned at the dark windows and so did Azula. Guilt made his stomach cramp a little. He knew he should go talk to her. She'd tried to initiate something earlier, but Azula's arrival had been a welcome distraction. He just didn't know what to say to her.

To distract himself, Zuko turned to his Uncle, who was watching Chuanwei delicately eating. She looked begrudgingly impressed.

"Uncle, the Earth King mentioned something strange to me today," Zuko said, making Iroh started, the tips of his ears going red. "He told me he wasn't going to the wedding because there was a crime lord problem in the city. Something about a fighting ring? Do you know anything that?"

Iroh nodded, picking at his rice with his chopsticks. "A little. King Keui asks me for advice sometimes. There is a thriving criminal element in Ba Sing Se. Mostly in the lower ring. There's a man who has been in charge of things for decades. Lord Kun. A very dangerous man, or so I've heard."

"I've heard of him," Chuanwei said. "We get a lot of traders into port these days. His name has been mentioned."

"What do you know about him?"

Chuanwei shrugged. "Not much. I know that he's got his hand in a lot of trades. We monitor the ships coming into our ports, and there have been a few questionable shipments and unexplained cargo not listed on the ship's manifesto. Cargo that was listed was missing. However, nothing that we did find was dangerous, so we let the ships leave."

"And the cargo was connected to this Lord Kun? How do you know?"

"We don't. The shipping companies don't list owners, but there have been whispers on the docks amongst the traders. I have no doubt that those ships were connected to him. I pushed to have them detained, or banned from our port. I was overruled by the other Governors because we hadn't found anything unusual."

"I don't like that," Zuko said. "When we get back to the Fire Nation and I deploy the patrol fleet to Kyoshi I'll have them look out for these ships. If there's something illegal going on, I'd like to put a stop to it."

"I would appreciate that, Fire Lord Zuko."

"I've heard of the fighting ring," Shirong said, and then blanched when everyone looked at him. He glanced down the table. "Some of my classmates, they went to one of the fights down in the lower ring a couple of months ago. There's some big fighter named Chen. He's undefeated. He killed some guy with his bare fists last month. Or so I heard. My roommate, Huy...he..." But Shirong paled and looked down at his plate. "He liked the fights."

Zuko saw Azula touch Shirong's hand. He turned his hand and squeezed her fingers.

"Liked?" Kikki asked.

"His roommate passed away recently," Azula said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kikki said, looking stricken.

"It's okay," Shirong said, though his face was full of misery. He glanced at the window and pulled his hand away from Azula's, reaching for the teapot in front of him. "Um...does anyone else want more tea?"

"I can get it," Iroh started, but Shirong stood quickly.

"No, let me," Shirong mumbled, charging toward the kitchen. The door swung shut behind him. Zuko glanced at Azula, who was staring at the shuttered kitchen service window, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should go help him?"

But Azula shook her head. "He just needs a moment. Huy's death hit him hard. It was just a few days ago."

Zuko was going to ask what happened, but Iroh cleared his throat and leaned forward. "What did Keui say he was doing about Lord Kun?"

"He was pretty vague about it. You know how he is. He hates getting his hands dirty. He mostly lets his advisers call the shots," Zuko said with a sigh. "After the wedding, I may bring Suki to Ba Sing Se for a longer visit. Maybe we could give Keui a hand. What do you think, ladies?"

"I could beat up some criminals," Kikki said with a grin. "That Chen guy doesn't sound very tough."

"He killed a man with a punch, Kikki," Mei Lin said. "You're ninety pounds soaking wet and like three feet tall. He'd clobber you."

"He wouldn't even touch me," Kikki said stubbornly. "I'm sly like a leopard-fox."

"I'd say you're more like a rabbiroo in mating season. Tiny, fast, and loose," Qing said.

"Come down here and say that to my face," Kikki said. The table erupted into laughter as Kikki stuck her tongue out at Qing. Even Azula put her hand over her mouth, hiding a smile.

"Are they like this all of the time?" she asked him, as Kikki and Qing started verbally sparring. Zuko looked at his bodyguards fondly.

"It's worse when Tam's here, but yeah," Zuko said with a grin, as another round of laughter erupted. Kikki was gesturing wildly about something.

"I noticed you didn't bring Ty Lee," Azula said carefully over the noise.

"I left her and Tam with Suki. She's the Captain of the Warriors now."

"Uncle told me. And she's okay?" Azula asked, worry in her eyes. Zuko knew what she was asking. The last time Azula had seen Ty Lee she'd been at death's door. Ty Lee had taken an arrow to the chest from Lord Osamu, a Smoke Demon and one of his councilors.

"It was touch and go for a while, but she's made a full recovery. You know, she feels really guilty for pulling that crossbow on you."

Azula looked sad. "She thought I'd tried to kill you, Zuko. I wasn't angry with her. She cares about you a lot."

"She cared about you a lot too."

Azula shifted in her chair. "I know. And I didn't deserve it. I knew how she felt about me, even if she didn't want to admit it. I played her and I used that against her. It makes me sick looking back. She must hate me."

"She doesn't," Zuko said, shaking his head. "I don't think Ty Lee has it in her to hate anyone, least of all you. But she's over you if that's what you mean. She went through a hard time when she first came out, but I think she's okay now. She's certainly popular with the ladies."

"I have no doubt about that," Azula said with a genuine smile, as the kitchen door swung open, and Shirong came out with a tray full of steaming teacups. He went around the table, gently placing cups in front of everyone. He set one down in front of Iroh, who peering into it, frowning.

"What kind of tea is this?" Iroh asked. "I don't recognize it."

Shirong blanched and then mumbled, "Oh, it's just something I picked up in the marketplace on the way over. I think you'll like it," he said, setting the last cup in front of Azula. He sat down beside her, as Zuko reached for the tea.

The tea smelled strong and woody, and he took a deep drink, letting the flavor spread on his tongue. He saw the others taking drinks. Kikki slammed her back and then started shoveling in food.

"Mmm, very unusual," Iroh said, frowning. "You'll have to tell me where you found it."

Shirong stared into his plate, mumbling something Zuko couldn't hear. Azula took a drink of the tea and started eating again. She pointed her chopsticks at Zuko.

"So, tell me about this groom's gift," she said. "Something about a treaty? I didn't catch the details."

Zuko glanced at Chuanwei, who was sipping her tea. He picked at his plate with his own chopsticks, feeling a tingle in his fingers. "I signed a treaty with the Earth King. The Fire Nation will patrol the waters around Kyoshi Island from now on. It took me ages to think of a good enough groom's gift for Suki."

"She's marrying you so she's clearly not picky," Azula said, a tease in her voice.

"Ha, ha," Zuko said as he drained his teacup. "She's not picky, she's just hard to ssshop...for..."

Zuko blinked, the teacup falling out of his fingers as they went numb, his words slurring a little. He blinked and the room spun.

"Zuko?" Kikki breathed and then clutched at her head. He watched through suddenly swimming eyes as Kikki slid off of her chair and fell to the floor with a crash. He started to call her name, but he couldn't get his tongue to work. His body was suddenly frozen, everything spinning away from him. He couldn't feel anything.

He saw Mei Lin slump forward at the table with a bang. Iroh fell out of his chair. Chuanwei slipped sideways, leaning half on Qing, who was struggling to reach for her teacup.

"S'drugged..." Qing said, and then she passed out.

Chao-Ahn managed to get to her feet, pulling her fan, but she didn't get very far. She fell down beside him. Across the table, as Zuko slipped into unconsciousness, he saw Shirong catch Azula, who was slipping off of her chair.

"Shirong...whadidyado?" Azula slurred.

"I'm sorry, Azula... I had no other choice," Zuko heard Shirong say, before everything went black.


	38. Part II: Thirty-Seven

**Part II: Thirty-Seven**

* * *

The kitchen courtyard of the Jasmine Dragon was empty, with long shadows draping the cobblestones, and little squares of warm yellow light stretching out from the kitchen windows. The air was still warm from the heat of the day, with a small breeze that stirred Rin's hair off of the back of her neck as she scanned the rooftops.

She wasn't expecting trouble. Since the Warriors had taken over Zuko's guard detail no one had ever tried to attack them here, but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. Misery and guilt clung to her with every step, tightening like a noose in her stomach.

She couldn't help reliving last night in Zuko's room at the inn. She couldn't believe what she'd done, what she'd wanted to do. Her heart ached as she walked through the courtyard, tilting her face to the sky. She could see a sliver of moonlight showing through the leaves of the peach tree. It seemed to mock her, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

She felt sick and twisted up, but that was nothing new. She'd been in agony for months now, trying to tell herself to get over Zuko, that he'd never look at her the way she wanted him to. She'd tried to hide it, tried to talk herself out of it, but her feelings wouldn't go away.

And last night...

Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a sob, unable to stop herself this time. She wanted to explain to Zuko what had happened, that she hadn't meant to come onto him, that she'd just lost her head for a moment... But Zuko had been ignoring her. He looked embarrassed and angry, and that hurt most of all.

What would he say to Suki when they got back to the Fire Nation? She knew that he'd tell her, and why shouldn't he? Guilt twisted through her and she buried her face into her gloved hands, feeling tears scorching her cheeks.

Suki was her friend, her sister. She'd betrayed her, at least she'd tried to, in a moment of weakness. Suki would be angry with her, and she'd deserve that anger. What kind of friend was she, to come onto her friend's fiance? No matter how she felt about him, it wasn't right.

 _He loves her and not me, and I know that_ , Rin thought miserably. It was the same conversation she'd been having with herself for months now, even before Suki and Zuko had started dating or gotten engaged. She'd had feelings for Zuko long before that, but she hadn't done anything about it.

 _Because I knew he didn't feel the same way,_ she told herself, and she hated that she was right. _I knew that he had feelings for Suki. We all did. I never stood a chance..._

She knew all of that. Her rational mind had been telling her that for so long, but her heart...her betraying heart hadn't wanted to hear it. And last night she'd done the one thing she'd sworn never to do.

Rin took a breath and wiped at her eyes. There was no use crying, she told herself. She'd gotten herself into this situation, and she'd just have to deal with the consequences. She'd apologize to Zuko, and to Suki when she could.

"And maybe it's time for me to move on," she said softly, staring up at the crescent moon hanging high overhead. It was nothing she hadn't already been telling herself, but now she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Sadness and heartache made her chest feel tight.

 _Love,_ she thought bitterly, _is a real kick in the teeth._

Her burning eyes shifted from the moon to the rooftops of the buildings surrounding the courtyard, and with a start, she realized she'd seen a shadow moving across the tiles for the fleetest of moments.

Rin took a sharp breath and shrank back into the shadows beneath the peach tree, staring intently up at the rooftops. She saw another fleeting shadow, too large to be an animal or a bird.

"Zuko..." she breathed, fear slicing through her heart, just as ten black-clad figures dropped down into the courtyard, appearing so suddenly that she froze for half a moment.

The next moment, she was moving, her body reacting while her mind was still playing catch up. She saw the glint of swords and drew her own from the sheath at her hip, the metal singing as it sliced through the air.

The black-clad figures in the courtyard spread out in a semi-circle around her. They were wearing half-masks over their faces, and she could only see the gleam of their eyes. She couldn't tell if any of them were Benders or not.

She waited for them to attack, watching them all moving in the moonlight, slipping through the dappled shadows of the peach tree's overhanging branches.

"SISTERS! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" Rin called, backing up toward the kitchen door. She was outnumbered and she knew it. "SISTERS!"

"No one is coming to help you, little girl. Shout all you want, but they can't hear you."

Rin swallowed. She should run, make for the kitchen door. She never got the chance.

"Get her."

* * *

Shirong hefted Azula's unconscious body against his chest. Her head rolled back against his arm, her throat bared. She was still breathing, he could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Thank the Spirits," he gasped, bowing his head over her. He'd been so afraid that the man in black had lied to him about the tea, that he'd just poisoned them all. He could see that they were all still alive, just unconscious.

The Fire Lord had collapsed forward, knocking his plate aside. The others had fallen to the floor or into the table. One of the Kyoshi Warriors had fallen to the floor, her fan slipping out of her fingers. General Iroh had fallen to the ground and was lying on his side.

"What...what did you... Rin...!"

Shirong's heart seized as his head jerked up. He could see one of the Kyoshi Warriors was still conscious, but she was fighting it, trying to get out of her chair. She couldn't seem to control her limbs though, and her blue eyes were unfocused.

"I'm so sorry," Shirong started, as the shop door opened behind him, the bells chiming loudly. He turned, Azula still cradled in his arms and watched in horror as ten black-clad men poured in through the door. Shirong recognized the leader instantly.

He was still wearing his half-mask, with two swords strapped this back. He surveyed the scene before him and then laughed.

"I...I..." Shirong stuttered, fear riding hard through him. "I did as you asked."

"Of course you did," the man said, cocking his head and looking around the room.

"Traitor..." the Kyoshi Warrior slurred and fell out of her seat. Her legs didn't seem to be working, but she was glaring between Shirong and the man in the black mask.

"Oh dear, it seems someone didn't drink her tea. Or not enough of it," the man said and then laughed as he crouched down before her. "Your tea was made with a little concoction I've been perfecting for years, darling girl. Shirshu poison and the extract of the Sleeping Lily plant. Even a sip will paralyze the limbs. One swallow and the victim slips into unconsciousness for hours. Leaving them totally at my mercy."

"Rin..." the Warrior said, trying to drag herself across the floor.

"Your friend isn't coming to help you. She's fighting my men in the courtyard. She won't survive the encounter, I'm afraid. None of you will."

"What?" Shirong said, stepping forward. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone! You promised."

The man in the mask turned on Shirong as he stood, laughing softly. "And you believed me?"

Shirong backed up, holding Azula tighter. "You said you only wanted the Fire Lord! You said you'd leave Azula alone if I cooperated!"

"Take her," the man said, jerking his chin toward Azula. One of his men started forward, but Shirong backed up.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!"

Three of the ninjas converged on him. He tried to run, but his way was blocked. They cornered him, pushing him back into the wall until there was no place to go. Shirong looked down at Azula's pale face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to. I swear, I just wanted to protect you."

A fist smashed across Shirong's face, snapping his glasses in two. Stars burst across his vision and his head rebounded against the wall with a smack. He felt Azula being ripped away from him but held on tightly.

"NO!"

Another fist caught him in the face, and Azula was ripped away. He tried to fight back, swinging and kicking, but one of them caught him by the front of the shirt. A fist smashed into his face repeatedly, breaking his nose, and sending blood gushing. He clawed and kicked, but they threw him down onto the floor beside the Kyoshi Warrior who was still struggling to stay conscious.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, trying to tell her that he was sorry, trying to make her understand that he hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted any of this. He'd just wanted to keep Azula safe.

A booted foot found his midsection and he crumpled around it, groaning as he felt one of his ribs break. Another kick knocked the wind out of him. His eyes rolled back and he nearly slipped unconscious. He forced his eyes open and stared blearily at the table.

He watched as one of the ninjas hoisted the Fire Lord over his shoulder and carried him out of the front door of the shop. Another one had Azula in his arms.

"Azula..." Shirong said, reaching for her, but the door closed, leaving him staring at the rest of the men. The man in black stared around the room and shook his head.

"I want to thank you, Shirong," the man said, putting a boot onto Shirong's shoulder and rolling him over onto his back. "Without you, getting past the Fire Lord's bodyguards would have cost me a lot of men and time I don't have."

"You...bastard..."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of something honey-colored. Shirong struggled to get up but stopped when his ribs sent a fiery lance through his side. The Kyoshi Warrior clawed at the floor, trying to get to the door they'd taken the Fire Lord through.

Shirong watched through swimming eyes as the man in the mask threw the vial at the wall. It shattered, splattering the liquid in thick splotches on the wall and floor.

"Bastard?No. What I am is much simpler," the man said, dropping into a Firebending form. Flames bloomed to life between his gloved hands, burning there and lighting up his features. His golden eyes glowed with hatred as he looked around the room.

"No..." Shirong breathed.

"I'm the only loyal Smoke Demon left. And where there is smoke..." the man said softly, backing up toward the door. The other men left through the door, as Shirong struggled to get up. He didn't know what the man had thrown at the wall. He was afraid to know.

"Stop... Please..." Shirong said, but he knew that it was too late. There was no mercy in the man, and Shirong had known it all along. He'd been too afraid to face the truth, so desperate to keep Azula safe that he'd taken the man at his word that he wouldn't harm her. He had proven his ruthlessness when he'd murdered Huy.

Shirong had been a fool. He was going to die a fool too.

The man cocked his head and Shirong could sense the smile beneath his mask.

"Where there is smoke..." the man said, setting the curtains on fire. They went up with a whoosh, the flames licking at the ceiling. Smoke roiled. "There is fire."

Then he was gone, leaving the shop with a chime of the bell, as the fire caught on the walls, and the ceiling, charring the timbers and raining hot ash and bits of burning plaster onto the rest of the Warriors, General Iroh, and Governor Chuanwei.

Shirong struggled to his feet and grabbed the half-conscious Kyoshi Warrior by the front of her leather armor. He dragged her toward the door, every step agony, white-hot pain exploding in his broken ribs.

The fire spread across the room, growing closer and closer to the liquid the man had splashed onto the wall. Shirong didn't know what it was, but he knew if the fire reached the wall, everyone in the Jasmine Dragon was going to die.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Rin ducked and sliced at the men as they all charged her. Her sword slid along edge after edge, fending off stabs to her middle, and one blow that would have taken off her head. She darted out with the other hand, fingers jabbing and twisting, blocking chi as fast as she could.

One ninja lost the control of his arms, his sword falling away from his numbed fingers. She took off his head and got sprayed in the face with a hot spurt of blood that nearly blinded her. She slipped away from the body, turning in a circle, attempting to get away from the sword she knew was aiming for her back.

The blade glanced across her boiled leather armor but did no more damage than that. She was already turning against, spinning and jumping over a man who tried to take her feet out from under her. She kicked him in the head and flipped, landing on her feet.

One of them growled and threw a thin throwing knife at her. She saw it at the last moment and deflected it. It went wild, but she didn't see where it went. She was already moving, spinning again, throwing out punches and kicks that connected as they all converged on her again.

She got one of them in the gut and turned, jabbing her katana back into his chest. She felt it go in, scraping bone and punching through him. He gave a cry and then his weight sagged on her sword.

She let go of it before he could take her down, barely avoiding a thrust at her side. The scraped her the armor across her back, and she gave a harsh cry, jabbing her elbow down into the crook of the ninja's outstretched arm.

He dropped his sword behind her, and she spun again, grabbing it before it could hit the ground. It was heavier than her katana, but she swung it easily, taking off someone's hand. They cried out and she grunted, flicking the blood off the blade, only to find herself surrounded on all sides again.

She barely avoided getting stabbed, but caught a boot in the middle of her back. She was thrust forward, into a pair of strong arms.

Before they could grab her, she grabbed them and shifted her weight, falling backward and flipping them over her head. She let go of the heavy sword and flipped back to her feet, only to feel a sharp pain go through her side.

Rin cried out and felt warm blood gush out of her side, drenching her hip and trickling down her leg. The sword that had stabbed her pulled back and went to get her again, but she pulled her fan and caught the blade, slapping it away.

"She's wounded," one of them said. "She won't last much longer."

Rin ignored the pain in her side. She ignored the sweat dripping down her painted face, and making her hair cling to her neck. Her heart slammed hard behind her ribs.

"I'll die before I let you touch Fire Lord Zuko," Rin breathed.

One of them laughed, and the sound ran shivers of fear up Rin's back. "You will."

They went for her again. She danced out of the way of their swords, getting her shoulder beneath one of them. She jabbed the v of her thumb and forefinger into his throat and then smashed her elbow into his nose. She felt it break with a gush as he choked on blood, gasping for air.

She felt another sword catch her armor. This time it penetrated and she felt the sharp jolt of pain as the tip of the blade dug into her arm. She cried out and turned, slicing the metal edge of the fan against the swordsman's face.

He screamed as the blade caught one of his eyes. She chi-blocked his shoulder and caught the sword he dropped.

She opened his throat with a slice and then thrust backward, taking off another arm at the elbow. She rolled out of the way of heavy-handed blow meant to cleave her skull in two, rolling back to her feet. She put weight on her left leg and felt the muscle give, the wound in her side gushing with blood now.

Rin bit down on a grunt of pain. Another ninja flipped at her and she went on the defense, dancing backward. He was good. She was better.

She closed the fan and jabbed it at the nerve cluster below his right arm. The blow hit and he grunted, nearly falling. She took his head off before he could recover.

His body fell at her feet and his head rolled across the cobblestones.

"That all you've got?" she gasped, spitting a mouthful of hot blood at the ground in front of her. She did a quick headcount. She'd killed four of them already. There were two on the ground, alive, but bleeding from the stumps of their arms. That meant there four left, but she saw with a start that there were only three facing her.

She felt the air move on the back of her sweaty neck and spun, lifting the bloody sword at the last moment, blocking the blade that had been swinging for her head. Sparks lit up the air and she glared into a pair of hate-filled green eyes for one bright moment.

The others came at her from behind. She pushed back on the ninja's blade, freeing one hand and spinning out of the way. She felt another slice on her right thigh and the hot gush of blood that followed.

She got in a kick and chi-blocked another one's leg, making them fall to their knees before her. She was about to take his head when a sword caught her shoulder, punching through the armor. Her hand went numb immediately, and her sword slipped from her fingers.

It landed with a clatter at her feet. One of them kicked it away and grabbed her by the throat. Rin bared her teeth as they rammed her backward into the blade. Blood welled up in her mouth and she cried out at the pain and shock of it.

"I was told that the Kyoshi Warriors were the greatest fighters in the world," the ninja who had stabbed her said in her ear. "How disappointing."

"I'm not dead yet," Rin grunted, and jabbed her fan back into his face. At the same time, she kicked out, catching the one who had shoved her into the blade in the crotch. He grunted and let go of her and Rin shoved herself backward, out of their grip.

The sword was still in her shoulder, blood running down her arm and pooling in her glove. She was breathing hard, and every step she put on her left leg made her knee wobble.

She still had her fan, and a dagger in her boot, if she could reach it. She flicked open the fan and glared at them.

"Come on," she said, and then fell forward as her leg gave out on her. She landed in a sprawl, shoving the sword a few inches backward. Blinded by pain, Rin clutched at the wound, looking up through her hair. She found herself staring at the Jasmine Dragon, and with a heart-rending thrust of fear, she saw flames and smoke billowing out of the tiled roof.

"Zuko!"

"They've captured the Fire Lord and the Princess. We have our orders," one of the ninjas said. "Split up. Meet back at Lord Kun's in two hours."

"What about the others?"

"Leave them. Neither of them will survive another hour with those wounds. They'll only slow us down," they said, and Rin glanced at the two men whose limbs she'd severed. Neither of them was moving, blood spreading in a thick, gleaming pool around them, reflecting the flames leaping from the tea shop.

"What about the girl?"

"Neither will she. Look at her. She's done for."

Rin watched through swimming eyes as the four remaining ninjas leaped over the courtyard wall, leaving her lying there in a pool of her own blood. Rin coughed, blood and saliva stringing from her mouth, rolling over and lifting herself up onto her hands and knees.

Her arm wobbled, her fingers numb. She wanted to pull the sword out, but she knew she'd bleed out if she did. She forced herself to her feet again. Her knees threatened to give out on her, but she refused to let them. Her eyes narrowed on the Jasmine Dragon, and she lurched toward it, slipping in the blood pooling on the cobblestones.

The back door of the shop was open, smoke billowing out of the windows. Coughing, sweat running into her eyes, Rin made her way across the kitchen, her heart in her throat, afraid of what she might find on the other side of the door.

When she pushed the door of the shop open, she was met with a wall of flames. She took a breath of smoky air and then jumped forward, landing with a lurch that nearly took her down again.

"Zuko!" she coughed, peering through the smoke, only to nearly trip over Chao-Ahn's limp body. Rin cried out, touching her friend's face, trying to find a pulse. She found one, steady and strong beneath her fingers, and sent a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power might be listening.

She grabbed Chao-Ahn by the front of her armor and started dragging her around the burning table. Bits of burning plaster were raining down in a sooty black storm, and she felt it on her skin, the fire trying to catch on her clothing. She didn't stop, dragging Chao-Ahn across the floor toward the front door.

"Here!" a voice said, and she looked up, barely recognizing the face before her. It was Shirong, Azula's boyfriend. His face was covered in soot, and blood, one eye swollen shut, and his nose bloodied and broken.

He caught hold of Chao-Ahn and together they dragged out the front door and into the street. The moment they got her across the street and laid her down beside Qing and Xiuying, who was stirring, half-conscious, Rin ran for the building again, Shirong hot on her heels.

She could see people pouring out of houses along the street, but she didn't have the time or the breath to call for help.

She entered the flaming tea shop again and dragged Kikki's tiny body out of her chair. A man met her at the door and took Kikki from her. She let him, turning back to the flames, coughing and falling to her knees before Governor Chuanwei. She tried to drag her off of the chair she'd slumped in, but she couldn't move her.

"I've got her," one of the men from the street said, hefting her up over his shoulder. Rin nodded, trying to get to her feet again. The smoke was thick in the room, and it was burning her eyes. She could barely see. Breathing was becoming difficult. Every breath she pulled in hurt, made even worse by the sword in her shoulder.

She felt along the floor and found another body. She knew by the size and shape of it that it was General Iroh. His sleeve was on fire, and she slapped at the flames, putting them out.

"HELP! I CAN'T MOVE HIM!" she shouted through the flames.

It was Shirong and two other men who found her in the smoke several heartbeats later. The two men grabbed Iroh's feet and beneath his arms and then swiftly carried him through the flames and out into the street.

"Is that everyone? Rin gasped, as Shirong grabbed her, putting his shoulder beneath hers. She tried to remember who she had seen in the street. She realized they were three short. "Zuko! What about Zuko? Azula?"

"They were taken! Come on, we have to go! The fire... He threw something at the wall, the flames... We have to go before the flames reach that wall!"

Rin coughed, feeling faint all of a sudden. She couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. Shirong dragged her to the door, but she stopped, turning wildly in place.

"What is it?"

"Mei Lin!"

She shoved Shirong away and went for the table, crawling beneath it, one hand over her mouth and nose. She found Mei Lin, who had fallen beneath the table. She wasn't moving. Shirong had followed her, and together they dragged her through the flames and smoke toward the door.

"Take her!" Rin said, feeling her leg give out on her. Shirong hoisted Mei Lin in his arms and staggered out of the door. Rin took a step toward the door, but her leg gave out on her again. She went down, landing on the blade, forcing it backward again. The pain was blinding.

She gasped, struggling through the flames.

She was nearly at the door when the world around her exploded.


	39. Part II: Thirty-Eight

**Part II: Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Iroh came awake slowly, groggily opening his eyes and flinching away from the sunlight streaming through the high clerestory windows. There was a caustic smell in his nose, and he could smell the faintest hint of smoke and ashes clinging on the edges of his swimming senses.

He tried to think back to how he had gotten to this place, but all was a wash of confusion. He remembered the taste of something woody and strong in his mouth and felt his dry tongue swirl against his teeth.

"General Iroh?" a voice said softly, touching his chest. He opened his eyes again and turned his head a little, staring into a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed both familiar and foreign to him. He blinked sleepily and found himself smiling.

"You have such beautiful blue eyes," he said groggily, reaching up and touching the woman's thin face. She looked taken aback for a moment, lifting her hand to his on her cheek.

"Take it easy, General. What do you remember from last night?" the woman asked, and he finally remembered her name. Chuanwei.

"I remember you. You don't like me," he said before he could stop himself. "But I've never met a more interesting woman in my life. I wish I'd met you thirty years ago."

Chuanwei looked up. "He's still out of it, doctor."

"It's the pain medication, not the drug he was given in the tea. It will pass," a man's voice said just out of Iroh's range of vision. He frowned. Tea?

Tea. He remembered drinking tea. And then...

Iroh sat bolt upright, his heart racing.

"General!"

"Azula! Zuko!" Iroh said, thrashing, trying to free himself from the bed linens, vaguely aware of the pain in his arm and the thick wrap of bandages around it. He looked around wildly, seeing alarmed faces in the room around him.

"Calm down, General," Chuanwei said, her hand on his chest, trying to push him back down onto the bed. The doctor moved up, trying to help, but he pushed the man's hands away.

"Where are they? What happened? The tea, it tasted strange and then..." He remembered seeing the others passing out at the table, but then he'd slipped unconscious. He looked around wildly, expecting to see Zuko and Azula at any moment.

Instead, he met the bleak eyes of the Kyoshi Warriors, sitting in beds of their own. They were in a wide ward in what he presumed was the hospital in Ba Sing Se. The room was lined with seven other beds, but two of them were empty. He met each of the Warrior's eyes and saw the truth written plainly in the sorrow and guilt there.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a croak.

It was Xiuying who answered, her head bowing. Her face was smudged with the remnants of her paint, and streaks of soot. "They were taken. I saw it happen, General. I... Everyone passed out from the tea. It was drugged. _Poisoned._ I... I only had a sip, but it incapacitated me. I could barely move. I tried to stop them, but..."

Xiuying let out a sob and Kikki wrapped her arms around her. Iroh looked at the rest of the Warriors, and Chuanwei, noting the soot on their clothing too. Mei Lin looked the worst off, her hands wrapped up in thick bandages. She was staring at the ceiling, tears leaking down her temples. She seemed unable to do much more than that.

"They are alive?"

"We have to assume that they are. If the people who took them wanted them dead they would have left them to burn with the rest of us in the Jasmine Dragon," Chuanwei said bracingly. She flinched and looked at Iroh with regret in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Your shop...the Earth King... He said there wasn't much left after the explosion."

"Explosion?"

"The man who took them, he said he was the only loyal Smoke Demon left. He...he threw something at the wall before he set the place on fire. Whatever it was, it exploded when the fire reached it. I saw it. It... Spirits... _Rin..._ "

Xiuying let out a sob and buried her face in her hands again, her shoulders shaking. Iroh's blood ran cold as he looked between the women. He looked for Rin, but his eyes came up wanting. A lump formed in his throat and he felt shivers come over him in a cold wave.

"Where is Rin?"

"She was still in the shop when it exploded. She got us all out. Her and Shirong..."

"Is she...?"

Chuanwei touched his shoulder. "She's alive, but she was gravely injured. The fire brigade pulled her out. She's been in surgery since before we all awoke. We don't know her condition yet, only that they found her alive in the wreckage. She had a sword in her shoulder and other wounds. The Earth King's men, they said that there were bodies in the courtyard of the shop. She killed six of them."

"Spirits..."

"She'll make it. Rin is strong. She's a Kyoshi Warrior," Chuanwei said softly, but firmly. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He thought of Rin, but his heart turned back to his niece and nephew. Fear filled him like a hot pool of lava, burning through the groggy effects of the pain medication they'd filled him with. He suspected that he'd been burned in the fire, but the pain seemed very far away in the face of the crisis he was in. He needed to focus.

Something nagged at him. Something he didn't want to face.

"There were more men in the shop," Xiuying said. "The Smoke Demon, he was in charge. He was a Firebender. He was masked. I didn't see his face."

"Did you hear his name?" he asked her.

"No," Xiuying said, lifting her head and staring at him with sorrow, and growing like a fire in the heart of her, anger. It shocked him. "Shirong knew him. It was him. He did this. He was working for the Smoke Demon. I heard him. He knew that they were going to take Zuko."

"He told me he wasn't going to hurt him. He promised that he would leave Azula alone if I cooperated, I swear," a broken voice said from the doorway. All eyes turned on the blood-covered young man sagging against the door frame. His face was bruised, his eyes blackened, and his lips split. A white plaster spanned the smashed bridge of his nose. His vest was open, showing tight bandages wrapped around what Iroh assumed were broken ribs.

Shirong turned bleak eyes on him, and something in Iroh reared up, an anger he hadn't felt in years, not since he'd found his son's body on a battlefield. It filled him, burning through the pain and sorrow and every question that had formed on his tongue. He felt the fire in him, felt the lava burst out from the depths of his belly.

He was out of the bed faster than he'd thought possible at his age, shoving past Chuanwei, who cried out in surprise, her hands failing to grasp him. Shirong started, seeing the rage on his face. He didn't get more than two steps away from him before Iroh grasped him by the back of his neck shoved him into the hallway.

Shirong landed against the wall, but before he could slide down it, Iroh grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. Shirong choked, his legs flailing. Smoke rolled out of Iroh's mouth as his teeth bared, flames sparking in the depths of his mouth.

"You did this," Iroh said, his voice low and dangerous. His vision was red. Shirong choked, clawing at his hand, his feet flailing against the wall. "I trusted you. I trusted you with the most precious thing in my life and now she's in danger. Because of _you_."

"General! Let him go!" Xiuying said behind him, but he ignored her. He felt Chuanwei's hands on the arm he was holding Shirong up by. He tightened his hold on the boy and slammed him against the wall again, hard enough to break bones.

"GENERAL! You're killing him!"

"He deserves it," Iroh snarled. "Do you know what Azula went through? What she's come back from? You little worm!"

"I...love...her..." Shirong choked, his eyes rolling up in his head.

Chuanwei's elbow smashed down into the crook of Iroh's arm, breaking the iron grip he had on Shirong's throat. The boy crashed to the floor at his feet, as Chuanwei got between them, shoving him back with a rough thrust. Fire sparked out of Iroh's mouth as he met Chuanwei's burning gaze.

"I understand your anger, General, but killing the boy won't get us answers. It won't get your niece back. It won't bring the Fire Lord back. It won't save Rin. We need to _think_ and this boy may be our only clue as to where they went."

Iroh rubbed his knuckle against the spit flecking his bottom lip and then backed up a step. He knew Chuanwei was speaking the truth, but he didn't want to hear it. The rage in his belly was a bubbling thing, filling him as it hadn't filled him in years. That anger had been forged in the fires of war. He'd thought himself incapable of that kind of rage now, having turned to a path of peace years ago. He lied to himself, he realized. How quickly the thin veil of peace was ripped away from him in the face of losing everything he held dear.

Peace was nothing without the ones he loved.

He looked past the Governor, and glared down at Shirong, coughing on the floor, one soot-streaked hand to his bruising throat. Shirong looked up at Iroh, tears rolling down his dirty cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear! I was trying to protect her!" he said between ragged coughs.

Iroh looked around, noting that they weren't alone in the hallway. He was surrounded by hospital staff and men wearing the uniform of the Earth King's private guard. They all looked alarmed, some of them still poised in Earthbending stances, ready to stop him if it came to that.

"Where is the Earth King? We need to find my niece and nephew before it is too late," Iroh said, addressing the most senior officer before him.

"His Majesty is overseeing the search as we speak," the man said, bowing to him. "We've already interviewed the boy. He didn't know much."

"The man killed Huy, my roommate. He came to me a week ago, he told me that he'd kill Azula just like Huy if I didn't do what he asked. He said that he had orders to kill her, that he'd been watching her for weeks."

"What did he promise you?"

"That he'd leave Azula alone if I helped him get the Fire Lord. He said he wouldn't hurt him, that he only wanted to talk to him. I..."

"And you believed him?" Chuanwei said in a voice that could have cut glass. The jagged edges made Shirong flinch.

Shirong hung his head. "No. But... But I wanted to. I wanted to keep her safe."

"You could have told us. Told the police. The Earth King's men... Anyone," Iroh snarled, and then backed off when Chuanwei put her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

"Did you see his face? Did you hear his name?" Chuanwei asked sharply.

"No."

"Then you are useless to me," Iroh said and then glared at Shirong. "You had better pray to your ancestors that we find my niece and nephew before something happens to them. If they die... I was not always a jolly fat man who makes tea and honey cakes, Shirong. I am capable of terrible deeds, and I will do each of them to you. One by one. Until there's nothing left of you but ashes. Do you understand me, boy?"

Shirong's blackened green eyes widened and he nodded. "General..."

"Get him out of my sight," Iroh said, turning on his heel and walking back into the ward. Xiuying was the only Warrior who had followed him out into the hallway. The others were sitting in their beds, looking as miserable and helpless in their rage and sorrow as he felt.

"Shirong saved our lives, General," Xuiying said softly. "He pulled me out of the fire himself. He and Rin. They saved us. He carried Mei Lin out of the fire just before the explosion."

He didn't reply, sitting heavily on his bed and hanging his head. He heard the Earth King's men come into the room. He looked up and met the officer's eyes. "Take me to the Earth King. We have to find my children."

* * *

"Azula... Azula, are awake?"

Azula's eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, as she felt herself clawing out of a deep and bottomless hole of darkness that wanted to suck her back down. She felt groggy and there was a tingle in her limbs, pins and needles that stabbed at her feet and hands. There was a name on her lips, familiar, a whispered ghost as she reached out, desperate for sense in the darkness.

"Wake up, my Princess," she thought she heard him say, but his voice was drowned out by someone saying her name.

"Azula?"

She recognized the voice saying her name softly in a damp-smelling room, a slight echo to his voice. He sounded calm but groggy. And he was close.

"Zuko?" she said, opening her eyes all of the way. She found herself staring into her brother's scarred face, his eyes gleaming in the dim light. He was facing her, his head strapped to some kind of metal apparatus that was keeping his head in place. Their knees were touching.

She tried to move her own head and found that she couldn't. She jerked in place, feeling panic rise up in her instantly.

"Azula! Calm down! It's okay!" Zuko said, but she jerked against the restraints keeping her in place, She couldn't move her arms or her legs. She tried to spread her fingers but they were encased in something hard. Her rolling eyes glanced down at the arms of the chair she was strapped to by metal bands and saw that both her arms and her hands were encased in what looked like metal mittens.

She could feel another set around her legs and feet. She jerked forward against the bands across her chest and stomach, but there was nowhere to go. Even the chair, she suspected, was bolted to the floor.

"Calm down, okay? We're okay. We're alive. Are you hurt?"

Zuko's voice calm, but it couldn't touch her, couldn't soothe her. She jerked forward, feeling a metal band around her neck. She couldn't move her body, couldn't even move her head.

A memory slammed into her, hard and terrifying, of being held immobile, unable to move her head, her mouth filling with dirt as she tried to scream. Her hands and feet had been trapped in the earth, as hard as metal around her hands. No matter how she had struggled, they had taken what they'd wanted from her, hurting her, taking what they had no right to take.

A sob left her and she shook in the chair, trapped in memories, in the sensations she had wanted so terribly to be free of. The memories, the fear, she found, had never really gone away. They were still inside of her, a part of her, spiraling up through her body like thorns, pricking a million wounds in her that would never heal.

"Azula, Azula, I'm here... Look at me," Zuko said softly, soothingly, trying to penetrate the fear tearing out of her and the scream that was bubbling out of her mouth. "Look at me, Azula. Just look at me, please. It's going to be okay. We're together, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you."

But she knew that was a lie. He was as trapped as she was, trapped in the earth in the Green Heart...

Tears scorched her face as she took in heaving breaths that made her head spin. She jerked her arms, tried to summon the fire in her, the lightning, anything...

"Breathe, Azula," Zuko said. "Please..."

She opened her eyes stared at Zuko. She noticed that he had a bruise on his face. Someone had hit him, hard. His eyes were swimming, but not from pain. The tears were for her, and she knew it. Her brother was afraid.

"I can't do this without you, Azula. Please," he said, his voice breaking. "Please, I need you."

Azula stopped breathing, feeling it catch in her throat. She tried to breathe in, but she couldn't make her lungs work. Her head spun.

"Breathe, Azula. I need you to breathe."

Her mouth worked like a fish, sucking desperately at the air in the bottom of a boat, trapped and knowing it was dead already. She closed her eyes, listening to Zuko's voice trying to penetrate her fear. But it wasn't Zuko's voice she was hearing.

It was _his_.

" _Breathe, my Princess,"_ he whispered in her ear, the scent of him filling her senses. It was warmth and comfort, the scent of the ocean, and salt, of meat and fur and masculinity. Of desire and love, of safety and the beautiful starkness of the ice, but not cold. Never cold. His memory was of heat, of a warm bathtub made out of wood and canvas in the middle of an abandoned mill, a sleepy muscular arm wrapping around her in the darkness when nightmares awoke them both. Of a warm mouth chasing hers in the darkness. A soft voice that rumbled in her ear, the love in his voice so tempting, so damned tempting...

His voice reached out to her, a memory, but so real that she could almost feel him there with her.

" _Breathe, my Princess."_

Azula sucked in a breath, oxygen flooding her aching lungs. With air came sense. She gasped, her eyes still closed. She concentrated on sucking in air, trying to make her head stop spinning in the darkness.

" _What's real, my Princess?"_

"You're real," Azula whispered aloud.

" _Where are we?"_

"Alone on our island," she whispered, her breathing slowing.

 _"Nothing can hurt us here. Come back to me."_

Little by little she came back to herself, the panic attack receding like a nightmare in the light of dawn. She knew that it wasn't gone, that it could come back at any moment. She kept his voice in her head, the memory warm and comforting. That was all it was, just a memory, but it was enough to let her gain control for a moment.

She opened her eyes and stared into Zuko's worried face. He was watching her with tears in his eyes. He was straining forward against his bonds, as if he'd been desperately trying to reach her.

"Azula...?"

She took a tremulous breath. "I'm okay, Zuzu."

"You scared me."

"We're strapped to chairs in some kind of torture dungeon and I scared you?" Azula said, but the joke fell flat. "Please tell me this isn't actually a torture dungeon."

"I don't know. I woke up about ten minutes before you did," Zuko said. "I haven't seen anyone. Do you remember how we got here?"

Azula's eyes closed, squeezing tightly. Pain spidered across her aching heart, digging little wounds that she'd have to deal with later. If there was a later. "The tea...it was poisoned or something. Everyone at the table... Uncle... They all passed out. I couldn't move, and then... Then everything was darkness."

"I remember," Zuko said carefully. "Shirong, he made the tea."

Azula breathed in, feeling a wound in her break open. "I know."

"He betrayed us."

"I know," she said, and the pain turned into anger. It grew in her like poison and she hardened herself against it. She could still remember Shirong catching her as she fell out of her chair, unable to move, darkness trying to swallow her whole.

"I had no other choice," he'd said before she'd fallen into the blackness. She didn't know what that meant, and she didn't care. She could still remember seeing Iroh falling off of his chair. Fear spiked in her chest and she took a breath, trying to push back the panic again. She'd deal with Shirong later. If later ever came.

"Uncle...do you know if he's okay?"

Zuko's eyes closed and then he winced. "I don't know. The Warriors...the Governor... They could be... They're not here. Azula, what if they're dead?"

Azula felt her throat close. "Don't say that. Shirong... We all drank the same tea. We didn't die, so we have to assume they lived too."

"But we don't know who took us. What if they..." Zuko's voice stopped, breaking. "Uncle, if something happened to Uncle, I..."

"We can't think about that right now, okay?" Azula said evenly, as the same fear rose in her too. If something had happened to Iroh, she'd find Shirong and make him pay for what he'd done. She'd make everyone who was responsible for this pay. "We have to focus."

Zuko breathed. "Okay. Let's focus on the room we're in. Maybe we can get some clues as to where we are. There's nothing but a blank wall behind you. What's behind me?"

Azula peered through the dim light streaming in through a small hole in the ceiling. She could see a door just behind Zuko's shoulder.

"There's a door behind you. It's made of metal. There's a skylight. Too small to get out of even if we could get out of these restraints. No windows."

"Okay," Zuko said calmly. "At least we know there's an exit. And we know it's daylight."

"That doesn't tell us much. We could have been out for days."

Zuko frowned, and then lifted his eyebrow. "My facial hair, what's it look like?"

"A little stubbly. Not much, but more than a five o'clock shadow, I think."

He let out a breath. "Good, good, that means we were poisoned and taken last night. Any longer than a day between shaving and I've got a full on beard."

"Look at you, growing a beard like a big boy," she joked.

Zuko let out a little laugh, the sound high-pitched and nervous. "Spirits, I missed you."

"I missed you too, you big idiot," she said and felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry my boyfriend poisoned us."

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill him when we get out of here."

"Not if I beat you to it," she said and glanced up at the ceiling, feeling more tears in her eyes. "Zuko, I'm...I'm scared. I'm actually scared..."

"Me too," he admitted and then let out another laugh. She knew it was his fear. "Spirits, remember when we were teenagers? Remember how hard we tried to kill each other back then?"

"You never tried to kill me. I tried to kill you a lot though."

"That's just how siblings are," Zuko laughed. She let out a soft giggle, a little hysterical.

"I'm sorry. I was such a bitch."

"I was a jerk. I never blamed you, though. It was all dad's doing. He fucked the both of us up."

"I hope he's rotting in that prison cell you put him in."

"He is. Last report I got said he'd started painting the walls with his own shit," Zuko said.

"I didn't know he could paint."

"He can't. All his art is shit." They both laughed, the sound as high pitched as before, hysterical with their nerves and fear. Zuko's smile fell instantly. "You know, Ozai actually made me believe that being miserable and unhappy was _normal._ I was afraid to be happy for so long, like it could be taken away from me if I let myself be happy. I actually felt guilty when things were going well. It wasn't until Suki..." His voice choked off and he closed his eyes. "Spirits, Suki..."

"We're going to get out of this, Zuzu. And you're going to go back to that little peasant Kyoshi Warrior and marry her and have a thousand annoying, ankle-biting brats. I promise."

"And what do you want, Azula?" Zuko asked, staring into her eyes. "When we get out of here?"

"I want to find Uncle. I want..." She knew what she wanted, but she couldn't say it. She'd left what she wanted in the snow in the South Pole and there was no going back.

"We'll find Uncle," Zuko promised, but she felt pain in her chest, sure that he was lying to her. He looked as scared as she felt. "He's okay, Azula. I know he is. And everyone else. Rin was patrolling, I remember. She didn't drink the tea. She saved him. I know she did."

"She didn't stop whoever took us. What if she's..."

Zuko flinched. "She's alive. She has to be. They all have to be. Rin's tough. She wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Can I ask you something? What's going on between the two of you?"

Zuko's eyes popped open. "What?"

"There was tension. I could feel it."

Zuko blew out a breath. "She came onto me. Took me by surprise. I didn't see it coming."

Azula's brow arched. "You didn't?"

"No. I've been avoiding her ever since. I didn't want to hurt her. I'm not good at handling things like this. And I felt... I don't know, guilty? Like I'd encouraged her."

"Did you?"

"I don't think so," he said heavily. "But I'm pretty clueless about things like that. I was in love with Suki for at least two years before I realized it. Which was a full year before I ever told her."

"Two years? You _are_ clueless. How did you know you were in love with her?"

Zuko's eyes seemed misty, and a little smile touched his lips. "She got the Fire Flu and I didn't leave her side for days. I was trying to warm her with my chi and it just... It just hit me. I knew it was the truth. And then I realized just how long I'd had feelings for her."

"Mai said she thought you were in love with Suki while you were still dating her."

Zuko grimaced. "She's not wrong."

"No wonder she left your ass. Sokka knew it too. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it."

"What happened between you and Sokka?"

Azula's eyes closed for a moment. "It's complicated, Zuko."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you? You said his name while you were coming out of it," Zuko said softly. Azula licked her lips, realizing how dry her mouth felt. She also had to pee, and the pressure on her bladder was an unwelcome distraction. "You can tell me the truth."

Azula let out a sob and felt tears in her eyes again. "Of course, I'm still in love with him. I didn't leave him because I didn't love him. I left him to keep him safe. Because I was dangerous. Because I needed help. He couldn't fix me, Zuko. I was broken and I... I loved him so much and it scared me. Spirits, Zuko, I was terrified to love him. I still am. I didn't think I was worthy of him."

"Sounds like Ozai's parenting skills rearing their ugly head again," Zuko said softly.

"That wasn't his doing," Azula said, sniffing, her eyes on the ceiling, staring at the chink of light, watching dust dancing in the beam. "That was all Ursa."

Zuko was quiet for a moment, and then he said softly. "She treated us differently."

"At least you can admit it."

"She did," Zuko said heavily, "But she does love you. I know she does. And I know you love her."

"She's my mom," she said and her voice cracked. "Don't make me cry, you asshole. I'm not dying with tear stains on my face."

"We're not going to die, Azula. Not today."

"Spirits, you're worse than Doctor Song," Azula sniffed and then laughed wryly. "Who knew kidnapping was a therapy technique?"

"We need to figure out how to get free," Zuko said, as the sound of a lock being undone filled the air. Zuko stilled, his eyes flicking to the side. Azula looked past him at the door, watching as the door swung open. "Azula...?"

Her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened instantly. She watched as a man walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The door banged against the wall, and they heard the lock go again.

"Azula, who walked in?"

"Yes, tell the Fire Lord who I am, Princess Azula," the man said, stepping into the beam of light pouring down in a bright circle. Azula glared at him, watching as he smiled, meeting her eyes across the room. She recognized him, though she'd only met him once, in a Smoke Demon's hideout.

"Nobu."


	40. Part II: Thirty-Nine

**Part II: Thirty-Nine**

* * *

"Nobu," Azula whispered as Zuko stared into her wet eyes, seeing the fear and hatred burning there as she stared at the man standing behind him. He couldn't turn his head to look, but he could feel the Smoke Demon's eyes on him. The air in the room had changed when he'd walked in. It was a cold feeling, like ice down the spine.

Zuko knew the name. Nobu had been, by all accounts, Shura's right-hand man. Zuko had been searching for other operatives within the terrorist cell for a year, but Nobu's whereabouts had proven elusive. Zuko had started to assume that the man had died in the warehouse. There had been twenty unidentified bodies found in the warehouse after the fire. The possibility had been there.

Clearly, that hope was gone.

"You remember me, Princess. I wasn't sure if you would," Nobu drawled, his voice echoing in the metal room. Azula's nostrils flared, eyes narrowing.

"Hard to forget Shura's little toady. Nice tattoo."

"Some of us haven't forgotten our oaths, Princess."

"Some of never meant our oaths in the first place."

"Traitor. But then...that runs in the family. How nice to finally meet you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Nobu. I was beginning to think you died in the fire at Lady Shura's warehouse," Zuko said calmly, trying to flex his fingers, feeling heat filling his belly. It wasn't just his Firebending, begging to be released on his enemy, it was anger.

He could see the fear and panic still widening his sister's eyes. Nobu would pay for putting her in this situation. He'd make sure of it himself.

Nobu walked around into Zuko's field of vision. Zuko was a little surprised by his appearance. He was wearing black from head to toe, with two swords strapped to his back. He was pale, with startlingly red lips. His head had been freshly shaved, and there were black flames tattooed across the whole of his skull, rising up the back of his neck. His body was whipcord muscle, made for speed, as slender as a blade. He was shorter than Zuko had imagined, barely taller than Kikki, but every movement was precise.

Zuko knew a fighter when he saw one. This man was dangerous, a snake ready to strike. Chills ran up Zuko's back as their eyes met.

"I wasn't involved in that skirmish, I'm afraid. That's why Lady Shura's plan failed."

"It failed because she went after Suki. She overplayed her hand. She was an idiot. You can imagine how I feel about anyone who willingly followed the woman," Zuko snorted.

"She should have killed that Kyoshi Warrior from the start. I told her not to play with her food, but she was a vicious creature. She was jealous of the girl. You rejected Shura for her."

"Shura really was an idiot if she thought I'd ever touch her. Suki or no Suki. Shura disgusted me," Zuko said.

Nobu smiled. "She let her passions rule her, but she had a vision for the Fire Nation that was...singular. That's why I followed her. I believed the Fire Nation would be better without you on the throne. I still do. And now I'm the only loyal Smoke Demon left."

"That ought to tell you something about your cause, Nobu. You should have let the Smoke Demons stay dead."

"You've been following me, haven't you?" Azula asked. "For weeks I've felt eyes on me."

Nobu glanced at Azula and then smiled, tight-lipped. "I knew you could feel me watching you, Princess. You have no idea how closely I followed you. How many times I could have slipped a knife into your back..."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I know how to follow orders."

"What do you want with us?"

"Me? I want you both to die. Azula, because she betrayed the Smoke Demons. And you...because you betrayed our people when you ended the war. Because of what you've done to the Fire Nation."

Zuko's brow lifted as he glared at the man. "You really hate the Harmony Restoration Movement so much? Everyone's a critic."

"You've corrupted our people," Nobu said, moving around behind Azula, who took in a sharp breath. "You've betrayed the Fire Nation. You've destroyed a century of work in less than ten years. The people of the Fire Nation are superior to every other race...we _deserve_ to rule them all. We proved our supremacy when we destroyed the Air Nomads. The Earth Kingdom was so close to falling to us... The Water Tribe... It was only a matter of time. You took that promise, our divine right to rule, and you turned your back on it. You disgust me."

"My people are prospering in the wake of the war. We're at peace with the other Nations. We've made allies with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Our trade is strong. Our people are strong."

"Your people cry out for justice! They mourn Ozai's fall, and they've watched you dismantle everything we've held dear for a century!" Nobu said heatedly. "You've made us weak! Everything you do...it turns my stomach. You look to marry a woman beneath you, of the Earth Kingdom... You'd corrupt the Royal line with your perversion. I don't know what's worse. Her, or the laws you passed protecting sexual deviants."

"Sexual deviants?" Zuko whispered, taken aback by the venom in Nobu's voice. The disgust was written plainly across his face. It took him too long to realize what he meant. A laugh left Zuko. "You mean the laws I passed protecting gays? I'm pretty proud of that one. Every single one of my people deserves to love who they want. I won't ever apologize for protecting them. It was my pleasure and my privilege."

"You're as perverted as they are."

"And proud of it," Zuko growled.

"You sound just like Rian. You remember him?" Azula said tightly. "He was a Smoke Demon. I killed him."

Nobu looked down at Azula, and the look in his eyes was amused. "Funny you should mention Rian, Princess. He's the whole reason you're strapped to that chair."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked. But Nobu just laughed, the sound echoing in the little room. "What does Rian have to do with anything? He's been dead a year."

"A year...a year in which my new patron and I have had time to plan your downfall, Princess. You and that traitorous Water Tribe whelp Tazeo. Or should I say, Sokka? I'd like to say I knew who he was the whole time, but I'm humble enough to admit that I didn't. I had no idea Tazeo was not who he said he was. Not until it was too late. I did warn Shura not to trust you, though. She should have listened to me. That's probably why she fell. Alas, we can only look back in regret. And kill those who took us for fools in the past."

Azula jerked against her restraint instantly, her face a mask of anger. "If you touch Sokka—"

"Relax, Princess. Sokka is safe from me, I'm afraid. Another of my colleagues has been tasked with finding him and putting him down. He's likely already dead. The Master knows the consequences otherwise. As do I. I learned long ago to follow orders."

"No..." Azula breathed, horror in her eyes. "Sokka..."

"I'd worry more about yourself, Azula. Your darling Sokka cannot help you now."

"What are you going to do to us?"

Nobu's smile was sharp. "Do you honestly think I'd tell you my plans?"

"Worth a try. Guess you're not as stupid as you look," Zuko snorted, but he was watching Azula. There was a devastated light in her eyes that he didn't like at all. It was pain and heartache that went deeper than the soul. He wanted to tell her that Sokka would be okay, but he didn't think he could make it sound convincing.

Not right now.

"Bold statement from a man strapped helplessly to a chair," Nobu said with a sizzle of anger in his voice, the smile dropping off of his lips.

"You think I'm helpless? You don't know me very well, Nobu. Or my sister. We've both broken out of prisons before. And into them too. You won't be able to hold us for long."

Nobu smiled, showing gleaming white teeth. "These chairs are bolted to the floor. Your hands and feet are encased in metal cuffs. The cuffs are welded to the chairs. How exactly are you going to get free?"

"I can still breathe fire," Zuko said, and felt the heat in his mouth. He tasted fire as he glared at Nobu standing over Azula's shoulder.

Nobu reached out, sliding a hand around Azula's bound throat. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do you hear that, Princess? Your brother wants to breathe fire right in your pretty face. Perhaps he wants you two to match?"

"Get off of me," Azula ground out, drawing in a sharp breath, the panic back in her eyes again.

"Perhaps it can be a new Royal family tradition? It is your turn..." Nobu laughed, running his nose along Azula's temple. "But I think she has enough scars, don't you, Zuko?"

"If you don't get your hands off of her, I'll cut them off and feed them to the Earth King's bear," Zuko said in a low voice, the fire in his mouth hot, smoke wreathing his head.

"So protective. Where were you when she needed you the most, big brother? Where were you in the Green Heart, when those men raped her?"

Azula let out a gasp, her eyes rolling back, staring at Nobu with fear in her eyes. Nobu leaned away from her and smiled again, stroking her chin with his thumb. Azula took a shaking breath. Zuko met her eyes and felt pain spider out through his chest. He wanted to reach for her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"How do you know about that?" Azula breathed. Nobu leaned in again, his lips against her ear.

"I've been watching you for weeks. All those little meetings with your friends. With that doctor. I learned so much about you, Princess. Such a tragic life. So much heartache. When you took a knife to your skin all of those times...I wonder, were you ever tempted to just cut your wrists instead? You should have."

Azula's eyes closed, her lower lip quivering. She was on the edge and Zuko knew it. He glared at Nobu.

"Leave her alone!"

But Nobu whispered in her ear, "Be honest, Princess. Isn't there some part of you that enjoyed it?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zuko bellowed, seeing the panic and pain in Azula's eyes at Nobu's words. He strained forward against his bonds, trying to get to her, to put himself between the Smoke Demon and his sister, but he could barely move.

Nobu smiled and kissed Azula temple. She cringed away from him.

"I'm going to kill you for that," Azula ground out.

"You can try, little girl."

"Leave her alone. It's me you want, Nobu," Zuko said, trying to capture the man's eye.

"You're right," Nobu said flatly, letting go of Azula, whose eyes closed, a tear streaking her face. Nobu stood behind her chair, glaring at Zuko. "It's you I want, Zuko. But you're not an easy man to get to. I knew I'd never get anywhere near you with all of your bodyguards around unless I had a way in. The boy your sweet innocent sister spread her legs for was the perfect patsy. You know, I think he might actually love you, Azula. He was so desperate to keep you safe. The little idiot."

"Did you kill him?" Azula asked. "Did you kill my uncle when you took us?"

Nobu laughed, the sound like razors, cutting into Zuko. The fear he hadn't wanted to face rose up in him again, and he glared into Nobu's snake-like eyes.

"Did you kill him? What about the Warriors?"

Nobu paced behind Azula, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned his back on them, staring at the wall behind Azula.

"They're dead. I set fire to Iroh's tea shop and they all burned to death inside. If the fire didn't kill them, then the explosion did. My men told me they left one of the Warriors for dead in the courtyard. Perhaps there will be something left of her to bury. The rest are ashes. You know all about explosions, Azula. You remember what happened in Rinchaka Falls, don't you? I heard it was spectacular. All those poor children... What the smell must have been like, I can't imagine. Wait, actually, I can."

Azula's face went white and she slammed her eyes shut.

"You're lying," Zuko said softly, as Azula gave a soft sound of grief and disbelief. "I know you're lying."

"No one is coming to save you. I'll make sure of that."

"Who sent you to kill me?"

Nobu ignored Azula and walked around to stand beside Zuko. He bent down and ran his fingers over the scar on Zuko's face. He tried to jerk away from the man's touch, but he couldn't move his head. He felt revulsion swarm over him.

Nobu's hand slid up Zuko's face, over his hair. He grasped the crown in Zuko's hair, jerking it free, pulling out a hank of Zuko's hair with it and unraveling the long tie keeping his hair up in its half-knot. Zuko winced, watching as Nobu examined the flame-shaped crown, the gold catching the light streaming in through the ceiling.

"I thought it would be heavier somehow," Nobu mused.

Zuko said softly, "It's heavier than you could ever know."

Nobu smiled and then dropped the crown on the floor at his feet. He put his boot on it and ground it beneath his heel. "You don't have to worry about the weight of it any longer, Zuko. Soon there will be no more room for men who wear crowns on their heads. In the Fire Nation or anywhere else."

"Why didn't you kill us in the tea shop? Why go to the trouble of bringing us here if you're just going to kill us?" Zuko asked, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, you're both going to die. Don't worry about that. But not yet, unfortunately. If it were up to me I'd have cut your heads off in the shop. But it's not up to me. I've spent weeks waiting for the kill order on Azula's head, but then you decided to come for a visit, Zuko, and my patron's plans changed. Well, he's always known how to take advantage of an opportunity when he sees one. That's how he got where he is today. And you...you allowed him to rise at your side, Zuko. You fed the beast."

"Who is he?"

Nobu smiled. "That would be telling, and you're not ready for the truth yet, Zuko. Let's just say you'll be surprised. I'll be taking you to him soon enough. The both of you. He no longer wants me to kill Azula. He wants to do it himself. You really shouldn't have killed his son, Azula. He may have left you alone if you hadn't. Zuko... Well. You were dead the moment you asked that Earth Kingdom whore to marry you. She's the whole reason you're here."

"Call her that again. I dare you."

But Nobu laughed. "She's a whore, Zuko, and you know it. I heard the Fire Sages told you she was too impure to be married in the temple. That's what happens when you marry a whore."

Zuko's rage rose up and he glared at Nobu. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Another empty threat, Fire Lord Zuko. You're good at those."

"His son? You said I killed his son," Azula said slowly, and Zuko glanced at her. "Do you mean Rian? Rian's _father?_ He hired you?"

Nobu smiled. "Get used to your thrones. You'll be here for a while." Nobu started to walk away, but stopped, bending down and looking into Zuko's eyes. "And perhaps, when it's all said and done, he'll let me be the one to gut you? You'll probably beg me to do it after you see what they do to your darling whore Suki."

Zuko jerked forward, but the restraints caught his throat, choking him. Nobu stood, a laugh on his lips. He walked away from them, banging on the door. The lock went and he walked out. Zuko heard the lock click back into place again, leaving them alone in the room.

Zuko's heart banged against his ribcage as he met Azula's wide eyes. She looked bleak, on the verge of another breakdown.

He took a breath and then tried to grasp at anything he'd learned in the last few minutes. He had to do something, anything because all he could think about was the hatred in Nobu's eyes as he'd called Suki a whore. His teeth tightened painfully. He was going to make him pay for that, one way or another.

"Rian was the Smoke Demon you killed in the South Pole?" he said, trying to distract both himself and Azula.

Azula's voice wavered, her eyes closing. "Yes."

"Do you know who his father is?"

"No. Rian and I didn't have much to talk about. He was obsessed with me, but it didn't go both ways. I was glad I killed him, but I'm starting to rethink it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Whoever his father is, he's not going to get his hands on either one of us," Zuko said firmly. "We're going to get out of here."

"How?" Azula said. "I can't even move. We can't firebend."

"I don't know," Zuko said. "We'll figure it out."

"Zuko, what if he wasn't lying? What if Uncle Iroh is dead? What about Sokka?"

Zuko's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then he opened them again. "We can't think about any of that right now, okay? We need to concentrate on getting out of here. Whoever Nobu is working for, I don't plan on meeting him any time soon, and I sure as hell don't want him anywhere near you. So help me figure out a way to get out of here."

Azula met his eyes for a moment and he saw her take in a breath as if to steady herself. Then she said in a bleak voice, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I... I don't hate you. I never did."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me anyway. I should have been. I'm sorry," he said gently.

He could see by the light in her eyes that Azula knew what he meant. She smiled softly, sadly at him, and it broke his heart. "We're going to get out of here, Azula. I promise."

He just didn't know how.

* * *

The man's head rebounded on the wall as Nobu pinned him there. "What did you say to me, Huk?"

Huk's face went purple beneath his black mask, his voice muffled. "Alive...all of them... The fire... They survived."

Rage tore out of Nobu, his teeth baring. He let up on his grip and Huk coughed, a hand lifting to his throat as he sagged against the wall before him. "Where are they?"

"The hospital near the university," his man croaked, rubbing his throat. "It's your fault. You should have let us kill them in the shop instead of using the Phoenix Fire. You're not a Smoke Demon any longer, burning down anything you want! You work for Lord Kun!"

Nobu gripped Huk's chin, stilling him, his eyes flashing with rage. "I do not work for Lord Kun. I work for someone far more powerful than that. I follow his orders. And you follow mine. It doesn't matter that they lived. They know nothing. Not even that mealy-mouthed boy Shirong knows where to find us. He doesn't know anything. They can search the whole of the city if they want. We'll be long gone before they find out anything at all."

But Huk's eyes flicked to the side, fear in his gaze all of a sudden. Nobu stilled, following his line of vision. Another of his men was standing in the hallway, white-faced.

"What is it, Jinshi?"

"The bodyguard...the one in the courtyard."

Nobu's face twitched. "The one who killed six of my men? You told me you killed her."

"We..." Jinshi started, backing up a step. "She was bleeding out. She had a sword in her. She was as good as dead."

Nobu's voice dropped, his tone filled with ice. "What did you do?"

"He said to meet back at Lord Kun's. The girl heard it," Huk said.

Nobu's eyes closed, rage gripping him instantly. "Tell me she died. Tell me she didn't live through the explosion or the fire. Tell me you ended her life."

Jinshi hesitated, his head dropping. "She's alive, Nobu."

Nobu's hand flashed out, a fireball blooming for one hot instant. Jinshi couldn't avoid it. It caught on his clothing, engulfing him within moments. He screamed and attempted to run, but fell down onto the ground as the flames climbed over him. The hallway filled with light and smoke, the scent of charred flesh heavy in the air.

Nobu watched as Jinshi struggled in the flames, and then finally went still, his screams dying away. Beside him, Huk swallowed, unable to look away from the burning body. Nobu looked at him, and then back at the heavily barred down behind him.

"Lord Kun will be coming back from his trip to Republic City tonight. This can't land on his doorstep. Not now, when we're so close... Take my men. Go to the hospital. Kill the survivors."

"You didn't want to fight the Kyoshi Warriors for a reason, Nobu. Just one of them killed six of us."

"They're injured. They won't put up much of a fight. Kill the girl before she talks. Now!"

Huk glared at him, but did as he was told. Nobu made a note to kill him when he got the chance. He watched as Huk walked past Jinshi's burning corpse, disappearing down the corridor, leaving Nobu to lean against the wall. He ran a hand down his tattooed head and glared back at the locked door.

His hand twitched. It would be so easy to walk into that room and end it all, but he knew that he couldn't. He had orders, and the plans that everything hinged on meant that the Fire Lord had to die at the right time, and for the right reasons.

If he killed him now, all of that would fall apart. Nobu breathed out.

He just had to be patient.

* * *

"She's awake and she's asking after the Fire Lord," the doctor said as he came into the ward. Chuanwei stood from her perch beside Mei Lin's bed, her heart in her throat. "I didn't want to upset her. She doesn't know that he's missing."

"I'll see her," Chuanwei said when Mei Lin started to rise. She pushed her back down. "Mei Lin, stay here."

"I want to see Rin," Mei Lin said, but her voice a little slurry. The doctors had given her another shot of pain medication, and it was clearly kicking in. Her eyes were glassy and a bit unfocused. Without it, Chuanwei knew that Mei Lin would have been in excruciating pain. They'd changed her bandages while Chuanwei had watched, horrified at the extent of her wounds.

Mei Lin's hands would take months of healing, and it would leave scars. Besides Rin, Mei Lin had been the most injured in the blaze, and for that Chuanwei knew they had gotten all lucky. Because of Rin, and because of Shirong.

Thinking of the boy made her annoyed, but she couldn't deny what the others wanted to; he had saved their lives, as much as he'd nearly cost them. He had a lot to answer for.

"Please, Mei Lin," Chuanwei said patiently, pushing her back down. "I'll be back soon. I need you to stay here in case the others come back. They'll want to know that Rin is awake."

Mei Lin sank back down onto the bed with a groan, her thickly bandaged hands resting across her chest as her strength failed her. Her face was white and pinched, her dark hair tangled on the thin pillow. She nodded, wincing with pain. "Okay, Governor."

Chuanwei pulled the blankets up to her chest and then turned, silently following the doctor out of the room. He rounded on her the moment they hit the hallway.

"I didn't clear the others to leave," he said with agitation in his voice.

"If you think a few minor burns were going to keep my girls from going after the men who did this, then you don't the women of Kyoshi, Doctor Lam."

He didn't look impressed, his lips twisted as they walked. "General Iroh left as well, I presume?"

Chuanwei felt her lips twitch, a ghost of a smile attempting to form, despite herself. She could still remember the burning rage in Iroh's eyes, the fierce protectiveness as he'd launched himself out of the bed at Shirong.

The way he'd looked at her when she'd put herself between himself and the boy still made shivers course down her back. She hadn't felt threatened. She'd felt...

Well, it had been a long time she'd felt shivers like that, and she chided herself for them. She'd heard stories about the famed Dragon of the West for years. He hadn't been what she'd expected when she'd met him at the tea shop, covered in flour and happily serving tea, but she'd glimpsed something of the legend in him in that hallway, and it had both impressed and chilled her to the bone.

He'd stop at nothing to get his children back. Of that, she had no doubt.

"He went to the Earth King. He and the rest of the Warriors are searching for the Fire Lord. How is Rin?"

Doctor Lam pulled up short before a closed door, his mouth a grim line. "She still had the sword in her when they brought her in. It did a lot of damage, but we were able to remove it. She may lose some feeling in her arm, but I'm confident she won't lose the use of it completely. I was told they found her beneath a heavy table and that's probably the only reason she survived the explosion. She has several broken bones and internal injuries. She has a strange flash burn on her skin that I've never seen before. I assume it's from the explosion, but I've never seen an explosion do that before. There must have been an accelerant that I'm not familiar with. She also had a severe concussion. Probably from the table that saved her life. The fact that she's awake at all is remarkable. She's not out of the woods, but there's a lot of fight in her."

"She's a tough young lady. All of my girls are," Chuanwei said, as the doctor opened the door and lead her into the sterile little room. Chuanwei pulled up short, staring at the young woman in the bed, her heart in her throat.

She put one hand on her chest, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Rin," she breathed, coming over to the bed. Rin's eyes opened and she fixed her in a bleak stare. Rin's head was wrapped in a thick white bandage. She was lying beneath a thin sheet, another bandage wrapped around her shoulder, staining slowly red. She was bruised all over, her pale skin turning purple and black in splotches. Where her skin wasn't bruised it was red and angry looking, like she'd been flash-boiled. Someone had spread some kind of thick paste across the worst of it on her face.

"Zuko?" Rin croaked, fear in her dark blue eyes.

Chuanwei sat down on the bed beside her, taking her hand as gently as she could. Her hands weren't burned, but her grip was limp. "He and Azula were taken. We don't know by whom. We were all unconscious. The others are alive. Mei Lin was burned in the fire, but you saved her life. She'll be okay. We all have you to thank for our lives, Rin."

"Where are the others?" Rin whispered, her voice thready and weak.

"With Iroh and the Earth King. They're going to find the Fire Lord. They wanted to be here when you awoke, but I told them you'd understand."

"There's something... One of the ninjas..." Rin said, her eyes fluttering shut a little. Chuanwei glanced at the doctor in alarm.

"Her vitals are steady. We just gave her a large dose of pain medication. It's taking effect. She may not be conscious much longer."

"Rin?"

"He said they were... He said a name," Rin said, fighting now to stay above the pull of the drugs. Chuanwei gripped her fingers and leaned in.

"What name, Rin?"

"Lord... Lord Kun. He said Lord Kun," she breathed. "Taking Zuko...to..."

Rin went still, her fingers limp in Chuanwei's. Fear shot across the Governor's heart for a moment, but she could see that Rin was still breathing. She had just fallen unconscious. Chuanwei took a breath and then leaned forward, kissing Rin's fingers.

"Thank you, my brave girl. You may have just saved the Fire Lord's life," Chuanwei said, turning around and getting up off of the bed. "Thank you, Doctor Lam. You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course," he said, and then choked off, blood bursting from his mouth. Chuanwei stared in shock at the sword protruding from his chest, and the blood spreading like a stain down his stark white shirt. His bloody lips moved for a moment, no sound coming from him. Then he hit his knees, falling forward onto the floor, leaving Chuanwei to stare at the man who wrenched a sword out of his back.

Chuanwei's eyes narrowed on the man, her shock gone completely as she met his merciless eyes, seeing her and Rin's death written across his masked face in an instant.

The man went for her, but she danced back out of the reach of his sword, grasping a bedpan from the table beside Rin's bed. It was made of heavy metal and she swung it as hard as she could, slamming it into the man's sword.

It made a loud clanging noise, sparks rising. She swung it again, a shout bubbling up out of her. Her fist punched out, jabbing into the man's ribs as his second swing went wild. She hit him across the head with the bedpan before he could recover. The blow made her entire arm vibrate, as she put all of her meager weight into the swing. She wasn't as strong as she'd been in her youth, but she knew how to make a hit land with devastating accuracy.

The bedpan made a hollow _THONK!_ noise against his head. He grunted, staggering with the blow. She danced out of the way and saw that there was blood running down the side of his head.

"Ugly old bitch," he growled, lifting a hand to his head. His fingers came away bloody. She could almost see the sneer on his lips beneath his mask.

He went for her again, but she swung the bedpan, knocking aside the blade again. He spun and stabbed at her. She barely got the bedpan in the way, the blade jabbing into the center of the pan and the momentum shoving the pan straight into her stomach. She grunted with the force, but shoved back against him, turning the pan to knock the blade aside.

He struck out with his fist, smashing it into her chin. Her head went back and she stumbled, stars in her eyes. She clutched at her head for a moment, but when she opened her eyes, expecting to be attacked, she saw him going for Rin, still unconscious in the bed.

"NO!"

She lunged at the man, swinging the bedpan down before he could stab at Rin. He whirled on her with a snarl, pulling the sword back and then swinging it at her again, so fast she barely got the bedpan between her and the sword heading straight for her neck.

She let out a grunt, shoving her sharp knee into something soft in his unprotected groin that gave. He cried out, and tipped forward, allowing her to haul her head back and then rocket it forward, headbutting him straight between the eyes.

The blow was hard enough to make Chuanwei's own head spin. She didn't give herself a moment to recover though, slamming her elbow down into his sword arm. She hit him with the bedpan right across the face at the same time.

He went down onto the floor beside the doctor, falling into the spreading pool of blood. Chuanwei dropped the bedpan and grabbed his bloody sword. He tried to get up, but she brought the blade down into the back of his thigh, punching it straight through muscle and bone. She felt it sink into the floor, pinning him there as she put all of her weight and strength into it.

He screamed, his voice high-pitched with pain. He tried to get away, but she kept her weight on the blade. Chuanwei took a breath, her heart beating like a moth in her chest.

"Who sent you?"

But he just grunted, reaching back to grasp at the back of his leg, where the katana was pinning his thigh to the ground.

Chuanwei twisted the blade a little and his screams became high-pitched again.

"You bitch!"

"Wrong answer," Chuanwei said through her teeth, just as the door opened. A nurse stood at the door for a moment, her mouth open in shock as she looked between Chuanwei to the man on the floor. Her eyes fell on Doctor Lam's body, and she gave a cry.

"Doctor Lam!"

"Get help, girl! NOW!"

She had barely turned to get said help, panic plain on her face, when four of the Earth King's guards boiled into the room. They assessed the situation quickly, as Chuanwei let off of the sword, pulling it out the man's leg with a wrench.

"They're trying to finish the job," she said shortly. "Take him!"

They heard the authority in her voice and did as she commanded, converging on the man, who was breathing like a marathon runner, his leg bleeding dark red all over the floor.

"Don't let him die! Protect that girl!" she barked at them, stepping over the doctor's still form, knowing that he was dead. There was nothing she could do to help him and she knew it. "You! Come with me!"

She grabbed one of the guards by the collar of his green and yellow uniform shirt, yanking him into the hallway. She let go and he fell into a run behind her. He didn't ask questions. She wasn't surprised. She'd always found that men were, by and large, intimidated into silence by angry women carrying bloody swords.

Chuanwei and the guard ran through the corridors, past people who jumped out of their way, looks of alarm on their faces. When they burst into the ward where she'd left Mei Lin, Chuanwei skidded to a halt, her boots sliding on the slick tile floor. Her eyes tracked from Mei Lin's bed, where a katana was sticking out of the empty mattress, to the floor beside the bed.

Chuanwei stopped, her breath catching as Mei Lin lifted her head. Her face was bruising, her nose bleeding. She was sitting on a man's back, a piece of bandage in her teeth and wrapped around her bandaged wrists. The bandage was pulled tightly across the neck of the man struggling beneath her. His hands at his throat, nails digging in.

His eyes were wide, blood vessels popping as Mei Lin tightened her grip. His hand fell away. His legs twitched for one heart-stopping moment, as he made a choking rattle. Then he relaxed onto the floor beneath Mei Lin, his face purple and blue, his tongue protruding like a fat slug.

" _Shit_ ," the guard who had followed Chuanwei breathed beside her, sounding as stunned as Chuanwei felt, but much less impressed.

Mei Lin looked up at Chuanwei, spitting the bandage out of her mouth. "Motherfucker tried to kill me."

"Good job, my girl," Chuanwei said, smiling slightly. "Are you injured?"

"Got a couple of new bruises, but I'm okay," Mei Lin breathed and then hauled herself off the dead man's back. She sat back against her bed and let out a sigh. She lifted shaking hand and rubbed the bandages against her bloody lip. "I need a drink."

Chuanwei knew exactly how she felt.


	41. Part II: Forty

**Part II: Forty**

 **Trigger Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore**

* * *

Suki pushed back her bowl, unable to stomach the smell of the rice porridge a moment longer. She grabbed her ginger tea and took a sip, waiting for her stomach to settle. Across from her, Ty Lee was picking at an orange, peeling it meticulously, but not eating it. She was scowling, lost in thought, her hazel eyes ringed with dark bags. She didn't look like she'd slept much.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked her, making Ty Lee look up.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"I know how you feel," Suki said. Ever since Piandao and Tam had brought her mother's dagger to her yesterday she'd been on edge, as if waiting for some unknown shoe to drop. She had no idea what was going on, or why someone would try to make it look like she'd had something to do with Guo's assassination attempt.

Piandao thought she was being framed and she couldn't help but agree with him. It couldn't be a coincidence, the assassin using her mother's dagger on a man who had made it known that he opposed her marriage to Zuko. If she were an outsider looking in at the situation she'd be tempted to believe that she, or the Warriors, had had something to do with the attempt on Guo's life.

The problem was, Zuko's council might also take that stance if she brought the evidence to them, without proof that she'd had nothing to do with it. She couldn't prove that someone was trying to frame her yet.

She just didn't know where to start. She had no idea who would try to frame her. There were lots of candidates, and if Guo wasn't on death's door, she might have assumed he was responsible. That meant someone else was trying to take her down.

She couldn't help but think of the Grand Sage, and the way he'd looked down his nose at her, practically calling her a whore to her face. She was thoroughly sick and tired of that word being thrown at her constantly from the people threatened by her relationship with Zuko. The next person who slung that word in her direction was going to get a fan to the face.

She couldn't see the Grand Sage doing something so underhanded, despite his archaic and nasty impression of her, but she didn't know him very well. He obviously disliked her, but she'd thought it was simply prejudice against her background and birthright, not hatred enough to try and frame her for murder. That Guo had lived had been purely accidental. The assassin had clearly been trying to kill him.

That meant whoever was doing this was willing to murder just to take her down. She didn't like the implications of that at all. That meant her enemy was dangerous, far more dangerous than she was prepared to handle at the moment. She didn't have much choice in the matter.

She took another sip of her ginger tea, thinking of the baby. She was still coming to terms with the pregnancy. It had only been a few days since she'd found out. Zuko was due back tomorrow, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Not just to tell him about the baby, but because she knew he'd have her back against whatever machinations were working against her.

There was one thing she could count on, and that was Zuko. He wouldn't let her face this threat alone.

She ached to see him again, a kind of homesickness that had started the minute he'd left. She smiled into her tea. They'd been together for a year now but she was still just as lovesick as their first night together, hopelessly addicted to loving him, and happily so.

She couldn't wait to marry him. Maybe that would shut everyone who opposed her up. She wasn't naïve enough to think so, but she could hope. Sighing, she set her cup back down and watched Ty Lee for a moment, still picking at her orange, pulling shreds of the white inner rind off with her fingernails. There was a pile on the table in front of her and the smell of oranges filled the air.

"Are you thinking about Cara?" Suki asked gently, making Ty Lee look up at her again.

"No," Ty Lee said and then pulled a self-deprecating smile. "Yes."

"You've got it bad, girl."

"Tell me about it," Ty Lee said, putting the orange down and wiping her fingers with a napkin. "But my love life or lack thereof is not what I should be focusing on right now. We need to find out who might have hired that assassin. Guo might be awake by now. He'll give us answers."

But Suki wasn't so sure of that.

"The assassin was carrying my mother's dagger. You heard Piandao. He thinks I'm being framed, which means Guo was targeted because of me. Everyone knows that he and I don't get along. Guo probably doesn't know anything."

"Still, we don't have any other leads," Ty Lee said bracingly. "And... Suki we can't keep the truth from the Council much longer. It will look like you're trying to hide it."

Suki ran her hand through her hair. "I know. But Lady Lian and Bai, in particular, will jump on the evidence the minute I give it to them. They want to think the worst of me. Especially Lian. The witch. She didn't even come to the council meeting yesterday. She already thinks I had something to do with Guo's attack. Give her any proof, regardless of the truth, and she'll make sure I go down for it."

"Zuko won't let that happen. He'll be back tomorrow, and all this will be sorted out."

"I hope so," Suki said heavily. "I miss him and it's only been a week. I had this weird dream last night... He was in trouble and I was trying to get to him, but there was a door between us. The harder I pounded on the door, the farther away his voice sounded until I couldn't hear him anymore. I woke up drenched in sweat. It was... It scared me."

Ty Lee reached over and touched her hand. "It was just a dream, Suki."

"I know. But it felt real for a moment," she said, remembering the awful dream, and the blood on the door as she'd ripped her hands open pounding on it, trying to break through to get to Zuko. He'd been in danger, terrible danger. She'd smelled smoke, but she hadn't seen any fire, and the door beneath her hands had been scorching hot as if a blaze were burning on the other side.

She felt shivers crawl up her spine, despite the heat already pouring in through the open windows of the suite. It was going to be another hot and humid day, despite the fact that the sun was barely up. The humidity was already brutal, and her hair was starting to get frizzy. The oppressive mugginess didn't help her sour stomach at all.

It was going to be a miserable day. She could feel it in her bones.

Ty Lee walked with her to her office, two guardswomen falling into step behind them the moment they left the suite. She felt annoyed at their presence, but Ty Lee was right; she had a feeling she needed all the protection she could get right now. The feeling of dread in her stomach grew with every step she took, the dream playing in the back of her mind.

Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she knew something was about to happen or had already happened.

The moment she got to her office and started to pull her key out of her pocket, she stopped, eyes narrowing on the crack of light between the door and the frame. The door was ajar and unlocked.

"That's strange," she said, hand hovering over the knob. "I know I locked this last night."

"Stand back," Ty Lee said, moving her out of the way and opening the door all of the way, drawing her fan and then nodding at the two guardswomen. The guards stepped between Suki and the door, while she strained to look past them into her office.

Ty Lee entered, looking around the Seneschal's office, checking behind the curtains, under the desk and the table in the corner. Finally, she came back to the door.

"Nothing's out of place that I can tell. There's no one here. Are you sure you locked it?"

"Yeah. Tam was with me. She saw me lock it. I know I did."

Ty Lee bent down and examined the lock. "Who else has a key?"

"The cleaning staff, but they only clean once a week. They were just in here two days ago," Suki said, bending down beside Ty Lee and staring at the knob. She saw that there were scratches on the metal key plate, but couldn't tell if they were fresh or old. "Do you think someone broke in?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee said. "Did they take anything?"

Suki went into the office and looked around, opening her drawers and staring at her paperwork, but it was just as she'd left it yesterday. She couldn't tell if anything had been taken. She finally sighed, looking up at Ty Lee in the doorway.

"I can't tell. Maybe I _didn't_ lock it?" she said, confused, running a hand through her hair.

But Ty Lee didn't look convinced. "That's not like you, Suki. I think someone broke in."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee said, frowning, just as Fen appeared behind him. The two guardswomen put their qiangs across the door, barring his entry.

"Uh..." Fen gasped, looking startled.

"It's okay, ladies. Let him in," Suki said, and the guards withdrew their weapons, allowing Zuko's secretary to slip past them, frowning. He looked paler than usual, and his hair was mussed, which was unlike him. He also looked like he'd run to her office, and was breathing harder than normal. Suki started, "What's wrong? Is it Guo?"

"No," Fen said, swallowing hard, lifting a scroll. "This was just delivered from the Caldera Guard. It's... Spirits, it's Lady Lian! Her...her entire household... _Everyone._ They're dead, Seneschal!"

Suki stared at Fen, his words not penetrating the shock running through her like poison. "Lady Lian is dead?"

"Her husband. Her daughter. The servants... Everyone."

Suki's hand went over her mouth for a moment, and she cut her eyes to Ty Lee, who looked just as shocked as she felt. Suki grabbed hold of the desk, feeling the blood rush to her head. She took a breath and then forced herself to focus on what needed to be done. She needed to act, not stand there in shock, even if she couldn't believe that Fen was telling her the truth.

"Who found them?" she asked, charging toward the door. Fen fell in behind her, and so did Ty Lee and the guards.

"I don't know. They found them about an hour ago though. The Caldera Guards sent the message to the palace. I just got it and ran to your office. I don't know much more than that," Fen puffed, chugging along behind her as she charged toward the main doors of the palace.

"Summon Captain Lio. Have him meet me at Lian's home. Then inform the other members of the council. Now!"

"Consider it done, Seneschal," Fen said, spinning on his heel and taking off at a run back in the direction that they'd just come. She, Ty Lee, and the two guardswomen left the palace, the hot sun and humidity enveloping them like a warm wet blanket the moment they stepped outside.

The wide courtyard was steaming, little eddies of fog rising as the sun evaporated the dew that had settled there overnight. The fog clung to everything, making her skin and clothing feel damp as she ran toward the gate.

It didn't take them long to get to Lady Lian's home, one of the oldest in the Caldera City and one of the closest to the palace walls. It was situated along Lava Lake, the largest of the bodies of water in the Caldera. The moment she approached the gates, she was met by a man in a conical helmet, wearing the badge of a Caldera Guardsmen. The Caldera Guards were a subset of the Royal Guards, patrolling the city and protecting the entry gates and guard towers rather than the palace itself. She knew their commander, Captain Viz. He was one of the men who chafed at being given orders by a woman half his age. Though he was polite enough in their meetings, she knew he didn't like her one bit.

She didn't recognize the man before her, but he recognized her, bowing immediately with one fist over his chest.

"Seneschal, you got my message."

"Where's Captain Viz?" she asked, taking a breath and glancing at the guards around the gate.

"Inside. I'm Lt. Kim. I was the first man on the scene," he said grimly.

"Is it true? ...Lady Lian?"

Kim nodded, his eyes closing. "Yes. I found her myself, in her bed. I...there was something... I... Seneschal..."

Suki didn't stop to ask what he meant, pushing past him and charging up the well-manicured garden path to the front door of Lady Lian's home. There were Caldera Guards everywhere, and they watched her pass them, but didn't stop her. When she entered the front door, she stopped, staring in horror at the body of a servant lying prone at the base of the stairs.

His throat had been slit and blood pooled on the floor beneath his head. The smell of the blood was heavy on the air, much too strong. Suki felt her stomach flip over and looked away quickly, jamming her fist to her mouth.

Ty Lee touched her shoulder. "Are you gonna throw up?"

"No," Suki said, but she wasn't entirely sure of that. She was definitely regretting the few mouthfuls of rice porridge she'd managed at breakfast. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm going to," Suki said, squaring her shoulders and trying not to breathe too deeply. Blood and gore had never bothered her before; squeamishness was just not part of being a Kyoshi Warrior. Clearly the baby had other ideas on the subject, as blood seemed to set her morning sickness off like nothing else had so far.

Suki's stomach churned as she followed another trail of blood into a parlor, where another servant was draped over a chair. She had been stabbed several times, and there were defensive wounds on her hands and arms. Suki watched as two guards lifted her and put her down onto her back on the floor.

She was young, perhaps only eighteen. Her face was locked in a grimace of pain and shock. Suki turned away, feeling like she was walking through thick mud. She could taste bile in her throat. Lt. Kim was following her, not saying anything. She came back into the front hall and stared at the servant on the floor.

"Where is Lady Lian's body?"

"Upstairs," Kim said, stepping over the servant's body. Suki grimaced, hand jammed against her mouth again. She stepped over the pool of congealed blood and followed Kim up the stairs, Ty Lee and her two palace guards trailing behind her.

There were even more guards upstairs. And more bodies. An older woman with her white hair dyed pink with blood was lying face down on the floor. She'd been stabbed, like the woman in the parlor, but she looked like she'd crawled a ways before dying. Another body, a young man in a Royal guard's uniform, was propped against a wall. He'd been run through the chest with a sword.

A trail of blood led down the hallway to a rice paper door knocked out of its frame and cut open by something sharp.

She followed Kim down the hallway, picking a path through the blood, feeling light-headed as she went. She was breathing hard, feeling fear and panic rising in her, along with the queasiness that been plaguing her for weeks. She could hear Ty Lee muttering behind her, some soft prayer for the dead woman on the floor.

When they stepped into the master bedroom, Suki nearly slipped in a patch of congealed blood, looking down into a pair of sightless eyes. She recognized Lady Lian's husband, Lord Honshu, a quiet man who had stood by his wife's side at dozens of banquets and dinners over the years.

He was lying on his side, a sword beside his bloody fingers. He looked like he'd put up a fight before he'd died on the floor, his throat slit down to the bone.

"Careful," Lt. Kim said, holding out his hand and helping her to step over Lord Honshu's body.

"What is she doing here?" a voice said as soon as Suki entered Lady Lian's bedroom. She stopped short, looking up at Captain Viz. He was a short man, stocky, with solid muscles and a waxed mustache that curved on the ends. He was glaring at her, blocking her view of the bed.

"I sent for the Seneschal when I sent for you," Kim said, glancing at Suki.

"You should have cleared it with me first, Lieutenant. Especially in light of the circumstances," Viz said angrily, and then turned to Suki. "I have this under control, Seneschal. You shouldn't be here."

"You forget your place, Captain Viz. I oversee the security of the entire Caldera and the palace complex. A member of Fire Lord Zuko's council has been attacked in the Caldera. Where else should I be?"

"A prison cell, if I have anything to say about it," Viz growled, surprising her.

"Excuse me?"

"As if you don't know what happened in this house last night," Viz said, venom dripping from his voice, his eyes accusatory.

"I don't like what you're implying, Captain. I just got Kim's message and ran right here. You know more than I do right now."

"Oh? Are you telling me you can't explain why Lady Lian has one of your Kyoshi fans stuffed down her throat?" Viz snarled, stepping aside and giving Suki her first look at the body in the bed. Suki stepped forward, her mouth opening in shock as she stared into Lady Lian's cloudy eyes.

"Oh, Spirits help me," Suki breathed, as Ty Lee gasped.

The blankets had been yanked back from Lady Lian's body; she was wearing a white linen nightgown, which was stained red. Someone had gutted her in a rage, and the blood and gore spilling out of the wounds were enough to make any grown man lose his wits.

It wasn't the violence of what had been done to the poor woman that made Suki's knees weak, however. It was the golden tassel dangling against Lian's pale cheek, tied to the end of a golden fan. The fan was jutting from her open mouth, half-open. The corners of her mouth had been cut by the fan as it had been shoved into her mouth.

Suki took a step backward, her hand over her mouth. Her blood thundered in her ears and she felt her stomach cramping, signaling that she had reached the limits of her strength and force of will. She didn't want to throw up, not in front of Viz and the rest of the men, but she had no choice in the matter.

Ty Lee saw how green she was, and snatched Kim's conical helmet off of his head, shoving it beneath her nose just in time. Even as she threw up, she knew nothing would help the sick feeling in her stomach, or ever let her unsee what had been done to Lady Lian.

Piandao had been right.

Someone was trying to frame her.

* * *

Sokka pulled on the chain dangling between his bound wrists. The chain was attached to another set of manacles locked around his ankles. He stared at the lock, thinking of all the times he'd picked apart similar locks as a hobby. He still had a lock-picking kit back home at his apartment in Republic City, but it did him no good now.

The airship he was currently sitting in had taken off from Republic City only two hours after Kubra had met his end at the hands of Madame Sakura. That had been two nights and a full day ago. He knew from his own travels by airship that they were close to Ba Sing Se. Likely, if he were in a position to see out of the windows he could have spotted the massive outer walls of the great sprawling city spreading out for hundreds of miles in every direction.

But he was nowhere near a window. They'd put him into the airship's cramped hold below the main carriage, bolting the manacles to a metal ring in the floor. It was cold in the hold and he'd been shivering non-stop since they'd thrown him in here.

He'd only seen daylight a couple of times when they pulled him out of the hold to use the chamber pot and to eat. At least they were feeding him, but that wasn't surprising.

The Master had plans for him to win the fight against Chen, after all, and he wasn't going to jeopardize his chances by starving his prizefighter to death. The fight wasn't scheduled for another fortnight, and they were probably only a few hours behind Lord Kun, who had left to come back to Ba Sing Se before he'd gone to the House of Red Petals that night.

The Master had no intention of waiting to hold the fight, however. Not now that he knew Sokka's real identity. Sokka didn't know how he was planning on explaining their arrival in Ba Sing Se so far ahead of schedule, but likely the Master had an answer to that.

He wasn't going to give Sokka the time to find an escape, that was for sure.

Those few minutes when he'd been taken upstairs had been his only time to see Mai. She was being held hostage in the main carriage, her hands tied to one of the handrails on the benches. They had gagged her as well, so they hadn't had a chance to talk in those few minutes, but he'd tried to meet her eyes, asking wordlessly if she was okay.

Mai had nodded at him. She didn't look injured, but someone had wiped the paint she'd been wearing as part of her Tsubaki disguise off of her face at some point. He tried to tell with just a look her how sorry he was, and that he was going to get them both out of this one way or another. He knew she understood.

He also knew Mai too well to think that she was sitting in that carriage as a passive hostage. She was watching the Master and his men, clocking everything they did, making plans, and collecting information she'd use against them later. That was just how her mind worked.

He was worried about her, but Mai was no wilting flower. She could handle herself and he trusted her to be his eyes and ears up there.

Sokka let his hands drop to his knees, shivering in the cold air, his head resting against the wall. He could hear footsteps above him and the soft murmur of voices but try as he might he couldn't hear what they were saying over the rush of the wind and the churn of the balloon's propellers.

This airship was a newer design, he knew, a few generations up from the ones he'd unknowingly helped design for the Fire Nation during the war. He wished he knew more about its design; vague plans to sabotage the thing had been playing in the back of his mind since they'd cuffed him down here, but he knew that was a lost cause.

He was trapped, and even if he got free he'd be putting Mai's life at risk by taking down the balloon. No, he'd have to bide his time until Ba Sing Se, where things would get dicey for the Master.

Lord Kun didn't know that Sokka was Ran, something the Master had warned him not to reveal, threatening Mai's life in the process. He had no intention of telling Lord Kun anyway. The man wanted him dead, after all. He'd been paid in barrels of Phoenix Fire to kill Azula and knew that the Master had been paid to kill Sokka. Lord Kun would have him killed, with the added bonus of defeating the Master's prizefighter without risking his own man, Chen.

He'd find no ally in Lord Kun and he knew it.

So what leverage did he have? Against the Master, not much. The man clearly had plans for the fight, but Sokka had no idea what those plans were. Kubra seemed to have known, but he'd been too loyal to the Master to spill them.

Sokka thought of Kubra for a long moment. He hadn't liked the man, but he'd respected his loyalty. He'd tried to tell Sokka the name of Rian's father, the man who had hired Lord Kun and the Master to take out him and Azula. Sokka had heard him try to get the name out before Sakura had taken his head. Kubra had tried, and that made him someone he was willing to mourn.

So what had Sokka learned from what Kubra had been willing to tell them? He closed his eyes, meditating the way Aang had taught him years ago, trying to focus on the facts, hoping there was something he might use later.

Rian had had a father. Rian's father was powerful, and he wanted Sokka and Azula dead for killing his son. His bastard son. Rian had a sister, a Firebender. That meant that Rian's father was from the Fire Nation. No surprise, as Rian had been as well.

Had Rian's father been a Smoke Demon? He didn't know. The Smoke Demons were involved in this, that was clear. The Master had known Baz. Baz had had something to do with the Phoenix Fire, which Rian's father had either gotten access to or was making himself.

The Fire Sages, as Mai had heard, were involved somehow. The Fire Sages had created Phoenix Fire centuries ago, and despite the recipe supposedly being lost, it had been found again at some point. Or likely, never lost in the first place.

The Master had been Lord Kun's protege in Ba Sing Se before striking out on his own in Republic City. Was that why Lord Kun had been tasked with finding Azula and killing her? It seemed likely. The Master clearly knew Rian's father, so it made sense that he'd get his old patron involved...but what exactly was the Master planning for the fight?

Somehow he had a feeling the Master had plans for Lord Kun that Lord Kun would not like in the slightest. The man clearly didn't like Lord Kun. Sokka thought it was possibly a coup, but without knowing more he could only speculate.

His head throbbed as he listened to the hum of the propellers, and the rush of the wind. He heard a loud laugh come down through the floors and scowled, wondering how Mai was doing. He hoped they left her alone.

 _If they touch her I'll slaughter every last one of them_ , he thought darkly. She was in this mess because of him, because he'd let down his guard. Because he'd thought he was smarter than the Master. He hadn't counted on Madame Sakura's loyalty.

He should have. The woman owed the Master her entire life. He'd financed her business and could destroy her at a moment's notice. He couldn't even blame her for what she'd done. Not even for what she'd done to Kubra. She had just been protecting herself.

His thoughts slipped from Mai and Sakura to Azula. He couldn't help it. His worry over her hadn't gone away. The closer they got to Ba Sing Se the more worried he became. He'd slept a little last night, cramped into a ball attempting to keep warm, and his dreams had been about her.

She'd been trapped in the collapsed, burning shell of the orphanage in Rinchaka Falls, screaming his name, reaching out with burned hands through the windows. He'd tried to pull her out of the flames, but there had been an explosion, and he'd been knocked into the river. Slipping below the surface, he could still hear her screams as he sucked in heavy lungfuls of cold water.

He'd come awake with a gasp, breathing hard, chilled to the bone. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in danger. Lord Kun, or one of his men, may already have found her, and hurt her. He refused to think that she might already be dead.

Azula was a fighter. She wouldn't go down without taking her enemies with her. The whole of Ba Sing Se would burn before she let someone hurt her again. He'd seen what she was capable of, even when she'd been at her most fragile. She was a force of nature. She'd burned Rian to death with a kiss, sending lightning through his body, burning him up from the inside out.

He'd never seen anything like that before, and even now, facing the wrath of Rian's mysterious father, he was glad that Rian was dead and buried. That Azula had done the deed. Rian had been obsessed with Azula, possessive of her. He'd thought Azula was his prize, a shiny object he could claim just because he wanted her.

Sokka scowled into the darkness of the hold, thinking of the way Rian had manipulated Azula into nearly killing him, triggering her trauma and her mental illness in the cruelest way possible. He'd wanted her to kill him, but she'd stopped herself. Sokka would still remember the horror in her eyes when he'd pulled her back to reality.

Yes, he was glad Rian was dead. And if he ever faced Rian's father he would tell him that to his face with a smile on his lips. Damn the consequences.

If _I ever get out of this alive_ , Sokka thought, and then felt the pressure in the hold change. He swallowed, opening his mouth a few times to make his ears pop. He knew what the pressure change meant; they had to be descending toward Ba Sing Se.

He didn't know what they were facing on the ground, or if he was going to live to see another day. The only thing he knew was that, if Azula was alive, he was going to get to her or die trying.


	42. Part II: Forty-One

**Part II: Forty-One**

* * *

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Governor Chuanwei said with a bite of impatience in her voice, pacing the floor of the Earth King's office," but the longer we sit here waiting for news the less likely we are to find Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula. They could have been moved out of the city by now, or...Spirits preserve us, _killed_. We need to act. Now!"

King Kuei looked up from his papers, his mouth open slightly, and his glasses teetering on the end of his nose.

"My...my men are searching the city as we speak, Governor. We've been monitoring everyone coming and out of the city since the attack. If they try to leave we will catch them. It's a big city. It will take time."

"It's time that Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula do not have!" Chuanwei said hotly, stepping forward. "We know who took them! Rin heard them say Lord Kun's name when she was attacked, what more proof do you need?"

"It is not that simple, Governor," Kuei said, glancing at Iroh and wringing his hands. "Lord Kun owns a lot of property throughout the city. My men have been investigating him for months now, and they've barely scratched the surface of what he's doing."

"Clearly you can't have been watching him that closely if he could both plot to kidnap the Fire Lord, and execute it so thoroughly, and all right underneath your nose!"

"Governor," Iroh said quellingly, even though Chuanwei was voicing exactly what Iroh had been thinking the entire time. He watched her blue eyes flick to him for a moment, her lips twisting, nostrils flaring. In different circumstances, Iroh might have found a smile for the bristling look on her face, but instead, he tried to soothe her. "Throwing blame around is not going to help us find my niece and nephew. King Kuei, your help has been invaluable so far, but the Governor is right. I can't sit here waiting for your men to find Lord Kun. Let me lead the search, as I asked you yesterday."

"You were injured, General Iroh, and not thinking straight," Kuei said as he wrung his hands again. A knock sounded on the door and his attention snapped to it immediately. "Enter!"

The door opened a moment later, and an officer walked inside, bowing to the King with a curt nod. He stood at attention, his face grim.

"The assassin Governor Chuanwei captured is awake, your Majesty," Kuei's Commander said, looking between Kuei and Iroh.

"Uhh... Right. Right...thank you, Commander Delun" Keui said, his eyes cutting to Iroh, standing at his elbow. "Umm..."

Iroh had always seen himself as a man with patience in abundance, but he was at the end of his willpower, and seeing the lost expression in the Earth King's eyes was too much for him to bear at the moment.

Anyone could see how overwhelmed Kuei was by the crisis that had landed on his doorstep. Iroh liked Kuei, but he wasn't the kind of man suited to taking charge when the stakes were anything higher than a pai sho game, and Iroh wasn't going to allow his incompetence to endanger his children; the King would just have to deal with any stepped on toes. He'd make it up to him later, if later came.

Right now, someone needed to do something. Like Chuanwei, he was done waiting. Annoyance made the scowl on his face deepen and he stepped forward, pushing polite protocol aside.

"We need to interview the assassin. Now. The longer we wait, the more danger my children are in. Your help has been invaluable, Kuei, but I have some experience in this. I've recovered from my injuries. I will lead the search with or without your permission," Iroh said in a firm voice. Kuei sighed in relief at Iroh's tone, nodding.

"Yes, yes, of course. You're right," Kuei said, turning to his Delun. "General Iroh has my full authority. Please give him whatever help he asks for."

"Of course, your Majesty," the Commander said, bowing to the King and then to Iroh.

"My men are at your disposal. You have my leave. Keep me informed and if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask," Kuei said.

"Just protect our injured, King Kuei. I will put an end to this," Iroh said, turning on the king and marching toward the door. He passed Governor Chuanwei, and caught her eye. She fell into step with him wordlessly, her head held high and her blue eyes gleaming with anger.

"No harm will come to them in my home, General. This I swear," Kuei called after him, as Iroh, Chuanwei, and Commander Delun marched out of the door. Iroh took the Earth King at his word. He didn't have much faith in Kuei's competence, but the palace guards were well-trained. No one would be getting past the security at the gates to get at Rin and Mei Lin, who had been moved from the hospital to the palace in the wake of the attack yesterday.

"Has there been any progress on the search for Lord Kun?" Chuanwei asked the moment they left the Earth King's office.

"Not yet," Delun said grimly, leading them through the palace at a brisk pace. Iroh puffed along behind him, cursing at how out of shape he'd allowed himself to get over the last few years. "The last time Lord Kun was spotted was at the airship docks on the outer wall. That was two weeks ago. We think he was heading to Republic City on business."

"Then why did the assassin name him if he's not even in the city?" Chuanwei asked, frowning. She didn't seem to have any trouble keeping pace with the Commander. Her thin face was serious and still streaked with soot, with exhaustion clinging to her like a blanket. He knew he looked equally as worn out; neither of them had slept since waking up in the hospital the day before. He'd tried to sleep last night but had ended up pacing for hours, waiting for news that never came.

Zuko and Azula had been taken over a day and a half ago, a day and a half that had been torture to Iroh. After the attack at the hospital and Rin's information about Lord Kun, Kuei's men had been searching the city for some sign of the crime lord or his men. So far they'd come up empty-handed.

Iroh refused to believe that the worst had happened. He would feel it in his heart if Zuko and Azula were dead. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought, followed by that spark of anger that hadn't gone away since he'd woken up in the hospital.

"He's clearly working with someone else. The young man who drugged all of you, he said that the man who threatened him into helping with the plot was a Firebender."

"I suspect it was a Smoke Demon," Iroh said, and the Commander nodded.

"So this Smoke Demon Firebender is working for Lord Kun. Or _with_ Lord Kun," Chuanwei said, frowning.

"What's the difference?" Delun asked.

Chuanwei sighed, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps nothing. Perhaps everything. The Smoke Demons had a pretty serious grudge against the Fire Lord. As far as we know Lord Kun has never had anything to do with Fire Lord Zuko. Or Princess Azula. Why would Lord Kun attack them?"

Iroh nodded, seeing where she was going with her reasoning. "You don't think it's personal for Lord Kun?"

"No," Chuanwei said, shaking her head. "No. I think it's _business_. Lord Kun has a lot of clout, and the resources a Firebender in Ba Sing Se just wouldn't have. I think Lord Kun was hired to help this Smoke Demon."

"Even for someone like Lord Kun attacking the Fire Lord seems like a pretty risky venture," Delun said.

"That depends on the risk. And entirely on what he might gain from it."

"Money?" Iroh offered.

But the Commander shook his head. "He has money. He has power. He has half of this city beneath his heel. Whatever he gained by helping this Firebender..."

"Can't be good for Ba Sing Se," Iroh finished, echoing what all of them were thinking.

"Why haven't you shut down his operation before this?" Chuanwei asked the Commander sharply.

"We've tried, but we haven't caught him on anything solid yet. He runs most of the crime down in the Lower Ring. We know that. We just can't prove it enough to arrest him. It's maddening. He's been escalating things lately, however, taking over more and more territory and pushing out other crime lords and consolidating his power. The entire underground fighting ring is under his control now. He's making millions off of that alone, not to mention the rest of his dealings. Since the end of the war, he's branched out and made connections across the Earth Kingdom, and, we suspect, the Fire Nation. That's probably how he met this Firebender. We've had some disturbing reports that he's been smuggling in some questionable goods."

"I know something about that," Chuanwei said darkly. "Have you found anything?"

"We've broken up a few shipments of drugs, but nothing out of the ordinary. We know he's responsible, but we can't pin it on him without proof. Lord Kun has been doing this for a long time. He knows how to slither out of trouble," Delun said bitterly.

"He won't be slithering this time," Iroh said with a growl in his voice. "I'll finish this Lord Kun myself if he had anything to do with this, and that Smoke Demon too."

He felt Chuanwei's hand on his shoulder and reached over, closing his fingers over hers, squeezing. Her eyes met his as they walked and he could see the worry etched across her soot-streaked face.

"There's something else that's bothering me," Chuanwei said. "The explosion. Do you have any idea why the shop went up like that?"

Iroh shook his head. He'd been bothered by that himself. He had no idea what would have made the fire turn into an explosion. He had a feeling the Smoke Demon had done something, but he couldn't guess what that was.

"Whatever happened there, I am sure we will get answers when we find the man responsible for this."

It didn't take long to reach the rooms where the Earth King had placed the assassin, Rin, and Mei Lin. He was surprised to see the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors standing in the hallway outside of Rin's room, flanked by the Earth King's guards. The four of them had gone back to the burnt-out ruins of the Jasmine Dragon yesterday, looking for clues, unable to sit still a moment longer.

He'd wanted to go with them desperately, but he'd stayed with the Earth King to make sure that the search was organized properly. The Earth King had ordered them back to the palace after the attack at the hospital, and they'd been chafing to leave and continue the search ever since.

Just like himself and Chuanwei, they didn't look like they'd slept either, but instead of looking exhausted, they looked ready to fight anything that moved, chafing under the Earth King's orders.

He knew how they felt. The Warriors were not helpless. Even with her hands burned so terribly, Mei Lin had proven that she was capable of protecting herself. Chuanwei too. Iroh had heard what had happened in Rin's hospital room, and he hadn't been able to help being impressed by the stern Governor.

 _I'm going to take that woman to dinner when this all over,_ he promised himself, glancing at her as the Kyoshi Warriors spotted them approaching.

"General. Governor," Xiuying said in greeting, standing up and standing at attention before them. "We've been waiting. We knew you'd want to be there when to interrogate the assassin."

"We came right away. How are the others?"

"Rin's still out of it, but Mei Lin is fine. She's in a lot of pain, but the Earth King's doctors are doing their best," Xiuying said, glancing at the closed door of Mei Lin and Rin's room. "Please tell us you have some good news about the search?"

"Nothing new, I'm afraid, but I convinced the Earth King to let me take charge," Iroh said, looking between each of them.

"Then you need us," Kikki said hotly, flipping her short hair out of her eyes. "We can't just sit around on our asses while Zuko is out there in danger. We've wasted too much time already."

"I agree. I will need every one of you by my side. But first, we need to talk to this assassin."

"You think he'll roll over?" Qing asked, looking skeptical.

"Not willingly. But I know how to make him talk," Iroh said, walking past her and toward the assassin's room. The Commander followed him, as did the others. Iroh stopped, however, spotting a familiar face in the corridor, standing behind a plant. Anger rolled through him instantly and he glared at Shirong, who paled beneath the bruises on his beaten-in face.

"What are you doing here?" Iroh said, his voice dropping. Shirong stiffened, the fear on his face plain for everyone to see.

"I... I..." Shirong stuttered, glancing at the others. It was Xiuying who spoke up.

"After the attack I had the Earth King's men bring Shirong here for protection," she said, as Iroh turned to face the young woman. "If they went after Mei Lin and Rin, they may go after him too."

Iroh felt something unkind leap into his mouth, but he swallowed it, taking a breath. Xiuying was right. Shirong's life was just as much in danger as the rest of them, perhaps more so, as he'd had direct contact with the Firebender who had orchestrated the entire plot.

"Keep him away from me," Iroh shot at Xiuying, as the Commander opened the door to the assassin's room. He left Shirong in the hallway, marching into the room with the rest on his heels. He got his first look at the assassin since they'd brought him in. Someone had opened the windows, and the hot morning sunshine slanted into the bright clean room.

Chuanwei had done a number on his leg. She'd stabbed him in the back of the thigh, snapping his femur in half. He was wearing a white plaster cast, the leg elevated in a strap hanging from the ceiling. He was handcuffed to the bed rails, staring up at the ceiling through one eye. The other was swollen shut. He'd heard that Chuanwei had beat him in the head with a bedpan.

The assassin's eyes flicked to Iroh for a moment and then he jerked in his bonds, trying to get out of the bed.

"Do you know who I am?" Iroh asked him in a soft voice, grabbing a stool and sitting down beside the bed. The young man's swollen face grimaced, growing red beneath his bruises.

"Save your breath, old man. You won't get anything out of me."

"You work for Lord Kun, do you not?" Iroh said, seeing Chuanwei move up behind him. He saw the assassin's eyes shut tightly for a moment.

"Fuck you."

"Language."

"Double fuck you!" the man snarled, hawking back and spitting at Iroh, who dodged it easily. "I know _exactly_ who you are! My father died defending the wall against your forces in the Siege, General Iroh!"

Iroh sighed sadly. "I am sorry for your loss. Many good men died on both sides of the Siege. I am sure your father died a hero's death. It is a shame that you have dishonored his sacrifice and his service to this city by leading such a sad and sorry life of crime. What a terrible waste you are."

The assassin's expression was stricken for a moment. Then he glared up at the ceiling, his chin jutting out with a thin-lipped expression of defiance.

"That shit won't work on me."

"You will tell me what I want to know."

"Or you'll what? Torture me?"

"Torture rarely leads to truthful answers. I learned that from experience long ago," Iroh said, making the assassin's unswollen eye widen. "I do not need to torture you to get the answers I'm seeking."

"I'm not talking, so EAT. SHIT."

Iroh ignored the snarl in his direction, stroking the soot out of his beard.

"The man who sent you to kill the survivors of the blaze...he's a Firebender? What is his name? What does he want with Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula?"

"What part of _eat shit_ don't you get?"

"He was a Smoke Demon, wasn't he?" Iroh said calmly, looking down at his nails. He had soot and dirt beneath them, and he started calmly picking them clean, feeling everyone's eyes on him. No one said anything. He knew they were watching, however.

The assassin didn't say anything.

"None of the people you or your men were sent to kill in that hospital died. None died in the fire. You have all made some grave mistakes. I do not think you realize how grave yet, but you soon will."

He looked up and saw the assassin's face twitch. Then he looked away, taking a breath and glaring at the ceiling. The handcuffs rattled against the metal bed frame.

"My niece told me a lot about the Smoke Demons. They had very black and white views on following orders. When they gave an order, it was to be followed. Never questioned. The consequences of failure meant certain death," Iroh said, picking at his nails again.

The assassin went very still.

"The Smoke Demon who sent you to cover up his mistakes, do you think _he_ will show you mercy when he discovers that you have failed him?"

"I don't work for him. I work for Lord—" the assassin started, and then blanched, clamping his lips together again.

"Lord Kun. Yes, we know he's involved. The Kyoshi Warrior your men left for dead in my courtyard named Lord Kun. She survived the attack. And took six of our men down," Iroh said, examining his nails and pursing his lips. "I will personally take care of Lord Kun, in due time. But right now I think you should be more concerned with the Smoke Demon who sent you to the hospital. Don't you?"

"If I tell you anything I'm a dead man."

"And if you do not you are a dead man. Haven't you been paying attention?" Iroh said, dropping his hand and leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. He caught the young man's raw gaze. "He will come for you. The Smoke Demon will cut your throat without a moment's hesitation. He will light your flesh on fire and enjoy the blaze while you scream your life out on the floor. You mean nothing to him. You have failed him. Your life was forfeit the moment Governor Chuanwei put that sword in your leg."

The assassin's attention flicked to Chuanwei standing silently at Iroh's shoulder, hatred and fear gleaming there in his dull green eyes. His mouth tightened and he looked back at Iroh, breathing a little harder than before.

"Do you know where you are?" Iroh asked him. "You are in the Earth King's palace. You are under the heaviest guard in the entire Earth Kingdom, surrounded by an army of men and strong, high walls. You are, currently, untouchable to this Smoke Demon. What do you think might happen if we transferred you to the University hospital? If we sent the guards away? Do you think the men he'd send to silence you would fail as spectacularly as you did?"

"You wouldn't—"

Iroh tilted his head, regarding the man with a soft smile on his lips. "Come now. You learned perfectly well what _I_ was capable of when I sent your father home to you in a box." Iroh felt the words slide of him, cold and merciless. The assassin's eyes widened and he sucked in sharp breath. His chin wobbled.

"You bastard..."

"Tell me where to find this Smoke Demon and I will make sure you stay right where you are. I can be merciful. Do you think that he is capable of the same?"

The assassin looked up at the ceiling again, thinking hard, his jaw working.

"We know you were supposed to kill yourself if you failed. The doctor's found the poison pill on Rin's hospital floor. You spat it out. That tells me you want to live. You are not a mindless assassin, ready to die for your cause. But you will die, if you don't tell us what we want to know."

The assassin's eyes bugged for a moment, his face as white as parchment beneath his bruises. Finally, he spoke, his voice breaking.

"He...he killed Jinshi in front of me. I've known Jinshi since we were kids... He burned him to death because the girl heard him say Lord Kun's name," the assassin said, his voice shaking with pent up fear. "He..."

"He won't touch you. I promise. Tell me where to find him. What is his name? How does he know Lord Kun? Does he work for him?"

The assassin hesitated and then slammed his eye shut, wincing. "Damn you."

"Tell me everything you know."

The assassin looked at him and then his gaze flicked around the room. "You swear you'll protect me?"

"On my honor."

The assassin licked his lips and then said softly. "His—his name is N-Nobu. He was a Smoke Demon. He works for some rich Fire Nation asshole, not Lord Kun. I don't know who his boss is. I never heard _anyone_ say his name. It's like they're afraid to. Whoever he is...he has power. More than Lord Kun, and that's saying something. Lord Kun was hired to give Nobu shelter, to help him and give him whatever he needed while he was in the city. Nobu was supposed to be killing that Princess, but then... Then he went after the Fire Lord. The plan changed. He never said why. I guess he wanted to finish what he started with the Smoke Demons? Nobu isn't exactly the chatty type. He didn't tell any of us anything other than our orders."

He glanced back at Commander Delun, who had been listening silently. He nodded at him, wordlessly telling him to continue.

"Where did Nobu take Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula?"

The assassin hesitated and then said softly, "The Lucky Dragon Brewery in the Middle Ring. Lord Kun has been using the business to laundry money for years. In—the basement. He's going to take them out of the city through one of the smuggler's tunnels soon. I don't know when. I don't know anything more than that. I swear. You have to protect me!"

Iroh ignored him, standing and turning to the others. He saw Kikki crack her knuckles, a bloodthirsty smile on her lips.

Iroh smiled. "Let's get my children back."


	43. Part II: Forty-Two

**Part II: Forty-Two**

* * *

The sun was barely past the zenith, hot and bright in the street. Standing in the shade didn't help much in the humidity, but the sun was behind the building and off of their faces, and that felt like more of a relief than it was

Iroh peered around the corner, eyeing the squat stone building hunched up at the end of the narrow street. A faded sign with the words LUCKY DRAGON BREWERY written on it hung on the wall, along with a faded painting of a scaly, faintly serpentine creature he guessed was supposed to be a dragon, if someone had never seen a dragon before.

The brewery looked like it had been closed for several decades. Like everything on this street in the sprawling industrial section of the Middle Ring, it seemed to be neglected and empty. The windows were dusty, some of them broken. The street was mostly empty, save the open workshop doors of a furniture maker. The street was littered with wood shavings, and the scent of sawdust tickled Iroh's nose even down the street.

He could just see the woodcarver at his bench, working on what looked like a table. The man hummed happily, blissfully unaware of him, or Delun's men, or what might be happening at the brewery down the street.

"It is too quiet," Iroh said softly. "I do not like this."

Commander Delun was at his elbow, looking at the building through a spyglass. The rest of Commander Delun's men were scattered across the neighborhood, in hiding, watching the building from all directions in case anyone tried to get away. "Neither do I. We need to send our men in, but I don't know what we might find inside. We're going in blind."

"Send us," Kikki said, jerking her thumb at the other Kyoshi Warriors standing behind her. "We can get in and get out without being seen."

Delun looked skeptical. "I don't doubt your skill, miss, but there could be Earthbenders in there. Lord Kun employs a small army of them. We don't know how many men are in there. There's only four of you."

"Four is all we need," Qing said, pulling a cheeky grin. "Trust us, Commander, we can do this. Earthbenders are nothing. They won't see us coming. Huk told us where to find the cellar door. We can get in and out fast."

"Absolutely not," Delun argued, but Iroh met Kikki's blazing eyes for a moment, seeing the fury there. He took a breath and came to a decision.

"The Kyoshi Warriors will go in first," Iroh said firmly, and Delun's gaze flicked to him. He looked like he was going to argue the point, but his mouth closed the next moment and he nodded.

"Of course, General. As you wish."

"Strictly recon, ladies," Iroh said, especially to Kikki, who shifted from foot to foot, clearly ready to burst into the Lucky Dragon and start bashing heads. He knew how she felt. "Go in, give us the layout and try to avoid any of Lord Kun's men. No fighting unless you have to. We just need to know how many there are, and what we should expect. Report back here in twenty minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, General Iroh," Chao-Ahn said, while the others nodded.

"Go," he commanded with a nod, and watched as they slipped away, going around the building they were sheltering behind. He didn't ask them how they were going to get into the building. He knew what the Kyoshi Warriors were capable of.

Now he just had to wait.

He didn't want to. If what Huk had said was true, his niece and nephew were being held hostage in that building. He wanted to march in there, fists blazing, and get them back. He'd burn down anyone who came between them, and enjoy it. He knew that he would, and perhaps one day he'd have to make his peace with that, but today was not that day.

Who knew if they'd been hurt? Or worse...

He couldn't think about that, or he'd go mad. He leaned against the wall, trying to meditate, to clear his mind, but all he could think about was Azula's soft eyes and rare smile, and Zuko's tight hugs. Pain laced across his chest and he rubbed at his shoulder. His burns from the fire were throbbing, the skin raw and stinging. The bandages needed changed, but he hadn't wanted to take the time.

Nothing mattered except getting Zuko and Azula back.

"It's been fifteen minutes," Delun said softly.

"They will come back."

"What if they've been captured?"

"They won't be," Iroh said firmly, and turned to look at Delun. He started to say something else, but Delun inhaled sharply, and jerked his chin in the direction of the brewery. Iroh whipped back around and saw Xiuying pushing the sliding doors of the loading docks open with a rattling bang.

Iroh's heart dropped immediately, but he raced toward the building anyway.

He already knew, long before he could see the crushed expression on Xiuying's pretty face, that they were too late.

Zuko and Azula were long gone.

* * *

Azula woke up slowly, with her head lying against something soft. Someone was combing their fingers through her hair, speaking gently to her, though she couldn't quite make out the words. She felt fuzzy again, like she'd gotten drunk and was still hungover.

Her eyes were gummed up and swollen, and her mouth was fuzzy and tasted terrible. She moaned and shifted, trying to remember how she'd gotten here.

When she forced her eyes open, she found herself staring at a pair of red pants and black boots, both of them covered in dirt and straw.

"Azula?"

Her head gave a throb, and she clutched at it, lifting up and meeting Zuko's eyes in the light of the fire burning above his hand. "Zuzu?"

"You were starting to worry me," he said, pulling a relieved smile that didn't reach his eyes. His scarred face was smudged with dirt, and there was straw stuck into his unbound hair.

"Where are we?" she croaked, looking around the room. "How did we get here?"

But even as she said it, the memory of Nobu storming into the room came back to her. He'd been followed by a man in dark green robes, with a long white beard and a terrified expression on his face. Nobu had jabbed something into her neck while Zuko had screamed for him to leave her alone, and then...

Then everything had gone dark again.

She lifted her hand to her neck. It felt sore to the touch, but it wasn't bleeding. Whatever he'd done to her had only knocked her out.

"Nobu injected us with something, some kind of drug," Zuko said. "You passed out immediately. Then he did the same thing to me. I woke up here about twenty minutes ago. I don't know where we are."

Azula licked her chapped lips and looked around the room. It was small, some kind of cell. Possibly underground, like the last place. The straw on the floor was moldy and smelled rank. The floor beneath it was packed earth. The walls were made of stone. There wasn't a single window or light in the place, except for the handful of flames burning above Zuko's unbound hands.

There was a metal door that had what looked like a sliding plate in it, set down near the floor. It wasn't very large. She doubted she could fight a leg through it, much less her whole body.

"Hey, at least we're not tied up any longer. That's an improvement," Azula said, stretching. They'd been strapped to those chairs for more than a day, and she'd gotten incredibly cramped and stiff sitting there for so long. Not to mention the fact that her bladder had been bursting the entire time. Still was.

"I don't think this is a good sign though," Zuko said darkly. "They obviously moved us, but why not tie us up in the chairs again?"

"I don't know. They were bolted down. Maybe they have to move them," Azula said, struggling to her feet. Her head still felt woozy from the drugs, and her legs were still stiff from sitting in the chair for so long. "But at least we can walk around. And go pee. Speaking of which..."

"That corner," Zuko said, pointing at the far left corner with his free hand. "I already went the second I woke up."

Azula wobbled over to the corner, which smelled pretty strongly. The dirt was dark and wet. Her nose wrinkled, but she was not feeling very choosy at the moment.

"Don't look. Or listen. Sing or something."

Zuko put his free hand over his eyes, and started humming a little song she thought she recognized, but couldn't quite place. She didn't waste any time. The relief was immediate and by the time she was done, she felt a little clearer of mind than she had before. She pulled her pants back up and kicked some dirt into the corner with a huff. Zuko was still covering his eyes and humming when she came back and sat down beside him. He stopped and lifted his head.

"The jerks could have provided a bucket at least," she groused, running her tongue over her dry lips. With her bladder no longer screaming at her, she finally felt how thirsty she was. Her mouth was bone-dry.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her, as she clawed her hands through her hair, picking out straw.

"No," she said with a sigh. "But I'm alive. We both are. That's something. Why do you think they moved us?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, looking around, the light from his fire bouncing around the tiny cell. "I had the feeling Nobu was going to keep us in those chairs for a while. He didn't look happy when he came in."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He drugged me right after he got you."

"There was a man with him. Some old guy with a beard. He looked angry," she said, drawing her knees to her chest. "Who do you reckon he was?"

"If he's with Nobu, I'd say he's our enemy," Zuko said, leaning his head back against the wall. His eyes closed for a minute. "I don't like this, Azula. We're not tied up. That means they're not worried we're going to get free and escape. That means they don't think we can. Even with the full use of our firebending."

"We'll just have to prove them wrong, won't we?" Azula said, a grin sliding along her lips. "You heard Nobu. He has plans for us. Or rather, Rian's father has plans for us. He's not going to let us die in here. Not yet anyway. Rian's father wants to kill me himself. And who knows what he has in store for you?"

"And Suki. He threatened Suki," Zuko said and his face crumpled. "I have to get back to her, Azula. I don't know what they're going to do to her, but I won't let them."

Azula closed her eyes for a moment, feeling exhaustion clawing at her. She hadn't been able to sleep in the chair, too uncomfortable and scared to do anything but sit there and stew. Zuko hadn't slept either. She didn't count being knocked out by Nobu's mystery drugs as sleep either.

They were both tired, hungry, and most of all, thirsty.

"Do you think Uncle is alive?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't want to think about that," Zuko said tightly. "If I think about that then..."

He stopped, his voice thick with emotion. He looked down at the flames dancing above his palm, and the fire dimmed a little, sputtering.

Azula conjured her own handful of bluebell flames, and Zuko looked up at her.

"Take a break. We're both exhausted. You're going to need your chi at full strength when we get out of here," she said reassuringly. Zuko looked back down at his flames, and let them go out. His hand dropped and he tipped his head back again. Blue light from her fire bounced eerily off of the walls.

"We should try the door."

"I already did. Bolted. There's no handle on this side. It's metal, so we can't burn it down. Where's Toph when you need her?" Zuko said, rubbing his hands on his pants. "We need to think of a plan."

"We could pretend I'm sick and when they come in, we attack them," Azula offered.

"They're planning on killing us, Azula. I don't think they're going to care if you're sick," Zuko said.

"Good point, but they obviously don't want us dead yet, or we'd be dead. And I don't know about you, but I'm dying for a drink," she said.

"Me too. I'm starving," Zuko said, and his stomach growled loudly. Her own stomach felt hollow, but she had gotten used to the feeling over the years.

She'd spent years traveling alone throughout the Earth Kingdom, surviving on what little she could buy with the money she earned on her travels. She'd been sick back then, her mental illness untreated, and holding any kind of steady job had been hard for her. She'd never been flush with cash, and as a result she'd gone without food and shelter more times than she could count. She could go longer without eating than Zuko, who was used to being fed by the palace chefs, could, despite the past year of Iroh feeding her up. Hunger was not something he was prepared for. He'd weaken faster than she would if that kept up.

Azula stood with a decisive movement and went over to the door.

She banged on the metal with a hollow rapt. Nothing happened, so she banged again. And again and again, until her knuckles hurt.

"HEY! I KNOW SOMEONE IS OUT THERE!" she shouted, banging her palm against the door. "HELLO?"

"They're not going to answer."

"Yes, they will! HEY! I'm thirsty! DO YOU HEAR ME? WATER, ASSHOLES!"

Her voice echoed in the little room, her dry throat protesting the loud volume and strain. She coughed and then banged on the door harder, her flames dancing. "IF I DIE IN HERE FROM HUNGER AND THIRST THEN THE BIG BAD VILLIAN MAN WON'T BE ABLE TO MURDER ME! HELLOOOO!"

She banged on the door and screamed as loud as she could for another ten minutes, until her dry throat gave out on her and she devolved into a coughing fit. She hacked, her mouth dry, clutching at her throat, with tears stinging her eyes.

"Give it up, Azula. I don't think they're going to answer," Zuko said wearily. A moment later, however, the panel in the door slid open and two terra cotta jars were shoved through the slot. They thumped onto the ground, followed by two bundles wrapped in cheesecloth.

Azula dove for the door, tossing the fireball at the open slot, but it snapped closed just before the flames hit it. The flames scattered across the metal, dissipating into nothing. She conjured another glowing blue fireball over her hand and cursed under her breath.

Zuko had scrambled up the moment the slot had opened, and he came over to stand in front of the door. He toed the terra cotta jars, making one of them roll over in the dirt. They had corks shoved into the ends. Zuko crouched down and grabbed one of the jars. He tugged the cork out of the mouth of the bottle and smelled it.

"Water," he said, and then grinned up at her. "You always did get your way, didn't you?"

Azula grabbed the wrapped bundles and swiftly opened both of them. Inside of both bundles were chunks of salted jerky, two hardtack biscuits, a bruised apple, and a wedge of hard cheese.

"They're feeding us. That means there aren't any immediate plans to kill us," she said, sniffing the cheese. "Unless this stuff is poisoned."

"They had us in those chairs for hours. We were knocked out for who knows how long. They'd have killed us then. What would be the point of poisoning us now?"

"Good point," Azula said, taking the water from him and taking a long swallow. The water wasn't cold, but it wet her throat and filled her dry mouth, and that was all that mattered. Zuko let her have her fill and then took it from her, obviously as parched as she was.

Then they sat down and ate their meager meal together. The meat was salty and tough, and the biscuits were tasteless, but she was so hungry she didn't care. They shared the rest of the first jar of water, emptying it as they washed down the biscuit. They wordlessly saved their apples, a biscuit each, and half of their cheese hunks, wrapping them back in the cheesecloth.

Her thirst slaked, some of the edge taken off her hunger, and her bladder empty, Azula felt a little closer to human.

"We need to come up with a plan, he said again, and she nodded, and then yawned. Her flames sputtered. Despite the food and water, she felt tired again. Zuko saw and reached out, taking her wrist in his hand. "You should rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are," he said, lighting his fire again. "Sleep. I'll stay awake. We'll do shifts."

She wanted to argue the point, but she yawned again, so hard she heard her jaw pop. There was no use denying it. She was exhausted. Her flames burned out again. "Okay, but don't let me sleep long."

Zuko nodded and Azula hesitated, and then scooted closer to him, sinking her head back down into his lap. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord, too heavy to keep them open again.

As she drifted down into a dark and restless sleep, she thought she heard bells chiming from far away, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Down here," Kikki said, gesturing for Iroh to follow her through the brewery. The abandoned building was full of dusty casks, and crates, the main floor a maze that he picked his way through, following Kikki's light footsteps.

They ended up in the corner of the building, where Huk had told them to look. There in the floor was the trap door Huk had described. The door was open, the lock broken by one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

There were stairs leading downward, and he followed Kikki into the cellar of the old brewery.

The cellar was full of small rooms, some of them still stacked with old casks left there to mature and then to rot after the brewery shut down. There were sconces lit on the walls, the flames guttering. Commander Delun followed behind him silently.

They passed several large storerooms, and then turned a corner, where Chao-Ahn was standing before an open door. The door was metal and there had been a heavy lock on it recently, but it was dangling, broken into pieces by one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Chao-Ahn stepped aside and Iroh walked into a room lit by a skylight in the ceiling. A small cask had been shattered on the floor, and the liquid contents were slick underfoot as Iroh walked through it. The tiny stub of a candle was sitting in the wet liquid, the flame guttering in the air moving from the open door, close to burning out in the liquid entirely.

Just beyond the candle, sitting in the middle of the room, were two metal chairs, which had been bolted to the stone cellar floor. Qing was standing beside the chairs, holding something in her hands.

Iroh looked at the chairs, feeling his stomach fold over, an old memory slamming into him. He backed up a step, feeling sick.

Chao-Ahn saw the look on his face and touched his shoulder. "General? Are you okay?"

"The chairs. They were designed to hold benders," he said, scowling. "I have not seen their like since the war, and I'd hoped to never see them again."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandfather had them designed to hold prisoners for interrogation. The hands, feet, and head are all held immobile. They cannot bend, or move. It was torture. I disliked them, and petitioned my father to stop their use."

"Did he?"

"No. He called me weak," Iroh said darkly, the stark memory sharp even now, forty years later. "And locked me in one for two days. To teach me humility."

Chao-Ahn looked horrified, her mouth falling open. "That's terrible."

He sighed heavily and dropped his head, one hand braced against one of the chairs. "They were facing each other so that they could not breathe fire except at each other. They were trapped. Helpless. And now they're gone. We were too late."

The words tore out of him, too painful to be real. All of his hopes had already crashed and died the moment he'd seen Xiuying's face in the street. Huk hadn't lied. They had been here, but they'd been moved, probably after the attack on the hospital. Huk had known where Zuko and Azula were being held after all; if he were this Nobu, he would moved his prisoners as well.

That meant that they were back at square one. He refused to believe that Zuko and Azula had been killed. Nobu had kept them alive this long, he had to believe the wasn't going to kill them yet. It was all he had to cling to.

He didn't know what to do. He'd been prepared for a battle, but all they had were empty chairs and questions. He looked up and met Qing's eyes. She was still holding something against her chest, fear in her big blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She bit down on her lip and then held out her hand. He took the object in her hands and felt his heart drop again. It was Zuko's golden, flame-shaped crown. He clung to it tightly, his eyes closing for a long moment.

"We'll find them," Qing said rawly. "They're still alive. They have to be."

He turned and looked at Commander Delun, who had come to stand beside the chairs.

"I'm so sorry, General," he started, but Iroh shook his head.

"Huk may have some clues as to where they might have moved them. I will take the Kyoshi Warriors back to the palace to interrogate him further. Barring that, we need to organize a team to investigate each of Lord Kun's properties."

"We should issue an arrest warrant for Lord Kun and Nobu."

But Iroh shook his head. "No. They will go to ground and we will never find them. This city is too big. Even with a warrant and wanted posters, they have enough money to allude us. I want them to believe we're nowhere near them."

"We aren't."

Iroh didn't reply to that, even though he knew it was the truth. He tucked the crown into his palm, feeling the sharp edges digging into his skin as he did.

"I questioned that man in his shop," Xiuying said behind him, standing in the doorway all of a sudden. He turned to face her and saw her tapping her fan on her thigh impatiently. He'd sent her to question the woodworker after she'd opened the doors to Delun's men.

Xiuying's eyes flicked to the two chairs in the center of the room and stayed there, a horrified look on her face. He knew what she was thinking.

"Xiuying?"

She started and looked back at him. "Sorry. Kikki told me about the chairs, but... I didn't come down here before. Poor Zuko."

"What did the woodworker say?"

"Nothing. He didn't see anyone arrive or leave today. He said this place has been empty for fifteen years. He didn't know anyone was using it."

"They could have left last night, when he wasn't in his shop," Iroh pointed out. Xiuying bit her lip and nodded.

"That's what I thought, but maybe if we looked around this cellar? There are smuggler's tunnels all over Ba Sing Se. Everyone knows that. If this place has one then maybe it leads to wherever they took Zuko?" Xiuying said, her face hopeful.

"If there's a tunnel, one of our Earthbenders could find it," Delun said.

"They were here, at least. That's something," she said and then she froze, her eyes widening as she spotted the broken, spilled cask on the floor, and the candle sitting in the honey-colored liquid on the floor. All of the blood drained out of her face in an instant.

"Xiuying?"

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" Xiuying screamed, grabbing Iroh by the shoulder and yanking him into the hallway.

He didn't ask her what was wrong. He ran for the stairs instead, his legs pumping. He could hear her screaming at everyone else, footsteps pounding behind him.

He charged up the cellar stairs and let out a bellow from his army days, one that had shaken enlisted men in their boots and could penetrate the chaos of a battlefield. His voice echoed in the old brewery as he charged for the exit.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING! NOW! GO! GO! GO!"

He grabbed one soldier in passing, who looked at him in shock, shoving him before him. The loading dock doors were still open. Delun's men streamed for the exits, obeying his command at a run.

Iroh followed them into the street, but he didn't stop, bellowing at the men to keep running. They obeyed him, running down the street as fast as they could go.

They didn't run far enough.

The street exploded beneath them, and for one long moment that seemed to last for an eternity, Iroh was aware of being blasted off of his feet, of stone and brick and wood pelting him, of screaming and fire, and pain in his head.

Then everything went blissfully dark and utterly silent.


End file.
